Märchen: Midwest Arc
by Labyrinth1n3
Summary: Completed: Eric finds himself at odds when he's forced to decide between leading his own army of Neo Nazis, or to pursue a very vulnerable Kyle who is determined to fight for his independence after his turbulent break up with Stan. NC-17 Kyman Tophlovski
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

_1/06/2011 Fixed Intro_

Märchen: Midwest Arc - Prologue

-This story began a long time ago, way before the boys were born and way before the predictable event that is about to unfold:-

* * *

Stan, aged 13 fresh out of 8th grade, sat directly across from Kyle, same age, on his bed anxiously awaiting a reply.

"So what, do you think" Stanley blushed as he backed away from Kyle's shocked expression. Mere seconds ago Stan gave Kyle an unexpected peck on the lips.

Kyle looked down on the bed, confused, but happy as all hell that he wasn't the only one of the pair who was feeling the sexual tension between them.

He looked up and smiled at his best friend with bedroom eyes and replied, "Why the fuck not?"

* * *

-Yet despite the tranquility present in this seemingly impenetrable and safe room, something has been brewing amongst them from quite some time that they are not even aware of. Unaware of this secret turbulence, it was actually a mere coincidence that the following took place during one sad summer day after the end of their sophomore year.-

* * *

"Kyle, that gay couple was killed last week in Littleton... I don't think we can keep doing this," he sighed, sounding quite hurt.

Kyle laughed, not believing him. "What, you think something will happen to us? Get real Stan, we have more balls that most people. We can take it, we made it this far!" He cheerfully patted Stan's back, but Stan didn't agree.

"No Kyle, this is serious." Stan looked directly at Kyle, the fire in the red head's eyes dimmed. "I would never be the same if something happened to you, especially if it had to do with me." He took Kyle's shoulders and told it to him straight. "We need to break up." Kyle just stared in disbelief.

Kyle's optimism quickly changed to anger. "You're not willing to take a chance? FUCK everyone, dude!" He shook Stan off of him. "Grow a pair! One incident can't tear us apart! It should make us stronger!" Kyle started to grow upset. "I'm willing to take that chance for you! I would do anything for you!" Stan stood still, his eyes were empty. Kyle hesitantly asked "wouldn't you?"

Stan looked up, exhaled. "Not if it means putting you in danger."

Kyle didn't even stay to hear him out. He ran. His world and his future were shattered. He was worthless now. His life with Stan was what kept him going. His career, family, and life were nothing if it meant Stan was not there share it all with him.

* * *

-With the clandestine chaos unknowingly starting to brew around them, the fates had apparently stepped aside for a brief moment to deem the poor raven haired teen unfit to continue his life with the well-mannered and tenacious redhead that day, but they also have given him a guardian angel to follow him during this time of doubt and uncertainty.-

* * *

"It didn't have to end so abruptly you know," the shadow behind Stan lectured.

Stan gasped and looked back surprised, but then moaned and put his head in his hands. "Yes it did Hen, you don't know the kind of pressure that's on me now."

Henrietta quietly sat next to him and started massaging his arm, "If you really believe that, then there is only one thing you can do now."

The raven-haired boy looked at his mistress eagerly, "What could I do now, I'm empty… there is nothing."

"Accept your conformity. You broke up with Kyle because you wanted to conform. You.."

"Oh stop it with the conformist shit!" he interrupted her as he abruptly stood up and started to walk away.

"Am I wrong?" She retorted, "why did you break up with Kyle in the first place? Did you really believe that something would happen to you? Or did you do it because it wasn't in your immediate reality? I'll tell you why you did it… you did it because of that.."

Stanley cut her off. "I did it because he doesn't deserve a pathetic fool like me," he replied.

Henrietta stood back and listened.

"Ugh, when I got that letter saying that I had a shot at becoming the Quarterback this year, I realized that this is the only shot I have at becoming someone. But then I realized at the same time, there is no chance in hell that I could be someone successful enough to be with him. He's gold, and I'm only tin," Stan stopped to catch his breath. "It had nothing to do with being caught or me not loving him. I love him so much I can't let him be with a dumb-ass jock like me."

The street lights flickered and Henrietta decided that Stanley was just being his normal, low-esteem self. She closed her eyes and started to walk towards him.

"Then as I said-" she placed her hand on his cheek as she approached him from the front. "-You need to accept your life of conformity. You will become the Quarterback of the Varsity Football team and thus the epitome of American High School Life." Henrietta embraced her dear friend as if he were about to fall down onto the street. His eyes started to tear, "I don't want that. I want Kyle… how can I become gold like him Hen?" He placed his head on her shoulder. "How can I get him back?"

Henrietta simply stated, "start realizing that you're actually worth something."

* * *

-Now…kept away from the malevolent tides starting to rise onto the fields of his home town comes the hero of this story. Understandably so, it must seem odd that someone as nefarious and obscene as Eric Cartman could be called a hero, yet returning home from an extended and quite dramatic school trip with his High School's debate team, this "nefarious and obscene" boy has experienced quite a few transformations that will ultimately lead to his _final_ one.-

* * *

"I fell in love with her this summer Ken." Cartman confessed to his best friend. He had decided to go over to Kenny's house so that his mom wouldn't see him so bent out of shape. Luckily, Kenny had just come back from dying and did not have Kyle over.

Kenny nodded and admitted, "well Cartman to be honest it wouldn't have worked out, she thinks your disgusting."

"Heh, that would have been the case back in May. But this summer, we connected. Since we were the only two participants from our high school, we hung around each other a lot during the trip. We learned a lot about each other, and" Cartman stopped, "I totally fell for her… THAT FUCKING JACK ASS!" He abruptly rose from his chair. Kenny nervously eyed him, not wanting to say anything to enrage him further.

Cartman was unpredictable when he was mad, truly frightening. He certainly wasn't a pushover anymore. Along with his teenage years came a sadistic nature that could only be described as horrific. In middle school, Kenny spotted him torturing small animals and setting them on fire. He also noticed that Cartman had a lot of snuff pornography and more and more Nazi propaganda in his room.

"Er verdient sie nicht. Ich bin der, der sie mehr als jeder andere liebt," he softly whispered with a hint of despair.

Kenny suddenly calmed down. Cartman only spoke German when he was either mad as hell, horny as fuck, or abnormally heartbroken. It was a coping device for him. Speaking in a foreign language removed him from his immediate surroundings. This time Kenny knew the reason he was speaking German wasn't out of rage. He got out of his seat and walked over to Cartman who was looking out the window.

"It's going to be okay Cartman, I mean she was your opposite! Why did you fall in love with her anyway? You hated her, You thought she was the biggest bitch in the world," Kenny asked, trying to make light of the situation.

Cartman laughed sardonically, "I guess I have a tendency to fall for the people I hate." He bashfully looked away from Kenny.

"Yeah I guess you-" Kenny stopped and then came to a repulsive but genius idea.

"What?" Cartman looked back over to Kenny, noticing his pause.

Kenny thought about his next sentence. He thought about it long and hard. He didn't want to hurt Kyle, and letting Cartman know about Kyle's current situation could hurt him in more ways than one. But Kenny knew about San Francisco and all of the times Cartman snuck into Kyle's room at night- Butters has more than a loose ass. Needless to say, Kenny knew about Cartman's deep and frightening obsession with Kyle. Kenny thought that maybe there was a possibility that Cartman would change if it meant he could have Kyle all to himself. That in itself scared Kenny to death, but Kenny had some faith in hs estranged friend. That's because Kenny also knew about his love of cats and his beloved Clyde Doll. Maybe one day Kyle would join those ranks in Cartman's perverted little heart. So he took a chance.

"You know there was someone else who was hurt pretty bad when Stan asked out Wendy."

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Oh please Kenny." He moved to collect his things, "don't set me up with some girl that wanted to bang Stan. I can't compare with… that…" He stuttered when he realized that he was about to insult himself.

His pupils dilated. With his dark brown irises, his eyes resembled those of sharks. "Mutterficker…" Cartman growled.

Kenny gulped, "well, that's not really it…"

"Was ist es denn?" Cartman eyes panned back to Kenny. He was obviously ready to leave. Cartman had a lot of Rammstein to listen to and along with it, plenty of rage-filled masturbation. It was going to be one of those nights.

The blonde froze, he knew Cartman was in no mood to fuck around. But Kenny knew that this was serious. Sure Cartman might go home right now and listen to angry German music and jack off for a while, but what will he do afterwards with his pent-up sexual rage misdirected by clouded judgment? Kenny was certainly not going to put Wendy or even Stan in that sort of danger. There was only one person on Earth that Kenny knew Cartman would never kill on a whim. The one person that gave Cartman any sort of purpose in life.

"It wasn't a girl Cartman, Think about it, who loved Stan more than anyone else in the world? Who would be hurt most by this betrayal?" Kenny spelled it out for him, and then immediately regretted it. What did he just do to his poor Kyle?

Cartman thought about the riddle for only a mere second before his eyes lit up dramatically, as though he was given new life. He looked reborn, as if this whole Wendy thing had never even happened. A chance. A chance to finally bring his nemesis to a whole new level of pain and suffering. He wanted to smile maniacally, but couldn't yet.

"Nein…" he muttered with only an expression of shock. He only had suspicions that Stan and Kyle were fucking behind everyone's back. He didn't really believe it.

"Well…" Kenny tried to hurriedly undo his actions. "I mean, it's not like they were going ou-" he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall fighting for breath.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ASSHOLE!" Cartman's eyes were on fire, he wasn't going to let go. He whispered into Kenny's ear, "you will tell me everything about Stan and Kyle's secret little affair. If you **lie**, which I can tell if you do, **Ich töte dich ohne eine reifliche Überlegung!" **

Kenny reluctantly told Cartman about Stan and Kyle's romance and how Stan dumped Kyle because he was frightened by the hate crime in Littletown. Kenny couldn't believe that he originally thought this was a good idea. He knew Cartman wouldn't kill Kyle, but he knew Kyle would be in danger from Cartman's taunting. If Kyle found out Cartman was aware of his homosexuality and his relationship with Stan, that alone might kill him.

"…So I've been trying to help Kyle this summer with his depression. I thought that maybe you could help him because you seem to…" Kenny tried to add at the last second.

"So that's it!" Cartman cut him off, "Kyle's dreams have been shattered and now he's a pathetic snotrag! I win!" he let go of Kenny and finally started to laugh. "Ah.. I….I can't believe it!" he sputtered out. "Ich habe gewonnen!"

Kenny grew frustrated, "hey fat-ass, just five second ago you were crying about Wendy dumping your sorry ass! I don't think you've 'won' anything!"

"It's different Ken!" He was still laughing while trying to explain, "she would have never loved me! Stan LOVED Kyle! And now he doesn't! Hah! It's worse to have something and lose it than never having it at all!" he collapsed onto a chair, still laughing about the whole situation.

Kenny's eyes slimmed in disgust, "I disagree Cartman." He lowered his head and started to make his way towards his bedroom. "I take it back, Kyle could never find solace in a selfish asshole like you. I betrayed him."

"Oh he'll _love_ me once I get him alone… hah… he'll _love _me to DEATH." Cartman snickered, obviously trying to ignite something within Kenny.

Kenny's heart sank into his stomach. Of all of the situations that played out in his head about Cartman being with Kyle, THAT is what he feared most. He ran back into the room where Cartman was and literally jumped on him, "LISTEN YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO KYLE, OR TELL HIM I TOLD YOU ANYTHING, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY!" He screamed, but he still didn't think he got his point across to Cartman, who was was still laughing. Kenny started to get physical by grabbing Cartman by his neck and attempting to raise him up out of the chair. He failed to do this, yet Kenny still caught the fat-ass's attention.

"CARTMAN! I told you about this in hopes that you and Kyle could somehow provide each other with some company while I'm not here! I understand now that my attempt was obviously in vain, but you better not do ANYthing to him. **Got it**?" He sternly lectured Cartman who still seemed to be in his own world.

Cartman easily escaped from Kenny's grasp. "Don't worry Kenny," he snarled. "I won't hurt your precious Kyle."

Kenny brushed himself off and snapped back, "I don't believe you."

Cartman gathered his belongings once more and made his way toward the exit, but he stopped and inhaled. He was so ecstatic he couldn't keep still. He callously looked back toward his 'best friend' with a look of sheer joy.

Cartman cracked a horribly evil and crooked smile, "Oh sorge dich nicht Kenny, ich habe andere Pläne. Erstaunliche und wundervolle Pläne für meinen lieben Freund Kyle."

Kenny tried to stop Cartman from leaving but quickly realized that he was growing weaker. He didn't realize he was dying until he collapsed onto the floor seconds later. He wouldn't able to stop Cartman.

Cartman was on his way to his house. He had many plans to make. He had to decide what he was going to do first with the now depressed and lonely Kyle Broflovski; so vulnerable, like putty in his massive and unforgiving hands. He's been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. What luck that this opportunity should come to him during such a low point in his life. He was determined to turn this low point into, quite possibly, the highest point in his life. All he could think about as he walked the summer streets of his hometown was…

_Entscheidungen Entscheidungen..._

_

* * *

_

**THE GERMAN: Thanks to TerryxRage who has graciously corrected the German text! **

*Er verdient sie nicht. Ich bin der, der sie mehr als jeder andere liebt - He doesn't deserve her. I love her more than anyone.

*Was ist es denn - What is it then?

*Nein - No

***Ich töte dich ohne eine reifliche Überlegung - I will kill you without a second thought.**

*****Oh sorge dich nicht Kenny, ich habe andere Pläne. Erstaunliche und wundervolle Pläne für meinen lieben Freund Kyle - Oh don't worry Kenny. I have different plans. Amazing and wonderfulle plans for my dear friend Kyle."

*_Entscheidungen Entscheidungen - Decisions Decisions_


	2. Greedy Cats and Helpless Mice

_Warning: This story deals with NeoNazi and Racist concepts and some terms will be used that may be offensive to certain groups of people. I decided to use these words to demonstrate how ignorant and backwards the NeoNazi movement is. I felt as though if I lessened the terminology and made it more appropriate, I'd be doing an injustice by sugarcoating the severity of how intolerant these people are. Unlike Cartoon Network's decision to not show the racist Bugs Bunny cartoons, I will not try to cover up how serious and unacceptable racism is. Therefore in this story, I will depict the NeoNazis using the language they use in normal conversation- Offensive. _

_

* * *

_

-Märchen Chapter 1-

Thirty-five years ago today

Howard Cartman, founder of an enormous region-wide hate group, was sentenced to a 35 year imprisonment for crippling the WWII veteran Marvin Marsh. However, unbeknownst to anyone in South Park, his followers began rebuilding his NeoNazi army in Nebraska while he sat in the state prison. Now that he was free, he had a couple of fish to fry; namely anyone who had anything to do with his incarceration. Namely the Marshes, the Broflovskis, and the Karmichaels.

"So what is first on the agenda? Are you going back to Colorado to seek out your revenge?" Mel Herzeleid, One of Howard Cartman's confidants asked as they approached a prepared limousine. Mel, along with many other influential and rich natives of Nebraska honored Howard Cartman as a patriot of their cause. They saw him as a martyr and supported his return to the NeoNazi scene as a figure head. Howard had nothing to lose; and so the others were happy to allow him to risk his neck instead of theirs. They wanted to see action, but didn't want their names smudged. That was why all of Howard's wealthy and influential supporters were waitingoutside the penitentiary when their leader was released. There was a reason his release wasn't well publicized; his influential followers made sure that the media wasn't there to capture their faces.

Howard Cartman huffed, "I have no reason to go back up there." A simple statement and a lie. All the members of his NeoNazi movement were waiting back at the meeting place for a hate-filled speech about his revival and revenge upon all the ones who wronged him. Howard's response befuddled and concerned the men around him.

One of them spoke out, "Like hell you have no reason to go back up there! Think of all of those betrayers living the life you've dreamed about! Living in a free America while you've been living like a nigger!" he grew angry as he quickened his pace to catch up with the brooding Howard Cartman. The man stood in front of his idol and spoke directly at him, "look, we understand that you want to settle back into what you're familiar with but…"

"What I'm familiar with?" Howard sneered. "**What the fuck do you know about my '**_**familiar**_**'**?" He yelled as he withdrew his arm and punched his follower clean in the jaw, sending him flying. "**I'm **_**tired**_**! My 'familiar' is waking up in a cell everyday and **_**dreaming**_** about a world where defending a White America isn't a criminal offense**!" Howard attempted to compose himself. He finally admitted, "I'm not going to be the front man of this scene anymore. I'm done." There were blank expressions all around him. His followers were shocked. All they worked for, retaining the troupes while their leader was in jail, smitten.

One of them tried to catch Howard as he continued to walk towards the limo, "that dream can still come true! We are here to help you! Leading the group doesn't take much effort, we need your charisma, and you can still rest an," he too was shoved to the ground.

"Not much **effort**? You men clearly don't remember what I went through before Liane moved to Colorado. Even while I was living there I was still _exhausted_. I'm done leading. I'm retiring and that's final." The men were left standing behind him. Disillusioned and desperate. Yet Howard spoke again.

"Get in the limo, I'm still talking to my people." The men's eyes lit up. Maybe there was a chance.

"Are you serious sir?" one of the henchmen exclaimed.

Howard Cartman shuffled into the car with great difficulty and yelled back, "JUST GET IN THE CAR YOU DAMN FOOLS." It was then when the henchmen realized that Howard had a crutch in his lap. The Leader's leg became stiff during the last 5 years of his incarceration. Due to the Their joy at seeing him released and realization that he wouldn't lead them anymore, they initially didn't even notice that he had become crippled during his stay.

His condition would hinder him since their compound was located off of a long dirt path which the cops knew of, but knew not to go near. In the little Nebraskan town where the Cartman's resided, the family was regarded as royalty, Redneck Racist NeoNazi royalty. Howard Cartman was not educated, good looking, or even rich… but damn did he know how to rile a crowd. People trusted him and wanted to be associated with his cause due to the fact that he was so well spoken. Even when he lived in Colorado, he had followers that still praised him back home. While he was in prison, his followers still looked up to him, awaiting his release. They knew once he would be released the movement would start up again. The revival would be so huge that not even the law would want to interfere. It helped that the police had their own ties to the group. However, The group didn't expect that Howard would retire from the movement the moment he was released from jail. The influential members in the car were a nervous wreck.

"What are you planning to tell them? That it's over? The numbers have grown Howard! Your word has reached the newer generation and now they're convinced that the country needs immediate cleansing as well," one of the other associates spoke out.

Howard Cartman caustically exhaled, "newer generations. Do you honestly believe that I can talk to these newer generations with their Internet andtechnology driven ways? My methods are old, outdated. Stormfront or whatever… that's how they'll communicate now. They don't need these meetings, not when they can hide away in anonymity. The only way that they'll come now is if they relate to their leader. They can't relate to me," he scoffed.

One member gasped, "this has nothing to do with relating to you! They WORSHIP you!" he was quickly dismissed with a wave of Howard's hand.

"Yeah and once they realize that I'm an old dried up shell of a man they'll immediately denounce me," Howard retorted with animosity. He didn't want to be admitting this, but he knew it was the unavoidabletruth.

The other men in the limo were silent and disappointment hungheavily. What they thought was going to be a joyful and righteous occasion was now looking like the final hour. The car was approaching the massive gathering place. The meeting place was like a concert hall, yet the only music heard there were hate speeches and NeoNazi bands. There was the main hall, where all the speeches were given, and a building attached to it where all the important matters were taken care of by the main contributors. There were a couple offices and several meeting rooms where separate committees within the movement met. Some of the committees dealt with advertising, some dealt with education, some dealt with fund-raising, but most importantly was Howard's favorite committee- Violent Protest.

All of the members, their numbers in the hundreds, were waiting in the main hall which was designed to hold less. Howard knew that while his incarceration was terrible for his health, it made him into some sort of martyr. This is why when the car turned onto the dirt path leading to the meeting place, he started to smile. The men looked at him as he started to hum a tune. Even though Howard was incredibly disgruntled, he was home, finally home.

The car stopped, his men got out of the car first. Howard specifically noted that NO ONE was to be waiting for him outside the complex. He was in no state to be mobbed like some kind of celebrity, though he did like the attention. It was eerily quiet outside, as if some bomb were going to go off unexpectedly. Instead, his lackeys opened the door for him as he approached the main hall.

Inside the main hall, someone informed the host of their _Führers_ arrival. The crowd was growing anxious so he quickly made his way across to stage to announce.

"Fellow Reichmen and women, I give you, The Honorary Howard Cartman."

The door opened. He walked in. People went crazy, some even cried. To some people, it seemed as though Jesus Christ himself rose from the dead and was once again walking amongst them , to save them all.

Howard Cartman was going to miss this, but this had to happen. He had sent the letter before he left the penitentiary this morning.

Once he got up to the podium, he looked over the audience seated in his hall. The carved woodwork displayed Hakenkreuzes with eagles and swords, commissioned by locals for free of course, for the righteous cause. Red banners lined the aisles tying all of his fans together. One People, one Nation, one Leader. Immediately, the words came to him as though he had practiced this speech for 35 years.

"My fellow visionaries, my family, my people. Words cannot describe the vast amount of emotions I am feeling right now as I look at all of your adorning faces. Looking at all of the faces I so lovingly remember, all the new faces I do not remember, but in truth, all the faces I _will forever _remember even after I now announce, albeit with a heavy heart, my immediate resignation as head of this organization."

The cries echoed throughout the arena. But Howard kept talking.

"Yes it is true. I am currently resigning as head of this amazing organization. But I know my people, and I love my people, and I know who they see and love in a leader. I too know what it takes to be a leader, and I know that leaders are born into their position. They have it in their blood, true Aryan blood. The purest blood there is," he paused dramatically, letting his words sink in before landing the final blow.

"My Blood"

* * *

Eric Cartman was about to leave his room. All he needed to retrieve was his wallet and his coat. He didn't know how late he'd be out tonight. He didn't like to carry his wallet when he visited Kenny's house since money disappeared whenever he went over there. He might need it tonight though, he might be taking little Kyle on a date. He cracked a vicious smile.

He'd better not get ahead of himself though. Cartman had to plan this out perfectly to the T. If Kyle caught wind of anything he was trying to do, the game would be over and Cartman HATED it when the game ended in Kyle's favor. So he changed his mood from excited to empathetic. Empathy, it was hard to act the part when he had never felt anything close to the emotion required to pull off empathetic. Cartman turned off his bedroom light and shouted to his mother that he'd be out for a while. He didn't wait for her response before he closed the front door.

Blank, dark, and unwelcoming. That's what Kyle's room looked like currently. Kyle liked to think it reflected how he was currently feeling. Kenny was dead again, so that meant he would be spending his time in his room or maybe online tonight. Homework and the Internet. That's what his life basically entailed for him ever since the break up. Kenny might brighten it up once in a while, but being with Kenny only reminded Kyle that it was only temporary. Kenny never stayed alive for more than a couple of days. He had never felt so lonely in his life, he had always had Stan and now Stan was gone. Kyle never realized how much of his life was devoted towards his ex-best friend/boyfriend. That train of thought was too depressing, so he decided to drown his sorrows on /b/. At least someone out there always had it worse than him.

Kyle logged on his computer and immediately started to browse the random board. He was completely ignoring the fact that he had gotten an email today from his teacher about a book that had to be read by the time school started next week. 4chan was always more interesting, until he heard a familiar voice float up from downstairs. He thought he had heard the front door open a few minutes ago but he had dismissed it immediately., was Kenny back? No that wasn't his voice. The voice belonged to…

Could that seriously be Cartman?

Kyle immediately bolted from his chair to lock his bedroom door. He was horrified, he couldn't be home yet! I mean, yes Kyle took advantage of the fact that he didn't have to deal with the fat-ass all summer, but damn it he was getting used to it! That was the ONLY part of this summer Kyle actually enjoyed- the fact that Cartman wasn't around to make it worse. How pathetic. Kyle turned around and dived into his mattress and buried his head under his pillows. He could hear Cartman making small-talk with his mom about his adventures with boyfriend-stealer Wendy McGoodyTwoShoesFace. That much Kyle knew about; Kenny told him about their reunification yesterday from Damien's hell phone. At the timehe obviously hadn't put two and two together and realized that meant Cartman wascoming home too. Unfortunately now Kyle knew better, the fucker was in his house.

What in the hell did he want anyway? He was about to find out, shit, the fucker was coming up the stairs. Kyle just buried his head deeper into his pillows. There came the door hand jiggle, and without much delay, the knock.

"Come on Jewface, we have a lot to talk about. Catching up right? I haven't talked to you since May and you didn't send me a post card. Douche," Cartman bitched on the other side of the door. Kyle ignored him.

Cartman knocked louder, "KYLE! Open the fucking door seriously, I need to talk to you." For some reason Cartman sounded sincere. Weird, but Kyle knew better.

"Fuck off Cartman, you're the last thing I need right now. You have no idea what I've been thought this summer!" He snapped at the end. He was hopeful though, the last thing he believed Cartman would want to hear is a bitch-fest about how god-awful his summer was. Hm, maybe Kyle should let him in.

However Kyle unexpectedly heard Cartman's smug laugh behind his door, "Let me guess." Kyle started to listen. "Rejection? Being shot down by the one person who you hoped to spend the rest of your life with, only to find out that it was never meant to be because she was still HOPELESSLY in love with someone else? Oh well… in your case it would be…" Cartman was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. The door sprung furiously open causing light to flood into the unlit room. Carman's shadow was cast onto the bewildered looking red head who's emerald eyes bore daggers into his dirt brown ones. Cartman smiled a callous grin and completed his sentence,"….he?" the larger boy finished with a mocking tone.

Cartman had no time to react. Kyle's hands were on him instantly, forcefully throwing Cartman into his dark room. He wasn't thrown very far though; Kyle could only move him so much. Nevertheless, Cartman was a bit disoriented, and the room was almost pitch black when Kyle closed the door once again. Cartman noticed, however, that during the length of little scuffle Kyle never took his eyes off him. Kyle locked the door again, "Kenny…" he spit the name out as if it were sour milk. He didn't need to say more.

"Yes Kenny told me, but honestly Kahl I'm not very surprised." he intentionally said Kyle's name in his little annoying kid accent to get the jew even more riled up. Oh how he loved this part…

Kyle huffed and cocked his head in a little turn, still not taking his gaze off the fat lard as he dangerously approached him. "Really? Well I guess we were always fags to you, weren't we fat-ass? You must be soooo happy…" Kyle was about a foot away from Cartman by this point, staring at him like he was about to tear his mother fucking face off. Cartman was starting to sport a boner, but continued to play the game, he acted upset.

"Happy? How could I be? My favorite little gaywads are history now!" he dramatically brought his hand up to hold his head as he closed his eyes, "I mean Kenny and I predicted a long time ago that you two would get married and start a family and live happily ever after! How disappointi" Cartman felt an excited thrill and cut himself off when felt Kyle grip his jacket around his neck as the little weak fucker tried to lift him up onto the wall behind him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LARD ASS!" the jew screamed at him. Oh my god Kyle was about to cry, "LIKE YOU AND KENNY KNOW WHAT THE FUCK LOVE IS! YOU WERE JEALOUS! YOU WERE FUCKING JEALOUS THAT STAN I AND LOVED EACH OTHER AS MUCH AS WE DID, SO BOTH OF YOU JUST LOOKED ON AND MADE BETS BEHIND OUR BACKS! WELL NOW GUESS WHAT! JOKES ON YOU! STAN AND I ARE THROUGH! WHAT Fucking love…" Kyle was starting to sob. Cartman prayed to God that the jew didn't feel his erection growing even harder. Kyle tried to regain his composure, "What fucking love is there now for you to bet on? It's OVER." Kyle pitifully shook Cartman against the wall as he blurted out that last sentence. Realizing his weakening emotional state, Kyle just hung his head over and let his tears fall onto the ground in front of his mortal enemy. Cartman knew he had to act quickly right then, Kyle was breaking in front of him and if he was going to pull this off he couldn't pussy foot around, so he gambled.

Kyle felt both of his wrists being forcefully pulled off of the jacket. He darted his head up to see his arch-nemesis holding them both over his head, Kyle quickly realized that Cartman had the upper hand. His eyes deliciously reflected his current turmoil as fear quickly spread throughout his body. Now Cartman was staring daggers into Kyle's frightened frame. The larger boy's dark and relentless eyes sucked up the fire that once ignited the spirited and frenzied eyes belonging to the smaller boy cowering beneath him.

"You didn't listen to me jewboy," Cartman spoke with a terrifyingly low timbre. What the fuck was he about to do to Kyle? The jew instinctively started to back away from the crazed teen in front of him, but Cartman pulled Kyle back into him with shuddering force and growled, " I said 'she', didn't you hear? The same fucking thing happened to me the moment that bitch went back to her pussy-ass-jock-strap-emo-fag exboyfriend!" He snapped at the last word while shoving Kyle onto the bed. Cartman stormed off to the other side of the room. He actually got mad. He didn't want to get _truly_ mad while he was going at this, but it was inevitable since the wound was still fresh. He needed to calm down but it was hard- both the situation and his cock, especially now that the jew was on the bed looking absolutely beautiful with his scared/angry malachite eyes.

"What?" Cartman quipped as he brought his body around to face Kyle, "Don't like it when I bash your buddy? It's true though, he stole her from me. I spent the whole summer with her and the second she gets back he asks her out again. Typical, it's probably why he dumped you," he trailed off, intentionally trying to rub salt into the jew's wound.

Kyle's head lowered . He was spiraling fast. He really didn't have the energy to fight, but he wasn't going to give up. He reluctantly dampened his aggression but decided to stir the fire, "He didn't dump me because of Wendy. He's only dating her to cover up the fact that he's gay. She's just a beard." The red head brought his head up again to stare down at the large mass in front of him. He wanted the fat-ass to look right at him as he spit out these next couple of words. "He's _using _her Cartman," Kyle mischievously added knowing it would enrage his foe.

Cartman was on him like a hungry shark on a small helpless drowning kitten. Cartman dragged Kyle towards the head of the bed as he shoved his giant hands around Kyle's delicate neck and squeezed the air out of his quaking little throat. Kyle quickly regretted his decision to make Cartman even more irate. He couldn't breathe! Every time he went for air he just felt his throat tighten and then croak. He started to hear an ocean-like sound as his head started to swell. He tried to open his eyes, although it was difficult he finally managed., And when he did, he could see Cartman looking at him with a weird look on his face.. He'd seen a version of this look before whenever Cartman won a bet or something to that degree, but this time the look was different. Something else was there.

Then he felt the bulge in his opponent's pants grinding into him. He had a fleeting moment of clarity where he realized this was getting Cartman off. His vision started to go, he couldn't believe it. Well, he could. Cartman got pissed because he couldn't sleep with Wendy anymore, so he had come over here and was going to give it to him instead. Great. was a perfect way to end this summer. But then he felt Cartman's hands lift off of him. What? Kyle didn't have time to think about the release. He recoiled into a fetal position and desperately gapsed the oxygen back into his body. Cartman got off the bed as Kyle continued to cough and sputter, but then Kyle did something unexpected. He started to laugh.

Cartman turned around as he recomposed himself. "What's so funny? I just tried to kill you! You should be seething by now, he snapped at the jew who was rolling around the bed in a heap of hysteria.

"it's just that-" Kyle attempted to explain, but his laughter quickly subsided as he realized the whole situation wasn't funny at all. Cartman curiously eyed him as he rolled over to side of the bed, facing the window. The jew got up and aimlessly walked to the glass, pulling on the cord so that the curtain would give way. Immediately the room filled with orange light. The sun was setting in the distance. "You're pathetic," Kyle mumbled as he brought his hand to the window pane. Cartman furrowed his eyebrows and looked away from the light. "So are you. In fact, I would argue you're much more pathetic than I could ever be." Kyle stood silent; his eyes still faced the window. "This whole summer, what have you accomplished?" Cartman asked, knowing the answer. "At least I did something when I found out Wendy wasn't going to go for me."

Kyle brought his head around, but not to face Cartman. He just stared at the floor beside him. "What. What did you do?" Kyle didn't really want to know the answer. Kyle just wanted Cartman to get to the point so he would leave.

Cartman knew that his plans were going a bit awry, but he knew he could still pull it off somehow. So he went for it, "I came to you."

Kyle quickly rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for Cartman's games. "Cartman. Seriously?" Kyle turned around to face his enemy now, Cartman wasn't looking at him. "Get a life. I hate you. I would never help you." Cartman continued to avert his gaze and Kyle wasn't finished. "So what? We're in the same situation. Both of our hearts have been broken by the one person we hoped to be with for the rest of our lives…"

Cartman inhaled cautiously and interrupted Kyle's rant, "yeah. And it just so happens they're dating."

Kyle look abashed. "So? What does that have to do with us?"

Cartman looked up to reconnect his gaze with Kyle. "We're alone."

"I have Kenny, I don't know what you're talking about." Kyle immediately wanted Cartman to shake off that idea. He didn't want Cartman to think he was at any bit vulnerable. Unfortunately for him, Cartman knew better.

"Like that's any kind of companionship. How many times a week do you get to see him, three? Four times? Not enough," the larger boy simply stated.

Kyle was growing confused, "What is the point you're trying to make here? That we should buddy up or something? That now that we're fucked, we should be fucked together?" Kyle gaffed, "do you honestly think I would fall for something like that?" He questioned Cartman incredulously.

Cartman shrugged his shoulders, "beats having to wait for Kenny's resurrections. Lord knows I had to when you and Stan were off…" he thought for a second, and then smiled maliciously "and here I thought you two were just playing video games" Cartman deviously brought his attention back to Kyle who looked like he was about to pounce on him again. Round Two!

Kyle didn't attack Cartman. Not again. He wanted to, but then he remembered that it got him off. That's another reason he didn't want to hang out with Cartman. He should bring that up. Hopefully it would embarrass him out of harassing him. "Go ahead and think about that image, lard ass. Lord knows how bad you want to fuck me now after pinning me down like that." Kyle teasingly ran a hand through his hair, and looked at Cartman with as much lust he could muster without getting nauseous over it. "I know you got hard. You disgusting pig."

The sneaky jew had him there, but this was all part of the game. Cartman wasn't too shocked that Kyle felt him, it had been obvious.., "So you felt it? Good. You've probably never felt anything that big in your life… or have you? You must have gotten lonely during these last couple of months, and Kenny wasn't around to play with you as much as you would have liked I bet." Kyle's playful expression died down when he realized Cartman was trying to weasel his way out of an admission and it was working. Cartman laughed to himself when he realized that he was in control of the situation once again. , "I wouldn't be surprised if you've slept around town while Kenny was in Hell you dirty jew rat…"

He couldn't help himself; he pounced on Cartman again and the fatass fucking loved it, but this time Kyle wouldn't let him enjoy it, oh no. Kyle fought dirty this time. He went for Cartman face, tearing it up with his nails, going for his eyes. Cartman winced away, "Hey! Stop it! You're hurting me!" He yelped, realizing this wasn't sexy anymore.

"That's the point dumb ass!" Kyle exclaimed as he brought his knee to Cartman's junk.

"FUCK!" Cartman shrieked as he fell to the ground.

Kyle kept kicking him until Cartman was completely incapacitated. In a final act of distaste, Kyle spit at his opponent's shaking body. After he was done with Cartman, Kyle quickly darted towards his desk to retrieve his keys, cell phone, and wallet. on his way out he shrugged into his coat and passed Cartman's still shaking body on the floor. Before Kyle left his room, Kyle calmly instructed Cartman's curled form, "when you go home tonight, when you jack off to me, I want you to remember I just kicked your sorry ass to the ground."

Cartman didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you Cartman. I hate you more than I hate the moment Stan told me it was over." Kyle was done. He was about to bolt towards the stairs when he heard Cartman speak..

"Where are you going to go Kyle?" The voice was muffled, but he still heard it. Kyle turned his head around to listen. "Kenny's dead, remember? I was just over there." Kyle sighed, he _had planned on going to_ Kenny's. the voice started up again, this time more pronounced. Cartman was pushed himself up off the ground.

Kyle still stood in the hallway as Cartman continued to banter, "gonna go to Stark's and reminisce about ancient times which will never resurface?" Kyle grit his teeth, he wasn't going to let Cartman win.

"You have no one Kyle. No one but me." Cartman tried to win back the game, it was the only reason he came over here and he was determined to get what he had come here for., "Believe it or not I understand what you are going through right now. I can help you get through this"

But by the time Cartman had finished, Kyle was already out the door. Cartman had no idea where the jew was going to go, but he did know one thing.

He just won this part of the game.

* * *

Cartman didn't even see Ike wave to him as he exited the Broflovski household, all he knew was that he was definitely going to jack off to Rammstein tonight while thinking about all the pretty images Kyle supplied for him today. Not the ass kicking part, but definitely all the points leading up to that.

His house was a short, convenient walk from Kyle's.. He passed by Stan's house, the _one_ place he knew Kyle was not visiting. He smiled smugly at that thought, but then he remembered a certain someone who _could _be at Stan's house and his face turned sour..

His enthusiasm flagged. The day had been so up and down for Cartman. He couldn't think of anything else that could have made his day any crazier.

That is until his mother nervously handed him a letter the second he got home.

A letter from his uncle.

He looked at her with the same knowing look he gave her whenever his uncle was forced into their lives. He carefully took the letter from his mother's hands. She didn't want him to open it. She didn't want Eric do have anything to do with him. But he closed his eyes and wordlessly took to the stairs. She watched him with pleading eyes, pleading him to just throw away the note, but he didn't look back. He hung right to enter his room.

He opened the door. Light flooded into the dark room, but it wasn't dreary like Kyle's had been. It was just unlit. He turned on the light. Everything was well kept. The bed was made, fresh linen stocked his drawers, the floor was vacuumed and everything was dusted; it was pristine, the way he liked it. The room was flawless, well…flawless despite the numerous Nazi posters and various anti-Semitic memorabilia that decorated his room- all given to him by his uncle.

As a kid, he loved getting these presents sent to him by his uncle in jail. Only as he grew older did he understand his _true_ intentions, which quite frankly, infuriated him.

Cartman wasn't going to end up in jail for something as paltry as leading a fucking hate group. He had bigger plans, SUCH bigger plans. Plans that didn't involve anyone else but him and his jew. He wouldn't let anyone else share this victory. Cartman felt insulted as he gazed upon the letter his uncle sent him. Tired of looking at it, he made way towards his closet where he knelt down and pulled out a shoe box filled to the brim with unopened letters all addressed to him with a return address from his uncle.

He added the new letter to the box and shoved it back into the dark closet.

* * *

Special Thanks to my Beta Reader fireblooms! 3

AN: My friend IRL Grando181 began a story called "Holocaust Revisited" a while back and is still in the process of writing it. The reason I mention this story is because Eric Cartman was a revered leader of a NeoNazi movement in his story as well and I wanted to clarify that I spoke with him and he realized that we had separate inspirations for our similar ideas. So there was no stealin' involved.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Secret Spires and Long Hair

-Märchen Chapter 2-

The last week of summer was a joke. Besides Cartman invading his room that one day, nothing else happened to Kyle that was out of the ordinary. Kenny came back at one point and tried to apologize profusely for blabbing everything to Cartman, but Kyle was stubborn and didn't forgive him until he saw Kenny get brutally mauled by a grizzly bear the next day. Kyle loved Karma, so now they were on speaking terms. However Kyle never did talk to Cartman for the duration the week, it worried him actually. One day Cartman was grinding his junk into him and now here, a week later, complete silence. Kyle shrugged it off though, maybe Cartman was probably just trying to vent. He reminded himself to beat the shit out of the fat ass again for using him as his personal punching bag.

Kyle couldn't think about that now though, he had to finish up all this pre-September homework that began to pile up when he became more apathetic towards the end of August. He only had a couple of hours before he needed to be at the school bus stop. As for now though- got to love these all nighters.

The word "exhaustion" didn't cover it, Kyle was almost dead. He felt like dying too, he had to make up stuff in his mind in order to gain motivation. Stuff like, the possibility of things that _might_ happen. Like maybe Stan will see how independent he had become during these past couple of months and THEN realize his mistake. Kyle smiled, his mind drifting from his book to the situation that played out in his head.

"_I don't need you anymore Stan." Kyle would boast as he would brisk by his ex boyfriend in the hallway outside his homeroom. _

"_I know, I need you." Stan would pout as he pathetically followed Kyle to his next class._

Déjà vu. Oh maybe this would work, but that would mean completely ignoring Stan even if they were in the same class. Everyone will notice their lack of communication, but it would be OH SO worth it if the little pussy would just crawl back to him. Kyle might not even accept at first, Stan had to be punished.

Reality struck him as his alarm clock rang, which indicated that if he didn't sleep now, he would have no energy to go through the motions in the morning. So he sighed, he was nowhere near finished, and made his way towards his closet. Something was bugging him though, he heard rattling outside. But he didn't have time to care about it; so he slipped over a night shirt. All he was wearing were boxers and a T. But by the time he made it over to his bed, he could actually see the figure outside his window.

He scoffed, _What did_ he _want?_

Kyle walked over to his window anxiously and opened it, "What? I thought you said you were on your way to Massachusetts? Can't keep your 'precious' Gregory waiting…" Kyle taunted as he dropped down the rope ladder he kept for easy access into his room. Stan used to be the primary person he needed it for, but now a day's Kenny seemed to be the person who needed it more often. Yet on some nights, his guardian angel would drop by and Kyle yet again went for the make shift ladder he made back in 8th grade. Thing still worked surprisingly enough…

A voice echoed from beneath, "You honestly zink I would leave you after what happened zat night?" Christophe asked incredulously. "I've been making rounds for you- watching ze fat asses' house making sure he wasn't leaving late at night tzu stalk you". The Mole was already climbing the ladder.

Kyle turned around and got under his covers. He wanted to talk to Christophe, but the Mole would understand if he dozed off in the process. Christophe was always aware of Kyle's current situations. His life was like Christophe's hobby outside of all the things his 'master' would make him do. Kyle never really understood why the Mole was so hung up on him, sex maybe? But Christophe never insulated that he liked Kyle that way. Maybe it had something to do with the time Kyle held him when he died. Yet whatever it was, ever since the Canadian/American War Christophe would randomly show up at Kyle's house, unannounced, and check on him.

Kyle was freaked out when Christophe did it the first time, but he gradually grew used to it over time. He actually began to like his visits after the Mole magically retrieved his laptop someone stole from him during his lunch break back in his freshman year. Even though Kyle could probably count by hand the number of times the Mole would show up a year, each one of the visits were pleasant and non-threatening, so Kyle rolled with it.

Christophe was now in Kyle's room, "Haven't been here in a while…" he noted as he surveyed the room. Nothing had changed, but it definitely seemed staler. He peered down at Kyle who was nuzzled in his sheets; poor kid had probably been up all night finishing his homework.

"I won't be here long, I just wanted tzu tell you zat I haven't seen ze fat ass do anyzing suspicious. It genuinely seems as zough he was blowing off steam zat night. You have nozzing tzu worry about as far as I can tell." Christophe reassured his muse as he slowly approached the bed.

Kyle hummed contently as he nuzzled further into his soft down pillow, he loved his pet mole.

The Mole ran a hand through Kyle's curly red hair and brought his face down to plant a soft kiss on the boy's temple, "You know I'm leaving shortly, I should be at ze manor by now. I don't know when I'll be back in Colorado."

"You've already done so much," Kyle cooed, "I didn't know you'd be here this week, I'm so grateful you were there that night".

Christophe continued to stroke Kyle's hair, "I knew Cartman would be arriving sometime zis month, and I also knew that he might have wanted tzu pick a fight with you ze moment he got here. I am sorry I did not stop him before he got tzu your house; an assassin from Greece followed me here and I had to take care of him". He tried to excuse his absence, but all Kyle cared about was going to sleep.

"Thank you Mole." Kyle tiredly gazed at his guardian angel, "I owe everything to you honestly, if you hadn't been here this summer I probably would have done something stupid".

"Nonsence, you are so much besser zan zat. Zank Kenny too, he might not have been here as much but the poor zing tried". Christophe moved his hand from Kyle's head and made his way towards the window to leave.

Kyle moved so that he could cry out to him, "So you don't know when you'll be back?"

Christophe started to climb down the ladder, "You can always call me, love." He started to close the window from the outside.

"What if Cartman suddenly appears in my room again?" Kyle asked as he sat up, making sure to catch the Mole before he shut the window all the way.

"I'll try tzu stop zat before eet could happen, but just call me eef you start tzu grow suspicious." Christophe called out to his muse when he got to the ground. Kyle still heard him despite the window being closed.

Kyle shifted around again so that he would be sleeping on his left side, the way he usually sleeps. He couldn't fall asleep though, Mole's visit reminded him that he relied on him too much this week. First when Christophe took him in after Cartman scared the fuck out of him, and then again when he asked the Mole to spy on Cartman for the rest of the week to make sure the whole thing was just an isolated incident. Kyle then realized that he sometimes did have a tendency to rely on people for additional reassurance and support: first Stan, then Kenny, and more recently Christophe.

He tried not to think about it. However if he was going to pull off this whole independence thing in order to get Stan back… wait. That didn't make sense.

Why did he need to get Stan back? Why _act_ independent? Why not just _be_ independent? Fuck getting Stan back, Kyle just needed to learn how to be self reliant. Stan had been his best friend his whole life, has Kyle ever just been… Kyle?

Maybe this semester he would finally learn to just be himself.

* * *

School was just an hour away, Cartman couldn't believe it. A whole summer ruined, what a fuck up. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. The worst part about all of this is was that he and Wendy were still enrolled in the same debate class. He did it on purpose, he "predicted" that he and Wendy would hit it off this summer so he intentionally signed up for the same Poli Sci class she had. The classes he would have without Wendy were his Advanced German classes, his second mod, and then the tutor hour he was being paid for during Lunch.

This semester was going to be gruesome. Not only did he have to sit across from his failed love attempt for a whole hour and a half, but he also had to help miserable little freshman with their German assignments. He might as well just kill himself now. Take his Glock 17 pistol and shoot himself in the head.

But then something caught his eye, his iTunes was still up on his desktop. It was paused on Sonne by Rammstein and his keyboard was surrounded by tissues. Oh yeah, Cartman forgot about _him._

Maybe this semester wouldn't be so bad. If Cartman worked hard enough, maybe he could get Kyle in his corner and then everything might not suck as hard. It would be even funnier if Cartman could get the fucker to fall for him in the process, wouldn't that be humiliating for the little jew.

Cartman's mood brightened, he actually decided to look good for his first day of school. He combed his hair and applied cologne to all the right places. Frau Anke, the German teacher, would just love to see him so radiant. She had the hots for him, he knew it.

Finishing touch. his large black military coat. It was a replica Allgemeine SS officer's coat with all of the insignia removed. It looked so good on him though! He got it as a Christmas present from his grandfather one year, but his mom wouldn't let him wear it unless he stripped all the stuff off of it. It was a sacrilegious act, but it looked too good on him to let it collect dust in a closet. So he decided to keep all the insignia separate from it, but then went ahead and found the cap to go with it… at which point his mom discovered it and told him to remove the eagle and death's head from it so that it wouldn't offend anyone if he wore it.

So now he _subliminally_ looked like Nazi, which Eric honestly thought was better. People would look at him and think 'Nazi?' but then shake it off believing 'that no one would want to look like that'. Eric laughed at that thought. He looked amazing, he kissed at his reflection in the mirror and turned on his heel to leave the bathroom. His mother was in the kitchen but she heard him descend the stairs, "Honey! I made you some waffles! I know that today is your first day of…" she caught a glimpse of him, "school".

Eric knew she hated it when he wore it, but it wasn't like she was going to tell him to wear something different. All she said was, "On the first day?"

He sat down at the table, "Why not? It's not like Frau Anke already knows…"

"But you know how much the Karmicheals hate it when you flaunt it. They've tried so hard to get you away from it, and so have I hon." She lectured him. He had heard this speech a million times. So he stayed quiet. He knew that neither his mother nor the Karmichaels knew the full extent of his fascination with the Nazis. Yet he was still somewhat grateful towards the Karmichaels. They were like a second family to him, despite the fact that his family back in Nebraska despised them ever since Ernst Karmichael lost his Uncle's case 35 years ago.

After Howard was thrown in prison, Ernst and Anke visited Liane every so often to make sure she wasn't lonely. All three of them were happy that they weren't tied to Howard any longer. Then after Eric was born, Ernst secretly attempted to steer him away from his uncle's influences by teaching him German at an early age along with contemporary German issues. Ernst tried to convince Eric that Nazi Germany wasn't as cool as the new Germany, and it kind of worked. Through Ernst's private lessons, Eric was able to gain an appreciation for not only Nazi Germany, but modern day Germany as well. At the current time however, he unfortunately preferred the former to the latter.

"What did you do with the letter?" his mother spoke again. Eric wasn't going to answer the question, instead he changed the subject.

"You know I'm the school's German tutor for this semester right? I'm actually getting paid for it. Lord knows I need the money." He informed his mother as he finished his gigantic plate of waffles.

Liane sulked for a second when she realized that her son wasn't going to answer her question, but then chimed in, "Maybe you can start paying for the bills around here" she laughed, trying to make it obvious that she was kidding.

He laughed at the absurd comment as well, "You're such a kidder mom. I should be home around, well I'll call you. For an after school snack, how about banana crepes? You make those so well…" This was not a request, it was a ritual. Liane constantly wanted to make him happy, and nothing made her happier than when she saw how pleased her son was when he got home from a long day at school and enjoyed one of her homemade snacks. Liane was delighted when she heard her son compliment her crepes, "Of course hun! I'll make homemade whipped cream too, and not too dry like the last time when you couldn't eat the apples ones I made".

Eric remembered how bad those tasted gave the remark, "Yeah good idea, those were horrible." He got up to leave, it was about time to catch the bus.

Liane winced at his discontentment, so she desperately tried get back into his approval, "I'm so sorry honey, but I'll make sure that these have plenty of cream on them so you'll enjoy them okay?" she followed him to the front door so that she could put on his coat.

Eric took note of her following him and subsequently brushed her off, "Mom, I can put on my own coat. I'll call you when I'm on my way home okay?" he opened the door. "Why don't you out and buy me some new sheets? The ones I have are getting kinda worn. Make sure they match my room. Egyptian Cotton." He tried to give her something to do so that she'd leave him alone.

His mother's expression changed from concerned to delighted. She cried out in praise, "Of course hon! They'll be on your bed before you go to sleep tonight!" To the mall! No time to lose! She had a new quest and a new purpose in serving her beloved son!

Eric was just happy to get her off his tail.

* * *

Kyle was unusually cold, it was probably because he was still so tired. However he managed to read most of the book for his psychology class, he totally thought the teacher should have given him more warning. Then again, he did procrastinate terribly. Whatever. He honestly wasn't thinking about school right now, all he could think about was the fact that he was about to see Stan for the first time since they had broken up. He didn't know how, but he actually managed to stay perfectly clear from him ever since that fateful day. And now they were about to see each other again. He wasn't ready for this, and Kenny wasn't there to help. Kyle had stopped by his house on the way and his parents told him he hadn't come back yet. Damien must be holding Kenny to spite him, because normally Kenny would be here during such a taxing time. Great, thanks son of a bitch.

So now he was about to go at this alone. But Kyle remembered his conversation to himself last night and decided to just fuck it. He would just ignore him, pretend he was a new kid or something.

Easier said than done.

As Kyle approached the school bus, he could see Stan waiting there, as if he got there early on purpose. His heart sunk to his stomach. Kyle wasn't ready; he couldn't be there with him. It was surreal. During these last couple of months he'd only seen Stan in his dreams. Was this a dream? Could he wake up? Please wake up. Someone please wake him u…

"What the fuck are you doing out in the middle of the street jewboy?" a voice grabbed him back into reality. Kyle whipped his head around to Cartman who was staring at him in confusion. Believe it or not, Kyle was happy to see him. Now he could hide behind his huge ass.

So much for independence.

"I'm still waking up," Kyle admitted walking behind Cartman to avoid Stan's gaze which was already fixated on him. Kyle was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"Oh. So I guess I wasn't the ONLY one up late night huh? I knew you'd like our little midnight encounter you little cock slut…" Cartman once again tried to start a scene, but Kyle didn't buy into it, he was trying to stay as low key as possible.

"Shut it lard ass and keep still." he positioned himself directly behind Cartman in order to appear invisible to his ex boyfriend.

"Why?" Cartman asked in all seriousness, but then they arrived at the school bus stop and Cartman saw Stan. "Oh." He wasn't happy to see the little ass fuck there either. Stan knew Kyle was behind the fatass but, not surprisingly, he didn't have the balls to say a word to him. Stan did try to talk to Cartman though.

"Hey Cartman, how was the trip? I haven't seen you since school let out in what, May?" Stan tried to be as friendly as possible, but he truthfully had NO idea about Cartman's earlier infatuation with his current girlfriend. By bringing up the trip, Cartman thought Stan was trying to rub it in his face that he stole his girl.

Cartman didn't let that slide, "Oh it was great! You should talk to Wendy about it though; she saw more of the sights than I did. And when I say sights, I mean penis. And in hearing all about your previous little escapades with my dear friend Kyle here, I believe you might be interested in hearing all about it from her" The bus arrived. Cartman quickly moved to get on. Stan just stood back, aghast.

Kyle wanted to laugh but wouldn't. Yeah Cartman somewhat insulted him when he dished it out to that emo dipshit, but Kyle knew the insult wasn't directed towards him at any way. So he followed Cartman onto the bus and sat in the seat directly in front of the seat Cartman was in.

Stan hurriedly walked past both of them and sat in the back of the bus.

Kyle didn't want to say what he was about to say, but he had to, "Thanks."

Cartman stopped putting on his headphones when he heard Kyle, but he didn't really understand, "Thanks for what?" he asked in confusion.

Kyle shrugged, "For letting me hide behind you, and for putting that no good bastard his place" he placidly answered as he dug through his bag for his own headphones.

"Oh, that wasn't for you. I really hate that son a bitch for stealing Wendy from me. And the whole hiding thing? Man up Broflovski, seriously." Cartman added as he suddenly caught eye of Kyle's class schedule.

"Shut up, Cartman." Kyle put no heart in that last statement, he really did need to man up and not act like a crying baby when it came to confronting his ex.

Cartman didn't hear Kyle; he was too busy looking at the jew's schedule. Philosophy, Physics, Math…

German 101?

"Why are you taking German?" he asked quickly, trying to curb his enthusiasm but the excitement in his voice was obvious.

Kyle looked behind him, only hearing Cartman somewhat since his headphones were on. He muted his music, "What?"

Thank god Kyle didn't hear Cartman the first time, "I said, why are you taking German?"

The jew rolled his eyes, "Don't get any ideas dumb ass. I know the teacher, she's a family friend".

Oh that's right, Kyle's dad and Ernst became partners in their law firm after the whole thing with his uncle went down. So naturally Kyle would know Frau Anke.

Cartman nodded, "huh, easy 'A' huh? Well, Frau Anke's a pretty hard teacher. She's fun and all but she wants her students to learn as much German as they can during her class, so be prepared". He fairly warned Kyle, even though it would be funny as hell to see Kyle fail German.

Kyle sighed, "It can't be as hard as some of my other AP classes. AP Physics looks like a bitch. I was kinda hoping German would be my easy class… I mean it's pretty close to Yiddish right?"

Cartman smirked, "How should I know? Like I know a lick of Yiddish…" Kyle can be so dumb sometimes, "Stupid jew". He spitefully added.

"Whatever fat ass. You'll see, I'll be speaking German better than you by the end of semester…" he fought back, Kyle gained some spirit back from watching Cartman serve his ex boyfriend.

Cartman laughed at the thought, "Das will ich sehen" he stated coldly.

Kyle obviously had no idea what he just said, "Yeah you keep doing that, I talked to Frau Anke last semester and she told me she was getting a really good German tutor for this semester. She told me Herr Ernst had been teaching him German ever since he was a kid and now he's nearly fluent. And! That he'd help me whenever I needed it since he was getting paid for it! So there!" Kyle finished smugly. That would show that no good disgusting lard ass for trying to one up him by sneaking in his foreign language skill. Kyle thought about responding in Hebrew, but Cartman would probably just call him a jewnerd and laugh at him about it.

Cartman smirked in satisfaction. Did the jew honestly not know about his connections with the Karmichaels? The jew had no idea did he? Frau Anke basically gave away who the German tutor was going to be and Kyle didn't get it. But oh my god, Cartman pictured the look on Kyle's face when he'd walk into the classroom only to discover that his tutor was actually him.

He started to grow yet another boner, shit. Private German tutoring sessions with his jew? This scenario looked like it came right out of one of his wet dreams.

Scratch everything he thought about how sucky this semester was going to be, it honestly was looking like the best. Semester. EVER.

* * *

When the bus stopped, Cartman followed Kyle off of the bus. Kyle didn't seem to care, he still had his head phones on. That's why Cartman noticed everyone looking at them before Kyle did. Feeling a bit eerie about it Cartman nudged Kyle's shoulder, "jew boy… I think everyone is looking at you."

Kyle didn't hear Cartman at first, he didn't want to really. He was starting to get sick of him. So he took off his head phones, but before he could ask what his problem was, he saw it for himself. Everyone in front of the school was looking at him. It was weird, like… they knew.

It was even worse when Stan got off of the bus. Once the crowd saw Stan brisk past Cartman and Kyle without giving them a second glance, that's when they all started whispering to each other. Worst yet was when Wendy met him at the entrance and wrapped her around his.

Cartman was infuriated as he watched on enviously as this whole scene took place, but Kyle snapped him out of it when the jew grabbed him by his bicep while whispering angrily, "**what the fuck was that? Did you fucking tell anyone?"** Kyle's voice was more worried than irate but still, Cartman had no idea what the fuck was going on.

"No, believe it or not I have nothing to do with…" he was cut off by someone grabbing Kyle off of him.

"Kyle! HEY! What's up buddy! I need to talk to you for a sec!" It was Kenny. He looked crazed. "Cartman, **if you don't mind."** He bit off those last couple of words as he dragged Kyle away. Kyle desperately looked back towards Cartman, the poor jew was just as confused as he was. That's when Cartman saw Butters.

Butters saw him too, and as Cartman stormed towards him wanting answers, he turned pale. By the time Cartman was two feet away from him the blonde was already cowering, "I don't know what you want Eric but trust me I have no idea what I did!"

Cartman picked up Butters off the ground as Dougie bravely attempted to defend his Professor by growling and yelling at Eric, who ignored him completely "Listen butters I just want answers, I haven't been here all summer."

Butters was blubbering, "Wha, what do you want to know?"

"Why were all these people looking at Kyle and Stan so weirdly?"

"What, didn't you hear? They haven't been seen near each other all summer! Kyle hasn't been seen at all! He was invited to Clyde's pool party and everything and he didn't even RSVP. Kenny said he's been depressed and, everyone is just under the impression that he and Stan are no longer on speaking terms. Shame really, they were such great friends."

Cartman listened to Butters carefully. He already knew all this information of course, but Butters didn't say one word about them being gay. I guess that was still a secret, okay.

"That's it? Are you telling me everything? Because if you aren't Butters, I'll find out. And I'll kill your parents." Cartman threatened him to make sure he wasn't just trying to cover up for the gaywads.

"GAH! I'M SURE ERIC I'M SURE I PROMISE JUST LET ME GO!" Cartman let him go. He was telling the truth. He wouldn't lie to him. As Cartman heard Kenny say, "Butters has more than a loose ass".

Ew.

"Gut." Cartman concluded his business with his former friend and proceeded to his homeroom. Mrs. Anke's homeroom. He made sure of it. He could get away with anything in Mrs. Anke's homeroom. She _did_ had the hots for him.

Kenny told Kyle the same thing Butters told Cartman which was the same thing Henrietta told Stanley after he dropped off Wendy at her homeroom. Stan and Kyle were therefore reassured that their secret was still safe.

However- Kenny did ask Kyle why he was with Cartman this morning, and when Kyle told him he used his huge ass to hide from Stan, Kenny laughed at first, but then told him to grow a pair.

* * *

When Cartman arrived at his homeroom, he was shocked when he discovered that his 'homeroom' was actually just, German club. He guessed Mrs. Anke just arranged it so the primary members stayed in her class during the morning.

Including him, all five commandos were present.

The President: Mr. and Mrs. Karmichael's eldest son was named Franz. He had blond hair and blue eyes as did his parents, but he hated his features with an ever loving passion. Yet apparently he didn't hate them enough to actually wear contacts or dye his hair. He spoke fluent German due to the fact that his parents brought him up in a bilingual household, but he never usually spoke German at school. He however did speak German to his girlfriend.

The Vice President: Ulla Hiller, Franz Karmichael's girlfriend, was the German exchange student. Her parents sent her to attend school in America to avoid certain rumors about her ancestry which were being spread back home in Germany. She too had blonde hair and blue eyes but unlike Franz, she liked to flaunt the fact that she looked so Aryan since she reveled in the fact that the stereotype was viewed so negatively. It's was as though she was mocking the whole idea behind being taboo.

The Treasurer: Nigel Luftig was a German Band enthusiast who specifically joined the German Club so that he could understand the lyrics of his favorite songs. He was taking his second year of German and could understand some of it. He has been to Germany before, but only to go to the Bundesvision Song Contest when the finalists performed last year.

Eric Cartman was the Secretary, so he was the one who made all the announcements and conducted all the meetings.

The Historian: Bert Langhast was even fatter than Cartman and much taller. He had darker hair but blue eyes and was constantly talking about German food. Whenever there was a German club sponsored event, he would wear his authentic Lederhosen and Ulla would wear her Dirndl dress and they would look SO CUTE and stereotypical together. But even better was when Cartman would bust in wearing his black coat and black cap which would subsequently disillusion everyone present.

"Du bist zu spät." Nigel quipped as he threw a paper airplane at Cartman who was standing by the door as the bell rang. Everyone present ignored the start of the morning announcements, instead, they were all sitting in a semi circle staring down Cartman.

"Was? Was habe ich getan?" Cartman asked as he sat down frustrated from their stares. He already had to put up with stares this morning, albeit the stares were directed at Kyle, not him.

"Eric Liebling..." Mrs. Anke softly probed him, "Haben Sie eine Zeitung lesen?" Her voice was like a breath of fresh air, but her message caught him off guard.

"Dein Onkel…" Ulla put it bluntly.

Cartman replied, "Und? Er ist ein Scheisskerl... wir wissen das…"

"Nein, Cartman." It seemed as though Franz would be the one to inform him, "Letze woche. Er wurde aus dem Gefängnis entlassen."

What.

"Was?" Cartman didn't believe Franz, but then again he did remember his mother say something to him before he left on his trip about it being 35 years ago this year that his uncle was incarcerated. And that they gave him a 35 year sentence. And that he would be away when he was finally released. Shit. His mom did tell him, he just forgot. No wonder she was so worried about that letter.

But why did they know? Was it really in a newspaper? "Es war in der Zeitung? Warum?" Cartman asked in utter bewilderment.

"Ja, das mit ihrem Onkel ist eine große Neuigkeit. Ich meine, er war nicht auf der ersten Seite, aber es gibt einen Artikel." Mrs. Anke explained as Cartman listened in completely taken aback. She did not know Cartman hadn't a clue about his release. She thought that he was first person to know, with all the letters that Howard sent him.

Cartman was shocked about the news, but he knew it would happen one day. The bad part was that he didn't expect it to happen so soon, especially now that he was getting closer and closer to his jew. He didn't want his uncle to get the wrong impression, oh god that would be horrible.

Franz asked a question that had been bugging him ever since he heard of Howard's release, "Du wirst dich ihm nicht anschließen, oder?" Mrs. Anke looked at him as though he screamed "FUCK SATAN BABY TITS". Franz quickly discovered that was bad question to ask, for Cartman narrowly missed his head when the larger boy chucked his chair at him at full force.

"**Wirklich? Du glaubst, ich würde mich ihm anschließen?**" Everyone just ducked into their seats as Cartman exploded.

Then a small voice rang out from the desks, "Ja." Nigel replied. The kid certainly had a death wish. Mrs. Anke quickly got up out of her desk.

Just as Cartman was about to teach that sorry ass a hard lesson, Mrs. Anke stopped him just in time by gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Cartman stopped dead in his tracks, "Er weiß es nicht. Er kann uns nicht einmal verstehen." she stated gingerly as he brought his hand down.

"Ja ich kann!" Nigel shouted, he couldn't really.

"Setzten sie sich, Cartman, wir sprechen später darüber." She instructed him, and he complied. Yet he still was staring down Nigel who was seated in the center of the room. The kid now knew that he should never fuck with Cartman. Hard head, as if the chair throw wasn't enough…

Bert watched this whole thing not knowing what the fuck was going on. All he knew was that his Hörnchen was delicious. He picked up his book bag and started to walk out the door, "Tschüss Leute…"

The bell for the first mod rang finally did ring, and luckily for everyone still present, it was Advanced German.

* * *

Kyle wasn't so lucky. He was still so embarrassed from the stares this morning, even if they really didn't know the full scope of the story. On top if it all, now he had to go to AP Physics with Wendy. Thank god their last names were far apart.

But that didn't seem to stop her from sitting RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.

He intentionally sat in back of the classroom this time! He thought that Wendy would usually sit up front like she usually does, but it looked like she intentionally sought him out for some reason. What was she trying to do? She didn't even look at him. What the fuck? Get away.

The bell rang for class to start and the teacher started to go over the syllabus. But as Kyle brought out his notebook to take down notes, he saw a note flutter onto his desk.

Fuck this shit. He doesn't pass notes.

But opened it up out of curiosity, it stated the obvious.

"Why aren't you talking to Stan?"

Oh my god. Really? Did she really just ask him that? I mean, she's smart right… can't she figure it out? Did he have to spell it out for her? Instead of gracing her with a response, Kyle just crumpled up the letter and shoved it off his desk. She was oblivious, she had no idea how much he hated her.

Well, he hated Stan more than he hated her. But he hated her for a different reason. She knew Stan for how long now and _still_ hasn't figured out that he loved him more than he ever loved her? How was she the #1 student again and how he was still at #2?

Then yet another note fluttered onto his desk.

"Is it about me? I'm not going to take him away from you, he can still be your best friend. He doesn't take me out as much as it is anyway… lol."

'That's because you're a beard dumbass' is what he wanted to write back. But yet again he crumpled it and… well. He had to shut her up. He uncrumpled it and started to scribble down.

"Wendy, this has nothing to do with you. No offense, but I'd really like for you to stay out of it." He treid to be as cordial as he could manage. He passed the note. She looked disappointed, but started to scribble again. She passed him the note.

"He hasn't been the same since you stopped talking. I've been seeing… new scars."

Kyle's heart sunk, but he couldn't give in. Stan had to man up. Yeah Kyle knew he was a cutter, but he only did it for attention. Kyle knew that only reason Stan was cutting now was to get his attention. He wasn't going to be rewarded for bad behavior, if Stan really wanted to get his attention the idiot would have to face him like a man. He started to scribble his response when the teacher said his name.

"Broflovski, Testaburger. My class is no place to be sharing notes. Broflovski, come to the front of the class and read your note."

Kyle got up off his seat and started to walk towards the front, Wendy looked oh so guilty.

He faced the class but then fixed his eyes on Wendy and stoically announced,

"Tell him I don't care."

* * *

Thank god Physics was finished. As soon as the bell rang Wendy left the class room in a hurry, probably to go tell Stan that Kyle doesn't give two shits about him anymore. Which was a lie, of course Kyle was worried about Stan. But if he went up to Stan now that Wendy just informed him about his cutting, Stan would think that cutting meant immediate attention. He'll just have to learn the hard way, and it's not like Stan would out right kill himself, he's too much of a pussy.

So Kyle just shrugged it off, it was all he could do at this point. Just wait. Wait for everything. Wait for Stan to come back to him, wait for the bell for the next mod to begin, wait for Cartman to stop bugging him, wait for Christophe to come visit him again.

Wait for things to go back to normal.

By the time his thought process ended he was already in Mrs. Anke's class.

"Kyle Liebling!" she greeted him as she saw her little Kyle munchkins enter her classroom.

"Hi Frau Anke." He greeted back as he approached her desk as other students started to fill in.

"Mein Gott Kyle It's been a vhile hasn't it! I haven't seen you since we all came over for dinner that one night in July, you seemed a little off, is everyzing okay? Franz told me you haven't been seen around town at all." she asked, being the Mother Hen she was.

Kyle wanted to roll his eyes but wouldn't. It seemed like everyone wanted to know if he was 'okay', "yeah I was just probably busy, I had stuff to read over the summer and I was just probably bummed." He lied.

"Oh okay, but don't vorry! This class is fun! Ve'll have a great time, ja?" she tried to brighten up her Kyle munchkin's mood but he seemed to just nod it off as he responded. "I'm sure I will Frau Anke."

She stood up to give him a hug, oh great… "Ok Kyle Liebling, take a seat. Class is about to begin." He blushed as some of the kids snickered at him. Great, now everyone would think that he was some kind of teachers pet. Well they were right.

Kyle took a seat as Frau Anke started class by saying that the kids should call her 'Frau Anke', the name he knew her as since the day he was introduced to her as a kid. But after her introduction he started to think about other things. Like Stan. And School. And the current miserable state of his Life. And Cartman. And Everything.

And then the fucking bell rang.

What? Class was already over? Did he really just doze through that whole lesson? He had never done that before! Damn, wasn't he already fucked up enough? Now he was going to be clueless about the homework that night.

He approached Frau Anke as the class started to disperse, "Frau Anke, I don't know why but I feel as though I need a little extra help with this. Is there any way I could get the notes from the syllabus or something for tonight's assignment?" he lied so that he didn't have to admit he wasn't paying attention in class. He sure was lying a lot recently.

Frau Anke knew he wasn't paying attention in class and she began to realize that she hunch was right, something _was_ off about him, "I can't really do that Kyle, but fortunately for you this mod is Lunch mod and the tutor vill be in here shortly!"

Oh good. That tutor she was talking about what working today. He actually wanted to meet him; he was another friend of The Karmichael family apparently. Hopefully they could become friends so that he could ace this class no sweat.

"That sounds great Frau Anke! So I should just stay here?" Cool now he didn't have to go through the awkwardness of going to the lunchroom where he usually ate with Stan.

"Yes, this is vhere the tutor vill be." She responded, but then she went back to her desk and started to collect some things, "But I vill not be here, I have to go to a foreign language department meeting in the teacher's lounge." She informed him as he took a seat in the center of the room.

"Oh okay, then I'll see you later Frau Anke." He took out his notebook to see if he took _any_ notes. Nope. Damn.

Frau Anke pulled out her prepared lunchbox and locked her cabinet, she didn't know if she should say this but she did anyway, "Kyle Liebling, if you're not feeling right you should go to the guidance counselors. They are very good in Colorado ever since…vell."

"It's okay Frau Anke I just need to get back into school mode." Great, she saw right through him. However he wasn't too surprised about her insight, she was like another mom to him, but lord knows he didn't need another one.

She puffed, "It's not like you to doze off for an entire class."

Kyle sighed, "yeah I know, but it won't happen again. I promise." He attempted to smile at her. Some of her anxieties about him waned.

"Okay Kyle Liebling, he should be here shortly." She assured him as she opened the door, "Bis später," she dismissed as she started to walk down the hallway. But then she heard him greet someone, "Oh skfnal Eric afsig gjgoegmg." it was all in German so Kyle tuned it out, and subsequently didn't catch the Eric part.

They kept talking, and then Kyle heard his name. And then he heard the kid laugh and say something like, "Wierklik? Ick bin niche oobearrascht."

Was the tutor _laughing_ at him?

They sounded like they were departing from each other and then he heard loud footsteps coming towards the classroom. The door handle shook and then the door was opened,

and _Cartman_ walked in.

Kyle's face screwed up in astonishment.

_No._ _This was a mistake_. Kyle thought as his mind tried to make sense of this situation. He couldn't identify Cartman's voice in German yet.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, not saying a word. Then Cartman smiled this knowing little assface smile and said, "I knew you couldn't hack it."

Kyle started to gather his things, "Fuck this shit I'm not staying for this." Cartman started to laugh as he watched Kyle fumble with his things as he attempted to escape.

Cartman tried to keep him from leaving by saying "Come on jewface, It won't be so bad. What's wrong about you… and me… alone… in a class… speaking in German…" Oh god not here Cartman couldn't sport another one…

"Yeah, I can think of at least 10 different reasons why this is not going to work." Kyle threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Okay, name them." Cartman challenged him.

Kyle was pretty sure he could, "Okay one I'm not going to be alone in a class with you. Two you probably would perceive this as some power trip. Three you probably wouldn't even teach me anything. Four I can probably teach this to myself. Five Mrs. Anke has no idea about our history. Six I'm not even going to go into your whole Nazi fascination thing. Seven you've probably have had a wet dream about this. Eight I could be doing better things. Nine I'm hungry. And ten… you'll probably hit on me while you're helping me and that would make me throw up." Kyle was impressed with himself, he could probably think of a couple more reasons why he wouldn't stay.

Cartman nodded, seeming aware of why Kyle would list those reasons, but then he replied, "One you're not really alone, the walls are paper thin and if for some reason I attacked you, someone would hear and come in here to stop it. Two this is my job now so no I don't see it as a power trip, I get paid for it. Three I'm near fluent. Four, don't make me **laugh**. Five, well I think you're right. Six you have no idea what you're even **talking **about. Seven, I think it's weird that you even brought that _up_. Eight, like what… stalk Stan? Nine it won't take the whole lunch period. And ten." He smiled. "Well we'll just see about that."

Kyle rolled his eyes, Cartman just shot down nearly every one of his points and the fat ass actually made sense doing it. "Well the your tenth explanation is why I'm leaving." he moved to walk past Cartman.

Cartman sighed, "Kyle, Frau Anke told me you dozed off in class and you didn't retain a thing, don't you want some help?" he tried to sound sincere. Cartman _really_ wanted Kyle to stay.

"Not from you, I'll ask Franz." Kyle simply stated.

Cartman had to think of something quick, "Okay okay. How about this, if I don't help you pass this class with flying colors, you'll never see me again. I solemnly swear this on everything I ever held sacred."

Kyle stopped, he really did need help and he had no idea where Franz was anyway, "So you swear it on the Third Reich?" he couldn't believe he was actually giving in. But Frau Anke was concerned, and Cartman _could_ help. The bastard was getting paid for it, and if he tried anything funny Kyle could just tell Frau Anke and she would fire his sorry ass.

The jew was so ridiculous, "Sure, if you think I hold it sacred. Fine." Cartman brushed off his 'insult' like a pesky insect flying across his face.

Kyle sighed the biggest sigh he sighed today and turned around to sit back down on a random desk, "Well lets start. It can't be too difficult."

Cartman loved himself so much, "Okay then, what do you know so far?" he sat down across from his jew.

"Nothing, I dozed off the entire class remember?" Kyle crossed his arms and defiantly stared at the boy across from him.

Cartman didn't pay attention to his body language and continued on, "Okay, do you know like… the whole 'My name is' thing?"

"no."

"Ich heiße Eric Cartman."

"Come again?"

"Ich heiße…" Cartman signaled for him to take notes. Kyle reluctantly picked up a pencil and started to write this down.

"How do you write that?" Kyle inquired platonically.

"I c h, h e i s-set e…" Cartman started to spell it out. Oh god he was getting paid for treating Kyle like an invalid.

"S set?" Kyle asked.

Cartman knew he would ask this question and sighed, "You know… that B thing."

Kyle somewhat knew what he was talking about, "so it looks like 'Ich heiBe…" he even pronounced it with a 'b' sound.

"Sss… you pronounce it with a sss sound." Cartman gently took Kyle's notebook and scratched out Kyle's heiBe and substituted his own heiße, but with a little note saying 'like sss'.

Cartman handed Kyle's notebook back and Kyle read the line, "Ich heiße Kyle Broflovski."

Cartman smiled a malicious grin.

* * *

By the time their session ended, Kyle actually got through all the basics. For the asshole Cartman was, he was sure efficient. Kyle didn't even feel threatened, but he knew Cartman was enjoying every second of the lesson, well it was the price he had to pay for being such a mope. He actually walked with Cartman to the lunch room, it beat walking in alone with all the fucking stares.

"So what's after ten?" Kyle continued the lesson as they walked together to the second floor.

"Elf..zwolf… I'll cover it in our next session. For now you have enough to worry about, like where you're going to sit." Cartman opened the door to the stairwell which led to the cafeteria.

Kyle puffed, "Well it won't be anywhere near Stan. Kenny should be here, and he wouldn't sit near Stan either, so I'll sit with Kenny." He answered Cartman but he was really just thinking out loud.

"Okay whatever… got to wonder where Stan's gonna sit though." Cartman asked himself as he opened the door to the second floor, Kyle followed.

"Like I give a flying fuck." The jew quipped as Cartman amusedly huffed in agreement.

They both turned into the corridor where the door to the cafeteria was, they were already getting stares from people hanging outside the door. The most awkward stares were actually coming from Stan's little goth friends who were leaning against the lockers, the guys were looking at Kyle… but the girl was looking at…

Cartman?

With a death glare, like she knew. Like she knew everything about him and all his cruel intentions. Cartman was weirded out, he wanted to go punch her face in, but instead he followed Kyle who was already walking into the lunchroom.

Kyle ignored the stares he was getting, but Cartman couldn't. It was like everyone knew! Like it was school wide news that Stan and Kyle weren't friends anymore, were they _that_ popular? Well Stan was popular since he was like the quarterback and Wendy was the president of the National Honor Society, but Kyle was just a little geeky jew. _His_ little geeky jew, but nevertheless still pretty unremarkable. He was always second; second to Stan in rank, second to Wendy in smarts, second at basically everything. Well second is nothing to shake a stick at; Cartman didn't want to know how HE ranked at all.

Cartman saw Kenny's table in the distance so he laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder, "Hey jew, Kenny's over there. Go sit down I need to get in the lunch line."

Kyle had no idea why Cartman was caring so much, "yeah whatever, go ahead." He shooed Cartman off of him as he started to walk towards Kenny's table; also seated were Token, Craig, Tweek, Thomas, and Jimmy. Kenny already instructed all of them to not say a word about Stan when Kyle got there. They really wanted to know what the fuck was going on though.

"Hey Kyle, how's classes?" Kenny opened up a neutral subject.

Kyle sat down, "They're okay, I hate Physics though."

Kenny knew why Kyle hated Physics."Whatever dude, she's a tramp." He dismissed.

Kyle didn't want to talk about that, "So how was Clyde's pool party, I wanted to go but I couldn't." he could of gone but didn't. Stan.

Jimmy spoke up, trying to make the conversation more uplifting. He always did like to brighten the mood with his humor, "It was...t.t.t.t terrific! His mother made pppp Punch and we spilked it with.. v.v..Vodka"

Thomas was the next to talk, "We got so SHITfaced that TITTYLICKER the party continued into the COCK morning!" Craig always loved it when Thomas yelled cock out loud.

Craig sneakily put an arm around Thomas' shoulder and looked at Kyle, "Apparently when Tommy here gets drunk, he starts to spurt even _naughtier _words.." he teased.

Thomas combated the statement, "SHIT Craig shut the FUCK up!" he pushed Craig off of him and he landed onto Tweek. The over-caffeinated kid freaked, "GAH Get off of me! Who knows the last time you washed that jacket! I'll catch the swine flu and die! It's still around you know, H1N1. I've gotten 5 vaccinations but it's still not enough, OH MY GOD!" he spasmed as he concluded and Craig just sighed.

Token added the last statement, "You didn't honestly miss much Kyle, just everyone acting drunk and a bunch of girls getting thrown into the pool. Well maybe you did miss some things…" he remembered certain girls losing tops in the process.

Well Kyle really didn't miss anything then, "Well whatever, there's always next summer." He ended the conversation.

Kenny smirked in dissatisfaction.

Cartman was waiting in the lunch line, today they were actually serving good shit since it was the first day. He was really excited about it until he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Ich hörte, dass Ihr Onkel South Park besichtigen wird, um seine Rache zu erhalten." Franz didn't know when to just let something die.

"Wo hast du das gehört?" Cartman was pretty sure it was just Franz's father being paranoid.

"Glaubst du es nicht? Mein Vater sagt, dass er Todesdrohungen empfangen hat. Ich glaube, dass dein Onkel nach ihnen fungieren würde." Franz answered. Some people started to look at them since they were talking too seriously, but they had no idea what they were saying.

Cartman sighed, "Was meinst du, was ich tun soll ? Ich kann ihn nicht halten, selbst wenn ich es wünschte. Ich helfe ihm nicht, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, über was du sprichst". He didn't want to talk about this. Cartman knew it was somewhat Franz's business because his father _was_ on his uncle's hit list. But as far as Cartman was concerned, he had nothing to do with his uncle.

Franz frowned, "Wenn dein Onkel etwas tut, wird es zu spät sein. Und du könntest ihn gestoppt haben. Denk daran." He finished his sentence by glaring at the back of Cartman's head.

Cartman received his hot lunch and briskly walked away from Franz.

Kenny watched as Cartman approached the table, he didn't want Cartman to sit near Kyle. "Choose another table Cartman, you're not sitting here."

Like Cartman cared about what Kenny wanted, "Like I'd listen to you." He plopped right down next to Kyle. Kyle fumed, but didn't say anything.

Kenny scowled, "You're not making anything better, so go sit with Butters to something." He suggested, knowing full well Cartman would never go sit with Butters, but it was an insult nevertheless.

"How about you go sit with Butters? With all of that 'loose ass' shit I hear about from you…" he threw the insult back at Kenny. Kenny threw a book at Cartman. He dodged, Kyle laughed.

Kenny was happy Kyle laughed, "Thought that was funny? Would you get out of your slump if I kicked the shit out of him?" he was completely serious.

Cartman shrugged off that notion, "Kenny, all I would have to do is trip you, and somehow, someway, a sharp pointed object would go straight through your head."

"Oh really! Well let's just see about that!" Kenny jumped on to the table in order to pounce onto the lard ass, but he over estimated his pounce and landed face first into the pencil Token was using to start his biology homework. Straight into his eye socket.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Tweek screamed, "CARTMAN'S A WARLOCK! HE PREDICTED THE FUTURE." Everyone else at the table gawked at Kenny's dead and bleeding body, Cartman just huffed contently, "Ta da…"

Kyle sighed, now all he had to talk to was Cartman again.

The rest of the cafeteria started to pay attention to the commotion, and subsequently Stan turned towards the other table as well.

"Hm, sounds like Kenny died again." Clyde chimed in.

"Poor Ken, I heard he got mauled by a bear last week." Bebe added.

Stan just sighed and looked towards Kyle, depressed. As usual. It was _his_ fault.

Kyle somehow sensed that someone was staring into him, not at him, everyone was doing that. Feeling weirded out, he guessed who it probably was and turned his attention towards Stan's table.

The ex lovers locked eyes a brief moment.

Kyle shivered and quickly looked away. Cartman sensed his jew's blight, so he looked at the direction that Kyle was previously staring at. Stan's table.

Stan, who was still staring at his ex, saw Cartman move next to Kyle so he in turned looked in _his_ direction.

And then _they_ locked eyes.

As soon as Cartman noticed Stan's line of sight was fixated on him, he captured Stan in a deadly, murderous stare. Cartman's pupils instinctively widened; his irises went pitch black. His glare somehow held him in place, and Stan couldn't avert his gaze. His eyes were like that of a shark's. Shark eyes. Unfeeling, dangerous, and frightenedly cold.

Cartman didn't know why but he felt his arm rise up and fall onto Kyle's shoulder as he held Stan in his gaze. Kyle noticed the presence of the alien hand and looked up at Cartman in confusion.

His eyes. What was wrong with his eyes? What was he looking at? Kyle followed his stare.

Stan was looking back, bewildered and scared out of his mind.

Kyle smiled a little bit. It was nice to see the fucker so uncomfortable. Kyle happily looked back at Cartman, and then frowned. Cartman wasn't moving. Cartman wasn't even breathing. He was just, staring. It was starting to really freak him out, and Cartman wasn't even looking at _him!_

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled up at him, knocking him out it if; as if Cartman wasn't even aware of what he was doing. "You can stop touching me now." Kyle looked towards Cartman's hand resting on his shoulder.

Cartman snapped his hand back as if he were touching a burning stove. What the fuck just happened, what was going on? Why was he touching Kyle's shouder?

"Oh, sorry." Is all Cartman said as he turned himself around to finish up his lunch.

The jew was just as confused. He turned his head around to look at Stan again, he was still looking at Cartman for some reason. Amusingly enough, he also looked like he was about to shit his pants.

Kyle smiled again, "Dude Cartman, I don't know what the fuck that was about but congrats on turning Stan into a scared little girl!" he glanced at Cartman who suddenly appeared awfully disheveled.

"yeah yeah whatever," Cartman shrugged off the compliment. What did he _do_? All he remembered was Kyle shivering and Stan looking at him. After that… it was a blur. Did he yell at him? Did he throw something at him? He had no idea. Better not think about it. Thankfully everyone else at the table didn't pay attention to whatever happened, they were too busy tending to Kenny.

"So jew," Cartman changed the subject.

Kyle puffed, "Do you ever call me by my first name anymore?"

"Have you?" Touché. "Anyway, now that Kenny's gone, and probably won't be back for a day or two, we should hang. Seriously. Talk about how much Stan sucks and get you speaking better German." He attempted to continue his plan. Kyle seemed to be impressed with whatever he did to Stan, might as well take advantage of the moment.

"Don't get a head of yourself, fat ass. I hate you, remember? And I can survive by myself, thank you." Kyle shot Cartman down. He liked the fact that Cartman mind fucked Stan, but he really didn't want 'hang out' with him. Kyle didn't even want to sit at the same lunch table as him, but if Cartman continued to make Stan miserable, maybe he could comply.

"You're loss, Brof." Brof? He's never saying that again. At least Cartman tried to call Kyle by something other than 'jew'. "Have fun browsing through 4chan, feeding the trolls…" Cartman saw Kyle's desktop open when he was in his room the other night.

"I'd be feeding the _biggest_ troll if I willingly decide to devote my time to _you, _lardass." Kyle was finished with his lunch. So he gathered his belongings and made his way towards the exit.

"Offveedersayn Cartman." Kyle butchered the 'good bye' as Cartman watched him leave, but at least the little fucker was trying. It was kind of cute.

"Auf Wieder Sehen, Jew." Cartman smiled deviously. It was going to take some time. But Cartman's plan would succeed in one way or another.

He _would_ make Kyle dependant on him.

* * *

"Your flight is booked sir." One of Howards henchmen informed him as the old man finished packing his small suitcase.

"Very good." He praised, "Do I have a ride to the airport."

"Naturally, the same limo that brought you here. The drive might be a tad long, but the flight to Denver isn't too far. You should be in South Park by tonight." He continued to inform Howard.

"Yes, if circumstances allow. Please, I must make a phone call." Howard dismissed his henchman.

"Yes sir." The henchman walked out and closed the door to Howard's office.

Howard slowly hobbled to his desk and weakly picked up the phone. He brought the phone to his ear and started to punch in the numbers of a telephone number he was given while he was in prison.

The phone started to dial, and then a familiar voice picks up, "Hello, Cartman Residence".

"Liane…"

* * *

**THE GERMAN: Thanks to TerryxRage and Raphaela-San who has graciously provided the correct German text! **

Das will ich sehen - That I want to see. (TerryxrRage provided this fix)

Gut - Good

Du bist zu spät - You're Late

Was? Was habe ich getan? What? What did I do?

Eric Liebling...Haben Sie eine Zeitung lesen? - Eric Darling, have you read a newspaper?

Dein Onkel… - Your Uncle

Und? Er ist ein Scheisskerl... wir wissen das" - So? He's an asshole, we know that.

Nein, Cartman." "Letze woche. Er wurde aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. - No Cartman. Last week. He was let out of jail.

Was? - What?

Es war in der Zeitung? Warum?

Ja, das mit ihrem Onkel ist eine große Neuigkeit. Ich meine, er war nicht auf der ersten Seite, aber es gibt einen Artikel - Yeah, your uncle is big news. I mean, he wasn't on the front page but he had a part.

Du wirst dich ihm nicht anschließen, oder? - you're not going to join him are you?

**Wirklich? Du glaubst, ich würde mich ihm anschließen?** - Really? You believe that I would join him?

Ja. - yeah

Er weiß es nicht. Er kann uns nicht einmal verstehen. - He doesn't know. He can't even understand us

Ja ich kann! - Yeah I can!

Setzten sie sich, Cartman, wir sprechen später darüber' - Sit down Cartman, we'll talk about this later.

Tschüss Leute - Buy guys.

Liebling: This means "Darling" if you haven't picked that up yet.

Mein Gott: My God

Bis später: Later

Wierklik? Ick bin niche oobearrascht – Wirklich? Ich bin nicht überrascht: Really? I'm not surprised.

Ich heiße : Something to the degree of "I am called" it flows more than "Meine Name ist": My name is

Elf..zwolf: eleven.. twelve

"Ich hörte, dass Ihr Onkel South Park besichtigen wird, um seine Rache zu erhalten." I heard that your uncle is going to visit South Park to carry out his revenge.

"Wo hast du das gehört?" Where did you hear that?

"Glaubst du es nicht? Mein Vater sagt, dass er Todesdrohungen empfangen hat. Ich glaube, dass dein Onkel nach ihnen fungieren würde." You don't believe it? My father said that he's received death threats. I believe that your uncle would follow through with them.

"Was meinst du, was ich tun soll? Ich kann ihn nicht halten, selbst wenn ich es wünschte. Ich helfe ihm nicht, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, über was du sprichst". What do you want me to do? I can't stop him, even if I wanted to. I won't help him, but I still have no idea what you're talking about.

"Wenn dein Onkel etwas tut, wird es zu spät sein. Und du könntest ihn gestoppt haben. Denk daran." If your uncle does something, it'll be too late. And you could have stopped him,you think about that.

**AN**-Capitalized J, Cartman's starting to respect him now that he's actually _trying_ to speak German! But Kyle's no easy grab; it'll take more effort from Cartman's side. But now his uncles coming over for a visit, how the fuck will he pull it off?-Christophe becomes more important in later chapters.

-The German kids represent different things about German culture and throughout this story you'll come understand those representations better.


	4. A Determined Boy and A Faraway Rose

-Märchen Chapter 3-

School ended eventually. Cartman had his political science class with Wendy, and they both were instructed to speak to the class about their trip. They both knew that the trip had been a weird experience for both of them, a lot of things happened that they both didn't expect and by the end Wendy was relieved to finally get home and subsequently get away from her estranged debate partner. By the time school came around, she avoided him all together, which felt weird given the fact that they spent their _whole _summer with each other, but she knew it was necessary to _move on_.

After the final bell rang, both Wendy and Cartman left the second floor separately to go back to their buses. They didn't even give each other a measly passing glance.

Kyle left his math class on the third floor and started to go his bus as well. Yet he heard his name from the end of the corridor. He turned his head.

"Kyle! Wait Up!"

It was Kenny! They were able to revive him? That's pretty impressive for a pencil to the eye. He _did _however have a huge eye patch over the entry wound though. Kenny probably had some brain damage from the incident as well.

"Kenny!" Kyle looked back as Kenny ran up to catch him before he went downstairs, "When did you get back?" He asked as Kenny positioned his bandage so that it would cover up his eye again.

"I don't know but Damien apparently wasn't as his house when I got there, so I was able to get back here pretty quick… anyway, we need to talk." Kenny demanded as he took Kyle's shoulder and directed him towards the stairwell.

"About what?" Kyle asked back, trying to prevent his messenger bag from sliding off since Kenny's hand was resting on it.

"Cartman." Kenny interjected

"Oh." Kyle replied. Did they _have _to talk about him right now? Kyle was just starting to forget about him.

"I mean, I was talking to him the other day, when he got back from the trip, and dude, don't go near him okay? He's planning something, I don't know what but he's planning _something_." Kenny explained as they start to descend the stairs to the ground floor.

Figures. "Yeah I knew something was up, he keeps hanging around me and asks me about 'budding up' or something dumb like that…" Kyle admitted.

Kenny knew that Cartman was already trying to weasel in on Kyle, "Yeah see? He's already trying to take you away from me. He's a no good dou…"

"_Away from you_? Kenny, how many times do I have to_ tell_ you?" Kyle stopped in his tracks. He was starting to get fed up with Kenny as well, "We aren't _anything_. You're just my friend, for once uh…" Kyle tried to collect himself, he was sick and tired of people trying to gain in on him just because Stan was gone, "I just want to do this myself okay? I want to prove to myself that I can pull myself out of this without you or Cartman or even, ugh, just… trust me okay?" Kyle wanted to make absolutely certain that Kenny wouldn't try to baby him anymore. Kyle could do this, he knew he could.

Kenny wasn't bought, "Well I would leave you alone Kyle, I really would, but for some reason, I don't see you taking this as seriously as you should. You're hanging around Cartman too! I saw you walk into the cafeteria with him! What the fuck are you doing? Why don't you just tell him to fuck off?" Kenny was starting to ask too many questions and Kyle was nearly at the end of his rope.

So Kyle walked past him, "I'm _not _hanging around Cartman, I just don't care that's all. Honestly, if Cartman keeps pissing off Stan while continuing to help me with my German homework than I don't care _what_ he does. It doesn't mean I'm redeeming him or anything, it just means I don't really give a fuck." He concluded the conversation, if Kenny was smart he would stop talking about that stupid son of a bitch.

Kenny stopped talking about Cartman, but continued to rap on Kyle, "Your apathy is starting to ride on my nerves. Just because you're depressed doesn't mean that you need to be oblivious to what is going on around you. Wake the fuck up." They both arrived on the ground floor.

Kyle had it. "No Kenny, _you_ need to wake the fuck up. If you honestly believe I would willingly let Cartman manipulate me while I just stand there and take it, you really have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. Leave me alone." He walked out the door and didn't look back.

Kenny just stood there. He knew Kyle was just getting defensive, but he alone couldn't stop Cartman from doing what he was planning on doing. Kyle had to catch on too. But then he heard a voice behind him, a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

"Cartman's trying to manipulate Kyle?" it was Stan. Great, now he was getting involved.

Kenny didn't have to time to explain, "Stay out of it Stan. Lord knows Kyle wouldn't want _you_ involved too." He didn't stay around for Stan's response; he just walked out the door to catch his own bus as well.

Stan was left standing in the hallway.

* * *

By the time Kyle got onto the bus, he felt like breaking down. He hated the fact that everyone assumed that he needed someone else to get him out of his own slump. Couldn't they realize that he's a fucking man and that he could handle this on his own? What kind of vibe did he give off to make it seem as though he was some kind of trapped princess that need to be fucking rescued by a knight in shining armor?

Kyle didn't want to think about it, he would look _more_ like a little princess if he started to bawl. Especially now that he saw Cartman approach the bus. Thank god Stan wasn't coming on, he had football practice. But Kyle _really _didn't want to be near Cartman either, especially now that Kenny reaffirmed his beliefs that Cartman wanted something other than' hanging out with him'.

So Kyle looked away from him as he entered the bus. Cartman said something anyway.

"_You_ look upset." Cartman wasn't concerned; he just wanted to point out the fact. He sat behind the Jew.

Kyle acted like he didn't hear him and started to dig for his headphones.

Cartman knew he was just trying to ignore him, "Kenny talked to you, didn't he?" he could spot Kenny's work from a mile away.

"Yeah he did. And he just reaffirmed my own beliefs that you're just a selfish asshole." Kyle didn't want to fight but he did want Cartman to know that he was onto him.

"What? And Kenny isn't? You _know_ the only reason he took you in was so that he could get into your pants… you know it too! I mean, yeah he's your friend and all but you _know_ that fucking you was a perk Kenny hoped he would get." Cartman wanted to add _At least I'm subtle about it_ but he knew he shouldn't.

Kyle knew Cartman was right, "Yeah, that's why I just want to stay away from _all_ of you. All of you just want something from me. Kenny wants sex, you want to humiliate me, and …" well Kyle honestly didn't know what the hell Christophe wanted, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was sex too. "I'm just going to do this alone." He finished instead.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "and how have I _humiliated_ you thus far huh? If I wanted to humiliate you, I would have already done it!" True facts.

"Or you're just saving it for later so you can REALLY fuck me over…" Kyle added.

"Really Kyle, for all the traits you have ever known me for, was _patient _ever one of them?" Cartman combated.

Kyle thought about that for a second. No. No it wasn't, "Even if that was true, you've fucked me over way too many times for me to just throw in the towel and accept you as a friend. I appreciate you ripping Stan a new one, and I also appreciate you helping me with my German studies, but I would appreciate you even more if you would just stop trying to do… whatever it is you're trying to do, okay?" he looked back at Cartman so that the fat ass would know he was serious. Kyle wasn't looking at him angrily, Kyle was looking at him sincerely so that hopefully, the fat ass would understand that this wasn't a matter of "you winning or me winning". Kyle just wanted Cartman to understand, somehow.

Cartman ended the conversation with, "I'm not _trying _to do anything. I'm just as mad at Stan as you are, and when it comes to me helping you with German well, that's just my job now. You're just along for the ride it seems." He started to dig for his own headphones, "I think you and Kenny are just being paranoid."

Kyle looked away from Cartman to tend to his own head set. Maybe the lard ass was right… but what about all that shit that went on the other night? The asshole sprung a boner for him! Kyle knew that this wasn't incidental, Cartman wanted _something. _But the stupid fat ass kept saying stuff that made sense! He wasn't _patient_, he _hated _Stan, and he _was_ the German tutor. But Kyle wouldn't trust him. Never. Kyle would never trust him. Kyle knew the moment he gave into Cartman would be the moment he would fuck him over and tell EVERYONE how pathetic he was. Kyle wasn't about to let THAT happen.

So he fixed his head phones and stared out the window for the rest of the trip. Cartman however was staring at the back of his head.

Cartman kept wondering how he was going to get Kyle to finally fucking trust him. He knew it would take time, but it was starting to get annoying. And Kenny wasn't helping. He sighed.

It would just have to happen naturally. He couldn't push the issue or Kyle would get suspicious, and everything was just now falling into place! He could tell Kyle wasn't _bought,_ but he also knew Kyle wasn't_ gone _either.

Before he knew it he would have Kyle crying out beneath him begging him for more.

_Yes._

When Kyle's stop came he got off the bus and for some reason stared back at Cartman. The fat ass was staring back, albeit stoically. They kept their eyes on each other, but no emotion passed through either one's gaze. When the bus started moving again, Cartman looked back to his headset and changed the song. Kyle turned around and walked toward his house.

_This wasn't happening fast enough _Cartman thought to himself he scrolled through his iPod to find the right song. _But I have to make sure everything is perfect_ and it wasn't going to be easy. Already Cartman was starting to play out Kyle's demise in his head, the moment where Cartman would make himself the only person Kyle had. His sole support. Kyle would break down in front of him and admit that _"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a reason to live!" _

Then the bus stopped in front of his house, and in good time too. This scene in his head needed to continue… in his room… with 'Du Hast' playing in the background.

Cartman quickly grabbed his things and ran towards his front door. By the time he unlocked it he could hear his mother inside, "Honey! You're already home? Your sheets haven't been washed yet, I thought you'd be…"

"It's no problem mom, I didn't have to stay after." Is all Cartman said before he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room.

"I'll start making your crepes…" she finished. She knew he wasn't listening but she wanted to make up for not having his sheets ready.

Cartman was in his room- alone, finally. He quickly rushed over to his computer and surfed though his iTunes until he found the Sehnsucht album. He found it, he clicked on it.

As 'Du Hast' started to play, he rolled his eyes back into his head and collapsed onto his bed, curling into comfortable ball.

And then his mind started wonder, as did his hand.

_1942 - Sturmbannführer Erich Kartmann's battalion was headed east towards Warsaw after receiving orders from Berlin to relocate to an already occupied area. They were originally supposed to travel to the north to assist another battalion which was currently holding back Soviets, but apparently they had the situation under control. So he, Hauptsturmführer Gary Harrison and Hauptsturmführer Clyde Donovan changed their troupes direction in order to meet with the other troupes . _

_On the way, they made camp in a seemingly empty town where the soldiers took occupancy in random houses which may or may not have had residents still housed inside them. One thing was for sure, once the soldiers arrived, there weren't going to be residents left._

_Sturmbannführer Erich Kartmann, Hauptsturmführer Gary Harrison and Hauptsturmführer Clyde Donovan walked into the local tavern to see if anyone was serving drinks. Ah! They were in luck, there was a guy there._

"_Guck mal! Da ist ein Barkeeper!" Gary shouted as he rushed over to the bar and leaned into the face of the scared bartender, "Sprichst du Deutsch_?_ " he inquired as the bartender started to shake._

"_Ein… bisschen…" he muttered as the other two officers took a seat at the bar next to Gary who kept talking to the scared bartender._

"_So ein schöner Mann, wie heißt du?" Gary reached out a hand to remove a piece of hair covering the bartender's face. The bartender shuddered._

_The bartender understood the last part "Stanisław …" he replied, not very sure why the officer was touching him. _

"_Er hat blaue Augen, aber so dunkles Haar… eine Schande wirklich." Gary continued to touch his face as his fellow Hauptsturmführer grew impatient._

_"Es ist mir egal wie er aussieht, kann er gute Getränke mixen?" Clyde barked at Gary who quickly took his hand off the bar tender and reluctantly sat down next to Erich. Maybe later._

_The bartender was still really nervous, "Was kann ich ihnen bringen?"_

"_Pils." Erich stated, "Für alle." He added. The other two men agreed._

_The bartender got to it._

_But Gary wasn't bought. He felt this kind of silence before, an intentional silence. He felt it when he cleared the ghetto back in Kraków._

"_Sturmbannführer…" Gary whispered to Erich who turned his head to listen, "Die Ruhe hier… Er versteckt jemanden…"_

"_Ich stimme zu. Unter uns. Unten. Ich kann das Rascheln von Kleidung hören." Erich quietly whispered back. He was interested in how many people the bartender had down there._

"_Juden vielleicht?" Gary insinuated as he started to smile. _

_The bartender heard that word, and he knew what it meant. He flipped out and started to run out of the bar, Cylde's pistol caught him first._

_A cry came from the basement. An older woman. _

"_Clyde! Warum hast du ihn getötet? Ich hatte Pläne!" Gary yelled at Clyde as he ran out to inspect the body._

"_Er versteckte Juden!" Clyde tried to explain himself._

"_Halt die Schnauze und geh die Treppe hinunter! Gary gehen Sie mit ihm." Erich instructed as Clyde immediately started to search for the stairwell._

_Gary was too busy mourning his bar tender, "Er war so toll!" he fake-cried as he ran a finger across the ex-bartender's dead lips._

"_**Jetzt Gary."**__ Erich commanded. Gary dropped the body and whipped out his own pistol. He sprinted past Erich and grumbled, "Jene Juden sind tot… meine Pläne zu unterbrechen."_

_Erich sat back down and started to drink from the one beer the bartender was able to make. He heard Clyde eventually find the basement door and Gary subsequently run down them screaming, "STERBT JUDEN!" Shots and cries followed. Music to his ears. _

_But then he heard someone run upstairs, and Gary yelled, "Stop! Komm zurück!"_

_Erich turned around and saw a young man around his age fly past him. The only noticeable feature he could see was flaming red hair. _

_Gary was upstairs now running after him, "HALT JUDE!" Clyde followed as well._

_Erich rose out of his chair as the whole bunch left the bar. He was perturbed, amused even. He decided to follow them. Erich stepped over the bartender's body as he left the tavern._

_Gary and Clyde had the Jew cornered by the time Erich reached them._

"_Wir haben keine Kugeln mehr, Was sollen wir mit ihm tun?" Clyde asked Erich who was approaching them from behind. _

_Erich looked town at the Jew and the Jew looked back at him. He wasn't afraid, he was… defiant. The way his green eyes met his, it was as though he was challenging him. _Go ahead and shoot me.

"_Nichts." Erich replied. Gary and Clyde quickly turned their heads to Erich in confusion._

"_Aber_ _Sturmbannführer… er ist ein…" Clyde started to clarify but was then cut off._

_"Gehen Sie zu einem Haus und schlafen. Überlassen sie ihn mir'." Erich instructed, not letting up from his gaze at the Jew on the ground who was still looking at him with such determination. _

_Gary smiled at Clyde who just furrowed his eyebrows. Gary then spoke, "Ja wohl! Viel spaß…" he grabbed Clyde's arm and dragged him away. Clyde was still confused._

_The Jew was still looking at him._

_Erich spoke, "Sprichst du Deutsch?"_

_The Jew didn't take his gaze off him but responded, "Nein."_

_"Was kannst du sprechen?" Erich asked._

_The Jew didn't move. He didn't understand Erich. He only understood 'Deutsch' and he knew how to say 'nein'. _

_So Erich added, "English?"_

_The Jew knew English, "yes."_

_"What is your name?" Erich asked._

_"Kyle Broflovski."_

_"Do you realize I just saved your life?" Erich asked/informed the Jew._

_"Did you?" Kyle questioned, unsure of what would follow._

_"You are alive, are you not?" Erich teased._

_"What do you want from me?" Kyle asked up front._

_Erich didn't answer his question, "Was that your family?" he cruelly reminded Kyle of the previous events._

_Kyle broke the gaze and responded, "yes."_

_"Do you have anyone else?" Erich kept it up._

_"No." the Jew answered._

_"Then you should stay with me tonight. I no one to stay with tonight as well." Erich suggested._

_The Jew looked up and met with Erich's gaze again. The he started to talk, "Did you order those men to shoot my family?"_

_Eric shook his head, "No."_

_Kyle looked back at the tavern, and then back up at Erich. "Why are you saving me?"_

_Erich was disgusted by that question and frowned angrily, "Why would you ask me that? Do you want to die? Because," he reached for his own pistol, "I can happily oblige." Kyle's eyes focused on the gun and he turned away to cower against the wall. "Not like this no!"_

_"You want to die?" Erich asked as he brought his pistol and aimed it at the Jew's head._

_"I have nothing to live for!" Kyle cried out as he readied himself for his inevitable death._

_"Then you made me waste my time, I should kill you for that alone!" Erich cocked his gun._

_"Everyone I ever loved is now dead. Your men even killed Stanisław…" Kyle mourned as he looked towards his lover's corpse._

_Erich stopped, "Stanisław? The bartender?" he looked back at the corpse as well, and then looked towards the Jew, "What was your relation to him? You look nothing alike." _

_Kyle's heart sank, "He was my best friend…" he lied._

_Erich knew better, "Best friend huh? He bailed on you, how does that make you feel?"_

_The Jew started to cry, "Abandoned."_

_Erich put away his gun, "Come on Jew. Let's go get some rest." He offered a hand to the Jew._

_Kyle looked back up at Erich and saw that he was offering his hand. He didn't want to take it, but he had nothing left. If Kyle didn't take the hand, he would probably be left all alone to freeze to death. But if he did take the Nazi's hand, the fucker might just shoot him anyway. Both choices ended in death, yet one option at least offered some company. _

_Kyle wasn't completely sure why, but he actually found himself slowly reaching out for Erich's hand._

_Erich smiled deviously as he enveloped the small shaking hand and pulled the Jew to his feet._

_Kyle silently led Erich to a small house down the street from where the bar was. He even had a key._

_"Whose house is this?"Erich asked._

_"Stanisław's" Kyle responded._

_"Oh." Eric saw Kyle open the door gingerly._

_They both entered the house, it was empty. _

_"Stanisław had no family?" Erich asked._

_"No. They died fighting the Germans off." Kyle answered._

_"Did you live with him?" Erich asked, wanting Kyle to admit the nature of his relationship with this Stanisław._

_"I visited often." Kyle walked into a room and stood blankly at the doorway. Erich noticed that Kyle paused so he walked over to where the Jew was standing._

_He was just staring at the bedroom, it was probably Stanisławs. Erich stood directly behind Kyle and ventured, "Is this where he slept?"_

_Kyle slowly nodded, some tears escaped his eyes. Erich leaned his face closer to the back of Kyle head and whispered, "You slept in that bed too didn't you?" Erich's hot breath grazed the back of Kyle's neck. _

_Erich swore he heard a moan, so he brought his hand to Kyle's bicep and started to massage it. By this point Kyle knew what the Nazi wanted in return for saving his life, he nodded anyway. _

_"What did Stanisław do to you in this bed?" Erich pressed his groin into Kyle's back. He could feel the Jew starting to shake under his grasp._

_Kyle was so distraught by the events played out tonight that he could care less about what happened to him at this point. If anything he felt as though he deserved to get raped by this Nazi… serves him right for surviving. So Kyle twisted his arm and growled back in defiance, "He fucked me"._

_The next thing Kyle saw was the room turning upside down as Erich flung him onto the bed. Kyle quickly regretted his choice of action and attempted to crawl away, but Erich grabbed him by his side and rolled him over so that his back was to the bed. Kyle looked up and saw a fucking SS Sturmbannführer in full Nazi regalia hovering over him. What the fuck was he thinking when he took Erich's hand?_

_Erich grabbed Kyle's two hands with one of his and pinned them over the Jew's head, "So he fucked you in this bed huh? Did he whisper sweet nothings to you as you cried out his name in unadulterated pleasure?" he wanted to break this Jew down until he was nothing but a screaming mass of gelatin._

_"FUCK YOU!" the Jew yelled out and Erich took his other hand and punched the fucker clean across the face. Kyle recoiled into the bed as blood started to pour out of his nose. Erich just laughed, "You have no one Jew! Why would you insult the one person who actually reached out to help you tonight huh? You are an ungrateful pile of shit that is what you are!" Erich spit at him as he took the hand he punched him with and started to undo the Jew's fly._

_Kyle couldn't let the fucker win, "No! Stop! I would rather you kill me, STOP! Not here, PLEASE!" Erich just continued to laugh at him. He got the button and zipper undone, now to just fish out the fucker's dick._

_The Jew continued to ravish against his attacker; determined to not let him get to his cock, "Why are you doing this? Just kill me! I mean… look at how ungrateful I am, I am fighting you… just KILL ME already!" the poor Jew was begging. How sweet._

_Erich found what he was looking for and started to massage it to life, "You know this would be so much better for you if you just enjoyed it". Aw, the Jew was starting to cry now._

_"Is that what you want? For me to enjoy it? So if I sucked your dick and smiled about it would you let me go?" Kyle mocked as the Nazi continued to jack him off, to no avail._

_Erich thought about that for a second, "Actually that's not a bad start." He let go of Kyle and pushed him off the bed. Erich then sat over the bed and started to undo his fly, Kyle rolled his eyes and looked away so that he didn't have to see the Nazi's cock. Erich noticed this and yelled out, "It was your suggestion Jew, get over here."_

_Kyle didn't budge. He was still looking away as tears continued to roll down his cheeks._

_Erich was growing impatient and his cock was growing cold, "Don't make me go in raw…" he threatened, he couldn't help but smile as the Jew's expression changed from defiance to terror._

_Kyle didn't want to look, so he kept his eyes shut as he moved towards Erich's lower torso._

_"Good Jew…" Erich coaxed as he grabbed Kyle's chin and forcefully opened the Jew's mouth open… so warm… "You better not bite it… or I will fucking castrate you, you got that?" he smacked Kyle's face as he finished the sentence. Kyle winced at the sting but nodded anyway. _

_Erich brought Kyle's warm mouth over to where his cock was and stopped when he felt Kyle's lips brush against his soft skin, he figured the Jew knew what to do from there. _

_And boy did he…_

_As soon as Kyle felt the cock brush against his lips, he brought his mouth over it and got to work. He had to just do it. If he waited, his mind would convince him not to and at this point the Nazi might just put a cap through his head. So he devoured it, treated it as though it was his former boyfriend's._

_Oh God he shouldn't think about him right now._

_Erich's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the Kyle's mouth all over his girth. The Jew was sucking it as though he'd been in a camp for a year or two and found a discarded chicken bone. Erich laughed at this thought; he'd actually seen two Jew's fighting over a discarded bone before._

_Kyle was a pro at this. Stanislaw was lucky, the Jew was all tongue. He could feel it's warmth start from where his shaft met his scrotum to where it finished at his slit. Erich dove his hand into Kyle's curly red hair as he started to bob the Jew's head back and forth, not quite fucking it but definitely forcing it. He could hear Kyle fight for breath and that made his cock twitch even more. _

_With his other hand, Erich started to undo his uniform; it was getting kind of tight. The Jew was continuing to work his cock though, and oh god did it feel good. Now the Jew was swirling his tongue around the head and, oh god Erich wasn't going to last much longer._

_"Okay Jew, I think I'm lubed enough, get on the bed." Erich demanded. Kyle released the Nazi's cock with a pop sound and gazed at Erich who just took off his cap and flung it across the room. Erich reclined back onto the pillows at the head of the bed, "Take off your clothes," he ordered._

_Kyle sighed as he started to undo his trousers, he'd never felt so defeated. But if this Nazi could fuck the pain away, he didn't care. But he hated the fucking bastard. That Nazi was staring Kyle now; he was slowly undoing his jacket which was adorned with so many medals and stripes and skulls. All of those trinkets basically shouted, "Look at how many Jew's I've killed!" _

_That armband was the worst though._

_Fucking swastika. Everything else on him was black, but that armband was blood red. A statement. A warning. It was what condemned Kyle's family and his lover. It represented all of his strife, all his anguish, and it was laughing at him. Blood fucking red against a black fucking background. That fucking armband._

_"You're taking too long, get over here." Erich shouted._

_Kyle discarded his pants and walked over to the bed, making sure not to look at the fucking thing._

_"Straddle me," Erich instructed, looking intent as the Jew obliged by crawling onto the bed and positioning himself over his waist. Erich moved forward so that their chests were touching, he started to kiss the Jew's torso and Kyle involuntarily moaned. Kyle took his hand and brought it to the back of Erich head, encouraging him to keep kissing his chest. Erich felt the Jew's cock twitch._

_"See, it's not that bad…" Erich tried to soothe, bringing his tongue to one of Kyle's nipples. That's when Kyle lost it._

_"Oh god….s.." shit he almost said his name._

_Erich noticed this so he bit down on it, Kyle gasped in shock, "Erich." The Nazi instructed._

_"Erich…." Kyle obeyed, holding onto the Nazi's head's for dear life._

_Erich resumed his work as he nuzzled and sucked at the poor Jew's bruising nipple, Kyle was obviously enjoying it because now he was bucking into him. That's when Erich knew the fucking Jew was ready. _

_"Lift yourself onto me," Erich commanded, "I'll go your pace if you keep behaving so well…" he insinuated as Kyle started to lift himself up. _

_Erich laid back and looked up at Kyle. The Jew took notice and glanced back at the Nazi, but all he could see was that fucking armband. In a quiet effort, Kyle put his hand over it which Erich thought was just to balance himself._

_They both locked eyes as Kyle positioned himself over the Nazi's throbbing cock. Erich placed his hands on Kyle's hips, and Kyle tightened his grip on Erich's armband. Just as Erich forcefully thrust himself into the Jew's unprepared tight little asshole, Kyle ripped off the Nazi's angry blood red armband._

_A_nd that's when Cartman heard something go off on his computer.

What? No… really? God damn it. Cartman rolled out of bed and reluctantly redid his pants. He sat down on his computer, it was an email notification from Mrs. Anke.

"Eric Liebling, auf dem Syllabus, den ich Ihnen gegeben habe, habe ich die Farben vergessen! Könnten Sie diese mit Kyle  
durchgehen?"

…well. It was an excuse to go over Kyle's house now was it?

Cartman threw on his ex-Nazi coat and found his cap and exited his room. He hurried down the stairs, but then noticed that his mom wasn't there. She didn't make his crepes.

Odd.

However at one point during his dream sequence he thought he might have heard the phone ring. He ignored it, obviously, since his mom usually answers it, but nevertheless he remembered it. So he shrugged it off and assumed the phone call was 'work' or something.

He walked out of his house.

* * *

Over at Kyle's house though, it wasn't so awesome. As soon as he entered his house from the bus Sheila gave him a list of chores and asked a MILLION questions about how school went. He said it was fine and didn't mention anything about Cartman. Sheila didn't want to ask about Stan though. She basically figured out that they weren't on speaking terms a while ago, so she allowed Kyle to go upstairs… as long as he took the basket of Laundry up with him. She was concerned about him yes, but the last time she or Gerald tried to talk to him about it he locked himself in his room and didn't come out for three days. Ike sneaked in food for him. Such a Jew Princess.

So Kyle was in his room. On 4chan. On /b/. Trying to fuck up his life even more by browsing though all the gore and mindless violence and or faggotry. For hours. Kenny didn't even call, which Kyle half appreciated. Maybe the perv finally realized Kyle could take care of himself.

But then Kyle looked at himself. On 4chan. On /b/. Trying to fuck up his life even more by browsing though all the gore and mindless violence and or faggotry. He thought to himself_ Am I really taking care of myself?_

He looked back to his book bag filled with homework. He didn't feel like doing any of it. He didn't feel like doing anything. Kenny was right, Kyle's apathy was tearing him apart. But he didn't have the motivation anymore. Nothing affected him. Nothing. He wasn't going to reduce himself to cutting, that would be idiotic. But damn it, Kyle wanted to feel again. He wanted to feel something… except feeling like an emo freak.

So he decided to masturbate. He undid his pants and stumbled over to his bed and fished through his bedside table drawer for lotion. He found it and spread some onto his hand which he then started to apply to hardening cock… but then he stopped. He was thinking about Stan. It's all he ever thought about when he decided to masturbate. Sex had always equaled Stan for him. He couldn't do it. This was it. No more masturbating to Stan. He _had_ to let go. It had been months, it was over… but he couldn't give up masturbation. He couldn't! He was a 16 year old boy! But what was he going to think about now?

Kyle rested his head back onto his pillow, desperately trying to think of someone or something else. Kenny? No… he wasn't sexually attracted to him. Christophe? Maybe. So Kyle started to think about Christophe… coming into his window. _Cigarettes. Strong body, French Accent. Oh the French accent…_something did it for Kyle when it came to Foreign Languages. He started to stroke even harder.

_Cartman speaking German to him._

_NO! _Kyle stopped massaging his dick and shuddered. _No! _He was so FRUSTRATED! His dick needed attention but now that Cartman entered his train of thought while he was masturbating he couldn't finish. _God damn it._

Then he heard something hit his window. His dick throbbed. _Christophe?_

Kyle redid his pants and quickly walked to the window to check it out, his dick grew even more. But not because he wanted it to… but because when he looked out the window

He saw Stan.

Stan saw him too, and the black haired boy's gaze grew desperate. As if he was _pleading_ for Kyle to throw down the rope ladder.

Kyle… Kyle wasn't Kyle right now. He was a mess. He was a sexually frustrated, emo-disaster, hysterical mess. And furthermore, he was staring directly into his ex's eyes. Stan had not sought him out for four months, and now he was here. At his house, wanting to talk to him. What the fuck was Kyle going to do? He couldn't let Stan all of a sudden enter back into his life or let alone talk to him like this…. but he couldn't ignore him either. A part of Kyle was desperately pleading for him to throw down the ladder as well.

So Kyle reluctantly broke Stan's gaze and went to retrieve his coat. Stan was still left staring into the upper window, confused as all hell at what Kyle was going to do. Ignore him? Come down? Get the ladder? Throw a rock back at him? Stan had no idea.

Kyle was asking himself a million questions. _Does Stan want to make up? Does he want to just be friends again? What if he just wants help on his homework... but why would he come to Kyle if he knows he hates him? Is he that clueless?_ Yes. He didn't care though. Kyle decided to wear his long brown coat since he had no idea how long he's be out tonight. He grabbed his matching cap/scarf set too.

He braced himself as he left his room, down the stairs, and out the door.

Stan.

They faced each other. Stan had his new football coat on. It looked good on him, but Kyle couldn't think about that. He didn't even have a hat on! He was definitely going to catch a cold… but why should Kyle care. So Kyle decided not to say anything and let Stan say whatever it was he wanted to say.

Stan tried to brighten the mood while diverting the conversation he wanted to have with him, "Took you long enough," he teased... trying to get Kyle to laugh.

Kyle wasn't amused, "I'm not going to stay long. What do you want?"

Stan sighed, this wasn't going to be easy… but it was for the best, "I heard Cartman is trying to manipulate you somehow."

What. Unbelievable. Now Stan was involved? Could ANYONE just let Kyle deal with his OWN problems? Kyle didn't want to rant, so he blew it off, "Yeah what's new."

Stan caught himself and deliberately pushed, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

What the fuck did Stan want… "That is none of your business." If this is all Stan wanted to talk about, Kyle didn't want to stay out here in the cold any longer. He had some Christophe-masturbation to attempt, and the last thing he needed was Stan to enter his thoughts during this experiment… let alone Cartman.

But Stan didn't want Kyle to leave, "Wait! I'll help. I can keep him away."

That did it. "**I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP**." This is where Kyle's angst, sexual frustration, emo-faggotry and any other pent up emotion I forgot to mention comes tumbling out. "**Don't you understand? I don't want **_**anyone**_** to help me!"**

Stan was confused; he had no idea what Kyle was talking about, "Why are you…"

"Listen Stan. It's bad enough that you randomly break up with me and IGNORE me for the past four months AND immediately start to date _Wendy_ again, but NOW you're making it even WORSE by reinstating the fact that EVERYONE thinks I'm some weak FUCK that can't take care of himself…" Kyle was in complete rant mode if you already haven't guessed.

Stan was still confused, "I never said.."

Kyle got in his face. "YES. YES YOU DID. By being here RIGHT NOW, you are telling me that YOU believe I am not going to be able to do this on my own….. _And when did you start caring about me and Cartman in the first place!_ I've ALWAYS been able to fend him off…"

"_Always_?" Stan speculated, knowing the answer.

Kyle growled _**fuck **__imaginationland_, "Look. I can't talk to you. I won't talk to you." He started to walk back to his house for real, "Go away Stan." He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

The emo-jock gathered a lot of balls that he didn't have to come out here tonight, and he wasn't going to let that all go to waste, "Kyle… I really want to talk to you…"

"NO! Don't you understand?" Kyle turned around, "The _whole_ reason this is even _happening_ is because you dumped me."

Now Stan had to correct him, "You know I didn't…"

Kyle interrupted him, "What? Dump me? Yes you did. You're a pussy."

Stan was starting to grow impatient, "Kyle…"

So was Kyle, "NO! Don't you 'Kyle' me. You messed up! You messed up and you're going to have to live with it. Just like I have to live with the fact that all my '_friends_'" Kyle did the little quotation mark hand gesture, "are just people who want something out of me."

That wasn't true, "Now that's not…"

Kyle interrupted him again, "I'm alone Stan."

Stan didn't attempt to speak again. Now Kyle was upset-upset and not just mad-upset.

Kyle sighed, DESPERATELY trying not to cry, "But that's okay." He regained his composure, "Because I will get myself out of this. By myself. That's how I'll feel better… if I do this myself. I won't need anyone." Kyle spoke those words. He didn't feel those words, he just spoke them. Stan knew this. Stan knew that he was the reason Kyle was so upset. He_ had_ to do something to make Kyle feel better, it was his 'duty' to 'save' him.

So he approached Kyle and Kyle didn't move. Stan hesitantly brought his hand up to Kyle's face, Kyle let him do it. Kyle secretly _craved_ this. Their eyes met.

Stan was breathless, but spoke to the best of his ability, "What can I do Kyle? What can I do to take this pain I caused away?" he was being genuine.

Kyle didn't want to, but he started to cry… and even worse was that he said this, "Come back to me… please?"

That's what Stan wanted to hear, so he brought his mouth down to Kyle's and started to kiss him.

Kyle wanted this so bad, so he took it, and kissed him back _full_ on. He delved into Stan's mouth as though it was an oasis and Kyle had been in a desert for four months. Kyle was home,and it felt great… but then something inside him screamed STOP. YOU'RE A WEAK FUCK KYLE BROFLOVSKI. YOU KNOW IN TWO MINUTES STAN IS GOING TO REGRET IT AND DUMP YOU AGAIN BECAUSE HE'S A **FUCKING PANSY. **

So Kyle stopped, Jesus Christ he didn't want to, but he did for pride's sake, "Stop Stan…"

Stan was baffled, "What? You want this don't you? Let's go inside and finish this…" he tried to kiss Kyle again.

Kyle pushed Stan back, "No. I don't want this. I'm so mad at you Stan you have no Idea. I won't go back to you until you can prove to me that you're man enough to go through with this."

Stan rolled it off, "Well Kyle… if you let me take you to your room, I'll _show_ you…" he went to grab Kyle's hand.

"NO!" Kyle pulled his hand away, "Fucking me won't cut it. We have to be open about it."

"No we don't, we can still keep it a…" Stan was just not getting it.

"That's it. You're pathetic. Go away Stan…" Kyle was seriously done now.

But Stan wouldn't let him go, "Kyle please!" he reached out and grabbed Kyle's coat.

Kyle shrieked "FUCK OFF!" while shoving Stan into the ground.

"**HEY!" **

Both of them looked over to Cartman who was currently underneath the street light in front of Kyle's neighbor's house.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing jock strap?" Cartman was pretty surprised that Stan was actually talking to Kyle.

Now Stan could ask Cartman himself what he was up to. _And _he actually had the balls to do it, "I'd like to ask you the same thing fat ass!" Stan got up off the ground and stormed over to where Cartman was standing. Kyle stood back and just watched, he didn't want Cartman to win his fight… but he _did_ want to see the pussy run home to his mommy. Or Henrietta. And if Stan beat the shit out of Cartman, well that would be amusing too. Win-win situation.

Cartman smirked, "When did you start to care about Kyle you stupid fuck?" he was actually curious about this.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Stan asked again.

"I don't care about the fucker, I'm here on business terms…" Cartman answered.

"What _business_?" Stan asked.

"I'm his German Tutor now, dumb ass…" Cartman stood his ground as Stan grew dangerously close to him.

"German tutor? Since when did Kyle start taking German?"

…"shows how much you know." Kyle added. Stan looked back, seemingly aghast.

"Go home Stan." Cartman got Stan's attention back, "You have _nothing_ to do with Kyle anymore."

"Stop staying shit like that!" Stan attacked Cartman by grabbing him by his ex-nazi coat, "If I have _nothing_ to do with him, you have absolutely _nothing_ to do with him." They were both under the street light now.

Cartman laughed and then quietly muttered, "Oh Stanley, you never did know what was best for you. I mean look at you! Trying to get back into the Jew's pants when you have someone like Wendy Testaburger creaming herself over your two inch emo prick."

"SHUT UP, LARD ASS! You have NO FUCKING IDEA !" Stan lifted Cartman up and slammed him against the light pole causing it to flicker. Stan could lift Cartman up, I mean he was a pussy alright but the dude was the quarterback of the fucking football team. Kyle walked closer so that he could hear what they were saying.

"I have no idea? Quite the contrary my dear Stanley, I'm well aware of what she'd be like sprawled out over your bed." He lowered his head to Stan's ear and whispered, "_nipples perked, pussy wet, hair down, just WAITING for you to…_"

Stan punched Cartman's abdomen, a bad choice… Cartman barely felt it being the fat ass he was. He just laughed as Stan dropped him onto the cement.

"Nice Stan… nice… that's how you defend your little slut? By punching me in the stomach?" Cartman directed his gaze towards Kyle now, "Isn't it funny how Stan gets so worked up over Wendy like this, but whenever I've ever insulted you… he barley even batted an eye?"

Stan stopped seething and took in Cartman's words. Kyle did too. I mean, yeah there was a difference between Stan's relationship with Kyle and his relationship with Wendy. But Kyle remembered that ever since Cartman wrote that book about Wendy back in 4th grade, Stan took a more aggressive stance when it came to defending Wendy. However, whenever Cartman insulted Kyle… Stan acted like it never even happened. Stan hardly EVER defended Kyle… but Kyle never needed him to. Kyle didn't need Stan to protect him.

Stan tried to defend himself, "Kyle never needed me to defend him…" he looked to Kyle, trying to incorporate what his ex was ranting about before hand, "He can handle things on his own."

Cartman continued, his eyes glowing with malice, "Oh but look now Stan, he's depressed and vulnerable! And it's all because of you… don't you think he needs some…_defending?_"

Kyle wanted to add that he was indeed not _vulnerable, _but he wanted to see what Cartman was trying to get at.

Stan winced at that last statement but repeated, "Kyle doesn't need me to..."

"You're right." Cartman intentionally cut Stan off, "Kyle doesn't need you. **He never did**." he concluded. Kyle opened his eyes fully.

Stan's eyes flew open too, taking in Cartman's conclusion completely. He started to nervously walk backwards, "You're wrong…. He does need me … he.."

"You just said it yourself jock strap!" Cartman laughed as he slowly got to his feet. "You're useless. Kyle never needed you, but yet… here you are!" He threw up his arms. Stan wasn't underneath the street lamp anymore, but Cartman was.

Cartman continued, "What are you doing here Stan? You _have_ your little girlfriend now… and _she _needs you."

Stan was unsure of himself now that Cartman instilled this amount of doubt in him. Did Kyle really not need him? But… he was kissing him a second ago! But Kyle stopped himself, he actually _controlled_ himself. Maybe Cartman was right, maybe Stan _was _worthless. Maybe he shouldn't have even bothered dating Kyle in the first place… he didn't deserve someone as amazing as Kyle. He was garbage. Useless. Fated to become the piece of Americana trash that Henrietta was talking about.

Cartman knew he won as soon as he saw Stan back away from him.

Kyle was amazed. Cartman was right, AGAIN. He _didn't_ need Stan, he _never_ needed him. Why did Kyle ever think otherwise? When was he _ever_ dependent on Stan, or anyone else for that matter? Kyle felt life suddenly spring back into him, but he couldn't shake off the fact that it was _Cartman_ that dawned this realization upon him.

"Go to her." Kyle found himself saying to his ex boyfriend.

Stan looked up, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Kyle approached the street lamp where Cartman was standing and joined him under the light,

_"She needs you…"_

Stan felt his heart sink as he turned around and bolted down the sidewalk.

Kyle watched as Stan ran from away from them. He was rid of him. _Finally_. Kyle_ finally_ realized that he didn't need Stan, or ANYONE else to make him feel worthwhile. He could do this, he finally found his independence. Albeit… through…

Kyle looked up at the boy next to him,_Cartman. _

Cartman was still staring at Stan as he ran away, but his eyes looked weird again. Those shark eyes. He didn't have them while he was fighting Stan, but he did now. Why? What was up with that?

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled up. The larger boy snapped out of it, and shook his head in confusion.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kyle asked, not angry, but honestly perplexed.

Cartman was still dazed but responded… "Farben… Colors…"

"What?" Kyle asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I have to teach you colors." Cartman started to walk towards Kyle's house, inviting himself in. He started to rub his head, wondering why it felt so garbled.

Kyle watched as Cartman walked towards his house, "This late? Can't it wait?" he asked as he followed Cartman back into his house.

"No, Frau Anke told me to teach you before tomorrow's class." Cartman walked in the Broflovski's house. Sheila, Gerald, and Ike saw him come in but didn't say anything as Kyle ran in after him.

"She actually told you to come and teach me tonight?" he asked. His family heard that line so assumed the fascist was over for something school related, so no threat. They went back to their business. Cartman ignored them completely.

"yeah, but whatever, it shouldn't take long." Cartman responded as he ascended the stairs.

Kyle followed, "It's just the seven colors right?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kyle nodded. He was still kind of shaken about the whole Stan thing, but he was actually happy that Cartman wasn't bringing it up. He was surprised too, Kyle thought that Cartman would want to brag about doing in Stan like that. But whatever, at least the fat ass was here for something Kyle wanted him to do.

They both entered Kyle's room. Kyle locked it on habit.

Cartman shrugged off his coat, "well I'll teach you other's too… like black."

Kyle retrieved his German notebook and opened it up to a new page, "Okay, black."

"Schwartz" Cartman instructed as he sat on Kyle's bed. Kyle was seated on his desk chair.

Kyle wrote it down, "Okay…"

"What object is black?" Cartman asked.

"Umm…" Kyle looked around and pointed to Cartman's coat, "Your coat is… Shhwarts"

"MeineJacke ist Schwartz" Cartman continued.

Kyle repeated as he wrote down "Minay Yeahke ist Shhwarts,"

Cartman chuckled, "Your German is cute…"

Kyle smirked back, "That's not all you think is cute…" aw, Kyle was starting to flirt back.

Cartman shrugged, "Ich weiß"

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Weiß, is white."

"Oh." Kyle wrote that down and continued, "And… Stan's face went white when you told him off…" he laughed, bringing the event up anyway.

Cartman smiled, "Yeah, it sure did." He bragged but then said, "Der Scheißkerl ist weiß."

Kyle wrote that down, "What does Shhiesscurl mean?"

"Aw… I shouldn't be teaching you _naughty _words…" Cartman rolled his eyes as he teased Kyle who looked up at him.

"Shhiesscurl is a naughty word?" Kyle perked up like a 6 year old who just heard his parent say 'shit' for the first time.

"I'll tell you later, just write down that weiß means white." Cartman insisted. Kyle obliged, albeit with a knowing little smirk.

Cartman continued to teach Kyle the rest of the colors using his example system down the list from Lila (purple), Blau, (blue), Grün (green), Gelb (yellow), Orange… orange, and then the last one

"Rot." Cartman concluded.

"Red right? It even sounds like red…" Kyle stated, still taking notes.

"yeah, rot means red. What things are red?" Cartman yawned, he was starting to grow tired.

Kyle thought for a second, "Apples."

"Äpfel."

"Blood." Kyle thought of another one.

Cartman smirked, "Blüt.." _armband… _oh crap. He looked toward his crotch… _not now_…

"Roses." Kyle added, making it even worse. That song…

"Hm. Rosenrot." Cartman played off of his thoughts. He was just making it worse for himself.

Kyle looked back at Cartman, "What was that."

Cartman rolled over to face Kyle… and to also fix his pants so it wouldn't show his erection, "Rosenrot, it's a story by Goethe and composed by Schubert."

Kyle huffed, "Wow, you're cultured?"

Cartman huffed too, "Yeah, big surprise right? Herr Ernst actually taught me a bunch of German folktales during my lessons with him…"

"Why?" Kyle asked.

Cartman looked up at the ceiling, "Well, it's no business to you, but I've always been a huge Rammstein fan."

Kyle knew who they were, "Well that's not surprising, what's a Nazi band have to do with classic German folktales?" he asked ignorantly.

Cartman knew he'd say that, "Well, for the longest time I associated with Rammstein with the whole Nazi thing too because of their music style. But once I started to actually _learn _German, I found out that Rammstein is in no way any kind of 'Nazi band'."

"Could have fooled me…" Kyle dismissed the whole argument. He'll learn.

Cartman tried to show him, "Well for example, some of their songs are inspired by tales from Goethe and Schubert."

Kyle stopped writing, "Really? I would have never guessed…" he was still speaking sarcastically, "I bet they fuck it up though…" he added.

Cartman nodded, "Well kind of, in their videos. But they are pretty true to the story like, in their songs. I just consider it 'updated'."

"So what's, Rozenrodd? Kyle finally questioned.

"It's a story about a boy and a girl." Cartman explained.

"Hm. Do they kill each other?" Kyle was still not bought.

"The boy is killed." Cartman affirmed.

"What? Really?" Kyle was amused.

"The boy falls in love with the girl, but the girl sends him up a mountain to go get her a rose. The boy does it since she's a girl and she gets what she wants." Cartman continued to tell the tale.

Kyle was still listening and commented, "That sucks."

"That's not the worst part. The boy climbs the mountain, and eventually gets the rose, but as soon as he grabs it, a rock comes loose from the mountain and he falls to his death." Cartman ended but then looked up at Kyle to see his reaction.

Kyle just said, "That's gloomy…"

Cartman agreed, "Well, The Brothers Grimm also came from Germany. I guess the German's just have a hard on for fucked up fairy tales…"

Kyle put down his notebook and walked over to the bed where Cartman was still laying, "It also proves that relationships suck…" he sat down near Cartman's legs.

Cartman started to sing the English lyrics to the tune, "When she wants something then its fine, so it happens over and over again. Because she wants it, it becomes custom -what she wants she'll always get."

Kyle laughed it off, "Well thank god I'm gay."

Cartman added, "It doesn't have to be gender specific."

Well that was true, "I guess you're right." Kyle pushed Cartman's legs out of the way and laid back onto his bed.

Cartman sat up to look at Kyle who was covering his head with his hands, "I mean, don't tell me the little Jew Princess didn't get what he wanted…"

Kyle grabbed onto his red curls and mused, "Shut the fuck up lard ass what do you know…" his heart wasn't in the retort. Cartman knew this but added, "I'm just kidding…"

Kyle sat back up to face Cartman as well, "Well… if it does go according to the song, then you'll be fucked over. You'll fall off a mountain." They were staring intently at each other now, the only light that was illuminating the room was a lamp that Kyle had on his desk.

But then Cartman's intent gaze turned to a surprised one, "Wait, did you just put us into a hypothetical relationship?" Wow, Cartman didn't see that one coming… maybe things weren't going so slow.

Kyle broke the gaze by turning away. He combated Cartman's accusation by saying, "It's a warning…"

"I thought you would want to see me get fucked over…" Warning Cartman's ass…

Kyle added, "Just as bad as you want to see _me_ get fucked over…"

Cartman scooted over so that he was a tad closer to his Jew, "I'm helping you aren't I? Why did I scare of Stan and teach you colors tonight?"

Kyle looked back over to Cartman when he noticed the weight shift, "You just want my trust."

Cartman rose an eye brow, "Do I have it yet?" the light was barely illuminating his face which made it look quite sinister.

"No." Kyle plainly stated.

Cartman continued to play the game, "I trust you…"

Kyle puffed and arose out of the bed in contempt, "With what…"

Cartman followed him, "I honestly don't believe that you want to fuck me over. You're too apathetic at this point in time to even care." Cartman would have been right before the whole fight, but Kyle actually found himself with some vigor… thanks to Cartman. So Kyle fed into him "Maybe…" is all he said.

"So I don't care to fuck you over either! But don't _you_ want to start caring? Seriously? Don't you want to appreciate _life_ again?" Cartman dared to reach out to Kyle who was just a step ahead of him. Kyle allowed for Cartman to turn him over so that he was facing him. They were face to face again, but Kyle didn't want Cartman to win this so he said, "The session is over." He turned his face so that he was looking sideways at the wall.

Cartman didn't stop and brought his other hand so that he held Kyle by the biceps, "Even if you hate me Kyle, that hate makes you feel alive doesn't it? And I know you don't hate me the same way you hate that other fucker. I'd actually venture to say you hate him _worse_…"

Alive. That's a weird word to use. Cartman's hate made Kyle feel _alive_. Was that the truth though? This new found vigor that Kyle was experiencing, Cartman _was_ the one that gave it to him. Cartman made him realize that he _was _independent. He owed Cartman this new life. But was it founded in _hate_? Kyle wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to let Cartman have that victory. But Cartman was right again, at this point in time, Kyle hated Stan even more than he hated Cartman.

"Only because I actually loved him at one point. I have always hated you…" Kyle smiled as he looked back towards Cartman. His emerald eyes caught the lamp's shallow light which made them shimmer slightly. Cartman appreciated the sight. Kyle actually felt himself calm underneath Cartman's own gaze, as if the opposite boy's dark empty irises were sucking the anxiety right out of him.

Cartman spoke, "At least I'm consistent. I haven't changed Kyle. Everyone else has changed, but I'm still here. You can ground yourself in me, even if it's though hatred." Cartman was almost there, he could feel Kyle's natural fighting instinct start to fade. He was SO CLOSE.

But Kyle wouldn't allow himself to be so easily persuaded, he'd been put down by Cartman SO many times in the past, "…Thanks for the offer." he did thank him though, "But that sounds pretty unhealthy." Kyle shrugged out of Cartman's grasp.

"Do you feel _healthy_ right now?" Cartman tried to win him back.

A little thanks to him, "No…" he lied.

"I want to take you out to dinner." Cartman was getting desperate.

"No," Kyle was a bit shocked that Cartman would go that far.

"Friday Night. I'll give you the rest of the school week to decide." Cartman told himself that more than he told Kyle that. Reassurance.

"I won't show up." Kyle was actually unsure if he'd show up or not.

Cartman had one Ace up his sleeve, "Do you know what the moral of Rosenrot is?"

"What?" Kyle looked back up at Cartman again, actually interested in what he had to say.

Cartman told Kyle in a very plain voice, "That deep wells must be dug, when you want clear water."

Kyle let that sit.

Then Cartman seductively sung the German lyrics in his tenor voice, "_Tiefe Brunnen mußt man graben, wenn mann klares Wasser will…" _he closed the space in between himself and his Jew. Kyle nervously looked up to Cartman but didn't move out of the way. Cartman slowly brought his hand up to Kyle's face and cupped his chin into his large palm.

"_Rosenrot oh Rosenrot, tiefe Wasser sind nicht still."_ Cartman finished. They both stood there, unsure of what to do. Should Cartman kiss him? Would he let him? Would Kyle let himself get kissed by Cartman? Should he move? Did Cartman fuck it up? They didn't do anything. Cartman was still holding Kyle's quivering face.

He decided to let go.

"Good Night Kyle…" Cartman rushed over to the bed to collect his jacket and cap. As he was about to walk out of Kyle's bedroom door he faintly heard Kyle say…

"_Gute Nacht, Cartman…" _

Cartman stopped in his tracks and looked back at Kyle. Kyle was still facing the opposite side of the room, but when he noticed that Cartman wasn't gone, he turned around to face him as well. They both held each other's gaze, one last time.

Kyle smiled.

Cartman felt a strange feeling overtake him, but suddenly he felt himself smiling back. He then quickly, but gently, closed Kyle's bedroom door.

Kyle watched Cartman close his door. When it finally shut, he turned around and plopped back into his bed. He was breathing heavily. He didn't know what the fuck just happened or why he actually let Cartman hold him like that. Fuck he didn't know ANYTHING anymore. He just felt alive. Finally. After four months he was alive. Oh god it felt so good.

So good… Rosenrot.

Kyle felt his hand wander again, but this time, it wasn't Christophe's raspy French accent that was driving him over.

It was Cartman's euphonious tenor voice gently singing to him…

"_Tiefe Brunnen mußt man graben, wenn mann klares Wasser will. Rosenrot oh Rosenrot. Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still."_

_

* * *

_

Cartman was pretty full of himself too. It seemed as though his plan _was_ working. But he wasn't.

What was he going to do with Kyle when everything was in place? Was he _really _going to fuck him over? Or would he take Kyle along for the ride…. He had no idea. Better just play it by ear… it sure felt good to have Kyle shaking under him like that. That little scenario was something that he'd be replaying over and over again in his head tonight.

Cartman finally walked onto his street, he could see his house from here. His mom was home.

That's not right. She works on Monday nights.

Cartman started to pick up speed. _What the fuck?_

When he got to his house he used his key to enter and quickly swung open the door.

There on the couch was his answer.

Uncle Howard.

"Hello Eric."

* * *

**German Lessons with Cartman and Friends! - A huge special thanks to Raphaela-San for correcting my German again!**

_"Guck mal! Da ist ein Barkeeper!," – Oh look! There is a bar tender!_

_"Sprichst du Deutsch? " – Do you speak German?_

_"Ein… bisschen…" – a little_

_"So ein schöner Mann, wie heißt du?" - Such a beautiful man, what's your name?_

_"Er hat blaue Augen, aber so dunkles Haar… eine Schande wirklich." – he has blue eyes, but such dark hair. A shame really…_

_"Es ist mir egal wie er aussieht, Kann er gute Getränke mixen?" – I don't care what he looks like, can he make good drinks?_

_"Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" – What can I get for you?_

_"Pils." "Für alle."- Beer for all._

_"Die Ruhe hier…Er versteckt jemanden…"- The silence here, he's hiding someone._

_"Ich stimme zu. Unter uns. Unten. Ich kann das Rascheln von Kleidung hören." I agree. Under us. Basement.I can hear shuffling clothes._

_"Juden vielleicht?" Jews maybe?_

_"Clyde! Warum hast du ihn getötet? Ich hatte Pläne!" Why did you kill him? I had plans!_

_"Er versteckte Juden!" He was hiding jews!_

_"Halt die Schnauze und geh die Treppe hinunter! Gary gehen Sie mit ihm." Shut up and get down there! Gary, go with him._

_"Er war so toll!" He was so awesome!_

_"Jetzt Gary." Now Gary!_

_"Jene Juden sind tot… meine Pläne zu unterbrechen…" Those Jews are dead… interrupting my plans…_

_"STERBT JUDEN!" DIE JEWS!_

_"Stop! Komm zurück!" Stop! Come back here!_

_"HALT JUDE!" STOP JEW!_

_"Wir haben keine Kugeln mehr, Was sollen wir mit ihm tun?" we're out of bullets, what should we do to him?_

_"Nichts." Nothing._

_"Aber Sturmbannführer… er ist ein…" But officer, he's a_

_"Gehen Sie zu einem Haus und schlafen. Überlassen sie ihn mir." Go to a house and sleep. Leave him to me._

_"Ja wohl! Viel spaß…" Yes sir! Have fun…_

_"Sprichst du Deutsch?" – Do you speak German?"Nein." - no_

_Was kannst du sprechen – what can you speak?_

"Eric Liebling, auf dem Syllabus, den ich Ihnen gegeben habe, habe ich die Farben vergessen! Könnten Sie diese mit Kyle  
durchgehen?" – Eric Darling. On the syllabus I gave you, I forgot colors. Could you go over them with Kyle? Thanks!


	5. Misguided Fools and Scapegoat Mushrooms

AN: I haven't given the disclaimer yet, but South Park obviously belongs to M&T and all. But The Karmichaels, Ulla, and the German Club belong to me.

**Warning, this chapter is plot heavy and has more of that language I was talking about in Chapter 1.

**NOTE: This story was conceived before Episodes 200 and 201. I'm not going to change my plot now that some things have changed, namely Cartman's Heritage. This will be the only inconsistency in this story. I assure you everything else will be true to the continuity. **

-Märchen Chapter 4-

Oh God why. So much has already happened today, why did _this_ have to be what capped it off?

It was so awkward. Cartman didn't really move out of the way of the door, he just stood there. He didn't know what to do. Was his uncle there to kill him? Cartman _knew _that he wasn't happy. He'd been sending him letters for years now and Cartman never responded to even one of them. The message was obvious. Cartman didn't want anything to do with his uncle, but how was he going to relay that to him?

Howard naturally spoke first, "Long time no see huh? Almost 10 years… you never wrote back."

Holy shit, whatever Cartman was going to say he had better make it sound convincing. He was too nervous though so he muttered, "Uh yeah… I'm sorry" _WHAT? _Cartman yelled at himself internally, _Sorry? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO DO?_

His uncle was dumbstruck as he watched Eric battle it out internally. He knew his nephew had been abnormally distant for the past eight years. However he needed to know WHY. When Howard and Liane got to the house from the airport he instructed Liane to go to bed. Liane complied, as always. Yet he was infuriated when he discovered that Eric was not in his room. So he patiently waited on the couch for his nephew's return, and what did Eric say? Sorry? That wasn't going to cut it.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say to me?" Howard attempted to get up off the couch. He couldn't do it alone so he grabbed his cane. Eric didn't help him, he just stood still and furiously perused through his thoughts for an excuse to give to his uncle. Howard started to hobble towards Eric who still held his position, "I've heard so much about you from my outside sources. When you were _nine_, you led a huge group of riled Christians down the streets shouting 'Wir moossen dee Jewden ousrotten' in front of a fucking Synagogue! After that you caused a huge uproar in town over an alleged terrorist threat involving an Arab family which ultimately caused them to leave town! You even made a fool out of that nigger Kanye West! You've done so much already and I haven't heard a PEEP from you about it…" Eric grit his teeth as he heard his uncle sprawl out all of his accomplishments as though they were for some _ultimate purpose_. As if they had something to do with Howard. But they had NOTHING to do with him. They were ERIC'S accomplishments and his alone. But Eric couldn't let his uncle know that he felt that way, so he reluctantly played along.

"Yeah well, I thought that I'd surprise you when you got out…" pretty lame, Eric was at a loss for words, he was seething.

Howard knew that Eric wasn't being serious, "Surprise me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I prayed every night hoping that I would get a letter back from you. All the things I heard about you, that was me Eric." Eric's pupils started to expand once again. But he allowed for his uncle to continue, "I'm the one that showed you the dying state of our nation. I think that I _at least _deserved a letter saying 'Thank you Uncle Howard. Look how strong I've gotten thanks to you!'" At this point Howard was almost in Eric's face, but he didn't notice the extent of Eric's rage. It was too dark in the room. The kitchen light was on, but Eric's back was almost touching the front door. The kitchen light only illuminated up to the living room's couch and coffee table. Eric basically looked like a shadow. Howard could see the outline of his face, but not his dangerous maniacal gaze.

"But no." Howard started to wrap up, "You never responded. I don't even know why I came." He threw his arms up into the air and turned around to walk back to the couch, "You're nothing. You're and ungrateful _bastard."_

"You're such an idiot." Eric growled.

Howard perked up, seemingly surprised that the boy actually said something. But something like _that?_ "What did you say to me?"

The words flew out of Eric's mouth as if he'd prepared this weeks in advanced, "What do you think would have happened to me if they found out I was associated with you?" Eric questioned as he started to predatorily approach his feeble uncle.

Howard was actually starting to feel intimidated. So he steadily walked backwards away from his nephew and collided back into the couch and collapsed onto it with a thud. Eric chuckled at this as he peered down onto Howard, he continued, "No offense 'Uncle Howard', but you _are_ an ex convict. Had the police associated my actions with _you, _I could have been considered a co-conspirator with your… group. Thank god that all I really got from them was a slap on the wrist and a note to Mommy. If they had any inkling that I was working for you, I'd probably _still _be in Juvi." Eric had no idea where this logic came from, but damn did it make sense. With this little, 'explanation', Eric was able to shake off his uncle while still giving him some… Eric sneered at the thought '_credit_'.

Howard realized that Eric was right. It was actually best that Eric had _nothing _to do with him while he was incarcerated. His nephew was so smart, why did he ever doubt him. Howard's fear subsided and he was about to speak when he heard Eric say something else.

"I was protecting you." Eric knew how to put the icing on the cake let me tell you. But he also knew how to win back a failing game, and he knew how to do it with shining colors. "But your massive ego wouldn't let you just _sit by" _Eric snapped those last two words; Howard flinched, "Quietly. You could have ruined…_everything."_ Eric loved himself so much. In a matter of seconds he got his uncle from backing him into a wall to cowering like a beaten puppy beneath him. His eyes returned to their normal state.

"I… I never viewed it that way!" Howard cried out, "I was wrong. I'm glad you were never associated with me!" Eric enjoyed the sight. His frail little uncle begging for him to understand, begging for forgiveness. His cane was discarded on the floor. _This _is what led South Park into a state of despair 40 some years ago? This pathetic man that did not deserve to lick the dirt from Eric's well tailored leather boots?

"What do you mean _never _associated with?" One other thing Eric knew how/loved to do was rub hard granules of acid laced salt into aching bleeding wounds, "My last name will forever tie me to you! I'm never called 'Eric' in this town, everyone calls me 'Cartman'! I still feel the cold and judgmental stares from the old townsfolk whenever they hear someone call me that name. No matter what I do, I'll always be your… junior…" That actually stung Eric too. Eh, sometimes it goes both ways. Eric backed away and walked towards the kitchen to go get something to drink. However Howard surly felt the sting, probably worse than Eric did. But Howard wanted to save him, and he knew he could.

"Then come to Nebraska." He called out to his nephew.

Oh _what_? Eric almost spit out his water all over the floor. He couldn't believe it. Even after everything he spat at him, his uncle _still _wanted to get Eric on his side? Howard just wasn't getting it. Eric didn't want anything to do with him! But Eric was 'smart'. If Eric turned his uncle down, that decision could mean harm for everyone around him. Eric wasn't so much afraid of Howard than of his followers. Once Howard disowned him, he'd be added to his uncle's hit list. Eric didn't like having dangerous enemies; he liked **being** the dangerous enemy.

Oh what a fine predicament this was. He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and had a seat. Eric was so close to having Howard out of his life forever, and then he threw out the Nebraska thing. Howard _actually wanted_ to protect Eric, he cared about him. Well, not really. Eric knew that Howard only really cared about himself, he only saw Eric as a predecessor. But Howard was obsessed with the concept of having a prodigal son. And Eric knew this. Eric understood that Howard would go through incredible odds to get Eric to follow in his footsteps. This was way too crazy. Eric had to find a way to get out of this situation AND FAST.

"I can't," he had an idea.

"Why not." Howard inquired with subtle rage.

"I won't leave Liane." One thing Eric and Howard had in common was Liane. Maybe he'd fall for it.

"She can come too." Howard lied.

"You know she won't." Eric knew he wasn't serious.

Howard's patience expired, and when Howard grew impatient, people died, "… I'm not leaving here until I know you are going to come to Nebraska with me." An ultimatum.

Eric was actually starting to doubt that he was going to win this, "You really want me to lead them don't you…" he said this more to himself. He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening right now. Not now, not after… tonight.

Howard grabbed his cane and slowly hobbled to the kitchen to join his nephew, "You're the new hope."

Corny shit, "Don't say it like that…" now the Star Wars theme played in Eric's head. Eric was now the fucking Luke Skywalker of the Neo Nazi movement. Mark fucking Hamill… Eric couldn't keep a straight face now. He started to laugh. Then Eric remembered that Mark Hamill played The Joker too. What a fucking coincidence, it was what this whole situation was turning into. One big fucking joke.

"**And why not?" **Howard heard Eric laughing and was ready to strangle him. Eric was still laughing when his uncle got to the kitchen. Howard continued, "It's the truth! Why are you resisting this? It's not _like_ you! This is your dream! I know it! You hate how this horribly country has degenerated as much as I do! I _know_ you do Eric. Liane talked to me about you, about all the things you have said. She doesn't like it obviously, but it's still your soul! It's in your blood Eric. You cannot deny this."

Eric's laughter was winding down, but his hysteria remained. He couldn't win. He was trapped. Eric suddenly came to the realization that it would be more dangerous to turn down his uncle's offer than it would be to accept it. Eric rarely ever felt like crying, but right now, he could sob. He wasn't so much upset; he was more… there isn't a word for it. He was more upset over the fact that he had no other option. I don't want to use hopeless because Cartman, heh, he's never 'hopeless' in his own regard. Everything was going perfect for Cartman, like PERFECT. The Wendy thing didn't even bother him anymore; he was too euphoric over the Kyle thing. And now, his uncle showed up at his house. It was like Cartman could NEVER have anything go right for him. EVER. Howard's presence was proof of this. So the emotion, I guess is despair… but that's too negative. Cartman wasn't ready to throw in the towel quite yet. He just didn't have a plan yet for what he would do after he said,

"I can only do weekends."

Howard was taken aback, "What?"

"If I'm going to do this can only do weekends. Like leave Friday night and come home Sunday evening." Eric added. _Like his uncle had the money to book that many flights._

"I can get you that." Howard was beaming, "I know stockholders with Southwest Airlines who can give you free flights!" _Shit, his followers._

Eric really didn't understand how fucked he was now. He couldn't think about it. Seriously. He would break down. And Eric Cartman does not break down. He stood up from the kitchen table.

Haifischaugen.

Eric calmed down immensely. His shoulder's lowered and his head dropped. He inhaled slowly, and then exhaled in one big long breath. Howard watched on, unsure of what Eric was doing. But then slowly, Eric lifted his head up again.

Howard finally got to see the eyes for the first time. They shocked him. They, were inhuman. It was as though his nephew had suddenly gone possessed, the gaze was not his own. Howard wanted to run. Far away. _Perfect._

Perfect. He didn't know how his nephew learned to do that, but his eyes were just prefect. The fear they instilled in his heart, imagine what that gaze could do to his followers! Howard always knew that it was better to be feared than to be loved. And now that could actually happen. His followers _loved _him. But they would _fear _Eric.

"Give me a week." Eric muttered.

Howard snapped out of his train of thought in time to see Eric brisk past him. He watched his nephew walk back towards the front door.

"I need to get my thoughts together." This wasn't a request, this was a demand.

"Of course. I'm staying here for the rest of the work week anyway. That way, when I leave Friday night, you can come with me." Howard answered hopefully.

Eric was about to leave the house again when he remembered something, "…how late Friday night?"

"Late. Midnight sharp. Enough time for you to wrap up any school work I suppose…" Howard replied.

"School work… right…" Eric sighed, and then closed the door. His eyes still bore his predatory gaze, but now… unexpectedly, tears started to pool around them. Hysterical tears. He was way too tired to do anything else tonight. But he had to go to the only person he could trust right now to help him.

Ernst Karmichael.

* * *

"Kinder! Es ist Zeit zu schlafen. JETZT! Kein Fernsehen mehr!" Anke shouted as her middle son, and twins continued to gaze at the screen in the family room.

"Aw mom, it's in the middle of Spongebob!" Friedrich whined in English. He was around Ike's age. Blonde hair blue eyes like the rest of them.

"Yeah! And Patrick just realized that Squidward was Spongebob the whole episode!" One of the twins exclaimed next. They were in Kindergarten.

"Jetzt…" She insisted. The kids reluctantly arose from their seats and started to walk towards their rooms, groaning all the while.

"und sieh nach ob Anya schläft, Friedrich." Anke finished. Anya was the infant. Anke and Ernst had 5 children total. Franz was the oldest at 16, Friedrich was 11, the twins were 4 and Anya was a year old.

Friedrich rolled his eyes, "_Ja wohl Mutter…"_ he mocked as he gave a little off handed salute. But then he peered to Franz who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"How come he doesn't have to go to bed!" Friedrich pointed as the twins looked back and yelled in agreement.

The teenager was actually doing his homework, "Because I'm 16 and I don't have to go to bed when you guys do!" Franz teased as Friedrich started to boil.

"**Das ist nicht ganz fair!" **Friedrich yelled back in angry German as he stormed to the kitchen to go punch his brother in the face. The twins followed them as they waved their stuff animals like nun chocks. The baby wasn't asleep anymore.

Ernst was laughing in the den as he finished up one of his cases, but decided to go intervene "Kinder, Kinder. Geht ins Bett. Euer Bruder hat Hausaufgaben zu machen." He walked into the hall and gently picked up the twins who were thrashing in his arms. "Komm Friedrich…"

"**Nein!" **Friedrich whined, but stopped in his tracks and walked back towards his father.

"Gör." Franz muttered. Ulla laughed, she was at the table too. The Karmichaels were her host family.

"Sei nett." His mother retorted, but then heard a knock at the door. The teenagers looked up as well.

"Wer könnte das sein?" Anke muttered to herself, she looked back at the teenagers but they just shrugged. They weren't expecting anyone. Ulla, being paranoid about assassination attempts, picked up her 'special' pouch that she carries with her and walked past Anke to answer the door.

Before Ulla opened the door however she unzipped her pouch and reached inside. She pulled out a coil of thin metal thread which was attached to a weight at the end. She wrapped the metal thread around her hand carefully, the way she was trained so that it wouldn't cut _her. _After she was finished there was about 3 to 4 four feet of the thread hanging off of her hand which ended at the weight on the ground. If it was anyone suspicious, she would have them decapitated before they could even speak.

Franz rolled his eyes, "Ulla, hör auf damit."

"Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht" Ulla retorted but still kept her eyes focused on the door.

She opened the door and quickly relaxed, it was just Cartman.

However Anke suddenly grew worried, "Was ist los Eric Liebling?" she rushed to him.

Eric politely brushed her off, "Ich muss mit Erst sprechen." He invited himself in.

Franz snapped, "Über was?" he has a sneaking suspicion.

"**Nicht jetzt**." Eric rudely brushed him off.

Ernst heard Eric's voice as he tucked in the twins and subsequently ended their story short. They whined but Ernst just told them to go to sleep. He walked out of their room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Eric." Ernst announced his presence, everyone looked towards him. Ulla was confused, Anke was worried, Franz was angry, and Eric was… calmly hysterical (if that makes sense).

Eric stared at him, his eyes were still dark but they did not have the intimidating edge to them. He got to the point, "Ernst… er ist hier."

"NEIN!" Franz's suspicions were confirmed. He abruptly arose from his chair; Anke sobbed and brought her head to her hands. Ulla went to comfort Anke, but was still confused. So as she brought in Anke to console her, she continued to listen to the men.

Eric yelled at Franz who was now between him and Ernst, "**Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun**!"

"**Schwachsinn! Er ist mein Vater!" **Franz yelled back. The baby woke up again.

"Geh weg Franz." Ernst spoke.

Franz looked back to his father, "Nein… Ich will dir helfen!"

"Gut, dann geh weg." Ernst put it bluntly. "Eric, mein Büro." He instructed Eric who smugly walked past Franz to follow Ernst into his office.

"Son of a bitch…" Franz muttered. The office door closed. This is supposed to be in German, but the next couple of pages are dialogue heavy so I'll write it in English.

Ulla spoke up, "Franz, what is going on?" Anke was still crying, but quickly recomposed herself so that she could put the baby back to sleep. She left Franz to explain the situation to Ulla.

Franz wanted to punch the wall but decided against it due to the fact that his mother was trying to put the baby back to sleep. So he stormed off to the family room and motioned for Ulla to follow him.

Ulla complied and gently sat down next to Franz who was hunched over with his head in his hands.

"When my grandparents migrated to America after the war to escape the Nuremburg Trials, they were eventually caught by bounty hunters and were expedited back to Germany. My father was put into an American foster home in Nebraska… the Cartman's. For years my father had to live with those Neo Nazis in that hick town, and it almost drove him crazy. But when he got older he decided to become a lawyer and go to school in Denver. He escaped with Liane since she wanted to leave too and found a cheap house here in South Park. However, Liane's parents didn't trust my dad alone with her so they sent her brother Howard up here with them. So when the whole thing went down with Mr. Marvin, Howard wanted my dad to defend him in court with Mr. Broflovski defending Mr. Marvin. My dad lost the case, and ever since, Howard held a vendetta against him, Mr. Broflovski, and Mr. Marvin's son Randy."

Ulla listened carefully and commented, "So that's why everyone' so upset. Cartman was talking about his uncle wasn't he? He's here?"

"Yes." Franz answered solemnly.

"Random question, but why did Mr. Broflovski want to partner up with your dad if he was fighting against him?" Ulla asked.

"Mr. Broflovski understood the situation. He was, and still is, good friends with Liane, and he knew that my dad really didn't want to win the case. But Mr. Broflovski was impressed with my dad's skills nevertheless, and subsequently asked him to create a firm with him. And that's how 'Gerald & Jackson Attorneys at Law' started."

"Jackson?" Ulla asked.

"My dad's work name. The name Karmichael was kind of tarnished in the law world after the whole thing went down. 'Neo Nazi cripples World War II Veteran' was big news, so he changed it. But it's only for work." Franz sighed, and grew quiet so that he could hear what was going on inside the office.

Ulla took note of this and listened in as well.

* * *

(Still in German)

The atmosphere was grim. Eric was standing up while Ernst was sitting behind his desk. Neither of them spoke for the first minute they were in the office together. Ernst finally did, "He's at your house isn't he."

Eric wanted to get right to it, "He… he wants me to go to Nebraska Friday night."

Ernst's heart dropped as he turned his chair around to face Eric, "What? You're not going with him are you?"

Eric slowly approached the chair in front of the desk, opposite from Ernst. He couldn't stand anymore, he was too tired, "I have no choice. I'll be killed if I don't." he sat down.

"He wouldn't kill you." Ernst was sure of this.

Eric smiled languidly and puffed, "Yeah, but his followers will."

Ernst couldn't believe it, "…you're going to lead them."

"No!" Eric yelled, but it was weak, as though he was yelling inwardly, "I. Will. Never. Lead those fuckers. I'd rather fucking kill myself."

Ernst nodded contently and mused, "I'm pleasantly surprised Eric. A year or two ago you'd jump at an opportunity like this. What changed for you?"

"I would never have led them. Even a year or two ago I wouldn't have, it's not my thing… hate groups. Stupid shit. And _a lot _of things have changed…" Eric's thoughts traveled back to Kyle's sparkling emerald eyes in the low light.

"You are not your uncle, that is for sure. You are much smarter" Ernst confirmed.

"Correct." Eric knew this already.

Ernst chuckled, "Must of have gotten that from your _mother's_ side of the family." He quickly regretted stating that.

"How the hell should I know?" Eric whined as he leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't…" _Whew_ Ernst dodged a bullet there. He was one of 6 adults including himself and Liane who knew who Eric's birth mother was. He immediately changed the subject, "So what are you going to do?"

Eric almost fell asleep, but awoke when he heard Ernst speak again, "I don't know. That's why I'm here." He looked towards Ernst who was leaning on his desk resting his chin on his hands. Eric reinstated Ernst's darkest suspicions, "He wants to kill you. He wants to kill you, the Broflovskis, and the Marshes. That much I know."

Ernst cupped his face into his palms. He knew this, but to hear it out loud was a little much, "and he wants to use you to do it?"

"I won't hurt your family." Eric wouldn't.

Nothing could stop Howard's revenge, he himself would have to be killed. Or rather… the group. Howard was just a man. It was just his group that made him powerful. If the group was destroyed, then Howard would ultimately be destroyed. "Eric this is a blessing in disguise." Ernst had an epiphany, "The only way to stop Howard is to dismantle his group."

"And? That's impossible, the group is huge. It houses many powerful people." Eric negatively informed.

"Yes, that is true Eric. But so did the NSDAP. And how did _they_ eventually crumble?"

"Stalingrad?" Eric answered.

"That was just the outcome of poor leadership. Eric, Hitler drove his own party into the ground. He was powerful yes, but he was a crazy mother fucker. He also had powerful and crazy people following him, but they had to answer to_ him_. Just like these crazy powerful people will have to answer to _you_."

Eric just sat there, "Am I to understand that you are comparing me to Hitler?"

Ernst huffed, "That's a compliment to you, isn't it?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Sure… but I can't do what Hitler did... "

"Yes you can." Ernst knew this and so did Eric.

"Okay, so I can. But I don't _want _to do what Hitler did." He admitted.

"Well you wouldn't be exterminating minorities or taking over countries, you would just be leading them all into despair." Ernst explained.

Eric knew this, but he had other issues, "That's the thing. When I lead a group, I aim to succeed. I couldn't falsely lead them astray."

"Or could you? What if your plans do work, do you know what that would cause? Media attention. Some of those hot shots don't want media attention focused in on the group in fear that they would be associated with it. If you aim high enough, it might cause supporters to become weary and they would drop out. That would mean less funding, and no money means no group." Ernst was convinced that this would work, Eric wasn't so bought.

"So what do you want me to do? Make the group attack large concentrations of people so that we become more notorious? _I _don't even want to be associated with that kind of press…" Eric shooed away that motion.

"You wouldn't _get _that kind of attention. The plan would be foiled before it would take place." Ernst wasn't really sure _how _it would be foiled, but somehow it just would.

Eric saw through Ernst's bluff, "Yeah right. No one would stop us."

"I would."

It was Ulla. She was standing at the door which was now opened all the way. She and Franz had been listening with their ears to the door the whole time. Franz was horrified that she intervened the way she did.

Eric just wanted to go to bed, "No Ulla… you couldn't stop them." Ernst agreed but didn't say anything.

"I can't stop them alone no. But," she pointed to Franz. "He'd a master sharpshooter, taught by the best." She winked at Ernst. He had taught his son everything his own father taught him. "And Nigel is a blackbelt, and would do anything I told him to do…" she continued. Nigel had it bad for her. "And Bert works as a bouncer. We could use his weight, it's not like he has anything better to do anyway." She walked toward Cartman who was now looking at her with a non-amused stare. He was also half asleep.

But then she straddled him on the chair. Franz turned red. Ernst didn't know what was going on either.

Eric half smiled. _Cute_. He thought to himself.

Ulla smiled deviously, "And you _know_ what I specialize in…" she flicked her wrist and the metal coil emerged. It was still tied around her hand. With her other hand she pulled the cord taught and brought it up to her face, "I can make any man cry…." She licked the coil which cut a portion of her tongue, but she didn't seem to mind. Eric's pants grew tight at the sight of the blood. He was awake now.

Ernst interrupted, "I appreciate your concern Ulla, but I don't want to bring in people who are not involved…"

"And who says we aren't?" She combated as she turned her attention towards the older man, "Each one of us is involved. These Neo Nazis have always made a bad name for Germany, and we should fight them for their blasphemy."

"You shouldn't associate them with present day Germany…" Ernst insisted.

"I don't. But other's will. The more people see Swastikas and hear the butchered German that comes from their mouths the more Hitler will equal Germany. When you ask a modern day American what comes to mind when they hear 'Germany', they will usually say 'beer', 'Nazis, or 'Oktoberfest'. I hate this as much as you do Ernst, and I'm willing to help stop this. When these Neo Nazis attack, I'll be there with all my Aryan goodness fighting as hard as I can. Showing them what a real German looks like, what a real German stands for."

Eric was listening full on at this point, "And what would that be?"

Ulla looked back to Cartman, "What every human stands for. Freedom. Independence. Understanding. Equality. We're no different from you Americans. We only recently had our country unify under one nation. We have evolved as you did. The America you live in now is not the same America that slaughtered the Native Americans or enslaved African Americans. One can argue that it is the same country literally, and geographically and historically yes that is true. Yet no one alive today was there when the Native Americans were killed, or when the African Americans were enslaved. You should not be punished for something you never had anything to do with. One day, when all of the older Germans who bore silent witness to the Holocaust eventually perish, this will be true for us as well. My generation should not have to bear the burden of our misguided ancestors. We will never forget, but we _will_ move on. We have to." She really poured her heart out on that one.

"An enlightened speech Ulla," Ernst spoke, "Ideally, that should happen. Realistically, I unfortunately believe that Germany will always have to bear that burden. The guilt will always be there. Take Franz for instance,"

Franz looked up.

"He was born in America. He is American, yet he will never get over the fact that his grandfather was a Nazi. Because of this, he does not like to speak in German publically and he abhors his Aryan looks. The guilt will always be present within the German people." Ernst concluded, Franz remained silent.

"I disagree. I believe one day we as a nation can move on." Ulla persisted.

"If the rest of the world allows you to." Eric chimed in.

Ulla looked down at Cartman, he was right. "That's why we must intervene. We need to show these skinheads that we have changed. That racist fascist regimes do not work. That _we _are the result of a healed nation, and that we will triumph over their ignorance." That was all she could say. This was her conclusion.

Ernst and Eric looked at each other and then back to Ulla. Ernst sighed but convened, "I cannot be involved, but I will honestly say that something must be done to stop this." He looked at all three of the teenagers.

Ulla looked at Ernst and smiled, and then she turned her attention back to Eric below her, "Cartman, you go with your uncle and learn everything about them. Relay that information back to me and we'll work against them. You'll be… our spy." She smirked. Cartman a spy, she could see that.

Eric smiled back, "And to think I was just going to run away to the East Coast." He yawned and sneakily placed his both of his hands on Ulla's love handles, "Oh well, it looks like I'm going to Nebraska. This trip is coming at a very inopportune time, but what can I do." He started to massage them, "You just make sure you keep your end of the bargain. You need to get Franz, Nigel, and Bert to comply." He looked up at Ulla who placed her own hands on top of his.

Franz spoke up, "I'll do it… I don't want to but I will. For Dad…" he looked up at his father. Ernst smiled back but then shook it off, "I cannot be involved." He repeated.

Ulla squeaked in happiness, "I knew you would!" she grabbed Cartman's hands off of her and pranced over to her boyfriend, "And don't worry Cartman, I'll get them to comply. Before you know it we'll have our own White Rose group."

Eric face-palmed, "Oh god… a new White Rose group. Is that what you're going to call yourself? 'Die Neue Weiss Rose Grüppe?'"

"Die Neue Weiss Rose… I like that. Maybe Cartman, Maybe…" Ulla blew Ernst and Cartman a kiss and dragged Franz away from the door.

Eric was still smiling, but he was still a nervous wreck, "I don't think it will work. I know Ulla wants to prove herself and her country by doing this but, I think this will be too big for her… let alone the rest of them."

Ernst replied, "That's why you have to help her. You have to make it so that she and the others _can _win. I know you can Eric. You know you can too."

He did. Eric knew he could, but it was going to be a bitch and a half. "What other choice do I have? I have to join. I'm not going to let them get to you, or any of the other families for that matter." Maybe the Marshes, "I just hope this works."

"Hope is all we have at this point." Ernst said to himself.

And with that the meeting concluded.

* * *

Eric spent the night, but he couldn't sleep. Everything that he _didn't _want in his life was happening too fast and everything he _did_ want in his life wasn't happening fast enough. It was enough to drive a sane man over the edge, but Cartman was not sane.

No sane man would go along with a plan like this.

The plan was insane. It sounded like it came straight out of some weird comic book. German club Superheroes. How could he take the plan seriously? So far it sounded like this: He becomes the leader of the hate group, he plans out large scale attacks, he tells Ulla about them, and then she along with the rest of the Club would foil his plans. And _supposedly _this would continue until all of the members of the hate group would drop out.

Well this plan was all Eric had. He wasn't going to run away, no. Not after his plan with Kyle was starting to bear fruit.

Kyle.

Eric had no idea how this was going to work out. What if Kyle caught wind of this whole thing? He wouldn't understand. He'd think that Eric actually _wanted_ to do this. Kyle couldn't know. The Jew was actually started to view Cartman as a person and not just as an obstacle in his life.

Eric sighed. This was hopeless. He didn't want to admit it, but in the back of his mind he decided that in order for this to all work out, he had to lay low for a while. No more openly flirting with Kyle or playing mind games with him. Kyle would have to seek Cartman out on his own now, which would probably be never. Well, the Jew probably still needed him as a tutor.

Needed.

Oh god. Cartman was so frustrated. Why did this have to happen now? He didn't want to lay low, he wanted the opposite! But Kyle couldn't know anything about this, and the more Cartman hung around with him, the higher the chance something might…. happen to him.

He had to avoid that at all costs. It was the number one reason he didn't want to join the hate group in the first place. Kyle was _his. _Howard and his gang couldn't touch the Broflovskis, because that would mean they would… Cartman shuddered, _touch _Kyle. So now, Cartman faced facts and accepted the fact that he had to limit the time he spent with his Jew.

But the date was still on. Fuck everything, seriously. Cartman didn't want to change everything just because his uncle got in the way. He honestly should act like nothing ever changed at all. He should still continue to berate his Jew while keeping a close eye on him.

But Kyle could not know about this. He couldn't, and he _won't._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the school week played out normally. The only difference was that Eric never specifically sought out Kyle during the day; however that did not mean that they were not seen with each other. Kyle still used Cartman as a shield from Stan in the morning, and they even sat together during the lunch hour. On the bus ride home, Kyle continued to sit in the seat in front of Cartman's and they both glanced at each other as the other left the bus. The understanding was silent – that something had changed between them. They didn't need to say anything, as a matter of fact besides the passing 'Jew' and 'Fatass' they hardly ever spoke to each other after the first day of school. Surprisingly enough, no one really noticed that Cartman and Kyle were actually starting to tolerate each other. No one, except Kenny.

Kenny didn't want to press the issue, because the last time he did, Kyle just threw a Jew princess tantrum and stormed out of the stairwell. But he couldn't stand by idly and watch as Cartman weaseled in on Kyle's life when his friend was this out of character. Kyle wasn't apathetic anymore, but something was different now. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was different, and it had to do with Cartman. It was as though Kyle recovered from his slump, but completely forgot how much he hated the bastard. Stan was his new Cartman, and that weird! Kenny knew Kyle was not a fan of Stan anymore, but damn it the whole accepting Cartman thing was just creepy.

So Kenny decided to talk to him between mods.

"Hey Kyle? How's it been, I haven't been able to talk with you Mano y Mano for quite some time. What is up, with your life."

Kyle was picking out some books from his locker. He was actually in a good mood. Classes were going as predicted and the stares stopped on Tuesday when the rumor was finally confirmed on Monday that he and Stan were no longer friends. Now it was Wednesday and things were running pretty smoothly.

He wasn't even pissed at Kenny anymore, so when Kyle slammed his locker shut to reveal his blonde friend right next to him, he was more than willing to give Kenny an update.

"Well, things are okay. I guess life's kind of boring, it's just school and homework. But to tell you the truth I'm kind of glad about that. All this drama from the summer, it seems like it's coming to an end." Kyle gathered his messenger bag and started to walk to his next class.

Kenny followed, "Really? So life is back to normal for you now? Lunch with the guys, doing school work," better do it now, "Hanging out with Cartman…"

Kyle knew it. He whipped his head around and snapped "Kenny. What did I tell you about that? Just leave it alone, nothing bad has happened and as soon as I catch something off about him, I'll drop him like the scum bag he is."

"Kyle! Something 'off' has already happened! Do you _really _think I didn't hear about what happened in front of your house Monday night? Henrietta told me all about it! **And you joined in with him! **_Both_ you and Cartman told off Stan, and the way Stan described it… it was as though you and Cartman were in on it together! Like he was controlling…"

Kyle suddenly started to walk in the opposite direction, "Fuck off Kenny, go walk with yourself."

Kenny wasn't going to let Kyle escape from this one. He turned around and grabbed Kyle by the hood of his olive green hoodie and threw him into the adjacent janitor's room. The stares were back, but Kenny slammed the door shut on them.

"I'm not missing class" is all Kyle said.

Kenny was pissed, "Listen to me Kyle. You need to answer every one of my questions truthfully, and if I'm satisfied with the answers I get, then I'll let you go."

"Oh so you've reduced yourself to kidnapping? Great Ken, you're _such_ a great friend…" Kyle rolled his eyes when he said 'such'.

"First – Why did you let Cartman defend you Monday night."

"I didn't _let _him do anything. It wasn't about me. It was about Stan. He hates him as much as I do, I just wanted to see Stan run away like a baby, and he did. Good for Cartman."

"It _was_ about you Kyle. Henrietta told me that Cartman somehow proved to Stan that you didn't need him anymore. How?"

Kyle sighed, "He…" he thought about his answer, "Cartman told Stan that, I never needed him to defend me or for him to make me happy… that I can do that on my own. "

Kenny was shocked, _Cartman _told Stan that? "Why couldn't _you_ just tell Stan that?"

"I DON'T KNOW." Kyle shouted, "I don't know. But Cartman was right. I _don't_ need Stan, and I never did. For some reason, I just couldn't come to that conclusion by myself. Maybe because I didn't _want_ to come that conclusion. Yet Cartman did it for me so, I guess he just relieved me of that duty."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Well, it's not like he asked for anything in return! He just showed up at my house, and ripped Stan a new one. He did me a favor… he even taught me colors that night."

"Can't you see he wants something from you? It's BLATANTLY obvious! What are you going to do when he double crosses you… **like he always has…"**

"I'll see it coming. When I notice that things are getting a little weird… I'll just tell him to fuck off and if he doesn't, then I have… other resources." Kyle hinted. Kenny knew about Christophe.

"It _is_ coming Kyle. It's already here." Kenny informed.

"He hasn't done anything to hurt me yet. He's only been helping me. I don't really know _why_, but something tells me it has to do with the fact that we both share the same enemy now. And the enemy of your enemy is your friend."

"Cartman used to be _your_ enemy Kyle. That hatred hasn't dissipated." Kenny was right.

_Hatred. Alive_, "Yeah, well. Don't think I haven't stopped hating him. I still do, believe it. But I'll ride this ride as long as it's going in the direction I want it to go. And once it starts going in the opposite direction, I'll simply jump off." Kyle started to move towards the door.

"I'm not done. Have you let Cartman _do_ anything to you? And I don't just mean sexually, I mean subconsciously too… he can do that you know."

Unbelievable, "Please Kenny. I'm so above that…" but then Kyle remembered the Rosenrot thing… was that Cartman subconsciously controlling him? Kenny noticed Kyle trail off.

"He did, didn't he? I told you he has ulterior motives…"

"No it's not that…" Kyle was certain it wasn't, "I don't think it was malicious."

"It _was_ Kyle… open your eyes!" Kenny grabbed onto Kyle's shoulders.

"No… because when… he. Kenny, he _could_ have kissed me, but he _didn't_." Kyle admitted, Kenny was shocked.

"_Could _have kissed you? As in, _**you would have let him**_?" Kenny's eyes were so big that he could have been staring into Kyle's soul.

Wow. Kyle didn't realize he put it like that. Would he have let Cartman kiss him? He did… _think _about him that night. But, he probably wouldn't have let him. "No," he wasn't sure, "It would have been weird. Oh god." Kyle sat down on a box of cleaning agents. "What's wrong with me Kenny, why am I letting Cartman do this to me?"

Kenny knew something was up, "Just tell him off. Tell him you don't need him like you don't need Stan. I'll start hanging you with you more, I promise. I won't let you…"

Kyle cut Kenny off, "**See that's it! **That's why I've been hanging out with Cartman! Cartman _realizes _that I don't need anyone, that's why he pointed that out to Stan! Even _if _he plays these little mind games with me, at least he knows that I'm smart enough to combat them!"

"I don't think you're combating them. I think you're _enjoying_ them." Kenny had Kyle there.

"I only enjoy these games if I win Kenny, and let me tell you, I'll win this one." Kyle walked passed Kenny so that he could reach the door handle

"How will you know if you win?" This was Kenny's last question.

Kyle thought for a second… "Cartman's trying to get me to realize that I need _him_ as an adversary, that's the game that _he's_ trying to win. However, if I can prove to him that it's the opposite, that he needs ME, then… I'll win."

Kenny was awestruck, "Why not just play that game with Stan."

Kyle laughed at that, "I already have… and it's obvious that Stan needed me but he fucked it up royally. Now Cartman… that's a game worth playing."

Kenny already knew that Kyle won that game a long time ago. Of course Cartman needed Kyle, that's why Cartman was playing this game in the first place, "Well what will you do if you find out that Cartman _does _need you?"

All of a sudden Kenny saw something happen to Kyle's eyes. His pupils narrowed and his green irises turned from emerald to malachite. It was as though they were on fire. Kyle smiled deviously and turned his gaze to Kenny, he looked beautiful… beautifully insane.

"I'll just throw him off a mountain." Kyle alluded. Then he opened the door and quickly ran to his class.

Kenny stayed in the closet. What did Cartman do to Kyle? Kenny had to admit, he liked this crazy Kyle more than the emo one, but he didn't want to watch either one of them get 'thrown off a mountain'. Cartman wouldn't let Kyle realize that his Jew beat him at his own game a long time ago, but Kyle wouldn't let Cartman double cross him yet again.

What would Kenny do? What _could_ Kenny do?

Kenny shrugged, _get some popcorn._

_

* * *

_

Cartman noticed something different about Kyle as he got onto the bus after school. This was confirmed when Kyle actually spoke to him.

"Sup fatass…" Kyle greeted.

"Jew…" Cartman cordially replied.

Kyle sighed as he playfully collapsed onto the seat, he looked back at Cartman. His red curly hair was furled and tossed in a delicious mess. His eyes still retained the fire from his discussion with Kenny. Cartman couldn't stop staring at him. Kyle spoke again, "So, whatever happened to that… 'date' you wanted me to take me on? Got cold feet? Realized I'm out of your league?"

Oh yes, Cartman was waiting for this. YES. "Oh wow Kyle. You remembered? You actually _recalled _my previous attempt? So you _have _been thinking about me? I'm flattered, honestly."

Kyle looked away and puffed, "Calm down lard ass. I've been bored. I kind of want to get out of the house and Kenny has plans Friday night anyway, so don't think you're special or anything." He tried to downplay the situation, "Just… think of it as a 'Thank You' for all the favors you have inadvertently been doing for me. Stan's a heap of emotion garbage right now, and quite frankly that enthralls me." Kyle coyly smiled at Cartman who was listening intently.

"Well I appreciate the gratitude Jew, but this shouldn't be about gratitude. I didn't do it for you and you know it. I only want you to come if you want to. It wouldn't be any fun if you just came to appease me. I actually want you to enjoy yourself… if you can believe that." yes yes yes yes yes yes

"Oh I'll enjoy myself Cartman, trust me. Just give me a time and a location, and I'll be there." Kyle was dead serious.

Cartman was starting to grow weary… why was Kyle all of a sudden so straight forward? Was he trying to play his _own _little game? Oh dear Lord, how fucking cute. If that was the case Cartman's victory would only be the sweeter.

"Alright then, Pour House 8'oclock Friday, and let's see Inglorious Basterds 2 afterwards, my treat." Cartman curled the end of that sentence in a seductive tone.

Kyle was game, "It's a date."

Fuck.

* * *

AN: Sorry that this chapter was plot heavy… BUT. Next chapter is Cartman and Kyle's pseudo-date so I hope that will make up for it. Please Review! Thanks for the people who did last time I asked. It gave me a little nudge of awesomeness.

**THE GERMAN: Thanks to TerryxRage who has graciously corrected the German text!**

"Kinder! Es ist Zeit zu schlafen. JETZT! Kein Fernsehen mehr!" - Children! It is time for bed! NOW. No more TV.

"Jetzt…" – Now.

"und sieh nach ob Anya schläft, Friedrich." – and see if Anya is asleep Friedrich

"_Ja wohl Mutter…"_ - Yes ma'am

"**Das ist nicht ganz fair!" **- That is totally not fair!

"Kinder, Kinder. Geht ins Bett. Euer Bruder hat Hausaufgaben zu machen." – Children Children. Go to bed. Your brother has homework to do.

"Komm Friedrich…" – Come here Friedrich

"**Nein!" – **No!

"Gör." - Brat

"Sei nett." - Be nice

"Wer könnte, das sein?" – Who could that be?

"Ulla, hör auf damit"- Ulla Stop that

"Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht" – better safe than sorry

"Was ist los Eric Liebling?" – What is wrong Eric Darling?

"Ich muss mit Erst sprechen." – I have to speak with Ernst

"Über was?" – About what?

"**Nicht jetzt**." – Not now.

"Ernst… er ist hier." – Ernst, he's here.

"NEIN!" - NO

"**Dieses hat nichts mit dir zu tun**!" – this has nothing to do with you

"**Schwachsinn! Er ist mein Vater!" – **Bullshit! He is my father!

"Geh weg Franz." –Go away Franz

"Nein… Ich will dir helfen!" – No, I want to help you.

"Gut, dann geh weg." – Good, then go away.

"Eric, mein Büro." – Eric, my office.


	6. Pumpkin Carriages and Mice into Men

AN: Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! This chapter is for you! 35 pages of Cartman/Kyle. Some songs I listened to while writing this chapter: Sonne by Rammstein, Catwoman's Theme from Batman Returns, Trouble is a Friend by Lenka and all sorts of songs in b Minor.

-Märchen Chapter 5- 

Kyle just agreed to go out with Cartman Friday night, and he even called it a date.

Cartman didn't know how to fucking feel, he was beyond enthralled/pleased/crazy. He was so far gone that the moment he got home he felt like fucking singing; and Cartman couldn't sing worth shit. However as Disney birds and cute animals started to emerge from the bushes around his house, he opened the door majestically… to have his boner harshed by his uncle sprawled out on the couch.

Crap. He forgot about him. The animals moaned in disappointment and scurried away.

Thank god he was asleep. Cartman climbed the stairs up to his room in order to gather his thought. As soon as he entered his room he changed into something more comfortable and logged onto his computer so he could start up iTunes, but an email popped up.

Ulla and Franz wanted a German club meeting tomorrow, _undoubtedly_ about the whole… new white rose thing. Guh… back to reality. Whatever. Tomorrow was Thursday, at least he'd be occupied. He needed _something _to distract him from the fact that Kyle was actually started to play his OWN little game with him. How incredibly adorable.

* * *

Thursday eventually came. Kyle didn't have anything planned for the day, but he sure as hell continued to play his little game with Cartman that he constructed the previous day. Cartman played his own as well, especially during lunch period.

"I got a perfect on my quiz today." Kyle brought up perkily as Cartman sat down next to him at the lunch table. The rest of the boys didn't even notice his arrival.

"Good. What was it on?" Cartman asked. He placed his backpack next to him and retrieved his lunch. Chinese from City Wok, he even had chopsticks.

Kyle of course had his homemade lunch prepared, "Everything from this week. Introductions, Numbers, and _Colors_." He insinuated as Cartman grinned.

"Well I know you aced colors. You were _so good_ at them Monday night." Cartman's eyes slimmed as he tore open the packet of duck sauce. Kenny was the only one listening to them, and he was freaked out. Were they actually _flirting_?

Kyle laughed back, "Yeah but you didn't teach me all the numbers so I didn't do _perfectly_ on them." He snapped, "Figures… you can't even count to twenty in English." He prissily took a bite out of his chicken salad.

"Hey, if you don't want my help go ahead and continue to insult me Jewface. Next week is kitchen appliances and pffh, good luck with that. Do you know what an _Abfalleimer_ is?" Cartman asked, knowing that Kyle had no clue.

Kyle shrugged, "If you want your paycheck you better tell me."

"It's where you belong… actually I take that back. You belong in an _Elektroherd _…" Cartman chuckled to himself. He was the only one at the table to initially get that joke.

But Kyle put 'kitchen appliances' and "where you belong' together and subsequently attempted to push Cartman off his chair, "THAT'S HORRIBLE. Frytaag ist… nein."

Cartman fought back playfully, "Oh! So Anke taught you days of the week too? But Kyle, Friday is at _eight…_not _nine._" Haha.

Kyle swatted at him, "She taught them to us today after the quiz. _And you know what I meant._ And I mean it. I'm not going." He pouted as he stopped pushing and folded his arms against his chest.

By this point, more of the boys at the table started to realize that Cartman and Kyle weren't really fighting, they were actually _play _fighting.

"You know you want to." Cartman stated as he opened his can of coke. "And you are going, you don't have a choice."

"You can't force me idiot! Now I'm _definitely_ not going." Kyle noticed that some of the guys were listening in on them.

"I'll fucking drag you out…" Cartman felt Kyle nudge him and cough. He looked up. All the guys were staring at them.

Cartman thought of something quick, "We're going to egg Stan's house. Kyle doesn't want to get caught." Kyle played along and sighed as if Cartman 'ratted him out'.

All the boys nodded, as if that statement cleared any and all questions they had. They resumed their previous conversations.

"_Dumb ass, we still have to act like we hate each other's freaking guts!" _Kyle angrily whispered to Cartman who was nonchalantly chowing down on his Lo Mein.

"Who says I'm acting?" Cartman responded with his full mouth, but then gave Kyle a little knowing wink.

"Good point." Kyle agreed. "You better not crack any of those jokes Friday night or I'll leave on the spot." He growled.

"_Sure_ you will…" Cartman edged.

"I'm serious! No Jew jokes fatass." Kyle snapped as he started to open his bag of potato chips.

"Take all the fun out of it will you. Why should I listen to you anyway?" Cartman finished his Lo Mein and started on his Wonton Soup.

"I think it would be less fun for you if I didn't even show up." Kyle quipped as he took a potato chip, and ate it.

"Fine. Point taken." Cartman gave in. Ha! Kyle got Cartman to compromise for once. "But honestly Kyle I'm doing you a favor by taking you out. You've been cooped up in that god awful room of yours all summer, and now you actually have a reason to go out."

"You're hardly a _reason." _Kyle half insulted.

Cartman started on his fried rice, "Keep it up Jew… let's just see how bad you'll need me when you get to prepositions." They were a bitch and a half let me tell you.

Kyle and Cartman continued to fight/flirt throughout the entire lunch mod— Kyle hanging the 'date' over Cartman's head and Cartman hanging his tutoring abilities over Kyle's head. They both were enjoying their little victories during the banter. It was all terribly cute/nauseating.

When Cartman and Kyle left together to continue their argument into the next mod, the rest of the guys asked Kenny what the hell was going on with them. Kenny reassured them that they still hated each other to death, but in actuality Kenny wasn't too sure if that was even the truth anymore.

* * *

After school ended, the German club meeting finally commenced.

"Ve need to speak in English because Bert is only in German 2." Anke informed everyone present. Ulla and Franz were sitting next to each other, Nigel was playing with a little origami thing he made, Bert was munching on some pretzels, and Cartman was daydreaming about Friday night.

"Ulla vhy don't you brief everyone about the situation." Anke started.

"Right," Ulla arose and walked to the center of the semi circle, "Nigel, Bert… There's a situation that we need your assistance with."

"and that would be…" Nigel asked insistently, Bert continued to listen and eat.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that Cartman, Franz and I could use your martial art skills and chemistry experience to help us with some… extracurricular activities." She tried to sugar coat the truth to Nigel.

Nigel was actually interested, "Hm. Sounds kind of fun, what do you want me to do?"

Ulla sighed and inhaled through her teeth, "We need you to help us fight off a hate group."

Nigel dropped his origami thing, "a what?"

"It is very important, and by helping you'd be showing the rest of the country Germany's true spirit, which is something I know you'd be all for." Ulla summarized her speech from Monday night.

Nigel was just a tad perplexed, "So… you want me to like, fight off Neo Nazis using Hap Ki Do and explosives? Does this have to do the thing we were talking about on Monday? With Cartman's uncle?" Cartman snapped out of it for a second when he heard his name.

"If it gets to that, yes. And yeah, it does have to deal with Cartman's uncle." Ulla admitted.

"Hm…" Nigel thought about his response for a mere two seconds, "I dunno… what would I get in return? I mean… what am I getting myself into?"

Anke chimed in, "I'll give you extra credit."

"Done. I'm starting to fail anyway." Nigel was in. Now for Bert.

Ulla looked to Bert who was still eating, "Bert… you've got a _huge_ Jeep and you work as a _strong_ bouncer at a night club in Denver," she buttered him up, "We could really use your _help_." She purred.

Bert stopped eating for a sec and burped out a response, "Sounds dangerous, but I've had my fair share of club brawls and those skin heads couldn't be much scarier than the faces I've smashed in. Well, if it's for a good cause I guess I could help. But I may need to be reimbursed for gas money."

"I'll charge it to Club Activities." Anke resolved.

Ulla was starting to grow chipper, "Okay so Nigel and Bert you are in? Like seriously?" she asks one more time.

Nigel speaks up, "I mean, I don't really know. I don't want to get in trouble, and I feel as though this would be a high risk operation. I mean, what do we have on them? How can we five stop them?" Good question.

Ulla responded, "We can do it. Cartman's our inside man. All he has to do is tell us the plan and then we'll work out a strategy to foil it. A couple well placed men and maybe a distraction or two and we'll have them in our clutches." So dramatic.

"Okay, if you say so. But I don't want be tied in with this at all. Can we have like, code names?" Nigel asked. This was getting so corny.

"Yeah! That would be sweet!" Bert agreed, he didn't' have any qualms about kicking fascist butt as long as it didn't mess with his work schedule.

Ulla rolled her eyes, "Sure fine. As long as we have your support." She looked over to Cartman who was still in La La Land.

"And you? Do you have anything to say to them?" Ulla questioned him.

Cartman snapped out of it, "huh? what? Yeah, thanks guys." he dismissed her. Ulla puffed angrily. Nigel and Bert were discussing code names.

"Your name should be Bärenhunger!" Nigel teased.

"Bärenhunger? What does that mean?" Bert laughed.

"Like… bear hunger. The hunger of a bear." Nigel informed.

"That's cool! And you should be like…" Bert thought for a second, "Schlangebiss!"

"Snake bite? Really? Why?" Nigel questioned as he laughed with him.

Franz answered, "Because you're sneaky like a snake. And you never shut up so it's like a fucking snake bite to the temple whenever you speak." Franz started to laugh with Bart. Nigel threw a notebook at him, but in jest.

"Shut up punk, you're the one who is always bitching. We should name you Hundheulen because you're a bitch and you whine all the time." He suggested. Even Cartman laughed at that one.

"Dog howl, great." Franz scoffed.

"I like it." Ulla commented, "What should I be?"

"Spinnennetz." Franz suggested, then he made a little hand gesture that looked like he was pulling a string taught and then faked licking it. Nigel and Bert made little 'woo' sounds.

"Spider web? More like a Black Widow..." Cartman quipped.

"Hey!" Ulla darted back to him, the boys all 'ooOO'ed at the same time. "I like that name, I think being a Black Widow is wicked cool." She defended herself, but then cracked a 'wicked' smile. "What about you?"

They all looked to Cartman, even Anke was interested in his code name.

"…..Affearsch." Nigel said under his breath. Bert and Franz roared in laughter.

Ulla was not amused, she looked over to Cartman. His eyes were different, dangerous even as he glared at the dumbasses. Huge and dark… like,

"Haifischaugen." She suggested.

The boys stopped laughing when they heard Ulla and directed their gaze towards Cartman. They immediately frowned as they realized that Cartman's irises were void of emotion. Pitch black and fucking scary.

"Shark eyes." Ulla smiled. The boys gulped simultaneously.

"Okay, Haifischaugen then…" Nigel regretted yet again taking a stab at the larger boy.

Cartman smirked, "Ich mag das…" he looked towards Ulla. Ulla winked at him, his eyes returned to normal and he was brought out of it. The boys were still creeped out.

"Okay guys, this is serious. Fun time is over. You guys need to be committed to this. People's lives are on the line." Anke brought everyone back into the main focus of the meeting.

"Right. As soon as Cartman comes back from Nebraska this weekend we're going to have another meeting. These gatherings need to be secret, so I'm glad we all have our little code names now. Whenever we are talking about this, we need to be covert. We need to use the code names and only talk to the people involved about this- which means us five. Anke can't even be involved honestly." Ulla informed, Anke nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Nigel asked.

"Just wait." Ulla replied, "Once Cartman gives me more details I'll brief us all about what we should do. With our combined effort we should be able to do this." She announced cheerfully. "For now, just know that this is actually happening. Gather yourselves. This is serious. As far as we know, we're the only people willing to stop these man men."

"Right. At least it's a cause that I'm willing to fight for." Nigel reassured himself.

"Skin Heads don't scare me. They're all tattoos and no real skin." Bert added.

"We're much smarter than them." Franz stated.

"We're on the side of justice, we have to win." Ulla prided to herself. Then they all looked to Cartman.

Cartman noticed that they were all looking at him, so he decided that maybe he should say something too, he exhaled and looked to the window.

"It's more than just winning. It's showing them that their methods are wrong. A group united in hate only conflicts with itself. We need to show them the futility of their ways." Cartman did not necessarily disagree with the hate group's overall message, but he did disagree with the concept of having a 'hate group' in the first place.

Ulla wrapped it up, "Okay guys, get some rest. We'll reconvene next week. I'll email all of you. And Eric…"

Cartman looked up at her, she used his first name.

"Do be careful." Ulla cautioned.

"Sure Ulla, Sure." He blew her off. His heart wasn't in this meeting really. All he could think about was that Kyle was actually going to go Friday. The Jew was actually going through with this. But at the same time Eric could not shake off the feeling that this was the absolute worst time to have this date with the Jew, or any Jew for that matter. Not only did he have to keep secrets from Kyle, but he had to keep secrets from his uncle too. Cartman didn't know which situation was worse— Kyle finding out about his Uncle or his Uncle finding out about Kyle.

* * *

The German club meeting dispersed. Anke took Ernst and Ulla home, Nigel only had a short distance to work to his house and Bert had his jeep. Cartman had to wait. Anke offered to him a ride, but Cartman turned her down since he didn't want Anke near his uncle. So he called his mother who told him that she was on his way. It wasn't cold, but it was getting chilly. He decided to wait inside.

The school's lobby was always filled with people, expecially during the fall. He always saw someone he knew. Whether it was Bebe with the cheerleading team, Butters with the anime club, Pip with the Archery team, Tweek with DECA, Wendy with student council, or even the football team.

Today it was the football team.

As Cartman leaned against one of the brick pillars near the entrance, a couple of familiar faces passed by. First Token, but Token just glanced in his general direction and didn't say anything. Clyde at least smiled, but then Craig flipped him off. Then another familiar face approached from the rear.

Stan Marsh.

Craig and Token didn't associate with Stan anymore ever since Kenny convinced them both that it was Stan's fault that Kyle was such a mess. Clyde was Bebe's boyfriend and Bebe was Wendy's best friend who was of course _dating_ Stan, so it was hard for Clyde to avoid him. However Stan was walking down the hall towards the gym alone, it put a smile on Cartman's face. What an emo dipshit.

Stan knew Cartman was there and he also sensed that Cartman was somehow mocking him. So Stan brought up his head to glare at him, only to catch Cartman glaring right back. Stan had no idea what the fuck Cartman was up to. All he knew was that Kyle was somehow connected to him in some way now and Stan did not like that one bit. So as Stan passed by the brick pillar that Cartman was leaning against he never took his eyes off of him until it was literally impossible to turn his head to the degree it required to keep his eyes focused on him. However at the moment when Stan was perpendicular to Cartman their stares intensified. Absolute pure fucking hatred.

Stan eyes signaled, _"Don't you fucking go near him you motherfucking piece of shit."_

Cartman eyes replied, _"Yeah and what are going to do about it you girlfriend stealing son of a bitch?"_

Then nothing. They both understood each other, but they were not going to enact on any inhibitions. They just went back to their business. Stan walked to the Gym and Cartman continued to lean against the pillar. But then Cartman saw his mother's car pull up to the school. He repositioned his backpack onto his shoulder and made his way to the door.

"Hey honey, how was school." Liane asked as Cartman plopped into the passenger seat.

"Fine." Cartman said nonchalantly.

Then silence. Something was bugging Liane. Cartman knew this, but he didn't say anything. He knew what it was. But Liane spoke anyway.

"You're going with Howard this weekend aren't you?" such disappointment. She knew that the answer was yes, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that this day would come, the day when her own son would be taken from her. It was not enough that her brother was taken away and that Ernst moved out of the house and seldom saw her anymore, now her own son was going to be wrenched from her life.

Cartman sighed a resentful sigh, but wasn't going to blow off the topic. "Listen mom. I have everything under control. You know I'm not like him. I'm not going to let him manipulate me." Liane was not convinced.

Cartman knew this so he tried to bring his mom in on the little secret, "Listen, if you have any doubts just talk to Ernst. He knows the situation. He'll… he'll set you straight." That's all Cartman could say. He didn't want to say any more anyway. The conversation was over.

Liane replied, "Okay hun. I trust you." She trusted her son whole heartedly; it was her brother that she did not trust.

* * *

Thursday night wasn't even worth mentioning. Friday was the fucking day. It all started with the bus stop that morning. Kyle didn't give two fucks about Stan anymore so he stopped using Cartman as a shield and approached the Bus stop as if his ex wasn't even there. Kyle wouldn't even look at him. Stan would occasionally look over to see if Kyle perhaps might give him a passing glance, but it never happened. It felt weird, just this past April they were making out and groping each other furiously behind one of the trees near this very bus stop. But now they were like strangers. Stan caught himself staring at his ex. Kyle had to still love him, why else would he have gave in and made out with him Monday night! He even _begged_ Stan to go back to him! Where did it go wrong? What did Stan do?

Stan didn't have time to think, he saw Kyle move. It was Cartman. He was approaching them. All of the sudden the atmosphere grew lighter for some reason. Then Cartman spoke.

"Heute Nacht ist die Nacht." Cartman teased to Kyle. Kyle understood what 'Nacht' meant from the book by Elie Weisel so he knew what Cartman was talking about.

"Ja." Kyle replied with a callous grin.

Stan did not understand what Cartman said, but when Kyle replied with 'Ja' he was shocked. Apparently Kyle understood Cartman, which meant Kyle was getting more 'tutoring lessons' from the fucker. Stan glared angrily at Cartman, and the larger boy sensed it so he stopped and turned his attention to the emo fuck.

Cartman couldn't help but smile at the fucker, his eyes signaled "_Yeah fucker, he understood me. Wanna know how?"_

Stan grit his teeth, he didn't want to think about _how_. Kyle had no idea this was going on as he watched the bus pull up to the stop. Stan and Cartman continued to fight through their fixed gazes. That is until the bus honked at them. They both snapped out of it and walked onto the bus.

Stan angrily stormed to the back of the bus. Cartman puffed at him amusedly and crashed onto the seat behind the Jew. Kyle was resting his head onto the window as he shifted through his iPod to find the right song.

Cartman got comfortable and did the same. No more words were spoken on the way to school. Even as Cartman and Kyle got off the bus and headed toward their respectable homerooms, all they did was look back at each other with blank expressions. No words needed to be said, they were unnecessary. They could only do harm. Besides, they needed to save all of their conversation for tonight, or else it would be pretty awkward.

First mod went without a hitch. Advanced German for Cartman and Kyle had a high level math class. Second mod also went smoothly; Kyle actually learned some things in his German class. Cartman's second mod was awkward because he was paired with Wendy in an argument about affirmative action, the teacher LOVED pairing them up since they had such opposing viewpoints. She was also a secret 'Candy' fan and hoped that through their differences they would find a blossoming young love that defied political parameters. Idealist. She was pretty confused when they stopped talking so much after the trip. So when the bell for third mod rang, both Wendy and Cartman were thrilled to be released from each other. Wendy went to the Lunch room, Cartman had tutoring today.

When Kyle heard the bell for the third mod ring, he completely forgot to hand in his homework to Mrs. Anke. So as the rest of the class left the room, he perused through his binder to find the worksheet. Another girl, a freshman stayed behind as well. Kyle eventually found the paper.

"Mrs. Anke, I forgot to hand this in." He walked to the front to hand in the worksheet.

"Oh okay Kyle Liebling, Danke Schön!" Kyle blushed as he looked back to the freshman girl who just cutely chuckled at him. Anke noticed that they were not alone as well, "Oh, are you staying for the German Tutor?" she asked the girl.

"Yeah, I need some help with days of the week…" she admitted. She didn't do so well on the homework.

Kyle gulped, _Crap! Cartman's coming! I don't want him to think I'm here for help… _he thought frantically.

"Well, I'll see you later Mrs. Anke!" Kyle turned around to walk out the door but was blocked by Cartman who boasted, "Oh leaving so soon Kyle? And here I thought you wanted to keep me company…"

Ah too late.

Anke laughed, "Okay guys, I'll be in the faculty room." She got up from her desk and walked towards the exit. Cartman stepped out of her way so that she could leave. Neither of them said anything to her, but as soon as she was out of ear shot Cartman muttered, "So what Kyle, what do you need help with…"

Kyle puffed, "Nothing Cartman, you can leave."

Cartman looked at Kyle incredulously, "I'm not just your tutor, Je…" Cartman looked over to the girl. He didn't want her to complain to Mrs. Anke about his anti-Semitism in fear that it would cost him his job. He really didn't care what the little freshman girl thought about it, but damn he liked this job it was easy. So he brisked past Kyle and sat down in front of the little freshman girl who looked a tad anxious. Cartman _was_ kind of intimidating, with his black coat, black shoes, black hat, and Cadillac build. I know its white shoes but Cartman doesn't wear white shoes. Kyle looked back and watched him; he was slightly interested in how he handled other clients. Cartman paid no attention and asked, "Okay, so what can I help you with." He actually smiled at her.

The girl started to speak nervously, "Oh um. I can't remember days of the week that well and I was wondering if you can help me?" she brought out her notebook.

Kyle sneakily sat down at the corner desk near the door so that he could watch Cartman teach her. He still had a thing about Cartman speaking German, and to watch the fat ass teach someone else was kind of titillating for him… even though he would never admit it, not even to himself.

"Oh okay." Cartman leaned over so that he could write on her notebook. The girl started to calm down as Cartman proceeded to draw a chart with seven blocks, he was actually helping her. Cartman knew Kyle was watching, and something turned him on about it. The fact that the Jew actually _wanted_ to watch him teach someone else, like a voyeur. Was the Jew jealous? Was he curious to see if he taught others the same way? Or maybe the Jew needed help too. Whatever it was Cartman gladly proceeded to help the girl, but reveled in the fact that the Jew was 'secretly' watching them.

"See, the days of the week in German are actually very similar to the days of the week in English." Cartman explained to the girl who peered down at his writing, the pencil firm in his hand as he slowly underlined the prefixes, "Sontag is Sunday. Both of them have 'Sun' as a prefix." He slowly carried the pencil over to the next block and slowly underlined the next prefix the same way, "Montag and Monday both have 'Mon' as well." He spoke slowly and deliberately and the girl thought that it was just so that she could take in the lesson, but Kyle knew why he was speaking so intently. Cartman wanted Kyle to hear. He wanted Kyle to hear every word as though each syllable was a different touch.

Kyle was thoroughly turned on at this point.

"Then we get to Tuesday" Cartman underlined that suffix as well, "Tuesday and Thursday both have D's, Dienstag und Donnerstag. The way you can tell them apart is that Donnerstag has an r and so does Thursday. Donnerstag also is longer than Dienstag just like Thursday is longer than Tuesday." The way that Cartman said 'longer' sent a chill up Kyle's spine. The fat ass did it on purpose.

"Wendesday is the middle of the week, so that is why it is called Mittwoch. It is literally the middle, Mitte, of the week, Wochen." Cartman finished as he picked up the pencil to see if the girl was actually following him. By the way she was beaming it was obvious that she was actually learning something. So as she continued to gaze at the notebook Cartman dared to turn around to Kyle. Ah, the fucker was still gazing at them. Kyle blushed when he realized Cartman caught him staring.

Cartman couldn't help himself. He kept the Jew's gaze and stroked his pencil in a suggestive way as he smiled maliciously.

Kyle's heart dropped into his stomach. He was flushed but nauseated. So the fat bastard _was_ doing this on purpose. Kyle was absolutely disgusted with Cartman, but all the while embarrassingly contemplated rushing to the men's room to relieve his need. Kyle tore away from the gaze and realized that he was just as disgusted with himself, maybe even more so.

Cartman whipped his head back to the lesson, "Then Friday, it's just Freitag. Literally 'free day'."

The girl cheerfully chimed in, "The best day of the week!"

Oh god. Cartamn laughed and turned his head to gaze back at Kyle "You have no idea…" his brown eyes flared in the glow that the overhead fluorescent lights provided. Kyle just grit his teeth. The girl laughed with Cartman unknowingly, then Cartman looked back to the notebook and wrote one last line. "Samstag is Saturday. It's the only other day that starts with a S like Sontag. Just like Saturday it has as an 'a' in it as well." Cartman put down the pencil, "and you're done!"

"Wow! This will help me a lot! I never saw the little connections you made!" No she did _not _see the little connections he made. Not at all.

"I'm glad I could help." He said genuinely. The girl gathered her notebooks and added, "You're a really good teacher."

"So I'm told." Cartman looked back to Kyle, he was still blushing.

"Thank you …" she was trying to ask his for name,

"Eric." he informed her.

"Eric. Yes, thank you!" she walked past Kyle and out the door.

It was just the two of them. Cartman spoke first, "So. Why'd you stay? Are you jealous that you aren't my only student?"

Kyle reclined back into his chair, "Keep dreaming lard ass. I just wanted to see if you openly flirt with your other pupils as well. And I was mistaken… you didn't flirt with her," Kyle fetched his own pencil out of his bag and copied the same stroking motion Cartman applied to his own pencil, "You just continued to flirt with me." He insinuated as Cartman tensed. Damn did he just want to pounce on that cock tease of a Jew.

"I guess I wasn't so subtle. But then again…" Cartman arose from his seat and lifted his bag onto his shoulder, "you weren't quite subtle yourself. Really Kyle, I felt your eyes glare holes in the back of my head the whole time."

Kyle quickly got out of his seat to avoid the conversation, "What are you talking about, I was just seeing if you were as callous with her as you were with me." Lies lies lies.

Cartman laughed as he started to walk towards the front of the class, "That wasn't 'seeing' my dear Kyle, that was _staring. _You were _staring _at me teaching her. _And what if I _did_ flirt with her? _How would that of made you feel?" he started to approach Kyle. Kyle couldn't run if he wanted to win the game, so he held his ground. But as Cartman started to dangerously close in on him, Kyle wasn't so sure if he wanted to just stand there. Kyle was now against the wall of the classroom, but he wasn't cornered just yet. The Jew smiled coyly and quipped, "I would have laughed! Fucking Cradle robber, I wish you did! It would have proved to me how pathetic you really are!" Kyle laughed to himself, but didn't notice that Cartman rushed up so that he was standing directly in front of the Jew. Kyle lazily opened his eyes to suddenly see Cartman hovering over him predatorily, his expression went from amused to horrified. The next thing Kyle felt was a 'WHOOSH' and a 'SLAM' and then out of nowhere, there was an arm next to his head.

Cartman had slammed his fist against the wall next to Kyle's head and was grinding his body into him. There was now a dent in the wall. Kyle wouldn't let Cartman have the satisfaction of scaring him so he changed his expression from horrified to unimpressed. But then Cartman lowered his head to Kyle's ear and Kyle's expression changed from unimpressed back to horrified again. The Jew shivered slightly as he felt the larger boy's warm breath hit his neck, _"And what if I sang to her like I did to you huh? What would that have _proved_?" _Cartman's other hand actually found its way to Kyle's hip.

Kyle was paralyzed and breathing deeply. _No no no fight it FIGHT IT. _It took him a second but Kyle hurriedly shoved Cartman off of him, "Fucking Christ Cartman!" he was still breathing heavily, "What the fuck are you trying to do?" Kyle was completely disoriented, "You made a point to me the other day that everyone else who has helped me so far had their own selfish reasons for doing so, and then you pull something like this?"

Cartman knew he shouldn't have put his hand on the Jew's hip, "I didn't force anything on you, you moved away, I let you go." He tried to win back the situation.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT CARTMAN!" Kyle was growing hysterical, "I… I know what you want to do, you want to break me. You want me to break down and make me submit to you like the little _Jew bitch _I am **right**? Well fat chance Cartman, you know I'd **never **submit to you. I don't need you as an adversary; I don't need you AT ALL. I don't need anyone for God FUCKING sake! _You're_ the one that pointed that out to me! What makes you think that I'd suddenly _need _you? I never have. EVER."

Cartman was going to have to prove SOMEHOW that Kyle needed him **right** **now, **or all he worked for was about to burn to soot and ashes. Shit. He didn't know if he could. But he had no choice. The only way Cartman could win back the game at this point was to prove something he didn't even know how to prove. He needed fucking miracle.

"Why did you stay Kyle." Cartman found himself asking.

Kyle was taken aback, "I already told you I…"

"That was a lie and you know it." Cartman was dead fucking serious right now. No games, no sarcastic undertone, Cartman was as serious as a heart attack. "Why did you stay."

Kyle tried to find an excuse but Cartman cut him off, "Why did you let me attack Stan the way I did? Why did you let me get _dangerously close_ to you Monday night after I sang to you? Why haven't you stopped me all together from influencing your life thus far? Why have you been letting me do everything I have been doing up to now?" the atmosphere was so suffocatingly thick that the air could have honestly been smoke.

Kyle sighed and looked toward the ground, "We had the same goal. To make Stan as miserable as possible and I wanted you do it since…" he looked toward the window so that he didn't have to face Cartman, "I couldn't do it myself. Not after he kissed me not after…" Kyle covered his mouth as soon as he realized that he admitted that openly to Cartman. The larger boy didn't even register that comment and continued, "That doesn't explain why you let me get that close to you Monday night. Why you said '_Gute Nacht_' to me as I left…"

"I…" Kyle closed his eyes but then flashed them open with rage, "What are you trying to get at? It's not going to work. You slamming me against the wall and frisking me just proved that any emotion you were trying to convey in the first place was all fake!" Kyle honestly sounded hurt. Cartman was losing.

"You were trying to manipulate me. You singing to me, it's all been a game to you hasn't it? I wouldn't be so _pissed_ if you weren't the one who proved to me that I _could_ be independent in the first place, only to see you turn around and prove to me that I was never really independent after all." Kyle felt like falling to the ground. He was seriously sick, he was going to throw up.

"Kyle it isn't about _being_ independent, it's about not _having _to be independent. Why _choose_ to be independent when you don't _have_ to be?" Cartman was trying so hard to get Kyle back in his game. Actually, it wasn't really a game anymore. Cartman just had to get Kyle **back**.

"_I'm not going to be dependent on you." _Kyle wheezed as he collapsed to the ground. His blood sugar was low, he skipped lunch by being here.

Cartman let him fall, "Why are you thinking in those parameters? You need _someone _to be in your corner! What's going to happen once I leave? Kenny'll be dead. Stan'll still be a douche, and no one else knows you or cares about you like I do." Cartman couldn't BELIEVE he let that slip. He couldn't fucking BELIEVE he let that slip. _No no no no no no no no no_ Cartman had to get out of there FAST. He didn't even really believe it himself, but in the heat of everything it just slipped. He cared about Kyle. Cartman actually –cared- about Kyle. This game, what was it now? It was nothing. The game was nothing.

Kyle absolutely heard it, and started to laugh on the floor. He was so weak and miserable, but it was all okay now. Now he knew. Now he knew what this was all about. What it's all been about. The tormenting. The constant harassment. The adversary. The endless conflict. Cartman cared about him. Kyle could use this now. He could use this newly found information to his advantage and squash the fucker like a bug. Kyle had Cartman's heart in the palm of his hand, and Kyle had never felt better in his entire fucking life.

"Wow." Is all Kyle said. Cartman wanted to run, but didn't as he saw Kyle emerge from the floor but then helplessly fall back down. This time Cartman did rush over to assist him, "Go ahead and mock me you fucker." He taunted as he knelt down next to his Jew, "Who's the one kneeling down next to you about to save your sorry ass ." _Again._ He brought Kyle's head onto his lap and dug through the Jew's backpack for some juice or something so that Kyle could gain some strength.

"So you care about me." Kyle weakly commented, saying the words out loud in disbelief, "That's been your motivation all along. You wanted to win me over, you wanted me to reciprocate your feelings" Kyle felt himself fading quickly.

Cartman huffed, "Don't get carried away Jew." He found a container of orange juice in the Jew's lunch box and cupped the back of Kyle's head so that he wouldn't choke as he tilted the container against the Jew's lips. "Yeah I care about you. I'll admit it. But only because you're _my _Jew. No one fucks you over except me. I can't have you moping around being the pathetic little mess you've been since Stan dumped your sorry ass. It isn't like you".

Kyle drank the juice that Cartman provided, but then signaled that he was finished to which Cartman took the container away. When he was ready Kyle responded, "And how would you know what is 'like me'."

"I've known you for just as long as Stan and Kenny have. Trust me, I know you."

He had a point, "I'm not surprised honestly. Now that I know, I'm not surprised. And quite frankly I'm disappointed. All the hate. All the aggression, it's all been fake." Cartman arose quickly which caused Kyle's head to slam back onto the ground.

"You wish Jew. I still hate you and you'd better believe it. I always have, and I always will. You're my antithesis. So while I can't exist without you, I live to destroy everything you stand for." Cartman was about done with this. He suffered a huge blow from Kyle finding out that he actually cared about the fucker, but he wasn't going to let the Jew believe for a second that it was all in vain.

Kyle understood. As the orange juice filled his body with much needed glucose, he was able pick himself up and actually confront the fat ass who was standing beside him, "Antithesis. Opposite sides of the same coin. All so cliché, don't you think? But that being said, I know now that you would never destroy me. You just said yourself that you can't exist without me." Kyle was now standing in front of Cartman, the fat ass had a couple inches on him.

Cartman smiled complacently, "You're right. I wouldn't destroy you." Then his expression changed to a more cynical one, "I'll break you down, and I'll rip you to shreds, but I won't destroy you." Cartman smiled deviously, "What fun would that be? I wouldn't have my favorite toy to play with." He brought his hand up to move a crimson curl out of his Jew's face.

Kyle growled and swatted his hand away, "I'm not a toy, let's get that straight. And secondly, I'm not going to let you break me down until I break you down first. I swear it on everything I have ever held sacred."

Cartman knew how to get Kyle good. The larger boy beamed and softly cooed to his Jew below him, "_So you swear it on the first time Stan ever made love to you_?"

Kyle slapped Cartman clear across the face. Cartman LOVED it.

"Sure, if you think that I ever held that sacred." Kyle marveled at the sting in his hand, damn that felt good.

Cartman recomposed himself and brought his hand to his face to assess the damage, "So now what's the game? We know each other's intentions now. You want to break me down as bad as I want to break you down. Where do we go from that?"

The bell for the fourth mod rang. Kyle answered, "First one to it."

Cartman smiled, "8 o'clock?"

Kyle smiled back, "8 o'clock."

* * *

Both Cartman and Kyle did not pay any attention to their teacher during fourth mod. They were both planning their night. How they would gain the upper hand over the other. Both of them were both equally excited to hear the bell ring. That meant bus time. They both bolted out of their class in order to get to the bus before the other.

It worked, they both exited the building first, but at the same time. They stared at each other from across the courtyard. That was awkward. They recomposed themselves so that they didn't look desperate/idiotic/juvenile in front of the other. Kyle was the first to brush himself off and nonchalantly walk towards the bus, but somehow as he approached the bus Cartman moved in front of him and climbed the steps first. How the fuck did that happen?

Kyle shook it off and sat down in his respectable seat. His eyes shifted over to the boy behind him. Cartman was staring at him, they both smiled coyly. Both of them didn't know what to think. Here they were, all exposed. Their plans laid out in front of the other, but there was nothing concealing them. It was open faced poker, and neither one of them had a very convincing poker face.

Kyle broke the gaze and relaxed into his seat with his head against the window. Cartman watched his Jew lose all tension and with it felt his own disintegrate. Cartman then watched as Kyle fished his iPod out of his bag and plug in his headphones. Kyle knew Cartman was watching him. That's why when his iPod lit up he perused through the song titles for the right one. Kyle found it.

Cartman saw it and his breath hitched.

Rosenrot. Play.

* * *

When Kyle's stop came he got off the bus and as always he looked back to Cartman, but this time instead of a blank expression, he cracked a wicked grin. Cartman reciprocated. Then the bus moved away.

Kyle sighed and walked back to his house. What a fucking day. Everything was so different now. He opened the door and ignored his mother completely as he walked up to his room. Sheila kept yelling but Kyle paid no attention. He was in his own world. Like in Batman Returns where Catwoman came in after Schreck threw her out the window and she haphazardly drank the milk out of the carton… yeah like that.

Anyway, Kyle found himself in his room eventually and started to think about everything. Where his life was at this point. He felt the same actually, just sans Stan. Now he had another purpose in life, proving once and for all that he was Cartman's intellectual/emotional superior, and that if he could truly beat Cartman in their new game that he would be truly independent and the whole summer wasn't completely a waste. That breaking up with Stan was for the better.

Kyle had to look stunning tonight. That compared to Cartman, he would look like a fucking god. Kyle sighed, for a gay guy he wasn't much for fashion. Yet he did have a couple accessories that he favored, but he couldn't look too flamboyant, it was Colorado for fucks sake. He just had to look magnificent, out of Cartman's league. Like if someone saw them he would say, "What the fuck is a hottie like that doing with a slob like him?" Kyle laughed at that. That would be awesome.

Eric had his own agenda. When his stop came he stormed into his house and not only ignored his uncle but denied him even being there. Eric couldn't think about this weekend, not now. Not after today, not while the date was only hours away. However Howard would not be ignored, he motioned over to Liane to go fetch Eric out of his room. Liane reluctantly complied. She stopped doing the dishes and made her way to the stairs.

Eric was looking through all of his clothes to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. He was going to wear his 'awesome' coat of course with the matching hat and boots, but he needed something to wear underneath it. Unlike Kyle, Eric had more clothes than he did. Even though Kyle might have been more gay than Eric when it came to gender preference, Eric was definitely more feminine than Kyle. Femininity and Homosexuality did not necessarily go hand in hand. Sometimes Eric preferred clothe shopping over internet surfing. But when it came to sexual fantasies he dreamt more about women than men, Kyle was just the exception.

Eric wasn't able to find a good set though because at that moment he heard a knock at his door, "Honey, Uncle Howard wants to talk to you about tonight."

Eric didn't want to think about it, "Tell him I'm ready I just have to run out and get a couple things and tell him I don't have time to discuss it, I have to pack."

"Okay hun." She turned to go downstairs.

Oh! Eric knew what to wear, "Hey mom do you know where my brown Versace shirt is?"

"It should be with your clean clothes in the basket next to your bed." She replied.

Eric looked over to his bed and saw a fresh basket of linens, "Thanks mom!"

"No problem." She descended the stairs to inform Howard of Eric's current state of affairs, sans Versace shirt inquiry.

"Now for the pants," Eric buttoned his favorite Versace shirt (he had a couple) and looked towards his closet, he spotted his black khakis and decided they were good enough, as long as he wore the right belt with it. Now that was a challenge, black of course but with or without belt buckle? His iron cross belt bucket was sexy but was that too off-putting? He decided to go with no belt buckle.

Then Eric saw his suitcase. He didn't want to pack it; his mom would anyway if he told her to before he left. He stopped thinking about it and returned to his search for his plain black belt. He only wanted to have Kyle on his mind, Kyle's utter and magnificent defeat. Eric smirked, god if he got Kyle to submit to him, in his mind that would make him million times more powerful than any hate group. Any pansy could blindly throw a Molotov Cocktail into a Jew's store window and call himself a 'badass', but mindfucking _his_ Jew into a subservient helpless pulp was a different caliber of bad ass. It was absolute mastery of bad ass –ness. God that's lame, but you get the picture.

So Eric picked out all of his clothes, but then decided to take a shower beforehand. He disrobed what clothes he had on and rushed over to the bathroom across from his room in his boxers. He perused through his medicine cabinet and picked out what cologne he wanted to wear and what shampoo he wanted to use.

And then he saw a pack of condoms. _Don't get your hopes up. _

He took a long shower instead.

Kyle was ready, and he looked pretty damn awesome. He was wearing his brown paperboy cap, matching brown urban jacket, a casual green tee, tight denim pants, brown converses and accessories to match. He made sure that his hair was _perfect; _that every curl was in place and that they framed his face beautifully. Kyle wanted Cartman to feel absolutely ridiculous in his presence, and by the way Kyle was looking right now, it was probably going to happen. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and was visibly pleased. His work was done.

Kyle walked out and descended the stairs. Gerald was in the TV room and noticed Kyle out of the corner of his eye; he hadn't seen his son this dressed up in months.

"Going somewhere?" Gerald asked openly.

Kyle was caught off guard and didn't know how to respond, "Oh, yeah. With a friend." He was just standing awkwardly next to the coffee table.

Ike perked up from the ground where he was doing his math homework. He looked at his brother and noticed how, _super _he looked. Perplexing. This could only mean one thing, "What? Did you and Stan make up or did you find a new _best friend…"_ Ike questioned as he smiled a little assface grin. Gerald looked over to Ike in shock.

Kyle sighed, "You want a rise out of me don't you? Well too bad, I'm not in the mood. I'm actually content for a change. And no it's not _Stan_."

Sheila was in the kitchen starting dinner when she heard the rest of her family involved in some kind of conversation. She walked out to see her son in clothes that she hadn't seen him wear since the spring. Pleasant surprise. "So you won't be staying for dinner Bubbie?" Gerald, Kyle and Ike turned their attention to Sheila.

Kyle responded, "No mom. I'm going out, I'm just waiting for a text." He brought out his cell from his pocket to check it.

"…_from who?_" Ike continued to nudge.

"Can it brat." Kyle snapped, no new messages.

Sheila peered down at her youngest son in distaste, but then turned her attention to her oldest son, "Well whoever it is Kyle, whenever you're ready I hope you bring him home so we can meet him." Gerald agreed.

Kyle put his phone back, "Mom, it's not like that trust me. We're just friends."

"Sure you are… that's why you're wearing the _tight _jeans. Kenny doesn't even get **that** treatment." Ike started to laugh as Kyle grew red from embarrassment and rage. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, WORM!" Kyle moved to kick his brother on the floor, but Sheila stopped him. "Ike Go to your room!" she yelled at the giggling boy on the ground. "i was only kidding…" he tried to defend himself.

"Now Ike!" Gerald enforced.

Ike huffed and carried his book with him up the stairs, Kyle eyed him furiously. Then Gerald spoke, "Just make sure you come home at a reasonable hour. Where are you going?"

"Pour House, then a movie." Kyle answered as he walked over to the couch to sit down next to his father.

Sheila grew skeptical, "Coffee and a movie? Doesn't sound like 'just friends' to me."

Kyle growled, "Trust me mom, It's not what you're thinking. Not at all. It's _much_ more casual."

"We're not talking… _that_ kind of casual are we?" Gerald didn't want to go there but he had to know if his son was just randomly hooking up. If that was the case therapy would be in Kyle's immediate future.

Kyle was disgusted and edged away from him, "Oh god no! What do you take me for dad seriously?"

"I was just making sure…" Gerald concluded. Sheila was pretty concerned at this point, but didn't want to pry any further in fear that her son would just storm off and not tell them _anything_ "Well as I said Kyle whenever you're ready we'd be glad to meet him."

Kyle groaned and put his head in his hands, "it's not like that..." Sheila and Gerald shrugged.

Over at Eric's house his departure was far less interesting.

"Bye mom!" is all Eric said to his mother when the time came for him to leave for Kyle's house.

"Where are you going pumpkin?" she yelled to him before he got to the door. Eric looked pretty nice, with the Verace shirt and black ensemble, he obviously was trying to impress. Howard noticed this as well as he leaned back on his kitchen chair to catch a better glimpse of his nephew.

"Out." Eric answered as he was about to exit.

Howard grimaced, "You better be back here at midnight, Liane is driving us to the airport."

Eric _knew_ already! But that reminded him so he turned around and asked, "Oh mom, can you pack my suitcase? No one can do it better that you can…" Eric complimented, worked every time.

"Okay hun." Liane complied, but then Howard had to be the asshole he was so he prodded, "Seeing someone _special? _I can smell your cologne from here kid…"

Crap. "No not really, just going out with some friends…" Eric lied. "Well I'll see you guys later."

"Midnight." Howard confirmed.

"**Mitternacht. Ja." **Eric growled and slammed the door on them both. He shouldn't get angry, not now. So Eric calmed down and brought out his cell phone so that he could text Kyle. "Omw."

Kyle was watching TV with his dad when he felt his phone vibrate. He brought it out and flipped it open, "Omw." Good, Kyle was getting bored. Gerald tried to sneakily peer over to see who it was but Kyle already flipped it shut. Kyle got out of his seat to go upstairs again to make sure his hair was right.

"By the way Kyle the Karmichaels are coming over for dinner tomorrow night, you don't have any plans _then _do you?_" _Gerald informed/asked as Kyle climbed the stairs.

"No I'm okay for tomorrow!" Kyle yelled down from upstairs. He entered the bathroom and noticed that a couple of curls needed to be adjusted

"Okay." Gerald went back to watching TV.

Kyle was about finished with his hair when he felt his phone vibrate again. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open, "Im outside, you should come out here. Parents might get suspicious." Kyle agreed so he texted back, "k".

Showtime.

Kyle descended the stairs one last time and yelled out, "Okay I'm leaving I'll see you guys later!" he got to the door.

"Bye bubbie!" Sheila responded.

"Okay Kyle, don't stay out too long. And have your cell on you at all times." Gerald cautioned.

"Ok dad." Kyle opened the door and stepped outside.

There was Cartman, in his whole black thing. Couldn't he think of something different? Kyle rolled his eyes, "You love that coat and hat too much." He was on the stoop and the front lights were shining down on him. Cartman was able to get a good look at him. Astounding. The brown cap and jacket went perfectly with his halo of curls which shone like licks of fire. His ass looked amazing in those jeans and his shirt matched his eyes beatifully.

But the shoes. Converses? He could have done better.

"Don't forget the boots Jew, they're just as integral." he starkly informed. Kyle walked across his front yard to meet Cartman who was on the sidewalk where the whole Stan thing went down. Kyle got a good look at him too. The black thing was okay he guessed, but Kyle noticed that he was wearing brown too. Great, they_ matched_.

"Right. So you're paying tonight right?" Kyle teased as they started to walk together towards the town lights. Kyle caught the scent of Cartman's cologne and marveled about how serious the fat ass was taking this.

"Just for the movie you cheap ass Jew, coffee's on you." Cartman elbowed Kyle towards the grass and Kyle playfully shoved Cartman towards the street in retaliation, "Yeah right! You'll probably get a million of pastries with it fat ass, and what did I say about Jew jokes!" Kyle stormed ahead of him.

"Aww is Kyle jealous that he can't eat the delicious pastries without going into a diabetic coma? I'm sure they have sugar free apple tarts but they probably taste disgusting…" Cartman laughed at his joke. Kyle wasn't amused. "Fuck off! I'm going back home." Kyle turned around. Cartman stopped and whined, "Fine fine. Get your ass back over here…" their voices were trailing off as Gerald watched them through the window.

It was a pretty night. It was one of those later summer nights where the air was crisp but not too cold and the trees were starting to give off that fall smell but were still green. The roads were not too busy but every once in a while headlights would shine onto Cartman and Kyle as they walked the main road into town. South Park wasn't too big of a town; the distance from the majority of the residential areas to Main Street was maybe about a 10 minute walk. Main Street held most of the older shops that have been here since the 70s: Shakey's pizza, The Toy Store, The Movie Theater, Tom's Rhinoplasty, the Candy Shop, and now the Pour House. The Pour House was actually run but the Tweak's, however they changed the name from "Tweak's Coffee" to "The Pour House" so that their old coffee that tasted like shit wouldn't be associated with the new image and new recipe.

It was a popular hangout point for most of the teens Tweek's age since his parents employed a lot of his friends. Craig worked there along with Token, Clyde, Jimmy and even Thomas. Henrietta and her posy adopted it as their new coffee spot when Country Inn was overtaken by the second wave of the Vamp kids after Twilight – Revamp came out. Even jocks came since the Pour House sponsored a lot of sport related activities. Since it was a Friday night, everyone was there.

Cartman started to wonder if it was actually a good idea to take Kyle there like this...

So as they approached the start of Main Street Cartman asked, "So if we see anyone we know tonight, what will we say?"

Kyle's eyes widened at the realization that people might get the wrong idea about him being with Cartman on a Friday night, "We'll just say you're tutoring me into the later hours. Like, say I have to learn German foods or something and you're teaching me through hands on methods."

Cartman smirked, "_Hands on? On the first date? _Aren't we presumptuous…"

Kyle swatted Cartman's cap onto the ground, "Fat chance."

"AY! Do you even _know _how much that cap cost me? It's an exact replica!" Cartman rushed over to the SS cap and proceeded to gently brush off the dirt from it. "Stupid Jew, no respect for history."

They were almost to the café, "Respect for history? You're the one that needs a history lesson... parading around town looking like that…" Kyle quipped as he started to ascend the stoop. "Well are you coming?"

Cartman growled as he adjusted his cap back into place, "I'll fucking get you back for that…"

Kyle grinned and brought out his cell phone to check the time, "I'm not waiting for you, see you inside."

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Cartman rushed over to the door but by the time he got there Kyle had already shut it on his face. Cartman growled even louder and peered into the window panes to see Kyle winking back. _Sneaky Jew Rat._

Cartman swung the door open and joined Kyle who was already in line, "You're asking for it Jew, the moment I get a chance I'm going to make you pay for your little tricks."

Kyle turned around and looked up at Cartman with an amused look, "What are you going to do? Teach me wrong translations for English to German words? I'll just have Franz look over them."

"Heh. It would be pretty funny to hear you say 'Ich bin warm' when you mean "Mir felts warm'." Cartman chuckled to himself.

Kyle didn't understand and started to grow concerned, "What? 'Ich bin warm' doesn't mean I'm warm? What _does_ it mean?"

Cartman started to laugh even harder, "Consider us even." he managed to say. Then he nudged Kyle, "You're turn."

Kyle looked up, Tweek was at the cash register, "Hey Tweek, could I just get an iced Chai?"

"GAH! Why would you want an iced Chai! It's getting cold already! Don't you feel it! Winter's coming early! IT'S REVERSED GLOBAL WARMING!" Tweek spazzed as Craig rolled his eyes and started to work on Kyle's Iced Chai.

Cartman couldn't help himself, "I don't know Tweek, I think Kyle's just feeling a little _warm."_

Kyle whipped his head around and glared at Cartman, "That's it. What does warm mean. TELL ME!" he gripped onto Cartman but the larger boy just shook his head and brought his hands up to gently remove Kyle's from his recently ironed 'awesome' coat. Still holding Kyle's hands he responded, "I'll tell you later, just _chill_ out."

"Now _that_ was lame." Kyle swiped his hands away and reached out to grab his Chai from Craig who was looking at them both suspiciously, Kyle didn't notice. "Okay Tweek how much do I owe you?"

"3.70" Tweek answered nervously.

Kyle perked up and happily looked back to Cartman, "Oh! We're learning prices in German by the way."

Cartman teasingly smiled back, "Good! So how do you say 3.70 in German?"

"Drei Euro S…" Kyle thought for a second, "Siebzig?" he guessed as he handed Tweek a five dollar bill and dropped the change into the tip bucket.

Cartman was impressed and mockingly rubbed Kyle's head which messed up his brown cap, "Very good Kyle! Such the fast learner…"

Kyle grabbed Cartman's arm and threw him back, "Quit it Tubby!" he snapped, but then smiled deviously, "But at this rate I'll TOTALLY be better than you. I bet it took you like, a YEAR to count to 100." He closed his eyes and smugly took a sip of his drink.

"Three days." Cartman corrected, "Learned how to tell time too." He moved ahead in line.

"Ooo. We've got a genius here…" Kyle mocked as he went back to sipping his drink.

Tweek spazzed and then asked, "What do you want?"

Cartman spoke to Tweek but directed his gaze towards Kyle, "Ich möchte gern eine _heiße Schokolade, weiß, mit Saune. Und zwei Apfelkuchen, einer mit Zucker einer ohne Zucker." _

_Kyle felt a jolt of electricity go from his neck down to his crotch and subsequently tensed. Cartman noticed and pleasingly chuckled to himself._

Tweek just stood there perplexed, "…did you expect me to understand that?"

Cartman grew annoyed and glared back to Tweek while bringing his head closer so that the trembling boy could hear his angry whisper, "**I want a hot chocolate, white, with whipped cream and two apple crisps one with sugar and one without!" **Tweek screamed and Craig rushed in to intervene, "Quit it fat ass or your ass it out of here!"

"Whatever, just make it snappy." Cartman brought his head back. Craig reluctantly got to it.

"7.50" Tweek informed.

Cartman smiled again and looked over to Kyle who had his back to the counter and apparently didn't hear the whole confrontation, "Kyle, how do you say 7.50?"

Kyle turned around and thought for a second, "Sieben Euro Fünfzig."

Cartman handed Tweek a 10 dollar bill, "You're so smart Jew. After a while I don't think you'll need our little tutoring sessions." Tweek gave him his change and Cartman pocketed it. Tweek looked dismayed and Craig harrumphed.

"Probably. How sad for you…" Kyle teased as he walked out back to find a table outside.

Cartman grabbed the two apple crisps and followed Kyle with his drink, "Who says I want to teach your sorry ass, you're _hardly_ appreciative."

Kyle entered the back of the café through the beaded curtain, "My being here is enough appreciation fatso. So where do you want to sit?"

Cartman looked around to see if he could recognize anyone so that he could sit far away from them. The Goth Kids were there, ha! That meant Stan would find out through them about Kyle and his little date, more misery! He looked ahead, The Archery team was there. Like Pip would give two fucks about them. Then he looked to his right.

Franz and Ulla.

Cartman was gawked at them for a second, he didn't expect _them_ to be there. He actually wasn't too sure about them; they didn't seem to notice Kyle or him just yet. Better to sit away from them just in case they got the wrong idea.

"Let's sit in the left corner." Cartman suggested.

"K," Kyle responded as he walked towards the corner. Cartman started to follow but then looked over to Franz and Ulla one more time. They were still talking to each other. Good.

It was actually a good place to sit. The table had a pretty black iron open ceiling gazebo over it and was lined in clear Christmas lights. There was also ivy curling around the design work which gave it a natural feeling. A tad romantic for Cartman's taste, but relaxing nevertheless.

Kyle sat down and hunched over the matching black iron table, "Weird place to pick. What are you trying to do? Propose to me?" he mocked as he looked at the Christmas lights and ivy.

Cartman looked down at Kyle and puffed amusedly, "Impatient aren't we? One step at a time Jew, I haven't even taken you to the movies yet."

"What is this to you anyway? Do you really think this is a _date?" _Kyle asked as he sipped on his Chai again.

Cartman sat down across from Kyle, "You're the one who called it a _date_ Jew. I just consider it, an outing with my favorite little nemesis." He unwrapped the two apple crisps.

"You're _only_ nemesis…" Kyle boasted.

"Don't get so cocky, I have other enemies you know." Cartman started to munch on his apple crisp.

Kyle rose a brow, "Oh really? Enemies like _me_?"

Cartman shook his head and mused, "No. Not like you. Much less interesting."

"So you don't take _those_ enemies out for coffee on Friday nights?" Kyle inquired.

Cartman exhaled and smiled, "No Kyle. I don't take those enemies out for coffee on Friday nights. I reserve Wednesday nights for those kind of enemies."

Kyle sighed and leaned back on his chair, "You don't have any other enemies Cartman. No one else would waste their energy on someone like you."

"What about Stan?" Cartman asked as he continued to eat his apple crisp.

"He's only recently been your enemy. And it's not like he's angry at _you, _he's more angry with the fact that you've been hanging around _me_." Kyle answered.

"Wendy?" Cartman continued.

"She's not your enemy. She just doesn't _like _you." Kyle tried to painfully remind him, but Cartman was already over her.

"Touché." Cartman brushed it off as he downed a piece of his apple crisp with some of his hot chocolate. "But nevertheless, you aren't the only one who dislikes me immensely."

"No shit." Kyle huffed, "That's like… everyone."

"You're right, I only _have_ enemies." Cartman informed.

Kyle agreed with this, but then remembered something, "Kenny isn't your enemy."

Cartman nodded, "Kenny's the only person who ever gave two shits about me."

Kyle grew irritated, "I've tried to reach out to you in the past. But whenever I did you just fucked me over and laughed at me about it."

"That's just because I like to see you enraged. It's so entertaining, that and you're a… well you know." Cartman didn't want to break the Jew joke rule, after all he wanted to see how Kyle would respond to this. Maybe he'd throw a hissy fit. That would be fun.

Kyle slammed his drink down, "So my rage amuses you? Fine. You just fucked yourself over by stating that because now I'll never fly off my handle again. The night you barged into my room? That was it. I'm never going to get enraged with you again." Let's see how Cartman takes THAT.

Cartman exhaled a long breath, and then laughed. "Your temper is too out of control. You can't promise that."

"So you don't _want_ me to stop fighting! What if I did Cartman? What if I just didn't care anymore? What if I didn't respond to your little rude comments or obscene gestures? How bored would you be then?" Kyle was going somewhere with this and he smiled at how right he was.

Cartman didn't want to think of that possibility, "I'm just too indecent for you to ignore Kyle. Your overwhelming sense of morality will never allow for you to just sit back and let me do or say the things I do. Besides, you get just as much enjoyment out of shooting me down as I do you. You know I'm right."

Kyle shook his drink which made the ice cubes rattle, "It does thrill me to see you fall from grace. But I think it would be just as enjoyable to see how miserable you'd be if I just stop paying attention to you altogether."

Cartman acted on a hunch and dared to say, "Okay then. Leave. Go ahead. Saves me money by not taking you to the movies." Lets see if Kyle passes this little test.

Kyle thought about this. He could leave, and god Cartman would be SO mad. But then again, Kyle found himself wanting to stay. He was actually enjoying himself, and Cartman never talked to him as much as he had these last 10 minutes then he'd ever had in the 15 plus years they have known each other. At this rate, Cartman might accidently reveal more little fun facts about himself which Kyle could use later on to break him down even further.

So Kyle shrugged and looked up towards the stars, "Why miss out on a free movie?" but then he saw Cartman push something towards him. It was an apple crisp.

"Good answers get rewards." Cartman stated as he returned his hand to his side of the table.

Kyle looked down at the apple crisp curiously, "You're giving me one of your apple crisps? I'm flattered really, especially since this gesture is coming from _you. _But if you can remember correctly, sugar and I don't cooperate."

"It isn't one of _my_ apple crisps Kyle I got it specifically for you. See," Cartman pointed at the top of the apple crisp, "No icing. It's sugar free."

Kyle couldn't believe it, "Why did you buy me an apple crisp? You've never bought me anything in your entire life."

"Yes I did, I bought you a birthday present that one year when you took me to Casa Bonita." Cartman informed.

"No. You're _mom _bought it. _You personally_ have never bought me anything in your whole life. And now look." Kyle pointed at the apple crisp. "You bought me an apple crisp."

Cartman looked down at the apple crisp again, "I don't see what the big deal is. As I said, good answers get rewarded."

"But you bought me this apple crisp before you even tested me! You were going to give it to me at one point tonight...why?" Kyle continued to debate.

"Yeah, at the end if you stayed through the whole thing. And you did. Congratulations." Cartman replied.

Kyle continued to stare at the apple crisp and then cupped his chin and quirked a brow "…you drugged it." He concluded.

Cartman shook his head and sighed, "Kyle if I wanted to date rape you I would have done it already when we were walking down the street alone together. And besides, drugging isn't my thing. I'd much rather just bludgeon you over the head and drag you off to some ditch. But as I said, I'm not here to 'destroy' you."

"Well that's… comforting." Kyle stated sarcastically, and then looked down at the apple crisp. He slowly reached over to the apple crisp and picked it up. He brought it in front of his face to inspect it, it looked fine. It actually looked pretty good. He had a sugar free apple crisp here before and they actually tasted like real apple crisps... not some Splenda concoction that stores usually sell. Kyle looked up at Cartman. He was just sitting there with a non-phased expression.

Kyle brought the apple crisp down to his mouth and took a bite.

Cartman smiled, "Told you I didn't do anything to it."

"I'm sure I'll see in an hour or two of you're right. But by then it'll be too late." Kyle took another bite, and then brought out his cell phone and started to text.

Cartman was confused, "Who are you texting?"

"Kenny. I told him to text me in an hour and if I don't respond with our secret code word to call the cops and tell them that I was with you." Kyle smiled, he knew that this would freak out Cartman.

Cartman actually laughed, "Damn you're paranoid. In an hour you'll be in the movie theater, you can't text him back."

"Oh I will. It'll only take a second. You better _hope_ I text him back." Kyle clapped his cell phone shut and looked deviously over to Cartman. He then sensually took another bite out of his apple crisp.

Cartman frowned, "Would you stop eating and… sipping your drink like that? I'm not Stan you know, I'm not won over _that_ easily."

Kyle wretched the apple crisp away as if it had a bug in it, "Ew god. I think I'm going to throw up…"

"You're the one doing all that weird shit, I mean really it's a nice preview but it just makes you look like a slut, Jewboy." Cartman leaned back onto his chair and looked predatorily towards his fidgeting Jew.

"A preview for something that you'll never see. Let's go. I'm finished anyway." Kyle chomped down on the last bite and got out of his seat.

Cartman pushed himself away from the table, "Yup, it's about time anyway. The movie starts in half an hour. By the way _have_ you started to learn time yet?" Cartman got up in time to join Kyle who was walking away from the table.

"No, but we have some time now." Kyle suggested as he looked up to the larger boy who smiled down on him. They were literally side by side.

"Okay well it's like money, but instead of Euro you say Uhr, which means clock." Cartman began to lecture as they walked past some familiar faces. The Goth Kids were a tad perplexed, but none of them were as shocked as Henrietta of course. Ethan and Dylan asked Henrietta at one point what she thought about it, but she just said that 'Kyle's obviously lost his mind". Ulla and Franz had no idea Cartman and Kyle were even present until Franz heard "Uhr" and turned around.

"Okay, so if it's 8:30 I would say, Es ist Acht Uhr Zwanzig?" Kyle answered his own question.

Cartman was actually quite impressed, "You really are getting the hang of it aren't you? Good Job Kyle."

Kyle was pleased with himself too, that's why he didn't do anything when he felt Cartman's hand slip over his own.

Ulla and Franz were still watching them as they left.

* * *

Kyle let Cartman hold his hand on the way to the movies. Like Cartman, he believed good things should go rewarded as well. Cartman just taught him how to tell time so Kyle decided to give him something in return. Kyle actually viewed the fact that Cartman wanted to hold his hand a sign of weakness, an indulgence that Cartman decided to act upon instead of repressing it. So in Kyle's mind, letting Cartman hold his hand was just representation that he just lost the café battle. That Cartman had to lower himself to physical acts of intimacy to win back Kyle's favor. Kyle was better than that, he didn't need to initiate anything. So instead of grasping Cartman's hand back, Kyle let the back of his hand fold under Cartman's palm.

Cartman saw the reverse of this. He viewed Kyle's willingness to let him hold his hand a sign of subordination. The fact that his bigger hand was basically engulfing Kyle's smaller hand represented the fact that Cartman won the café battle by successfully taking their date to the next step. He literally had Kyle in the palm of his hand.

"So do you understand? Halb neun is an easier way to say 8:30 since halb means half. However it's not half acht since that would mean 7:30." Cartman continued to lecture as they approached the theater still joined at the hand.

"I'm probably going to mess that up. I'll say halb acht instead since I'm so used to saying 'half past eight'." Kyle regretfully informed.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually, especially when Mrs. Anke brings out the big clock. It's humiliating but it helps." Cartman looked over to the kiosk and let go of Kyle's hand. Kyle brought it back into his pocket.

"Two for Inglorious Basterds 2." Cartman requested.

"14 dollars." The teller responded.

Cartman gave him a twenty, "You don't want any snacks here do you?" he asked Kyle who shook his head, "Nah, the apple crisp was enough."

"Good because I wasn't going to buy you anything anyway." Cartman took the 6 dollars and put it in his wallet. Kyle just rolled his eyes. "Are _you_ going to get anything?" They both started to walk into the theater.

By the time they were out of earshot Cartman reached into his coat and revealed a can of coke and a bag of Cheezy Poofs, "Nope, I got myself covered."

Kyle just scoffed, "Such a lard ass… seriously…" The theater wasn't too crowded for a Friday night, but Inglorious Basterds 2 _had_ been out for a while. Cartman didn't have the chance to see it while he was away and when he got back he was going to take Wendy to go see it, but that obviously didn't work out.

Kyle found two seats in the back of the theater, Cartman followed.

When they were both seated Kyle angrily warned Cartman, "I swear to god if you try to kiss me back here I'll kill you."

Cartman almost dropped his coke, "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind Jew. However I'm thrilled to see that it obviously crossed _yours_…"

"Right. After that whole _hand holding_ business I wouldn't be surprised if you attempted something like that back here. Actually, I wouldn't be _too_ upset if you tried something. I would love to see the look on everyone's faces after I slap you in the face and storm the hell out of here." Kyle boasted as he sank into the large seat.

"You _let_ me hold your hand Jew. You'd probably _let_ me kiss you if I did it at the right moment," Cartman chuckled and looked over to Kyle, "Like… right when some Nazi gets his balls shot of by some crazy Jewish American. That would get you riled wouldn't it?" Cartman teased.

"Try me." Kyle dared and grabbed Cartman's Cheezy Poofs from him and forcefully opened the bag.

"Ay! Those aren't for you!" he grabbed at the bag as Kyle reached in and grabbed one.

"Tough Luck!" Kyle snapped as he brought the cheesy poof over his mouth and teasingly pretended to lick the cheese off of it.

"Don't you dare. Every one of those cheesy poofs are mine." Cartman continued to grab for the bag but Kyle just held it further away from his reach.

"Nope. This one's mine." Kyle boasted as he continued to mock-molest the cheese snack.

Cartman stopped grabbing for the bag and looked towards Kyle who was still taunting him with the one Cheezy Poof. Cartman got a crazy idea.

Cartman quickly brought his head over to Kyle's and bit down on the cheese snack that was just millimeters away from Kyle's own mouth. Cartman swore that he even felt Kyle's lips brush against his own for a brief second.

Cartman immediately reclined back into his own chair while slowly munching on the recovered cheesy poof. By the way Kyle was looking at him with his hand still frozen over his mouth and the petrified expression in his eyes, Cartman knew he was probably blushing horrendously. Cartman grinned deviously as he whiped the cheese dust from his lips with the back of his hand.

Kyle didn't move. He couldn't believe Cartman just did that. His bewildered green eyes were fixed on Cartman's smug brown ones. Kyle closed his mouth and quickly shoved the rest of the cheesy poofs onto Cartman's abdomen. Cartman didn't appreciate the assault but reveled in the fact that Kyle was so flustered. Kyle folded his arms over his torso and glared at the screen in front of him. No words needed to be said. The movie was starting anyway.

At one point they both noticed that Uma Thurman was in it this time.

"I wonder what she's going to play?" Cartman whispered to Kyle.

Kyle didn't feel like responding since he was still bent out of shape from the earlier cheesy poof assault. But then a scene flashed into his head, "She's going to sword fight all the Nazis in a Crazy 88 style battle. And then slice Himmler's head off at the end." That would be awesome.

Cartman laughed, "Or maybe she _is _a Nazi, like a kick ass Eva Braun. That would be hilarious." Cartman tilted his bag of cheesy poofs towards Kyle.

Kyle noticed and snapped, "Oh so you offer them _now_? What was the whole point of that 'cheesy poof make out' then?"

Cartman shook the bag, "Now or never Jew."

Kyle pushed the bag away, "No thanks, I'm off Cheesy Poofs forever." Then he brought his hand over to Cartman's open coke. "I do want a sip of this though."

"It's not diet." Cartman informed, wait… was Kyle really going to drink after him?

"A sip won't hurt." Kyle brushed the warning off as he brought the can over to his lips. The same can that Cartman had previously drank out of.

Cartman watched Kyle intently as he drank out of his coke, "Aren't you afraid of cooties?" he teased.

Kyle finished and shrugged; "Well now you have to worry about mine." He brought the coke back over to the arm rest.

Cartman grabbed the can back and suddenly caught Kyle's teasing gaze into his own. Kyle's expression changed from humorous to interested as he watched Cartman bring the can to his own lips.

Cartman's dark eyes had him locked in place. Kyle couldn't avert his gaze even if he wanted to. But Kyle didn't want to move just then, not at all. His breathing started to quicken as he watched Cartman slowly lick around the opening of the coke can that Kyle had just drank from. Kyle could see the larger boy's tongue flick around the edges of the can as Cartman made sure to lick up every spot Kyle's lips had touched. Kyle couldn't help but stare, and Cartman knew that Kyle was enjoying it. So he brought his tongue to the actual opening and started to probe it. Kyle swallowed a pool of saliva that had gathered around the base of his mouth. This was so wrong. This was _so wrong._

Cartman decided to stop and just take a sip already. Kyle was still staring him, but it wasn't in disgust. His gaze was more perturbed, basically asking _Did you really just do that?_ Cartman put the coke back into the cup holder. At that point Kyle did break the gaze, but only to look down at the can.

"See what you're missing?" Cartman bragged.

Kyle looked back up and hurriedly turned his attention to the movie. Kyle didn't know how to respond… because he didn't know how he felt. He felt warm, that was for sure. Warm and tight.

Cartman wasn't interested in the movie anymore, "You liked it didn't you…"

Kyle didn't respond. He continued to look at movie, but his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"You were staring at me doing it, and you weren't staring in disgust… you were _interested."_ Cartman leaned closer into Kyle.

Kyle was breathing in heavier breaths.

Cartman thought about his next move. When Cartman touched Kyle's hip earlier in the day the Jew flipped, but Cartman looked at Kyle now. His green eyes were glazed over in some kind of haze, they were absolutely gorgeous. Cartman quickly recognized the look. He'd seen it before, but never in Kyle's eyes. Cartman's pants started to grow tight, he'd finally done it. Cartman felt a sense of euphoria sweep over his body, his maniacal grin reflected his immense satisfaction.

Lust. There was lust in Kyle's eyes.

He knew. Cartman knew he could do what he was about to do. He lifted his hand over the arm rest and gently placed it onto Kyle's shaking thigh.

Kyle gasped, but before he could move Cartman brought his head to his ear, "_Wir können gehen. Wir können gleich jetzt gehen." _Kyle moaned and replied, "nein…" Kyle had no idea what Cartman just said but he knew the answer was no. However Kyle didn't move, his body didn't let him. _Fucking german…_

"Come on. Let's go." Cartman's hand started to travel up Kyle's thigh, but when Kyle felt Cartman's finger tip brush against his 'inner area' he gasped louder, "NEIN."

Some of the people around them looked in their direction, but by the time they turned their heads Cartman already had his hand off Kyle's leg. Kyle was still flushed, but then his cell vibrated. It was Kenny, he quickly texted back the code word. After Kyle shut his cell phone, the onlookers gazed back to the movie.

For the rest of the movie, Cartman and Kyle didn't say a word to each other. It was only when the lights came on did they realize that they were still in a movie theater. They both got up independently of each other and walked to the exit.

When they were outside, they both walked together, but neither one of them knew what to say. Cartman had to do it. He didn't want to, but he had to. He couldn't leave this weekend with this awkward situation hanging over his head.

"Sorry about that." Cartman apologized. He actually apologized.

Kyle stopped in his tracks. Compared to the Apple Crisp, The Hand Holding, The Coke Can, and even the Thigh Grab, what Cartman just did right now was the weirdest thing he did tonight. He apologized, _to Kyle. _

"What?" Kyle asked incredulously.

Cartman knew it was weird, but he stood in front of Kyle and repeated again, "I'm sorry for taking it too far. It was out of line."

"Don't." Kyle stated.

Cartman lifted his head, "Don't what?"

"Don't apologize." Kyle reinstated. A car drove past and illuminated them both for a brief second.

"Why?" Cartman asked. It was dark again.

"Because it's not like you. You wanted to do it, so you did it. You had balls. It's what you do, you take what you think belongs to you. With no questions. No doubts." Kyle actually smiled while looking at the ground. "Dear god. If there has been anything I've actually ever _admired _about you was that, you never took no for an answer."

Cartman was listening intently. He didn't really know how to take that or what Kyle was trying to accomplish by admitting this.

Kyle continued to look towards the ground but then started to approach Cartman. The larger boy didn't move, even as Kyle brought his hands up to rest them onto Cartman's shoulders. At this point Kyle looked up into Cartman's face. Cartman's eyes showed no emotion, but somehow Kyle knew that he was still listening.

"So don't take it all back by apologizing." Kyle concluded, but then started to shake his head lightly in disbelief. "I don't know why I'm doing this." He collapsed his head onto Cartman's chest. "I must have gone insane. Why else would I be doing this? Why did I let you do everything you've done tonight and not do a thing about it? You're trying to break me, but I'm _not_ going to let you. You're a sick **bastard**" Kyle pounded his fist into Cartman's chest, "for trying to do this to me after the ground was pulled from my feet this past summer."

Cartman let Kyle cling to him.

Kyle sniffed but then nuzzled back into Cartman's black coat, "God I'm pathetic. Now you're just going to shove it in my face that I actually let you get to me tonight."

No more cars were traveling. Cartman and Kyle were in complete darkness except for the moon which illuminated all the shapes surrounding the two boys on the sidewalk. Kyle came to a realization however, "This can't count to you though." Kyle looked up to Cartman for an answer, "I haven't been myself lately, I mean. You showed me some things that allowed for me to gain back _some_ of my life this week, but there's still something missing that I'll never be able to gain back. I felt loved when I was with Stan." He looked back down, "There's no way I can get that back now. That'll permanently be missing from my life, and I don't know how I'll be able to cope without that love."

Cartman had been listening to every word that Kyle told him. He was right too, this wasn't his defeat. It was a milestone, but it wasn't Kyle's defeat. It was far from it. Cartman had to let Kyle know this, so he carefully brought Kyle closer into him so that they were in fact, embracing under the moonlight. Kyle was shocked at Cartman's actions but like everything else he allowed for Cartman do to tonight, he let this slide as well. Kyle wanted it actually. He needed to be comforted at that moment, even if it coming from Cartman himself.

"You're right, Kyle. This doesn't count, this doesn't count at all. You know what, I'm not very sure why you let me get away with everything I did tonight either. I'm even more confused as to why you're crying against me and I'm actually onto holding you while you do it. But what I am sure of, is that you're far from being _defeated _Kyle. The fact that you just broke your boundaries and allowed yourself to fall in front of me proves that if anything, you've only gotten stronger. Nothing phases you anymore, and nothing should. You've gone through a lot during these past couple of months and you're starting to learn that strength can arise out of the weirdest times and places." Cartman brought his hand to Kyle's head and started to massage his hair. It felt just as soft as Cartman imagined it to feel.

Kyle welcomed the head massage but continued, "But where am I going to find that same love? I don't think it exists anywhere else."

Cartman looked to the moon for some reason, "The only way you're ever going to find that love is if you start to love yourself again. Have you ever _truly_ loved yourself Kyle? What about now? Do you love yourself for who you are and what you stand for?"

Kyle stood up straight and thought about that question, "I don't know. I'm always trying to make myself a better person. I'm never content with what I am because I'm constantly finding ways to improve myself."

Cartman looked away from the moon and back down to Kyle's face, he brought one of his hands to cup it, "Well until you achieve that perfection, you shouldn't be looking for someone else that may or may not have it. Stan certainly doesn't love himself, he never has."

Kyle smiled and then narrowed his eyes, "_You_ love yourself."

Cartman huffed amusedly and pushed Kyle's face out of the way while maintaining his grip on Kyle's back, "Maybe so. But still, that doesn't mean I'm not looking. If I find someone who is as perfect as I am, then maybe _then_ I'd be able to spread this awesome love of mine." Cartman jokingly looked down at Kyle again, "I mean come, on. Who wouldn't want some of this?" he brought the hand that wasn't wrapped around Kyle and stuck it outwards as though he was showing himself off.

That was enough of that, Kyle playfully shoved Cartman out of the way and started to walk towards the direction of his house, "God help the person who does." He mocked. Cartman smiled and followed his Jew back to the residential area. "I dunno Kyle, you were pretty hot and heavy back in that movie theater. _I_ think you want me."

"Ugh! Don't make me gag. It was just the cinema, it was really stuffy."

"Sure, and those moans you made when I had my hand on your thigh?"

"Those weren't moans! They were… gasps of anger."

Cartman and Kyle eventually made their way back to Kyle's house. The inside lights were still on and it seemed as though his parents were still up. Cartman actually followed Kyle up to his stoop.

Kyle turned around to face Cartman one last time for the night. They both stared at each other, each at a loss for words. Kyle decided to speak first, "Believe it or not fat ass I actually enjoyed myself tonight, and not because of some mind game either. It was amusing… everything that took place. Even the… talk we had. I actually think you were right about that loving yourself thing." Kyle admitted.

Cartman shrugged, "No problem Jew. Maybe when I get back this weekend we can do it again." Shit!

"Where are you going?" Kyle innocently asked.

Cartman started to back away from Kyle, "Nowhere, I mean. I'm just going out of state. Just for the weekend though, family business."

Kyle moved towards Cartman slightly, "There's nothing wrong is there?"

Cartman's heart started to pace, but then he found himself walking forward and grabbing onto Kyle's biceps, "Listen, I'll be fine. You just need to relax and get caught up with your social life this weekend instead of sitting on your computer raiding Habbo Hotel."

Kyle rolled his eyes at that comment, "Okay, if you say so." he brought his hand up to Cartman's chest. "I guess I'll see you next week."

Cartman grabbed onto Kyle's hand and looked down at him one last time. He wanted to take in the image of Kyle's sparkling emerald eyes and wild red curls before he had to leave, "Next week." They were still staring at each other. They didn't know if they should do it. They probably shouldn't, but a lot of shit happened between them tonight. Good shit. Shit they didn't expect. Shit that ultimately brought them closer. However before either one of them could make a decision, Kyle's grandfather clock went off inside his house. It was midnight.

"Crap." Cartman let go of Kyle who snapped back to reality as he felt Cartman's hands leave his arms.

Kyle was confused, "Already? It's a Friday night. You can come in, you should continue your lesson on time" he suggested. Kyle had no idea Cartman had to be home by midnight.

"No, I have to go, like right now." Cartman started to walk away.

"Why?" Kyle scoffed, "After all the things you did tonight, _now _you get cold feet?" he mocked.

"No…ugh, that's not it. I'd stay really, but. I need to get home, my mom's taking me to the airport." Cartman tried to explain in as little detail as he could manage. "Next week right?" he affirmed as he started to step away from the house.

"Yeah…" Kyle muttered as he watched Cartman depart, but then all of a sudden he heard something clank to the ground. Curious, he walked over and found something shining on the ground.

Kyle picked it up. It was a Medal. It must of fell out of Cartman's coat pocket. It looked authentic. Kyle looked up to see if Cartman was still there so that he could give it back to him.

But he discovered that he was alone in his yard.

Kyle looked back to the medallion. _On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before._

Yet instead of a glass slipper, Kyle held a 1939 Grand Cross of the Iron Cross medallion.

* * *

AN: Can anyone name all of the songs I referenced in this chapter? There are a lot. I know it was long! But it was Cartman/Kyle CRAZY so I hope you'll forgive me.

Please Review! You have no idea how much I appreciate them!

**THE GERMAN: Thanks to TerryxRage who has graciously corrected the German text!**

_Abfalleimer – Trash Can_

_Elektroherd – Oven_

**Mitternacht. Ja – Midnight. Yes.**

_Wir können gehen. Wir können gleich jetzt gehen – We can leave. We can leave right now._

Eh, not that much. A lot of it was translated in-story.

Get your Cartman/Kyle fix here, because next chapter they'll be in two different states.


	7. Endless Trials and A Boy Without Fear

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews last time! It prompted me to write this helluva long chapter! But warning! **This chapter is probably the most controversial of all the chapters I have written so far. **In it, Eric finally meets the Neo-Nazis he must lead. I will reiterate that I do not agree with any statements made in this chapter.

M&T own SP.

-Märchen Chapter 6-

Back to reality. Eric arrived back to his house at midnight and the carriage changed back into a pumpkin and his gown back into servant scrubs. His uncle was waiting for him eagerly. The car was packed and ready to go. Liane nervously looked towards her son when he walked through the front door. Her eyes were begging him not to go. To reconsider, but it was too late. Eric didn't say anything, he just followed his uncle to the car as Liane picked up the keys and reluctantly tailed behind them.

The car drive there was awkward. A million thoughts were flying around but no one cared to share any of them. Liane was desperate to know what was going to happen to her son, she knew that he said something about Ernst having it under control but that wasn't enough. She feared her brother, and she feared him even more now that he had her beloved son in his care.

Eric couldn't think about anything right now. He was happy that the date went well, but if he thought about it too much he might instruct his mother to turn around and screw over his uncle altogether. That would be dangerous. So instead of thinking about how Kyle collapsed into his arms not even an hour ago, he thought about how he was going to win over a bunch of idiotic skin heads. Eric sighed and rested his head back onto the back seat of the car. He was staring at the ceiling now, visibly distressed.

Howard took note of this. He wasn't thinking about much, he was just enthralled that his nephew was going through with this. His attention was focused on him, so when Eric sighed he asked.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

Eric snapped out of it and quickly replied, "Uh, no. I just remembered that I have this dumb ass assignment to do when I get back home. That's all." He lied.

"Oh okay, well get some rest here and on the plane. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Howard cautioned.

"Right…" Eric brushed it off. Like he could sleep. He had so many thoughts storming around in his head he couldn't possibly rest for even a measly minute. He needed to sort them out, but he only had one brain. Eric felt like he needed two. Two brains, or two Cartmans. One Cartman to stay here and play with his Jew, and another to stay in Nebraska in order to protect him. Two identities - the arrogant, playful, over-protective Cartman that served as Kyle's… whatever he was right now; and then the crazy, overly-sadistic, hardass that Cartman had to be in order to rule over these people. As much as Eric wanted to be the crazy, overly-sadistic, and hardass person he was in front of Kyle, he knew_ that_ personality would destroy whatever trust Kyle had in him right now. Eric wanted Kyle to keep that trust; it would be what bonded Kyle to him indefinitely. And that's what Eric wanted more than anything- Kyle's ultimate submission to him. Kyle's _willing_ submission. That little breakdown he had tonight was just a taste of what was soon to come, and Eric couldn't stand the wait.

But the wait would be worth it- that much he knew. The satisfaction he got from that little tiny moment of Kyle's submission was overwhelming; so overwhelming that it didn't really even sink in until he was walking halfway towards his house. Eric closed his eyes and rested his head on the window. He couldn't think about this right now, it was _painful. _It made him want to cry. He didn't want to do this. He REALLY didn't want to do this. Damn it, this was hell for him. He felt trapped.

He needed to get out NOW.

Eric whipped his head up and looked around the car, they were almost to Denver. He needed to come up with something quick, something that would make this whole thing just disappear. He needed to leave.

He looked to his uncle.

Sitting there.

Looking so smug.

It was all his fault.

Rage built inside of Eric. An intense, hungry, deep rage that made his stomach churn rapidly. He actually _felt _his blood boil. His breathing started to quicken and his muscles tightened.

Eric could kill him. He could kill him right now and no one would have to know the truth. Liane wouldn't rat him out. He would be all she had after Howard died. He was old anyway, it wouldn't take long to strangle him. It would be the solution to all of this.

Howard noticed his nephew's fixed gaze and turned to investigate. He couldn't see the eyes in the dark car.

"What's wrong now? I told you, you should sleep."

now

Now

NOW

Eric slowly raised up one of his hands, but then, something tugged at him. _What if he did get caught. Not only would his mom be alone, but Kyle too. He would have to be in jail the rest of his life knowing that he failed. _

He put his arm back down. But his rage did not subside. It was as though he was in another world. This, _rage _world. He only recalled a small number of times that he actually remembered being like this. Probably because when he snapped out of it, he usually had no recollection of what happened to send him into this fixed perception. It was like another personality. An unstable, insane, unpredictable side of himself that he had to tame over the years so that he wouldn't have to be committed. It was always there, even this summer when he thought that he wouldn't need it anymore. But when Wendy went back to Stan immediately upon their return, he realized that he would always need it no matter what. When his outward persona collapsed, _something_ had to emerge inside of himself so that his weak side wouldn't be exposed.

Ulla had given it a name, Haifischaugen. It had an identity of its own. Maybe this was it, this was the solution.

Eric would be 'Haifischaugen'. This whole Nebraska thing, he'd do this as 'Haifischaugen'. That way, it would really be as if there _were _two Cartmans. Yet, he couldn't forget what happened during his stay. He would have to write everything down. Everything.

Howard was still looking at him, Eric immediately spoke up, "I need to stop somewhere and get a notebook. I need to take some notes down when I'm there so that I can think at home of some new ideas." He demanded.

"Oh," Howard nodded, "Okay, I'm sure they'll have notebooks inside the airport."

"Good." Eric replied. He couldn't snap out of it this time, he didn't really know how he snapped back anyway. But he couldn't now, this was it. This was the only way that he could get through this. So he stayed in this state of perception, he forced his mind to stay the way it was. He had never done this before; he had never consciously recognized this side of himself as an identity of its own. He didn't know if it would work or not, but he could _tell_ if he wasn't in the state of mind that was 'Haifischaugen'. When he was in this state… he couldn't _feel_. It was hard to describe. Of course he felt anger, and rage, and determination, but other people's emotions, as well as his own (outside the ones described) were alien to him. When he snapped back to his normal state, he could recognize other people's emotions and therefore act upon them accordingly. But not like this; in this state, there was only him. And if anything threatened him in this state, it would probably be killed. Eric looked to his uncle. _Hopefully_ he could control his anger throughout his fiasco.

They arrived at the airport. Liane called out to her son 'goodbye' and held her arms out to hug him before he took off, but little did she know, her son wasn't with her anymore. So Eric yelled out, "Bye" but took his luggage and departed her abruptly. Howard wasn't as cold; at least he patted her on the shoulder as he took off. Liane was left in the dark parking lot with the empty night sky looming above her.

Eric did not speak while he was at the airport. He didn't even thank Howard when his uncle bought him a notebook.

* * *

Back at Kyle's house, the night was just as hectic. Kyle was perplexed, he had no idea where the medal came from or why Cartman even had it on him. When he walked inside he had the medal in his hand, but then he saw his parents nervously get up from the couch. He pocketed it quickly.

"Kyle!" Gerald exclaimed as he rushed over to him.

Kyle freaked out, "What? I said I'd be home late…"

Sheila rushed to him too while looking all over him as if she was inspecting him, "We know Bubbe, it's okay."

Kyle edged away from her, "What's going on? Why are you guys freaking out?"

Gerald stopped looking at Kyle and gazed back to Sheila. She gazed back at him too. They look awfully disheveled, as if they had been worrying for hours. They looked like they had seen a ghost, with their dark circles under their eyes and petrified expressions. Kyle was very confused.

Sheila just frowned as she kept her gaze on Gerald, as though she was communicating something to him that only he understood. Gerald sighed and looked back towards Kyle, "Kyle…." His voice was filled with so much anguish that it sounded like he was going to break down any second, "You're not…_dating _**him**, are you?" when Gerald said _dating_, his voice cracked.

"Oh my god…" Kyle cupped his face and massaged his temples, "No. Never! It's not like that, I told you. It was much more casual. He's been helping me with my German, I promise, I'm not dating him. I wouldn't, he's a racist no good bastard that I hate with every fiber of my being."

"Then why did you dress the way you did." Gerald's paranoid expression didn't change.

"I…" Kyle had to think of something, so he told the truth, "I wanted him to feel insignificant. I wanted him to know that I'm totally out of his league and that he doesn't stand a chance in hell."

"Does **he** wantto date you?" Sheila crunched up in absolute disgust.

"NO! No. God, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not like that! I just like looking better than him at all times." Kyle backed away, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Kyle, good night." Gerald tried to calm down.

Kyle was still confused, "What's the big deal anyway?" he looked back towards them, "You guys are acting as if I'm going to join him in his never ending quest to bring back the Third Reich. He's a son of a bitch and all but…"

"Watch your language!" Sheila exclaimed as she diverted to the kitchen avoiding the conversation all together.

Kyle just watched on, and then he turned to his dad, "What's going on? Why are you guys acting this way?"

Gerald sighed and eagerly walked over to the couch so he could sit down, "We know you'd never do that Kyle. Please excuse your mother, she just doesn't want to see you… with him." Neither did Gerald.

"I'm not _with _him. He's… he's just been helping me with things, that's all. I promise." Kyle tried to convince his father, his father believed him.

"Kyle, please … don't let anything escalate between you two. It would be too dangerous, it wouldn't be _right."_ Gerald cautioned, Kyle understood.

"I know dad, I don't like him like that. Tell mom that please." Kyle was done with the conversation; he headed up to his room.

Gerald went to assure Sheila that Kyle wasn't into Cartman.

Meanwhile, Kyle was up in his room trying to reassure _himself_ that he wasn't into Cartman. But as he started to undress, the medal fell out of his pocket.

And he was reminded of everything that happened.

Kyle wasn't so sure anymore. He saw a side of Cartman that he'd never seen before that night. When he was comforting him, holding him, that wasn't Cartman… that was… Kyle didn't know who that was. The person who advised him that he should start loving himself, who was that? Cartman wouldn't have said that to him. The Cartman that Kyle knew would have shoved him off of him and mocked him for being a pathetic idiot. What was Cartman trying to do? This wasn't the regular manipulation that Cartman usually pulled off to get his way, this was different. Cartman didn't have anything to gain from comforting him like that. Personal satisfaction maybe? But Cartman admitted that it didn't count, the whole thing wasn't a victory to him. And Kyle knew that Cartman was actually being sincere when he said that. So what was it? Was Cartman actually being personable? Was Cartman actually being compassionate?

Was Cartman actually being a person?

The thought blew Kyle's mind. Kyle had never really seen Cartman as a person, Cartman was always a thing. Whenever Kyle tried to see Cartman as a person, Cartman would always double cross him and prove to him once again that no real human existed inside that body. But now, now something different has happened. Cartman proved to Kyle that he indeed was a person. But why now? Why was he doing this now? Kyle had no choice but to think that somehow, some day, Cartman was going to double cross him again. He couldn't let Cartman get to him like that. Not now. Not even after tonight when everything seemed so genuine, Kyle could not let himself get to the point.

But Kyle feared that it was already too late.

Maybe it was the situation he was in now. He was in debt to Cartman. Thanks to him, he had something to live for now. Himself. Cartman finally delivered to him his independence- realization that he could be his own person. But it was Catch 22 situation, Cartman gave Kyle his independence so therefore his independence ultimately belonged to him. Kyle really wasn't independent, Cartman came with that delivery. Kyle, whether he liked it or not, was bound to Cartman through this unlikely tie. The only way Kyle could sever it was to prove his dominance over Cartman. Even if Kyle was still bound to Cartman, at least he would be the one holding the leash.

Kyle placed the medal gently on his bedside table and turned on the lamp. He went to go fetch some night clothes. When he was fully dressed again he climbed into the covers and went to turn off the night lamp, but then he looked at the medal again.

He picked it up. It was platinum, and it has a little swastika in the middle of it. The medal reminded Kyle of who he was dealing with. But then Kyle remembered Cartman claiming that he in fact really did care about him. After today, Kyle believed it. Cartman was there with the orange juice thing after class, then he bought Kyle that apple crisp at the café, then he held his hand, then the whole movie thing happened, and then at the end of it all, Cartman actually held onto Kyle as he cried into his jacket, _comforting _him!

Kyle smirked,_ Imagine, a Neo Nazi like him caring about a Jew like me. _He put down the medal and turned off the light. But as he snuggled into his bed, his expression turned grave. Kyle realized that he may have met the person hiding beneath Cartman's puckish exterior all this time.

* * *

Eric was just as silent during the flight as he was in the airport. Howard slept the whole time so he never noticed how quiet his nephew was. Eric didn't know what to expect when he landed. He couldn't believe that Nebraska even had an airport. Every time his mom ever drove him down it was always so desolate. And now he was here. By himself.

When the plane landed the reality of the situation hit him. There was no going back now. He was here for good. He was the only thing stopping his uncle from enacting his revenge over the families back in South Park. Eric wouldn't care so much if it wasn't the fucking Karmichaels who actually gave two shits about him, the Broflovski's which housed his dear Jew, and then… well he didn't care about the Marshes. Maybe Shelley, Shelley was cool. But she didn't even live there anymore, she was in college. So fuck them.

Everyone was starting to get out of the plane, so Eric nudged Howard and proceeded to gather his carry on items. Eric continued to be silent. But as he followed his uncle to the exit he saw him fish out his cell from his pocket.

"Hey, we're here where are you?" his uncle said. Eric listened on.

"We just got off the plane, we need to get our luggage, we'll meet you at the baggage claim." Then he flipped the cell shut. Great, he was meeting some of the people already.

"You're going to meet some of the contributors so start talking." Howard barked at him.

Eric just grunted, "Fine."

They walked into the gate and Eric had to slowly follow his hobbling uncle to the baggage claim. He refused to get one of those cars. This was getting old already.

Howard finally got there though, Eric was right behind him. His uncle looked up towards some guys near Baggage claim 8, where their luggage should be. The guys already picked out Howard's luggage, but they didn't know what Eric's looked like so they didn't bother.

"Nice to see you here on time." Howard claimed as he handed his other belongings to the other men. The other men took his other bags gladly until Howard was left carrying nothing. Eric didn't even approach the men; he walked over to the rotating belt to look for his suitcase instead.

Howard huffed as he watched his nephew ignore his men, "Don't mind him, he's probably just nervous."

"That's your nephew?" one of them asked.

"Yes, that's Eric. He should be all riled up by tomorrow. He probably just needs some sleep." He waved off any concerns that the guys may have had about his nephew's indifference.

Eric finally got a hold of his luggage and reluctantly walked over to his uncle. The men looked up as they saw Eric approach them, "Nice to meet you Eric, your uncle has told us so many stories about you. We couldn't wait for your arrival…" one of them 'complimented'.

No more pussy footing around anymore, Eric had to make sure these guys knew that he wasn't some easy fuck that could be conned into any of their agendas. So he looked up with his dark, menacing stare and directed each of the men's line of sight into a strangle hold within his own gaze. "Yes well, my older exploits cannot compare to the plans that I have for this organization. You men will be quite impressed with what I've got in store for the rest of you." He didn't skip a beat.

The men couldn't look away but one of them commented, "Wow, okay. You've already started planning?"

Eric grew angry, "**Of course I have! **Do you believe for a second that I would take this assignment lightly?" he snapped.

The man winced, "Oh, I'm sorry Eric. Of course you have. It's to be expected." He implied.

"Good, now where's the car?" Eric impatiently looked to the window. Howard was grinning in delight.

One of the men coughed, "Car sir? The _Limousine _is waiting right outside." he coaxed as he directed his gaze towards the black limo. Eric looked to the Limo as well. _Sweet._

"Then let's go. I have much to write when I get to the facility. I need to address my people as early as possible tomorrow, they must know I am a serious leader and expect much out of them." Eric informed as he gathered his bags and made his way to the exit.

The men couldn't believe how forward this kid was, but they all knew that he was _exactly _what this organization needed to continue on into the new era. He was perfect, they all looked back to Howard who was still smiling to himself smugly.

"COME ON! I don't have time for this!" Eric yelled back to the men who were just standing there. They all shrugged, albeit contently, and followed Eric to the limo outside.

Once they all entered the limousine, Eric immediately brought out his notebook and started to take notes. The men just watched on intently. Eric was writing down everything he saw outside along with the looks of all the men present. When Howard introduced all of the men to him, he wrote their names down next to their respective descriptions. He even asked each one of them which businesses they worked for, but they wouldn't say which specific one they worked for, just their line of work. One of them worked for a contracting firm, another one owned his own business, another one said he worked for the government, and another one said he was a lawman. Police too? Wow. Eric made note of everything. Even what they were wearing, he even tried to write down locations as he saw the road signs flash by him as they drove to the place.

The guys tried to talk to him, they asked him what he was doing in school and what life was like in Colorado. But Eric just replied, "I'd like to keep my life back in Colorado separate from all this, you guys don't want to tell me about your home life so don't ask me about mine." The men understood and stopped inquiring. They were curious however as to why Eric was writing so much, but they dared not to ask. They assumed that the kid knew what he was doing and basically left him alone. Howard didn't say a word, he reveled in the fact that his nephew was already bossing around the higher ups. He knew he made the right choice.

But Eric didn't look to his uncle even once. He was too busy drawing a makeshift map to the place. It was difficult to do once the limo started to take roads that didn't have signs on them. It was even more daunting when the roads weren't even roads at all… more like, dirt paths. He just wrote 'dirt path 1' on the map to indicate this. By the time they arrived, there were seven dirt paths total. Not to mention the four unmarked roads they took to get there. Nevertheless, he was there, and the men were starting to get out of the car.

The place was weird. For some reason there were trees surrounding the facility in all directions even though this was the Great Plains. On the way there, all Eric saw were corn fields. But now, it was like a forest. Eric wasn't even really sure he was in Nebraska anymore. After they got off the main road, there were hardly any signs. This kind of freaked him out, but he couldn't let the other men know.

"Eric, this is the main facility, we can show you around if you'd l…" one of the men started to explain but then Eric cut him off, "Not now, I need to plan. I need to get to my room."

He changed the topic, "Okay then, we'll show you to the main offices where your suite has been prepared."

"No need. I'll show him."

All of the men as well as Howard looked towards the front door where a random girl was standing. Even Eric looked up to see who it was. She was young, around his age maybe younger. One of the men spoke out, "Missy, what did I tell you about tonight! No one was supposed to be here when he arrived! I specifically told you to…"

"Leave after I prepared his room, I know. But I thought that I at least deserved to see him for myself." She finished his sentence and started to approach the limo where they were all standing. Eric looked on intently; he could clearly see her now. Half of her head was shaved, but on the side where it was shaved there was a small portion of hair that she had in a tiny ponytail near her neck. The other half of her hair was green, and also in a pony tail. She had black roots. The rest of her outfit looked pretty punky, well, punky as you can get out here in the boonies. She had skull T shirt on with camo pants. She also had green and black striped arm warmers that looked old and tethered. But, she had the same belt he had with the same Iron cross belt buckle. Eric smiled at that.

She looked towards him, "You must be Eric, I've heard so much about you from my dad."

Eric was caught off guard. Did_ everyone _know about him? That was kind of freaky, "Oh well, you're sure to learn more about me…" is all he could say at this point. The girl kept looking at him strangely, adoringly; he nervously looked up at the man who he assumed was her father.

Her father took the hint and pulled her away from him, "Missy go back to my office, I'll take you home as soon as we're done here."

She twitched out of her father's grasp and insisted, "But I was going to show him the grounds! I know it the best… I was practically raised here!"

Eric could use this, and he'd finally get away from his uncle and his goons, "That actually sounds like a good Idea. Howard, let her show me around. When she's done I'll be in my room getting ready for tomorrow."

Howard agreed, "Okay Eric, I'll see you soon."

The girl squee'd and suddenly grabbed a hold of Eric's arm and dragged him off to the front door. Eric wasn't too pleased with the way she was handling him, but nevertheless let her carry him off.

Howard stayed behind and thanked his followers for their cooperation. Then they all departed to their respectable offices. Howard contently hobbled back to his as well.

Eric was in another situation, the girl kept dragging him along and it was starting to wear at his nerves. So he stopped in the middle of the hallway and tore his arm away from her and coldly instructed, "I am not some doll for you to drag place to place, if you're going to show me around there are some things you should know. I'm only interested in the places that are important to my job as a leader, so don't show me some secret hiding place that you go to when 'daddy' won't buy you the new accessory you want at Hot Topic." The girl's gleeful expression changed to indifference as she looked on with an unemotional stare. The insult didn't sink in; she didn't care for it to. She just replied, "Okay. That's what I was going to do. I have secret hiding places in here yes, but I wasn't going to show you any of them. That's why they're a secret; no one knows where they are!"

"Yeah sure, just make this quick. I have a lot of planning to do." He shrugged her off, she smiled again and attempted to grab back his arm but he moved away from her so she couldn't, "Don't touch me." He instructed, she complied "Okay." She walked toward the main hall. He took out his notebook and took notes.

"This is where we have our main group meetings. When your uncle came back this is where we greeted him. This is where you'll address the group members tomorrow." She informed. Eric continued to take notes. She watched on obsessively, she couldn't help herself so she told him nervously, "I've been waiting for you. Ever since I leaned that Howard Cartman had a nephew my age I always wanted to meet you. Especially after my dad told me everything about you. When he told me you were actually going to come here and lead us I couldn't believe it! That's why I insisted on making your room and showing you around. I knew you probably didn't want to hang out with dad and his friends since they're all old and boring, but I think you'll like me. I'm only 15."

Eric was hardly paying attention to her. He was writing down where the exits were and how many people the main hall could probably fit. He even made note of the balcony and how far up it was. He did however catch the last part about her being 15, "You're 15? You act like you're 12." Eric stated bluntly. He walked to towards the stage and started to write town how far up the stage went. It almost came up to his neck.

The girl was a bit dismayed, "Yeah well, all the other members that are our age are idiots. They all parade around here like they own the place, spurting out hate speeches and drinking all our booze." Eric stopped writing for a second and started to listen to the girl, "But they don't do anything for the cause. Sure they might yell at all the donkeys doing community service on the side of the road, but they don't do anything to them besides taunt them. They're cowards. They probably couldn't even spot out a kike if it was right in from of their faces. Lord knows they might even be _part _kike and not even know it. They're only here because they're white, and they want to feel like their part of something. They don't really believe in anything, not like I do." This was getting interesting. Eric put down his book and leaned against the stage, he smiled and then called out to her, "Oh really? What _do_ you believe…"

The girl perked up when she heard her idol respond, "I believe that they all should die! Every one of them! I know for a fact that I'm Aryan. Dad showed me our records as proof! Anyone who isn't Aryan must die. I take this organization seriously, and it appalls me that it's been overrun by ignorant skin heads that have no idea where the heart of our mission really lies."

Eric was eating up her words, "And where would that be…"

She smiled contently, almost innocently "In good old fashioned genocide. Ethnic cleansing. This nation but undergo a complete transformation. It's not good enough to just put up a border; we need to gun all the foreigners down! They all must die! We need to send a message out to all of them, that they are not welcome!" she chirped at the last part. The way she explained all that, it was as though she just told Eric her favorite chocolate chip cookie recipe. It just… wasn't real. He couldn't believe it. This girl was _absolutely _crazy. Brainwashed to the point of no return- It amused him to no end.

So he started to laugh. Her smile faded, and now she looked confused, "What? What's so funny?" she asked meekly.

Eric winded down, "It's just that… you're one of the only ones who get it! I can't believe someone as innocent looking and as perky as you actually understands!" he spieled off and the girl started to brighten back up again. That's when she squeaked and pranced back over to him and glomped him into the stage wall. "I knew you were different! I knew you'd bring us into the next age of enlightenment! You _are_ the prophet!" she praised him but then started to cry, "_I've been waiting for you for so long…"_ she sobbed.

Eric wasn't amused anymore, now he was creeped out. This girl was freaky. On the outside, she looked like one of those stereotypical weaboos that carry around those little plush animals and speak little 'kawaiis' and '-chans' or whatever. But when she _spoke_… it was like… some religious freak. Eric didn't really know what to think of her. He knew she'd be useful. He couldn't buy this kind of loyalty, and her dad was one of the higher contributors. But he didn't know how much of this 'worship' he could take; it was way too creepy and annoying. But he decided to roll with it for now; she would be an asset in the long run.

So he gently held her and cooed, "It's okay, you don't have to wait any longer. I'm here and I'll set everything straight. I need to be strong for me though, I need to you help me get the members to follow me and everything I say. Can you do that?" he lifted her chin up.

She nodded frantically, "Of course! I'll do anything for you!"

Eric placed his hand on her head, her shaved scalp felt weird, "Good! We haven't really been properly introduced so, my name is Eric, what's yours?" he digressed as he politely moved her off of his torso.

"Missy! Didn't you hear my dad call my name?" she asked.

"What?" Eric baffled, "That's your _real _name?" No way. No one actually had the name 'Missy', that was like a dog's name.

"Yup! My name's Missy." She informed.

_Okay_….. "Well then, _Missy_, can you show me the rest of the place?" he asked as she squeaked again and started to run out of the main hall. "Sure I will! Follow me Eric!" she cried out. He picked up his book and followed with his luggage. He continued to take notes about the places she showed him, but in actuality he started to pay more attention to her as well. She was a weird little thing, but something about her perturbed Eric. He couldn't explain what it was, but as she excitedly toured the building with him, he started to write less and focus more.

"So that was the dining hall, focus room, entertainment area, and gym. This is where the office buildings are. You have to go through this hall since it's a separate building." She informed as they turned into the corridor that led to all the offices.

Eric jotted down where each of the rooms were located, but nothing more. He was full-on talking with Missy at this point, "So, your father has been a part of this his whole life?"

"Yup! My dad's known your uncle since they were kids. We're all like family… well at least the older members. The new members, not so much. They're just here for the 'unity', but they're not like us." She berated as they opened the door into the new building.

"But just casting them aside won't solve the problem. We have to show them the light, so to say." Eric suggested.

Missy sighed, "It's not that easy. They've played into the media and don't really believe in the same things we do. Yeah they hate the spics, nigs, and kikes but not enough to kill them." She informed as she started to run down the hall.

Eric watched on, but brought out his pencil to write what she said down. Hanging around her was actually paying off, she gave little hints about the inside workings of the organization. Now he knew that there was actually a divide, and the first thing he was going to have to do was bridge it.

He finally caught up to her. It seemed as though she was anxious about the room she was standing in front of, so he asked, "What's this room?"

She flung open the door and exclaimed, "YOURS!" she turned on the light.

It was like a dorm room, but it had everything he needed- a desk, a bed, a bookshelf, a TV, a computer, a microwave, a mini-fridge, and even an alarm clock with an iPod deck. There were posters on the walls, she had decorated it. It actually looked like she spent some time making it nice. The window overlooked the ground below. The spotlights illuminated the backyard that had volleyball nets and baseball equipment scattered around. The place was like a fucking camp, like some retreat. It was odd, but somehow peaceful. It was as though the rest of the world was cut off. It was seriously the most secluded place he'd ever visited, and Eric lived in South Park, Colorado.

"Do you like it!" Missy chirped. Eric walked in and plopped his stuff down onto the bed, "Yeah it's really nice, Thank You." He mentioned as he started to unpack.

She was still looking at him. He was growing uneasy.

But then she started to talk again, "You're really going to do it are you."

Eric was walking around the room, placing some of his things in random compartments, "Do what?" he asked half mindedly.

Missy smiled a bright smile and folded her hands into her chest, "Enact the Final Solution."

Eric almost dropped the bottle of shampoo his mother packed him. "_Endlösung…"_ he muttered to himself. How the fuck should he respond to that? He just looked at her. She looked so cheerful, so hopeful. Was he really what she'd been waiting for? He didn't feel _that_ important. Yeah it felt nice to have those guys tremble beneath him, but this girl…. Eric didn't know how to feel about her. This girl really believed that he was some kind of 'Führer'. That he would lead her people into a new era of Aryan supremacy.

Her gaze softened, and she slowly approached him. Eric continued to look down at her. Missy finally noticed that Eric's eyes were abnormally dark. She smiled, "You have the most beautiful eyes," she brought her hand up to move a piece of hair out of his face so she could get a closer look, but Eric grabbed her hand before it reached his face. He took a deep breath and calmly instructed, "All you need to do is have faith in me, and I'll make sure that this organization accomplishes the goals that it set out to do. We will see a day where our nation will return to the way it was supposed to be. A nation filled with the brilliant minds of the master race, our race. We'll eradicate the ones whose lives are not worth living. Das Lebensunwerte Leben. They have no place in our world." He brought his own hand up her face and she melted under his touch, his eyes sucked up the unquestionable admiration that she exhumed from her adoring stare. "You will help me won't you?"

"Yes….yes…" she kept muttering as she stroked the hand that Eric had on her cheek.

Eric smiled, "Good girl, now go to your father's office so he can drive you home. You need sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." He removed his hand.

Missy didn't want him to stop touching her so she moaned in dismay but then asked, "What was that word… the word you muttered after I asked you if you would enact the final solution…it sounded German."

Eric snarled, "It's none of your concern. You need sleep. Please, go." He instructed.

Missy sighed and started to exit his room languidly, "Tomorrow right? I'm looking forward to it…"

"Yes tomorrow. I need rest, please." He did a little hand motion which signaled her to leave.

She nodded and started to close the door, "Good night."

"Night." He called out. The door closed.

Eric collapsed on his bed, he had finished unpacking at one point. But that didn't matter, he was here. And so far, everything was _really_ weird. He shouldn't have expected anything different though, well no one could have expected Missy. She was something else. Eric didn't expect to meet someone like her; he honestly thought that everyone here would be like the noobs that she was talking about. But no, apparently there were some diehard fans here that actually expected him to do something. Well, he _had _to do something. He had to do _a lot_ of things, but now Eric wasn't so sure the plan was going to work anymore. If the contributors were as crazy as Missy was, then they would _want_ him to attack large masses of minorities. He didn't know though, Missy seemed legitimately crazy. Eric was pretty sure the contributors weren't all for a 'Holocaust 2' like Missy was. They looked pretty corporate; Missy was probably a liability for her father. She probably _was _raised here, far away from her daddy's work. So all Eric had to do was expose the contributors to the limelight and whola, no more organization. Howard would be toast, and his revenge couldn't be enacted. End story.

Yet something bothered him though. What he told Missy before she left, that whole speech he gave. That wasn't just something he pulled out of his ass, he… he actually believed what he told her.

And that's when it hit him.

Missy _was_ him. Missy was like what Eric would have turned out to be if he'd actually been raised here by his uncle and not in South Park by his mother. He could have absolutely turned out to be like Missy. She honestly believed in everything that he did, she even hated the rest of the skin heads like he did. Eric never really wanted to admit his beliefs publically after the age of 10 since he'd probably be tied in with his uncle and possibly thrown in Juvi again. Yet everything Missy said… a part if him agreed with. He obviously wouldn't have turned out so bubbly, but he definitely would have turned out as blunt as she did. A part of him envied that. For the past 6 years, Eric had to mask over his real beliefs and instead label himself "Right Wing". Eric wasn't right wing, he was _fascist_. Here in Nebraska, he could be a Fascist and actually be celebrated for it.

He could finally be himself.

Eric looked towards the notebook. He actually was considering whether or not he should give that notebook to Ulla when he returned.

* * *

The Broflovski household was buzzing Saturday morning. Sheila was cleaning everything and Gerald was trying to help as much as he could. When Kyle woke up his mother handed him a sheet of paper that had a list of things he needed to do before the Karmichaels came home. He whined about it but then Sheila started to go off on a bitch tangent and Kyle had much rather do the chores than sit there and hear his mother yell at him. So he did. Ike had chores to do to.

So by the time Kenny got there Kyle was a sweating mess.

"Dude! What is your mother making you do now?" Kenny exclaimed as Kyle opened the door to reveal vacuum cleaners, Windex bottles, and dusters all over the living room.

Kyle had his hair up in a bandana and he had yellow gloves on. He had bathroom duty today, "Kenny, save me **now**."

"Well Cinderella, leave the gloves and bandana get your ass out here!" Kenny looked over Kyle's head, "Your evil stepmother isn't even downstairs come on!"

Kyle looked over his shoulder too, "Okay, but need to make it quick. If she notices I'm gone I'll just say I was taking a break."

"We don't need to go anywhere, we can just stay out here…" Kenny sat down on the last step of Kyle's stoop.

Kyle threw down the bandana and yellow gloves and shut the front door, "Ok then. I need to take a breather, My mother practically woke me up to start cleaning. I've been doing nothing since."

"Yeah… you didn't get to sleep until late last night didn't you…" Kenny brought out a cigarette and started to smoke it.

Kyle sat down next to Kenny, but then he frowned and picked up Kenny's lit cigarette and threw it onto the sidewalk, "Not here. My mother will think I was smoking too. And I went to bed around 1, why do you care anyway?"

Kenny scoffed and pocketed the rest of his cigarettes, "Hen told me things…"

Kyle expected this. "About how Cartman and I were at the Pour House last night? Yeah. We were there, we were continuing our German lesson." he reclined against the stone step. Kenny was just going to have to face facts and accept that Cartman was now a part of Kyle's life. An unfortunate part of Kyle's life, but nevertheless there.

"I'm starting to think that 'German Lessons' means something completely different. I don't think _holding hands_ is in the curriculum. What's going on Kyle? Are you really into him? Are you that stupid?" Kenny was looking sideways at the red head, but Kyle wasn't looking back. He was looking straight ahead.

Kyle started laugh though, "Kenny, you just don't get it. We're… we're playing a game. I'm not very sure what the game is, but both of us are trying to win it. I don't know what I'm going to have to do in order to win the game, but know this Kenny. I will win. I need you to do me a favor though." Kyle did look at Kenny at this point, "I need to you back off." Kyle wasn't' being mean, "I need you to trust me, I know what I'm doing. No one knows Cartman like I do, I probably know him better than you do by now. I know how to take care of myself during this process, and if Cartman tries anything funny… I have my resources."

Kenny took that all in, and then directed his head towards the street. He thought for a second or two. "Cartman didn't try anything funny last night?"

"No. Not anything that, really scared me or anything." Kyle admitted, great… now Kenny was going to ask what happened.

Kenny was _very _interested, "What… did he do?"

Kyle sighed, "Kenny, it's not a big deal. He's an asshole, he was just… making obscene gestures and making fun of me that's all. Nothing scary." Maybe Kyle should tell Kenny about the Orange Juice incident, "I'm actually starting to think that he might even care about me," Kyle laughed nervously, "I know it's crazy to think but, when I almost fainted yesterday after my German class, he actually gave me some orange juice. And when I say 'gave', I mean he cradled me and held the container over my lips and slowly poured some into my mouth so that I could sip it."

Impressive story, but Kenny wasn't at all surprised. He knew that Kyle would find out eventually that the fat bastard actually cared about him. Woah, he should tell Kyle about San Francisco. Oh god but should he! That was like… a _huge _secret! But Kenny was pissed at Cartman anyway, with all this… Kyle mind fucking.

Kyle noticed Kenny's silence and spoke up, "Well, what do you think?"

Kenny decided to tell him, it might spice things up a bit. Kenny was all for chaos, "If I told you something would you promise never to tell your parents or Ike or anyone else for that matter?" Kenny didn't think Kyle could keep this secret, but hey, at least he tried.

Kyle perked up an eyebrow, "What?"

Ohhhhhhhhhhh god. Kenny didn't believe that he was about to say this, "I know… something that Cartman did for you, that you don't know about."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You already told me about how he resuscitated me back to life after the whole Imagination Land thing. You know he only did it because of that whole ball sucking thing…"

Kenny started to shake his head, "That's not it. There's something else."

"Really? What?" Kyle had no idea.

Kenny started to laugh nervously while rocking back and forth. Damn it better let it out now, "Ever wonder how you and your family survived the whole San Francisco thing?"

Sheila was about done with the upstairs vacuuming, but as she finished up Ike's room she heard Kyle scream, "_**WHAT!"**_

It sounded like it was coming from outside. This angered her! He was supposed to be cleaning! So she wrapped the cord around the vacuum haphazardly and stormed downstairs. She got to the front door and flung it open. Beneath her was Kenny chuckling to himself smoking a broken cigarette while Kyle's mouth was agape. He looked paler than she'd ever seen him before, whatever! He needed to be inside and Kenny shouldn't be here _smoking. _

"Kenny! Kyle needs to be cleaning! And you can't smoke here! Put out that thing!" Kenny laughed to himself one more time and smoldered the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe. "Sorry Mrs. Broflovski, I'm on my way out." He got up and winked at Kyle whose eyes were following him as he walked away.

"And you Kyle. Clam up and get back in here. You still have the patio to broom!" she instructed but then looked behind her, Gerald was calling for her from the basement. "Now mister!" she turned around and left the door open, trusting that her son would come back in and close it.

Why. Why did Cartman save him from the Smug Storm. That was such a long time ago, it was around the time Cartman was at his worst. It wasn't long after the Mel Gibson thing, how _long_ has Cartman cared about him? And not just him, his whole family! He saved all of looked to the pavement and thought to himself, '_Kenny said that, Butters wasn't enough for Cartman. That he needed _me_.'_ Cartman _needed_ him. He didn't just care about Kyle, he _needed_ Kyle.

_He called me his antithesis, that he couldn't live without me._ Was this true? Was Kyle _so_ important to Cartman, that he would risk his life to save him? Cartman stepped foot in San Francisco for crying out loud! Hippie breeding ground! At _that_ age it would have been hell to him! But he did it. The only reason Kyle was alive today was due to the fact that Cartman saved him in San Francisco.

But wait, that wasn't all.

Kyle lifted up his shirt. There on his stomach was a scar. He never really paid much attention to it, but it was there. The Kidney Transplant. That happened way before San Francisco. But Cartman didn't _want_ to give up his Kidney, Stan had to trick him into donating it. Nevertheless, it was Cartman's kidney that kept him alive these past 8 years. How many times did Cartman save his life? Was it just incidental, or was there something to it?

Kyle traced the scar gently. Cartman would have to have had the same scar. Kyle wondered if Cartman ever gave his scar much thought. Lord knows Kyle didn't, not until now. The scar had a different meaning now - Kyle had always been bound to Cartman, even before this whole thing had happened. The scar was a reminder; it reminded him who he owed his existence to.

Kyle felt weird. He hadn't felt this emotion in a long time, he didn't know what it was. He knew for a fact that he absolutely never felt like this towards Cartman in any shape or form. All Kyle knew, was that he wasn't too disappointed in the fact that he owed Cartman his life. Normally he'd be appalled, suicidal even. But not now. Not after he finally realized that Cartman was actually a person. A person that cared about him. A person that risked his life numerous times for him. Cartman was more than a person, he was a friend. A good friend, a really good friend. No… friend wasn't the word. 'Friend' is too offhand. You can be someone's 'friend' on Facebook and never even meet them. What was the word then? Was there even a word for was Cartman was to Kyle and vice versa?

No. There was no word for it. They weren't friends, they weren't really enemies, they weren't really anything. But in a sense, both of them were each other's everything! It was just complicated, to put into simple terms.

They were complicated.

Kyle had to leave it at that. If he thought about it any further his head might explode. He didn't know how he was going to face Cartman tomorrow knowing that he fucking saved him and his family from that whole smug thing. Should he tell Cartman that he knew? Nah Kenny said not to tell anyone! But he had to! Kyle could just imagine the look in Cartman's face. Oh god, Kyle could use this to hang over Cartman's head! _You need me Cartman! You saved me! _Kyle was so giddy now! When he entered his house again he excitedly put his hair back into his bandana and started to clean again, but this time with a much more optimistic stance. When his mother got up from the basement she noticed the 180 change. Instead of being pale and distressed, now her son was bright and cheerful. Great! Now she had to worry about her son being bipolar! Whatever, as long as the house was clean by the time the guests arrived. She went to start cooking. Kyle picked up the broom from the kitchen and brisked past his mother to clean the outside patio. Sheila swore she started to hear him sing the "Happy Working Song" from _Enchanted_.

* * *

Eric was woken up by his iPod alarm clock with the song, 'Links 2 3 4'. He hardly got any sleep, there was just too much on his mind. It was only 8:00 and he was supposed to meet with everyone sometime that evening. He wanted it to happen earlier to get it out of the way but then some of the contributors insisted that some of the higher ups work overtime on Saturdays and to have it in the evening after they got home. So much for that plan. Now he was stuck in this facility with nothing to do for hours. He took a lot of notes last night, there was nothing more about the place that he could write as far as rooms and locations go. Maybe he should find that Missy girl, maybe she could tell him more about the inner workings of the place.

But then he remembered his revelation last night. Maybe he shouldn't write anything more down. Maybe it was fate that brought him here after everything that's happened to him so far. Maybe he needed to refocus on his priorities. Eight years ago, this would have been perfect for him. Everyone agreed with him and nurtured his beliefs. What has changed since then? Why was he trying to bring them down now? These were the people he was trying to find! How has he changed?

Did he…did he really believe in the same things Missy believed in now that he was older? Eric remembered the incident at the Water Park. It bewildered him when he realized that he was one of the only white kids there. That infuriated him! It still infuriated him! So yeah there was that, but then he remembered Chef. Chef was different, he was black yeah but that didn't make Eric love him any less. It was funny whenever Chef would go off on some racist tangent, but then he remembered when Chef took him to Ireland and cured him of Kenny's possession. That whole thing sucked so hard, and Chef actually helped him. And he didn't ask for anything in return. Chef was an exception, and that blew Eric's mind. Eric realized that he actually had befriended several black people in his life. Chef, Magic Johnson… okay well maybe there was only two but still. Maybe that was why he never openly used the "N" word. That had to mean something; it certainly separated him from Missy who probably had never even seen a black person. Chef wasn't the only thing that separated him from Missy though. Eric remembered the time that he taught those inner city school kids how to cheat, he actually gained their trust and they did something with their lives. Most of them were minorities, but Eric just disguised himself as one of them and blended right in.

There was something to this; he had to have changed since then. As he grew older, his rage wasn't so much focused in on Blacks, Hispanics, or Asians. Well maybe Asians, fucking Chinese taking over the world. But then how did he relate to _these_ people? If it wasn't aggression towards racial minorities then what was it? Eric didn't really care about color anymore, honestly. He didn't praise ethnic diversity nor fight it. He couldn't give a flying fuck. The whole movement was just too much energy that he could be spending elsewhere. Like playing with his Jew.

Wait.

That was it.

Jews. Kyle. Eric's never ending quest to conquer the son of a bitch. But it wasn't really _all_ Jews, it was just Kyle. He didn't feel the same rage towards all Jews compared to the rage he felt when it came to Kyle. When he thought about it, Eric never personally sought out any other Jew _but_ Kyle. All other Jews annoyed him, but not enough to actually entice Eric to enact upon any violent urges that he may or may not have had towards them. The whole Passion of the Christ thing? It was just a ruse to get Kyle riled up. That's why Cartman told his group of people to march in front of Kyle's synagogue while he was giving that little "apologize for killing Jesus" speech. Other than the whole Mel Gibson thing, Eric couldn't remember any other time where he made any sort of direct threat towards Jews en mass. There was that one time that he told Kyle that he was going to blast the Jew's over national television, but that again was just to get Kyle going.

But don't get Cartman wrong, he hated fucking Jews. He honestly believed that the nation would be better off if they were removed from power and sent to Israel where the Palestinians would take care of them. But Eric wasn't going to be the one to make that all happen; the rest of the Jews weren't worth his time. Let the rest of the Neo Nazis and anti-Semitic politicians handle it, Eric was only interested in one single Jew. They couldn't lay a hand on _him_.

There is where Eric realized that he in fact was different from Missy. Missy had this whole agenda and belief system that Eric didn't have the energy for. Eric was far too lazy to enact some sort of Ethnic Holy War. Ideally, it sounded awesome. That's why he liked listening to Missy, she sounded like she really believed in it. But she was expecting _him_ to make it happen, and… Eric wasn't all about that. He liked manipulating people to do his bidding; he didn't want to be the actual person doing it. Maybe he should have Missy write his speeches, she had the literature down. She could come up with the ideas and Eric would just make it sound amazing to the rest of the group. His oratorical skills were outstanding. His writing skills? Not so much.

Maybe this would work! That way, Missy would have a purpose. For instance, while he was with Kyle back home, she would be here spreading his praises. Eric knew that Missy wouldn't have a problem claiming that her writing was his, if anything she would be thrilled about it.

Eric decided to leave his room so that he could go find Missy. No doubt she begged her dad to bring her over here early so that she could spend time with him. He needed to take a shower though, he still smelled like the cologne he was wearing from that night. Luckily, this room actually had an adjoined full bathroom. So he took a shower and changed into his new set of clothes. It was just causal, random T and khakis. He would change into something different for the night but for now he just wanted to be comfortable. When he was finished making himself look presentable, he ventured outside of his room in order to find Missy.

For a Neo Nazi facility it was sure quiet. Eric noticed that the entire floor was silent when he left his room. He couldn't have been left by himself, someone had to have stayed. But as he passed by all the other offices on the floor, he realized that every single one of them was empty. He took out his notebook and took note of this. Apparently there weren't a lot of people here during the morning hours. Yet as soon as he reached the end of the corridor, he heard some clattering coming from the other building. He scratched off his note, apparently there were people here.

Eric followed the noise until he realized that the sound was coming from the dining hall. _Oh crap, there's bound to be like a million people there! _He froze up. Should he go? He was going to have to meet these people eventually, but he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to give the speech first _then _deal with all of them. At least by then they'll have an understanding that he's not some punk to be fucked with.

"Eric! Hey!" a voice came out from behind him.

Eric turned around, oh thank god. It was Missy.

"Hey!" Eric called out as he rushed over to her, he didn't give her time to talk, "Hey listen, I was wondering if you could grab me a plate of everything they're offering in there and bring it up to my room. I want to eat breakfast with you… you know… to get to know each other better?" Oh yeah, he had her.

Missy was delighted, "Oh my god, really? That sounds SO cool! Sure I'll get you everything! I'll even beg Ms. O'Conner to give you the strawberry milk that she only gives to her favorite people! And I'll give you the crispiest pieces of bacon, and the softest pancakes, and…"

Eric reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders to shut her up, "Perfect! Just make it quick, I'm getting hungry!" he didn't want her to cause a scene.

"Ok! I'll make it super quick!" She chirped and then fled to the dining hall.

"Good. That takes care of that." Eric said to himself as he walked back to his room.

But of course he would run into his uncle on the way.

"Eric! How was the place Missy set up for you? I'd take you back to the house but there is honestly no room for you after Uncle Stinky moved in with his family." Howard commented as he hobbled towards Eric after entering the corridor.

"It's fine. Doable." Eric replied, providing short answers so that get could get away from him quicker.

"Well where are you off to? You should eat breakfast at the dining hall. It's a privilege that we even have a dining hall in the first place. Thanks to the contributors, we have 3 meals a day during the activity weekends. Now that you're here, every weekend might be an activity weekend! Come on I'll take you…" he went to grab for Eric's arm.

Eric wasn't having any of that, "Listen Uncle Howard. I really would, but I must be working on my speech…" he started to back away from his uncle's reach.

"Nah! Don't worry about that now! You have time come on!" Howard insisted.

"No Howard! Don't touch me I…" Eric grew angry as his uncle grabbed his coat, but before he could do anything serious Missy came bursting into the corridor with Eric's food.

"Eric! Ms. O'Conner gave you the strawberry milk! And she was so nice about it, she can't wait to meet you!" but then Missy noticed she wasn't alone with Eric, Howard was there too.

"Oh! Mr. Howard! It's so nice to finally meet you! I know I could have formally introduced myself last night, but you looked so tired! I wanted to wait! Eric and I were going to go over some things up in his room! But afterwards I would love to talk to you about like, everything! You're such a great role model! And you're nephew is just as amazing!" Missy looked over to Eric flirtatiously. She was so excited to finally meet Howard, but she couldn't get too excited, she was caring a bunch of food.

Howard smiled, "Oh so you must be Missy! I know your father very well! Thank you for making Eric's room up, he was just telling me how much he loved it. I'd love to talk to such a sweet thing like you," Howard smirked over to Eric, "Why don't you go drop off those plates and Eric will meet you up there."

"Oh my god okay! See you later Mr. Howard!" she squeaked as she ran off to Eric's room. One of the glasses almost fell over, but somehow she managed to regain her composure. She slowed down after that near-accident.

Eric and Howard watched her run off. Howard was smirking, Eric was frowning in dismay. Howard spoke up, "So that's why you don't want to come with me. Got other company eh?" his uncle insinuated. Oh god how disgusting. But hey, if it got Eric out of going with his uncle to the dining hall, he'd play along.

"Oh yeah, you caught me. She's a perky one isn't she? I'm getting to know her better; you wouldn't mind going to the Dining Hall alone now would you?" Eric was smiling the whole time, but deep down he felt like hurling himself through one of the nearby windows.

"Okay Eric, but only because Missy is so cute…" Howard conceded. Eric felt like punching him in the face. "I'll stop by later to see what your speech looks like and what you're going to wear." He started to walk down the hall.

"Okay Uncle Howard, later!" _Cute? _Oh god. As soon as Howard left the corridor Eric started to dry heave. He balanced himself on the wall next to him. He had to gain his composure; he still had to keep up appearances for Missy. But oh God, now his uncle was probably going to tell Missy's dad about them, and that would be awkward. Eric was into Missy like he was into Tofu. Nevertheless, the girl _was _his ticket into getting out of this thing in one piece. It looked like he was just going to have to eat crow and go along with this 'I'm into Missy' thing. At least that way he'd have a solid ally. After tonight though, he might gain the adoration of everyone. However that was all up to whatever Missy suggested he should say in the speech that she would make for him. She knew the followers better than he did, she could come up with rhetoric that could let him win them all over. He'd better ask her now.

Eric felt a tad better when he realized that he much preferred Missy's company over Howard's anyway; at least Missy wasn't as conceited. Eric **hated **that smug vibe his uncle gave off whenever he was near him. He'd take Missy's freakiness over Howard's assface grin any day. So he started to walk towards the end of the corridor where his room was located. When he opened the door he noticed Missy sitting on his bed; she was munching on a chocolate chip muffin. When she finished munching she chirped, "I laid everything on your desk. That's everything the kitchen had to offer. I can get you more of anything else if you need it. Just tell me if you need more napkins, bacon, cereal, or…"

"It looks fine Missy, really." Eric stopped her from rambling once again. He sat down on his desk chair while taking the plate of pancakes. After buttering them/syruping them he started to inform her of his little plan, "Listen Missy I need you to help me with something."

Missy stopped unwrapping her S'more Pop Tart and looked up anxiously, "Really! With what? Do you want me to show you around town? Do you want me to pick out your outfit? Do you want me to…"

"Missy! Seriously, If You Continue to Ramble Like That I'm Not Going To Ask You To Help Me." Eric scorned, "Now listen, you know the followers pretty well now don't you? I mean you might not like all of them, but you know them right?" his changed his tone to a softer one to win back her affection.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just so excited that's all. I didn't mean to upset you, but yes. I know everyone here pretty well, did you want me to introduce them to you?" she tried to limit her talking to a minimum. This was very difficult for her.

"No Missy, just listen to me. I actually need you to help with my speech…" Missy cut him off by jumping off of the bed and while exclaiming, "OH MY GOD THAT'S SO COOL I'M GOING TO ACTUALLY HELP YOU! OH MY GOD I…" Eric cut her off by jumping out of his chair and reaching across to grip her throat tightly in his hand.

Missy started to choke. She didn't even realize what was going on until she peered up to see Eric's frightening dark eyes glaring down at her. She heard him growl, "_**YOU WILL NEVER INTERRUPT ME EVER AGAIN**_!" before he threw her back down onto the bed. Eric quickly sat back down and hastily grabbed the bowl of cereal on the desk. He slowly brought a spoonful of it to his mouth as he watched Missy violently choke on the bed, which kind of turned him on, but not quite. It was just _very _satisfying. Maybe that would finally teach her not to be such a fucking spaz when he was talking to her. Bitch needed to be put in her place.

"I…" Missy coughed more. She couldn't believe that Eric would lash out at her like that, but she knew it was her fault. He warned her before about her incessant interruptions and she didn't listen. She let him down, this was a catastrophe, "I'm so sorry Eric. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. You just don't know how excited I am that I'm actually going to be a part of your regime! I was already so enthralled that you were actually here, but now that I'm a part of it, words can't express how absolutely delighted I am!"

Eric listened on contently. He was actually worried about how she would take his attack, but after that little admission he knew that she wouldn't default. But now he had to make up for his violent action, so he decided to join her on his bed. As he sat down next to her he soothed, "I understand Missy, it must be so overwhelming for you, but I promise not to hurt you again as long as you listen to me and trust me with all your heart. Okay?" He actually forced himself to put his hand over top of hers.

She almost fainted, "Of course Eric," she put her other hand on top of it, "just tell me what to do and it's done."

Eric put his other hand on top of hers and grasped onto it tightly, "Good. Then we need to get started. You need to tell me everything the followers want out of this organization and multiply those ambitions by a billion. We need to make a statement, that this organization is a force to be reckoned with and that we are not afraid to use brute force against our enemies." He removed his hands off of hers and leaned over so that he could fetch his notebook off of his desk. Missy was awestruck as he handed her the notebook and instructed, "Write."

* * *

"Kyle did you get the nice napkins out of the pantry yet?" Sheila exclaimed as she hurriedly set the dining room table for 10 people.

Kyle was upstairs finishing his room up. He just changed into one of his long sleeve/ Tee combos that he usually wears when he doesn't have to impress too much. He choose one of his random band Tees and then threw on an unbuttoned blue striped dress shirt on top of it. With his semi-tight jeans and Vans sneakers he looked pretty fucking good, even though he hardly tried. Kyle rarely ever had to try hard to look awesome; he was just that fucking hot. But his mom was ruining his vanity so he yelled back down, "Make Ike do it! He's probably right there watching Glen Beck anyway…" Kyle resumed his prepping.

Ike yelled back up, "HEY! I would NEVER watch him! I might be conservative but I'm not an IDIOT!"

"Denial!" Kyle shouted. He was about done with organizing his desk, so he looked around his room one last time to make sure everything was perfect. It was lighter, and it wasn't stale anymore. Kyle realized that this was the first time that he'd clean his room since the whole break up thing. He marveled at that, no wonder it took him all afternoon after he swept the porch to finish it. Kyle smiled to himself, this new clean feeling was nice, but then he spotted the medal on his bedside table. Kyle walked over to it and picked it up. Downstairs, his mother was yelling at Ike, apparently he hadn't even changed out of his pajamas yet. Kyle ignored them and thought to himself _What should I do with this thing? _He looked around and settled on placing it in his bedside drawer, next to his lube and vibrator. Great, that image was just lovely.

Damn, it actually was. It was turning him on.

SHIT! He couldn't get riled up before the Karmichaels came over! He didn't have a lot of time, but his mother was busy ragging on Ike and his dad was out getting some last minute groceries. Maybe, just _maybe _he could squeeze in a quick self-loving session.

Kyle ran over to the door and locked it, and then he looked down at the medal. Why was this thing turning him on. Was it the danger? Was it because it reminded him of last night? Was it due to the fact that he was secretly masochistic and the whole Nazi/Jew thing turned him on? Nah, but I bet you guys wished it was.

It was probably because it was so… forbidden and foreign to his everyday life. Never before would he have ever imagined that he would be in possession of something like this. Did Cartman realize it was missing? Hah! Cartman would probably freak if he found out that Kyle had it the entire time. Imagine, a big ass Nazi medal like this being held hostage by a Jew. Kyle gripped it harder, he had control over this fucking thing. He forcefully threw it onto his bed.

Eyeing it predatorily, Kyle started to unzip his jeans and coaxed out his hardening cock. He was standing by the edge of his bed, so he leaned over to his bed side table and rummaged through his drawer for his lube. After applying some to his hand he started to massage his dick with it and hummed in utter contentment. That's when he felt his knees give out which caused him to fall onto his bed.

With one hand holding him up and the other tugging at his cock, Kyle kept eying the stationary medallion which was directly below his line of sight. He was raping it; it didn't want some Jew getting off to it but here Kyle was, masturbating to the thought of humiliating this lifeless piece of metal. The thought of coming all over this Nazi trinket really did send Kyle into a state of sadistic euphoria. Especially the thought of when Kyle would hand it back to Cartman, seemingly in pristine condition. But that medal would know. That medal would dully gleam back at Kyle and they would have a silent understanding that a Jew fucked the hell out of it and it couldn't say no.

Oh fucking god, that thought alone sent Kyle over the edge and he felt himself release onto his bed. Every pump felt like an overwhelming victory over one of Cartman's juvenile mind games that he was being put through. He didn't want to open his eyes at the moment, but Kyle really did want to see where his cum landed. When Kyle looked down he saw his spend spread across the face of the medallion. He saw his cum seeping into the crevices of the swastika and that image alone caused his dick to jerk one last time which emptied another line of semen onto the 1939 Grand Cross of the Iron Cross medallion.

Kyle hadn't felt this powerful in quite some time. He felt like leaving it there, so that it could think about what it's done. But the last thing he wanted his mother to see was a cum-drenched Nazi Medal just lying openly on his bed; like some sort of present that a dog would leave behind after its master had been gone the whole day. So Kyle tucked in his softened dick into his boxers and zipped up his pants. He walked over to desk and fetched a tissue so that he could clean up his mess. After he wiped his semen off the medal, and his comforter, he ditched the tissue and placed the medal back in his bedside table drawer. Kyle smirked at _his_ medal; he'd have to do that again. For now, he was keeping it prisoner alongside his other sex toys.

That's when he heard his mother yell from downstairs. His father just arrived with the additional groceries and the Karmichaels were right behind him. Kyle recomposed himself, went into the bathroom to wash his hands, and then walked downstairs.

"Kyle Liebling! It is so nice to see you outside of class! Oh, but it is nice to see you in class as vell. It is just nice to see you my darling!" Anke glomped onto Kyle the second that she stepped into the living room. Franz and Ulla were laughing to themselves in the background as Friedrich ran upstairs to join Ike who was playing his DS in his room. Ernst was holding Anya and the twins were running around his feet.

Kyle glared over to Franz who laughing under his breath. Kyle huffed but then smirked, "Just wait until my mother sees you…" he warned. Franz's amused glance turned into an expression of sheer horror.

"Franz Bubbie! It's been too long!" Sheila exclaimed as she placed the prepared bread onto the table and rushed over to Franz who just stood there as the large women embraced him like a long lost son. Ulla backed off in fear that she would be attacked by the crazy red haired lady too.

"Thanks Mrs. Broflovski, I missed you too…" Franz politely greeted. Ernst was delighted as his son's embarrassment but he decided to intervene. "Sheila, you haven't met Ulla yet haven't you? As a matter of fact, I think none of you were formally introduced to our guest." He mentioned as he hung up his families' coats onto the stair's banister.

Uh oh, it was Ulla's turn. Sheila let go of Franz and turned her attention towards Ulla. Franz smugly looked over at his girlfriend; Kyle just stared blankly at the new girl in his living room.

Ulla was nice though. "Hi! You must be Mrs. Broflovski, Mr. Ernst and Mrs. Anke have already told me so much about you and your husband. You have been friends for such a long time. It is nice to finally meet you!" she chirped as Sheila smiled in delight.

"Wow! Such a nice young woman! Your English is already so natural sounding, where from Germany are you from? I remember Anke mentioning over the summer that she was hosting a German exchange student this semester, but at the time she didn't know where you were coming from. " she exclaimed as Franz walked over to the television to stop the fight the twins were having over which channel they wanted to watch. Ernst walked over to the kitchen with Anya to say hi to Gerald.

"Oh, I'm from Hamburg. I always wanted to visit America, and I am so lucky that I found the Karmichaels. It is very nice to stay with a host family that I can relate to." She chuckled as Franz just rolled his eyes as he picked up the twins and placed them on opposite ends of the couch.

"That must be so nice the Karmichaels are some of the nicest people on Earth let me tell you…" she was about to go on and on but then Gerald yelled from the Kitchen, "Hey Sheila! The oven is beeping!"

Sheila looked away gasped and then turned her head to apologize to Ulla, "Oh I have to get that! Well here's Kyle…" she pushed Kyle towards Ulla, "I don't think you've met yet." Sheila quipped as she started to head towards the kitchen. Kyle just laughed nervously at his mother's flamboyant nature.

"Well, not formally…" Ulla mentioned as Sheila walked out of earshot. Kyle didn't understand what Ulla meant by 'not formally', he had never seen this girl in his life.

Kyle decided to quiz Franz, who was now walking over from the couch where he forced the twins to pick a channel to watch; it ended up being Animal Planet. "Franz you never told me that you were hosting a German student …" he scorned as Ulla just started to chuckle again.

Franz was pretty dumbfounded at Kyle's statement, "Really? It was actually a big deal. But we never saw you this summer. No one did. I asked your friend Stan what was up and he didn't give me a straight answer. This is the first time I've talked to you since we left school this past May." Kyle backed down after Franz lectured back at him.

Kyle brushed it off as though it wasn't a big deal, "Oh that's right. I'm sorry, I just got caught up with things." He turned his attention to Ulla, "I'm Kyle by the way… if you didn't catch that from my mother already… sorry about her by the way. She's a big eccentric."

Franz laughed, "To say the least."

Kyle pushed Franz teasingly, "Like your mom is any better."

"At least mine didn't start a war!" Franz pushed back.

"_I beg the differ…"_ Kyle insinuated as Franz froze up and then started to sulk.

Ulla wasn't having any of this, "Oh stop it guys." She pushed Franz out of the way, "Anyway. My name is Ulla, if you didn't catch that from Herr Ernst already." She then placed a hand on Franz's head and ruffled his hair, "I saw you last night at the Pour House when this dope here actually decided to take me out for once. You were with Eric…" she mentioned. Kyle tensed but didn't want to pause in fear that she might get the wrong idea.

"Oh you know him? He's been helping me with my German ever since I sighed up for Anke's beginner class. He was teaching me some words for German foods." _play it cool play it cool play it cool _

Franz wasn't buying into Kyle's innocent act. Both he _and_ Ulla saw him holding hands with Cartman. But the last thing Franz wanted to do was inquire about Cartman's personal life, he might wake up dead one morning because of it. So he played along, "Yeah, he's been tutoring you?"

Kyle over at Franz, "Yeah, he's actually been quite good…"

Franz scoffed, "Go figure."

"…right." They both fell silent. Ulla noticed the awkward break and decided to fuck with it, "Are you friends with Eric?" she asked Kyle, who blushed and searched for a believable answer. Franz embarrassingly looked toward his girlfriend and made a little hand signal that indicated _wrong topic. _

"We go far back…" is all Kyle said. Ulla made a little face when she noticed Franz spazzing out and huffed, "Oh I see, well that's interesting." She rolled her eyes. Kyle caught on and started to defend himself, "No No I mean, I guess from an onlooker's perspective, last night might have seemed a bit odd. But we, we're not like that. Really." He started to stutter. Franz just pretended not to hear any of it, but Ulla was listening intently. Meanwhile in the kitchen the adults were all ogling at how Anya was almost able to stand up on her own.

However Franz wanted to make sure that this conversation did not happen at the dinner table so he motioned to Ulla and sighed, "Cartman and Kyle well, they aren't on the best of terms as you can obviously see…" Franz looked at around the room for something Jewishy but came up with nothing.

Ulla was oblivious. Kyle stayed quiet, he knew what Franz was trying to get at but he really wanted to see how the dumbass was going to describe the Nazi/Jew thing to Ulla. Franz was always so awkward about these things, this would amuse Kyle greatly. Ulla spoke up, "What? Why aren't you guys on good terms? You guys seemed pretty close last night…" Kyle just coughed and turned his attention towards Franz.

"She asked _you _the question Kyle, I'm just as perturbed." Franz admitted.

Kyle shrugged, "You were just about to explain. I want to hear what you think…" he smiled a little smug grin. Franz realized that Kyle was enjoying his discomfort.

"grrr you little…" Franz started to mumble, to which Kyle's eyes shot open in astonishment. Was Franz really going to sink that low? Of course not, so Franz sighed and attempted to explain to Ulla the situation, "Well _Eric… _holds certain beliefs and opinions which conflict with _Kyle's_ certain beliefs and opinions and subsequently…"

"Ugh," Kyle puffed, "Just tell her already."

"Kyle's Jewish." Franz spurted out and looked to the floor.

Ulla's facial expression changed drastically when she put two and two together and then all of a sudden, this whole situation wasn't so funny anymore. She looked to Kyle and then back to Franz.

She whispers to her boyfriend, "Sein Onkel… wenn er das herausfindet"

Franz shakes his head violently and exclaimed, "Nicht hier! Und du hast keine Ahnung wie Haifischaugen sich über ihn fühlt! Und umgekehrt" Ulla immediately calmed down but then Kyle interrupted.

"Waroober raiden Sie?" Kyle didn't know what they were talking about. Something about an uncle and 'not here'. However Kyle _did _know how to inquire about their conversation.

Ulla looked impressed, but Franz looked terrified. That's why Franz stepped towards Kyle and said, "Haifischaugen ist bei seinem rassistischen Onkel und er schließt sich ihm an. Er sagt, dass er uns helfen möchte, aber er ist nicht vertrauenswürdig. Er möchte dich vermutlich töten. Verstehst du mich?" Franz stood his ground. Ulla sighed and sheepishly looked towards Kyle, seemly disappointed.

Kyle only understood the last part; Franz asked if he understood what he just said. "Nein." Kyle didn't.

"Then its best that you stay out it, and to stay away from Cartman." Franz finally admitted. Ulla however was taken aback by Franz' admission, she didn't agree with him at all. Franz walked away towards the adults who were now starting to sit to down, Kyle was angry and confused. Ulla decided to say something, "I don't think you should stay away from Cartman. I think Franz is just worried about you, that's all."

Kyle just snarled, "Well I don't know exactly know what Franz is worried _about _but he can just _fuck off_. I've had too many people _worry _about me over these past months and the last thing I need is someone who has _no idea _about what's going on _worrying _about me." He looked up at Ulla, she seemed sincerely concerned. Not _worried _but concerned. "What were you two talking about?" he decided to ask her while she seemed so open.

Ulla didn't know if she should say anything. She probably shouldn't. The way Cartman was acting around Kyle that night, and the way Kyle was acting back, she could tell that they cared about each other. Seeing Cartman like that, and now knowing that Kyle was Jewish, Ulla found herself with more respect for Cartman than she ever did before. He really didn't buy into his uncle's whole hate thing. He was infatuated with a Jew. She decided to throw Kyle a bone, "Cartman is working very hard to protect you from something. I can tell that he is sacrificing a lot of himself in order to do this, but apparently you're worth it." She smiled at Kyle who just stood there with a perplexed expression.

"Protect me?" Kyle gawked and then laughed, "Ulla, you obviously have no idea how Cartman and I work. Whatever Cartman's doing I'm pretty certain it's something that will piss me off in the long run, and quite frankly, I'm not too surprised that he's been doing something behind my back all this time. Figures, right when I started to respect him…" Kyle didn't really know how to take Ulla's statement. Who was this girl anyway? He still had no idea what she was talking about, but she just confirmed that Cartman really was being nice to him due to some ulterior motive. But then Kyle remembered Kenny telling him about San Francisco that morning. Cartman _protected _him then. Doubt started to instill within Kyle, and Ulla noticed the difference in his facial expression. That's when she smirked and then walked to the table to join everyone else.

Kyle was left standing near the door. He felt like running out of the house. He was so confused at this point. He was always so confident in himself when it came to matters concerning Cartman. However now that he knew about Cartman's Californian Rescue alongside Ulla's little tid bit about him still _protecting_ him, he didn't know if he believed in his instincts anymore. He wasn't too bought however, he just met this Ulla girl. How did she know Cartman anyway? There were a lot of questions that he needed to ask her before he started to misjudge himself. So he made his way to the table and sat down next to Ike who just rushed down from upstairs with Friedrich.

The whole dinner played out normally. Sheila asked about Friedrich learning how to play the Piano, then Anke started to talk about how Ike might skip a grade. Then Ernst started talking about Anya and how she's almost walking and then Anke discussed the twins' hyperactivity. Kyle in the meantime was eyeing down Ulla. He was thinking to himself about how she played into this whole thing. He was confused about her since she'd only been in the country for what, a month? Ulla noticed Kyle's persistent stares but didn't look over at him; she just kept on eating in silence. Gerald finally joined the conversation and started to talk directly to Franz about how he was the president of the German club now.

"Yeah well, at this point I know the most German out of all the students in the club… well minus Ulla now, but nevertheless that makes me President. Last year and the year before that, there were other students more advanced than me. We've gone down in size since then too." Franz scoffed as he started to play with his vegetables on his plate.

"Oh well that's unfortunate, about the amount of German Club students I mean. I think it's amazing that you became president, but I hope you get more members." Sheila added, and then looked towards Kyle who was still staring at Ulla, "Kyle's taking German this year, maybe he should join…" she joked.

Anke didn't think this was a joke. She was all for it, "Vhat a Vonderful Idea! You've been taking those tutoring lessons and you've gotten so good! You should come by sometime Kyle Liebling…" she was cut off by Franz coughing.

"mutter, er hat kein _code namen…."_ He insinuated as Anke realized that maybe it wasn't such a great Idea for Kyle to join _right now. _

Sheila was more interested in the tutoring comment, "Tutoring? You've never needed tutoring before…" she turned her attention to Kyle who quickly snapped out of his gaze. He wanted to steer away from this conversation as quick as possible. "Well mom, learning a foreign language is different from say, physics. It helps to have someone to practice with."

"hm" Sheila noted, "Franz, are you tutoring him?"

Franz didn't know what to say. Should he lie and save Kyle's ass? That was probably better for everyone present so he started to open his mouth so that he could spur out a series of lies but then his mother cut him off. "Eric is the tutor this semester."

Gerald, Sheila and Ernst all dropped their silverware. Ernst dropped his due to the fact that the "cat was out of the bag", but Sheila and Gerald were aghast that _Eric Cartman_ was actually tutoring _their _son. They thought that Cartman's whole "helping Kyle with German" thing was off hand, not something that was actually school sponsored.

Gerald wanted to confirm this, "Eric as in _Eric Cartman_?"

Kyle started to sink into his chair, as was Franz. Ulla was sitting up straight already engulfed in the conversation about to take place.

"Yes, I've heard marvelous things about him from the other students in the class. Apparently he is a very patient and efficient teacher and he's helped numerous students pass the quiz this past week. Isn't that right Kyle?"

Oh god Kyle didn't know what he should say, "Yeah…" great now it's confirmed. Kyle felt like an idiot.

"So that's why you've been hanging around him more often? He's your German Tutor? That's why you brought him up to your room Monday night?" Gerald started to inquire. Kyle started to blush profusely. Ulla was slowly eating her salad while smiling deviously at Kyle.

"Yeah he and I went over colors…" Kyle concluded.

"… _of the rainbow_…" Ike added, but then Kyle slammed his foot on top of Ike's under the table. No one was able to really hear his input.

"See! That's why you did so well on the test!" Anke marveled. She then turned her head towards Sheila and commented, "He was even able to provide examples, _in complete sentences."_ Sheila quirked an eyebrow at her son, maybe Cartman _was _helping after all. Gerald was bought too, and honestly he was relieved. If this is what this whole 'hanging out' with Cartman thing was about then he didn't have to worry anymore. Sheila felt the same way, but was still skeptical.

Anke was still going on, "….der Vogel ist gelb, das Auto ist orange, und die Rose ist rot. He wrote all of that!"

Kyle accidently moaned slightly when she said 'die Rose ist rot'. No one noticed this but Ulla who was still staring at him.

"You even drew a picture of a rose next to the answer. He's really getting into it Sheila, he's going to get an 'A' for sure." Anke was very content with herself. She knew that Eric had some _odd _tendencies that Ernst wouldn't talk about, but she loved it when she was able to prove him wrong. She always saw potential in Eric, and she knew that this whole thing with him against his uncle would be the ultimate proof that he really was a decent human being. She believed that once the Broflovski's knew that Eric was tutoring their son _and actually doing a good job at it, _that some of their perceptions would change. Truthfully, Gerald and Sheila felt no different about Eric. However they did like the fact that Kyle was actually learning something from him.

"Well that's nice to hear Anke. Ernst was the one that taught him German so I'm not surprised that he's actually excelling in it." Sheila noted.

"Quite. He's near fluent." Ernst bragged.

"Lets hope he uses that skill for a better purpose." Gerald concluded. The conversation was over. Kyle and Franz started to breathe again.

Nobody spoke after that, but dinner was practically done anyway. Sheila eventually go up and proclaimed, "I have a pie for dessert, but I'm pretty sure we're all still full from dinner. We'll just have it later."

Everyone nodded and Ernst laughed, "I hope the twins don't crash too soon, I'm sure they'll want some." The twins started to yell that they were in fact awake and couldn't wait for dessert. Ernst sighed, he'd have to give them miniscule portions. He wanted them to go to bed at one point that evening.

Ulla smiled at the twins, but then placed her empty plate on top of Franzs and muttered sharply, "Raus, jetzt." Franz nodded and followed her back into the kitchen to drop off the dishes.

Kyle was left at the table amongst the adults. They started to talk about life and work, and Kyle wasn't that interested. So he decided to get up from the table and carry his own dishes to the kitchen in order to find out what Ulla was up tp. When Kyle was about to lift up his plate, Ike placed his own on top of Kyle's so that he wouldn't have to clean up. Kyle took it off and kicked the back of Ike's seat as he walked past him.

When Kyle got to the kitchen, he noticed that Ulla and Franz were no where to be found. That meant that they either were in the basement or outside. Kyle placed his dish into the sink, but then started to hear voices coming from outside the open window. It was Ulla and Franz, and they were in a heated discussion in German.

"Warum bestehst du darauf darüber zu Sprechen? Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" Franz yelled and Ulla combated, "Warum ignorierst _du_ es? Alles was du mir über ihn erzählt hast, ich denke, ich kann dir nicht mehr glauben." Kyle was listening from inside, desperately trying to pick up some words that he could understand. Warum, Sprechen, nichts… ignoring? He only understood individual words but it didn't help him at all.

Franz started to laugh at his girlfriend, "Ulla, ich liebe dich, aber du weißt überhaupt nichts. Sie haben sich immer gehasst. Sie versuchen vielleicht bloß sich zu zerficken." He tried to explain as Ulla puffed and smiled to herself, "Ich glaube das ist so, aber ohne ‚zer'…"" she started to laugh hysterically.

"Ugh," Franz recoiled, "Du bist ekelhaft…" this only caused Ulla to laugh harder.

Kyle had enough with this. He thought that Ulla was laughing at him somehow, so he stormed out of the kitchen onto his patio and yelled, "WAS SAGST DU ÜBER MICH."

Both Ulla and Franz quickly stopped talking. Franz sighed and passed it off with, "It's nothing Kyle, seriously."

Kyle knew better, "Then how come," he looked angrily over at Ulla, "Ulla, told me that Cartman is trying to 'protect' me?"

Franz was shocked. He glared over to Ulla as though he just watched her poison his puppy, but she shrugged and acted innocent. He leaned back against the patio wall and looked up to Kyle sympathetically, "Kyle, I've known you since we were kids. I need you to trust me right now when I say that you honestly don't know the situation at hand, and it is best for you to not concern yourself with it."

Kyle pulled a chair over to where Ulla and Franz were standing and sat down, "Franz listen, I'm not some push over. I don't just 'let' people do things for me; like worry about me or try to solve my problems behind my back. You will tell me _right now _what's going on." He looked over to Ulla who was still acting innocent, "Who is this girl? How come she knows more about what Cartman's doing than I do?"

Ulla sheepishly looked to Franz. They knew that keeping Kyle in the dark would only make him more curious, and that was dangerous. So Franz gave in, "Has you dad ever talked to you about a man named, 'Howard Cartman'?"

* * *

Eric was very pleased. As soon as he handed Missy that pad of paper and pencil, she continually informed him of every possible line of rhetoric that would get his crowd going. He kept mentioning to her to write it all down, and she would. By the time she was done, he had pages full of ideas and plans that he and Missy constructed during their little brain storming session. He couldn't let Missy have all the credit, so when she posed an idea, he would put his spin on it and she would oggle at how creative he was. But it was just a list honestly, and he had to turn that list into a speech. So halfway through the day he instructed her to leave the room and fetch him more food so that he could work his magic.

"Okay Missy, this list is very good. I'm very proud of you," he praised Missy who was still sitting on his bed. She smiled and leaned towards Eric who was currently pacing the room, "Really? I'm so happy that you like it!" she didn't say anything more. She knew it would make him angry.

"I do like it Missy! You're so smart, so idealistic. But it's going to take me a while to convert all these, _brilliant, _ideas into a well thought out speech." He stopped pacing and looked to Missy who was till wide eyed and cheerful. Then he gasped, "You know what? I have a perfect idea…"

Missy got up and inquired, "What? What do you need?" she reached out and grabbed his arm.

Eric smiled deviously and looked down at her while he grasped the hand on his arm. He pulled her hand over her head and then slowly brought his face down to hers and spoke softly, "Why don't you be a good girl and grab me some KFC so that I don't have to do this on an empty stomach?" he looked away, "I don't know the area like you do, so I know you can do it _super _quick. You don't want to disappoint me do you?" he brought Missy closer into him with his other hand.

She nuzzled into him and moaned, "Oh god… I'll do anything you want…" she wrapped her other hand around the back of Eric's neck.

Eric pushed her away from him, "Then do it now. We don't have much time. I have to change." He started to ruffle through his closet.

Missy didn't like the sudden absence of Eric's warmth from her body, but she knew if she pleased him enough then he might embrace her again, "Okay! I'll go right now! What do you want?"

"Original recipe. Extra crispy. Six piece Breast and wings with extra gravy, mashed potatoes, corn and two biscuits." Eric barked his order at her, but then he turned around and gave the meanest, most terrifying gaze he could muster and threatened, "**and if it's cold so help me god I'll make you pay for it…"**

Missy was horrified but motivated, "Absolutely, I'll get right to it!" she ran off to go his meal.

Eric smiled to himself. "Fucking idiot…" he quirked as he started to pull some stuff out of his closet. He shouldn't change into it right now but, he had to make sure he had all the parts to it.

He laid out everything on his bed. The coat, the boots, the hat, the pants, the undershirt, and most importantly. He brought out a box that he snuck into his suitcase in the last minute he had back home. The regalia.

He opened the box. It was full of medals, stripes, and patches that once littered the coat that his grandfather gave him. But it was so long ago that he had seen the coat the way that it was supposed to look like. However, there was one person who probably remembered what it looked like.

Eric groaned, he didn't want to go fetch his uncle, but he probably had no choice. He could pull up a picture on the internet of what it was supposed to look like, but even then it probably wouldn't be perfect. And Eric was a perfectionist, especially when it came to matters such as these. The history buff in him wouldn't let him fuck this up. So he reluctantly left his room to fetch his uncle.

He was in his office, thankfully alone. The rest of the members were in the main hall, doing god knows what. It sure was loud. Eric knocked on Howard's door.

"Who is it?" Howard groaned.

"It's me." Eric replied stately, he could hear Howard's chair squeak as his uncle got out of it – and the subsequent hobbling.

The door opened, "You finally left your room?" he huffed, "What were Missy and you doing in there?" Howard laughed to himself.

Ew, "Nothing, listen. I need you to do me a favor." Eric asked as politely as he could, which was hardly polite at all.

Howard furrowed his eyebrows, "With what? I thought you said that you could handle things on your own, or at least _with Missy."_

Eric sighed, he was growing impatient again, "No. Listen, I need you to help me with my outfit."

"What?" Howard scuffed, "What do I look like, your mother?"

That was it. "NO YOU IDIOT! MY JACKET! THE ONE GRANDPA GAVE ME!" Eric yelled at his feeble uncle who recoiled, but then opened his eyes with astonishment.

"You… you brought it? You're going to wear it?" he happily inquired in disbelief.

"Of course I am! What the fuck would I wear otherwise?" Eric insulted as he sped up the process, "Come on, I don't know which medal goes where." He started to walk towards his room. Howard contently followed.

Eric rushed into his room and stood in front of his bed where he displayed the uniform. It took him a while, but his uncle joined him soon after.

"I know the obvious things, like where the collar patches go and which arm the armband goes on, but the other patches…" Eric informed as Howard gazed at the outfit.

"Do you know how long it's been since I saw this?" Howard digressed. He was looking at the outfit as though it was The Shroud of Turin.

"I don't know, when Grandpa gave it to me? Listen… where do…" Eric tried to continue but Howard kept talking.

"Do you know why he gave this to you?" Howard asked.

Eric didn't want to talk about it, "I dunno, because he thought I was going to be some messiah like the rest of these people think? I don't have time for this, where do these stripes…"

"I was so mad when Liane made you take off everything… no respect for history…" Howard scowled as he approaches the box filled with insigna.

Now Eric did agree with this, "Yeah it sucked, but whatever, it's just a replica.. now where…" moved to join his uncle who was perusing though the box.

"A Replica?" Howard incredulously repeated, "You think this is a replica?"

Eric stopped, "…mom told me it was…" no way…

Howard groaned, "Oh god… no Eric! It's not a replica! This is the god damned real thing! You know Ernst Karmichael right! Well his father was an _Allgemeine_ SS officer stationed in Poland! When my parents fostered him, we were given all of his belongings which his parents put in a giant wooden crate. At first it just seemed like a box filled with kids stuff, but in the bottom of it was a secret compartment filled with his father's old Nazi memorabilia, and with it," Howard looked to the bed, "Was Herr Karmichael's uniform."

"What." is all Eric said as Howard started to place certain medals in specific locations. "So, it's real? This is a _real _Nazi uniform?"

"Yes Eric. And all of these medals are real too."

"The armband?"

"Real."

Eric knew _the cap_ was fake, he bought it himself. But the jacket, all this time, he was wearing a real fucking Nazi uniform. He had to know, "Where is the cap that goes with it?"

Howard puffed, "Your grandfather kept it. He wanted _something _for himself."

"Um," Eric looked around, "Can I have it?"

"I'll look for it when I go back out to fetch your relatives for tonight's speech." He was about done placing everything where it needed to go.

When Howard completed fixing it, Eric looked down at the finished product. It looked amazing, just like he pictured it would look like in all his wet dreams. Eric collapsed onto his knees and stared at the jacket at eye level. Howard knew that his nephew would be astonished at this new information. "This uniform is what separates you from everyone else at this facility. You're real Eric. You're a real fucking Nazi. An intelligent, pure-bred, sadistic, and righteous Aryan that will guide us all into a new age of enlightenment. I tried to be the light of the way myself, but I wasn't as motivated as you. I knew you'd be the one to do it the moment I heard about your exploits in Colorado. You were only a kid then Eric, imagine what you can do now."

Eric didn't listen to him after the whole Aryan bit, but when his uncle called him 'a real fucking Nazi' that gave Eric goose bumps. All of a sudden, Eric felt invincible. Nothing could stop him now that he realized that he was destined to do this all along. This uniform proved it. He wasn't a Neo-Nazi like everyone else here was, he was a _real _Nazi.

Then Howard started to rummage around the uniform for something, "Where is it?"

Eric stopped thinking and turned his attention towards his panicking uncle, "Where is what? Is something missing? I've never taken anything out of that box."

"I know! It wasn't in the box! The most important medal out of them all was sown into the fabric of the coat in order to keep it hidden!" Howard gently flipped the coat over and to his horror, noticed a hole in between two layers of the coat. His heart sunk.

"Which medal?" Eric asked as he looked at the hole his uncle pointed out.

"It… it was in there." His uncle gasped, "You have to find it!" Howard hobbled over to Eric's suitcase to see if it fell out inside of it.

"Find what? What did it look like?" Eric started to look on the floor.

"Eric, it was a 1939 Grand Cross of the Iron Cross medallion." Howard stated. He knew Eric would know what that meant.

Eric almost came when he heard that statement. "We were in possession of a 1939 Grand Cross of the Iron Cross medallion?" he turned around, "An original?"

"You idiot! Only Göring himself had an original, but he made copies and Ernst's father was in possession of one of them. Your grandmother sew it into the coat when Liane insisted that the medals were to be taken off of it." Howard berated his nephew as he tossed the suitcase away from him. It wasn't in there.

Eric thought about all the times he had worn that coat in public, it was quite possible that the medal fell out during the time he wore it. It could be anywhere. Eric never hated himself before in his entire life, but at that second, he experienced self-loathing for the first time _ever_.

He sat down on the desk chair. He couldn't believe that one of the most valuable Nazi medals was actually in his possession, and he lost it. He lost a 1939 Grand Cross of the Iron Cross medallion.

"_**Where is it**_!" his uncle screamed. Eric was catatonic. Howard walked up to his nephew and started to shake him profusely, "_**WHERE THE FUCK IS IT YOU LITTLE…"**_ His hysterics were stopped when Eric lunged out of the chair and grabbed onto his shirt's collar. Howard got a good look at Eric's murderous stare as he threw him against the bedroom wall. Howard choked as the wind was knocked out of him. He then slumped to the floor where Eric predatorily gazed at his shaking body.

"Don't. _Touch_ Me."

Howard started to cough, "You… You insolent brat! You lost the most valuable possession that our family's ever come in contact with! I should… GWAH!" he was cut off by Eric kicking his chest cavity into the baseboard.

"YOU THINK IT'S MY FAULT THAT MY MOTHER SHREAD EVERY MEDAL OFF THAT COAT? HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WAS IN THERE!" Eric yelled at his quivering uncle who was now desperately grasping at anything that could help him pick himself up.

Eric didn't wait for an answer, instead, he used the rage that filled his body and picked up the list that Missy wrote for him. He scooted the chair over to the desk and started to piece things together. Instead of killing his uncle, he wrote out a long and detailed speech which encapsulated every aspect of tyranny that he and Missy pointed out in their meeting. His uncle was gasping and coughing on the floor the entire time Eric wrote; his feeble attempts at recuperating fueled Eric's sadistic inspiration even more.

By the time Missy showed up with his dinner, Eric was practically finished.

She burst through the door, "Eric! I brought you some… OH MY GOD!" she dropped the bag filled with chicken onto the floor and rushed over to Howard who was breathing heavily. Eric looked back from his desk when he noticed Missy dropped the bag, "AY! Nothing better have spilled!" He got up to inspect the gravy and mashed potatoes.

"Mister Howard what happened? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor!" she helped him to his feet. Eric was still rummaging through the bag.

"..water…" is all he could mutter. Missy desperately looked to Eric, "Eric! There's a water fountain down the hall! Could you go…"

"**Missy! What makes you think you could **_**ever **_**give **_**me**_** instructions?"** Eric lashed out cruelly as he fixed the lid on top of his beloved gravy.

Missy understood that Eric didn't have time help her, so she placed Howard gently onto the bed away from the uniform (which she didn't notice since she was too shocked from the situation) and rushed down the hall to fetch some water.

When she got back Eric snapped at her, "You're lucky. The lid was just messed up. Everything is in place." He set the bag onto his desk away from his speech and started to lay out his food.

Missy was glad that she didn't _totally _disappoint Eric, but she was too busy tending to Howard to respond back, "Mister Howard here!" she handed him a glass of water, "What happened? Did you faint?"

Howard weakly sipped from the glass, "Nothing happened. Eric and I got into a fight, I blamed him for something that wasn't his fault."

Eric smiled. He avoided blame for one of his attacks yet again.

Missy frightenedly looked towards Eric, and then back at Howard, "I guess that wasn't a good idea."

"No, it wasn't _Missy." _Eric chimed in as he started to eat the skin off his chicken. Orgasmic, by the way.

Howard coughed one last time, "Come on Missy, lets give him some time to eat before he changes. You have to set up and greet the guests anyway." He motioned for Missy to grab his cane. She complied and then asked, "Where are _you_ going?"

The older man looked back at his nephew, who was cathartically chowing away at his dinner, "I have to go back to my house and get some things."

Missy nodded and helped Howard walk out of the room, but as they left she looked back towards Eric who was still seated at the desk. She meagerly spoke out to him, "I'll see you at you speech tonight."

He didn't respond. So Missy closed his door and continued to help Howard walk towards the main building.

"Eric's kinda scary isn't he? But that's a good thing right? Fear is good for a leader…" she tried to lighten the mood as she approached the doors to the corridor which linked the two buildings.

Howard agreed, "You're right Missy." But then scowled, "But that little bastard better remember who the fuck I am and what the fuck I've accomplished…" he gripped his cane harder.

Missy gulped and didn't respond out of respect.

* * *

"Howard Cartman? Cartman's uncle? What about him?" Kyle asked. The wind started to pick up as the sun started to set. It was getting colder.

"You're father never told you what happened 35 years ago when Howard Cartman was imprisoned?" Franz inquired.

"No, should he have?" Kyle was completely unaware of the entire story.

"Kyle, do you know anything about our parent's history? About Randy Marsh and his father? About how Howard Cartman almost killed _your_ dad? No one ever told you about it?" Franz couldn't believe Kyle was in the dark about the whole thing. Ulla clutched herself next to him when a gust blew its way across the patio.

Kyle was hearing all of this for the first time, "What…What happened?"

* * *

Howard Cartman arrived at his house. It was dilapidated. The colors were originally pastels, but over the years water damage and other elements turned all the colors into odd shades of gray. The cloudy sky just made everything seem muddier. However the inhabitants insider were very bright and cheerful, their nephew/cousin/second cousin was about to rise up to the position that they all envisioned him to be in. They excitedly ran out and packed themselves into the small van. Howard didn't go back to the van right away, he first walked over to his late parents' bedroom.

Small, white-trashy trinkets lined the shelves inside the room which was coated in a thick layer of dust. His brother and wife slept in the bed, but didn't bother to clean anything since they didn't want to disturb anything. Even the pictures of Eric and the rest of his cousins were obscured by cobwebs and dust bunnies.

This didn't bother Howard, if anything he liked the fact that nothing was touched since his parent's death. So he hobbled to their closet and slowly opened the doors so that nothing would move out from behind them. However the closet hadn't been moved in years, so as Howard opened it; a weird smell emerged from its stale atmosphere. It looked like a mausoleum inside, there was so much decay he couldn't identify anything. The dust caked all of his parent's clothes and the cardboard boxes that held old keepsakes were starting to rot. However he was able to spot one thing, the wooden chest that held all of Ernsts' old belongings. He moved to open the chest. Inside were baby toys, baby cloths, old family pictures, and smack dab in the middle was a black fucking SS Totenkopf cap.

Howard smiled as he gently picked up the beloved cap. He closed the closet door, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Howard lived in South Park at one point in time. He ruled over it like a dictator. He monitored who traveled in and out of the town and if anyone wanted to move in, they had to get his permission. When Randy moved in, Howard used him as a mediator between him and the older hippies that were living there before even Howard moved in. Everything was pretty peaceful until Randy went to college, because when he traveled back to South Park he brought his Jewish friends with him - Namely your parents and your aunt. Howard believed that Gerald somehow manipulated Randy into bringing him up here, and that he, your mother, and your aunt would 'infest the town with their rodent children'. So one night he _forced_ Sharon, who he was keeping hostage, to tell him where Randy had stashed them. She reluctantly told them where they were hiding and he stormed over to where they were in order to 'kick them out'. A huge fight ensued, and right before Howard was about to throw your dad in front of a moving truck, Randy's dad intervened and got run over instead." Franz informed frantically as clouds started to move in from the north. The wind was starting to get even more violent and Ulla looked up when she felt a rain drop fall on her head.

Kyle didn't know what to say, he never knew about any of this. He broke the silence when he stated, "So that's why Marvin is paralyzed from the waist down…" everything was starting to make sense. Kyle lowered his head so that he was staring at the wooden planks that made up his patio. They were getting darker from the rain.

"It's also why you shouldn't be involved. My dad was forced into defending Howard in court, but your dad won Marvin's case and Howard swore revenge on all of our parents. And now he's out of jail, _and_ he's starting up his Neo-Nazi movement in Nebraska." Franz replied as the rain started to increase. No one moved.

Kyle suddenly snapped his head up and his eyes widened in shock, "Cartman said he was going to Nebraska for 'family business'…you mean…"

Ulla and Franz stood their ground and stared at Kyle sympathetically.

* * *

When Howard finally got back to the grounds of the facility, everyone was buzzing with excitement. The hallways were jammed and the auditorium was packed. The rest of his family was gloating to everyone else how proud they were of Eric and how they had held great expectations of the revival of the organization.

Howard however ignored everyone completely and went around to the back of the office building in order to give Eric his new cap.

When he opened the back door, he noticed that the building was silent. The only thing he could hear was the faint chattering of people who were in the other building. But the as he walked towards his nephew's room, he started to hear music coming from the open door.

As Howard turned to enter his room he almost dropped the cap.

Eric was standing there in the dimly lit room in the uniform, with all of its regalia. The armband, with its blood red background and proud swastika, stood out the most. But even the medals were gleaming with pride. Eric looked astonishing, archaic even, as though he just stepped out of a time machine.

When Eric noticed his uncle's presence he looked toward the door, Howard shivered. Those eyes were glaring at him as then the song played

_"Man kann von uns halten_

_was immer man da will;_

_wir halten uns schadlos,_

_wir halten niemals still."_

Howard of course had no idea what the song was about, but as he wordlessly approached Eric, the music started to pick up.

He admirably looked up at his nephew, and his nephew looked down towards the cap in his trembling hands. Eric never blinked, he wasn't even breathing.

Slowly, as if Eric was telepathically commanding him to do so, Howard felt his hands bring up the SS Totenkopf cap and gently placed it on top Eric's carefully combed head.

Eric turned his gaze towards the full mirror. The Nazi he saw in his dreams was looking back at him. He smiled maliciously and then the song concluded.

_Und der Haifisch, der hat Tränen_

_und die laufen vom Gesicht;_

_doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser -_

_so die Tränen sieht man nicht._

* * *

"It isn't what you think Kyle. We're all working on a plan to stop Howard and his hate group from enacting their 'final solution' so to speak." Ulla tried to comfort Kyle who was still in shock from the sudden realization that just dawned upon him.

"…is Cartman _in_ on this plan?" Kyle feebly inquired.

"He's the main component of this plan. Without him, we're powerless to stop Howard. As we're speaking, Cartman is spying on his uncle _and_ his organization in order to drive them into a state of desolation." Franz added.

Kyle didn't respond. He honestly didn't believe any of it.

Ulla spoke up, "That's why I said what I did. I really believe it. I really think he's sacrificing a lot in order to protect you…"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Kyle snapped.

Ulla stopped talking. Franz looked to the ground.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! Cartman… he… he wouldn't do this. HE WOULDN'T! He hates me, I KNOW HE DOES. HE ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!" Yelling it wasn't working. Kyle himself didn't believe it anymore.

Ulla and Franz kept quiet. It was raining hard.

"Cartman would… Cartman would dive at the chance to lead his own army of Neo-Nazis." Kyle tried to reassure himself.

"Apparently not. The night Howard came to South Park, Cartman ran over to our house and begged for Ernst to help him come up with a way to save himself from the duty his uncle was assigning him." Ulla concluded.

"But why? He's led his own army of ignorant Christians against me and my Synagogue! This should be something he's been _waiting _for all his life!" Kyle implored for answer. Franz and Ulla didn't have one.

All Franz could think of is, "I don't think hate groups suite Cartman's tastes anymore. I think he's grown past that. Whatever vendetta Cartman has against Jews now is a personal one, one that... obviously involves you." He insinuated.

Kyle turned to Ulla, "Why did you say he was _protecting_ me? What logic can you derive from this?"

"He was holding your hand Kyle, and the way he was acting around you, didn't you notice? He's…" it wasn't Ulla's place to say. Kyle didn't want to hear it anyway.

"I won't believe it. It makes no sense. Cartman can't go from being an ignorant, racist, selfish, stupid-ass bastard to an intelligent, Jew-loving, selfless hero!" Kyle exclaimed.

Ulla smirked "Unless he really was never an ignorant, racist, selfish stupid-ass bastard to begin with."

Kyle ran inside.

* * *

The auditorium went quiet as the lights dimmed. Applause flooded the room as Howard approached the podium and announced.

"My fellow revolutionists. I foretold of this day the last time I spoke to all of you here in this auditorium. Well, this day is finally here. The day that we will see retribution, the day that we will see the light of a new era, the day that this organization will rise up and finally accomplish the goals that we have set out from the beginning. And to lead us, is my nephew Eric Cartman."

He stepped off the podium and applause filled the auditorium even louder as Eric took center stage.

Eric looked at his crowd. Streamers filled the isles and behind him were huge red banners that were reminiscent of the banners that filled the streets of Berlin when the Nazis' rose to power so many years ago. The people were going crazy beneath him, and there weren't all young. Some were older, and some even had children with them. He noticed the abundance of Skin heads in the back, but still, they only made up a small portion of the crowd. Yet all of them were looking at him with such love, such aspiration.

He looked at himself, in his dream outfit. He couldn't help but smile. When he took the podium, he closed his eyes and started to remember the speech he concocted. The crowd grew quiet. He opened them again. His irises were pitch black this time, there was no brown surrounding them at all.

"First and foremost, I want you every last one of you to trust me. For this to happen, I need you to believe, with all of your hearts, in the mission that this organization has set out to do." Eric felt the crowd's eyes upon him. He was controlling every heartbeat in the room.

Eric spoke again. "I want to hear your voices, and with our collective voice will we disturb the peace. Together, we will let the world know that we will not rest until the wrongs of this country have been made right. Together we will wreak havoc until every last one of our commands has been met. For this to happen I want you to see me well, I want you to understand me. I can make this fantasy come true, but I need your energy to make this happen." He smiled down at the crowd, "Therefore, I want to see if you are willing to completely give yourselves to this organization. I want to see your hands go down in a great applause." The entire crowd complied and applauded fanatically while they whistled and praised Eric's speech.

Eric chuckled to himself, "Now, as I ask you if you in fact see me, understand me, feel me, and hear me, I want you to reply with your answer. Now, Do you hear me?"

The crowd cheered, "WE HEAR YOU!"

Eric spoke louder, "**Do you see me**?"

The crowd in response cheered louder, "**WE SEE YOU**!"

Eric was practically yelling at this point, "_**Do you feel me?"**_

The crowd was absolutely gone by this point, "_**WE FEEL YOU!" **_

Eric scowled at the crowd and their blind allegiance. He certainly was not one of them. He wasn't some fool that blindly followed an impossible set of goals that only uneducated white trash redneck 'townsfolk' believed in. No, his goal was far more sophisticated. So as he looked down at the disheveled and grimy people that viewed him as some majestic, triumphant, and all powerful demigod he thought to himself.

"_I don't understand you_."

* * *

Kyle locked himself in his room. He could hear the Karmichaels departing from the living room, but he didn't bother to bid them farewell.

He had a lot to think about. Everything he ever believed in was crashing down.

Cartman never really 'hated' Kyle in the way he always viewed it, in actuality, it was the opposite. Not only did Cartman care about him, he downright… god! There was no word for it!

Kyle reflected on his thoughts from earlier that day. How _did_ Cartman feel about him? What _was_ he to him?

Was he really Cartman's purpose for living?

That was the only conclusion that Kyle could derive from all the information that was fed to him today. First San Francisco, now this. Cartman was going against everything he normally stood for in order to protect him from an army of angry Neo-Nazis led by a guy that tried to kill his family 35 years ago.

Kyle's heart started to palpitate. That feeling that he felt towards Cartman earlier that day started to return, it made Kyle feel uneasy so he sat on his bed. He realized that he shouldn't refer to Cartman as _Cartman _anymore. That name brought up memories that were now null and void, everything he knew about Cartman was now non-applicable.

Cartman _was _a person. A person that based his life around Kyle's state of being.

Cartman would never be 'Cartman' to Kyle any longer.

Cartman was now permanently 'Eric' to Kyle.

* * *

**THE GERMAN: Thanks to TerryxRage who has graciously provided the correct German text!**

Die Endlösung – The Final Solution

Das Lebensunwerte Leben – Life not worth living

"Sein Onkel… wenn er das herausfindet…" – His uncle, if he finds out

"Nicht hier! Und du hast keine Ahnung wie Haifischaugen sich über ihn fühlt! Und umgekehrt" – Not here! And you have no idea how Cartman feels about him, and vice versa!

"Waroober raiden sie?" – Worüber reden sie? What are you talking about?

"Haifischaugen ist bei seinem rassistischen Onkel und er schließt sich ihm an. Er sagt, dass er uns helfen möchte, aber er ist nicht vertrauenswürdig. Er möchte dich vermutlich töten. Verstehst du mich?" – Cartman is with his racist uncle and he's following him. He said that he wants to help us, but he's not trustworthy. He probably wants to kill you, do you understand me?

mutter, er hat kein _code namen – _mom, he has no _code name_

Raus, jetzt – Outside, now

"Warum bestehst du darauf darüber zu Sprechen? Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" – why do you insist on talking about this? It has nothing to do with you!

"Warum ignorierst du es? Alles was du mir über ihn erzählt hast, ich denke, ich kann dir nicht mehr glauben." – Why are you ignoring it? Everything you have said to me about him, I don't think I believe you anymore.

"Ulla, ich liebe dich, aber du weißt überhaupt nichts. Sie haben sich immer gehasst. Sie versuchen vielleicht bloß sich zu zerficken." - Ulla I love you but you don't know anything. They have always hated each other. They're probably just trying to fuck with each other.

"Ich glaube das ist so, aber ohne ‚zer'…" I do believe that, however without 'with'

"Du bist ekelhaft…" – you're disgusting

"WAS SAGST DU ÜBER MICH." – What are you saying about me?

**AN:** I want to make several points clear, especially with Missy.

I really dislike OCs. But in this story they were necessary, but in this first half of Endlösung (there's a second half that occurs on the east coast after this story is finished) there are only five essential OCs. Ernst, Anke, Franz, Ulla, and Missy. Nigel and Bert aren't too important, they're just additional help with the White Rose movement.

Ernst's family, as well as Ulla, fills the much needed _real _German aspect of this story, it wouldn't be a fair story without them. I can't call Eric a _real _German, he's far from it. In that same respect I need Missy to be the opposite end of that spectrum. Howard alone cannot fill in that space. Missy represents what could have happened to Eric if he was raised in Nebraska, as I mentioned in-story. Have you ever seen the kids of those Westboro Baptist Church members? If you look up "Granddaughters of Fred Phelps" in Youtube there is a video of them talking about what they believe in. This is Missy. She's gone. She has been completely brainwashed and as you can see, she cannot think for herself. Everything is about the organization. So if Missy annoyed you, good. It's what she's supposed to do. She's also supposed to serve as a constant reminder of why Eric will never buy into any sort of Neo-Nazi following.

I used several Rammstein songs in this chapter. Links 2 3 4, Haifisch (this is the song playing in the background when Eric has the uniform on, if you want the translation it's online), and Eric's speech is completely based on the song 'Ich Will'. I also listened to a lot of Pink Floyd while writing this chapter. BTW I dislike song fics, I just put the lyrics in there since they were fitting. I hope you didn't mind.

Oh and if the medal Jack-off session seemed OOC for Kyle, it's because he's starting to gradually go crazy, if you haven't noticed already. This goes full circle in the next two chapters. I honestly believe Kyle is just as insane as Eric is, but Stan has been grounding him into sanity for the past 16 years and now that he's gone, that grounding wire isn't there to hold Kyle steady anymore.

Oh and BTW writing that scene with Missy and the 'bitch needs to be put in her place' made my inner feminist SCREAM.

See you in Chapter 7! **Please review!**


	8. A Comotose Princess and A Wakening Kiss

AN: I totally cut off a lot of the Prologue, lawlz. This is the chapter where everything goes down in Cartman/Kyle land so… I'm pretty sure we've all been waiting for this since chapter 4. I sure have.

SPECIAL THANKS TO TERRYxRAGE FOR CORRECTING MY GERMAN. Consider TerryxRage as a co-writer when it comes to the German dialogue.

-Märchen Chapter 8-

_Holy crap… what the fuck time was it. _Eric thought to himself as he started to wake up on his bed at the facility. He had a massive headache and everything was spirally around him. He didn't remember how he got back to his room. All he remembered was that after his speech, Missy had some kind of aneurysm about how god-like he was and then took him to an after party that was happening somewhere on the site. He didn't remember anyone he met or how much he drank.

Apparently it was a lot, because he's never felt _this_ hung over. Eric attempted to look at himself. He didn't have a shirt on but he was still wearing his black pants from last night. He dizzily looked around the room for his jacket; he saw the rest of his uniform thrown over the desk chair. The cap was on the desk itself, and his leather boots were on the ground.

Next to his boots… was _Missy_.

"_**F ff f f...**__" _Eric stuttered frantically as he scooted towards the wall on the opposite side of the bed. He stared in absolute disgust at the body on the floor.

He couldn't have put his dick in that.

But he didn't know if he did or not! He couldn't remember! He wouldn't of. Not even if he was wasted beyond belief. He had standards! Especially when it came to the matters of _fucking_ and _getting fucked_. Missy was not up to those standards, she wasn't even in the realm where fucking met reality. On a Zen Diagram, she was in the opposite circle on the farthest end. Somewhere near Sarah Jessica Parker and Sarah Silverman, but even beyond that. Eric would gladly go down on Sarah Jessica Parker before screwing… that.

Oh shit, the thought of Sarah Jessica Parker's nether regions made Eric's already dangerous state of nausea heighten to an even more critical state.

Eric hurriedly staggered out of his bed and haphazardly made his way to the waste basket where he emptied the contents of his stomach. The abundance of noise caused Missy to stir from her previous unconscious state. She looked towards Eric and giggled, "Crazy night, huh?"

Eric was desperate to know if they did anything, so in between his waves of up-heaves he asked, _**"What the fuck happened?"**_ he was still leaning over the waste basket.

Missy tried to get up but was unsuccessful and crashed back down onto the floor. It was looking like Eric wasn't going to get any answers from her, but he had to know. He _had_ to.

So after he was done throwing up he attempted to crawl over to where Missy was laying. However everything was still spinning around him, so he kept bumping into things on his way over. He felt a couple of beer cans crush under his knees as he ventured to the other side of the room.

It was obviously taking him a while to get over to where she was laying, so Missy was actually able to hoist her back against the wall in the time it took for Eric to get over to where she was. She started to babble, "We… we were at the party. We danced for hours and you met like… everyone. _You were so cool….everyone loved you," _Eric crashed onto the floor in front of her. She laughed again and chirped, "_But not as much as I do!" _

Eric reached out in front of him and was able to grab a hold of her leg. She looked over to him and cheered, "You're still going at it aren't you…"

Oh god no, "What did you do to me when we got back here…" Eric really didn't want to hear the answer.

Missy took his hand off of her leg so that she could slide up against him and cuddle against his bare chest, "We made out… for like… ever. But then when I took off your uniform you collapsed onto your bed and passed out."

Oh Thank God! "So that was it? We just made out?" Eric wanted to back away from her, but he didn't really know which way he had to go to do that, being as disoriented as he was.

"I _know_! I was so disappointed!" Missy whined as she clung onto Eric, "You were soooo sexy giving that speech last night, I was so riled up after it! And you were such a great raver too! All the girls wanted to get with you last night but I had to use my 'daddy's influence' to convince them that I had total dibs on you." Then she put her hand on his lap, "But I know you didn't want to get with them anyway, I'm _sooo _much better than they are." Eric looked down to where she put her hand and started to grow queasy again.

Her hand started to wander up his thigh, "Those girls are _fake." _She cupped her hand on his fly and started to tug at the zipper, "We're _real." _

Eric took one of the hands he was resting on and quickly brought it over to Missy's face, "Fat chance", he muttered as he pushed her away from him with all of his strength. Her head met the base of his bed board and she was subsequently knocked unconscious again.

After watching Missy slump to the floor, Eric groaned "We're going to have to work on your disrespect of boundaries Missy; you can't just go around groping people all the time." Eric spoke to himself, "I can't believe you shoved your tongue down my throat last night, I'm going to have to use 15 bottles of Listerine to make sure your hick bacteria didn't give me _dysentery_ or something…" he used the desk chair as a balance and finally brought himself to his feet.

"You touched my uniform too, **your god damn hick germs got all over it**…" this infuriated Eric more than her previous molestation attempts. So he feebly walked over to the bed and slammed his foot down onto Missy's arm. She couldn't feel it, but his foot wedged in between her bicep and shoulder socket which caused it to dislocate completely. "**Fucking bitch**!" he yelled at the lifeless body.

He was so mad and dizzy, and god he just needed a shower, or something. So he turned around and slumped into the bathroom so that he could wash away all the shame from the previous night. He disrobed, practically fell into the shower, and turned on the water at full force.

When the hot water hit his skin he leaned onto the side of the linoleum. The steam caused him to relax and allowed for him to concentrate on what happened last night. He started to recollect how Missy dragged him away from the after party and then her making out with him in his room. As for the people he met, they were all a blur. He somewhat remembered the faces of the girls that were hitting on him, but that was it. All the guys he met looked the same when he tried to remember them.

Eric decided not to fret about it. He'd have Missy introduce them to him again. Oh wait. Eric peered through the shower curtain at Missy who was still knocked out. He turned off the shower and started to dry himself off. With the towel wrapped around his waist he walked back into his room and grabbed a new set of clothes. He looked over at Missy again to make sure she was still out cold; Lord knows if she saw him like this she would cream herself. Ugh… Eric had to stop conjuring up these nasty images. She was still knocked out thankfully, so he started to change into his new outfit.

When he was finished with gathering up his shower supplies, Eric brought over his luggage and carefully stored away his _real _Nazi uniform, which he still couldn't get over. After packing his suitcase he grabbed his bookbag next to it and placed all of his writing materials neatly inside. As he was finishing, Eric disdainfully peered down at Missy who was still slumped next to his bed. She was the last thing in his room that was out of place. So when he finished packing up all his stuff, he crouched down next to Missy and shook her violently, "Hey! Missy! Wake up! You reek of booze and bad body odor. Get out of my room and clean yourself up…"

Missy was hardly conscious, but surprisingly she started to stir. When she finally came to she blubbered, "wha… what happened?" she suddenly felt a horrible sting shoot up her arm. She gasped and started to cradle it.

Eric was placing his bags next to the door, "After the party you got really drunk and I had to take you back to my room so that you wouldn't make a fool of yourself." He lied. It would be awesome if he got away with beating her yet again. After he was done inspecting his suitcase he started to pick up the random beer cans in order to destroy the evidence of whatever happened last night in his room.

Missy was able to carefully hoist herself onto the edge of the bed with one arm, "Really? You dragged me here? Oh man… then I must have had the craziest dream last night…" she rolled her head back so that she was facing the ceiling. She had no idea why her arm was hurting so bad.

_Hmph _Eric proudly huffed, "Oh," he faked interest, "and what was it about?"

Missy just blushed and squealed, "Oh nothing…"

Eric rolled his eyes and resumed gathering the cans, but then he heard a knock at the door.

"Eric? Can I come in?" it was Howard.

"Yeah," Eric replied. Missy was still slumped over the side of the bed. She continued to nurse her arm to the best of her abilities.

Howard opened the door and immediately saw Missy near the bed, "Oh!... well now, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He started to close the door.

"I let her stay the night since she partied a bit too hard last night. _We _didn't do anything per se, but I think she hurt her arm." Eric quickly responded, "I didn't want her getting into any more trouble." He tried to sound heroic.

"Sure sure…" Howard spoke through a crack in the door, "Just to let you know Eric, your plane leaves at 4:00 and it's 2:30."

"What?" Eric scoffed, "It's 2:30 _already_?" he looked over to Missy, "How late were we partying last night?"

Missy moaned a reply, "the last time I saw the time it was past 2 am, but I think we were partying way past that…"

Howard laughed. "Damn, sounds like fun… but next time you should schedule some things for Sundays. I'll let this slide since you probably met a lot of the members last night."

Right…like Howard could tell Eric what to do, "yeah yeah sure sure. What time do you want to leave?" he asked Howard.

"We should leave around 3:00. You need to get through security. So wrap things up. I'm going to see if I can get you later departure times for the next meetings…"

"Whatever, I'll be down in a half hour then," Eric ended the conversation as he gathered all of his bags in one place.

"Alright. Bye Missy…" Howard started to walk away.

"Bye Mister Howard…" she groaned out.

Eric was happy that he was leaving; he could finally get away from his uncle and the god awful tart that was currently lying on his bed. Trying to take his mind off of that miserable lump, he pulled out some of the left over cereal that Missy brought him up from the previous morning. As soon as he settled into his desk Missy starting to mumble, "You know… in a couple of weeks Rosh Hashanah is coming up…" Missy randomly mentioned, it looked like she was trying to actually pop her upper arm into place.

He pulled out a plastic bowl and poured in some Fruit Loops, "And what? Do you think we should do something about it?" This was what Eric was waiting for; he knew Missy would spurt out some crazy ass suggestion that he could use as a blue print for massive destruction.

"It sets a pretty good goal… I mean… why not start out with a bang? It would definitely cause some attention… a week later from Rosh Hashanah is Yom Kippur." She continued.

Eric was pretty impressed, "How do you know all this?"

"I always wanted to pull something off on the Kike holidays. It'll show them their place and we'll rob them of their celebration. Now that you're here I think it might actually work." She spurted more of her crazy ambitions. Eric kept watching, he noticed that during the past couple of minutes she was actually able to move her arm again, as if this kind of abuse had happened before and she was able to fix it from experience.

"So what are you suggesting?" Eric continued to pry; he didn't want to ask about how she was able to fix her arm.

Missy squealed as she picked up her legs and started to do some kind of weird bicycling motion over her head, "Fucking…. Blitzkrieg 2…. The beginning… it'll show _everyone…" _she then rolled over and hugged Eric's pillow. She inhaled Eric's scent and subsequently started to giggle, "It'll be perfect, you and me… with the fucking skin heads doing all our dirty work as we watch the fires blaze from all the synagogues in the area." She squeed and hugged the pillow tighter, "Listening to all the screams!"

Eric didn't know if he should be freaked out or extremely aroused. He opted for neither and brought out his notebook from his bag instead, "So some kind of quick, preemptive, out-of-no-where attack on random Jewish stores and Synagogues…" he started to jot it all down.

"Yeah…" Missy sighed, "We'll start with spray painting all the windows on Rosh Hashanah, and then wait a week until Yom Kippur to do the real thing. They'll think that the worst was done on the first holiday, but then they'll be blown away on the night of the second holiday." She gasped, "OH MH GOD! WHAT IF SOME OF THEM DIE FROM IT? OH MY GOD IT'LL BE SO COOL!" she started to laugh hysterically. Apparently when Missy was hung over, she became more of a sociopath than she already was. Eric would have to get her drunk more often. If she was this crazy when she was hung over, imagine the ideas she'd come up with when she was plastered!

Eric continued to write, "Perfect… that'll get a lot of media attention." He looked up and instructed, "Listen Missy, while I'm gone you have to gather a group of skin heads that'll do this for us. Most importantly, you also have to convince your dad to give us funds for it, if he disagrees call him a coward and tell him he'll be the death of this organization."

Missy calmed down and lovingly looked over to Eric, "Of course Eric. I'll make everything work out, you'll see. When you get back everything will be ready for the initial planning stage."

Eric wrote down some final notes and then placed the notebook back into his bag, "Such a good girl," he cooed, "You really do love me don't you…" he buttered her up as he got up and glanced at the clock. 2:55, he should get going.

"Oh god I do Eric… I really do," she shoved the pillow in between her breasts and asked in a sultry tone, "Will I get a present if I do everything that you ask?" she predictably batted her eyes.

"A present?" Eric questioned. Eh, might as well give her something to work towards "We'll just see about that, you're going to have to be super awesome… we will probably need a lot of money for this so you better work some magic on your dad and the other contributors…" He didn't want to know what her 'magic' was but if it got him money, whatever. Maybe he could usurp some of it….

Missy scooted up so that she was sitting on the side of the bed again, "If it means getting a reward from _you_, I'll make sure he complies. And then some…" she noticed Eric had all of his bags ready, her expression turned somber, "you're leaving now aren't you?" she slowly got up from the bed.

"I'll be back in a week," _unfortunately,_ "Until then you need to email me updates about what's going on." He contemplated giving her his email address, he didn't really have a choice though. He had to know what was going on in order to keep control. Missy kept on listening as Eric thought to himself, then suddenly he looked down on her and she started to tremble again. His murderous stare made her legs turn into gelatin.

"Listen Missy. I'm about to give you my email address, _**but so help you God if you email me anything else but updates about the Organization I will never associate with you again." **_Not speaking to her was probably the worst punishment he could offer. He was already like heroin to her.

Missy grasped onto Eric in front of her, "I wouldn't dream of it! Please don't be mad at me before you leave! I want to remember you being happy! How can I make you happy?" she pleaded.

Eric sighed, "First things first get your hands off me, "Missy looked to her hands and quickly brought them away from him, "Secondly…" he looked around the room for something to write with. He saw a left over pencil on his desk, he walked over to it and jotted down his email address on a napkin, "Email me as soon as you talk to the rest of the members about your idea. But don't get too carried away, just see what they think of it." He added.

"Of course!" Missy chirped as Eric turned around and handed her the napkin. Eric then gently placed his hand on her recovering shoulder, "It's all in your hands until I get back…" he tightened his grip enough to express the severity of the situation, but not enough to cause any discomfort.

She nuzzled the hand on her shoulder with her cheek while gripping the napkin, "It's our organization now isn't it? Tell me I'm your empress Eric… it's all I'll need until you get back again…" as soon as she said that he wanted to recoil in disgust, but he decided to throw her a bone.

"You were 'the Empress' before I even got here." Oh Lord, she'd really gone off the deep end hadn't she? Whatever, as long as it got him results, "Hang in there okay?"

"Right…" she concluded as she brought her head back up, "Bye Eric." Their eyes met, but it was too awkward for Eric to stay like that so he quickly disconnected his gaze.

"Bye Missy." he replied as he took his hand off of her shoulder and left the room with his stuff.

Missy was left standing alone.

* * *

The car drive from the facility to the Lincoln airport was just as silent as the previous trip. Especially now that it was just Howard and Eric in the limousine, there were no contributors present.

Eric actually slept most of the way, his hang over wasn't quite gone yet. He started to have nightmares half way into the trip- thoughts of leaving the notebook behind and he'd have to write everything down again or that his plane was late and he'd have to stay longer. Yet two thirds into the trip a pot hole caused Eric to wake up suddenly. He looked around, he was still in the limousine. He started to ruffle through his bags, the notebook was still there. He then looked up and asked, "Howard what time is it?"

Howard looked over to Eric, who he thought was still asleep, "It's 3:30. Calm down, we should be there in about 15 minutes. You got a lot of homework or something?" he asks lightly.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to do some on the plane." Eric lied. He was relieved though, it was almost over. _Almost. _He hated to think about how he'd have to do this again _every _weekend until god knows when Ulla and her gang could put a stop to all this. In order for her to do this, he'd really have to plan out massive schemes. Missy was a big help when it came to oversized ambitions, all he had to do was turn them into realities. Oratorical skills and master manipulation abilities played a big role, and that's what Eric specialized in. Before he knew it, this whole thing would subside and he could go back to the things that mattered to him the most.

Eric smiled to himself. He could finally play with his Jew full time again. The events of the night they shared together started to pour into his mind. The hand holding, the apple crisp, the movie theater, Kyle's break down….and then his eyes.

Something inside Eric started to fade. Before he left he took in the image of Kyle's sparkling emerald eyes, and now that image was all he could see. Eric had never seen Kyle look at him like that before in his life. He didn't feel threatened anymore, something about that stare made Eric feel comfortable and at home. Under that stare, he wasn't in a limo somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Instead, he felt as though he was in Kyle's room singing some Rammstein song to him as he gently stroked his auburn curls as they nuzzled together on the Jew's bed.

Eric flashed his eyes open. He had no idea where the hell he was. He looked outside, there were beaten up neighborhoods which surrounded some city in the distance. He looked in front of him; his uncle was slouched over in what appeared to be… Eric looked around him, a limo.

That's when he realized it. The whole weekend went by without Eric even noticing it. Something was at his legs, it was his book bag. Eric quickly opened it up to see if there was some kind of notebook inside. There was. He quickly opened it up and noticed that pages and pages of information, maps, and quotations were jotted down.

He did it. He successfully pulled off the mission as "Haifischaugen".

Eric was enthralled! He couldn't believe that it actually worked! Now he didn't have to worry about the stresses of this mission. As long as he could maintain control of this alternate personality, it could do all the work for him and he didn't have to worry about a thing. This delighted Eric to no end.

But then his uncle spoke up, "We're almost there, Eric. Thanks again for agreeing to do this, everyone was so amazed at how passionate you were during your speech…"

Eric was passionate about his speech? Okay, "Yeah, this is something I always wanted to do. Showing those… god damn minorities their place…" he exaggerated. Eric hoped that made sense, he had no idea what he was speech was about or how 'passionate' he was about it.

Howard started to laugh, "You're god damn right! Have you made any plans so far? You told the guys on the way to the facility that you were planning some things out... how'd that go?"

Shit! "Ugh," Eric opened up the book and furiously tore through the pages until he found something; he decided to just read off one of the pages that were titled 'plans'. "Massive plans for Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur. Start out small, vandalism, open threats, and then escalate over the week until Yom Kippur where we'll…. Burn Synagogues filled with people?" _**WHAT?**_ HE PLANNED THAT _ALREADY_?

Howard shifted back into his chair, "Woah… a tad ambitious are we? That seems a little much… why don't you stick with the vandalism? The contributors tend to steer away from plans that involve harming people… they don't like the press…" he was impressed but weary; "I however think it's a great idea, but I'm not the one with the money…"he admitted with disappointment.

Eric didn't know where this idea came from, but he understood that this is what he was supposed to do – plan out massive attacks to attract media. So he decided to blindly defend _his _idea, "Well… then they aren't truthful to the cause. I mean… how are we going to be taken seriously if we don't grow some balls? They're going to have to show some support because I'm taking this organization in new directions." Eric thought that sounded convincing enough.

"I think it's great that you're setting such high goals, but I'm going to have to speak to the contributors about what they think. But I'll keep what you said in mind, because I agree whole heartedly." Howard concluded as he looked at the sign outside the window. "We're about to pull up to the departing flights, make sure you have everything."

Apparently that made sense because his uncle was on board with it! Eric loved himself so much, that's why when he felt the car stop he actually called out to his uncle, "Good! Because everything's about to get a little crazier now that I'm around! Believe you me Howard…" he jumped out of the car, his uncle was staring at him. Eric pulled out his luggage and finished, "This organization will never be the same again now that I'm here." he slammed the door shut.

Howard rolled down his window and called out to his nephew, "You've got a lot of work in front of you kid." He smiled, "It's going to take more than just ambition to accomplish those tasks. Not only do you have to be the best fucking leader you can be, but you've got to be insanely meticulous when it comes to fine tuning those attacks."

Eric gathered his stuff in one place and turned around to face his uncle one last time. "Well Howard, I know two things for sure" he pulled out a pair of sunglasses, "One, I'm the best fucking leader this world will ever see and secondly…" he melodramatically put on his glasses, "I sure as hell ain't sane."

* * *

During the plane ride, Eric was able to sit back and read some of the stuff that he apparently wrote during his stay. The notes were thorough, and it was so weird to him because he honestly didn't remember a thing about the events described. The notebook was like, a series of notes from a class he missed. But Eric couldn't just gaff at them, he had to analyze them, and they were meticulous. The facility was large and had a bunch of different rooms, and apparently he visited every one of them. His speech was, Eric laughed, based on a _Rammstein_ song that he liked, but never the less it covered a lot of what he needed to do. The plan though, he didn't know the dates of Rosh Hashanah or Yom Kippur so it couldn't have been _his_ plan. He honestly had no idea where this whole scheme came from.

That's when he got a page all about some girl named 'Missy'.

From how the notebook described her, he knew that this girl obviously had some issues. But it also described her as being fiercely loyal to him, extremely devoted to the organization, and that she also had ties to some of the contributors. Eric smiled to himself, he was happy that he met someone like that during the first weekend. Even if this girl was also described as 'insanely annoying, pathetically clingy, and beyond psychotic', Eric knew that she could do him good while he was away.

Then he read a section about her forcibly making out with him.

He pushed the book back in confusion, _Why would he let some girl do that? _Then there was something about a party and him meeting other girls and raving and… woah. Eric guessed he did a lot more than just rally a bunch of skin heads together. Eric smirked in dismay, he started to wish that he actually did remember some of these things.

Then he read something about 'Missy' molesting him…

He closed the book. _Maybe not_.

The pilot eventually announced overhead that the plane was landing, so Eric put the notebook back into his bag and made sure he had everything that he brought with him. After the plane landed and taxied around to the gate he decided to call his mother. He had to dig his phone from his pocket, but he found it before everyone started to stand up. He dialed the number, and as Liane greeted him he started immediately started to talk "Hey mom, I'm home. Can you pick me up?"

She hesitated from the interruption, but answered promptly afterwards, "I would honey, but Miss Anke already offered to pick you up in my place. She… insisted." Liane really wanted to know what was going on, but she wasn't going to talk to him about it until he brought it up himself. It just worked out better that way.

Eric was appalled, "You mean… she's picking me up after _this_? Did she… ugh. Did she say if she was taking anyone else with her?" he asked impatiently. He'd be damned if he had to have the fucking meeting _right fucking now. _He just got off the plane and was making his way towards the end of the fucking terminal for Christ's sake…

Liane had no idea, "I don't know honey, you should call her. I'll see you when you get home hun." she didn't want her son to hang up, but she didn't want to make him even angrier.

"Fine." He forcibly snapped his phone shut and hurriedly dialed Anke. She picked up and cheerfully greeted him, "Eric Liebling! Wir sind fast dort, wir holen Sie am Southwest Arrivals ab. Okay?"

"Anke… Warum holst du mich ab? Meine Mutter sollte das tun! Dies sollte keine große Sache sein. Ich bin müde, Ich habe Hunger, und ich möchte wirklich nach Hause gehen und spielen… Bioshock 3 vielleicht. Alles, um meinen Verstand von dieser Situation fern zu erhalten." Eric pleaded with her, but it sounded like she was on her way anyway.

"Es tut mir leid Eric. I…" it sounded like someone grabbed the phone away from Anke. "Eric, it is best to get this over with now. The earlier we start to plan the more I can get accomplished in the long run." It was Ulla. Fuck, it was looking like he was going to have the meeting in the fucking car.

"Ulla," Eric was attempting to be patient with her, but he could feel his rage starting to build, "Listen to me. It's best if we do this later. Tomorrow, or even Tuesday. But not now. I am not in the mood." Calm but stern. Eric was subtly warning Ulla that he could control himself at that moment, but in a closed space like a car while his patience was steadily waning – he could get dangerous.

"I don't care if you're not in the mood." Ulla stated bluntly, "This is what we're supposed to be doing. Once it's over it's over. We'll drop you off at your house and you can go about your business." Then she started to laugh, "_Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern. So funktioniere ich nicht.." _

Eric walked down the stairs of the main lobby where the baggage claims were; he harrumphed and responded darkly, "_Ist das richtig Ulla? Nun denn, lass uns sehen wie beständig du zu meiner Einschüchterung bist, wenn ich nahe bei dir in diesem kleinen Auto sitze, oder?_" He arrived at baggage claim 9.

Ulla was amused, "You're going to have to face facts and realize that you don't scare me _Eric Liebling_. I can see right through your thinly masked 'tough' persona that you seem to use whenever you can't handle any given situation yourself. You need to learn to trust me, I know what I'm doing." She concluded. Franz and Anke were not quite sure what she was talking about as they approached Denver International.

"_Thinly masked 'tough' persona_… Ulla you don't know the half of it, okay? You don't want to fuck with me. I'm not gender specific when it comes to _fucking someone up." _Eric hurriedly picked up his bag when it rolled in front of him on the conveyor belt.

"I'd like to see you try, what do they call you again, fatass is it? We're almost there. You better be in front of that gate Eric or we'll have to putter around here for longer than we both wish to be." Ulla didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Agreed." Eric replied as he snapped the phone shut and walked out to find where the Southwest Arrival pick-up zone was. He was in luck; it was the next one over.

When Anke eventually pulled up to the spot, Eric didn't hesitate to walk up to the sliding passenger door and fling it open with as much rage as he could muster.

When Eric glared inside, he saw Ulla leaning against the window on the opposite side. She was taking up the whole middle aisle. From what he could see, Ulla was wearing a red tank top which was partly covered by a tight-fitting black jacket with all the fixings. It didn't look like it was from somewhere like Hot Topic, it was probably from somewhere like Urban Outfitters. With it, she was wearing a casual black skirt- which wasn't low-cut enough to be trampy, but definitely risqué enough to be noticeable. She had her legs crossed on the opposite seat, and her knee-length black latex boots reflected the light that was coming from the now-open door. Eric looked down at her face, she was dolled up. Her blonde, tussled hair which flowed from her leather beret bounced as the sliding door slammed against its stops. She was smiling deviously, he wanted to strangle her.

She seductively slid her legs off the opposite seat, inviting him to climb on in, "Well then, _Haifischaugen_. Let's talk now, shall we?"

Eric shoved his luggage where Franz was sitting in the back, completely ignoring his existence, "Certainly, _Spinnennetz." _He climbed in next to her and slammed the door shut. Anke drove off in silence.

"So what do you have for me? We don't have a lot of time." Ulla asked him impatiently. She noticed that his eyes weren't dark like they usually were when he was filled with rage. Interesting, this meant he wasn't _too_ mad at her.

Eric however was rummaging through his bag with extreme reluctance; Ulla thought that he was ignoring her so she shouted, "Hey! Don't be fishing out your iPod or anything like that to avoid me. Don't you realize I'm trying to help..." she was cut off by Eric throwing the notebook at her.

"Everything you need to know about this weekend is in that notebook, and that's all I'm going to say about it." Eric concluded. It was after he threw the notebook at her that he actually fished out his iPod and started to plug in his earbuds.

Then suddenly he saw something move towards him with extreme speed. Ulla used the notebook to wack him upside the head which caused his earbuds to pop out of his ears. Eric was actually startled when Ulla ranted, "Don't fucking _hit_ me you stupid son of a bitch!" she brought the notebook back to her lap so that she could rummage through it. Eric calmly picked up his earbuds and turned his gaze towards the blond girl sitting next to him, his eyes weren't dilated but he sure looked pissed. Ulla didn't care, she was reading – however she _was_ impressed.

"Wow. You sure did take a lot of notes. I can definitely get a feel for what this place is like." She kept flipping. Eric was listening to his music, but he had the volume low enough so that if she said anything he could hear her. He wanted them to get _something _out of this meeting, he didn't want to have suffered for nothing.

Ulla kept reading but noticed Eric's strange silence, as if he was separate from this whole situation. Like it didn't apply to him, she wanted to say something but Franz beat her to it.

"You know, this would go a lot more smoothly if you'd actually contribute towards this plan. Ulla and I shouldn't have to do _all _the work." Franz perked up from the back as he shoved Eric's bags towards the other side of the seat.

Eric scrolled through his iPod for the right song, "Right. I don't see you doing much, bag boy. Why don't you let mama-Ulla handle it okay? I don't want some amateur ruining everything…" he chuckled to himself as Franz kicked the back of Eric's chair.

"Look whose talking lard ass… like _you_ have any experience in these sorts of things." Franz chided as he leaned over to steal a glance at the notebook in his girlfriend's hands. Eric just rolled his eyes. Ulla however brought the notebook in closer to her chest so that her boyfriend couldn't see. She had a sneaking suspicion that Eric might not have been truly conscious this past weekend, "Hai, do you remember _anything_ about this weekend?

"What do you mean?" Eric furrowed his eyebrows "Of course I do, I was there wasn't I?"

Ulla wasn't bought, "Then what was the girl's name that came up with this plan here at the end?"

Eric was taken aback. He couldn't remember. He read about her in the plane about how she tried to molest him but he couldn't remember the name. He pressed pause on his iPod in order to focus, "Uhh…"

"It says here that you two spent a lot of time together, certainly you'd remember her name?" Ulla inquired again.

Franz wasn't really sure what Ulla was getting at, but he was getting pretty fed up with Eric's incompetence, "What's wrong?" he shouted as he slid over to where Eric was seated. Franz gripped Eric's jacket so that he could spin the larger boy around and growl into his face, "You know what I think tubby? I think you're playing us for fools. That notebook is full of lies. You didn't do shit this weekend. You're going to let your uncle come here and f…" Eric's hands snaked around his neck and stopped the smaller boy's air passage by squeezing his trachea shut.

A miserable squeak emanated from Franz' throat which caught Ulla's attention. She looked up from the notebook and saw Eric strangling Franz from the back of the seat. He was smiling, and his eyes…

Now was her chance, "The name Hai, what was the girl's name who came up with this plan?"

"Missy." Eric stated, he still had Franz in a vice grip. Anke was oblivious to everything that was happening.

"So it is true." Ulla's beliefs were confirmed, "When you feel threatened you… change personalities…" she tried to make sense of it, she only had an inkling that this is what this was. She'd seen him do it once before during the meeting that they held that one day at school, and that's when she gave him that nickname. Ulla took a closer look at him, she noticed that his whole body structure changed; his body language turned aggressive, his facial expressions turned grave, and his voice dropped to such a deep hollow timbre that it made her bones rattle when he spoke. During her training in Argentina, Ulla learned that sometimes soldiers go through personality shifts when they're about to kill someone so that they can cope with their terrible actions. Is this what this was? Did Eric at one point in his life create an alternate persona to cope with his unpredictable bouts of rage? Did he now use that alternate persona _whenever_ he felt threatened? It was starting to look like that was the case.

Eric wasn't letting go of Franz and the poor boy was starting to pass out, "Netzt, it's best if you don't venture more into that subject. I assure you that I have complete control over my actions." Eric replied as stately as he could. Franz was turning blue.

Ulla calmly looked over to her dying boyfriend, "Then why are you strangling Hundhuelen?"

"Do you want me to let go of him?" Eric smirked as he kept his eyes focused on the boy in his grasp. Franz' pulse was starting to decelerate.

"I think I would appreciate that, yes." Ulla replied.

Eric suddenly let go. Franz started to cough tremendously as he dropped to the car floor, so much for seat belts. Anke looked back when she heard her son cough, but by that point everything was starting to calm down. Yet Eric's pupils were still enlarged.

"What can you tell me about this weekend?" Ulla inquired, she brought out her own pen. She had better use this time wisely, she didn't know when Eric's aggressive persona would die down.

Eric turned around and positioned himself back into his seat, "It was essentially, just an introduction. The only thing you really need to worry about is that plan that Missy came up with at the end." He reached over to flip through the pages and pointed at the page in question.

Ulla looked down to read it again, "It doesn't really look like a plan, it's more of an idea…" she commented.

Eric brought his hand back, "Well it's going to turn into a plan. It'll start off small on Rosh Hashanah and then escalate into something much more dramatic by Yom Kippur." He informed

"It says here… Synagogue burnings?" she inquisitively peered up at Eric, seemingly pleading him to disprove the statement.

"WHAT?" Franz stopped coughing and gaped at the notebook again to affirm this for himself.

Eric sighed, "That's what _she_ suggested. But I think it'll attract enough media to scare the contributors…" he tried to get back to the objective.

Ulla flipped through some more pages in case she missed something, "Yeah but, this is pretty big I mean… which Synagogue are we talking about here?" There was no more to the plan.

"We didn't get that far." Eric confirmed this.

Ulla started to write on a clean sheet, "Well, we need to get that far now. I need to start planning like, immediately. It says here that your uncle was a bit skeptic when he heard about his plan."

Eric continued to answer her questions, "He's scared that the contributors will leave if this becomes big news." His pupil's started to grow back to their normal size as the threat level in the car started to decrease.

"So he's aware that mass publicity is bad for the group?" Ulla jotted some of this down.

"Of course, but he's also not some pansy. Once I dropped the 'true fighters for the cause' argument he started to comply." Eric did remember saying that. He was his normal self during the conversation he had with his uncle in the limo earlier that day.

"I just thought of a terrible idea." Franz spoke up from the back of the car.

Ulla finished her notes and asked, "Terrible in what way?" she looked back to Franz. Eric also gave him a quick glance.

Franz cleared his throat one last time, "Well, Howard is in this for revenge right? He's trying to get back at all our families, so he might be more for this if these attacks were closer to home." He didn't want to finish his thought, it was too outrageous.

Ulla hummed in agreement, "That makes sense, but… wait, you're not saying…"

Franz finished his thought with much regret, "He'd probably approve of this attack if it was on the Broflovski's Synagogue."

"Fuck no."

The thought of Kyle being put in the direct line of the hate group's attack threatened Eric to no end. "It doesn't need to escalate to that. We'll just do local Nebraskan synagogues, this plan wasn't supposed to happen this close to home." He glared back to Franz, donning his murderous stare once more. The smaller boy just shrunk back into his chair.

Fearing his life once again, Franz spoke out "I don't want this anymore than you do! But those contributors will probably be okay with this plan if it's far from the facility, and _Howard_ would like it better if it had to do with _his_ plan! Once we bust the attack, which I know we will, the media will sure to be involved since the Synagogue that the Broflovski's go to is _huge_! I'm just trying to make this _wor_k…" he quickly defended his previous suggestion.

Ulla contemplated over Franz' idea and finally added, "You know what Hund? You're right. As horrible as that sounds, it's the only way this idea could come to fruition. But this means we have to be _extr_a careful, I mean…" she looked over to Eric. Franz followed her gaze.

Eric didn't know what to say, or even think. Protecting Kyle was the reason he agreed to do this whole thing in the first place, but now it was looking like he was actually putting Kyle in danger – which normally would titillate him, but he had to worry about a whole fucking band of Neo Nazis harming his Jew. His Jew. Not theirs, _his_.

"No. There has to be another way. We can't… put_ ourselves_ in this kind of danger." Eric tried to mask his concern for Kyle… too bad Ulla and Franz already knew about their association.

Ulla smiled to herself, "I know this isn't about us Hai… and that's why I said we have to be extra careful."

"He means a lot to us too Hai…" Franz added, but Eric didn't want sympathy, especially from someone who had no idea in what ways Kyle 'meant' to him. He was already on the edge of snapping, but when Franz added that last part, it just sent Eric into overdrive.

So with a low snarl Eric grabbed Franz by his collar and brought the fucker back over to the middle seat. Ulla gasped when she saw her boyfriend suddenly appear in between them, but then Eric growled, "_**Listen you fucking kraut; you better not get any fucking ideas when it comes to**_…." Eric was cut off when the van shifted forward. Ulla and Franz also shifted forward.

"Eric!" Anke yelled from the driver's seat, she had slammed on her brakes as soon as she heard Eric call her son that word.

Eric let go of Franz and anxiously looked towards the front of the van. In the rear view mirror he saw Anke angrily glaring at him with her no-nonsense angry German stare. His pupil's returned to their normal size as he returned to his normal state, "Sorry Frau Anke, I got carried away…" Being _scolded_ was different from being _intimidated_.

Ulla just rolled her eyes, "stupid…"

"I understand that this situation is dire, dire being an understatement. But you guys cannot fight amongst yourselves; you _need_ to be pulling together. If the Broflovski's are going to be involved, it's now more important than ever that this be resolved. From the way things are looking, Eric, you're the only one that can stop your uncle. Sure Ulla and the rest of the club can help, but you're the only thing in between them and your uncle's hate group." Anke pulled her foot off the brake and resumed driving; they were about to enter South Park.

"We won't give up. Not now, not when there's this much at stake. Because after they target the Broflovski's…" Ulla trailed off, and slowly glanced towards her boyfriend.

"We're next." Franz looked up towards his mother. He was still positioned awkwardly in the middle of Eric and Ulla. But even in his weird pose, Franz emanated this intense sense of dread as his mother glanced back with the same intensity.

Trying to calm himself down, Eric looked out the window at the evening sunset shining over the mountains that surrounded his town. It seemed like only an hour ago he was just leaving here, back when things weren't as hectic. When uncertainty actually comforted him instead of worrying him. He was certainly uncertain now. Haifischaugen couldn't protect him in this state. He didn't feel threatened, he was just genuinely afraid. He had no doubt in his mind that when it came to protecting Kyle, that he would sacrifice just about anything to make sure no one else but him was ultimately responsible for his Jew's endangerment. He didn't even want the German club involved at this point, he couldn't trust them. Not at all, not when it came to protecting someone like Kyle.

He only had faith in himself. He only ever had faith in himself.

Anke pulled up to Eric's house. He silently gathered his bags and opened the van door. Franz, Anke, and Ulla watched on, reciprocating the silence. It wasn't until Eric slammed the door shut that Ulla moved to follow Eric to his house.

"Eric…" she called out as she tumbled out of the car and slammed it behind her.

Eric stopped. A slight breeze started to pick up. Not threatening, but present.

She started to breathe heavily, as though she was growing upset. "I swear to you that he won't get hurt. I understand, I…"

"Ulla don't." Eric shut her down,

She was trying so desperately to reach out to him, "No Eric. I understand what it feels like to meet your other half. You see, Franz is everything I stand against. He's complacent, defeated, ashamed, not willing to stand up for what he believes in. He only follows, he never leads. He's afraid to. I'd normally hate someone like that, but for some reason I feel as though he completes me. He's so… opposite from me. Ying and Yang." Ulla was actually trying to piece together her _own_ feelings. She was hoping that Eric could help her with this. She thought that maybe he had his own experience in this field.

Instead, Eric made it even harder for her "What makes you think that you understand me? Why do you think Kyle's _my other half_? You've only known us for what, two weeks? What makes you the master-psycho-analyst?" he berated.

Ulla stood her ground and spoke directly towards him, "Let's just say, that I can read people very easily. It was part of my training, I was required to read people's minds before they spoke or acted. I can tell when someone is about to lie. I can tell when someone is hiding something and even more, I can tell how someone feels about another person just through their body language." She bragged.

Eric wasn't impressed; anyone could do that with some practice. "You've never seen me around Kyle. You wouldn't know." he tried to end this as quickly as possible. He had a medal to find.

Ulla wouldn't let up. "You're forgetting about Friday night. And you don't even have to be in the same room as the other person, I can tell by how you talk about him."

"Friday was just a front, and I haven't talked about Kyle in front of you anyway." He turned around to walk towards his house.

"_Kyle's_ talked about _you_ in front of me." She added. Eric stopped.

He looked back. Ulla was smiling. Not deviously, but almost… happily.

Eric was truly perplexed, "He did?" his defenses faded and he curiously started to walk towards her.

"Oh but why would _you_ care? He's just some dumb Jew right?" she turned to walk towards the car. She had him wrapped around her fingers, "What do _I_ know anyway…"

"Ulla…" he cried out.

She stopped and smugly turned around.

Eric was just standing there, he looked so vulnerable.

Ulla wasn't just going to tell him for free, "If I tell you, you have to tell me about Haifischaugen."

He responded immediately, "Haifischaugen is just a façade I use when I feel threatened. It's always been there, as long as I can remember. It's taken other forms, some being as ridiculous as my…" he looked down at his left hand, "Never mind, but I can control it now, apparently. Certain people have the ability to knock me out of it." He admitted. Eric had never talked about Hai this openly before; it was only two days ago that he identified it. However speaking about it out loud actually helped him to make better sense of it.

"Who are those people?" Ulla inquired.

Eric didn't want to answer that question, but he gave in since he himself had never thought about who actually had that ability. He wanted to know too, "I don't know. My mom, Ernst and Anke, my friend Kenny..." another person entered his mind, and he bashfully looked to his side, "you…"

Ulla blushed, "Why me? You've only known me for such a short time."

Eric looked up at Ulla and gave her a sheepish smile, "You called me by my first name that day, and you haven't stopped."

Ulla was pretty shocked at how simple his response was. She guessed that it made sense; the majority of his friends just call him Cartman… or fatass, lardass, dumbass, asshole, practically anything with the word ass attached to it. She chuckled to herself, "Is that all it takes?"

He shrugged, "Well, you're genuine about it. I can tell that you don't think I'm some stupid, ignorant, right-wing Fatass that harbors no real emotions." Eric ended his spiel, but then sighed. He slowly walked up to Ulla and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I can tell that you're extremely perceptive. But it's going to take more than that to make this all happen." He looked deep into her eyes, as though he was pleading with her to understand the severity of this situation.

Ulla brought her hand up to his. She gently laced her fingers around his large digits and brought her other hand to cup it against her chest, "Your fight is my fight. But once this is over, I want you to abandon this fascination you have with the Third Reich. I know _I'm_ not the only one that wants to see you rise above that crap. You're so much better than that. You know you are."

Eric lowered his eyelids, and spoke defiantly "We'll just see about that," Eric took his hand back. Ulla didn't want to give it back just yet so she tilted forward at the loss. Eric turned around and finally made his way towards his house.

"Don't you want to know how he feels?" she called out to remind him of the trade.

Eric stopped and thought about it. He inhaled and replied, "He can snap me out of it too you know."

Ulla put her hands in the pockets of her skirt, "I'm not too surprised. You have a similar effect on _him_." She began to explain.

"I don't want to know about it." Eric admitted, he fished out his keys.

Ulla looked up in confusion, "Really? Why not?"

"I'll get to the bottom of it on my own." He walked up his stoop and unlocked his door with his luggage behind him.

As soon as he opened his door he looked back and smiled, "I hate spoilers."

* * *

Eric walked into his house; from behind he could hear Ulla close the car door and Anke pulling out to head back to their house. He pulled the door shut from behind him and brought the rest of his bags in. He could hear his mother from the kitchen, "Hey mom, I'm home!"Eric called out, he was getting hungry, but he had graver concerns. He eyed the couch in contempt.

"Hi honey, I made you some enchiladas. There's corn salsa and some rice pilaf to go with it." She replied as she turned the sink faucet off. Liane wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked into the television room, Eric was rummaging through the couch. She had no idea why.

Liane slowly walked up to her son who was fervently tearing through the cushions, "Is there, something I can help you with?"

Eric sighed and rested his hands on the base of the couch structure. He wanted her help, but he didn't want to tell her what he was looking for. She might have already found it and was keeping it from him, if he asked for it, then she might get suspicious. Eric looked up at her, she seemed puzzled, as if she really had no idea what he was looking for. Maybe she didn't know about the medal, so he decided to ask her, "Mom, this weekend…" he didn't know how to phrase it. "Howard, he asked about something that was in our possession."

Liane sat down on one of the dining room chairs, "He's given you many things Eric. I…" she turned her head, "stayed out of it." She started to nervously play with one of the placemats.

Eric balanced himself on one of his knees and pulled himself up, "Not all the time, no. When he gave me… the, uniform back when I was kid…"

"Eric." She sternly warned, "I've." She hated being so cross with him, but she knew exactly was he was talking about now. "I've been lenient in the past when it came to your, fascination. But, I'm not going to help you when it comes to, _his _wishes." She avoided placing the blame on her own son.

"It's not _about_ him mom! Well… not in _that_ way. I had no idea about it until he told me this weekend. He's pissed that it's gone, it's not like I lost it, I mean I didn't even know it was there!" he tried to defend himself.

"Then why do you need it now? Let it go. It's in the past. It doesn't need to resurface." She put her head in her hands and tried to drown him out.

"You do know where it is do you." Eric clenched his fist and started to grow angry.

"Your grandmother had sown it in the hemline of your jacket." That was the last time she had seen it.

Eric didn't believe that was the last time she had seen it, so he asked her something that had irked him the entire time after Howard informed him of the _true story_ behind his new uniform, "Why did you have her remove the insignia from ii the first place! It's history for fuck's sake! It was _real _Mom_." _He moved closer to her as his rage built.

"**I'm not losing you too Eric." **Liane yelled back.

Eric silenced and took a step back from his previous encroachment.

Liane wanted to cry, but she forced herself not to, "He wants to take you away from me just like he's taken everything from me. He can't take you too, I won't let him. He's been trying to take you back to Nebraska ever since you were born! But he doesn't know _anything _about you Eric! I know you better, I've always known that you were smarter than him!" she weakly looked up to her son was standing about four feet in front of her.

"Mom." Eric spoke softer as his rage died down. He hated to see his mother upset, but he didn't want to get more people involved. Yet who was his mother going to tell? As long as he didn't mention the Broflovski's or the Marshes he was in good shape. So with a deep breath, he started to explain, "I know I'm smarter than him. I'm fucking Albert Einstein compared to him. That's why I'm going through with this okay? I hate the fact that he thinks he can just lay claim to my brilliance by saying 'it's in my blood'. This has nothing to do with him; he doesn't know the half of it. No one does, not even you. But in order to stop him, I'm working with some of… Ernst's acquaintances to make ends meet." Short and sweet.

Liane didn't have the ability to doubt her son, so she believed him as soon as he finished his explanation. Full heartedly. "That's, that's good to hear. It makes me feel _somewhat _better. Just promise me that you won't let him get to you. He's stubborn Eric; he always gets what he wants."

Eric laughed to himself, "Well, then I guess there _is _something that I have in common with him. You should know _that…"_ he smiled down at her as to cheer her up. It worked, she smiled back. "You hungry?"

"You know it." He answered as he walked past her to get his dinner.

Eric brought back a plate full of food and sat down next to his mother who was still sitting at the dining room table. "So, where is the medal?" he asked bluntly as he started to munch on one of his enchiladas.

"I told you, it's in the coat." Liane answered as she got up to get her own plate.

"Not anymore." Eric replied with a mouth full of Mexican food, "It fell out, and I have no idea when or where it happened."

"Well that's, not good." She called out from the kitchen, "Dad told us it was extremely rare. It was the one medal he didn't want separated from the coat. So mom found a way around it…" the refrigerator door slammed.

"yeah I know… and now it's gone. You haven't seen it?" Eric took a sip of his Mountain Dew and started on his rice.

"I don't even remember what it looks like. I only saw a glimpse of it when mom tucked it into the fabric of the coat." She walked back into the dining room. "I haven't seen any medals around the house."

"Fuck." Eric commented as he chowed down the rest of his rice and got up from the table.

"You shouldn't eat so fast." She lectured him as he started to walk towards his luggage.

"I have to find this medal Mom; if I don't give it back to Howard then I'm dead." He walked up the stairs with his bags in tow. Liane was left to clean up dinner alone.

As soon as he entered his room he threw his belongings onto his bed and rushed to his closet. He started to throw everything out of it: shirts, dress pants, skirts, business attire, glittery club outfits, and all sorts of accessories that he had accumulated over the years – little things that ranged from belts, jewelry, to hosing. Despite clearing his closet completely, he wasn't coming up with anything. So he went over to his shoe pile and started to rummage through those. He looked through his leather dress shoes, pumps, sneakers, and every single pair of boots he owned. The medal wasn't there either; he was starting to grow anxious. So Eric threw all of his shoes off of him and stormed over to his desk. He peered through his papers and the couple of books he had about World War II, but it was looking like the medal just wasn't in his room. He threw the books and papers off his desk in a fit of rage and lowered himself to the ground. Just as he started to rummage under his bed he heard his phone vibrate on his bed.

Eric lifted his head up so that he was eye level to his mattress and reached up to grab at his book bag where he could hear his phone. He felt around his bag until he found what he was looking for and brought out his lit up cell. He looked at the name; it was a text message from Kyle. He smirked, _awww he missed me that much? How touching._

He flipped open his cell and read, "When are you getting back tonight?"

Eric gawked at the message. _He wants to meet up again? Seriously? _He started to type in his response, "You can't be that bored to actually contact me Jew…" he pressed send.

Not two seconds later a reply came back. Eric quickly opened the cell back up, "You were right about appliances, we're learning them this week."

Eric started to laugh, "You want me to help you or something?" send. He stopped looking for his medal and sat on his bed, waiting for Kyle's response.

It came as quickly as the first, "You are my tutor…"

Eric laid down on his bed and reveled in the fact that he was finally talking to his Jew again, "Is that all Kyle? I'm not going to help you until you tell why you _really _want to hang out." Eric half-teased, he honestly wanted to know.

Kyle wasn't going to give in that easily, "What are you talking about, I just need help on my German assignment Fatass."

Eric knew better, "So you're going to use 'German lessons' as a euphemism for 'hanging out with me' from now on?" after he pressed send he looked over at his computer to see is he had any new messages.

But before he could move up Kyle replied, "Guess so."

_Holy crap, what the fuck does that mean?_

Eric blushed slightly and wrote back, "Let me unpack from this weekend, then I can come over." He pressed send and started to shove some of the things off his bed.

His phone buzzed again, he checked it, "Let's meet at your house. My parents kinda found out…"

Eric heart dropped, he didn't feel like having a heated discussion over texts so he decided to call Kyle straight up. His number was on speed dial so it didn't take him very long to call. Kyle picked up right away, "Hello?"

"What do you mean they found out?" Eric asked right away in a low serious tone.

"My dad saw us, I told him it wasn't anything worth worrying about. _Because it isn't." _Kyle responded with a mocking tone at the end.

"Did he buy it?" Eric asked further.

"When I said it was school related they calmed down." Kyle answered.

Eric sighed and painfully inquired, "So your mom knows too?"

"Knows what? That you're helping me with my German homework? Sure. That's all they need to know," Kyle quipped, but then quickly added, "_Because that's all this is_."

Eric laughed to himself, "Sure. Sure. Well then, come over in about an hour then. I need some time to get situated." He got up from his bed and started to kick his shoes back into their pile. Something fell out of one, he quickly ran over to it, but it was just a silver dollar that he put there 'in case of emergencies'. _Damn._

"Yeah, well I'll see you then…." Kyle started to trail off, he sounded upset. So Eric asked as he tore through his shoes on one last ditch effort, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing I just…" Kyle kept holding off from responding.

Eric threw a pink pump across his room as he dug deeper into his pile of shoes, "What is it? You're starting to annoy me!" The medal just wasn't in any of these shoes. _FUCK._

"We, we need to talk." Kyle finally answered.

Eric started to shake one of his boots, "Well can it wait until you get over here?" he really wasn't paying attention, for some reason he thought that the medal just _had _to be in one of his boots.

"Okay. See you soon e…" Kyle stopped himself but mouthed the rest of 'Eric' to get a sense of what it would feel like. It sent shivers up his spine, _good _shivers.

"K, bye." Eric would have been happier about meeting up with his Jew so soon, but he really wanted to find the god damned medal! He hung up the phone and threw it on his bed.

Kyle hung up as well as he got out of his bed in order to change. An hour ago he wasn't so sure about calling Eric, but after everything he found out yesterday, he just had to get some answers straight from the source. So after Kyle called him, he felt excited and somewhat relieved… but not relieved enough. He slowly peered over to his bedside drawer, and then back at his door. It was locked.

Kyle smiled deviously and reached his hand down to open it. He fished through the miscellaneous items that once satisfied his lust, but now meant little or nothing to him. He pushed aside the dildo that Stan bought for him and then the vibrating bullet that Kenny gave him as a gag present. It wasn't until his hand reached the bottom where his fingers finally brushed against what looking for. As soon as grabbed onto it, his cock throbbed and he enthusiastically brought it out to get a closer look at it.

Kyle knew what Eric was doing this weekend, and this little thing _missed out._ It would have had _so much_ fun, being with all those skin heads that probably would have worn it _proudly _as if it was some fucking… wait. It was a medal now was it? Well, not anymore.

He hung it out in front of him, forcing it to dance for him as the lamp's light hit it on both of it's sides. The platinum gleamed, but in a dirty way –as though it needed to be cleaned. It wanted to wash away its shame, but it couldn't. Kyle wouldn't let it. Instead, Kyle threw it onto his bed again and once more the medal would have to go through another round of the Jew's _punishment_.

* * *

An hour passed. Eric's room looked like a fucking tornado went through it, and Eric was a wreck too. The medal must have fallen somewhere outside, maybe at school. This worried him to no end; he'd never get it back now. If someone found it, damn. Eric had no idea what they'd do to it. Pawn it? Keep it as some sort of keepsake? Smelt it and sell the platinum to some jeweler?

Whatever the case may be, Eric knew the fucking thing was gone. He angrily threw one of his belts back into the closet, but then he saw another belt. The one that had the regular medal Iron cross on it. He furrowed his eyebrows, maybe he could _make one. _

Kyle was almost to Eric's house. He was wearing his tighter brown khaki pants with mahogany suade boots. He had on a light red sweater that went past his hips, but his coat was much longer. It was mahogany like his boots, and almost as long as trench coat. With it he had a plaid brown and red scarf that matched his loose fitting hat. A couple curls escaped it and, damn did Kyle ever _not_ look smokin'? Of course not.

He walked up Eric's stoop and knocked on the door a couple of times. Kyle brought over a couple of books, just in case they ever got to the 'real' reason he came over. It wasn't long until Liane got to the door, she was surprised. Kyle hadn't been over in _years._

"Kyle?" she asked as though she might have been seeing things, "Is there something I can help you with?" Liane asked. Certainly Kyle wasn't over for _her son. _

"Yeah, is…he home?" Kyle wasn't ready to say his name just yet, and he knew Liane would know who 'he' meant.

"You mean Eric? Yes, he's upstairs. Please, come in." Liane stood corrected. She opened the door more so that Kyle could walk in.

"Thanks Ms. Cartman." Kyle replied as he walked in and looked up the stairs, and then around the house. Everything looked, practically the same. He looked back to Liane, "Is he busy?"

"No, he should be done unpacking by now." She made a hand motion as to encourage him to go ahead.

"Okay." Kyle nodded as he hurriedly climbed the stairs into the dark hallway which led to Eric's room.

Liane had no idea _what the fuck _was going on. First Eric was with Neo-Nazis, and now _Kyle _was coming over willingly?

What the fuck was her son _up_ to?

Even though it had been years since Kyle stepped foot in Eric's house, he somehow remembered which room was his. So he knocked on the corresponding closed door, "Hey! I'm here!" he yelled into the wood.

"Come on in, my room's a mess but I'm pretty sure you don't care…" Eric called back out. He was starting to put things back into place.

Kyle opened the door. It was lit, and he could see _everything._

"Yeah I lost something over the weekend so everything is everywhere. But my beds clear, so we can _study _there." Eric chuckled to himself. He was over at his desk putting some of the papers back in their respective cubbies. He expected Kyle to combat his acquisition, but instead he heard silence.

That was odd. "Hey, what's…" Eric turned around to see Kyle standing at his doorway with an overwhelmingly terrified expression.

Eric confusedly looked around his room, "Yeah I know it's messy but…" that's when he saw some of his clubbing outfits on the ground. He blushed profusely and ran over to confiscate them, "Fucking mother mixing her clothing in with mine…" he made up an excuse and looked over to the door once more.

Kyle was still just standing there. Eric looked at the glittery clothes, Kyle wasn't staring at _them. _He looked at Kyle with an even more puzzled glance, "What is it?"

"I didn't want to believe it." Kyle finally muttered. It sounded like he was about to break down. The tears forming in the corner of his eyes confirmed this.

Eric's eyes widened in confusion, "What? What didn't you want to believe?"

Kyle lifted up his arm and weakly pointed at his walls.

Eric turned around to follow Kyle's arm.

Oh.

He totally forgot about all the propaganda that his uncle had given him. The remakes of all the Nazi posters, banners, and other trinkets that lined his walls. He just had gotten used to them over the years; he really didn't think much of them anymore. They just blended in, but for someone like Kyle, he realized how startling they must seem. How the fuck was he going to explain this?

"Oh what… _that shit_? What did you expect? Have you forgotten _who I am?" _Eric painfully reminded Kyle who was starting to shake with anguish.

"Take it all down." He feebly cried out.

Eric gaffed "What? Hell no. I don't tell _you _what you should or shouldn't put in your room. If I did, then those old McDreidel posters would be _long gone." _He resumed putting stuff back into their places.

"If you still want me to go along with _this_, then you'll take this stuff down." Kyle quickly made his way towards the clean bed and placed his books on the mattress. He looked around the room again with incredible disdain.

"Pray tell, what is _this _you speak of?" he teased as he pulled out a hanger from his closer, "I don't know why you're so baffled about this, you've known me for how many years now? How could you not expect me to have stuff like this?" Eric started to hang up one of his dress shirts, but looked back to Kyle who was still fuming.

"Long enough, but the past doesn't matter anymore. We've changed now. And if _this_ is going to work, and you _know_ what _this_ is, then you're going to have to meet me half way somewhere. I know you won't change your 'ideologies', but if I'm going to be coming over here then you're going to have to take this shit down." Kyle walked over to the black and white Hitler poster and started to hastily pull at its sides.

"WAIT!" Eric noticed the sound of paper ripping and subsequently dropped his dress shirt. When he saw Kyle tearing at his Hitler poster he ran over towards the wall it was on. "Would you…" He tried to stop the Jew from ripping the poster down and by placing both of his hands on Kyle's smaller frame. "Stop?" Kyle responded by attempting to throw Eric off of him, but the larger boy wasn't blinded by frenzy so he was actually able to gain control, "Okay listen, I know things have _changed_. But we can't just start changing _each other_ Kyle, it's just not right! If…'_this' _is going to work out then you're just going to have to accept me for who I am!" Eric was peering down at Kyle, but Kyle wasn't looking at him. He was _way _too upset.

Kyle tearfully looked towards the racist decorations once more, "This isn't you though." he replied, "I know it's not." Kyle weaseled his way out of Eric's grasp and immediately marched over to a banner and tore it down with one grab.

Eric winced when he saw the red banner flutter down from the wall. He growled and ran over in order to stop Kyle from ruining more of his stuff, "What the fuck are you talking about, of course it's _me_!" Kyle threw the banner on the ground and Eric knelt down to pick it up.

"You don't want to kill all the Jews, if that were the case my family and I would have died a long time ago." Kyle didn't want to rat out Kenny, but he wanted to put Eric on the spot, and San Francisco would do the trick. In this way, he'd finally get to know how Eric truly felt about him. This was why he came over in the first place.

When Eric heard Kyle make that accusation, he stopped folding the banner and brought his head up to meet eyes with the Jew towering over him, "What… what are you talking about?" he repeated. The Jew couldn't know. There was no way. He had threatened Butters time and time again that if he ever told Kyle about San Francisco that he'd rat out who 'Professor Chaos" was to the cops. Butters knew that meant _serious _groundage from his parents.

Kyle's non-amused stare didn't change as he admitted, "Kenny told me." Eric never said anything to Butters about telling _Kenny. _

Eric felt a tad more relaxed. He told Kenny about _another_ event, and that's what he thought Kyle was talking about now, "About Imaginationland? Yeah, I resuscitated you. But it was because of the whole balls thing. What does that have to do with your Jew-family?" He _had_ told Kenny about the whole Manbearpig suffocation thing after it happened. But he had no idea that Butters told Kenny about the whole smug storm event.

At this point Kyle did crack a smile, "No. Not Imaginationland. I've always known about that." Eric's rest-assured posture crumpled into a mess of worry again. Kyle walked back over to the bed and collapsed onto it, "and to think!" he rolled over hysterically and faced Eric who still had the fallen banner in his hands. Eric was staring back with much confusion. Kyle continued, "I thought I was tripping on the acid those kids gave me." He kept dropping clues, "Never in my wildest dreams would I have believed that _Eric Cartman _cared enough about me and my family to actually save us from certain death."

Eric dropped the banner in astonishment. His hands started to shake and his breathing started to quicken. "Nein…" then his pupils started to grow. He felt himself slowly walk back towards his window. "Er weiß es?" Kyle knew. Kyle knew the one thing that he never wanted him to know. His asshole façade couldn't work anymore, now the bastard knew not only that he cared about him, but that he cared about him enough to risk his fucking life for him. When his back collided with his curtain he muttered, "Wie fand er das heraus?" he started to stare blankly at the ground. It was over.

Kyle quirked an eyebrow at Eric who was apparently speaking to himself in German, "What are you doing?" he got up from the bed and started to approach the larger boy.

When Eric noticed Kyle getting closer to him, he shot his head back up in desperation. He needed to catch Kyle in his signature gaze. If he was going to go down, then Kyle was going to go down with him. The Jew stopped in his tracks when he saw Eric's eyes. He remembered this gaze from the first night that Cartman was in his room. Both then and now, he felt absolutely powerless to do anything. But Kyle wasn't going to let Eric get the better of him, especially now that he was just about to unravel the truth. So he actually combated the stare with his own. Kyle felt his heart quicken and he clenched his muscles so that his adrenaline could take over. With the sudden rush he felt his stare intensify as he spoke, "You can't escape this. Tell me why you did it." Kyle demanded.

Eric saw Kyle's eyes turn into a malachite shade of green, with two vertical slits for pupils. At this point he knew that Haifischaugen couldn't help him in this position, for some reason the stare was just not working. Noticing Eric's standstill, Kyle kept on approaching.

The larger by looked away and chided, "I don't have to tell you anything. Make your own conclusions, it should be blaringly obvious by now…" Eric didn't want to delve into it; it would cost him too much. He closed his eyes and exhaled as pain rippled through his chest.

"What should be blaringly obvious?" Kyle inquired further. By now he was standing directly in front of the quivering brunette, and this time _he _had the upper hand.

"Don't do this Kyle. Don't do it." Eric closed his eyes and started to sink to the floor.

Kyle stood his ground and glanced downwards as Eric slid to the floor, "Just say it." he wasn't commanding, he was pleading.

"I won't. Just go. Leave." Eric called out from the ground. He lost, he fucking lost.

"I'm not leaving. Get up." Kyle nudged Eric with his suede boot. Eric wasn't budging.

"You won Kyle, go home. Just leave me alone, I can't talk to you like this. I need to sleep; you have no idea what I've been through this past week, okay?" His voice was muffled. He wasn't crying, but sure as hell sounded miserable. Kyle had seen Eric defeated before, and it was funny as hell back then. But for some reason, Kyle just wasn't amused with his victory over this tormented lump. If anything, this 'victory' felt hollow. Kyle was starting to feel just as pitiful as Eric was feeling now.

Kyle's eyes returned to normal when he realized that Eric was retreating. Kyle painfully smirked and knelt down to face Eric on his level. "It's not about winning anymore. I concede, this doesn't have to be a game anymore. Now that I know about how you risked your life for me, I'll admit, I don't see you the same way I used to."

Eric opened his eyes. They were still large and threatening, but they also looked as though there _should_ be tears present, yet for some reason they were dry. It was as if they were broken, non-functioning. It was difficult for Kyle to see Eric like this. For the past two weeks Eric had been this powerful force that Kyle eventually found strength in. Now Eric was this broken human being, curled up on the ground who probably needed someone as badly as Kyle needed someone two weeks ago.

Kyle knew how to get him to snap out of it, so he stretched out his hand and urged, "Come on. I have no idea how to pronounce the German word for Television. Firnsaynhappyrat?" he knew he sounded ridiculous, but he also knew that Eric would get a kick out of it.

All of a sudden Eric smiled, and closed his eyes again, but this time in amusement. "No no, that's like saying 'television apparatus'. Fernsehen is just fine." He opened his eyes and looked up towards Kyle. His eyes started to not look as broken as they were before, and his pupils were actually lessening in diameter. When Eric felt confident enough, he allowed himself to reach out and grab Kyle's hand.

Kyle was glad that Eric was snapping out of it and returning to his old cocky self, "Firnsehen?" Kyle grabbed on to Eric's hand and attempted to lift him up.

"Fern…shit!" Eric was too heavy so he started to fall back down towards the floor… and unexpectedly took Kyle with him.

"OH CRAP!" Kyle yelled out as he crashed onto Eric's torso. Eric's hands gripped around Kyle's back so that he could break the Jew's fall. His back collided with the wall just as he got a good grip on Kyle. They both fell to the ground as Kyle braced himself into Eric's chest.

After the impact they remained still, unsure of what to say to the other. Neither of them wanted to move, so they stayed on the floor in that awkward position. Kyle eventually looked up at Eric who still had his arms wrapped around his back. The Jew just smiled brightly as he tugged on Eric's shirt. "Fern?" he continued as Eric relaxed and grinned once more. He tightened his hold on his Jew with one hand and brought the other one up to fix Kyle's hat… and to secretly touch his dangling red locks again.

German lessons weren't just a euphemism any more. "Right. Now put them together, 'Fernsehen'." Eric continued to instruct as he felt Kyle's hands creep up to wrap around his neck. Eric intensified his hold and started to tangle his hand in the Jew's curls even further. Both of them started to breathe heavier as their body temperatures started to rise.

Kyle was starting to like these head massages, so he moaned in delight and eagerly gazed at Eric who was now at eye level. Eric's grin grew larger when he heard his Jew moan, and with it his pants grew tighter. With half lidded eyes Kyle moved his head closer to Eric's. When their mouths were just an inch apart, Kyle rolled the word off his tongue like a native German, "_Fernsehen_." He moved his legs so that he could straddle the larger boy's waist. It would only take one quick move to close the gap in between their mouths, but neither of them moved to do it.

Eric's pupils started to grow with intensified lust, and he too spoke with half lidded eyes "Good Jew." He replied into Kyle's mouth as he carried the hand that held Kyle's back towards his round ass.

Kyle felt Eric's hand crawl down his back, and as much as he may have wanted the attention, he knew he couldn't give it to Eric that easily. So he brought out one of the hands hidden behind Eric's neck and placed a finger on Eric's lips, "First. You tell me about San Francisco."

"You want to get raped, don't you?" Eric threatened, it was an empty threat but he _sounded_ serious. He reluctantly stopped his hand, but he kept the sultry eye contact he had with his Jew. It was just as arousing.

Kyle laughed demeaningly, "You wouldn't." he ragged, and then started to playfully poke at Eric's lip, "Now tell me, why did you save me? What do I _really_ mean to you?" Kyle clutched his thighs together so that he trapped one of Eric's legs in a death grip. This caused both of their crotches to rub against each other, and both of them noticed that the other was equally as hard. They both wanted to gasp at the realization, but they also wanted to keep a steady amount of control over the other, so they both went along as if they didn't notice each others dicks throbbing into them.

Eric toyingly bit down on Kyle's finger when it ventured too close to his mouth. Kyle yelped and brought his hand back. Eric enjoyed Kyle's little pout and replied, "I already told you. You're my antithesis. That's why I saved you, my life would have been… oh how did that fucker put it, 'empty and hollow' without you to rag on." He knew that wasn't exactly what Kyle wanted to hear, but he wanted to feel the Jew squirm so he continued to carry his hand down Kyle's back.

Kyle used the hand that Eric had bit to reach back to stop the larger boy's hand from grabbing his ass, "Not good enough. I know I'm not just some Jew for you to rag on to make your life feel complete, if that were the case, you wouldn't have saved my family too. You wanted to ensure my long-term happiness…" he kept prodding.

Eric shook Kyle's hand off of him and replied, "An emo Jew is no good to me, that's why I got you out of this whole 'Stan' thing too." His hand was _almost there. _

Kyle quickly snapped his hand back up to Eric's face. The larger boy winced since he expected to get slapped or something, but instead he felt Kyle's soft hand caress his cheek. He dumbfoundedly glanced towards Kyle who was looking at him with some sort of meaningful stare, "You wouldn't have risked your life if I was just a 'means to your end'. You told me before, you _love_ yourself...heh too much I'd argue." Kyle laughed to himself lightly, but then he opened his eyes to look at Eric once more. The larger boy was looking at him as though he'd been found out; it wasn't a scared look, but it was uncertain. As though Eric didn't plan this part out, and anything that Kyle did after this he'd probably get away with. Kyle took this initiative, and brought his head down to gently rest it on Eric's forehead. Eric kept eye contact, but then the Jew closed his eyes and spoke to him softly, "For you to risk your life like that, I'd have to equal that risk." Kyle carefully started to close the gap in between their lips, "That would mean…"

Suddenly a knock came from the door; Eric and Kyle threw their eyes open and pushed each other off of themselves. A voice sounded in the hall, "Eric, I heard a loud thump! Is everything okay?" It was Liane. She was worried that Eric hurt Kyle for some reason, or vice versa.

"Fine mom!" Eric replied through gritted teeth. He fixed his pants so that his boner wouldn't be so obvious, it was dying down anyway, as were his eyes.

"Kyle, you're okay too?" she called out to make sure that both boys were okay.

"Yeah! Just studying for my German test…" he replied, equally as frustrated.

"Okay, if you need any snacks or anything, just come downstairs and I can make you something." She finished and walked back downstairs.

"Thanks Ms. Cartman." Kyle called back. Eric didn't respond.

They were both alone again, and on opposite sides of the room.

Kyle looked over to the bed where his books were, then back at Eric. He quirked an eyebrow and suggested, "Wanna finish the lesson?"

Eric turned back and smiled at Kyle with a knowing little smirk. He then looked over to the books and laughed, "Persistent aren't we? Why don't we finish the lesson another night when my mother's not home. For now, I think we can call this session closed." He didn't want to end it, but he had a fucking medal to find, and the Jew was too much of a distraction. Especially when the fucker was trying to pry at his emotions, that was fucking exhausting.

Kyle yawned and threw his hand around as to dismiss his statement, "Sure… run away again. I thought you had balls…" he started to walk over to the bed to gather his books.

Eric couldn't resist, "You should know… you sucked em." He joked as Kyle puffed and threw one of the randomly discarded shirts at him. Eric dodged the shirt and threw one back in jest.

"_Right." _Kyle caught the shirt and finished, "Have fun cleaning your room. Wait…" Kyle diverted with a disgusted look as he took note of messy room filled with random clothes, belts, boots and… high heel pumps? "Why did you say it was a mess again?" he picked up a lacy heel and looked at it with incredibly curiosity.

Eric didn't notice Kyle's find so he started to explain, "I'm… missing something. Something I need to find like, right now. A relic that belonged to my grandfather. If I don't find it I'm dead." He didn't want to go into details; Kyle was already upset about the decorations… imagine if he saw something like his _uniform. _Ooh. Eric liked that visual… he pulled over his suitcase that contained his new favorite thing _in the world. _He looked up at Kyle, _well… second favorite._

"Relic huh? How does he know it's gone?" Kyle inquired, dropping the shoe. He wasn't thinking straight, he was still in Cloud 9 from their previous actions, or else he would have known what that 'relic' probably was.

"Let's just say it was part of a set. It's very rare… and authentic." Eric wanted to open the suitcase, but he knew he shouldn't. He caressed it instead.

"Rare and authentic huh? Not some rip off like that hat you're always wearing…" Kyle looked down at the SS hat on the ground. But it wasn't the rip off hat, it was the real one Howard gave him this weekend.

**How'd that get out of the case. **"Right! This is a _fake." _Eric spazzed and gently reached over to the cap on the ground and immaculately placed it on the bed, "The medal I'm looking for is _real."_

"Real… right…" Wait, did he say 'medal'? Kyle finally realized that he was actually _in possession_ of Eric's missing relic. His expression changed from indifferent to incredibly perplexed. "Wait, so… the medal _is_ real?" he peered down at Eric who was making sure the regalia was still on the hat. Huh, Kyle thought it didn't have the regalia on it.

"Yeah, it's a real 1939 Grand Cross of the Iron Cross medallion. It's a really rare German medal. It's from Hermann Wilhelm _Göring_ himself." Eric reluctantly admitted, he hoped Kyle wouldn't freak too badly.

But Kyle was freaking out for a completely different reason, "Oh my god… I bet your family is like… freaking out." he tried to make Eric feel worse about owning something like that.

Eric sighed a deep sigh, "Yeah well, it's a piece of history. Bad history, but nevertheless significant. You can't deny that."

"Can't deny what?" Kyle asked off-handedly, he couldn't believe that he jacked off multiple times on something that was once owned by a top fucking Nazi.

"That this was all…" Eric looked around his room and then back at Kyle, "a significant part of history."

"Sure sure," Kyle was grabbing at his books. Now that he knew the medal was real _and_ was owned by Göring himself, he _really _wanted to go back home and humiliate that thing even more. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed the door handle.

"So I can keep all my posters and you won't bitch about them?" Eric enthusiastically questioned his Jew as though he was asking for a pony for his birthday.

"Right! See ya!" Kyle was out the door, he had torturous activities to attend.

As soon as his bedroom door slammed, Eric eagerly ripped open his suitcase and hugged his Nazi uniform like it was a teddy bear, "sweet….."

Eric could have his cake and eat it too. It wasn't a lie, and it was probably chocolate flavored.

* * *

Both Eric and Kyle spent a majority of their time Sunday night alone, and with some Vaseline. They were so riled up from the night before that it took every ounce of will power they could muster to not jump each other's bones when they met eyes at the bus stop Monday morning. Not only because they were horny beyond imagination, but god damn, wouldn't Stan just freak?

It seemed like forever until the bus pulled up. Stan rushed to the back as always, but when he turned around to look up towards the front of the bus, he noticed that Cartman actually sat _next_ to Kyle instead of _behind_ him.

Kyle didn't seem to mind, he actually smiled and scooted in closer to the fatass. Cartman smiled back brought out his iPod and offered Kyle one of the ear buds with a devious smirk. Kyle graciously accepted, and looked down to see which song it was.

When Kyle saw the song, he actually started to _giggle_ as Cartman translated what the title meant.

Kyle plugged in the ear bud and listened to Cartman who was apparently translating the song as it played.

Something about…. Tiles…

After a couple rotations of Eric translating his favorite Rammstein songs, the bus pulled up to the school and everyone started to get out of the bus. Eric and Kyle decided to stay on for an extra minute until everyone else left to discuss some of the lyrics. Stan actually passed by them, but neither of them noticed him staring holes into their heads.

"So it can mean… 'warm' as in temperature _and…"_ Kyle laughed to himself as Eric put his iPod back.

"Yup. _Now _you get the joke had you said 'Ich bin warm' instead of 'Mir felts warm'. Small difference in sentence structure, huge difference meaning-wise." Eric rose up from the seat and offered a hand to Kyle, who playfully accepted. He quickly pulled Kyle to his feet, but then with his other hand sneakily copped a quick feel. Kyle yelped and Eric started to roar with laughter, but then the red head pushed Eric onto the opposite seat and Eric wasn't so amused anymore.

"AY!" Eric yelled as he crashed onto the dirty plastic. Kyle looked down at him with a sassy expression, but then smiled and turned his nose up at the larger boy. Eric smirked as he watched Kyle stomp out of the bus, obviously just _pretending_ to be offended.

Eric got to his feet one more time, and eagerly made his way up the aisle. The bus lady stared at him morbidly as he left. Eric noticed this and snapped, "Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten… Schlampe…" But as he started to walk out of the bus, he suddenly felt something hit his head. Eric turned around quickly to see a hollow paper towel tube roll on the ground. He glared up at the bus lady, and just as he was about to shout another line of German obscenities the bus lady surprisingly yelled back, "Ich verstehe dich Gör!" She then angrily put the bus into drive and drove off with her own satisfied smirk.

Eric just stood there with his mouth agape. _Note to self: Bus lady speaks German. _When the shock wore off he fixed his bag onto his shoulder.

"Come on lardass, we don't have much time until the bell rings!" Kyle yelled at Eric who started to make his way towards the center of the courtyard. Eric could see Kyle standing near one of the benches; he realized the school put a lot of effort into making the front of the school look presentable. There were patches of grass lined with different flowers – azaleas, pansies, tulips, and the like. They were all different colors, and in the early morning they all gave off that fresh dew scent that made everything seem much calmer. Due to the serenity of the courtyard, many students socialized outside until the bell rang instead of inside the lobby. The lobby was the main hang for the jocks anyway, and unless someone was in with 'that crowd' he or she wasn't welcome in there. When Stan and Kyle were dating, Kyle could go in the lobby since Stan would vouch for him, but Kyle wouldn't' be caught dead in there as of now. Outside was much nicer anyway; it just sucked when it rained. When Eric caught up with Kyle at the bench, they both started to walk together towards the entrance of the school.

"So why did the bus lady throw that tube at you? She some kind of homophobe?" Kyle asked as he brushed up against Eric who resisted the urge of placing his arm around Kyle's small waist.

Instead he mussled up Kyle's hair, "I don't know about that, but one thing's for sure… we can't speak any German around her that we don't want her to hear." They passed the Goth group, and Henrietta was the only one who didn't look surprised at Eric and Kyle's close proximity to each other.

"The busy lady speaks German?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

"Yup. So we need to watch what we say," Eric laughed to himself, "But it's not as though you _could _say anything worth hiding anyway…" he kept walking as Kyle stayed behind.

"Ich weiss… einehge Worten…" Kyle defended himself to the best of his abilities. Eric stopped and turned around, he was impressed! Neither of them noticed some of the stares they were getting from old classmates who were a little more than shocked at their sudden befriendment. Last week they were just starting to tolerate each other, and now they were acting like they actually _liked _each other. This was something worth watching.

Eric turned directions and strolled back to where Kyle was standing, "Wirklich? Was weisst du?" he folded his arms as though he was testing his little Jew.

Kyle rolled his eyes bashfully while biting his lower lip, he concentrated on his vocabulary and pieced together a sentence, "Warm… bedoytet schwool, genow?"

Eric smiled proudly at Kyle, "Stimmt, und?" This was fucking precious. He was so fucking happy with his work; Kyle was actually learning how to speak German from his efforts.

"So…" Kyle reached out his hand and started to use his fingers to crawl up Eric's torso, as though his hand was walking towards his shoulder. "Bist du… _warm _für mich?"

"Ja Cartman… bist du warm für Kyle? Es sieht so aus…" Franz mocked as he and Ulla unexpectedly passed by them on their way to homeroom.

Kyle snapped his hand away from Eric who turned to yell at the two blondes walking away from them towards the school's entrance, "Halt den Mund _Scheißkerl!" Kyle was frantically looking back and forth from Franz to Eric._

_"_Es ist nicht so, als ob wir es nicht schon wüssten, Eric." Ulla glanced back at them both and winked. Franz opened the door for her and added, "Man sieht sich im homeroom…loverboy" both of them disappeared from the courtyard.

Kyle hastily leaned forward to grip onto Eric's jacket and whispered, "_He didn't understand me did he?" _

Eric looked down at Kyle and exhaled exasperatedly, " 'fraid so." He took Kyle's hands and gently released them from his jacket, "But don't worry, they're… amongst friends…" he cracked a half-assured grin, but then the bell rang. Everyone started to head towards the lobby, some looking back at Eric and Kyle who were still standing in the courtyard.

"I know that but… they're not going to tell anyone are they?" Kyle asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. Eric just puffed amusedly and started to make his own way towards the entrance, "Tell anyone what? You're over analyzing this, _as usual…"_

"I'm pretty sure it'll be hell on Earth if rumors start to pop up about us." Kyle reluctantly followed behind, his bag slipping off his shoulder in his rush.

"What kind of rumors? What are you so afraid of Jewboy?" Eric held they door open for Kyle as the Jew fixed his bag and walked in.

"You know what I'm talking about Fatass. I know Franz won't say anything because he's a good friend of mine, but I don't know Ulla. She seems sneaky…"

Eric laughed and let go of the door, "More than you know Kyle. But don't worry, I know her. And what would she say anyway? That we're _dating_?" he joked as he made a left towards his respective homeroom.

"Are we?" Kyle called out as he stood in the center of the empty lobby; his homeroom was in the opposite direction. They never really discussed this, but Kyle wanted to know how _different _things really were.

The larger boy paused. Eric truthfully didn't know the answer, so he turned around nonchalantly and answered, "'Dating' is such a frivolous term. I don't think we're 'dating', I think we're…" Eric searched for the right word.

"Assessing?" Kyle joined him in his attempt to identify the correct term.

Eric inhaled unsurely and looked towards the ceiling, "That's too, technical, but I see where you're going with it… okay. We're…"

"Assessing each other." Kyle finished his sentence.

"Okay, I can live with that." Eric contently agreed. "Catch you later Ky…"

Kyle's blushed, Stan was the only person who ever called him by that nickname. But these were new times, so he went along with it, "Okay…e…" He still wasn't ready to call him that yet. So instead he smiled and quickly changed 'Eric' into, "At lunch?" it still sounded garbled, but he was saved by the second bell. They were now both late for homeroom.

Eric turned to Kyle, "I have tutoring today; I might have to help some kids out. But you can sign up for a _private_ tutoring session sometimes this week if you'd like…" he tilted his head in a toyingly fashion and started to walk down the hall.

"Vielleicht…" Kyle shouted back as he too took off.

Neither of them noticed Kenny behind one the cement pillars.

* * *

Eric entered Anke's classroom as the announcements started to spiel from the speaker.

"Eric, Warum bist du spät? Hast du eine Notiz?" Anke asked Eric as she passed him on her way to blackboard to jot down some notes for their Advanced German class. Franz and Ulla looked at each other and attempted to hold back their laughs, but failed. Nigel and Bert looked over to them and then back to Eric as if he'd provide an explanation.

"Nein," Eric knew he be might get away with his tardiness if he told the truth. "Ich war mit Kyle sprechen."

"Wer ist…Kyle?" Nigel asked unknowingly and glanced towards Franz and Ulla for the answer. Franz just looked back over to Nigel and signaled that it wasn't a good topic to talk about.

Anke stopped writing on the chalk board and questioningly over peered at Eric who had just sat down on one of the desks, "Über…" she prodded futher.

"Nicht über das Wochenende, aber über anderes…" he got out a notebook and started to write down some of the terms she just scribbled.

Anke then looked over to Ulla, as if the girl needed to intervene. Ulla sensed her request and called over to Eric, "Eric, Eric, Wir müssen reden."

"Ich denke nicht so." He dismissed as he continued to write. Ulla then got up from her seat and briskly walked over to where Eric was seated.

"Jetzt Hai." She grabbed onto his desk and glared down at him.

Eric looked up at her, his eyes were growing dark, "Nicht _jetzt_, Netzt."

Ulla flipped her wrist and one of her coils emerged, "Willst du es auf die harte oder auf die weiche Tour machen?" Eric gripped onto his pencil and it snapped in half. He threw it aside and hurriedly arose from his chair and walked out of the classroom. Ulla followed in contempt.

Everyone else just sat back awkwardly.

A couple seconds passed, and then Bert spoke up, "Is she allowed to bring that thing into school?" Franz facepalmed.

Ulla followed Eric into the empty stairwell at the end of the hall. When the hallway door closed on them she turned to him spoke out quietly, "Eric, he's the _last _person that should be involved in this!" he was sitting down on the bottom step.

"Ulla," he called out in annoyance, "I wasn't talking to him about this weekend. Didn't you hear me? I mean, you were there in the courtyard! You heard him didn't you?" Ulla walked over and sat next to him on the cement step.

As she adjusted herself she replied, "Yes I did, but even then, if you get too close to him you're going to put him in equal danger." She turned her head to give him a sympathetic glance.

Eric moved forward and rested his forearms his knees so that he was hunched over, "Don't you think I know that?" he looked up at Ulla to signal his awareness, "But I'm not going to let my uncle's stupid fucking group ruin my life back here. As much as I want to avoid any interference from Howard's side of the issue, I certainly won't let him control my life. " he stood back when he snapped off that last sentence.

Ulla crossed her legs and smirked, "So Kyle's _involved_ in your life back here eh? That's progress Eric; yesterday you weren't quite sure what you meant to him. From this morning I can see that you might have a clue." She rested her elbow onto the next step up and cradled her chin in her palm, glancing at Eric with her signature quirky smile.

Eric smirked back and placed his hands in his pockets, "Several actually, but he doesn't know about what I'm doing in Nebraska, and… I'm going to keep it that way." Eric turned his head which signaled that he was done with this conversation and made his way to the hallway door.

Ulla frowned and seethed through her teeth. _Crap_ She had already told Kyle about Howard on Saturday, but she wasn't going to let Eric know that. She didn't tell Kyle that much anyway, might as well let Eric find out on his own. She watched as Eric left, and when she felt ready she too arose from the step and followed Eric back to the classroom.

When they both entered, the other three students looked in their direction. Anke only looked at Ulla and the younger girl nodded, which indicated that it was taken care of, so Anke resumed scribbling on the board for the next class. Bert however was staring at Ulla's wrist. Ulla noticed his misdirected stare and grinned. As she sat down she flung her wrist up which made the coil emerge again. Bert's eyes grew larger and he nudged Nigel who looked over to Ulla as well. They both fixed their eyes on the shining piece of metal.

She mouthed, _Wanna see it?_

Bert and Nigel nodded enthusiastically.

Ulla's eyes beamed intensely as she flicked her wrist harder and flung the pointed weight attached to the coil into the wall next to Nigels's head. The sharp metal pierced through the surface with a resounding, **DUNK, **and then all of a sudden there was a hole in the plaster.

Nigel shrieked like a little girl and ducked into his desk when he heard the wall next to his head crack; Bert just leaned over his desk and gawked at the damage. The sudden interruption caused everyone else to look over to where Nigel was sitting. They saw a silver string protrude from the wall which led up to Ulla's sleeve.

"Ulla!" Anke shouted, "Vhat was that for?"

Ulla looked up at Anke sheepishly and quickly pulled back on the metal weight which caused it to fly out of the wall and into her hand. She tucked it into her secret wrist case and apologized, "Sorry Frau Anke, I was just giving a _demonstration_ to Bert and Nigel…" Both of the whom were still paralyzed.

"Who were you giving a demonstration to vhen you made that hole!" Anke angrily pointed to the dent in the wall that Eric made last week when he cornered Kyle. Eric smiled deviously and glanced at Ulla, it was looking like he was getting away with yet _another_ act of his blind rage.

Ulla puzzlingly looked at the other dent, and then back at Anke, "That… that wasn't me…" Ulla answered truthfully. Franz looked at both holes and then back at Ulla, he subsequently started to scoot away from her desk. She noticed this and quickly defended herself, "It wasn't! I swear!"

"You're going to have to stay after and fix those holes Ulla." Anke finished as she angrily continued to prepare her lecture. Homeroom resumed as per usual.

* * *

At one point during the school day, Kenny met up with Kyle in the hallway. In the same fashion as before, he appeared next to Kyle's locker and announced his presence, "Hey Kyle… we need to have one of those _talks_ again..." Kenny attempted to talk to Kyle about what happened at the courtyard that morning.

Kyle had enough of Kenny's talks. So he brushed Kenny off and replied, "Enough's enough Ken. Deal with it. We're… assessing each other. That's all." Kyle closed his locker and walked away with the books he needed for his next class.

Kenny looked perplexed, "_Assessing _each other?" he called out. "What does that mean?" he followed Kyle and slipped an arm around the smaller boy's frame. "So it's not just _German _lessons anymore?" He whispered into the red head's ear.

Kyle pushed Kenny off of him and into the set of lockers across from them, "Yup, it's stepped up a notch. So I wouldn't be hanging off of me like that Ken. Lord knows what _he'd_ do if he saw you _disrespecting _me like that."

Woah woah woah. "What the fuck are you talking about, you're…. you're not saying…" Kenny wouldn't believe it; Cartman couldn't have won _that _quickly.

"Guh," Kyle puffed and glanced back at Ken who was still leaning on the lockers, "We're not _dating _Ken. But, it _is_ different now. So I would appreciate it if you'd stop openly hitting on me, _and_ I would also appreciate it if you'd stop acting like a 'guidance counselor' and more like a _friend_. I assure you, that I am confident in my actions and that I know precisely what I am doing." He resumed walking to his next class.

Kenny got up from the lockers, "What do you mean you know 'precisely' what you're doing? You're_ associating_ with the enemy! I'd say you need guidance now more than ever!"

Kyle stood outside the door to his next class and aggravatingly placed a hand on his hip, "I won Ken. It's not really a game _anymore_, but I won the game he was playing with me _before_. So it's different now. I actually have the upper hand. I'm the one holding the leash, so you don't need to worry, I have it under control. Just… stay out of it okay?" Kyle smiled and then waved good bye to his dear friend Kenny.

Kenny still stood outside the door with his shoulders lowered and his head cocked to one side. It was official, Kyle had seriously lost his mind. That, or Kyle really was coming onto something. Maybe he did have Cartman wrapped around his fingers. If that was true, that must be titillating for him - to finally have Cartman as his own personal bitch. But Kenny also knew that Cartman was probably under the impression that it was the other way around, that by having Kyle submit to this, 'accession' was a personal win for _him. _

Cartman and Kyle's relationship was complicated before, but now it was more complicated than ever. Kenny didn't want to analyze it any further, it made his head hurt. So he finally allowed himself to walk away from the threshold. No longer would he step in when he thought Kyle was being intimidated by that fatass, he decided to leave Kyle's safety up to Kyle now. But Kenny knew that he'd always be there whenever Kyle needed him.

Kenny frowned, _if _Kyle ever needed him.

* * *

For the rest of the school day, Eric and Kyle were separated. At lunch, Kyle was visibly upset at Eric's absence. He only took a couple bites of his food and kept looking towards the door, hoping that Eric would pop in for just a moment. The rest of the table wasn't very sure why Kyle was acting so strange, but Kenny knew. When the bell rang to end lunch, Kyle silently got up from his seat and left the others without a parting glance. When the rest of the gang asked Kenny what was up with Kyle, Kenny simply stated that he didn't know.

Kyle's mood lifted when he heard the last bell rang. He ran past Wendy and the rest of his Physics class and rushed down the stairs so that he could meet Eric outside. When Kyle got to the bus, the lady opened the door for him and she too gave Kyle a perplexed gaze. Kyle frowned a bit, remembering that she saw him and Eric openly flirting on the bus that morning, but eager to practice his German he walked onto the bus and said "Danke schön…"

The lady actually smiled and replied, "Bitte…" He cordially walked past her and sat down on one of the front aisles. A couple minutes past and Kyle saw Eric make his way towards the bus, but Stan was before him. Kyle's excitement waned.

When Stan ascended the bus stairs to make his way down the aisle, he stopped in front of Kyle's seat and gave his ex the most disappointed look he had ever given his former best friend in his entire life.

Kyle hesitantly gazed back, but instead of reciprocating the disgusted look, he actually smiled and replied in a mocking tone, "Ich leebe deech neech mare… gay zooruck zoo dinay… hayssliche Frau…"

Stan narrowed his eyes and replied, "You're gone. You really aren't there any more, aren't you? He killed you. That bastard killed my best friend." He turned around and continued to walk down the aisle to his seat.

"I was dead long before he got his hands on me, Stan. It's no one's fault but yours. If anything you should be _thanking_ him." He sadistically looked back towards his new most hated enemy.

"Thanking him for what? For turning you into some Jew-Nazi? Yeah… thanks asshole." Stan threw his bag onto the seat and glared out the window towards Cartman who was about to enter the bus, "Thanks a whole fucking bunch."

_Jew Nazi. _Kyle frowned, _Stan really is an idiot isn't he? What did I ever see in that clueless moron._ He thought to himself as Eric started to ascend the stairs. Kyle turned away from Stan and brightly smiled at his Fatass. However when Eric actually sat behind him instead of next to him, Kyle's smile quickly dissipated. Stan noticed this too and reveled in his own little victory, he started to chuckle to himself. Kyle heard his muted retort and scowled at his former best friend, then turned his attention to Eric worriedly. He whispered, "_Why aren't you sitting next to me_?"

Eric gave an assured grin, "_It's not me._ _Ulla just reminded me that we can't be too open about these new changes_."

Kyle scoffed, "That's why I dumped _his _sorry ass!" he looked towards Stan, "Don't tell me you're pussying out too! And what does Ulla have to do with this anyway?"

"Trust me, she's involved. And there _are_ reasons why we can't. Otherwise, I'd be all for it. But for now, we have to lay low." Eric replied as he discretely placed his hand over the seat, inviting Kyle to take it, offering _something _in compensation.

Kyle didn't, "What are these _reasons_? And why do these _reasons_ involve Ulla?"

Eric frowned "I can't say. It's bigger than us Kyle, just trust me, please." He took his hand back and shuffled through his bag to retrieve his iPod again.

Kyle sat back and gawked at Eric's sudden compliance. More surprising to Kyle was the fact that Ulla was somehow involved in their affairs. Was she trying to weasel in on their, _assessment_? Kyle was initially perplexed at that realization, but then all of a sudden he remembered what she told him Saturday night. About Nebraska, and the hate group that they were trying to stop. Maybe Eric's withdrawal was just to protect him from those freaks… but that was what Stan did! Stan's 'withdrawal' eventually led to their break up! Kyle wasn't having any of that.

"I want to schedule an appointment with you." Kyle added before Eric plugged in his headphones.

Eric looked up from his iPod and quirked an eyebrow at his Jew, "We can meet after school you know."

"No. I want to meet with you during your tutoring hours." Kyle insisted.

"Why?" Eric asked caustically.

"Because," Kyle smiled, "I need tutoring." He replied like the smart ass he was.

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sure Jew, I'm free Wednesday, how's that?"

"Sounds perfect," Kyle finished and relaxed into his chair.

"Here," Eric passed Kyle an ear bud.

Kyle turned his head and stared at the outreached ear bud. Hesitantly, he reached over to grasp it out of Eric's hand and plugged it in. As Kyle quietly listened, Eric translated, "_Only once the clouds have gone to sleep, you can see us in the sky. We are afraid and alone…" _Kyle closed his eyes and listened to Eric's soft voice.

"_And God knows I don't want to be an angel_"

* * *

All day Tuesday Eric kept a healthy distance away from Kyle, albeit with much reluctance. Kyle knew that Eric had his best interests at heart, but it infuriated him to no end that Eric was following the same path Stan took when it came to 'protecting him from outside forces'. Kyle had previously believed that Eric was past all that bullshit, but apparently not. Apparently Eric was just as chicken as his ex.

Eric in turn knew that Kyle was upset about his withdrawal; especially since Stan dumped Kyle for almost the same reason. Protection from a hate group, but for Eric it was different. His uncle was actually targeting Kyle's family specifically. In Stan's situation, there was no real reason to worry at all due the fact that the attack was an isolated incident. Eric had reason to worry though- if he didn't intervene, his lack of action meant certain death for Kyle and the rest of the Jews at the Synagogue where the attacks might take place.

When Wednesday arrived, Eric kept up the 'separated' act during the bus ride. However when lunch hour rolled around, this would all change.

Kyle stayed behind after his German class ended. When everyone left Anke called out to him, "Kyle, you are doing so vell! You have the top grade in the class, vhich is not surprising, but still! I am so glad that you are taking an extreme liking to the German language!" she congratulated as she stacked the classes' assignments on her 'to grade' pile.

"Thanks Frau Anke, I'm glad I'm getting better too." he replied as he took a seat in the middle of the room.

Anke gazed at Kyle, and then at the tutoring sheet. Kyle had booked the entire time slot. Oh boy, she remembered Eric telling her about how he 'talked' with Kyle that morning. "Kyle, you… need some help vith the upcoming project?" she certainly _wished _that's what this was.

"Something like that, yeah." Kyle dismissed as he brought out a clean sheet of paper and a pen.

Anke sighed and gave a suggestion, "Do you… vant me to stay and help too?"

A shiver went down Kyle's back, "I think E… he and I can handle it Frau Anke. Thank you for offering though." _Please don't stay!_

Anke conceded, "Okay, if you need me Kyle, I'll just be down the hall…" she slowly gathered her belongings and made her way towards the door. Anke crossed paths with Eric in the hallway. Kyle could hear them start to argue in German. He didn't understand what they were arguing about at first, but when Anke punctuated, "**Zieh ihn da nicht rein**!" Kyle got a good clue.

Eric angrily stormed into the classroom. He was wearing his black ensemble again, and he had that intimidating look on his face, but as soon as they locked eyes he calmed down. Eric turned around and shut the door behind him. He called out to Kyle, "I know you don't actually need help with your German."

Kyle reclined into the desk as he too started to relax, "I actually do. We have this upcoming project about German 'Märchen', or something like that."

Eric didn't buy it, "So you don't want to _talk."_

"I have nothing to say to you." Kyle coldly replied.

Eric exhaled disdainfully and walked up to the opposite desk, "Well, Rosenrot is a German folk tale, you can use _that _one_." _He suggested as he sat down and crossed one leg over the other, showing off his leather boots.

"I don't want to use Rosenrot." Kyle replied as he tried to control his rising emotions.

Eric's heart sank, "Why not?" It was like, _their _song.

"Because… I don't want to." Kyle knew what that song meant to them, and that's why he didn't want to use it. He was too disappointed in Eric at that point in time to use that song as the basis of his upcoming project.

"Fine then. Use Erlkönig." Eric answered off handedly.

Kyle jotted that down, "What's 'Arylkounig'."

"It's the story that Dalai Lama is based off of." He briefly explained.

"Tell me the story." Kyle pressed.

Eric gave Kyle a teasing smile, "Now _that_ would be cheating _Kyle Liebling_." He pulled out his iPod and scrolled through it until he found the song. "Here," he placed the iPod on Kyle's desk, "listen to the song and tell me what you can pick up."

Kyle plugged in the headphones and started to listen to the song, he couldn't understand that much of it, but the words he _could_ pick up he wrote on his piece of paper. By the end of the song he had maybe about 10 to 15 words. He then unplugged Eric's iPod.

Eric notice that he finished so he asked, "So what did you get from it?" He took back his iPod.

Kyle looked at his notes and tried to make out a story from them, "A kid and his dad are in an airplane. These voices call to him, and by the end of the song the kid dies." Kyle read it off and then laughed at how morbid that sounded, "Is that right?" he looked up to Eric for assuage.

Eric laughed back, "That's basically the jist of it, let me explain. The story of Erlkönig dates back to Goethe and Schubert as Rosenrot does. In the story, a father takes his sick son into a deep forest on their way back home to their farm. Because the kid is sick, he keeps having hallucinations about an Elf king who continues to invite the kid back to his castle. The kid is frightened and keeps cautioning his father that an 'Elf king' is trying to take him away, but the father dismisses it as nonsense and keeps riding. During the ride the kid keeps crying 'Father, Father, can't you hear the Elf King?' But his father keeps ignoring him. By the end of the trip, the father decides to check on his son because the kid's protests are getting louder, but when he takes a closer look at his son, he finds out that his kid is dead."

"And this has to do with the Dalai Lama, how?" Kyle asked rightfully so.

Eric knew he'd ask that question. He himself had no idea why Rammstein chose that title, but Ernst informed him shortly after listening to it, "Rammstein basically turned the horse into a plane and told the story from there. The Dalai Lama hates to fly."

After jotting down that information, Kyle then asked "Is that the only difference between the song and the real story? What's the fucked up twist to it that they always provide?"

"What? _Child death_ isn't fucked up enough for you? Jeeze…Well if you'd noticed, the _father_ was the one who killed the kid at the end of the song. He accidently strangled him when the plane's cabin pressure was dropping." Eric further explained as Kyle wrapped up his report.

"Hm. In Rammstein's version, the father seemed to be more afraid of the Elf king than the kid was." he aggressively tied in the tale to their own current dilemma.

Eric picked up on Kyle's allusion and passively combated, "But the father had the kid's best interests at heart."

Kyle snapped his head up and growled at Eric, "Yeah, and he ended up _killing_ him."

Eric wasn't going to let up, "At least the _Erlkönig _wasn't the one that killed the kid. I'm pretty sure the father would have much rather killed his own son than to let some beast get to him first." Their voices stated to grow louder.

"No, didn't you hear? The Erlkönig gets the kid's soul anyway! I think the kid would have _much_ rather avoided giving that burden to his father. I think the father needs to _trust_ his kid, and stop trying to fight his battles." Kyle essentially shouted at Eric who was growing just as irritated.

"I think the kid has NO idea what the Erlkönig has in store for him, and that the FATHER is _trying_ to AVOID the kid from coming in CONTACT _with_ the Erlkönig!" Eric finished as he leaned over his desk and slammed his hand on Kyle's desk to punctuate his statement.

As a result of Eric's irrational behavior, Kyle decided to end the allusion and jump to the heart of the issue, "I know about the hate group in Nebraska."

Eric released his tension in bewilderment, his face mirrored this sudden change in attitude, "You know about what…" he repeated Kyle's claim in utter disbelief.

"Ulla told me about your uncle and how he wants to attack my family." Kyle answered as stoically as he possibly could.

Eric opened his eyes even wider. There were no secrets between them now. Everything was out in the open, and Eric felt fully exposed. But maybe this was actually a good thing, "Then you know the severity of this situation. You know that I'm essentially the only one who can stop him from hurting you."

"I don't want you to fight my battles." Kyle reiterated.

Eric could believe that Kyle didn't understand the magnitude of this conflict, so with an exasperated sigh Eric continued, "Kyle, this isn't' about 'fighting your battles'. My uncle and his group are INSANE. I'd know, I was there this weekend. What they have in store for you and the Karmichaels is far beyond anything _you_ could prevent!" He uncrossed his legs and leaned into his desk while folding his arms.

Kyle was pretty sick of Eric not being direct with him, "And what _are_ you doing to prevent it?"

Eric unfolded his arms and took off his cap and placed it on the desk in front of him. With both hands he started to massage his temples, "I can't tell you, you already know too much. I don't know what Ulla was thinking when she told you about this whole thing. I mean, she was the one who cautioned _me_ to make sure that _you_ stayed _out _of this! And now, you're telling me that she actually informed you _herself_." He was growing a migraine from this.

Kyle reached out and grabbed the hand that was massaging Eric's temple, this caused Eric to direct his attention immediately towards his Jew, "She didn't tell me everything. She only told me that you've been spying on the hate group and that she was working on a plan to stop them with the information that you give her."

"Then that's all there is too it. There _is_ no more." He took his hand back and gathered his books, "and that's why we can't hang out like we have been. You can't be seen near me if I'm going to be _their leader_."

What. Kyle breathing hitched. He could not believe what Eric just said, "Ulla… said nothing about you being their leader…" his voice started to crack. Not only was Eric involved in some fucking hate group, but he was their fucking _leader_ now? Tears started to well over his eyes.

Eric stopped what he was doing and shot his eyes back at his Jew, "She didn't?" _uh oh_

"**You're leading them?" **Kyle cried out in horror, his hands covering his mouth.

Oh god… Eric moved in closer to Kyle and grabbed a hold on the Jew's forearm, "It was the only way our plan could have worked! This way I can oversee all the groups' operations and ensure that my uncle never truly achieves his ultimate goals!" he tried to calm Kyle down, but Kyle was just getting started.

Kyle took his arm back and brought it into his chest, as though he had to make sure his heart was still working, "**How could you do this to me? How could you put yourself in this position after you became… after you became…" **his breathing quickened as he entered into a full fledged panic attack.

Eric got out from his seat and stood in front of Kyle's desk, "Became what Kyle?" he knelt down so that they were at level with each other- Kyle in his seat and Eric kneeling on the ground next to him.

Kyle fell forward and collapsed into Eric who took him in welcomingly. With one arm Eric cradled Kyle's midsection, and with the other he brought in the Jew's head into the nook of his neck. Kyle latched onto Eric's jacket and cried into his shoulder, "I…. don't know…" Eric shushed Kyle and rested back onto the desk behind them. As Kyle sobbed, Eric nuzzled into Kyle's mass of red curls and gently gave his Jew another one of his favorite head massages.

When Kyle started to calm down, Eric shifted his chest so that he could hold Kyle out in front of him. As Kyle reached out and perched himself from Eric's chest, he felt Eric carefully wipe away one of his tears, "I only agreed with becoming their leader so that they couldn't get to you. As I said before, I can't exist without you Kyle, and I will do _whatever_ it's going to take to prevent you from being separated from me." Eric carried his hand to his mouth and discretely licked the tear from the digit.

Kyle held his weight with one hand, and carried the other to the place above Eric's heart "You're separating us _now _by letting this situation tear us apart. I don't want to hide anymore, Monday morning felt amazing, why did it have to change? Is the situation really that bad? What can I do to help?" he pleaded as he felt Eric's steady pulse under the palm of his hand.

The larger boy placed the hand that previously supported Kyle's midsection and grasped at Kyle's hand on his chest, "You can let me protect you from this. No one else can do this but me Kyle. I don't doubt your ability to make a difference, I mean you've been fending me off for years – which is a formidable task let me tell you." He prided Kyle who just shook of the 'compliment'.

"Then why Ulla is involved? What is _she_ doing?" Kyle asked as he settled into Eric's lap.

Eric took his hand off Kyle's and moved it towards the Jew's hip so he could gently stroke it, "She's working here in Colorado so that she can stop the plans that I set up as the group's leader back in Nebraska. We're working together to make this all work out."

Kyle reached back and held Eric's hand on his hip, "I want to be a part of this." He stated.

"You don't have the skills. It's not just smarts Kyle, its brute strength." Eric reached out to poke at Kyle's bicep, which was pretty measly to say the least.

Kyle retaliated by poking at Eric's pudge, "Ulla doesn't look so tough, and neither are you Tubby."

Eric gripped harder on Kyle's hip which caused the Jew to yelp, "Looks can be deceiving Jew. Ask some of the kids in homeroom."

Kyle tore Eric's hand off of him, "I don't care. The point is, if this involves _me_ then _I_ need to be involved." He glared at Eric, who in turn glared back at him. They weren't going to give into the other's wishes. Kyle wanted to be a part of it and Eric wanted just the opposite.

To gain the upper hand in the argument, Eric remembered a similar event in their lives where Kyle tried to bite off more than he could chew, "Kyle do you remember when you tried to save me in that cave during that whole Manbearpig thing?" he placed his other hand on Kyle's hip.

"Yeah when you crapped treasure?" Kyle poked at Eric's pudge again.

"That's beside the issue. The point is that you couldn't save me. Stan and Kenny had to bail us out and if I didn't pass you to Stan when he swam underwater to retrieve us, you would have _died_." Eric informed of yet another time he was ultimately responsible for saving Kyle's life. The Jew listened on and lowered his eyes as he took in Eric's lesson.

Eric continued, "Kyle you have a tendency to take on more than you can handle. This Nebraska thing is another one of those situations where you should just leave it to someone who has the experience necessary to make a difference. Ulla knows what she's doing. She's had the training necessary for this job."

Kyle remained silent, but then suddenly perked up, "If I remember correctly, I was the only one that was _willing _to save your fat ass! I'm the only one who gave a fuck! And I'm _still_ probably the only one who would give a fuck if something happened to you now!"

"That doesn't mean you should just throw yourself into this thing." Eric scooted Kyle off him and placed him on the floor next to the desk, "Your emotions would get the best of you." Eric started to get up off the ground. He didn't feel like arguing any longer.

It was now or never. If Eric left now, Kyle knew that he would never have the chance to make this next statement truly effective. So he reached out in time to stop Eric from leaving. With a deep breath, Kyle finally gathered enough confidence to sat this next sentence, "And _your _emotions wouldn't get the best of you… _Eric_?"

Eric's World Stopped Turning.

As soon as Eric heard Kyle say his name, he knew that things would never go back to the way things were. It was impossible now. Kyle _finally_ viewed Eric has his equal, which meant there was no discrepancies in how they perceived each other anymore. There were no overinflated egos which hampered each other's views of each other. With this monumental event, Eric was actually able to come to the realization that Kyle finally saw the human being lying beneath his rough exterior. By calling him 'Eric', Kyle essentially called off the war, which meant there were no walls separating the two.

Eric hesitantly looked over to Kyle to confirm that this was real life. When they locked eyes, Kyle gave Eric a small, meek smile. He knew; Kyle knew that there was no turning back now. He was ready to take the next step into their relationship. There was no need to 'assess' each other anymore. When Kyle called Eric by his first name, that meant Kyle had already accepted him for who he was. The assessment was over; Kyle figured that Eric had already done so much for him during his lifetime that the need for such formalities was now unnecessary.

That was why. When Eric lowered himself to where Kyle was sitting. He allowed for Eric to gently cup his face. And deliver the kiss he'd been waiting for ever since he realized that Eric wasn't just the ignorant, racist, selfish stupid-ass bastard that he made himself out to be.

No. As Kyle felt Eric's lips caress his own, he understood that there was someone else present inside Eric that didn't care about the fact that he was just some scrawny ginger Jew that up until now, had only worked _against_ him. When Kyle slipped his tongue into Eric's inviting mouth, he understood that Eric thought of him as something much more than some 'antithesis'. Something, that didn't have a title, something that was too big to even _have_ a title. A word, that didn't exist in the English language, because it only existed between he and Eric.

Eric greedily brought Kyle's head closer to his and delved deeper into Kyle's mouth. He couldn't place the emotions coursing through his body, nor did he care to place them. All he knew was that he'd never felt this complete in his entire life, especially now that Kyle was bringing his arms up around his neck–seemingly urging Eric to take this even further. Still attached to Kyle's mouth, Eric happily obliged by wrapping his arms around his Jew's midsection and leaning down to carefully place Kyle's back onto the floor. Continuing their passionate kiss, Kyle wrapped one of his legs around Eric's hips and the larger boy responded by sneaking a hand out from Kyle's back and onto the hem of his Jew's shirt. As Eric's hand slipped under the shirt, he expected to feel continuous soft skin, but instead, Eric felt an unexpected indentation on Kyle's bare stomach.

Momentarily breaking the kiss, Eric rose up to gaze at what it was that his fingers had just grazed across. Kyle opened his eyes to see why Eric had stopped the kiss; he noticed Eric had his hand still placed on his stomach.

Eric lifted his hand and started to trace the scar across Kyle's midsection. He'd forgotten about the _other half_ of his surgery. Whenever Eric looked at his _own_ scar, he never really thought about how Kyle had the same one. But it made sense; it was _his _kidney that was keeping Kyle alive. Eric had never seen Kyle's scar this closely before, it was so… intriguing.

"You have a matching one you know." Kyle finally called out from beneath him, raising his hand up to tuck a stray brown lock of hair behind Eric's ear.

Eric looked up from Kyle's torso to meet eyes with his Jew yet again. His deep emerald eyes were truly breathtaking, even more so now that they were longing for _him. _Eric puffed contently as he responded, "I was just thinking about that. It seems so long ago that the surgery took place." He started to laugh, "The funny thing was that I really didn't want to give you my kidney, _at all_."

"Figures." Kyle's hand landed down to at his side. Nevertheless, Kyle smiled back up at his Fatass. Eric's eyes too were really something when he was this emotional. They weren't deep and threatening like they were when he put up his defensive stance, instead, they were actually quite the opposite. His irises were a warm autumn brown which wisped around his stark black pupils with darker and lighter shades of mahogany. They were actually, _inviting_. Kyle was pretty sure that no one on Earth had ever seen Eric like this, that he was indeed _the first_.

Marveling at this fact, Kyle reached up to pull Eric back down so that they could resume their passionate embrace. Eric closed his eyes and was about to kiss Kyle once again, but he heard the door handle jiggle. Time was up. They both flung off each other as quickly as possible and scrambled towards their desks, but Anke was already inside, and quite puzzled over the fact that both boys were crawling on the floor.

"What wrong? Did you drop something?" she asked as she walked over to possibly help the boys search for whatever is was they were looking for.

"Yeah, dumb ass Kyle dropped one of his contacts…" Eric lied as he pretended to look for a contact.

"Found it!" Kyle yelled out, reaching out to grab at the non-existent contact.

Anke let out a puff of air and resumed walking to her desk, "Ach so, Vell you two better get going, the next class is about to start and you shouldn't be late _again_."

Both of the boys got to their feet individually and frantically gathered their belongings, "Okay Frau Anke, bis morgen!" Kyle called out as Eric opened the door for both him and his Jew.

"Tschüss!" Anke called out as they left the room together.

* * *

Eric felt as though since Kyle already knew about Nebraska, that there was no point in avoiding him any longer. So he instead made a conscious decision to spend as much time as he possibly could with his Jew. He wouldn't let the threat of Howard finding out ruin everything he had worked for. Ulla couldn't say anything either, she was the one that basically brought Kyle into this in the first place. So any warning that she might give would just turn her into a hypocrite. After Wednesday, Eric only had Thursday and Friday to spend with Kyle before he had to leave for Nebraska that Friday night. So they made the best of it. For instance, at the bus stop the next morning, they pulled out _all_ the stops.

"You should say something to the bus lady. I mean, you _were_ a dick to her on Monday." Kyle suggested as they watched the bus turn the corner onto their street.

Eric shook his head and smirked in disgust, "I'm not saying anything to that hag, she can suck it." He dismissed Kyle's notion completely as his Jew pleadingly hung onto his arm.

"**Eric!**" Kyle yelled in protest. Saying Eric's name was so _new_ to him, and they both were so _thrilled_ whenever it popped up.

So much so, that when Eric heard Kyle shout his name in such a bold manner, he predatorily peered down at his Jew and whispered into his ear, "…_say my name again_…"

Kyle giggled and turned around to wrap his arms around the larger boy's shoulders. Eric snaked his hands around Kyle's waist and shuddered when Kyle seductively rolled the name off his tongue again, "_Eric…_"

Eric hungrily nuzzled into the nape of Kyle's neck and planted devilish, hot kisses down the length of his collarbone, _"weiter…" _he urged his Jew to say it once more.

Kyle hastily weaved his fingers through Eric's fluffy brown hair. His fake SS cap was knocked off in the process, but Eric could care less._"mmm Eric…"_ Kyle moaned as felt Eric's hands travel down towards his ass.

Cough.

Eric and Kyle quickly looked over towards the other side of the sign. They had forgotten about Stan.

The bus pulled up which broke the awkward silence, and Stan anxiously walked towards the entrance.

"I assure you, he's as good as you remember him Marsh!" Eric shouted out as Stan stepped onto the bus. Kyle scoffed as he watched his ex miserably flip Eric the bird from inside. Delighted at his ex's torment, Kyle turned his head and pecked Eric on the cheek, and then they too walked up to the bus' entrance.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Kyle prodded Eric, still encouraging him to say something to the lady.

The lady was actually looking at them, as if she expected them to say something.

Eric sighed, and to make Kyle happy he muttered, "Es tut mir leid. Du bist keine Schlampe."

"und du bist kein Gör." She replied, nodding her head as if she accepted his 'apology'.

Eric smiled embarrassingly and Kyle hugged him from behind. The both walked a couple of aisles down and sat down together on one of the seats. Eric retrieved his iPod and they both listened to more Rammstein songs on their way to school.

Even during school, they refused to hide their newfound interest in each other. For instance, Kyle didn't want to sit at Kenny's lunch table anymore. He decided that he would stay after his second mod class _every day_ to join Eric for his tutoring hour.

"And see, if you bring these index cards home you can place them around your house and that way, you can associate the word with the item!" Eric cheerfully suggested as he gave a stack of cards to another freshman girl from Kyle's class.

"That's awesome! I should have thought of that before." She reached her hand out to retrieve the cards, but Eric quickly raised them out of her reach.

"Now keep in mind, these cards only work if you actually _put _them up, _and_ on the right objects. For example, Eine Microwelle ist…"

"A microwave." The girl answered.

"Good! And Ein Kuhlschrank ist…

"A refrigerator." The girl responded correctly again.

Then Eric glanced over to Kyle, who was currently eating his sandwich over by Anke's desk. He asked the girl with a different tone, one that Kyle would pick up, "und ein _Fernsehen_?"

Kyle smiled deviously and looked back at Eric. The girl noticed the exchange and confusedly responded, "Isn't that a Television?" Eric and Kyle were still locked in a staring contest from across the room, basically undressing each other with their eyes. She was growing uncomfortable, and finally Eric responded, "Yes, it's a television. It's just an, inside joke, that my dear friend Kyle and I have."

"Oh… okay." She nervously shuffled through her cards. Eric started to do that pencil motion again and Kyle exhaled while shaking his head in false disapproval. Suddenly the girl spotted a word that she couldn't remember the definition of, "What's an _Elekrtoherd_ again?"

They stopped their perverted games and looked towards the girl. Eric just laughed awkwardly as Kyle rolled his eyes. In this case it meant, 'cold shower'.

After school they decided that they should finish up all of their homework that night so by the time Friday rolled around, they could spend the whole evening together before Eric left. When Friday came, Stan surprisingly wasn't at the bus stop that morning so Eric and Kyle had no reason to hold back. They probably would have went at it anyway even if Stan _were_ there, but regardless his absence was welcomed. When the bus pulled up they both greeted the bus lady auf Deutsch, and when they arrived Ulla and Franz were in the courtyard to greet them.

"So are we taking you to the airport tonight?" Ulla spoke up, snaking a hand up to Eric's tie and pulling it down so that she could get a better look at him. He dressed up today, she wondered why.

Eric choked and grabbed his tie back, "Yeah," he coughed, "It makes sense. We can talk more on the way there." He adjusted it so that he wasn't choking him any longer. Kyle looked at Eric and then back at Ulla… when did they become so close?

Weary of their actions, Kyle stood in between Ulla and Eric, "I want to go too." he chimed in.

"Pfh. To Nebraska? They'd rip you apart…" Eric quickly responded as he mockingly tussled Kyle's hair.

Kyle fought back by elbowing Eric's gut, "No stupid, to the airport with you!"

Ulla shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Eric scoffed and accusingly pointed his finger at her, "You were the one who warned me to keep Kyle out of this! Now you're telling me that you think he should come _with_ us?" Kyle folded his arms and turned his head away.

Ulla reached out to pull at Eric's tie again, "It's just to the airport…"

Franz batted her hand away, "Um, Ulla. Erinnest du dich, über was wir am Sonntag sprachen?" he mentioned offhandedly as he nervously checked his phone for Twitter updates.

Kyle turned his attention to Franz and snapped, "Oh that's just mean. Don't speak German when I'm here. And you said something about 'speaking' and 'Sunday' so I'm assuming that you guys talked about something on Sunday that you guys don't want me to know…"

Eric laughed, "Yeah Franz, Kyle's starting to learn some German so you can't pull that card."

Franz glanced down at Kyle and smirked, "Is that so? How are you coming along?"

"I know enough," Kyle swayed back and forth as he bragged, "It's not too difficult, I've been able to pass all of my tests." Ulla nodded, seemingly impressed.

"A hem." But Eric wanted some credit.

"Eric helped." Kyle added in quickly. The larger boy smirked and grabbed Kyle's waist to bring him in closer. "What are you talking about, I'm the only reason why you know as much as you do." He commented as Kyle started to play with Eric's tie as well. "Why _are_ you dressed up today?" he asked as Ulla joined in.

"I know! You look so good when you try…" she chirped and ditched Franz to go stand by Eric's other side. Franz pouted as he glanced at his own jeans and messy button up shirt.

Eric loved the attention, "It's not a big deal, it's just some presentation I have in my AP Poli Sci class today."

"Guh, isn't that the class you have with Wendy?" Kyle mentioned. Wendy was actually in the courtyard as well, and when she heard her name she curiously looked over to the group.

"Yeah, we finally finished it and now we have to present our arguments to the whole class." Eric explained as he kept his hold on Kyle's waist.

"What's it about." Franz asked as he stepped in closer to reclaim Ulla who was currently engrossed in the conversation.

"Affirmative action. I'm pro she's con." Eric explained further.

Kyle suddenly turned around to face Eric, which caused them to separate "What? That's weird; I thought it would be the other way around. You're not one to support _diversity_…" he snidely remarked as Franz joined in, "Tell me about it."

"Well our teacher likes to mix things up a bit, so she assigned us different sides." A voice came from behind them.

Eric and Kyle knew who it was, but Franz and Ulla had never met her before. Eric closed his eyes half way and peered over to his estranged debate partner, "Mrs. Dougherty's a tough one." He blankly responded to Wendy who invited herself into their discussion.

"Do you have the powerpoint?" She asked in a stately tone as Ulla and Franz noticed that she too was dressed for the occasion- Brown jacket with a matching pleat skirt, light purple blouse with amethyst accessories and cute tan heels to match.

"Right here." Eric brought out a flash drive, "You don't think I'm that much of an idiot do you? After all those times I saved you this summer when you blanked during cross examination?" he scorned, obviously still bent out of shape over the whole ordeal.

"Well, you were the one who hardly ever came prepared…" Wendy reached back and combed her manicured nails through her hair. Eric fucking loved Wendy's hair, and she knew it.

But he wasn't going to let her make an ass of him, not again "And look what preparation did for you! You have to just _have_ it Wendy, it's going to take more than a bunch of books to get into law school." Eric chided as he saw Kyle sneak away.

"Like you'd know. You can't just talk your way in Cartman, you might be able to charm your way into getting an A in Dougherty's class but law school? Yeah right. I'd love to see what your LSAT score will be." They continued to argue. Franz liked the girl's spunk, but Ulla thought she was annoying. Kyle just wished he wasn't there.

Eric had enough of this, he knew that he was _way_ better than Wendy at practically everything having to do with politics, "At least I won't have to suck any professor's dick to get noticed… freaking skank." he snapped coldly, really meaning it as he pocketed his flash drive in a hurry.

Wendy had enough of his misogynistic remarks from this summer and she didn't want to hear them now, "Fuck you asshole. You're just jealous that I _have_ that option, but knowing you Eric you'd probably do it anyway. You're such a whore for attention." She turned around, "You better be ready because I'm going to rip you to shreds." She called out as she walked to the entrance.

"At least _I _do it only for the _attention." _Fucking ho; Eric really did hate her.

"You want to be a lawyer Eric?" Ulla asked, brightening the mood.

"Maybe. I'm combining my oratorical skills with my love of arguments, so being a lawyer would match that perfectly." Eric answered as he reached out to grab Kyle's hand, urging to come back.

"You have a long road ahead of you, law school is tough. Our dads would know." Franz looked over to Kyle.

Kyle felt Eric tugging him back, so he complied and responded, "It's not easy. And not to side with Wendy but it _is _going to take more than your…" he looked up to Eric and furrowed his eyebrows, "Charm… if you even really have any to begin with." Kyle laughed at the thought.

Eric let go of Kyle's hand and walked towards the school, "Screw you guys I'm going to homeroom."

"Hey! Wait up! What time do you want us to pick you up?" Ulla yelled out as the bell rang. Kyle joined Franz at the tail end.

"Midnight, it's always going to be midnight." Eric replied as he opened the door for Ulla.

"Am I'm coming?" Kyle asked as he followed Ulla through the door.

Eric jokingly closed the door on Franz who banged on the outside in retaliation, "Maybe Jew. We'll see." He replied as Franz swung open the door and stepped in. He ran up to Ulla and they went to their homeroom, Eric stayed behind to see Kyle off, "See you at Lunch?"

"Ja, bis Mittagessen." Kyle replied as he grabbed onto one of Eric's hands.

Eric gripped back, but then let go "Tschüss"

* * *

The rest of their day played out normally – they nagged each other in front of Eric's students during his tutoring hour and listened to Rammstein on the bus ride home. The only thing different was that Kyle actually got off at Eric's stop. Once they both reached Eric's front lawn, Kyle spoke out, "So what should we do, we have all evening until we leave at midnight."

Eric reached into his suite jacket and pulled out his keys, "I'm not even quite sure you're coming with us Kyle, there's a lot of stuff that you really shouldn't know." he walked up the stoop and opened the door.

"Then that means I am definitely going now. And I expect you all to keep me up to date." Kyle quipped as he turned around to see the bus drive off.

Eric turned around when he noticed Kyle wasn't following him into the house, "Kyle, what did I tell you? If you're going to be a part of this then you're going to have to be able to _physically_ defend yourself." He left the door open for when Kyle decided to come in.

Kyle stopped looking at the bus and growled, "What for? Are you guys actually fighting them off?" He walked in the front door and slid his book bag off his shoulder. He noticed Eric's book bag lying on the ground next to the door so he placed neatly placed his next to it. After he made sure nothing was falling out of it, Kyle looked up to find Eric lazily slouching on the couch.

When Eric saw Kyle approaching the couch he responded, "Basically. And there's a lot of them. You're not going to be able to do it, so honestly you should stay out of it. It'll only infuriate you if you know what's going on and can't do a thing about it." Kyle was standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

Not wanting to sit down, Kyle argued, "That's what I don't understand. I've been able to fight _you_ back before…" That was then, this was _now_.

Eric knew the times have definitely changed and he wasn't the miserable little punk he used to be, "Kyle if I wanted to I could probably kill you with my bare hands."

The last time Kyle fought Eric it was one quick punch to the face and it was all over. So he puffed "I doubt it."

Shortly after said fight, Eric actually started to take his Tai Kwon Do classes seriously, "You've never driven me to the point where I _wanted_ to kill you, _literally_ that is. I wouldn't do _now_ it, luckily for _you_." Eric stretched out and rested his legs on the coffee table in front of him, "But trust me Kyle, if I needed to, I'm not above snapping someone's neck."

Kyle glared at Eric's relaxed state, disgusted as his 'assuredness', "Then do it!" he coaxed, "Fight me right now Eric." He stepped back and sported some boxing pose, "Let's just see how tough you are. I'm dead serious." He looked so fucking cute… trying to be all tough in his sweater vest.

Eric held in a laugh as he bore witness to Kyle's absurdity, "Calm down Jew, I'm not fighting you." He moved to get up; he couldn't sit there much longer without breaking into hysterics.

"You're just scared that I'll win." Kyle held his pose as Eric strolled by him on his way to the stairs

"Come on Kyle. Let's _relax_ or something. We have a lot of catching up to do." Eric boldly smacked Kyle's ass, insinuating what he meant when he said 'catching up'.

Feeling the sudden sting, Kyle twisted back and kicked Eric's shin, but it just caused the larger boy to stumble slightly – as if he tripped on a pebble. Kyle marveled at Eric's new found strength, but hid it by calling out "Pussy." The bastard still turned down his challenge…

When Kyle walked into Eric's room, he noticed that it was completely organized. No more clothes on the ground, no more paper's scattered around everywhere, and that god damned banner was placed back onto the wall. But seeing the room so clean made Kyle remember why it was so messy in the first place. The poor son a bitch probably spent so much time trying to find it, "Ever find the medal?" Kyle asked to bring back up Eric's _terrible loss. _

Eric already accepted the inevitable, "No. It's gone. I'm thinking about making a new one."

A new one? Kyle doubted that ever happening so he responded, "Hm. That sounds, difficult…" More like insane.

This was something Eric didn't want to hear, "Well, I don't really have a choice now do I? It's either make a new one or get killed by my uncle." Kyle inhaled and walked over to Eric's bed. As he forcefully sat down on the comfy sheets, he imagined yet again how awesome the day would be when Eric found out that Kyle had it all along. He just had to wait for the _perfect _opportunity. Kyle looked around the room to see where Eric went. As he glanced around all four corners Kyle was reminded of all the fucking different kinds of propaganda the bastard kept.

Yet having the medal actually made Kyle less pissed off about these decorations, it just made them all seem ridiculous. But he still didn't like them. "I'm still pissed about these decorations." Kyle commented as he found Eric hunched near his desk.

He was plugging in his iPod to charge it back up, "You said you wouldn't bitch about them"

Kyle didn't remember this happening, "I did?" he leaned back against Eric's pillows and stared at the ceiling. There were no posters there, but there was tape… as if he had a poster _over his bed _at one point. Weird.

"Yeah, before you left." Eric got up from the floor and turned around to face Kyle in his bed, the beautiful sight that was.

"Whatever." Kyle stopped looking at the ceiling, which was now creepier than the walls, and noticed Eric was staring at him. Flattered at Eric's trance, Kyle carried his hand up to his rest his head against his palm and turned to his side so that he was facing him.

Eric took in the sight and sat on the bed to lean in, "Wanna go somewhere else?" he suggested as he sneakily placed a hand on Kyle's thigh.

Kyle inhaled and touched the hand kneading his leg, "I dunno, wanna go out?" he looked up at Eric who was currently looming over him. He was pretty attractive with his rolled up sleeves and sloppy tie, another make out session was definitely in order.

As if he read Kyle's mind, Eric commented, "I need to get changed." He reluctantly moved to get up, but Kyle jumped up in protest, "Don't! You look good in a suit and tie." He latched onto one of Eric's shoulders and stroked the piece of silk dangling from Eric's neck.

Satisfied with Kyle's compliment, Eric positioned himself back onto the bed. With a malicious grin the larger boy moved his head directly next to Kyle ear and whispered softly, "Well I at _least_ need to spiff myself up. Do _you_ need to change?" he grabbed onto the end of Kyle's sweater vest and cupped the love handle underneath.

Kyle contently laughed under his breath and stopped playing with Eric's tie. He moved to wrap his arms around his Eric's neck and whispered back, "I just need to fix my hair." Kyle reclined back down onto the bed and took Eric with him.

Positioning himself over the feisty red head, Eric enthusiastically grabbed a handful of those delicious curls and marveled, "How _do_ you fix your hair? It's so fucking _wild_!" He really just wanted to bury his face in Kyle's unruly mane, but his Jew pouted and batted Eric's hand away "It's an _organized_ mess, Eric. There's a method to my madness." Despite Eric's comment, Kyle was sufficiently turned on by Eric's rough handling of his hair. With a devious little grin, Kyle lifted himself up and brought his face to the nape of the brunette's neck. Eric wasn't sure what Kyle was trying to do, so he curiously brought his hand back to Kyle's head to encourage his behavior. After intentionally breathing some hot breaths onto Eric's soft skin, Kyle delicately ran his tongue down the length of Eric's jaw line.

"Oohhh you fucking…" Eric closed his eyes and moaned in absolute ecstasy. It was just too fucking much to have Kyle suck at his neck like that, so he carried the hand not supporting Kyle's head and tucked it under the Jew's back. Opening up his eyes again, Eric steadily pushed Kyle towards the baseboard and positioned himself in between the Jew's legs. He could _fuck _Kyle like this. Looking down towards his crotch, Eric dared to press his erection right inside the crevice of Kyle's jeans where he presumed his ass to be. Breathing heavily, Eric panted "Where ever we're going, we better be fucking _alone." _

Kyle kept sucking on Eric's neck when he felt himself being pushed forward, but stopped to gasp when he felt Eric press his dick into him. Digging his fingernails into Eric's shoulders he cried out, _"You're pushing it, Tubby… and no pun intended." _

Eric ignored Kyle's protest and started to rock against his jeans, which provided his cock with _much_ needed friction, "Hardly." His mind started to cloud as he felt himself edge over,  
"Why the fuck are we leaving again?" he whined as he slid the hand that held Kyle's back downwards.

Realizing that Eric was getting just a tad too ambitious, Kyle aggressively shifted his leg out from the side and forcefully pressed his knee against the brunette's package before he could thrust back into him. With his junk now in clear and present danger, Eric's eyes bulged out of his head and with extreme reluctance, abruptly halted his assault on Kyle's jeans. Just as he was about to give his Jew a piece of his mind, he felt Kyle grab his face and nag, "Because I don't _put out _until _at least _the third date. Creep."

Through his delicate fingers, Kyle could see Eric displeasingly scowling down at him. But Eric's dashed hope only caused Kyle to laugh, "You didn't think it was going to be _that _easy did you"

Eric carried his hands to Kyle's legs and literally _threw _the Jew off of the bed. As Kyle landed with an enormous 'THUD' on the ground, Eric growled "_Cocktease_…". Not permitting to let the Fatass handle him like that, Kyle angrily reached out for a book from under Eric's bed and threw it at the larger boy's head. Not expecting such a sudden retaliation, Eric was quite startled when the book landed square onto his forehead and he too fell off the other side of the bed. Roaring with laughter, Kyle yelled from the floor "Dumbass!"

Eric just grumbled incoherently.

Now having to cope with Kyle's new set of boundaries, Eric found himself resorting to other means of 'stimulation' for the rest of the night. For instance, after fighting for another hour over Kyle's 'direct' establishment of said boundaries, Eric continued to help Kyle with his German assignments-, which both considered to be an equal source of entertainment. Eric loved hearing Kyle attempt to speak German, and Kyle just loved hearing Eric speak German period.

After breaking a couple of those previously set boundaries, which was honestly bound to happen due to the fact that 'German lessons' weren't always just 'German lessons', Liane eventually came home to find Eric and Kyle in the Kitchen going over more appliance names. The 'Fernsehen' card had obviously been…messed with. Then after eating a late dinner, and subsequently receiving more and more mixed stares from his mother, Eric finally ended their extended 'German lesson' and went up to his room to pack.

"I can help if you want. You shouldn't just pack your black ensemble Eric; try something new for god sakes. Not like I _give_ two fucks about _what _you wear to that god awful place…but still" Kyle called out from downstairs.

Eric was halfway up the stairs when he suddenly stopped to consider Kyle's request. He didn't _need _help per se, but ever since he discovered the origins of his uniform he had always wanted to have Kyle 'accidently' see it. It was some kind of morbid fascination, to have Kyle and a Nazi uniform in the same room. However Eric didn't know how Kyle would react, and that uncertainty nerved him, but absolutely thrilled him at the same time.

"Um… okay…" Eric haphazardly replied… _here goes nothing_. He ascended the stairs completely and dashed into his room to plan out how he would make this fantasy become a reality… with out going _too_ far.

"What's the rush?" Kyle asked as he got up from the couch, "We have time, Ulla won't be here until what, Midnight?"

"Yeah but, I want to get this over with. I hate packing." Eric excused himself as he nervously paced his room, deciding whether or not he should just pull it out right then. Kyle was on his way up, and each step was like another tick of a clock for him. By the time Kyle walked into his room, he decided to have it brought out last. "Well I'm going to go get some stuff out of my shower, you just… hang tight, k?" Eric perked as he walked past Kyle on his way out the door.

"Okay…" Kyle had no idea why Eric was acting so flighty, and he didn't just want to 'hang tight', so he decided to go ahead and just look through Eric's closet to pull out some things that he thought would look good.

When Eric walked back into his room he nearly dropped everything in his hands when he saw Kyle in his closet. Kyle looked over when he heard the bottles hit the floor, Eric was looking down on him as though he had seen a ghost, "What?" Kyle called out as he glanced at the shirt he picked out for him, "You don't like it? I thought you'd look good in green…"

Eric kicked the bottles out of the way and nervously grabbed the shirt of out Kyle's hands, "No it's perfect!" he exclaimed sporadically, "I'll just… throw this in… " He sprinted over to the suitcase and literally threw the shirt in, "Hey, I have a better idea. Why don't you sit on the bed and tell me the color and type of clothes I bring out so that we can make better use of our time together, okay?" Eric was just _full_ of ideas that day let me tell you.

"I think I'm passed that now… don't you?" Kyle commented as he reached down to grab some of the bottles off the floor.

"Then this should be easy for you… here what's this?" Eric pulled out a pair of jeans.

Kyle placed the bottles in the suitcase and got up to walk towards the closet, "Blau Hösen… come on Eric… let me…"

"And this!" Eric blocked Kyle's path by handing him a yellow shirt. The red head exhaled exasperatedly and reached out to collect the shirt, "Ein gelb Hemd."

Eric kept quizzing his Jew until everything was packed. By the end of the process, Kyle was bored out of his mind- this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Okay Eric, we're done… and by the way, I was under the impression that I'd at least pick out _one _of the outfits for you to wear this weekend." He snapped as he closed the top of the suitcase and started to zip the sides.

"Not… so fast Kyle…" Eric interjected as he slowly reached in his closet to pull out the garment bag that contained his most _precious _of possessions.

Kyle whipped his head around to see Eric pull something else out of the closet, "What's that?" he asked innocently enough, opening the suitcase back up for Eric to add the last item.

Eric's breathing started to grow deeper, he changed the tone of his voice to sound much more sinister, "Something…very important to this mission." He held the bag in his arms as though he were carrying a small child. Kyle noticed the change in the larger boy's demeanor and stood back to allow Eric access to his suitcase. He watched as Eric approached the bed and gently placed the bag into the suitcase. When Eric straightened himself back up Kyle asked, "Am I not allowed to see what that is? Is it… _that _integral to the mission?"

"You can open up the garment bag Kyle. I guarantee you won't like what you'll see, but go ahead." Eric's eyes grew; this was turning him on more than the grinding session they had earlier that day. He eagerly eyed Kyle's hand delicately grazing the surface of the garment bag, "How so?" he inquired defiantly as his fingertips touched the zipper.

The anticipation was driving Eric wild as he watched Kyle's hand reach to the zipper, but when he saw Kyle actually pull at it, something suddenly welled inside of him which made him want to stop Kyle from opening it altogether. Yet as he stepped forward to stop him, Eric became paralyzed as he heard the zipper come undone, and the blackness of the uniform exposed.

Kyle wasn't really sure what it was at first, it just looked like Eric's regular black jacket with some patches on the color and some stripes on the front. So he reached inside the dark bag and reached around the coat portion of the uniform. Eric stumbled forward and rested himself on the edge of his bed; he couldn't believe that his Jew was actually _touching _the thing. This was more than he'd hope for; he should stop this right now… it was just too much.

But Kyle wasn't done investigating, he still was unsure of what exactly was in his hands. Yet as he brought it out into the light, and more of the regalia surfaced from it's previous enshroudment, the reality of what Kyle was _actually _holding hit him like a fucking freight train. Kyle quickly looked over to his right hand, at the red cloth beneath it, he knew what it was. With a shriek Kyle threw the entire fucking thing back onto the bed and took several steps away from what he knew now was _a fucking Nazi uniform. _

"Oh my god…" Kyle kept looking at his hand. It touched it. It touched the fucking armband. He peered back up to the bed to confirm this, but unfortunately it wasn't just his imagination. The thing was really there.

"It's part of the mission Kyle. I need to look _convincing_ if this is going to work out…" Eric explained through his arousal, standing up from his bed to confront his Jew. Yet as Eric started to approach Kyle, who was reduced to a shaking pile of nerves, he suddenly screamed out from beneath him.

"_BULLSHIT_ YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Kyle ran over to where Eric was standing and smacked him clean across the face with a resounding 'CRACK'. He continued to yell, "**You enjoy it don't you. Standing out in front of all of them in that fucking thing. How could I have ever believed that you changed? You **_**are**_** just some stupid, ignorant, backwards Neo-Nazi aren't you? WHY ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE THIS THING?" **he pointed to the uniform on the bed.

Eric cringed as he reached up to his face to sooth the stinging hand mark that was pulsing in deep, heavy, painful throbs across his cheek. "It wasn't originally mine!" The intense slap to the face cleared Eric of any and all arousal; instead, he was actually starting to become threatened. Not by Kyle per se, but of this whole situation.

"**What do you mean? Where else could you have gotten that thing!" **The medal was one thing, but Kyle didn't know that it originally came from something like _this. _Kyle originally thought that Eric's family got the medal from some thrift shop, not from.. not from this. Maybe he shouldn't be involved in this after all, looking at that uniform made Kyle realize that this was more than just some _idle _threat.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Eric simply stated as he moved to gently place the uniform back into the bag, his pupils growing in diameter.

"Try me you son of a bitch. Are you related to one of em? What? Your _Opa's _some kind of Jew killer? **HUH**?" Kyle rushed out to throw Eric off of the garment bag.

The larger boy hastily turned to face Kyle who quickly stopped in his tracks. Eric's dark eyes pierced though Kyle's soul as he closed them half way and calmly spoke, "Not _my_ grandfather…" he smirked, "_But Franz'"_

Kyle's anger suddenly waned in place of shock. "What?" No…

"Herr Karmichael, Ernst's father, was responsible for killing many Jews, Kyle. He was a member of the Allgemeine-SS task force, Kyle. This here," Eric nodded to the uniform, "Was _his_. But the Karmichael's don't know that I have this. As a matter of fact, I'm not very sure that they know the extent of how deadly their relative was."

"So how do _you_ know." Kyle spoke out as moved his attention to the blood red armband poking out of the garment bag.

Eric never stopped looking at Kyle, "My grandparents fostered him when his parents were sent away to Germany for the Nuremburg Trials. They were informed of everything that Ernst's father was accused of." He explained further, but then deviously added, "He was one of the officers who manned the death camp at Birkenau…"

Kyle didn't want to look at it anymore, so he closed his eyes and cried out "This is.. this is too much…."

Eric noticed Kyle was starting to crash, so he moved in closer for support, his eyes still menacing, "You can leave now Kyle. I won't blame you if you do…"

"No… I won't. I can't." Kyle desperately reached out to pull Eric closer to him, the larger boy encased his Jew in a tight embrace. They stood together like this in the center of the room until Kyle spoke out, "Why is this happening Eric? Why are you doing this?" he slightly pushed himself back from Eric to wearily gaze up at him.

"I already told you why." Eric reiterated, keeping his arms wrapped around his Jew.

"No." Kyle shook his head, "I don't want you to do this. Not if it means that you have to wear _that_ thing. Not if it means you have to put your life on this line! Not if…" Eric suddenly brought out one of his hands to place it against Kyle's cheek, stopping him from shaking his head and rambling on about what he _shouldn't do. _"I've made up my mind Kyle. The plan is already set." He lectured as the red head looked on defiantly.

Kyle reached up and grabbed Eric's hand off of his cheek, "Then I am going to be a part of it." He glared up at Eric with his bright malachite eyes, showing off how serious he was about his involvement.

Eric grinned pleasantly when Kyle showed him those brilliant, furious orbs of his. It meant that he was on board, and that he could finally finish this, "And as I said, we'll just have to see about that… oh and Kyle?" he closed his eyes preemptively.

"Yes Eric?" Kyle eyebrow's perked up inquisitively.

Eric kept his grin as he gently dropped his arms away from Kyle, but then opened his eyes revealing a glare much deadlier than any he had ever given Kyle to date. Capturing Kyle in this death gaze, Eric frowned venomously he brought up one hand to deliver a powerful blow across Kyle's own face.

With a terrible 'BOOM' Kyle hit the floor. **"Never fucking hit me like that ever fucking again."**

**

* * *

**

Ulla and Franz weren't quite sure why _exactly _Eric and Kyle weren't talking to each other, but the bright red hand marks stretched across their faces gave a pretty good hint.

"So you're going to bring up the _suggestion_ that we made Sunday?" Ulla finally broke the silence from the back seat; they were almost to the airport.

"Yes, as much as I don't want to, I understand its significance." Eric replied in vague terms, his eyes still enlarged from the previous fight. Kyle was angrily resting his head against the palm of his hand as he gazed out the window from the middle row.

"Keep taking notes, the first of the two dates is coming up." Franz added, looking towards Kyle who still seemed to be oblivious of what they were talking about, "We need to get working." He concluded.

"I'll bring back what I can." Eric snapped, looking sideways towards Kyle who was still angrily gazing out the window at Denver's skyline.

Nothing more was said as Anke drove up to Southwest's departing flights. When the car stopped, Eric quickly opened the door and silently carried his bags out with him. However before he closed the door all the way, he gave Kyle a quick knowing look. Eric was sending him a message, reminding him about what this communal effort was for- him. When the message became clear, he slammed the door shut all the way and turned around to walk towards the airport's entrance.

Kyle watched on as Eric trudged away from the car. He was still pissed, but not just about the slap to the face. He was pissed about how yet again, he was being 'saved' and couldn't do a god damn thing about it. To make things worse, it was _Eric _who was saving him. Eric…

_Eric… _not _Cartman_.

Eric was the one who saved him from that Smug Storm those many years ago, and it was _his_ kidney that kept him alive to this very day. And now, Eric was the one sacrificing everything he once was in order to ensure Kyle's well being. Eric had to give up everything for this; he had to essentially abandon his life's calling so that Kyle could live to see another day. Suddenly realizing all of this, Kyle experienced a change of heart, and decided to open the door back up, "Eric!" he cried out from the car.

Eric, who was halfway towards the entrance, stopped in his tracks when he heard Kyle's stark cry emanate from the distant car. Eager to see why his Jew suddenly wanted his attention, Eric whipped his head around in time to see Kyle jump out of the car and dash towards him. He dropped his bags. They had forgotten their fight, and had forgiven their actions. Eric smiled brightly as his eyes returned back to normal and ran out to welcome Kyle's leaping body into his own.

Letting go of all their past reservations, Eric and Kyle frantically nuzzled into each other as Kyle whispered longingly, "Don't let them take you away from me Eric, not when I just got a hold of you… you god damned bastard…" he chuckled into the larger boy's beating chest. Eric let go of Kyle slightly so that he could respond, "Not a chance Kyle, You're too god damned _precious_ to ever let go of…you fucking crazy-ass Jew…" he laughed alongside the red head beneath him, tightening the embrace once more while gently resting his head onto Kyle's soft curls. They held on to each other as though they believed the Armageddon was raining down upon them, and this was their final minute left on Earth. Back at the car Ulla watched on contently… but Anke and Franz were gazing at the two with their mouths open in bemusement.

Not wanting to let go, Eric reluctantly pulled away from Kyle, which caused his Jew below him to questioningly peer back up. Kyle's deep emeralds reflected off of the bright lights surrounding walkway up to the gate. His own autumn wisps glistened as he took in this sight once more in the hopes that this image will once again bring him out of his altered state… but his Jew did him one better. Feeling the timing just right, Kyle decided to take his turn by slowly closing his eyes and meeting up with Eric's unsuspecting lips. While not quite _expecting_ his Jew to make such a daring move _in public_, Eric nevertheless closed his own eyes and vigorously kissed Kyle back with the same intensity he displayed during their first kiss just two days ago. Through its warm and passionate assuage, the kiss signaled to both of them that this separation would only be temporary and that Sunday would come eventually. Eventually…

Kyle's tongue slipped through the dark crevices of Eric's inviting mouth one last time before he finally disconnected, peering back up to get some kind of parting utterance.

Feeling Kyle part from him, Eric inhaled steadily while looking one last time. By how Kyle was looking at him; Eric knew that he wanted him to reconsider. But there were dire matters to attend to that Kyle just didn't know enough to fully understand. So as Eric painfully let go to gather his bags, he looked over to Kyle and soothed, "Sorge dich nicht Kyle, ich habe andere Pläne. Erstaunliche und wundervolle Pläne für dich".

After hearing Eric's parting words, Kyle meekly brought his hands up to his chest and ended, "Bis Sontag?"

"Sontag," Eric concluded as he solemnly continued his path to the gate, not having the heart to turn around.

Kyle however remained standing where Eric left him and determinedly watched as his significant other disappeared into the airport.

"You really don't know how much you mean to him." Ulla called out from behind Kyle, forgoing her previous task of beckoning him to come back to the car.

"No. I do. Because now I finally understand that I really do feel the same way." He discontinued staring ahead when Eric completely vanished before him, and turned around to face Ulla, his expression unfaltering "I've always wanted to see the good in him, and now I do. He's…" Kyle glanced downwards and then slowly back at Ulla, "really doing this for me isn't he?"

"Yes. He _loves_ you, Kyle." Ulla simply stated, throwing all other suspicions to the wind.

Kyle didn't want to hear that. That was the last thing he wanted to hear, "And here I am… powerless to do anything." He changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on the validity of Ulla's statement.

"Don't take it personally Kyle. If you could defend yourself properly, we'd let you become an integral member of this operation. But to be honest Kyle, you'd just get in the way."

Hearing that made Kyle even more upset, so he flung himself around and stormed past Ulla towards the car. He had enough of being the helpless mother fucking _princess_ stuck in the mother fucking _bell tower_, just _waiting_ for his _knight in shining armor _to come and _fucking _save him.

And Kyle had just the _fairy godmother _to help him _get to the ball. _He briskly reached into his pocket and dialed the number.

After a couple of rings the secure line picked up, "_Je vous avais attendu…mon ami" _The voice answered.

Kyle smiled and hummed their code phrase, "בא לי, אהובי"

* * *

**The German - Corrected by TerryxRage**

Eric Liebling! Wir sind fast dort, wir holen Sie am Southwest Arrivals ab. Okay? – Eric! We're almost there. We will pick you up at Southwest Arrivals, okay?

Anke… Warum holst du mich ab? Meine Mutter sollte das tun! Dies sollte keine große Sache sein. Ich bin müde, Ich habe Hunger, und ich möchte wirklich nach Hause gehen und spielen… Bioshock 3 vielleicht. Alles, um meinen Verstand von dieser Situation fern zu erhalten.– Anke, why are you picking me up? My mother was supposed to! This wasn't supposed to be a big deal. I'm tired, hungry, and I want to go gome and play some video games, Bioshock 3 perhaps. Anything to get my mind off this situation.

Es tut mir leid Eric –I'm sorry Eric

_Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern. So funktioniere ich nicht. – You can't intimidate me, I don't work that way._

_Ist das richtg Ulla? Nun denn, lass uns sehen wie beständig du zu meiner Einschüchterung bist, wenn ich nahe bei dir in diesem kleinen Auto sitze, oder?– Is that right Ulla? Well then, let's see how resistant you are to my intimidation when I'm sitting next to you in that small car_

Er weiß es? – He knows?

Wie fand er das heraus – How did he figure it out?

Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten… Schlampe… - Mind your own business, Bitch.

Ich verstehe dich Gör – I understand you, brat.

Ich weiss… einehge Worten…- Ich weiss einige Worten – I know some words.

Wirklich? Was weisst du? – Really? What do you know?

Warm… bedoytet schwool, genow? – Warm… bedeutet schwul, genau? – Warm means gay, right?

Stimmt, und? – Right, and?

Bist du… _warm _für mich? – Are you, _gay_ for me?

Ja Cartman… bist du warm für Kyle? Es sieht so aus" Yeah Cartman, are you gay for Kyle? It looks like it…

Halt den Mund _Scheißkerl! – Shut up asshole!_

Es ist nicht so, als ob wir es nicht schon wüssten, Eric.– It's not like we don't know already, Eric

Man sieht sich im homeroom…loverboy– See you in homeroom, loverboy

Eric, Warum bist du spät? Hast du eine Notiz – Eric why are you late, do you have a note?

Ich war mit Kyle sprechen. – I was speaking with Kyle.

Wer ist…Kyle? – Who is, Kyle?

Über… -about

Nicht über das Wochenende, aber über anderes…- not about this weekend, but about other things.

Eric, Wir müssen reden.- Eric we need to talk.

Ich denke nicht so – I don' t think so.

Jetzt Hai – Now Cartman.

Nicht _jetzt_, Netzt. – Not now Ulla

Willst du es auf die harte oder auf die weiche Tour machen? – Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?

Ich leebe deech neeh mare… gay zooruck zoo dinay… hayssliche Frau – Ich liebe dich nicht mehr, geh zuruck zur deine.. hässliche Frau – I don't love you anymore, go back to your ugly woman

**Zieh ihn da nicht rein– Don't bring him into this.**

Märchen - Folktale

weiter - again

Es tut mir leid. Du bist keine Schlampe.– I'm sorry. You're not a bitch.

und du bist kein Gör– and you're not a brat.

Erinnest du dich, über was wir am Sonntag sprachen– Do you remember what we were talking about Sunday?

Ja, bis Mittagessen – Yeah, I'll see you at Lunch.

Sorge dich nicht Kyle, ich habe andere Pläne. Erstaunliche und wundervolle Pläne für dich – Don't worry Kyle, I have other plans. Amazing and wonderful plans for you.

**The French:**

_Je vous avais attendu…mon ami – I have been waiting for you… my dear friend_

**The Hebrew:**

בא לי, אהובי – Come to me my love

AN: Everything was pretty much explained in chapter, and I don't know how much of you like fluff, but get your load here... because this is probably going to be the 'fluffiest' chapter for a while.

Oh and if anyone has any questions more about the workings of Haifischaugen, it's basically Eric's coping device when he feels threatened or really upset. He also uses it when he's horny… which is hinted here, but that's for later chapters.

**NOTE: I made a disclaimer in Chapter 5, but the concept of this story was made pre-200 and 201. I'm not going to change it. So the only inconsistency that you'll find with continuity in this story is with Cartman's Lineage. Pip? He's a zombie possessed by Damien. Done.**

Please Review! I was so thankful last time! It helped so much to know that you all love it so far! 33


	9. Poisoned Apples and Dark Forests

AN: The Hate Group is back in this chapter, and so is my disclaimer that I do not share any of their views, **whatsoever**.

I also want to mention that **starting next chapter; I'm going to be changing the name of this story from** _Endlösung_ to **Märchen on the main Search Page**. I wanted to go somewhere with the whole 'Final Solution' concept, but once I looked at where my story was going, I decided that 'Märchen' honestly made more sense as the story's title. However the concept of Die Endlösung is still prevalent in this story, so that hasn't changed. Just the title will.

-Märchen Chapter 8-

"_We cannot talk here, wait until you get back home and we will dizcuss zis in detail._" The line went dead.

Kyle quickly snapped his phone shut. He understood the severity of this situation, he was about to cash in the one favor Christophe owed him for when he eased his death 8 years ago. A plane took off over his head, the gust it stirred set up an odd mood, foreboding almost. But Kyle wasn't one for premonitions, so he continued his pace towards the car. Ulla was currently walking behind him as they headed back, "Who was that?" she asked innocently enough.

He didn't want to sound rude, but Kyle had to make sure Ulla didn't get into this aspect of his life as well, "None of your concern." he quipped as he climbed into the middle aisle of the car.

Ulla stopped when she heard Kyle blast her all of a sudden. She scorned at the red head, at his 'ungratefulness'. With an annoyed passing glance Ulla stepped into the back seat and bore daggers into the back of Kyle's head for the rest of the trip. Noticing Ulla and Kyle's tension, Franz and Anke did not comment on any of the events that had just played out, riding in silence instead.

Kyle hadn't felt this stressed out in his entire life. When did everything become so unpredictable? Was it really his fault? Or his choosing? No, he couldn't have predicted this whole hate group, the Nazi uniform thing, but now he was _willingly_ getting involved. Kyle didn't believe that he was getting in over his head, if anything he wanted to believe that it was _his place_ to intervene. Why did he feel so strongly about this whole situation? Did it have to do with these new found feelings for Eric?

No, it couldn't be that simple. He shouldn't give that bastard all this credit. Kyle had been giving in too much, I mean, they were… _together _now. Whatever, _together _meant. Kyle was starting to grow uneasy, maybe he and Eric were moving too fast. Or maybe, this uneasiness he was feeling was due to the fact that he felt as though Eric was still underestimating him.

Yes… that was it! Eric still viewed Kyle as weak. The whole animosity thing might have died down, and sure Eric might have some new found respect for him, but Kyle was almost certain that Eric still viewed him as hopeless. That fat bastard _had_ to of still viewed him this way, or else he wouldn't feel as though he needed to fly all the way to Nebraska to 'protect' him. Kyle cringed, maybe he didn't like this new Eric. Maybe he didn't like him at all.

But could Kyle blame him? I mean, Eric was the one who pulled him out of the garbage so to say. So Eric honestly saw the damn Jew at his worst. Maybe Eric deserved to treat him this way. But was it so bad?

Why wasn't Kyle happy with this? Just a second ago he was nuzzling into Eric, saying that he just got a hold on him and how he didn't want to let go and now he felt sick, the reality was finally hitting him.

He was in a relationship with Eric Cartman.

Maybe it was the adrenaline that previously kept him from realizing this; that he actually developed feelings for the bastard. But now it was set in stone, and all of this Nebraska shit was happening around him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Kyle was literally starting to feel nauseated, but thankfully Anke just pulled up to his house.

Wordlessly, Kyle grabbed his things and exited the van.

The Karmichaels watched on in dismay, and Frank felt as though he needed to break the awkward silence, "What's up with him?" he looked over to Ulla as Anke put the car in reverse out of Kyle's driveway.

Ulla was looking out the window at Kyle who was slowly, agonizingly trotting up to his front door. She sighed and looked forward aimlessly, "He's just coming to terms with a lot of different things." Ulla was still pissed, but when she picked up on Kyle's emotions she at least understood why he was being so stand offish.

Franz wasn't too surprised, but he was still baffled "Shouldn't that be a good thing? That he's stepping back and looking at everything that's going on?"

Ulla let out a sad laugh, "It's overwhelming for him. Your whole mind and body structure changes when you come to the realizations that he's coming to terms with now. Especially when you don't realize that they've happened. It's confusing, and sometimes you doubt yourself and everything happening around you. You go into denial. Especially for him, just weeks ago Eric was his most hated enemy."

Franz attempted to look back towards Kyle, but Anke was already driving away from the house. He asked instead, "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Kyle will be fine… however he's at a breaking point." Ulla looked back at Franz to see if he was following, "When everything comes crashing down, and when you come to the realization that everything has changed." She held out her hands to further illustrate her point, "Sometimes you look at yourself, and your situation and you don't like what you're getting into. This is what Kyle's feeling. Something tells me that by the end of this weekend, we're going to be seeing some new interactions between Eric and his 'little Jew'."

* * *

Kyle was collapsed onto his stoop and curled into a fetal position. His eyes were huge and bewildered as he stared at a spider that was attempting to crawl up the center step. It was too big, so every time it reached the plateau of the arising step, it would crash back down due to gravity. Kyle was so lost in thought that he focused all of his attention on this spider; it was trying so hard to climb that fucking step. It's long sleek black legs, like needles digging into the cement, trying so hard to grapple onto something so that it could pull itself over the edge. Yet whenever it's front two legs reached over, it's other legs would pick themselves up, but the weight of its abdomen just made it crash back down. Kyle watched at least 20 rotations of this happening, his mind a mess of nothing. He didn't want to think of anything else, or else he'd probably just scream on top of his lungs and wake up the whole neighborhood.

So he mindlessly continued to watch the poor spider, but then on the 21st time, he decided to reach his hand over to the arachnid that was scrambling to get right side up. When the spider noticed that Kyle's hand was in front of it, it reeled back into an attack pose and stayed there for several seconds. Kyle didn't falter, he just stared at it's flared legs and fanged mandibles and kept his hand calmly placed out in front of it. When the spider noticed that the hand was passive, it slowly moved forward and carefully rested itself on Kyle's waiting hand. Stoically, Kyle lifted his hand and rested it on the top step; keeping it there until spider realized that it had moved. Noticing its new location, the spider carefully dismounted off of Kyle's hand and crawled off to the other side of the stoop where it scurried into a hole in the linoleum. Kyle took back his hand, but then felt his phone vibrate.

He closed his eyes, and shifted around so that he could reach in his pocket. He looked at the number, it was restricted, "Hello?"

"What is wrong? What do you need?"

"I need you to come to Colorado…"

"What is eet? Is eet Cartman?"

"No… I mean…. It's a long story. I'm fine, but I'm definitely cashing in my favor."

"Okay zen. But you realize you only geet one wish. Anyzing you want in ze world, so be careful of what you choose."

"Christophe, I want your strength."

"….my what?"

"I want your strength."

"What do you mean _my strength?_"

"I mean I want to be as strong as you."

"For fucking god's sake, why?"

"I don't want to talk about why."

"Well in order for me tzu train you I am going tzu have tzu know ze situation at least."

"Ugh, let's just say that I'm going to probably have to fight off a bunch of larger guys."

"Oh sheet, what is eet my love… I can help you.."

"NO. This is why I'm asking for your strength. I'm going to be doing this myself."

"Kyle, eet has taken me all 16 years of my life tzu get tzu where I am tzuday. How long do _you_ have…"

"Not long, I have a feeling I might only have a week."

"Fucking Christ, what ees going on?"

"I'll tell you later, when you get here. For now, I just need to know if you'll do it."

"…you want me tzu make you into a killer?"

Kyle closed his eyes and exhaled, "Yes."

"Not everyone has ze ability tzu become a killer Kyle. You are eizer born wiz eet, or you are forced intzu eet."

"Then force me into it, and then let's just see if I was _born _with it."

"Very well. But remember, zis ees what _you_ wanted. Are you sure you want tzu go zrough wiz zis?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure."

"All right. Eet is Saturday now, non?"

"Yes, AM."

"Tzunight, you need tzu find a tavern called 'Ze Akbar' in Southern Colorado. Zere should be a man zere by ze name of Jakartha. I am about tzu call him and give him a list of instructions. I will see you Sunday morning my love." Christophe ended the call.

Kyle nonchalantly flipped the phone shut next to his ear… but then his mind started to piece together the conversation that he just had with his Mole.

Christophe was going to train him how to kill people, starting _tonight_.

Kyle suddenly moved the phone away from his face out in front of him. It's blank screen glowing out in front of him. 1:30 am. Where was he going to get a ride this late? He didn't know anyone that could drive, let along drive him to some fucking bar and keep quiet about it! Oh my god, maybe he shouldn't go through with this.

But it was too late for Kyle to freak out or to start having regrets about this. This was his one ticket to fucking redemption, and it was the one favor he had from Christophe. He couldn't waste it.

Who did he know that had a car, and didn't care about him enough to go tattle on him?

A name popped into his head.

* * *

"Would you QUIET THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING HORNBALLS!" Henrietta yelled from downstairs at her three friends who were apparently fucking in the room above her. She was trying to write her new poem, and she _just _got into the mood from hearing 'About a Girl' by Nirvana. Writer's blocks sucked. And if she kept on getting distracted by Raven's moans, then she was probably going to slump back into yet _another_ one.

"Like you're going to make a difference Hen. Ethan's been complaining all week about how little sex he's gotten this month, you think he's just going to stop now? Let alone with Dylan's incessant bitching about how long ago it's been since they had a _threesome_… fucking gross…" Georgie pouted as he walked into the lounge where Henrietta was currently sitting. He brought some light fare, and a box of her favorite cigarettes. The kid really knew how to cheer her up.

Henrietta smiled, "You're so good to me Georgie, why can't you be five years older?" she teased as Georgie happily sat down beside her on the couch as he opened the cigarettes to offer her one. Henrietta reached out her hand and ruffled his head first before taking a cigarette and replacing it with the dead one in her holder. "So nice…"

Georgie brought out his lighter and lit the end of her cigarette as she continued to write despite the noise coming from upstairs. After lighting his own, he gently rested his head on her shoulder and gazed down to sneak a preview at her new poem. But before he could start reading a knock came from the front door which caused both he and Henrietta to confusedly look across the room towards the sound.

Henrietta looked down at the younger boy, "Were you expecting company?"

"No, were they?" Georgie looked up in horror.

"Hell no," she commented, "They wouldn't want to be interrupted." She looked back at the door, and then nodded, "Go look through the peephole and tell me who it is." Henreitta commanded as she placed her notebook on the coffee table. Georgie energetically complied and rushed over to the door to see who it was.

As he looked through the peephole, he saw a tuft of red hair under a black cap. Odd, he didn't know anyone with red hair that would come over this late… so he looked closer, and then finally recognized the person standing outside; Georgie subsequently almost had a heart attack, "Oh my god!" he jumped back and desperately glanced back at Henrietta who perked up anxiously. Noticing Georgie's shock, she worriedly got up from her couch and strolled over to the front door, "What's wrong? Who is it?"

"It's…" Georgie looked up at the stairs, and then back to Henrietta "_It's Kyle_!" he whispered loudly.

Henrietta gasped and pushed Georgie out of the way to confirm this for herself. It was him alright; the red curly hair gave it away. But he was wearing a dark coat and a hat which covered most of it, as if he wanted to disguise himself.

Henrietta looked down to Georgie, "Stay in here, make sure Raven doesn't come downstairs." She unlocked the door.

"I don't think that's a problem." Georgie scoffed as he glanced at the ceiling, still hearing the moans emanating from upstairs.

Henrietta threw the door open and stared at the red head in front of her. Kyle cautiously looked back up at her. She could tell something was wrong, obviously. It was a quarter before two and Kyle was at _her _house. Henrietta couldn't remember the last time she spoke to Kyle… if they had even spoken before _at all_.

"You here for Stan?" she assumed, and closed the door behind her.

"No… is he _here_?" Kyle worriedly looked up at the upper windows of the house; he didn't want _anyone _he knew to know he was here, let alone_ him_.

"That's none of your concern, what is it you want then?" she angrily changed the subject.

Kyle shook his head and continued, "Henrietta," he started to recite his prepared speech, "I've never asked anything from you even after I realized what Stan was… _seeing _you for while we were dating. I think you owe me at least _something_."

Henrietta rolled her eyes, "_Seeing _me, Jesus Christ. What do you_ know_ Kyle?" she grew even more angry. She didn't 'owe' him anything, if anything he owed _her _for all the times she saved his ex-best friend from himself when Kyle wasn't there.

Kyle didn't have time to get into an argument, "Listen, I really don't know, and I really don't care. But for my safety…. and for Stan's safety as well, I need to get a ride to this tavern _tonight."_

Henrietta changed her tone from inquisitive to concerned, "_Stan's_ safety? What's going on?"

Kyle shook his head, "I can't tell you. But please, I know Ethan has a car, and I need him to drive me like, right now."

That wasn't happening. "Ethan's busy, but I could _perhaps_. Unless you're _fucking_ with me…" she was growing weary, but Kyle was emitting this sense of urgency that she couldn't just dismiss.

Kyle let out of sigh of relief, "I'm not. I promise you. However after you drop me off I need you to tell Kenny that if my parents ask where I am, just… say that I'm over his house."

Henrietta turned her head in confusion, "Wait, so you aren't coming back with me?"

Kyle shrugged, " I… I don't know."

Henrietta moved her eyes in a suspicious manner, "Which tavern is this?"

"The Akbar?" he asked unknowingly.

Oh my god, Henrietta knew which bar that was, "KYLE!" she reached out to grab the Jew's shoulders, the red head just looked on unknowingly, "THAT'S A LOCAL ISLAMIST HUB! ASSASSINS AND OTHER TERRORIST SYMPATHIZERS GATHER THERE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! SHOULD WE _ALL _BE WORRIED?" Henrietta stared straight into his eyes, demanding answers.

"An… **an Islamist bar**?" Kyle's heart sunk, "He… wants me to go to an…" he started to hyperventilate, and then he started to crash onto Henrietta's bosom.

Henrietta blushed profusely as she attempted to hold Kyle up to snap him out of it, "KYLE WAKE UP! THIS IS NO TIME TO FAINT! I mean, it's not for_ just_ Islamists, some Right Wing Israel sympathizers go there too... but regardless it's no place for some scrawny ginger Jew to…" she felt a cold hard hand grip onto her arm.

"**that's why I'm going…" **he staggered beneath her, trying to regain his composure, **"To lose that fucking title."**

Henrietta hastily dropped Kyle onto the ground and wordlessly rushed back into the house.

When Kyle felt her hands leave his shoulders, which caused him to fall hard back onto the landing, he believed that she pretty much left him altogether. The door was closed, and now he was fucked. Feeling absolutely fucking hopeless, Kyle buried his head into his hands… and just fucking sobbed. He was such a fucking loser, a fucking weak fuck that didn't stand a fucking chance to fucking do anything. Why the fuck did he think this bitch would help him? Now he just fucking ruined his chance, and now he was doomed to just be that fucking scrawny ass Jew that everyone viewed him as.

Cartman won after all…

But then the door swung open and Henrietta stepped back out with keys in her hand.

With tears in his eyes he hopefully gazed up at the Goth-clad girl.

"get in the car." She ordered.

* * *

Needless to say, the car ride was silent, especially when she approached Pueblo's city limits. _These were definitely the outskirts of the town_, it almost seemed like a third world country. Kyle was getting really nervous, but at the back of his mind he knew Christophe wouldn't set him up for disaster, he must have a reason for this. Maybe he and this _Jakartha_ guy were close. Kyle had to be hopeful, because as Henrietta turned onto the next exit, the town just got a million times more decrepit. He swore he heard gun shots.

Henrietta was also started to grow weary, "It's just right up here. I'm not going to just drop you off, but I'm not going to wait in the car either. Lord knows what would happen to both of us…" she pulled up in front of the bar

Kyle cringed as he looked on at the grimy, dimly lit tavern, "You can't go in with me," he turned away from the window to look at her, "Just drop me off. I promise I know what I'm doing, just follow through and tell Kenny to tell my parents I'm with him." he didn't have anything with him, so he just hopped out.

Henrietta rolled down her window, "Will I ever know what's going on?" she called out.

Kyle looked back one last time "Hopefully not."

Henrietta quickly rolled up the window and frightenedly pulled away. _What did she just do? _

_The Akbar _Kyle apprehensively looked up at the sign. _This was it. No more fooling around. Time to step up to the plate. _

There was a shady man standing outside the door, probably the bouncer. He had a black hoodie on and sunglasses even though it was night. He was slouched up against the door, and wouldn't even look at Kyle as the Jew carefully approached the entrance. Kyle could die here, something could go wrong and it would all be over for him. But then Kyle remembered all of the other situations that he'd been put through in his life where he stared at death and uncertainty in their faces. How was this any different? He wasn't dead yet, so he swallowed his fear and spoke directly to the man leaning against the crumbling brick wall.

"I need to speak with _Jakartha_." Kyle stated bluntly.

The man moved his hand up to his sunglasses and brought them down low enough to get a good look at the scrawny ass kid in front of him. After getting a good look, he smirked "Didn't know Jakartha swung that way…. But whatever…"

"Ugh!" Kyle scoffed as the man brought his glasses back up and ducked into the bar. _Scheißkerl_. He muttered under his breath.

A couple moments later, he heard Arabic voices coming closer to the door. Fuck he was about to meet the dude. The curtain suddenly unraveled and a large Arabic man stepped out. Kyle gulped as the man peered down at him. He was dressed in camo, and had many different bullet canisters strapped onto his chest and belt. Kyle nervously looked up to his face, he had scars everywhere, and his eyes were completely hollow, as if there was no person there, just a human, just a shell. This guy obviously had seen his fair share of battles, and Kyle didn't want to venture a guess at his death toll. The man didn't speak, he only stared, and the poor Jew felt like pissing his pants.

But he managed to squeak out, "Sind Sie… Jakartha?" He decided to speak German so that hopefully no one else could understand…but wait, did this guy speak German?

Jakartha looked perplexed, "Kyle… Broflovski? Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Warum?"

Good, he did "Ich will… dass niemand hier versteht worüber wir sprechen." Kyle managed to answer. He couldn't stop staring at this guy's eyes, he'd never seen eyes so deep, so impenetrable.

Jakartha harrumphed, "Sorge dich nicht, kleiner Jude. Das ist nur zwischen dir und mir. Ich bin ein 'Freund' von Christophe." He opened up the curtain, inviting Kyle inside.

Kyle cracked a scared smile, knowing that this man knew Christophe helped him feel somewhat better, "Danke," he cautiously moved in front of the larger man to duck under the curtain, but when he popped out of the other side he noticed that there was no one else inside the bar.

"Warum sind…." Before he could finish his sentence, Kyle suddenly felt a whoosh from behind him, and horrifically felt Jakartha's arm scoop him up from behind to bring him in closer.

_OH GOD NO __**"WHAT THE…"**_ Kyle started to scream, but then Jakartha quickly brought out a damp cloth and held it up against the struggling Jew's muzzle.

"HMMMPH!" Kyle continued to scream against the cloth, but as he desperately inhaled through the dampness he suddenly realized that his body was going limp. _Chloroform… no…._ His eyes were closing against his will; he actually was passing out. This was it, Christophe had betrayed him. The candlelight was starting to fade, and Kyle actually felt his last conscious breath escape his lips. Realizing he was yet again powerless to stop anything, Kyle sorrowfully let his knees give out as his assailant gently cradled his lifeless body with immensely strong arms.

* * *

Kenny was actually alive for once, and bored as hell. Porn just wasn't doing it for him, and he was horny as fuck…. sprawled out on his bed with his old television flickering in front of him. He needed to get laid, bad, so he reached out for his busted up cell to look through his contact list for a person he could stick it into. But as he scrolled down the list it started to buzz in his hand. Henrietta, what luck!

He quickly answered it, "Hey Hen, I was_ just_ looking for someone to hook up with! How about we…"

"_Kenny_." Her voice was trembling so horribly, as though something _terrible _had just happened.

Kenny's boner died faster than him in a hailstorm. _Stan couldn't of, _"Oh God Hen what's wrong." He quickly moved out of his bed to put on his shoes.

"Kyle…" she continued to explain, she was a nervous wreck.

Kenny's heart skipped a beat, KYLE? _**WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH KYLE AND HOW DID SHE KNOW BEFORE HIM?**_ He couldn't interject in time; Henrietta kept speaking "just made me drop him off at The Akbar in Pueblo."

Instantaneously, a cool wave of relief spread throughout Kenny's body. He knew that The Akbar was where Christophe hung out, and undoubtedly this had to do something with him, "Hen Hen, don't worry. Kyle knows someone who works there; he's just there to speak with him."

"Oh my, fuck thank god…" she exhaled, "So he's okay there?"

"Yeah he's fine… did he say why he was going there?" Kenny brought his hand up to therapeutically run his fingers through his mangy hair.

"He wouldn't tell me much, something about… ridding himself of the title of being some 'scrawny Jew'?" Henrietta was taking longs breaths in between her pauses, she had to of been smoking.

"…huh…" Kenny sat back down on his bed, "Okay… well, don't worry Hen, he's in good hands."

Henrietta remembered what she was originally supposed to do, "He told me to tell you, to tell his parents that he's with you."

Predictable. "Will do, get some sleep Hen. Thanks for telling me this." he looked to his window.

"No problem." She sounded much calmer.

"Bye Hen."

"Bye Ken." She concluded.

Kenny clicked off the phone and kept staring at the window. "Now you want to change yourself _completely_." The tree outside was swaying from the strong gusts, the foundation of his house also started to shake.

"You aren't some _scrawny Jew _Kyle. Who made you think that? What lengths are you taking to gain this 'new' identity?" He continued to talk to no one.

The blonde got back up and walked towards the muddy glass panes, "Who do you hate now Kyle? Who you've become? Or who you _were?" _he looked over to an old picture resting on his clothes drawer. It was a camping trip that they all took when they were just kids. Stan and Kyle were obviously the closest together in the picture, Cartman was giving Kyle bunny ears and he had just been shot by a stray arrow from Jimbo's bow.

Kenny smiled a sad smile and shook his head, "It can't be this simple anymore can it?"

He gently picked up the frame and solemnly placed it face down onto the molded wood.

"Not anymore."

* * *

The next morning, no one knew of Kyle's abduction. Henrietta upon her arrival back home nervously smoked two whole packs of cigarettes and eventually fell asleep on her couch, but awoke in time to say good bye to Stan as he left for his all-day football practice. The same morning Kenny phoned Kyle's parents informing them of his 'stay'.

Eric arrived in Nebraska last night when Kyle's whole situation was going down. When he got to the facility no one was there to greet him, which he thought was weird, but he welcomed the sleep. The next morning wasn't so calm; his uncle woke him up and informed him that a meeting was to take place discussing his and Missy's 'plan' in the next half hour. So with much aggravation, he got up and made himself presentable- completely unaware of his dear Rotschopf's plight.

"It was quite a shock when Missy brought up this, plan, of yours Eric. I must say that I wasn't expecting something so… rash so soon. I understand that you want to make a statement, but we can't be rushing into anything that could possible bring unwanted attention to our little facility. This is more of an _interest_ group Eric. Since its inception, the group has used non-aggressive means to complete our goals." One of the men contributed as the rest of the faceless men stationed around a dark office peered down at the head of the table. Eric, who was displaying his signature gaze, listened on intently as the rest of the men facilitated this discussion. He expected no less as he crossed his legs and brought a hand up to cover his unamused frown.

"Yes we have a Violent Protest committee, but Howard hasn't had the chance to use it since his incarceration. Quite frankly, we're pleased with its inactivity. We understand that Howard wants there to be more 'action' within the organization, but in a real world situation, these kinds of attacks would be putting us all in unnecessary danger. I'm sure there are other ways of getting our point across Eric, but venturing out like this would only being _us_ harm. Not the fucking Kikes." Another contributor spoke out, but was met with continued silence.

Eric was staring down at the table, his hand still cupped around his mouth. With his other hand, he was impatiently drumming his fingers on the hard faux-wood plastic table. The tapping echoed throughout the room creating unnecessary tension. The men all looked to each other for reassurance, but each one of them was clueless as to why Eric wasn't responding.

As soon as one of them decided to speak up, Eric stopped his incessant drumming. The man halted his tongue, wanting to hear the response; Eric's hand was positioned above the table, as if he was still piecing together what he wanted to say.

Now the only sound emanating from the cold, platonic meeting space was the buzzing from the florescent lights. _Bb_.

"So…" Eric's dark voice shook the room. Upon hearing -and subsequently feeling- the single syllable, the men defensively sunk into the chairs and prepared themselves for what this crazed teen was about to say.

Eric could feel the fear rising in the room, and he fed from it like a fucking Mazoku, "You're telling me that this organization wasn't made to make a difference?"

Someone was supposed to answer that, but no one wanted to. Yet one of them dared to speak up, "No, it was, but…"

"BUT." Eric darted his eyes to the man that spoke, the man nearly shit himself, "This fucking organization _hasn't_ done anything! Honestly! What…" Eric feeling riled up, got up from his seat and started to pace around the table, "has this organization done to solve this nation's problems?"

Another man directly in front of where Eric was passing spoke up next, "We've gathered people from across the area to…"

Eric slammed his hand down on the table in front of the shaking man. "**TO DO WHAT! KNIT SWEATERS! SUCK EACH OTHER'S _DICKS?_**** BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THIS IS LOOKING LIKE!" **Everyone shut up again.

"Nothing has ever been accomplished by just _talking_. You all preach to your kids about ethnic cleansing, Nazism in America, and the 'public enemy', what have you done about it? That's what's wrong with all of your dumb ass 'hate groups'. You're just that, a fucking 'hate' group. You 'hate', and that's it. Maybe have a public demonstration, but then have a fucking _banquet_ after it and talk about all the new enemies you made at the court house. THAT DOESN'T DO SHIT!" he picked up a notebook one of the men was writing on and threw it down on the floor. "PISSING PEOPLE OFF IS COUNTER PRODUCTIVE PEOPLE! **You need to be **_**scaring **_**them**. They need to **fear **us, not **hate **us."

Eric resumed circling the table, **"**To gain any kind of head way in this nation, we need the media to make us out to be the bigger group. We need that kind of media to make us into the new and improved image of freedom fighters. All it takes is one successful raid, and we've become notorious. **Feared**." He looked back towards the group with determination in his stance. They were still looking forward with the most dumbfounded stares, obviously taken aback from his speech. Eric had that effect on people. So instead of yelling at them for their silence he continued, "So now what? We just wait for the government to do what we want? I don't think so." He eventually walked back to where his seat was and sat back down with a resounding '**thump'**.

The men's stares were still fixated on him, so he took this opportunity to deliver the punch line so to say, "If we want change we're the only people who can bring it. To just sit back and do nothing… what's the point of this organization? Seriously?" Eric peered across the room; he really wanted them to answer this question. With his surprised and incredulous stare, the men knew silence wouldn't cut it. So they frantically looked to each other for answers.

But Eric decided to further instigate the matter, "Actually… I have a better idea. I'm the one who's technically in charge of this organization, correct?"

Now this was something they could answer, so one of them spoke, "Technically yes, but that doesn't mean that you can necessarily go ahead with anything you want. You need funds and group support, and that's where we come in." the rest of the men nodded in agreement.

Eric nodded as well, but then he combated, "Okay then." He moved up his hand to make a flippant hand motion, "Whoever here, who will not fund my efforts in reclaiming the country, can just make use of themselves by leaving this organization all together." His hand pointed towards the door.

The contributors yet again started to display signs of gross discomfort after Eric set up this new standard, yet now instead of just sitting back and dealing with it, they actually started to angrily bicker amongst themselves right in front of the smug teenager who was just sitting back, smiling deviously at their pathetic attempts of communication.

One guy actually got pretty upset, and after talking to a couple of his buddies he looked back up to Eric and stated, "We need some time to discuss this. We need to talk to Howard. Could you tell him to join us in here?"

Eric didn't want to hear this, so he puffed angrily and scowled back, "You shouldn't have to talk to my uncle. He retired out of this, his input isn't necessary. I'm the one you should be discussing this with."

"We understand that he has retired, but we would appreciate his guidance in this matter. _If you wouldn't mind…_" the guy rolled off his last little comment with an ounce of attitude, Eric didn't appreciate that gesture at all, but he knew his uncle would probably defend his mission. The notebook claimed that he defended the plan in the limo last week.

So he let it slide, for now "You have 20 minutes. I'll go get him now." Eric concluded as he got up from his chair with antagonizing slowness to make his way to the door directly behind his chair.

With a peaceful little 'click', Eric was out of the room, and the room returned to silence.

"**OH MY GOD WHAT DID THEY SAY****?" **the men suddenly heard an enthusiastic voice chime out from the hallway. Then they heard Eric scream, and then seconds later - "**DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE FREAK!"**

Eric had no idea that Missy was waiting for him outside the meeting room, let alone crouched down in front of the door trying to listen on to what was happening. Scared him shitless. It took every ounce of restraint that he had in him to not kick her sorry ass to the floorboard when she popped out in front of him like some god damned jack in the box; Lord knows he was about to, but then he suddenly remembered that her father was one of the contributors in the office behind him, and if he heard him beat his daughter mercilessly… well it's not like Eric would _mind_ beating up some no good pansy-ass hick coward, but he didn't want that kind of drama.

Missy quieted down when she noticed that Eric was just a _tad _disgruntled with her sudden outburst, "oh god I'm sorry Eric! But I'm so anxious as to what's going on! Did they say yes!"

Eric exhaled loudly and seethed "Jesus Christ… will you _ever _just disappear? No. they didn't. Go get Howard, they want to talk to him about it." He leaned against the wall next to the door and exhaustingly brought up his hand to massage one of his temples.

"Oh I'm sorry Eric, I need to remember not to annoy you. But I'll get Mr. Howard! I'll get him _super _quick!" she chirped and then darted down the hallway like some dog playing fetch, and eventually disappeared from his sight.

At least he was alone now. Eric looked down both directions of the hallway to make sure he was alone. He was, and his eyes started to grow back to normal. Now that he had total control over his alter-ego he didn't have to stay the same way for days at a time. So he decided to take a short break as Missy 'fetched' his uncle for him.

He reached into his pants pocket for his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.

Eric decided to text him, "So incredibly stupid. You doing anything better Liebchen?"

* * *

But Kyle didn't have his cell phone. In fact, he wasn't even aware of what was around him, at all. The sound of water; he was submerged. Kyle felt like he was drifting towards the bottom of an ocean, but looking towards the surface. He could see the rays of light trying to reach down to where he was, but he couldn't reach out to them; he couldn't move. Despite his helplessness, he felt warm; comforted almost. As if the water around him was closing in on him, like a blanket… and suddenly, the rays of light seemed to dissipate, and darkness was spreading all around him. This wasn't normal sleep, no, this was solid. This realization snapped him out of it, and the warm waters started to retreat, and the rays came back. Kyle had a choice; he could continue sinking down, or he could fight his way towards the surface.

With the little consciousness he had, Kyle realized that if he didn't swim upwards, that he may never see those rays again. So he flinched out of his paralysis and desperately started to swim towards the surface. The warm feeling which previously engulfed him started to fade, and instead he felt cold, pasty and dizzy as hell. This pain intensified once he broke the surface and sunlight poured down onto him like a fucking bukakke. He needed to open his eyes, the whiteness was getting to be too unbearable. So in a flash he flung his eyes open and muddied colors started to transform themselves into an image.

Damp leaves, everywhere. Sticking to his face, under his body. This slimy, unexpected contact caused Kyle to jolt out of his dazed state, so he instantaneously pushed himself up and gawked at what was around him. A forest. Kyle was in a forest. Blair fucking Witch, Criminal Minds, Richard Connel, Lost… forests were never good… never fucking good. Nothing good ever came out of being lost in a fucking forest. Schneewittchen… gang raped by seven guys. NO! He couldn't panic. There had to be a reason behind all this. Christophe couldn't have deceived him; it was too out of character! He was.. he was his 'amour'! His ace in the hole! Maybe it was that guy, Jakartha, maybe Christophe had nothing to do with this.

Kyle needed to call him, so he stopped gaping at his surroundings and patted around his coat and pants pockets. Nothing. Not even his wallet. Kyle's breathing started to quicken, but maybe it just dropped onto the ground. So Kyle quickly turned around to sift through the leaves below him, and he found something. But it wasn't his cell phone or wallet…

It looked like a small package. _Teeth? _No it had a note. A note! Fuck! Eager to discover his whereabouts, Kyle scrambled to it and desperately opened it up

_ My Love-_

_ I am sorry for any disturbances last night may have caused you; however your_ first _lesson is to discover your natural instincts, if they are still intact._ _ By the end of this, hopefully we will both know_ _if you have it in you to continue the rest of the training. If you make it through the night, I will see you tomorrow morning and return you home to South Park where we shall take the next step together towards the completion of your transformation. If you do not make it through the night, well you seemed so bent on doing this yourself; I guess you'd be doing yourself a favor by offing yourself if you're not strong enough to fight your own battles. Encased in this package is a skinning knife, a pack of matches, and a single bottle of water. Your first task should be to find shelter, you also need to eat. I hope 'Jew Scouts' taught you a couple things about the wilderness._

_ Remember, this is what you wanted. –Christophe_

The note flittered to the ground, Kyle's hands were shaking. Christophe didn't give him a map. He could be anywhere. His peripheral vision gave no hits as to which direction was north, south, or anything. This mission relied on his instincts, but all Kyle could think of doing at the moment was slumping to the ground in a heap of worry.

He felt so small, so helpless… insignificant. Now his whole body was shaking. In an attempt to calm himself down, Kyle brought his arms around his chest to encase him into a fetal position while crouched on the ground.

He was all alone.

No one knew where he was.

And he put himself into this situation

Instincts?

Kyle screamed.

* * *

Eric felt Missy clench onto his arm, but he honestly was just as anxious as to how Howard influenced the group's final decision, his eyes reflected his heightened sense of alarm. As the contributors took their seats, the two teens stood opposite from Howard who was hunched over at the other end of the table. Eric expected Howard to speak on their behalf, but then he heard a voice from one of the men, "Eric. We talked this through with your uncle, and he graciously reminded us that these are new times. Our complacency in the past as led us to the horrible state that this nation is in today. We let a black man run our country for 8 years, and our government has allowed for Israel to grow five times larger since its inception. The need for change, is blaringly apparent."

Missy knew this was sounding good, so she gripped onto Eric's arm even tighter. Eric however wasn't too enthralled about this, so he shook Missy off with great distaste. He had larger things to worry about. Yeah the contributors might okay the plan, but that meant he had to make the plan _work. _And not to _their_ liking of course, but to his own. That was a daunting task in of itself. He not only had to please Ulla, but he had to maintain trust with the fucking skin heads as well. So if anything, the only reason he was content was due to the fact that the contributors were allowing him to just _move on_.

"The point of the matter is…" the man continued his spiel, but Eric wanted to get to _his _point.

"The point of the matter is; I can continue with this mission?" Eric finished with his own conclusion.

This caught the man off guard, but he attempted to pursue his 'point', "Yes, but.."

"But, not so fast Eric." Howard cut him off this time. Eric directed his focus at his uncle now, his stare permeated the thick atmosphere that the tension was generating, "As I said to you before, It's going to take more than just ambition to accomplish these tasks. So when I mean fine tuning, I mean _fine tuning_. One mistake could cost us dearly. I don't want to have to dismantle this organization if something goes wrong. And I know that _you_ don't want that outcome either…"

Eric scoffed, "Of course not." He hastily turned around and grasped the handle of the door, "Understood. Gentlemen." He grabbed a hold of Missy's arm and they both left the room. As the door slammed shut of the group of men inside, they all peered to each other for an answer to Eric's sudden departure. Not even Howard could respond.

Outside in the corridor, Missy looked to the closed door from where they just left and then back to Eric's hand pulling her towards what she believed to be his room. She actually grew a tad irritated, "Well aren't you going to thank them?"

Eric scoffed as he let go of her arm and started to walk on his own, "For what? Hindering us? We have things to do." He wanted to leave those bastards nerved; he didn't want them to know too much. If anything he wanted them to be completely in the dark about the whole thing.

"Well you're uncle helped…" Missy caught up with him.

Eric looked over and peered down at her with resolute, "He shouldn't of had to." And then suddenly a thought popped into his head which caused him to look straight ahead, but then back down at Missy with even more dismay, "And by the way…" he reached down to Missy's hand and spun her around forcefully so that she was facing him. She gasped as he scorned, "Why didn't you email me _**any**_of this information? It would have been nice to know that the moment I woke up this morning, that all of the contributors would be breathing down my fucking neck…" his unforgiving eyes reflected his aggravation.

Missy gulped but then stood her ground, "Email you what?" she squeaked, "Nothing happened! Well… nothing that I saw." She started to scuffle her feet, "As soon as I mentioned it to Daddy and his friends they wouldn't discuss it any further with me." But then she perked up, "Oh! However! I did manage to get a group together who'd be willing to help us!" She tried to win him back, but he just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Ugh, see! That's something you could have told me!" He angrily pushed her aside and continued walking to his room. Missy was upset that she didn't win him over, but then she heard him yell back to her, "Where are they?"

She perked back up, "Oh! I'd have to call them!" She pranced down the hall to where Eric was opening his door, "I know them though." She prided, "They're _great _friends of mine. They really want to make a difference."

Eric was in his room, pulling his suitcase over to his bed, "Well, how far are they willing to go?"

Missy swayed by the door frame, "They will do _anything _I tell them to do." she leaned against one of the sides and looked to him coyly, "Especially if it's _your _command."

Eric threw his suitcase onto the bed and smirked in satisfaction, "Good. How soon can they get here?"

"Oh um," Missy reached into her torn up jeans and pulled out her cell to look at the time, "I can probably get them all here in about an hour or so…"

"You do that then." Eric opened his suitcase, revealing the garment bag.

Missy didn't leave quite yet, "Okay, Eric. Sorry about the email thing, I…" she took a step into his room.

Eric just pointed out the door, "You can make up for it by getting them here as soon as possible. Go." He shooed her off while placing the case carrying his cap onto his bed.

"Oh, okay!" she chirped as she took a step backwards and closed the door on her way out. Now Eric was finally alone. He exhaled exasperatedly while taking out the garment bag to place it next to the cap case. After he checked for all the pieces, Eric sat himself on his deskchair and started to write some of the things that Missy and the contributors said during the meeting in his notebook. When he was about finished, he looked over to his cell phone. It was unlit, no new messages. Out of sheer boredom, he picked it up and texted again, "Everything's moving along. How is it back home? I wish I could cut this crap and go over some more 'vocab' with you ;)" Eric smirked, but then after another 10 minutes with no further response, he started to grow a tad perturbed. Was Kyle angry with him? Did his parents figure something out? Did something happen to him?

Eric started to grow anxious, but there was no use worrying about it now, it's not like he could do anything about it.

Maybe the Jew finally backed off.

* * *

"_**HELP**_!" Kyle screamed yet again as he continued to aimlessly scramble through the thick damp forest, desperate to find some kind of road or cabin where he could contact someone. But after screaming out for someone for the past hour and a half, it was becoming abundantly clear that the only sound he would hear back was the sound of his own echo.

Kyle stopped in his tracks to catch his breath as he looked up towards the canopy. Not one plane. This entire time he didn't hear any kind of sound that informed him that he was close to civilization. Reality was settling in on him, he was done for. Honestly, what made him think he could do this on his own? He already finished his bottle of water, and his stomach had been growling nonstop ever since he decided to venture further out into the forest. He knew that the first rule of survival was to stay put, but something told him that it probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway. He had to move further; he had to find his way out of these fucking woods somehow.

But he needed to sit down and try to come up with some kind of plan, so Kyle walked over to a stump and hastily plopped down onto it. He tiredly buried his head in his hands... and in the back of his head he could hear Cartman's eight year old voice chiding him _Fucking Jew… can't do anything right. You're going to get yourself killed in these fucking woods, and for what Kahl? To prove a point? I knew you'd try to bite off more than you could chew. _Kyle grit his teeth, but then the voice changed, and all of a sudden he started to hear Cartman's older voice from out in front of him.

"Should have just left it up to me Kyle. I would have made everything right. Everything would have been okay…"

The voice really sounded like it was right out in fucking front of him! _What the fuck?_ Kyle darted his head back up, and he saw him! It was Eric! Right in front of him! Standing on the damp leaves, towering over him with his deep hollow brown eyes. Kyle couldn't believe it! He started to smile, but as soon as he got up to inspect him; he noticed that Eric was wearing… _it._

Kyle's eyes shot up in horror, he actually stopped breathing. He'd never seen Eric so, _daunting_ before in his entire life. Eric didn't even look like a person anymore, more like a black shadowy incubus glimmering with silver trinkets… and then _that _thing. That armband. Kyle stumbled backwards trying to escape this vision, but then his foot got caught up in some kind of root and all of a sudden he felt himself fall back.

"FUCK!" he cried out, crashing down onto a pile of rocks; his arm breaking his fall. Kyle seethed as he cradled his injured arm into his chest, he reluctantly opened his eyes to assess the damage, and low and behold there was a huge gash half way down his forearm. The blood ran down his arm and pooled into the palm of his hand. Kyle started to hyperventilate, and to make matters worse, he could still see the black figure moving closer to him. Suddenly everything went black, and all he could see was his red blood spilling onto the ground, and the red armband in the background.

"…if you would have just…"

And then smoke, and crying, and screams, and gun shots. Wired fences and watch towers.

While looking at his arm, Kyle noticed a bullet hole suddenly replaced the gash, and his clothes materialized into striped garments, alongside the telltale Star of David on his chest.

"No…" Kyle stared up at Eric in disbelief, and then he saw the smoking gun in his hand. And then the red armband, followed by the fucking uniform… and then it all made sense.

Eric smirked deviously and moved the gun so that it was aimed at the jew's head, "Submitted."

As the gun went off Kyle flung his eyes open and screamed yet again.

He was still sitting on the stump. He dozed off.

"No…" he repeated. Tears fell from his face, and one dropped onto the spot on his arm where the imaginary gash was made. "I have to make it through this. I can't… let him get to me." He spoke to himself, his loneliness setting in.

"Es ist nicht ein Spiel, Kyle. Erinnest du dich?" the voice called out again, but much more sincere. Calm even.

Kyle looked up again, but this time in a more hopeful disposition. Eric wasn't there, but he definitely heard his voice. Then suddenly in the direction that the voice called out to him, he heard something else. Water.

Was he still hearing things? Kyle got up from the stump and gathered his coat with the care package that Christophe gave him. He had to look, even though the sound was faint, but he could definitely hear some kind of static sound. It was either traffic or water, and either circumstance was more than Kyle could hope for. As he weakly stumbled towards the direction of the noise, he could feel his adrenaline replace any and all exhaustion he currently felt. It didn't matter anymore: his pain, his weariness, it wasn't even there anymore. Tunnel vision. All he could feel was his heart throbbing, and all he could think of was water, or a car, or a phone. He actually started to feel somewhat energetic, so with his increased speed he climbed up the slope; clinging onto the trees with one hand as the other cradled his belongings. He could hear it getting louder, as if it was just over the hill. Kyle smiled, he was almost there. He actually threw down his stuff and sprinted over the hump.

He could see it, a river.

"Ha… hahahahAHAHAHA!" he laughed hysterically as he rushed down the other side of the slope which ended at the river's bank. When he got to the edge of the water he fell to his knees and buried his head under the freezing cold water and drank straight from the source. Dysentery be damned! It felt too fucking good to stop…

After he replenished himself, Kyle brought his head back up and inhaled loudly. His wet red curls stuck to his face as beads of water twirled down the spirals to the ends of his locks, slowly dripping down onto his shirt. He was breathing loudly at this point. He made it, he was going to be okay. Because a river meant fish, and fish meant food. He steadily got back up and made his way back towards his coat that he had dropped in excitement. When he reached out to his coat, he noticed that he reeked of body oder _badly_. He looked back to the river. _Might as well wash off. _

That water was fucking cold though, but the cold water would wake him up. He could probably think more clearly if he was fully awake, and the water could shock him into that state. It would be good for him, so he picked up his belongings and made his way back towards the water.

He haphazardly threw his coat and care package against a dry rock and started to disrobe. But before he took his shirt all the way off, he double checked around him to make sure he was truly alone. Not that he was paranoid or anything, but he'd seen way too many horror films where the killer would attack when his victim was at his/her most vulnerable state – naked. But after one quick turn of his head, Kyle was assured that he was in fact _alone_. So he took his shirt off all the way, followed by his pants, shoes, socks, until he was just left in his boxers. Looking around once more, he stepped out of those as well.

So now Kyle was naked. In the woods. _This is ridiculous. _Kyle groaned, but stepped towards the water, and as soon as his foot hit the cold water, his whole body shivered. _Oh god, this is the coldest fucking water I've ever touched. _But he needed to do this, he needed to think, and he couldn't concentrate being as filthy as he was.

So he took another step, carefully feeling it before he allowed himself to rest his entire weight on his one foot. The rock wasn't slippery, so he took another step. And then another, until his thighs were completely submerged. Kyle exhaled through his teeth when he felt the cold water hit his more sensitive area, and fuck did it sting. So not wanting to prolong the torture, he decided to fuck all and completely submerge himself in the clear mountain water.

FUCK. But then peace. Kyle opened his eyes in the water, it was almost crystal clear. The coldness stung for a mere second, but then as his body adjusted to the temperature, it actually calmed him. The current flowing around him, the silence, the tranquility. Everything disappeared.

He stood back up, and then eyed a small rock formation that he could lean against. Slowly, still feeling every step, Kyle approached the rock and gently rested on its smooth, mossy surface. He closed his eyes.

That vision.

He opened them up again. What could that have meant? He didn't feel threatened around Eric, not anymore that is. But this situation, and that uniform. Not knowing what was going on, that scared Kyle more than anything. Leaving it in Eric's hands, and people like Ulla and Franz… Kyle wasn't so sure about their abilities. But he also wasn't so sure about what he himself could do. Would he just get in the way? Maybe.

But not after this whole… training thing.

That vision though, it was still haunting him. Would Eric turn on him? That thought still scarred him in the back of his mind, even after everything that had happened that week. The uniform sealed this doubt even further, how long has Eric had that in his possession? And why was he so open about Kyle seeing it? Why did Eric like him?

Why was this relationship happening in the first place?

Then Kyle thought to himself, what if he _did_ get stronger? Stronger than Eric even? Would that bastard still view him the same way? Or would the interest die due to the fact that he wouldn't be Eric's 'Jew' any longer? Kyle didn't want to be a possession. This had to be a step in the right direction, the only way Kyle would ever be comfortable with this relationship is if Eric truly saw him as an equal. Caring about him wasn't enough. Sure Eric had proven himself in other areas, but still… Kyle knew in the back of his mind, that Eric still viewed him as an inferior.

That had to go. If Eric truly cared about him, he had to damper his ego. He had to let Kyle do his own thing, and this…

Kyle looked around at the darkening forest. The cold water splashing up against his chest, the cracking branches, the whooshing of the canopy, the sound of nothing.

This was his own thing.

In this forest, Kyle would finally find himself. He would find the person that he could _love _as himself. His perfected state. What Eric explained to him the night when they held each other under the moonlight- loving himself before loving someone else. He needed this more than anything; he needed find this identity- who 'Kyle Broflovski' really was. He needed to be confident in the person that he would become, the person that would carry on with the rest of his life.

The person who someone could love, and the person who could properly love that someone back.

Kyle smiled and brought his arms up to cradle his body. He rested his head against the rock and looked up towards the sky. Somewhere in this forest… he would find him.

And then something brushed against his thigh.

"HO SHIT!" he cried out as he moved away from the rock. He remembered those stories about the tiny fish that swim up your urethra and lay eggs in your dick…or something. Kyle frowned drastically and looked towards his crotch. _Time to get out. _

Kyle started to move towards the river bank, and then heard a larger splashing sound in the distance. He turned his head towards the noise, and noticed a school of larger fish jumping out of the water about 10 yards away from where he was standing. His stomach growled again, he better catch some of them and soon. He needed nutrients. So he climbed out of the river and collected his stuff to make his way over to where the fish were jumping. When he got to the spot, he carefully scooted down the edge of the river bank yet again, and to his right was another rock formation, but it was much larger. Actually, it wasn't just a rock formation.

It was a cave.

* * *

"ERRIIICCC!" Missy squealed as she slid down the hallway and frantically caught herself on Eric's doorknob so that she could open it quickly, "I gathered all the…" her enthusiasm waned when she opened the door. Her cheerful disposition faded, and instead was replaced by awe.

Eric was in front of the mirror again, dressed in _it_. The lamp being the only light in the room yet again, just as Howard witnessed the first time Eric donned the uniform. Missy felt privileged, but more than privileged, she felt mesmerized.

"The members?" Eric finished for her as he buttoned the last button and brought up the shoulder strap over his arm, "I'll be right down then." He brought his hands up to fix the collar so that the labels revealing his rank were visible.

Missy didn't move away from the door, she couldn't. So she clung onto the door handle and mindlessly darted her tongue out to lick her lips as her eyes moved up to watch Eric fix his collar. Everything was so perfect, so tailored. Her eyes traveled down his back, catching sight of the end of his jacket, and then down onto his leather boots, shining dully in the lamp light. He had to of just polished those. And then she saw his arm lower back down to his side, and that's when she saw it.

The armband.

She let out a moan, and at that point Eric knew she was staring at him. He didn't say anything though; he kind of liked the silent admiration. His ego always welcomed the attention.

But then she ruined everything when she said, "Say something in German…"

Eric stopped primping immediately and with much annoyance, he let that request register for a moment. He moved back from the mirror and looked down at the ground, his face screwed up in a mess of disgust. He didn't want to look at that stupid bitch; let alone respond.

So he looked back up at the mirror so that he could fix his tie, but unfortunately he caught a glimpse of Missy in the mirror. She was rubbing herself against the door frame, like some two rate pole dancer trying to get her jollies off on him…in her trashy cut up jeans and a Walmart brand halter top. Eric narrowed his eyes as he examined the putrid example of human flesh by his door. What the fuck was he to her? Her personal Nazi-blow up doll? Just pull his string and he'd spur out some sort of racist catch phrase?

He turned around and opened his mouth so that he could _insult _her in German, but then he realized that she wasn't even worth that. So he closed his mouth and swung back to face the mirror again, "Don't waste my time," he hastily adjusted his jacket, "Go tell the rest of them that I'm on my way." He then picked up his comb and started to work on his hair.

Missy sighed contently, "You're the only person who can dismiss me with such disregard… and yet, it still _riles_ me when you treat me that way." She twirled around and shut the door then made her way down the hall.

Eric heard the door shut and promptly stopped brushing his hair as soon as she finished that response. Clenching his teeth to prevent bile from rising up his throat, he mindlessly resumed fixing his hair, trying to get his mind off of that white trash 'wannabe'. He didn't know how much of that twat he could take; sure he enjoyed it when she _silently _admired him- in actuality it was quite gratifying when she wasn't a total freak about it. But as soon as she opened that germ infested mouth of hers, damn did he want to just bust a cap through her head. Execution style, over a pit, in an open tundra.

Eric smiled deviously and focused on his reflection. These ingrates didn't deserve the presence of this beautiful, historic relic that was, well, Him. It wasn't just the uniform, it was Himself as well. Put any scumbag neo-Nazi in this thing and the whole message of it would be shot. He knew the importance of this thing, He understood the amount of reverence required to wear it. To truly be able to revel in its dreadful magnificence. But not before adding the last touch, the cap. He looked down and reached out to graze the edge of its white rimmed peak, petting it almost. Stroking it delicately, marveling at its authenticity. And the best part about it was that it was _His_. Perched there on His desk, knowing how awesome it was. He stroked it one last time, but that's when He too noticed the random red streak amongst all His black clothing.

Kyle touched it, he actually _gasped onto it_. And to top it off, Eric told him about its origins right after he touched it. That meant Kyle knew it was _real_. Just like his dream; too bad Kyle flipped out like he did, but honestly Eric should have expected that to happen. But he couldn't just back off, no. He just had to _push it_. The selfish bastard he was, he needed some kind of release, and it came in the form of a cold hard slap to the face. And not the kind he enjoyed either no, the first time Kyle slapped him in Anke's classroom, that was funny. But in his room? It just fucking hurt. His dreams were smashed too, but seriously… like Kyle would ever let him wear that in front of him… with consent.

But he could still dream. Of course he could, and that's why he sneakily peered over his shoulder towards his door to make sure it was closed. Eric knew that he just told Missy that he'd be right over, but as he thought about Kyle's delicate fingers curled around the ferocious red fabric labeled with the symbol of the Jew's own demise, his eyes went from their flared hollow state to a milky hazed over one. Milky mahogany, with brown wisps.

Damn did he want Kyle here, but that wasn't going to happen so he decided to make it quick. He couldn't walk into that meeting feeling like this, so he reached down to grab the cap and brought it up to his head, he took in his image even further. The moment he registered that his image was absolutely _perfect, _he realized that his dick needed to be freed **right then**. Still focusing in on his image, he undid his fly and gently coaxed out his already hardened cock. His image along with the knowledge that Kyle actually _handled _his uniform was all he needed to get himself off. So yes, Eric was essentially jacking off to himself, but he wasn't past that. Christ no. He knew he was brilliant, and that he was the hottest god damned thing he had ever seen wearing that thing. No one else could pull it off like he could. Wait. _Kyle maybe?_

"Oohhhh…. Fuck…" Eric moaned as his dick pulsed in his hand. Feeling weaker by the second, he leaned closer into the mirror and placed his free hand onto the reflective surface; most of his body weight resting on that single hand due to the fact that his knees were practically gelatin. Kyle wearing it would be amazing to say the least, but to be honest that horrified expression that Kyle made when he realized just what he pulled out of that bag was pretty awesome in of itself. Especially afterwards when he threw the whole thing down on his bed with such_ terror_ in his eyes.

Eric bit his lower lip and closed his eyes in an attempt to recall that entire episode. He remembered Kyle's hand grasping onto the sleeve… just like in his dream where the Jew's smaller hand grasped his bicep before he _slid in_. Eric's breath quickened as he buried his head into the crook of the arm resting against the mirror, his cap falling off in the process. He was fucking close, the head of his dick gleamed an angry purple with an ounce or two of precum forming at the tip. Then he recalled Kyle's preachy little annoying voice berating him.

"_You enjoy it don't you. Standing out in front of all of them in that fucking thing."_

Eric smiled amusingly as he exhaled deeply, feeling his dick twitch even harder. He concentrated on Kyle's voice…

"_Eric…"_

"_Kyle_ _damn it_!" Eric's body tensed as he felt himself reach the peak of his orgasm. He brought himself closer into the mirror as sweat clung onto the back of his neck with more of it dripping down his face catching in his collar. _Rocking into him on his bed, Kyle's hot mouth on his neck._ Eric's breath hitched and he buried his head deeper into his arm as he felt himself release onto the mirror with deep, heavy pulses. With his head still positioned on his arm, Eric looked down at his dick as it continued to empty out the contents of his ballsack. Watching himself pulse out his last stream, he moved his attention to where exactly he came, praying that it didn't get on his boots or uniform. It didn't, his cum was oozing down the mirror in white beaded globs; a couple drops on his hand.

Sighing in relief, Eric pushed himself off of the mirror and steadily reached over to his tissue box on his desk. After cleaning up after himself he unexpectedly heard a knock at the door, "Eric!" Missy yelled from the other side. Eric's eyes flashed open and he quickly regained his composure as his eyes returned back to their hollow state, "They're all waiting for you!" she added as he zipped up his fly and quickly primped himself back to perfection.

"Okay! Go!" he yelled back as he fixed his hat back onto his head and looked at himself one last time to make sure everything was in order. It was, naturally. So with a smirk he reached into his pocket and decided to text Kyle again, "Guess what I'm wearing? These miserable fucks won't know what to think…"

He turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

"blech…" Kyle spit out a fish bone. He'd managed to catch a couple of trout using his jacket and a bit of patience. Just enough so that he wouldn't starve. With the matches he was actually able to get a fire started out in front of his little cave. With shelter, food, water and a new found positive attitude, Kyle was feeling quite proud of himself. Now if he could just figure out how to eat these fish without getting a mouthful of those little bones.

Kyle laughed to himself, "The Wonder Boner"

He took another nibble out of one of his fish. He had another two roasting. He smiled again, he was actually doing it! He was surviving! Those fish were _his _catch! And this was _his _cave! He was like a pro at this! He was finally proving to himself that he could be self sufficient. Kyle thought about how impressed Christophe would be when he picked him up tomorrow. He'd ask "_Kyle! You did so well my love! How did you find everyzing so quickly?"_ and Kyle would respond, "_I'm just a natural at this, Jew Scouts' got nothing on me…"_

Kyle had an even more enlightening thought, what if Eric saw him like this? The fat bastard wouldn't believe that he lasted this long, but certainly _Eric_ couldn't do this. Oh god no, that whiny son of a bitch couldn't pull something like this off. Sure Eric might be stronger than him, but Kyle believed that his significant other certainly didn't possess the patience and perseverance necessary to make it out in the wilderness like he was doing now. He would have never gotten this far.

The image of Eric trying to catch fish with nothing but a jacket amused Kyle to no end.

It was almost completely dark now; the twilight after dusk. The fire was actually providing more light than the sky was at this point in time, and Kyle was about finished with his last fish. As he threw the fish's carcass into the river, Kyle started to realize that he could only see objects within about a twenty foot radius of his fire. And that's when things started to get spooky.

Kyle didn't think about the forest in the PM hours. He forgot about how fucking scary _The Blair Witch Project_ was when they were camped out _at night_. Those were the scariest parts of the fucking film, the voices coming from outside the tent, and then the following screams of their dying friend. As the sky turned pitch black, and the fire into smoldering coals, Kyle felt as though he was in the same forest that Snow White was sent to when she was casted out of her palace. The same fucking forest with the screeching owls, evil bats, grabbing branches, fucked up tree trunks, pits of death, log crocodiles, and even more fucked up tree trunks. But unfortunately for Kyle, there were no fuzzy cute animals to point out some handsome little cottage that Kyle could seek refuge in, no.

Just one fuzzy animal.

A fuzzy animal that smelled Kyle's roasting fish from a mile away.

A fuzzy animal that was quite angered when it noticed Kyle perched out in front of its cave.

A fuzzy animal that let out a fierce growl which Kyle suddenly heard from out behind him.

* * *

Standing in front of a large red banner centered behind the room's podium, Eric looked to the left of the gathering space and stared out the window towards the night sky. _"We are the music makers and we are the dreamers of dream,"_

He turned his attention back to the group and puffed, "Hm. You all might think of towers of edible plants and fountains of chocolate as I do when I hear that quotation, but not many people know the entirety of Arthur O'Shaughnessy's _Ode_. The rest of the poem goes as follows –" Eric paused after he spoke softly to his followers listening to his words of wisdom.

_"Wandering by lone sea-breakers,_

Kyle 's heart stopped beating when he heard the low growl emanate from behind him. Not wanting to face whatever was behind him, the red head darted away from the fire in a mad rush towards the river bank, only then looking back to see which animal it was.

_And sitting by desolate streams;—_

A bear. An angry ass grizzly bear was staring him down; perched on top of the slope where the cave was embedded. Kyle started to hyperventilate as his pulse quickened and his fear rising to a level that he hadn't felt since Manbearpig held his throat in a vice grip so many years ago. He couldn't scream; he couldn't even piss his pants. He was in a state of suspended animation.

_World-losers and world-forsakers,_

Kyle didn't have time to think about his plan of action, the bear was already charging wildly at him at full speed; and in that split second, Kyle's whole life flashed before his eyes.

_On whom the pale moon gleams:_

Meeting Stan. Ike being brought home. The first time Cartman made a racist comment towards him. Watching Kenny die for the first time. Meeting Chef. The Canadian American War. Imaginationland. Kissing Stan for the first time. Losing his virginity to Stan. Stan dumping him. Eric singing to him.

Kissing Eric in front of the airport.

_Yet we are the movers and shakers_

He couldn't die here. He could not die here. And with his life on the line, Kyle's full adrenaline suddenly kicked into over drive.

_Of the world for ever, it seems."_

The bear leapt up in front of Kyle who immediately ducked down closer to the ground in order to pick up a smoothed out stone. The animal took its first swat at him, but Kyle stayed down for a moment longer in order to evade it. The bear noticed Kyle crouched down underneath of it, so it landed back onto its four feet to trap Kyle in between its front legs. Just as it was about to rip off Kyle's face with its massive jaws, the redhead quickly brought up the rock in his hand and drove its pointed edge directly into one of the bear's eye sockets.

"_**BARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"**_ It cried out as it leapt back up to its two legs. Kyle scurried out from underneath of it and reached out to pick up another rock to use, but as he turned around to move, the bear started to blindly swat out at Kyle again with its massive paws. Kyle didn't move out of the way quickly enough and '**BOOM' **one of its paws caught up with his side.

"_**GAHHH**_!" Kyle screamed as he crashed down onto the ground , but he didn't have the time to deal with the pain. So he hastily picked up the rock again and threw it at the bear's head as hard and as fast as he could.

"_**BARGH**_!" It reeled back again as the rock hit its muzzle, cracking the skull near its snout. The blow temporality disabled the bear, so Kyle was actually able to look down at his injured side. He couldn't feel it, but the bear actually reopened his scar and blood was pouring out of it like crazy.

"GRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" Kyle brought his head back up when he heard the bear angrily charge at him again. He staggered to dodge as far as he could away from the grizzly to avoid another blow. While he was closer to the ground, he picked up yet another rock. Luckily for Kyle, The bear was heavily disorientated from the previous blow to its face and from the first rock still embedded in its eye. So as the bear desperately looked around to figure out where he had gone Kyle surprised it by jumping out from its side and crashed his new rock into the bear's other eye socket.

"BaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAARGH!" The bear cried out again, obviously growing weaker. This was Kyle's chance; it was heavily injured and _blind_. So as the bear ducked down to paw at its face, Kyle rushed over to the river's bank again to pick up his last rock; but as he bent over to pick up said rock, his brain started to register the pain shooting up from his side.

"**Errrrrrmm**…" Kyle buckled over when his brain signaled that he shouldn't be moving anymore. He fell on his hands so that he was hovering over the ground, he could feel his blood dripping down from his side onto the dirt below. As his breathing evened out, everything started to go hazy. His arms started to sway from not being able to lift himself up any further; then, the only thing he could feel was the cold water rushing over his hands.

Kyle heard the bear growl again, but he just couldn't fight it anymore. He was losing too much blood, and he didn't have the strength to move on, he already used up most of his adrenaline during the beginning of the fight. With every thud he could hear the bear slumping closer, and at this point Kyle was pretty certain he was going to die.

So he gently closed his dampening emerald eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"_Don't let them take you away from me Eric, not when I just got a hold of you… you god damned bastard…" _

"_Not a chance Kyle, You're too god damned precious to ever let go of…_**You Fucking Crazy-Ass Jew.**"

_Not weak, not scrawny… _

_**Crazy**__._

The bear roared and reached out to deliver its final blow to the teen crouched over the ground, however before it could even finish its battle cry, it felt something enter its mouth while scraping alongside its esophagus cutting off its air supply.

Kyle's wide eyes shimmered in the soft orange light provided by the burning coals. His pupils were mere hair-width slits surrounded by lime green stripes with bile green irises that focused in on the bear with an unrivaled intensity; his arm half way into the bear's throat. And in his hand was the final rock.

When Kyle felt sure enough that the rock was jammed far enough into the bear's throat, he let go of it and returned his arm to his side.

The bear trampled back and started to thrash around in circles, desperately trying to dislodge the rock from its throat. It settled on ramming its head into the ground numerous times, but this only caused the rocks in its eyes to further protrude into its head, eventually puncturing its brain.

After about five minutes of watching the bear slowly kill itself, Kyle rose to his feet and trotted over to the dying bear's body.

He managed to hear its last dying breath wheeze around the obtrusive rock in its windpipe.

As the bear's body went completely limp, Kyle cracked a devious smile as blood continued to pour out from his abdomen.

* * *

After briefing the entirety of the group on the organization's new set of goals, Eric hand-selected twenty or so of the members that Missy had suggested to him who would assist them with their plan. Once all of the other members dispersed, Missy led the selected members into a separate meeting room where he was waiting to explain to them how the plan was to unfold.

As the members settled down into their chairs, Eric suddenly emerged from the shadows of the room and started to speak, "Thank you for each of your cooperation, and if you all don't mind I'd like to jump right into our plan right away. This Saturday is Rosh Hashanah, the Jewish New Year, and to start off their year with a 'bang' our first route of action will be to snuff out their spirit by turning their temple into something resembling that of an inner city dumpster." he had Missy bring him a giant dry erase board, "The night before their holiday starts, we will all meet in town and arrive at the temple in separate groups. Each group will be responsible for a different task." Eric illustrated by drawing four circles placed around a block representing the Broflovski's synagogue.

He pointed to the first circle inside the block, "Group one will be entering in from the entrance, and they'll be vandalizing all of the relics they keep inside of the temple. Torahs, baby mutilating tools, whatever…" Some of them laughed. Eric didn't.

He moved his marker over to second dot positioned outside the block, "Group two will be taking care of spray painting and destroying everything on the outside of the temple. So any landscaping, statues, or plaques need to be dismantled and disgraced accordingly."

Then he moved his marker to the circle tangent to the block, "Group three, led by Missy, will be responsible for the main entrance, making sure it looks worse than all of the areas combined. It'll be the first thing the Jewrats see when they pull up to their 'place of worship', so it needs to look _terrifying._ And I mean, like, Virgin Mary from the Exorcist _terrifying_."

"NO FUCKING JEW STAR LEFT UNTOUCHED!" Missy chirped like she won Bingo. Somebody made a little 'wooo' sound.

Eric just pretended he didn't hear that as he rolled his eyes and continued to the last circle positioned further away from the block, "Group four has the most important job, look out. And since it's so important, I'll be the one leading that group." He drew a giant circle around his make shift map and returned his attention back to his group.

"Now that the contributors will be funding our efforts, you'll be reimbursed for the expenditures that you may spend getting to the town. It's located in Colorado, the team leaders need to make sure that their group brings all of the materials needed for their assignment. Missy has your assigned groups ready for you after this meeting concludes."

Eric raised up his hand to make a final point, "Keep in mind, this attack needs to take place in under a half hour." He then pointed to the stack of papers lying on the table out in front of the group "Memorize your positions, and if you have any questions contact Missy who will then contact me if she can't answer your questions for you."

The room remained silent, so Eric decided to say his last words before dismissing this adhoc terrorist group for the night, "You all are freedom fighters. You're the ones who will make a difference in this nation. You're the ones who seem care enough to see America live out to its fullest." Eric looked over to the dry erase board, "This may seem paltry at first, but by then time Yom Kippur rolls around…"

He smirked and then glared back to the group with his signature gaze, each one of the members gawked at his deadly stare, "We'll see some real fireworks."

They continued to stare at the Nazi uniform-clad youth in the front of the room, admiring his perfected stance and flawless charisma.

Eric closed his eyes and then spoke melodramatically, "Meeting Concluded."

"OKAY EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSIGNMENTS BEFORE YOU LEAVE SO YOU KNOW WHO TO MEET WITH AND WHERE TO BE AT WHAT TIME! MY GROUP IS IMMEDIATELY MEETING TOMORROW BRIGHT AND EARLY SO…YOU BETTER BE THERE!" Missy immediately perked up, waving the papers around as if it was some group project about a book report or something.

What. Eric was left standing in front of the room as the members gathered around Missy to casually pick up their papers. _Leave it to Missy to simplify things…_

Whatever. Eric was done. Now all these saps had to do was meet with their groups and get to the temple on time Saturday, which he was sure Missy would ultimately take care of.

His group was the last group meeting tomorrow, he could sleep in. Good, because he was exhausted, it's been a busy fucking day.

He exited the back of the room as the rest of the members discussed the plan with Missy. That was the great thing about being leader, no dirty work. He fished out his phone, for some reason Kyle hasn't responded to any of his texts yet, so this time Eric punched in, "What have you been doing all day? Your day couldn't have been worse than mine let me tell you…"

* * *

_Slick…slick…slick_

Kyle narrowly focused in on the gash on his side, placing a sanded down hair-pin sized pointed bear tooth into one side of his wound, and then puncturing the other side in quick easy stokes. He had never stitched his own wound before, but he knew that if he didn't do something to stop the blood flow, he probably wasn't going to make it through the night.

So after he watched the bear die, he yanked out one of its larger incisors and sanded it down with a rock until it wheedled down into the size of a needle. After he achieved the correct width, he poked a hole into it so that he could thread a piece of string from his coat through it. After flushing his wound and restarting his fire, Kyle used some of the bear's fat as an accelerant and sterilized his bone needle by placing it over the flame for short period of time. When the needle was ready, he brought it down to his stomach and proceeded to seal his gaping wound as he sat close enough to light to see exactly where he was poking.

The first time he stabbed himself in his gut with the bear needle, it stung slightly due to the heat. But after a couple more stabs, the stabs didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Thanks to his current hyper-state of adrenaline, the pain didn't register as much as it should have. So by the time he was done stitching his side, it basically felt like a scrape.

Kyle took a closer look at his handiwork; the new wound completely covered the old scar, but thankfully the bear didn't slash him deep enough to actually hurt any of his organs. Or Eric's organ for that matter. He then looked over to the bear; it was still bleeding out immensely from its head and its abdomen where Kyle carved out sections of its fat to burn. It was a big fucking bear, and Kyle felt like he shouldn't just leave that massive thing to waste. Then just as he finished that thought, the cold mountain air whooshed down the canal and Kyle felt the gust hit him like a fucking blizzard. Staking out by a river bank sure didn't help. Kyle looked to the skinning knife that he just used to carve out the bear, and then looked back to the massive bear carcass, Kyle wasn't sure how long it was going to take to skin that damned thing, but it's fluffy fur would sure feel nice about now.

And it was dead anyway, it's not like he killed it for its fur in the first place. Kyle would be recycling it, using up everything he can from that thing. Maybe even its bile for its supposed healing powers…

PETA can teach you a lot about how to use animals to your advantage.

Kyle was full of blood anyway. His own blood, blood from the bear, blood from the fishes he originally killed… Kenny didn't even mess him up _this_ badly. He was drenched in the stuff, his shirt, pants, skin, everything was tinted red and reeked of iron. The only thing _not_ red on his body were his flared green eyes, and even those were inflamed and wild looking. Getting colder by the minute and watching his fire starting to dim as well, Kyle reluctantly got up from his rock and made his way over the dead bear. The gleaming skinning knife in his bloody hand, he looked like something out of _Carrie_.

After examining his prize for the best possible location to start cutting, Kyle crouched down next to one of the bear's front paws so that he could turn the thing onto its back. The thing was fucking heavy, but once Kyle wrapped his arms around the bear's upper arm, he was able to roll it over slightly so that he could get a good look at its abdomen. He brought his hand up to his chin and thought about where he should start, and with a grin he settled on a spot.

Once the bear was in place, Kyle's eyes narrowed even further and he brought the knife up over his head to forcefully sink it into the center of the bear's neck, directly above the rock still jammed in its esophagus.

An artery burst and more blood splurted onto Kyle's chest and face.

* * *

"Eric…"

A voice came from outside Eric's bedroom door, Howard. The brunette had just started to wind down by putting his uniform back into his suitcase. His eyes were normal since he was about to call it a night, but his uncle probably wanted to know how the meeting went, so Eric's pupil's grew back to their exaggerated as he responded, "yeah come in."

The door handle twisted and light poured into Eric's dimly lit room as Howard entered in quietly, "So you're already planning out everything?" he closed the door behind him and sat down on Eric's ottoman.

"Yeah we had the meeting tonight, Missy and I gave out assignments and group times." Eric answered as he folded his jacket into its garment bag, the arm band flashing for a brief second before disappearing into the darkness of the bag.

"Good Good… I actually got a chance to talk to Missy. She told me… which Synagogue you had planned to attack," The tone of Howard's voice lowered as he brought his head down to peer at his nephew over his spectacles, "You're going back to Colorado for this?" his eyebrow perked as he hinted as to where he wanted to take this conversation. His hand tightly grasped the head of his cane indicating his anticipation.

Eric finished zipping up the garment back, but as soon as that response registered his eyes suddenly widened as he whipped back his head to face his uncle. Howard looked hell-bent, definitely the most serious Eric had seen him to date. He was crouched down on the ottoman, but he was leaning forward with both hands on his cane. His face though, he was displaying this cold, hard expression which made his wrinkles look as though they were set in stone and his grimace look all the creepier. Howard knew what he wanted; he'd been waiting for this for 35 years.

As this new image of his uncle flashed in Eric's mind, he suddenly remembered why he was sent here in the first place. This was the man he had to stop. This was the man who wanted to kill the three families he needed to protect back home. Eric didn't really see the threat in his uncle before, but as Howard stared him down from across the room with that statuesque expression, he finally started to feel the imminent danger in this operation. This mission wasn't the kind he could just bullshit through like his past experiences, no. Eric really was putting his fucking life on the line for this one.

But then he remembered _why. _

And that's when he met his uncle's gaze with his own and responded, "Of course." Eric didn't move.

"You're really going to bring those bastards down aren't you?" Howard smirked; his sense of pride welling in his voice, "Only you Eric. You're the only one I'd ever allow to enact my revenge, because I know you're the only one who understands. You had to live there, _with _them. You understand the hypocrisy of their freedom and my incarceration. That's why, you understand, that they all need to suffer." The muscles in his eye's twitched as he narrowed his eyes, trying to communicate how badly he wanted this plan to be a success. He could almost get off on how bad he wanted it.

"The first place we're attacking is the Broflovski's synagogue." Eric couldn't falter, if his uncle sensed any doubt in him the whole plan would be fucking shot. So he kept up the act by focusing solely on Howard while not moving _an inch_, "This is just Phase One though," Eric smiled cruelly at his uncle who continued to eat up his words, "At Yom Kippur, we're going to make sure that those kike's are present during the late night service, because that's when we're going to be planting bombs around the parameter of the temple. The whole place will come crashing down over their heads, and not just the Broflovski's, but the rest of 'em too. That way, it'll look as though it was a general hate crime, not just an act against that single family. Therefore… _we_ won't necessarily be the first ones to blame." He finished by slowly bringing his head back over to his suitcase, but still smiling predatorily back down at his uncle.

"Genius. If I could only see it for myself, but truth be told. Heh, the knowledge of their deaths will be all I need to carry on." He looked away from his nephew towards the corner of the room. "Gerald _should_ be the first one to go. If it wasn't for him, that whole night would have never even happened in the first place." The anger rose in Howards voice, "But no, Randy had to bring _him_ and his crazy ass girlfriend back to South Park."

Eric kept listening, keeping mental notes of his ramblings.

"Randy wasn't supposed to bring anyone home from college, he already had _Sharon_! But she wasn't enough for him, he needed _more_ company_._" Howard suddenly recalled the whole incident. Eric had never heard the story before, so he actually was slightly interested.

"What happened?" He turned his head back around as he placed his cap into its box and shoved it into the suitcase.

"Old wounds. I shouldn't be bringing them up, because sooner or later I'll reign victorious, and the whole thing will be nothing more than a bad dream." Howard shook his head and took one of his hands off the crane to massage one of his temples.

"But seriously, what happened when Randy brought back Gerald and Sheila?" Eric continued to pry.

"Randy stepped out of line. He knew my rules. And as soon as Stuart spilled the beans about Gerald's return I had to make sure that kike _never _returned to my town again. That's why I got Sharon to tell me where they were hanging out, and that's when things got ugly."

_Kyle scraped away the last tendon holding the pelt to the bear carcass, and with a fierce tug Kyle was able to pull away it's enormous, bloody fur coat off its dead body. After gathering it over to the side where he was standing, Kyle held the pelt out in front of him. It looked like cape, a blood drenched fur cape. So with one hand grasping a tuft, Kyle turned himself around and with the other hand brought the bear pelt over his shoulders. He shifted around in its awkward size, but eventually he figured out a way to maneuver in it. Adjusting it to his height, Kyle stepped away from the dead bear towards the light of his campfire, his eyes still glistening in their fevered state. _

"Yeah… and?" Eric stopped putting stuff away and returned his full attention back onto his uncle.

"After Sharon told me where they were, I gathered a bunch of my buddies and we stormed the house where they were hanging out. Randy tried to come up with a bunch of excuses, but Gerald's girlfriend cut him off when she got in my face. After bitch slapping her, her sister got involved but by that time I already had Gerald in a vice grip storming out of the front door. I was going to show all of them what happened when Kikes moved into my town, even Stuart and Randy couldn't hold me back at that point. I was livid."

_After carving out another section of the bear and roasting it for his dinner, Kyle looked to his diminishing fire and decided that he should start conserving his energy for whatever Christophe was going to put him through tomorrow. He gazed down at his torn shirt, and moved the hem away to reveal the stitched wound. It was a long way away from a professional job, but his patch work ultimately stopped the bleeding, and that's all Kyle had to worry about for now. So with a sway of his bear pelt, Kyle turned around and headed for his cave. _

"But what went wrong?" Eric meagerly sat down onto his bed.

"I dragged Gerald over to the street, and there was this car speeding down the road. I was just about to shove him in the car's path, right in front of his screaming girlfriend, but before I got the chance… Randy's father came running out of his house and shoved Gerald away from the oncoming car."

_Once inside, Kyle placed the bear pelt against one of the rocks so that he could lie down on one half, and fold the other half for a blanket. Once positioned correctly, Kyle closed his eyes half way and bent down to determine where exactly he should lay down. But as he evened out some crumpled areas of the fur, Kyle started to hear grunting noises from further back in the cave. _

Eric remained silent.

"The car hit him instead, Gerald wasn't even scratched. I truthfully didn't want to hurt Mr. Marsh, he was just an some withered veteran who unfortunately wore his heart on his sleeve. But paralyzing him made it a hell of a lot worse for me, in addition to that lawsuit Gerald tacked on an attempted murder charge which ultimately gave me the majority of my years in prison. Especially with the headlines, 'NeoNazi cripples WWII vet in an attempt to murder Jewish law student.'"

_Kyle whipped up his head in shock. He couldn't fight off something else, not again. A fucking grizzly bear was enough for one day. Yet the noises kept getting louder, and Kyle closed his eyes even further so that he could glare back into the darkness in an attempt to identify which animal it was. Regardless of the situation however, he honestly didn't have a choice in the matter, it was either kill or get killed. So Kyle tensed his muscles and crouched lower to the ground in preparation of another fight. After a couple seconds of waiting behind the pelt covered rock, Kyle saw the animals emerge from the darkness. _

_Bear cubs._

"But what about Ernst Karmichael," Eric butted in.

"That bastard empathized with Gerald the entire time." Howard threw up his hand in irritation, "I could tell from the get-go that his heart wasn't in winning my case. My parents raised him since he was a little kid, but he still turned on me. He even joined up with that jewrat and apparently they created their own law firm! His father would have been _disgraced_…"

_Kyle's pupils grew larger as his mortified expression set place. It all made sense now, why the bear attacked. It was their mother. Kyle killed their mother and her bloody pelt was displayed in front of her kids like a fucking unwrapped present. _

"So now you want them all dead… but why the Marshes?" Eric cared least about them, but was still curious.

Howard sighed, the Marshes were a bittersweet subject for him "Randy started everything. And Sharon… she knows why she's on my hit list."

_He watched as one of the cubs cried out and nuzzled the flap of skin closest to its little paws. Its siblings followed as they started to roll onto the bloodied skin of their dead mother. Kyle just watched on horrified as one of them, it's muzzle bloodied from nuzzling the pelt, looked up at him in terror. It cried out. It was staring at him and crying out in agony; its siblings cooing into the pelt, as if their incessant whining would bring her back. _

_Kyle couldn't move, all he could do was stare back into the one cub's eyes with as much sympathy as he could possibly muster in his nervous wreck of a state. But after a few moments of silently communicating to each other, Kyle's eyes suddenly returned to their tiger-like state. _

_His hand reached out to coax the bear club to come closer. The bear cub jumped out for a second, but then realized that this person might be the only source of warmth that it had for the night. At least this option opted company, so it started to grow nigh. Once it was close enough, Kyle wrapped his hands around the small bear cub and allowed it to nuzzle into his bloodied shirt. _

Eric finished his inquisition by boldly stating, "and what do their families have to do with this?"

His uncle lowered his head and harrumphed, "I want them to _watch,_ as their kids get killed." He started to rise of the chair as he chuckled, "I don't know if you're still friends with any of them, but I want you to prolong their suffering as much as humanly _possible_."

_Snap._

_Kyle twisted the bear cub's neck back, breaking its spinal cord beneath its skull. After slowly dropping it in front of its crying siblings, Kyle reached over and brought in the struggling second one._

_Snap._

_Kyle then reached out for the scrambling third._

Eric's eyes followed his uncle as he sat on his bed rigidly, "Right." He grasped onto the edge of his bed, trying not to snap.

"The groups are meeting tomorrow, right? Make sure they all know what this means to me, what this means to the organization. This isn't some random act…."

"I know Howard. This is everything."Eric cut off Howard as soon as his uncle got to the door.

Howard narrowed his eyes, "Everything Eric." He steadily opened the door.

"Yeah, night Howard." Eric moved up to resume packing.

"Night Eric…" his uncle walked out and shut the door.

Eric didn't respond, instead he pulled out his night shirt and zipped his suitcase shut. After placing his suitcase back onto the floor, he looked back to his desk. At his cell phone, it was still unlit.

Eric exhaled anxiously. Slipping into his nightshirt, he walked over and flipped it open.

Nothing, there were no new texts.

He looked outside his window, it was late. What had Kyle been doing all day? His eyes resumed their normal unthreatened state, but while he was unthreatened, he still felt uneasy about Kyle's silence

"Really wish you would respond. It's getting freaky over here; need someone _real _to talk to."

He closed his phone shut and turned off his lamp. Nestling into his sheets he watched the moonlight pour into his room. The same moon that shone down on him last night when Kyle kissed him in front of the airport.

Eric's eyes grew hazy as he spoke to the sky, "Ich falle nicht, wenn du nicht fallst, Rosenrot."

Kyle was hunched back onto the rock, the three dead cubs at his feet. The fire was out, he was sitting in complete darkness. His eyes still signaled his high adrenaline state, unblinking. The pelt encased him completely, only his fiery red head poked through. The bear's blood started to crust onto him, flaking on the areas where it was most layered. Staining his face like a whole bucket had been poured down on him.

A baptism.

As Kyle stared out into space with his flared eyes, he realized that sleep was probably not going to come to him tonight. He couldn't close his eyes, and in the back of his mind he could still hear the cries of the bear cubs.

Haunting him.

So he continued to sit there, keeping a night vigil on his cave.

Kyle in his bear pelt, Eric in his warm bed.

* * *

Kenny had about enough of this fucking shit. He stayed up all night to get a text back from Christophe when he asked him Saturday morning, "So hey, what did you end up doing with Kyle last night?" But then the whole fucking day passed and he didn't get so much as a measly, "hung out".

So the next morning he was more than just a tad concerned, because whenever Christophe was with Kyle, their rendezvous was always at home and their meetings only lasted for maybe an hour, but not Saturday. Oh no, Christophe spent a _whole day_ with him. And doing what? Henrietta claimed that it had to do something with "Kyle not being a scrawny Jew anymore" but Kenny was pretty sure Christophe had other plans in mind. There was no way that that crazy ass son a bitch would hang out with Kyle for a whole fucking day without getting _something _out of it.

But who was Kenny going to ask? It's not like anyone here had any immediate contact with him. If he was going to find out what the fuck was up with Kyle, he was going to have to ask someone who would know.

But the only person who he had been hanging out with recently was Cartman. So he grudgingly ventured over to Cartman's house to see if the fatass knew anything.

"Knock", Kenny beat on Cartman's door once and then stood back to wait for who would answer. His mother probably.

The door opened, it was Liane… shocker "Oh hey Kenny! It's seems like forever since I last saw you, you've all gotten so big…"

Kenny laughed nervously, "Yeah, right, um… I was actually wondering if Eric was home?"

Liane hushed up and thought about how she should respond. She didn't want to make a big deal about her son's absence, she remembered that he didn't want a lot of people to know about this whole Nebraska thing. For good reason, "Oh um, he's actually out of town. Is there anything I can help you with?"

_Out of town? Is this a coincidence? _"Oh." Kenny replied shortly, "Well," there had to be a connection somehow, especially now that Cartman and Kyle have almost been inseparable, "Maybe," he decided to pry further, "You wouldn't of happened to have seen Kyle recently have you?"

And then he saw it. The moment he mentioned Kyle, Liane's expression went grave and her eyes signaled that there was obviously something wrong.

Kenny sensed the change in her demeanor and pounced on it with a much more aggressive stance than he'd ever had taken with Liane before, "You know something don't you." He didn't want to fuck around, especially if it had to do with Kyle.

Liane knew that Kenny picked up on her uncertainty, but now that Kyle has gone missing in amidst this whole fiasco, maybe she should do something to help, "No, I haven't… that's the thing." She stepped back into her house slightly, "What's wrong? Is he missing?"

Kenny kept eye contact, "Do you know anyone who might know where he is?" he didn't want to throw everything on the poor woman, but if she or Eric knew something, then he was going to pry it out of them somehow.

"Well…" she remembered that Eric said something about Ernst, "There might be someone, but I really shouldn't be telling you this, however if there's something wrong with Kyle then I want you to go." She turned around and walked back into her house, leaving Kenny at her doorstep.

"Ms. Cartman?" Kenny peered into the house, unsure of her departure.

"I have an address I can give you," Liane called from the kitchen, jotting down the Karmichael's address, "They might be able to help." After she was done she placed her pen back onto the table and walked back into the TV room. Kenny was standing at the door looking perplexed as ever.

She walked up to the door and held it open as she handed Kenny the slip of paper, "But this is all I can do," he took the paper and peered at the address "I'd help more Kenny but…."

Kenny looked up, his eyebrow perked up, seeming asking her _What the fuck is going on?_

Liane had to give him something, so she decided to end the conversation with, "Ask your father about my brother one day. I hope you find Kyle, Kenny." She gently closed the door, Kenny still looking at the door in bewilderment.

* * *

An eerie quiet. That's what Kyle noticed about his surroundings as he watched the sun rise on the shrouded forest outside his cave. He hadn't moved from his spot all night, he honestly couldn't.

He didn't get a wink of sleep last night, so when he suddenly heard something trudging through the woods seemingly towards his cave, he hardly had the energy to move his head in the direction of the sound. God damn, if he had to fight off another beast be it man or animal, the exhaustion from the fight itself might kill him. So instead he just looked up, not moving his head, just looked up out of his cave.

It was getting closer, it was probably near the campfire from how close the stepping sounded. Kyle had just enough energy to tense up when he saw the figure approach the entrance.

And then the face.

"mon Dieu…"

Christophe peered down at the bloody teen, "You had one hell of a night, didn't you my love?"

Kyle eased up when he recognized the figure as his Mole. He moved his eyes slowly back up to indicate that he was alive, yet he didn't say a word as Christophe closed in on him.

Christophe dimmed his eyes as he reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette, "You're alive, are you not? You can not be tzuu sore at me, I reminded you in zat letter… zis _is_ what you wanted… non?"

Kyle's furrowed his eyes in anger, still glaring at Christophe above him. The blood all over his skin was practically caulked on, and his hair matted and tossed in wild ringlets. Christophe knew that this was probably more than his dear little Jew bargained for, but nevertheless he knew Kyle should have expected the unexpected. It was all part of his upcoming training.

So he casually lit his cigarette, "Go ahead and be mad at me. But you zurvived. You passed Phase 1, you should be proud of yourself…"

"I can't move…" Kyle muttered, his wild eyes still focusing on the boy in front of him. It was as though his body was dead, but his adrenaline was still keeping him alive enough to not completely pass out.

"What now?" Christophe lowered himself to Kyle's level and took a puff of his cigarette as he examined Kyle's current state. He was still huddled in that bear pelt, and his eyes were the only thing indicating that he was in fact alive and aware. "You probably just need tzu rest…"

"No Christophe. Not only can I _not _rest, but I can't even fucking get to the point where my mind can register that I _need _to rest."

Christophe deemed that peculiar, so he reached out to swat out some of the curls falling in front of Kyle's face. Once the red bangs were out of the way, Christophe got a closer look at Kyle's new set of eyes. The Mole recognized what was the problem immediately and smirked, "Hm. You're stuck in zat state, aren't you?"

Kyle took his eyes off of the hand resting against his forehead and then back at Christophe, "What _is_ this state?" he asked as the Mole took his hand back and got up off of the floor.

"Congratulations Kyle, zose eyes inzicate tzu me zat you have eet in you tzu become a Killer." He flicked his cigarette and started to walk towards the entrance of the cave, "You are in a state of extreme alarm. You're body will not let you rest unzil eet knows zat you are completely out of harm's way." He looked back at Kyle who was still staring at him from the ground. Smiling as he picked us his cigarette he goaded, "You were able tzu kill zat bear last night due tzu ze fact zat you were able tzu call _upon_ zat state," he pointed his cigarette at Kyle and finished by bringing it up to his mouth and muttering "and muster enough adrenaline tzu ensure your safety." He took a long drag as Kyle continued to stare on, but started to stare down at his stomach.

"So how do I knock myself out of it? The bear got me good in the gut last night, and I probably need to see a professional about it..."

"I saw."

At that point Kyle did move his head up slightly, "you what."

Christophe laughed and then rested against the cave's wall so that he could look down amusingly at his Jew's astonished face, "Do you honestly zink zat I would have just left you out zere all alone up here in ze fucking Rocky Mountains?"

"So you…" Kyle scoffed as he attempted to rise off the ground.

Christophe walked over slowly, "I was here late enough tzu watch you fight off zat bear. I was about tsu inztervene after you fell down near ze river's edge and couldn't get back up, but I was pleasantly zurprised tzu see you finish eet off with such finesse. A rock tzu ze ezophagus huh? Creaztive." He put his cigarette in his mouth and reached out his hand to offer Kyle some help off the floor.

Kyle couldn't even bring up his hand to meet with Christophe's extended one, "So you could have stopped the bear at any time?" he continued to scoff.

Chirstophe spoke with his cigarette handing out of the corner of his lip, "I had a pistol, so yes. I could have shot eet dead." He reached into the bear pelt to find Kyle's arm.

Kyle allowed Christophe to unravel the bear pelt off of his blood-crusted body, "And you didn't?"

Christophe paused when he saw just how bloody Kyle really was, both of his arms were wrapped around his hurt abdomen, coated in thick layers of red flakes. His face actually sagged as he pitifully started to pry one arm off of Kyle's side, "Kyle my love, I remembered what you told me over ze phone. You wanted tzu do zis yourself, so I let you." He gently pried off the other so that he could inspect Kyle's wound.

"Then why did you watch me in the first place." Kyle sat back and let Christophe tend to him.

"Because Kyle love," Christophe carefully lifted his Jew's stiff shirt as he looked back up to give Kyle a sad grin, "I didn't know eef you had eet in you at first. But now…" he peered down at Kyle's own stitchwork.

"I know better."

The scar was ragged, and bits of flesh stuck out at uneven ends where the string met Kyle's flesh. Although it wasn't bleeding any longer, it certainly needed to be stitched again, and soon. Christophe knew that Kyle didn't have any antiseptic or Neosporin to kill all the bacteria from the gash when he stitched it last night, so if it wasn't cleaned properly and stitched again within the next 24 hours, Kyle might be in some serious danger.

Kyle knew it didn't look good, his eye brows perked up in anxiety. Sensing Kyle's anxiousness, Christophe reached out to feel the wound, Kyle then asked worriedly, "Am I going to be okay Mole?"

Christophe smiled slightly as he poked around the edges of the gash, "Can you feel me poking you?"

Kyle bat his eyes in recognition as he realized that he in fact _did_ feel something, "Yes."

Good he wasn't paralyzed, so Christophe asked "Does eet hurt?"

"I can't register pain right now." He admitted as he continued to watch Christophe poke around his wound.

After a couple more pokes Christophe reached around to one of his pockets and pulled out a couple of containers, "Zen we need tzu do zis quick."

* * *

Kenny ran down the entirety of Bonanza Road in one quick sprint, there was no time to lose. It was already the afternoon and there was no fucking sign of Kyle anywhere. He scaled Kyle's house to peer into his bedroom from his window, but the only thing he saw was some weird metal thing on his bed. After dropping down onto the ground with a roll, Kenny went back and checked on his own house, but Kyle wasn't there either. Doubting himself, he even jogged over to Stan's house and peered into _his_ window, but not surprisingly the only thing in Stan's room was Stan.

After dropping down from Stan's window, Kenny was feeling pretty fucking frustrated. With a big sigh he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the address Liane gave him. He didn't want to knock on some stranger's address and ask them about the location of someone they may or may not even know, but Kenny would do just about anything for his beloved Kyle. Realizing it was his best and last lead; he turned around and grudgingly started to walk in the direction of the address.

The walk was longer than expected; it was the neighborhood right next to Token's. The houses on this block weren't as big as Tokens, but were certainly bigger than most of his friends. Kenny read the street signs and walked onto the street indicated by the scrap of paper. He glanced at the first couple of house numbers; it was somewhere in here all right.

When Kenny got to the correct number, he verified with the sheet of paper to make sure it was it in fact the right house. Apparently it was, he read the mailbox, "Karmichaels". He shrugged and tucked the sheet of paper back into his coat pocket. The house was relatively big, one or two more garages and it could rival Token's. The yardwork was very nice as well, obviously kept up by a professional. Kenny looked at the house again; these people could probably afford a professional landscaper. Now almost completely up the driveway, Kenny started to hear kids from the inside, _small_ kids.

It's a family?

Kenny didn't remember if Kyle knew any families with small children. He looked around; _Do I have the right house? _He checked the paper once more, and the number indeed matched the one on the house. Shaking his head in a 'whatever' fashion, he proceeded to walk up the landing onto the Karmichael's front porch.

He could still hear the kids blabbering, and then suddenly another voice…

"Kinder, sdjfs gmsgpog gs,dgoasgmgmg…." A woman, and whatever she was saying was in another language. Then a baby cry.

_Huh?_ That was weird. Kenny put his ear closer to the door to see if he could identify which language it was.

"Friedrich! Come zooroock und entschooldige dich!" he heard the lady say.

_German?_

Enough was enough. Kenny brought up his hand and knocked on the heavy front door.

Everything inside suddenly went silent, even the kids shut up. No one was coming to the door. _Now this is weird. _

Kenny knocked on the door again, and suddenly he heard people from the other side of the door.

"Vhere ist das." A man said in a low whisper.

"Eesh vice neecht, er seet vertrout." The lady spoke back.

"Von dare Shooley?" The man asked.

"Veeliecht, Franz!" The lady yelled.

"Vee Gays?" he heard a younger guy's voice from the upstairs.

"Da ist ein Mann an der Toor" The man spoke.

"Vhere ist er? The younger voice called down.

"Veere haben kienay Ahnung, abear er sayt vertrout. Gook mal. Ulla hast erern Drahtbund shown haraussgebrackt." The lady replied.

And then footsteps, Kenny quickly brought his head back from the door as the handle started to twitch. Then the door opened to reveal a blonde haired/blue eyed guy, about his age, looking at him in recognition.

Franz furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to place the name, "…Kenny?"

Oh wait, Kenny did know this guy. "Franz right?" It was Kyle's friend! Their fathers' owned a law firm together! He remembered visiting there as kid when the whole flag thing went down. But he thought they were 'the Jacksons', not 'the Karmichaels'.

"Yeah!" Franz opened the door once they recognized each other. Kenny saw a girl disappear off in the corner and the two adults, who Kenny assumed were his parents, were still in the background while a number of kids hid behind the wall at the end of the corridor facing the door. Franz kept speaking, "I know we haven't been formally introduced, but Kyle speaks so highly of you. It's quite an honor actually." He reached out his hand.

Kenny looked back to Franz, "Oh!" Kenny quickly reached out to finish the hand shake, "Oh no problem, actually that's why I'm here. I actually can't seem… to find him?"

The whole family inhaled sharply and looked to each other frantically.

Franz glanced back to a seemingly empty chair, but then suddenly the girl emerged from out behind it. Kenny's mouth hung agape, _There is something going on!_

"What's wrong!" Kenny snapped, growing disturbed and infuriated at the same time, "If you guys know anything…"

And then all of a sudden there was something wrapped around Kenny's neck.

"ULLA!" Franz cried out as his girlfriend materialized behind Kenny with her coil wrapped tightly around the frightened boy's neck, pulling it even harder.

Ernst and Anke told the kids to go to their rooms, and Franz listened on nervously as Ulla whispered threateningly into Kenny's ear, "If you move one centimeter this coil will bury itself into your neck's arteries, halting all blood flow to your brain as your. When I say so you will walk into the house at my pace, you got that?" She tugged her end so that it delivered a painful scrape to Kenny's jugular.

"Fine you crazy Nazi bitch just lead me in!" he coughed back as she started to direct him into the house like a dog on a leash.

They walked past Franz who whined, "See look what you did Ulla, now he thinks we're a bunch of Nazis!"

"I could care less about what he thinks about me, all I care about…" she led Kenny to a chair and indicated him to sit down, "is information."

She let some of the coil slack so that Kenny could sit down at the kitchen table. Ernst and Anke slowly walked into the other room as Ulla sat down cattycorner from where Kenny was seated at the head of the kitchen table. Franz was furiously pacing behind her.

"Funny," Kenny caustically remarked, "That's why _I_ came here, information." He bit off the last word as he glared over at Ulla, the single overhead table light made the kitchen look like an interrogation room.

Ulla released the coil from her hand, but still kept it attached to her wrist, "You're in no place to be asking about anything." She rested both her hands on the table.

Kenny remained still, afraid to move his neck "What do you know bitch? Who they hell are you anyway? And what do you know about Kyle's disappearance?"

Ulla brought up her non-coil arm and placed her chin on her open palm, "I can answer only two of those questions. First off, I know a lot about your friend Kyle's current situation, and secondly I have no clue about Kyle's disappearance. That's why you're going to tell me everything you can about where he is… because something tells me you know more than I do." She closed her eyes slightly.

"What makes you say that." Kenny quickly responded.

"For one, I personally didn't know he disappeared, all I know is that a mysterious man was lurking around our house yesterday." She looked behind Kenny towards the front door.

"Mysterious man?" Kenny suddenly came to a realization, _It couldn't have been!_

"Yes. And now _you_ tell me that Kyle's gone missing. I unfortunately wasn't able to catch said mysterious man in time." _Fucker was fast_, "But since _you're_ here now, I thought I might ask **you** what you know about this… situation." Ulla could tell that Kenny just thought of something, she could literally see the light bulb go off in his head.

Kenny went on his hunch, "He wouldn't of happened to have a shovel on him, did he?"

* * *

"Oh… fuck.." Kyle looked on in horror as Christophe slowly undid each on of his makeshift stitches. Pus was already starting to form underneath his damaged skin, he could see it ooze out of the holes like earthworms out of the ground.

"Eet's harder tzu watch as someone else does eet, non?" He pulled harder on one of the more stubborn stitches, which caused the hole to bleed a little.

Kyle thanked God he couldn't feel too much of this, "You're going to stitch it back up right?" He looked down, seeing his wound starting to open back up.

Christophe laughed as he patted down the wound with a sterile cloth, "Non, I'm just going tzu leave eet gaping like zat, _of courze_ Love…" he responded sarcastically as he ripped out the last string. "Zere. Now zis ees going tzu sting like a beech." He reached over and poured some iodine onto the gash.

"But I can't fee..OH FUCK!" Kyle certainly felt that, he seethed through his teeth, trying incredibly hard not to recoil. Why did his brain have to start registering pain _then? _

"Even in your hyper-adrenaline state, you are still not inveencible, hold on… I have tzu rub some of zis in." Christophe grabbed some more bottles.

Kyle glanced at the bottles, trying to get his mind off the stinging, "What now Chris? Can I continue my training with this wound?"

"When I am done wiz eet you can. You need tzu work zrough ze pain, I can not tell you ze amount of times I had tzu work wiz fresh stitches." He poured something else onto the cloth and started to rub it in Kyle's aching gap.

Kyle closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he boasted, "Were any of them from a bear fight?"

"Tiger fight."

Kyle did a weak double take, "Woah! Really?"

"I was much younger too. My fazer dropped me off in India tzu learn Sanskrit. See, zat's how he got me tzu learn all ze languages. He literally dropped me off in some random part of ze world, and would not pick me up for anozer 6 months until I learned ze native language." He pulled out his stitching kit.

Kyle asked further, "Did he leave you with anything to live off of?"

Christophe continued his story in order to get Kyle's mind off the stitching, "Non. Nozing, I had tzu use my instincts as you did here. I could not communicate wiz ze locals at first, zat's why when I was in India, I did not know what ze locals were trying tzu say tzu me when I ventured off intzu ze jungle." Christophe chose his needle and brought out the stitching wire.

"What were they trying to tell you?" Kyle asked as he watched Christophe delicately thread the needle, preparing to make the first stitch.

"I later realized zat zey were warning me of ze man eating Tigers." He lowered the needle to Kyle's abdomen.

"And one attacked you." Kyle inhaled as he prepared to be stitched.

"Oui," Christophe inserted the needle, "My back was pretty torn up before someone speared the poor animal. However, ze family zat treated my wounds took me in and taught me ze language in due time. 'Happy ending' eef you will…" The Mole quickened his pace.

"And this happened everywhere you went, all across the world." Kyle could feel the pokes, but wasn't too phased by them. He was too engrossed in the story.

"I had tzu rely on ze kindness of strangers, and sometimes I did not even have zat." Christophe continued to stitch as Kyle fascinatingly continued to pry, "So you know all the languages of the world now?"

"Most, I remember an instance where I was supposed to learn zis once language native tzu South America." Christophe recalled, knotting an area where the gap was larger.

"What happened?" Kyle winced when he felt the knot tighten, and actually reached out to grip Christophe's arm for support.

Christophe inhaled as he recalled the incident, "Ze whole tribe was killed, and I was zere tzu witness ze monstrosity." The Mole let Kyle dig into his arm as he continued to stitch.

Kyle suddenly let go, "A whole tribe of people?" he scoffed.

"Believe eet or not, eet was ze first time I'd seen ze deaths of so many caused by just one person. Argentina. I have been dropped off ozer places around ze world before zis, but zankfully in most cases I was able tzu find nicer families away from war or poverty who were willing tzu take me in. Ze Argentinean natives _did_ take me in, but zen zey all were slaughtered as I bore witness tzu zeir genocide."

"Oh my god. How did you survive?" Kyle was completely unaware of the stitching at this point.

Christophe smiled, "Ze killer took me back tzu 'er family."

"He did?" Kyle cried out.

"She did, Yes." Christophe corrected.

_The lights went off inside the large house, and that's when the Mole decided to start his investigation of the so-called 'Jackson' family. Christophe didn't think that there was any threat to this stake out, so when he casually brushed against one of the extravagant shrubbery's lining the house, he didn't think twice about the possibility of someone hearing him… but he was dead wrong._

"She did? … Were you scared?" Kyle questioned as he watched Chirstophe bring up the needle attached to the shining coil.

"I was more confused zan scared." Christophe prepared to make the last couple of stitches, "Ze only positive zing about ze whole experience was zat I did not have tzu go tzu Germany afterwards like I was supposed zu; my fazer let me take a break." With one more stitch, he finally closed the gap in Kyle's side.

_In a moments flash, he sensed someone watching over him from above the house, and in that same blink of an eye, something whooshed past his right ear and landed on the mulch beside him with a hollow 'DUNK'. _

Kyle gave Christophe a confused look, not getting the relation "Why didn't you have to go to Germany?"

_Christophe looked up to see what the hell it was that crashed down next to him,but then he noticed the shining wire connecting the ground to one of the second story windows. The wire ended in a hand, and that hand belong to… Her._

"Because ze killer _was_ a German, and during my 6th month stay she was able tzu teach me ze language." Christophe pulled his last stitch tight to finalize the knot; the metal wire softly reflected the light coming into the cave.

_The familiar blonde haired girl jumped down from the second story window onto the mulch below._

"What was the catch? Why did she spare you." Kyle looked down at his wound, shocked when he discovered how pristine it was.

_The Mole ran so fast that she didn't get a chance to see his face._

Christophe snapped the wire with a pair of wire cutters, "She was lonely, and wanted a playmate."

_Hunched in an alley down town, Christophe experienced fear again for the first time in many long years._

* * *

"What's his name?" Ulla took the wire off from Kenny's neck and started to treat him like a human being instead of a hostage.

"Will it really help you if you knew?" Kenny rubbed his neck after Ulla delicately removed her coil.

"Yes, we need to start looking for him, right?" Ulla peered up at him mockingly, wrapping her coil back onto her wrist- keeping it present, but at ease.

"His name is Christophe." Kenny admitted as he leaned into the table. Franz watched on silently as Ulla continued her interrogation.

"Christophe?" The name didn't register with her at all; "He didn't look American…" was all she could recall.

"He's French/Palestinian." Kenny explained.

"Okay…" Ulla nodded her head, "What did he want with us?"

"You obviously have something to do with Kyle." He leaned back smugly.

"What's _he_ got to do with Kyle." Ulla combated.

"A lot of things." Kenny dodged the question like a smart aleck.

"What type of things." Franz scowled.

Kenny puffed, "Things… I mean, I'm not really sure. It's the one part of Kyle's life I kind of stay out of because, well, Christophe has… 'assured' me in the past that he doesn't hold any intentions of harming Kyle in anyway." He looked to his side bashfully.

"And you believed him?" Franz added.

"He hasn't harmed him yet…" Kenny replied lightly.

"Yet?" Ulla commented.

Kenny brought his hands to his face and nervously raked his fingers through his hair, "That's the thing, I don't know where he or Kyle is right now."

"What _do_ you know…" Ulla went back to her original question.

Kenny brought his hands back onto the table, "All I know is that Kyle met up with my friend Henrietta Friday night and she took him to this bar called 'The Akbar'".

"Then we need to talk to your friend Henrietta." Franz suggested.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "She doesn't know anything, I swear. All she told me was that Kyle mentioned that he 'didn't want to be some scrawny Jew anymore'."

Ulla thought about that for a second, and then she remembered something she said to Kyle back at the airport, "Kyle was really mad when I mentioned to him Friday night that he couldn't be… ein Mitglied von unserer Operation."

"Wirklich?" Franz perked up, his parents listened in from the other room.

"Hey! You can't speak German while I'm here! Friday night was the night he went missing! What's going on?" Kenny looked across the table in frustration.

"Und… er rief jemanden an" Ulla continued to recall the entire night.

"Ja, und?" Franz pried, leaning in closer to his girlfiend.

Ulla sat up straight and turned to her former captive, "Kenny,"

"Yes?" He snapped at her.

"Does he have Christophe's phone number?" she asked, non-phased from his attitude.

"Yeah, naturally."

"Then, that's who he called Friday night." Ulla concluded.

"And then he went missing." Franz joined in

"Great guys," Kenny threw up his hands and slumped back into his chair, "You just figured out what I already knew, that Christophe is _with_ Kyle!"

"Yeah but, who _is_ Christophe exactly?" Ulla inquired.

Kenny didn't know if he should answer that question, but if it would help…"He's, a mercenary for hire."

Ulla beamed when she made the connection, "Then I know why Kyle contacted him…"

"Für Die Neue Weisse Rose Gruppe?" Franz also made the connection,

"Vielleicht will Kyle, dass Christophe ihn ausbildet…" Ulla felt her phone vibrate, Franz heard it in her pocket and looked down.

They both looked at each other, and Ulla slowly brought it out to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Kenny tried to look over Ulla's shoulder, but he couldn't understand he message.

From: Eric

Hast du von Kyle gehört? Ich habe ihn das ganze Wochenende getextet, und hat mir nie geantwortet.

Ulla sighed and snapped it shut, "Sollte ich es ihm erzählen?"

"Du könntest ebenso gut ..." Franz replied.

Kenny continued to listen on in confusion.

* * *

"FUCK NO." A voice yelled from the meeting room adjacent to Missy's. She peeked out of her door to see Eric storm past her towards his room.

"Eric! What happened!" she jumped out of her meeting as some of the followers started to peek out of the room from the door.

Eric was already at the end of the hall, "Go back to your meeting Missy, and take over mine while you're at it." he called out as he turned the corner into the corridor leading to the second building.

"Why Eric? Where are you going?" She started to give chase. The followers just stood blankly in the hall.

Once Missy caught up with him, Eric started to explain hastily, "I have to fly back home immediately. Get my uncle, I need to change my flight." He continued to look straight, never down at her.

Missy shook her head in disbelief, "But why? Is something wrong?" She tugged on his sleeve.

Eric finally looked down at her, albeit with his evil-ass death stare, and that's when Missy knew she made a mistake as she cowered beneath him.

"Don't you… **EVER**!" He stopped in his tracks so that he could boldly push her to the floor, "**TOUCH** me without my consent."

"**AH**!" Missy hit the ground like sack of potatoes, landing on the same shoulder Eric had kicked the previous week. Eric didn't even look down as he stormed into his room and started to gather his bags. "**Get my uncle. **_**NOW**_." He yelled.

"Okay Okay!" she cried out from the floor as Eric continued to grab at his bags.

After pushing herself up, Missy practically flew down the hallway towards Howard's office, and once there she didn't even knock before she flung open the door, "Mr. Howard! Eric's really upset and saying that he needs to go home right now!"

"Why?" Howard asked without hesitation, quickly placing a stack of papers back onto his desk.

Missy tried to catch her breath as her knees buckled out from beneath her, "I don't know" she caught herself on the doorframe, "but he's already getting his bags together and taking off!" she could hear Eric's boots clunking down the hall.

"Let me just see about this." Howard hobbled as fast as he could out of his office, Missy hanging by his doorframe at this point.

"Eric." He called out; Missy stood back, not wanting to anger her love even further.

Eric was rushing full speed towards the exit, "No time. Call the airport, I need to leave." He ran right past them without giving any sort of explanation.

Howard just stood back aghast; "Did you finish your meeting?" was all he could think of saying.

"Practically, Missy can wrap it up no sweat." He swept the responsibility under the rug, but Missy was more than happy to reclaim it as her own. In fact she saw it as a compliment. That's why she squeed a very high pitch squeal as she suddenly gained the energy to dart back to the two meetings to conclude the meetings, _all by herself. _

But Howard wasn't bought, "What's more important than wrapping up your own committee? Did you even listen to me when I said _fine tu_…"

"Fine tuning I know!" Eric cut him off as he continued to sprint down the hall, "It's totally fine! Please, call them!"

"Is it Liane?" Howard's tone turned grave as he resumed his fast hobbling.

"No, It's a…" Fuck, "Friend of mine." He decided to call him, "Like my best friend, he's… he's gone missing." Eric hoped that sounded good, it was… sorta the truth.

Howard scoffed as he disapprovingly looked over his glasses towards his nephew, "Well what difference will you.."

"**_ALL DER UNTERSCHIED_**." Eric snapped as he angrily threw down his bags and turned around so that he could face his uncle to practically murder him with his stare. His bags were sprawled all over the floor, even the one containing _his precious._ The fucking thing didn't matter to him at this point; all that mattered was that he got back home _immediately_ so that he could find his Jew.

Howard stopped hobbling when he heard his nephew scream at him in German; all it took was that one look and he understood instantaneously that if he interfered with whatever Eric wanted to do right then, he probably _would _be killed. But this in fact satisfied him; he liked to see his nephew like this. It assured him that his nephew was in fact the scariest fucker alive, "Fine. I'll make the call, but this can't happen again, especially since the raid is this Saturday. You better hope for all of our sakes that this doesn't have an adverse effect on the plan."

Eric kept his gaze on his uncle, "I know it won't. Missy will take care of it. I need to go! Where's my driver?" he started to collect his stuff again.

"I'll call him." Howard pulled out his phone.

"Hurry damn you!"

After pacing in front of the facility for ten minutes or so, Eric actually made record time to the airport. This of course was due to the fact that he told his driver that if he didn't get him there in less than half an hour, that 'he would cut off his ball sack and feed it to his wife in front of their kids'. The driver took one look at Haifischaugen and believed him full-heartedly.

Once at the airport, Eric cut the entirety of the security line by explaining that the reason he needed to be first was that a Code Amber had just been made back in Denver for his baby brother. By the time he made it to the gate his new flight was just about done boarding.

Before he knew it he was in the air heading back home.

* * *

"So apparently Eric will be here in about an hour." Ulla flipped her cell phone shut as she, Franz, and Kenny stared on in disbelief.

"What? How did that happen?" Franz jumped up from the kitchen table in astonishment.

Ulla reread the text, "He just texted me saying that, he'll be at the airport in an hour."

"Wait that was Cartman?" Kenny was still behind.

And Ulla didn't have time for his tardiness, "Listen, Kenny is it? We have it from here, if we hear anything else we'll contact you, okay?" she looked back at him with extreme annoyance.

Kenny didn't want to fucking hear _that _shit, "Hey! I didn't spend the past two hours here for you to just shun me! I think I at least…" Kenny's eyes went blank, as he slumped onto the table. One of the wires actually _did _fracture an artery and he'd been bleeding internally this whole time.

"OH MY GOD!" Ulla shouted as she rushed out of her chair to tend to the unconscious Kenny.

Franz rolled his eyes, "Ulla! Don't worry about it. This happens all the time."

"What? Is he narcoleptic?" Ulla slapped his face a couple of times.

"No, he just… dies all the time."

"He _what_?" she looked back in shock.

"Forget it, just throw him in the neighbors back yard and lets just go! We need to leave now if we're going to get to the airport in time!" he turned around as he walked to the closet to retrieve his coat.

Ulla got up quickly as she called out to Anke, "He's right Frau Anke! Macht Schnell!"

Anke, Franz and Ulla left the house in a hurry. Ernst was left to ditch Kenny's body in his neighbor's backyard.

* * *

"So how do you feel now zat you're cleaning off?" Christophe called out to Kyle who was currently washing off on a river rock.

"Great…" Kyle replied with some disdain, the only reason he was able to move was due to the fact that Christophe had given him a full body massage to loosen his tension. However he could tell he was still in his heightened state for some reason, "Why are my eyes still like this though." He glared at his reflection in the water.

Christophe finished burying the bear cubs in their mother's fur when he yelled back, "You are not out of ze boat yet mon ami." He stuck a makeshift head stone into the ground where he buried them.

"What do you mean." Kyle stuck his pale leg into the water and started to scrub off more of the blood.

"It is very possible zat you will not return tzu your normal self until ze job ees done." Christophe continued to pick up some more of Kyle's stuff.

"So when my training is complete?" Kyle replied as he dipped his other leg in.

"Or when you kick zose Neo-Nazi's tzu ze curb…"

Kyle darted his head over to the Mole's direction, "Wait… how did you kn.."

"I make eet my personal responsibility tzu know everyzing about you my Love. Now dry off, you can not have water hitting your wound." Christophe lectured as he made a sack of out Kyle's coat and stuffed everything inside of it.

Kyle couldn't believe that he figured it out, "But how did you find out? There are only like, six of us who know!" he rinsed his leg absent-mindedly and started to walk back towards the cave.

"I put deux et deuz togezer when I found out about Howard Cartman's release from prison, and Eric Cartman's absence last weekend coinciding wiz ze first meeting of his uncle's hate's group. You said you only had a week? Am I tzu assume zat zey're planning somezing for Rosh Hashanna?" Christophe looked over at Kyle who just threw on a dry shirt that he'd brought for him.

After Kyle slid into the loose fitting 99.1 HFS Festival Shirt and stepped into a pair of the Mole's old sweatpants, he exhaled, "I figured I'd at least be prepared by then." He sat down to tie his shoes.

A couple seconds of silence passed as Kyle finished dressing himself, and then Christophe smirked "So when did you fall for him?"

Kyle immediately stopped what he was doing "Wie bitte?" he called out perplexed as all hell, blushing profusely.

Christophe continued to laugh as he threw the makeshift backpack over his shoulder, "Do not zink I have not figured _zat_ out yet." He started to walk away from the camp, teasingly leaving Kyle behind.

Kyle looked around for the billboard pointing to him stating 'CARTMAN'S LOVER' but came up empty handed. "What do you mean, 'fall for him'?" he rushed over to the Mole's side.

"You spoke near perfect German, on a whim I might add, tzu my fazer when he picked you up at ze Akbar. No one learns a foreign language zat quickly wizout some sort of motivation." Christophe smiled down wickedly at his Jew.

Kyle hung back a second when he realized that Christophe had him pinned, but he still wouldn't back down "How so?" he looked up, his brilliant eyes met with Christophe's dead ones. They were still flared in their beautiful malachite shade, even more magnificent than when they were blood-stained and bile colored.

Christophe absorbed the warmth Kyle's eyes provided, and immediately stopped in his tracks. They continued to lock eyes, Christophe didn't want to look away. So he reached over and touched Kyle's face, "Ever heard of ze expression, 'Eef you want tzu learn a foreign language, fall in love wiz someone who speaks eet'?"

"No… I haven't." Kyle quipped as he reached up and took Christophe's hand off of his cheek.

"Well you aren't speaking French or Emo…" Christophe joked.

Kyle blushed, "I didn't… _fall _for him."

"Keep telling yourself zat. At any rate we need tzu get you home, Kenny ees probably freaking out by by." He threw Kyle's wallet and cell phone back at him as he trudged on.

Kyle grabbed both and immediately checked his messages, there we like… 50. He quirked an eyebrow as Christophe continued to descend he slope.

Most were actually from Kenny, "Whr r u? Wht did Mole do 2 u? U ok?" and the like, with about 30 missed calls from him as well.

Kyle rolled his eyes, but then he noticed several other messages.

From Eric.

-"_So incredibly stupid. You doing anything better Liebchen?"_

Kyle smiled lightly and looked at the next one.

-"_Everything's moving along. How is it back home? I wish I could cut this crap and go over some more 'vocab' with you ;)"_

He smiled even brighter as he clicked over to the next one.

-"_Guess what I'm wearing? These miserable fucks won't know what to think…_"

Ugh, that that message took it all back as a shiver went down his spine. _This is Cartman, you take some you lose some. _Kyle reminded himself as he clicked to the next one.

-_"What have you been doing all day? Your day couldn't have been worse than mine let me tell you…"_

Right.

_-"Really wish you would respond. It's getting freaky over here; need someone real to talk to"_

Kyle smiled a sad smile as he reached the bottom of the cliff, and then the last message.

_-"Please be okay."_

…now Kyle was full on frowning. He didn't have any reception or else he'd call Eric right away.

Dear Jesus Eric has to have been upset to send something like that out.

"Come on, ze sooner we get out of here ze sooner you can call him back."

"Coming!" Kyle cried out as he dashed forward to catch up with his Mole.

* * *

"How long has he been missing?" was the first thing Eric said to Ulla as she rushed up to meet him in baggage claim.

The blonde puffed as she helped him with his bags, "Since Friday night." She replied solemnly.

"WHAT! THAT LONG AGO?" Eric yelled out, calling attention to both he and Ulla.

Ulla tried to calm him down by soothing, "I know I know, but we're going to find him I swear." They exited the airport in a hurry.

"Fuck." He stopped and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell again.

But it was dead.

"**FUCK**! How long was _this_ out?" Eric felt like throwing it to the floor.

"Don't worry about it! Come on!" she yelled back to him as she made her way to the garage.

Once inside the van Eric continued to ask, "So when's the last time anyone has seen him." They threw his bags in and immediately shut the door.

"Apparently Kenny said someone drove him to this tavern called 'the Akbar'?" Franz responded as his mom threw the car into gear.

"THE _**AKBAR**_?" Eric's eyes went completely blank.

...He's dead.

...Eric looked out the window to the setting sun.

...In his mind he saw flashing images of Kyle getting drugged, getting thrown in the back of a car, and then being dumped in a forest after being raped and killed by several Arabic men.

...Kyle's dead.

It couldn't register. Not now. Not after everything that has happened, not after everything that they have shared.

Not after he had fallen in love with him.

"Apparently though, he knew some…." Ulla stopped.

Eric was crying.

He was still in his altered state, but somehow tears were continually pouring out of his eyes in an endless flow. He still wasn't blinking, and his face still bore no expression.

It was the strangest thing Ulla had ever seen in her life; it was literally as though Eric's eyes were two deep black pools emptying down his face like a stream. But Eric didn't look upset, only broken.

"Hey…" she cried out.

Eric didn't move, only continued to look out the window towards the mountains where the sun was setting.

"Eric…" she reached out to touch him, "we're going to…"

Eric suddenly whipped his head back, and Ulla shrieked.

Frightening. His eyes never changed, they didn't look real, but they were still pouring out tears. They were unnatural, especially when he whipped his head around so violently. Those eyes on her now, staring at her aimlessly. Was he even looking at her? She didn't know.

But somehow she understood that he still needed someone to tell him it was going to be okay.

Painstakingly slowly, Ulla placed her hand back onto Eric's shoulder.

Eric didn't move, seemingly allowing for this to take place.

"Eric, Kyle ist okay. Glaubst du mir?" she called to him meekly, touching his face to dry off some of his tears.

Eric's mouth moved slowly, but no words came out at first. Only when Ulla pulled him into a full embrace did he manage to croak out.

"Ich hoffe es, Ulla …"

"Bitte Gott."

"_Bitte_."

* * *

The van pulled up to Kyle's house, and all four of them piled out of the car in one mad rush. They all decided on the way that Anke should be the one to break the news to Sheila first since Ulla didn't know her that well, Franz wasn't too good with words, and Eric wasn't the best candidate to begin with. He was inconsolable anyway, he didn't even want to walk up to the house, but Ulla insisted so he had to.

Once they were on the step, Ulla rang the doorbell right away, not waiting a fucking beat. They all anxiously waited at the bottom of the steps, until they all heard footsteps and Anke hurriedly rushed to the door.

Sheila opened the door delighted, but bewildered, "Good Heavens Anke, did we schedule a dinner tonight and I had forgotten?" she noticed they didn't look too happy for some reason… and what was Eric doing there and where was Ernst and the rest of the kids?

Before she got a chance to inquire, she felt Anke grab a hold of her shoulders, "No Sheila! It's Kyle! He's gone missing!" she held Sheila closer in case she started to flip out.

Ulla and Franz looked down to avoid seeing Sheila burst into hysterics. Eric was steadily gazing at Kyle's window, it was open. Kyle never left his window open.

"Oh… well that's not true. Kyle's in his…GAH" Shiela didn't finish her sentence because Eric just piledrived into the house knocking over both Anke and Shiela in the process.

"ERIC WAS TUST DU!" Anke yelled out angrily as Franz scrambled into the house to help up his mother.

Sheila also yelled out to Eric who was desperately fumbling up the stairs, "WHAT IN ABRAHAM'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU ERIC!" Ulla moved to help Sheila, toyingly smiling up at him in the process.

Eric didn't even realize that he just leveled Kyle's mom and his German teacher. All he was focusing on was Kyle's bedroom door, which he flung open as soon as he reached the door handle.

And there on Kyle's bed was the love of his life, sitting smugly as the night wind blew towards them from the open window, his curtains flowing up in bellowing waves.

"Kyle…" Eric fell to his knees, it was too fucking surreal.

Kyle kept his wily smile as he moved to get up off his bed, still keeping his wild green eyes locked onto Eric's swirling brown ones.

He crouched down to Eric's level, the curtain's grabbing at them as if they were coaxing them to grow closer.

"I thought you were dead." Eric shook his head in disbelief, reaching out to Kyle to make sure he was real.

Kyle exhaled playfully, as if he expected this response. So to show off his new strength, he grabbed Eric's stretched hand and pulled him to his feet with ease, "Really? Have you no faith in me?"

Eric's expression turned awry when he was suddenly brought to his feet. He couldn't believe he was now standing solely due to Kyle's own strength. He peered down at his Jew below him, and he could tell the difference. He looked much more confident, like a completely different person. Someone who knew and loved himself as much as Eric knew and loved himself. Perfection. Eric smiled brightly as he softly reached out and cupped Kyle's cheek as he originally intended to do, "I have faith in you Kyle, it's the rest of this god forsaken world that I have no faith in."

_Zey each have code names zat express a hidden quality in each of zem._

Kyle playfully carried Eric's hand off of his cheek and held it down at his side, "And what do you plan on doing about it? Wearing a Nazi Uniform and sabotaging their plans?" he shook his head in mild contempt as Eric completely found himself entranced by Kyle's new brilliant aura. Those wild green orbs providing the energy necessary for him to never have to go back to that broken state ever again.

_Ulla gave your 'Eric' ze name 'Haifischaugen' because of ze murderous stare of his alternate persona._

"You can do better?" Eric replied, bringing Kyle in closer as they gazed deeper into each other's stare, finally finding their places in the world.

_You do somezing similar Love, but instead of dampening souls, your eyes entice zem. Frighten zem. Your eyes bring life while his takes it away._

"I think I can." Kyle grinned as he started to close the gap in between their lips.

_Setting ze world on fire._

"Show me." Eric brought his head down to meet Kyle's. Standing in the room filled with the brisk night wind. There with his soulmate. Für immer.

_FeuerTiger._

* * *

**The German: Corrected by the awesome TerryxRage who is going see Rammstein in concert tomorrow. AWESOME.  
**

Sind Sie… Jakartha? – Are you, Jakartha?

Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Warum? - You speak German? Why?

Ich will… dass niemand hier versteht worüber wir sprechen. - I want, nobody here to understand what we're talking about.

Sorge dich nicht, kleiner Jude. Das ist nur zwischen dir und mir. Ich bin ein 'Freund' von Christophe – Don't worry little Jew. This is only between you and I. I am, a 'friend' of Christophe.

Warum sind – Why are

Rotschopf – Redhead

Schneewittchen – Snow White

Es ist nicht ein Spiel, Kyle. Erinnest du dich?" – This isn't a game, remember?

Ich falle nicht, wenn du nicht fallst, Rosenrot – I won't fall if you won't fall, Rosenrot

Friedrich! Come zooroock und entschooldige dich! – Komm zurück und entschuldige dich! – Come back and apologize!

Vhere ist das – Wer ist das – Who is that?

Eesh vice neecht, er sayt vertrout – Ich weiss nicht, er sieht vertraut aus – I don't know, he looks familiar

Von dare Shooley – Von der Schule? – From school?

Veeliecht– Vielleicht - Maybe

Vee Gays – Wie geht's – What's up?

Da ist ein Mann an der Toor – Tür – There's a man at the door

Vhere ist er – Wer ist er? – Who is he?

Veere haben kienay Ahnung, abear er sayt vertrout. Gook mal. Ulla hast erern Drahtbund shown haraussgebrackt. – Wir haben keine Ahnung, aber er sieht vertraut aus. Guck mal. Ulla hat ihren Drahtbund schon herausgebracht. – We don't know but he looks familiar. Come look. Ulla already has her coil out.

ein Mitglied von unserer Operation – a member of our operation

Wirklich? – Really?

Und… er rief jemanden an – and, he called someone.

Für Die Neue Weisse Rose Gruppe? – For the New White Rose Group?

Vielleicht will Kyle, dass Christophe ihn ausbildet – Maybe Kyle wants Christophe to train him,

Hast du von Kyle gehört? Ich habe ihn das ganze Wochenende getextet, und hat mir nie geantwortet – Have you heard from Kyle? I've been texting him all weekend and he never answered me.

Sollte ich es ihm erzählen? – Should I tell him?

Du könntest ebenso gut – Might as well

**_ALL DER UNTERSCHIED- ALL THE DIFFERENCE_**

Macht Schnell – Quick!

Wie bitte – Come again?

Glaubst du mir – Do you believe me?

Ich hoffe es, Ulla – I hope so Ulla.

Bitte Gott – Please God

ERIC WAS TUST DU – ERIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Für immer – Forever

**AN: **What's been said has been said. Somehow fluff just comes out of no where ya know?

But note, MyDecember is posting this really awesome comic, and some of the stuff is kinda lining up with my one Nazi!Porn section in Chapter Three, but it goes without saying that I wrote that way before she came out with her new Cartman/Kyle 1943 comic. So yeah… but I'd check it out. It's really cool.

I fucking loved my reviews last time. MADE MY YEAR seriously. THANK YOU, Keep them coming. Tell me what you love/hate.

I hate writing out Christophe's accent. Anke's too.


	10. A Covetous Boy and a Vulnerable Rose

Happy Birthday Eric! I pulled an all-nighter finishing this chapter as your Birthday Present!

AN: I have a suggestion for my readers who are getting annoyed with scrolling to the bottom to read the German text; what you can do is **open up another tab** with the chapter on it and then scroll to where the German is, so that when you're reading the story on your main tab, you can just go to the tab with the German text on it for reference. I think that would make it easier.

-Märchen Chapter 9-

"HEY! Don't get too comfortable we still have…"

Ulla stopped speaking once she walked into Kyle's room… awkwardly bearing witness to Eric and Kyle sprawled out on the bed with their tongues down each others throats. They forgot to close the door. Kyle was in the process of feeling Eric up, but then stopped when he noticed that they weren't alone anymore. Eric however was completely oblivious and still groping Kyle's ass.

"Eric!" Ulla called out disgruntledly while putting her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Are you really doing this right now?" Eric growled as he lifted his head and started to nip at Kyle's neck. The redhead moaned in response, but then glared over at Ulla, "Seriously Ulla, can it wait?" he whined as he bucked into Eric's waist in approval.

"Ugh," Ulla took her arms and folded them into her chest, "At least tell me where the notebook is. Then I'll leave you two…" she quirked an eyebrow when she noticed Eric fumbling with Kyle's fly, "…alone."

"Fine!" Eric called out, still trying to get Kyle's pants undone, "It's in my smaller backpack in the car, front pocket. Just drop off my bags at my moms and I'll see you at the German club meeting tomorrow!"

"Wait." Kyle suddenly stopped fooling around with his significant other and looked up to Ulla in determination, "There's a German meeting tomorrow?" Eric glanced up at Kyle in immense disappointment.

"Well, apparently." She peered down at Eric who was still not paying any attention to her, "Are we having one Eric?"

"**Yes**! For God sakes! Just **leave**!" he cried out in frustration, grabbing onto both of Kyle's ass cheeks, goading him to continue his previous actions.

Kyle scoffed in offense and lifted himself up, causing Eric's hands to shift off, "Well am _I_ invited?" Eric at this point did look back at Ulla, albeit with extreme reluctance. She just shrugged and passively replied, "Do you think he should?"

Eric sighed and let his hands fall to his sides, "You guys sure know how to kill a boner…"

"Well, it's not like this is the best time…" She averted her attention to the bickering adults downstairs while noting Franz outside the door signaling to her that they should leave **now. **

Kyle looked down at Eric who was visibly seething, "I'm going, right?"

Eric exhaled in frustration and closed his eyes, "Yeah sure… just make sure you don't throw any Jew tantrums about what we're doing. It's all…" out of no where he felt a hand grip over his mouth, "Shut up Eric, I know what I'm getting myself into." He opened his eyes and noticed Kyle angrily staring at him from above.

The larger boy snarled and shook his head away from his Jew's hand, "I beat someone down for interrupting me once…"

"Wanna try?" Kyle playfully placed his hand back onto Eric's mouth.

Eric laughed underneath Kyle's hand and brought his hand up to remove it, "Once Ulla _kindly steps out_…" he stared daggers at her.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Frau Anke will drop off your stuff and I'll review the notebook." She turned around and made her way towards the door, but looked back one last time at the two loverboys with a coy grin, "have fun…" she closed the door on her way out.

Once Eric and Kyle heard the Karmichael's last parting words and the subsequent engine roar, they resumed their teenage-hormone induced love session. Kyle was still positioned over Eric, making sure that his significant other didn't make any move to gain the upper hand. Eric however was still nipping at Kyle's neck while trying to get the redhead's pants undone, completely unaware of Kyle's fervent intentions of being the dominant one of the situation.

"God I've been waiting for this…" Eric hummed into Kyle's neck, feeling his Jew steadily ride him into the mattress.… which was actually pretty bold of him to say the least. Kyle was even grabbing at his sides, seemingly holding him in place. _Well isn't that cute, Kyle's trying to maintain control…_

Putting Kyle in his place, Eric placed both hands on his Jew's love handles and brought his head out from Kyle's neck to his ear, "I know you're excited about your new found strength and all but…" he slammed down Kyle onto his crotch, "you're going to have to calm do…"

"OH FUCK!" Kyle screamed out while bringing his hand over to where Eric's left hand was located. Eric thought that his little Jew's exclamation was out of passion at first, but as Kyle frantically flung his hand off of his side and brought up his shirt, Eric knew differently.

It wasn't just a scar anymore, there was actually red-flared stitching where the indentation used to be. The injury looked recent too, and quite painful. Eric's libido quickly tempered as his eyes lost their milky glaze, "Holy shit Kyle…" he positioned himself upwards so that he too could inspect the scar, "What the fuck happened…"

"Dumbass! There was a reason I didn't want you on top!" Kyle exclaimed as he slid off of Eric and cradled his wound in a fetal position on the mattress.

"Well why didn't you _tell_ me!" Eric hastily replied as he moved over to delicately gather his Jew into his arms so that he could take a closer look at it.

"I didn't want you to know…" Kyle was breathing heavily as to ignore the pain, "because now you'll think that I can't do the mission." He continued to mindlessly look up at the ceiling.

"Damn right! That's going to take a _while_ to heal! How did you get it?" Eric softly brought one of his hands out from underneath Kyle's back, down to the wound to see how inflamed it was.

Kyle allowed him to feel around the wound, "You wouldn't believed me if I told you."

Gently placing his hand over the wound, Eric peered up to Kyle with immense concern, but then asked sternly "Kyle. What did you do this weekend?"

Kyle just laughed weakly, "Fought a bear."

"Right," Eric looked away with a snide grin, "and I was volunteering at a soup kitchen. Seriously, what did you do?" he looked back with even more seriousness.

"Fought a motherfucking bear!" Kyle reiterated as he brought up his hands in frustration, "Ask Christophe…" he plopped them back onto the bed.

"Christophe? Who's Christophe?" He perked a brow while lifting his hand up again to sneak another peak at Kyle's gash. Still mangled looking.

Remembering how long it's been since Eric met the Mole, Kyle moved his eyes down towards the larger boy and explained, "Remember the kid who got us into the USO show during the American Canadian War?"

Eric's eye's flashed in recognition, "You're still friends with him?" he questioned while still peering down at the stitches.

"Yeah, great friends in fact." The pain started to fade due to Eric's hand providing his wound some relieving heat, "He's the one who's going to beef me up for this Operation." Kyle looked back towards the ceiling, but this time with a little smug smile.

Eric put two and two together and inquisitively glanced over to the redhead, "He's the one you met at the Akbar wasn't he?" he kept his hand over the scar.

"Basically." Kyle placed his own hand over Eric's to add even more warmth.

"I don't believe you." Eric skeptically closed his eyes half way.

Sighing discontentedly, Kyle took his hand off of Eric's "I know you don't, and that's why we're stopping this." He scooted away from Eric, sliding his legs off the bed to move towards the window.

"What?" Eric cried out in bewilderment, "Come on!" he hurriedly got up from the bed to follow Kyle, "You can't expect me to believe that you fought off a bear with your bare hands! And I know you're still riled up… you're hard as _fuck._"

"Oh I am," Kyle stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Eric who was closing in on him, "but until you start seeing me eye to eye you're just going to have to keep dreaming, Tubby." He pointed an accusatory finger at the larger boy.

Eric puffed at the comment, but then forcefully brought Kyle closer to him by grabbing the outstretched arm, "What do you mean eye to eye?" he looked his Jew up and down incredulously, "I thought we were over this!" he hooked his arms around Kyle's waist, making sure to avoid the scar.

Kyle looked down at Eric's arms enveloping him, and suddenly an idea came to mind. With a wicked smile he responded by bringing his arms up around Eric's shoulders "Okay Eric." He began with a chortle, "I'll continue to fool around with you… if you get _me _off first." He ground himself into Eric's waist to emphasize his point.

Eric's eyes widened in shock as he scoffed, "Hardly fair." He let go in annoyance while bringing his hands up to remove Kyle's arms from around his neck, "I'm pretty sure I've been waiting for this longer than you have Jewboy." He shoved them back into Kyle's chest.

Kyle peered up angrily while kicking at Eric' shin, "Which is exactly why you're going to be waiting some more!" He crossed his arms and walked away from Eric who was still standing idly in the center of the room.

Plopping back down on his bed, Kyle dared to antagonize him further, "I'm not some scrawny Jew who completes your Nazi fantasies anymore, _Eric_. If we're going to progress into this, you're going to have to pay some _lip service_." He laid back down on his bed suggestively, eyeing his bedside table which contained all of his toys, as well as _the _toy… which he accidentally left out this weekend but was able to put back before his mother noticed it. _Maybe Eric should finally see it…_

"Look at you Jewslut," Eric smiled predatorily down at the wild looking Jew. His red frizzled hair obviously unkempt, and his eyes flared in their aroused state. In addition, his pants were still undone from their previous engagement with his shirt just _begging_ to be thrown off. Absolutely delicious, and Eric was _hungry_.

With his anger waning and his lust growing back at full force, he sauntered back to the bed and chided "Wanting to skip to third base when we haven't even hit second." He carefully lowered himself onto Kyle and brought his head down to resume sucking the Jew's neck, his hand traveling down towards the open fly.

Kyle started breathing heavily as he snaked his hands around Eric's shoulders once more, "Second's fine for now." he whispered into the larger boy's ear as he lowered his hips into the bed to make it easier for Eric to gain access into his pants.

"You honestly want me to jack you off…" Eric paused his neck assault to lightly brush his fingers across Kyle's boxers, tugging at his pants to get a better look.

Kyle tightened his hold around Eric's neck, "_Sure... why not._" He squeaked as he felt the brunette's hand brush across his bulge. Encouraging Eric's behavior, Kyle moved his legs up to rest on the larger boy's hips.

Eric smiled contently as he grabbed the underside of Kyle's thigh to push him further into the pillows at the head of the bed, "You're ready for this?" his fingers continued to gently grazed the fabric on top of Kyle's hardened cock.

"Ahh!" Kyle cried out, bringing his head out of the crook of Eric's neck. The larger boy was able to get a better look at his Jew's face, he was blushing terribly and sweat was starting to bead near his temples. Kyle's heavy panting was just making him look even more hot and bothered, and Eric had just about enough of simply 'beating around the bush' figuratively and literally speaking. So with one quick motion, Eric slid his hand inside the cotton boxers and grabbed a hold of Kyle's hardened flesh.

"_Oh god_… Eric!" Kyle cried out, his head crashing back onto the pillows as he brought his hands up to grasp at his hair.

Eric steadily held himself over his exasperated Jew; his fingers curled around Kyle's pulsing cock. God, he never thought he'd get this far, especially _with_ Kyle's consent. His maniacal expression gave away at how incredibly enthralled he was about this development. He was almost nauseated at how fucking excited he was to see Kyle like this. He'd never seen such a magnificent sight before him; Kyle so vulnerably displayed out in front of him like a fucking feast for him to devour. Eric didn't want to take his eyes off of his Jew's writhing body, but he was far too curious to not look… so his eyes slowly traveled downwards.

Kyle's dick in his hand. Fucking decent sized dick for that matter, Eric had no idea how Kyle managed to grow one _that _size. He really didn't expect him to be _that _well-endowed, rivaling even _his _size. Eric pushed himself up to get a better look at it, _Damn…has to be a good 7-8 inches…_

"What? Bigger than yours?" Kyle managed to croak out as he reached out to graze Eric's own buldge.

Eric blushed and grabbed Kyle's hand before it met with his jeans, "You wish…" he gripped Kyle's cock harder with his other hand, causing a moan to escape from his Jew's lips. "But trust me, you'll find out soon enough…" he increased the speed of his pumping.

"Mmmm…smartass…" Kyle seethed as he gripped onto the hand Eric stopped him with. He moved against Eric's pumps, and suddenly they created a steady rhythm which was driving Kyle _crazy. _

"Fuck! Don't fucking stop!" His Jew cried out as the larger boy smiled deviously from above, feeling Kyle carelessly thrash beneath him. Eric twined their fingers together while antagonizing, "How does it feel to know that your once most _hated _enemy now has you by the fucking _dick,_ Kyle?_" _he tightened his grip as he sped up the pumps, wanting so _desperately _for his Jew to whine out in protest.

Kyle seethed but then combated, "How does it feel to know that I'm going to get to come before you do, _Liebchen_?" he dangerously flashed his eyes up at Eric in retaliation, his breath growing more ragged as he let his hand be wrapped up so _delicately_.

"Errr… you fucker…" Eric growled when Kyle rolled off '_Liebchen_' like some wannabe German whore. To be honest Eric wasn't so pissed that Kyle was going to get off before him, because _he_ was the reason _why_ Kyle was getting off in the first place. In Eric's mind this was absolutely a fucking victory, Kyle was his catch and having him sprawled out in front of him like this was his prize. Eric understood that it wasn't necessarily a game anymore, but the fight would always still be there regardless of their true feelings. He always wanted Kyle underneath him begging for more, and now that Kyle _was_ underneath him… would he actually beg?

"I should just stop now, you're hardly appreciative." Eric started to slow down his pumps, but teasingly kept the firm pressure under his grasp, Kyle's cock twitched apprehensively.

"**No**!" Kyle cried out, not wanting to sound desperate, but _seriously_ needing release, "I _am_ appreciative, just stop being a ass about this!" he whined as he clutched onto Eric's hand even harder.

"Then _act_ appreciative," Eric smirked down at Kyle with his milky crazed stare. Wanting the Jew to squirm even more, he quickened his pace and crouched down to speak directly into Kyle's flushed face, "Ask **nicely**…"

"_why should I_?" Kyle moaned as he resumed his thrusting, "You're getting off to this as much as I am!" His body temperature rose even higher as more of his sweat ran down his face onto his pillow. _Oh god a little more…_

"Am I now?" Eric asked as he let go of Kyle's hand, "While it's titillating to see you so worked up like this Kyle, I know for a fact you're probably enjoying this more than I am." With his free hand he then propped Kyle up so that he was sitting on his lap. Positioned this way Kyle could feel how hard Eric was beneath him, and as frightening as that might have been, the thrill of it only brought Kyle closer to the edge.

"Fuck Eric, I can feel you through your jeans!" Kyle rested his forehead against Eric's as he brought his arms up to wrap them around the back of Eric's neck.

"That was the point Jew…" he breathed deeper as his strokes became harder and heavier. Kyle cried out again as he brought Eric's head closer into his chest. "But I'm not going to let you come until you ask _politely_…" Eric slowed his pace again.

"Fuck okay!" Kyle screeched as he frantically nuzzled into Eric's soft brown hair, "can…can I come?" he whined.

Eric continued his slow pace, "Yes it's _possible_ for you to come Kyle, but the question _should_ be…"

"Argh! Fine!" Kyle yelled out in anguish, grinding his ass further into Eric's crotch, "…_may_ I come?" he whined even more desperately.

"Natürlich_…" _Eric emitted a low growl as his lips curled up in an immensely gratified grin, speeding up his pace one last time.

"YES!" Kyle gasped in euphoria, the German pushing him over the plateau into his climax. Pressing Eric even closer into his chest, Kyle leaned forward and cried out "_**Eric**_!"

Eric hummed longingly as he heard Kyle cry out his name; he could hear his Jew's heartbeat quicken as Kyle moaned even louder, releasing furiously in his hold. Twitching in deep, hard pulses, Eric could feel Kyle's dick empty out its contents into his hand. Warm, sticky cum pooled in his palm as Eric tried to catch all of Kyle's spend; his Jew's orgasm finishing in deep heavy throbs.

Kyle maintained a tight grip around Eric's shoulders throughout his climax, but once he calmed down, he quickly let go to catch his breath. He could feel the mirth of his orgasm fade, and then all of a sudden it was over, except for Eric's hard cock grinding into his ass.

Exhaling in annoyance, Kyle lifted himself away from Eric so that he could tease him for getting so worked up over this, but then he caught a glimpse of Eric's hand, coated in his cum. He bit his lip sheepishly, "Oh um, sorry about that…" he kept his hands rested on Eric's shoulders as they both looked down at the spend.

Eric chid his fingers; the cum starting to coagulate in his hand. He started to smirk, he knew how to get Kyle even more riled, "Look at the mess you made Jew…" he brought his hand up so that it was equidistant from their faces. With his eyes still glazed over in their lustful state, Eric peered up at Kyle and teased, "How are we going to clean this up, huh?" his Jew kept watching on intently, not very sure where Eric was going with this.

"Hm." Eric brought his hand closer to his face, "I already tasted your delightful little Jew tears…I wonder if this'll be just as _salty…"_ he darted out his tongue and smoothed it over one semen coated digit.

Kyle leaned forward as his eyes closed slightly, "For god sakes Eric…" he moaned intently, watching his significant other lick away his cum from his own sticky hand.

"What?" Eric laughed under his breath, "Want some?" he brought his hand over to Kyle's mouth.

Kyle jerked back, "What? No!" he reeled in disgust.

"Either you finish cleaning of my hand or it's going in your hair," Eric carried his hand up towards Kyle's unruly mane.

"Fine!" Kyle cried out as he reached out to grab Eric's messy hand. It was in front of his face now, and he could see the white globs that Eric had left over. Kyle looked up at Eric furiously, but the larger boy just chuckled, "Go ahead… clean it off _Jew_…"

Kyle hesitantly looked back down at the hand, and with incredible slowness he brought his mouth over to the first glob and proceeded to lick it off the digit.

"Surprisingly sweet, right?" Eric commented as he watched on intently; his other hand making its way towards his crotch.

Kyle continued to reluctantly slurp the leftover globs on Eric's palm, tasting himself in the process. Eric was right though, he was definitely sweeter than what he thought he would taste like. Definitely sweeter than what Stan tasted like, at least what he remembered of it. But Stan never made Kyle do this, and then something inside Kyle started to well.

After swallowing a good portion of his own cum, he sighed depressingly and subsequently fell back onto his bed, "There. Your hand is clean. Glücklich?"

Eric didn't expect this sudden grouchiness, in fact he thought this could have been a 'bonding experience'. So he looked at his hand and then back at Kyle, "I wanted to piss you off, but not enough for you to start _pouting." Just enough to throw a Jew Princess tantrum_.

Kyle took a long breath, "It's not you… in fact I'm pretty happy that I taste better."

Eric quirked an eyebrow, "As compared to… who…" then he realized why Kyle was being such a mope.

Kyle predictably didn't respond back.

Realizing that his boner had been harshed a second fucking time, Eric grudgingly crawled over to where Kyle was resting and quipped, "You gave that loser head? I bet he tasted like shit…" he sat down next to his Jew, trying to cheer him up.

"Basically. But you'll taste worse." His insult sounded more like a promise. So Eric enthusiastically turned his head around to glance down at his Jew, "We could find out…"

"Nuh uh…" Kyle got back up and shook off his emo feelings about his ex, "Just because I got off doesn't necessary mean you get to."

What.

Eric's hands were on him like an Ethiopian on a bag of rice, "**What do mean I don't get to get off**?" he glared at him with his tell-tale death glare.

Kyle wasn't at the least bit intimidated, "I told you, until you start seeing me eye to eye you're just going to have to wait!" he rolled off the bed in one quick swoop.

"But… **I jacked you off!** _**What more do you want me to do**_?" Eric cried out as Kyle leaned against one of his walls.

"You know as well as I do that you saw that whole thing as a power trip, so until you _calm down_." He mocked Eric from earlier, "You're just going to have to use your right hand."

Eric was livid; he sprang off the bed with irises black as tar pits and snarled, "Du **hast keine** Idee Jude, **KEINE IDEE WAS ICH WERDE**…"

"ERIC! IT'S GETTING LATE! YOU SHOULD BE GETTING HOME!" Sheila called out from downstairs, remembering that she didn't see him leave with the rest of the Karmichaels… and that he must still be up there, alone with her son.

Eric stood in place, his expression changing from infuriated to devastated. Kyle just giggled and then chirped, "Tchüss Fatass!"

The larger boy scowled back down at his Jew and growled, "Mark my words Jew. You _will _return the favor, you sneaky beady eyed **K**…_Kyle_." He caught himself; damn wouldn't that be the icing on the cake.

Kyle however heard the first word he was trying to say, but was impressed when Eric actually stopped himself, "What was that?" he laughed to himself in disbelief.

"**Bis morgen**." Eric stormed over to the door and exited without looking back. Kyle just laughed harder.

* * *

There weren't many nights where Kyle slept as well as he did last night. After this crazy weekend and all of the energy he spent on, well, _surviving_, the sleep was definitely needed. And it wasn't just the sleep that rejuvenated him, it was Eric's little German temper tantrum he threw before he left. It was so fucking precious with Eric's 'scary' eyes and bully demeanor. Who could ever find that intimidating? It's so fucking funny.

But at any rate, when he woke up the next morning the only thing Kyle could think about was meeting Eric at the bus stop to antagonize him further. So after he prepared himself for the day, tight khaki's capris light blue button up shirt with a matching vest and his brown scarf and hat set, he rushed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. He didn't see his mother at first, but as he went to retrieve his bowl of cereal he heard her call out from the basement, "Kyle, do you have any idea why the Karmichaels were so worried about you yesterday?"

He knew she'd bring this up, "Oh… Frau Anke noticed my slump in the beginning of the semester so whenever I don't respond to her emails or anything I guess she freaks out…" _God that excuse was lame_, he poured some milk into his bowl.

Sheila knew he was lying, "Uh huh… and why did Eric practically bulldoze Anke and I to get to your room?" she prodded even further, trying to get the truth out.

"He was just being his normal rude self." Kyle combated, hoping that would suffice; he started to eat his cereal.

"So you let him stay in your room for another hour?" She had him there.

God, all he wanted to do was fucking eat his breakfast in peace, "He had my German assignments for this week."

He wasn't going to come clean, so Sheila spieled off her final thoughts "Okay Kyle, It sure seems weird that all of a sudden your associating with him, but if it's academic related I guess it's okay."

Kyle didn't want to leave his mother thinking that Eric was some kind of cold-hearted bastard, especially remembering what Kenny said about San Francisco. What if his mother found out about that? Would her perception of him change? So he decided to add, "He's…he's not as bad as you might think."

Sheila scoffed so loud Kyle heard it from the kitchen, then she replied "Last time I heard he's still into that Nazi thing." She started to walk upstairs with a basket of clothes, "He hasn't changed Kyle, _you_ have." She finally came out with it.

Kyle didn't expect that answer, "What?"

"I've noticed it recently, especially since you came home from Kenny's yesterday. You even _look _different." She walked into the kitchen, Kyle eyed her suspiciously, "I can't necessarily say it's bad thing, because you look so much more… confident." She looked over at his direction before walking into the television room, "But if Eric Cartman comes with this new look, I can't say I'm too happy about this change." She started to walk upstairs.

"Don't worry about me mom, I can take care of myself." Kyle called out. She _was_ his mother, it wasn't too surprising that she picked up on his new aura. But still, he didn't think that she'd associate his change with, _Eric_. Was he that transparent?"

"Let's see to it that you do." Sheila got the last word, hearing Kyle trot out the kitchen and then out of the door.

Once outside, Kyle tried to collect himself by completely ignoring the fact that his mother may or may not have figured out his relationship status with his former enemy. Nice day out though, the crisp morning air could snap the laziest person to attention. Kyle was definitely awake, and as he made his way down the street to the bus stop, he couldn't stop shaking from anticipation _He's never going to hear the end of…_

HONK!

"FUc.." Kyle freaked out and jumped back onto the curb in a rush, his calm collected state now a mess of surprise.

"Fucking Christ Kyle! Get a grip!" a laugh emanated from behind him.

Kyle turned his head back to where he heard the horn, and he saw Eric… in a Jeep?

"And by the way, that wasn't revenge for last night. I just wanted to see you spaz…" the larger boy cackled even more. Kyle saw Ulla and Franz in the Jeep too; it was being driven by a fat guy he'd never met before, alongside some skinny creep in the front seat.

"What are you guys doing?" was all Kyle could think of saying.

"You don't have to take the bus anymore," Ulla informed from the opposite facing back seat, "If you're seriously going to be a member of the German Club, Bert has offered to start driving us all to school in the morning."

"Bert?" Kyle looked towards the fat guy, and the fat guy modestly waved back.

"No more big cheese…" Franz added, smiling back from where he was seated next to his girlfriend.

Kyle returned the grin and then looked up at his significant other, "So I'm in?"

Eric smirked from the middle seat, "Well Kyle that's up to you." he stretched out his hand, inviting Kyle to hop in next to him. The rest of the German Club waiting to see if Kyle will take the ride.

"Well…" Kyle looked back to the bus stop, a lone figure stood by the sign. He puffed to himself contently and looked back to the Jeep, "Warum nicht?" he took Eric's hand and the larger boy helped him into the Jeep, the rest of the German club cheered.

It was awesome to drive pass Stan in that awesome Jeep, especially with Eric calling him a 'Scheisskerl' with everyone else in the Jeep laughing. Of course _they'd_ understand what it meant, these people were the German club. And apparently so was he, "We'll have to see if we can get you a transfer of homeroom," Ulla commented as Kyle settled into the seat next to Eric.

"Why? Are _you all_ in the same homeroom?" Kyle questioningly glanced around at everyone in the Jeep.

Eric put his arm around Kyle, "Yeah, Frau Anke fixed it so that her homeroom had all of the German Club officers in it."

"So wait, am I an officer?" Kyle took his arm and leaned into him.

"Well, the positions are filled…" Ulla turned her head around to face the redhead, "but since you're now a part of the Neue Weisse Rose Gruppe, you're essentially a VIP." She explained as the jeep turned into the main road where the High school was located.

"Neue Weisse Rose Gruppe?" Kyle asked, completely unaware of the historical relevance of that name.

"You'll find out more at the meeting." Eric added, tussling his Jew's hat, as if his hair wasn't already a mess from the Jeep ride. Kyle fought back by pushing Eric away from him, "Do you want me to throw your beloved cap onto the road?" he reached out to grab the fake SS cap.

"Do you _want _me to break your fucking Jew nose in?" Eric laughed as he held Kyle at bay, but for some of the members, this was the first time they'd heard Eric make such comments.

"Keep it up Eric, and well see how long it'll take me to 'return the favor'…" Kyle sat against the side of his door and placed one of his suede boots against Eric's tubby sides.

Eric was about to push off the Jew's leg, but then he heard Nigel say something from the front seat, "You're just going to let him rip on you like that?" the skinny kid glanced back at Kyle who flashed his eyes open in confusion.

"Oh um…" Kyle peered over to his significant other who had Kyle's boot in one of his hands "Well..."

"It's none of your business _Schlangebiss_, **so keep looking forward**…" Eric snapped, throwing Kyle's foot back onto the floor, his eyes starting to flare.

"I'm just saying, we're the ones _against_ the NeoNazis… it's what we're all here for. It's pretty shocking to hear yousay something like that…" Nigel kept it up, his intentions were good but he honestly had no idea about the two's history.

But Ulla actually agreed "Yeah Eric, what did I tell you about the whole Dritte Reich thing?" she called from the back seat. Franz kept quiet and Bert kept driving.

Kyle gave Eric a smug look, but the brunette was having none of that, "All of you need to just chill the fuck out. I won't have you all hampering on my freedom of speech. I can call Kyle whatever I want to call him." He crossed his arms and leaned onto his own side of the Jeep.

"Really?" Kyle placed his boot back onto Eric's side, "Go ahead, why don't you finish calling me what you wanted to call me last night? Lets see how many days you stay in the dog house after that…"

"Eric! What did you try to call Kyle last night?" Ulla shook the back of Eric's chair in anger.

"This conversation had ended. Crazy ass…Kyle…" Eric harrumphed as he kept pushing of Kyle's boot, just to have his Jew return it back to his side. This would last the whole trip.

By the time Eric was forcefully holding Kyle's legs down onto the seat, Bert had pulled into the Senior lot and nailed a pretty good spot. Ulla and Franz hopped off first, "Okay guys, meeting after school today, we have a lot to go over." She called out to the rest of the members getting out of the car.

"Do we have the plan ready?" Bert asked as he pulled out the plastic covering, Nigel stayed behind to help cover the car.

"Practically," Eric climbed out, offering a hand to his Jew, but Kyle just passed him by as he hopped down on his own. The brunette growled, "I just need to give you your assignments." He turned around and disgruntledly followed Kyle into the school.

"Okay then, see you guys this afternoon!" Ulla and Franz walked around to the entrance closest to their homeroom.

Once they were close enough to the building, Kyle looked around and noticed that there were hardly any students, "There's no one here yet…"

"Yeah, if we take Bert's Jeep to school we get here before the buses do." Eric replied as they crossed the empty bus lane.

"So no more awkward bus rides…" Kyle cheered, looking back at his significant other.

Eric puffed as he walked faster to catch up with his Jew, "But no more Rammstein listening sessions…"

"Who says we can't do that now?" Kyle glanced towards a secluded bench near one of the back entrances of the school.

Eric smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you're right." He pulled out his iPod and handed Kyle one of his ear buds. Together they listened to Eric's new playlist as they walked towards their new morning spot.

* * *

The bell ending the school day rang out and Kyle was the first one out of his Physics class. Flying down the halls, he made sure not to make eye contact with anyone he might know. He'd gotten away with it so far; no one had noticed his change in demeanor or asked him any questions about 'how different he looked', or 'felt', or whatever.

Kenny didn't even get a good chance to look at him, and Kyle knew that he had been looking for him. He felt like an asshole avoiding him, but he just didn't feel like explaining what he went through this weekend. He honestly didn't want to relive it. With the bear, and the vision, and ugh... Kyle didn't want to think about it. He was just happy that he discovered his underlying strength and that he could finally move on with his life. So when he saw Kenny desperately looking in the hallway over where'd normally be, Kyle went the opposite direction towards Frau Anke's room. He'd get back to Kenny later, when thing's settle down.

_If _things settle down.

But one thing was certain, Kenny wouldn't be looking for him at the German Club meeting. So as soon as he reached the door, a cold wave of relief flooded his body.

"You look like hell…" the skinny kid commented.

Kyle looked up, it was only the skinny kid and the fat guy in the room. Shrugging his messenger bag back over his shoulder, Kyle answered "Oh, I'm just avoiding someone…"

"What… Lardass?" Nigel quipped, "I can't believe what he said to you this morning, I would have kicked his ass."

"No no, not Eric." Kyle sat down at one of the empty desks, "And yeah, he's an asshole but he's more bark than bite."

"He's a friend of yours?" Bert asked, remembering this morning when he looked in his rear view mirror and saw Kyle with Eric's arm around him.

"Only recently, yes." Kyle responded nervously, bringing out his notebook to take notes.

Nigel was still apprehensive, "Doesn't it piss you off that he'd say something like that though?"

Kyle shook his head, "I give it back to him just as hard, it's been like this since we've known each other. But anyway, so what do we know so far?" he changed the subject.

Nigel lowered his head and spoke softer, "We can't talk about it until the rest of them get here, and we all have _code names_." He looked at the door to make sure it was closed.

Kyle replicated the soft tone, "I was informed, you're…"

"Schlagebiss…"

"Right, I heard Eric call you that in the car. And you must be Bärenhunger?" Kyle looked towards Bert, remembering that Christophe told him that he would be the 'fattest one'.

Bert laughed to himself, realizing how obvious the code name for him must be "How'd you guess?" he looked at his gut.

All of a sudden Kyle felt like a douche, "Oh, it's not like... nevermind, I'm a douche. I guess you _could _have been Hundhulen…" he glanced at the ground with shame.

But Bert felt no offense, "I dunno, I think I could pull of Spinnennetzt, don't you?" he joked.

Kyle amusingly brought his head back up in relief when he realized that Bert was a good sport, "Totally, but that's… Ulla right?"

"Shhh" Nigel shushed, "…yes." The door handle shook, and then Anke, Ulla, Franz and Eric walked in, speaking in German. They sounded angry, and Kyle heard his name mentioned a couple of times. He sunk into his chair.

"Hey! No German! I can't understand you all blabbering so fast…" Bert called out, the four late comers stopped talking, but then Eric said more thing to Anke in German, "Ich vertraue ihm." He walked towards Kyle and sat down in the desk next to his; he hadn't heard that verb yet.

"Okay Okay," Ulla called the meeting to order, standing in the front of the room next to the chalk board as Franz sat down in a random desk. "We're going to go over this as simple as possible, it sounds easy at first but this whole mission is going to be super quick."

"How quick?" Bert asked, bringing out a bag of chips.

"Half an hour." Ulla starting drawing on the chalkboard, drawing out a square and then four big circles.

"Why so quick?" Kyle asked, noticing that the layout she was drawing was looking awfully familiar.

Ulla finished up a couple of lines and then explained, "We don't want to hang around long enough for someone to hear or see us." Everyone else was drawing the diagram onto their notebook, but Kyle kept staring at the square, trying to find out what was so familiar about it.

"We're all going to be in charge of different groups." Ulla pointed to each of the circles, "They're all getting there at midnight Friday night, and we're going to be camped out at 11:30 waiting for them." She wrote out the times.

"Shouldn't we get there earlier, just in case?" Nigel suggested.

"They were all informed 12:00 sharp, if any of them get there earlier they'll have me to deal with." Eric contributed, pulling his 'other' notebook out of Ulla's backpack to compare what she was saying to what he wrote down this weekend.

"How many of them are there?" Franz asked Eric specifically.

"22 including me." The brunette answered, re-reading his notes to make sure everything sounded right, "Two groups of five and Two groups of six, they all range in build and height." He tried to recall some of the thugs he met.

"And gender?" Ulla questioned inquisitively.

Eric growled under his breath, "Only one girl." He rolled his eyes.

Ulla wasn't too surprised at the gender discrepancy but puffed, "Huh, okay." She turned to the board and resumed her plan, "The attack will start at midnight and we need to make sure they're all out of there by 12:30, so as I said. A half hour." She wrote down 12:30.

"What's the plan?" Nigel asked up-front, clicking his pencil against his desk.

"As Eric said, they're four groups." Ulla pointed to the four circles again, but then focused on the one above the square, "Franz is going to be stationed on top of the temple taking care of the outside groups."

Kyle suddenly figured out why the layout was familiar, it was_ his _temple!

Ulla turned around to address an important topic, "I'm going to tell you guys now, we need to be using non-lethal means to stop these guys. As much as I'd _like_ to kill those scum bag skin heads, we can't be pegged with that kind of sentence. So for instance, instead of bringing live ammunition Franz is going to be sniping with rubber bullets."

_Sniping?_ Kyle looked around, everyone apparently seemed super okay with this.

"But what about you? You're wire is purposely designed to slice up people, right?" Nigel asked, writing more notes down.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," She flicked her wrist to reveal her coil, "I only use it to kill people when I have to." She let it slack and then made it swing like a pendulum, "I could wrap you up like a Christmas present and you wouldn't have so much as a scratch on you."

Kyle was mesmerized by the coil, watching it go back and forth above the ground. It was the first time he had seen it.

"How?" Nigel leaned back against his chair, and then suddenly felt something wrap around his ankle. The rest of the group shied away from him as they eyed the metal line attached from the skinny kid's leg up to Ulla's hand. Nigel didn't move, but let out a scared whimper.

Ulla laughed, "Wrist control." She tugged her wrist in one direction and the wire was off, leaving no signs that it ever wrapped itself around Nigel's foot whatsoever.

"I'm going to be inside the temple," Ulla continued, "making sure nothing is vandalized on the inside."

Kyle wanted to say something along the lines of 'was this _his _temple they were speaking of', but then he remembered Eric warning him not to 'throw a Jew tantrum' about the plan, and decided to hold off on any personal questions for the time being. But the fact that this could be taking place at his own temple was unnerving to say the least.

"Schlange und Bären," The two rose their heads as Ulla picked another circle father away from the others "You guys have quite a task ahead of you, you're job is to incapacitate the look outs."

"How?" Bert spoke up, grabbing another chip out of the bag.

"That's up to you." She an X away from the block indicating where the look outs will be located, "I'd use your knowledge of chemicals and cook up some stink bombs, or even set up traps. Anything to drive them away." she drew arrows away from the site to emphasize this.

"I'm in charge of the lookout group, so I'll try to make it easier for you." Eric contributed as he looked up from his notebook towards the two guys jotting down what Ulla had just suggested.

Kyle couldn't just sit there and not say anything; he was the only member left without a position, so he decided to join in "What am I going to do?" Everyone peered over to him regretfully.

Ulla crossed her arms and eyed the last circle in front of the block, "If I think you're ready for it, I'll put you on main entrance." She pointed to the remaining circle, "There's a group of them there as well."

Kyle ignored the stares of doubt coming from his peers and assured "I'll be ready," he looked around determinedly "What makes you think I won't be?" he shrugged, and then decided to throw in, "Especially since this is looking like the layout of _my _temple."

Eric's breathing hitched once Kyle revealed that he caught on about the location, but didn't say a word as Ulla continued "We'll just see about that, but for now you need to complete your _training_." She did Kyle one over by mentioning her knowledge of _that_ little tidbit.

Kyle darted his head back to the center of the room and glared directly at Ulla, revealing his malachite irises and narrow pupils "…how do you know about my training." The rest of the group casted their stares back at the blonde.

Ulla took in his glare and smugly leaned back against the blackboard, "I heard about your friend…Christophe, from your other friend Kenny. A mercenary for hire? That's who you were with this weekend, right?"

Kyle lowered his eyelids and warned, "…not many people are supposed to know about him, I'd watch my back if I were you."

"He's already staked out my house," Franz added, taking the attention away from his girlfriend "but if he knows what's good for him he'd stay away. You tell him that." He glared at Kyle, signaling how serious he was about protecting his family. Everyone else looked pretty shocked to see Franz so direct; he'd never been one to threaten anybody so openly.

"Friday night I'll see if you're ready." Ulla finished her conversation with Kyle, who was currently scowling at her, but she just returned to the chalkboard, "We're all going to be meeting behind Jim's Drugs at 10:45 Friday night. Wear dark colors, and bring only bare essentials. No forms of identification, except for Bärenhunger who will be driving us," she turned around and pointed at Bert, "but I'd leave your ID somewhere in the car while we're doing this."

"Gotcha." Bert wrote that down with his non-snacking hand.

"There are only a couple rules to this operation," She drew a chart, "Stick to code names and if you can, only speak in German. Bring your phones and we'll use them to communicate." She underlined all three rules and turned around to address the whole group, "We'll know the mission is over once every last one of those skinheads is running back home. Is that clear?" They all replied yes, but then Nigel perked up.

"Doesn't Kyle need a codename?" The members and even Anke glanced over at Kyle puzzlingly, as if they were trying to find the right name to give him.

But Kyle already had one, "Yeah I have one, Christophe gave it to me…" he answered, shooting down any attempts at labeling him.

Eric was very interested in what that British piece of crap picked for his little Jew, "Really?" he poked at Kyle's forearm with his pen, "Is that so? What is it then?"

Kyle scowled and moved his arm out of the way, "FeuerTiger." He defensively answered.

Eric frowned,"…unoriginal." he immediately expressed his disapproval, bringing his pen back down to unfortunately write that cliché name down.

"What? _I_ like it!" Kyle snapped at the larger boy, then brought his own pen over and threatened to scribble whatever Eric just wrote down. "Ay! Keep your grubby Jew paws to yourself!" They started a push fight in their chairs.

"It's about your new eyes isn't it?" Ulla called out, Kyle had his hand mashed against Eric's cheek but managed to turn around, unintentionally showing the class his flared eyes.

She trailed over to Kyle's desk; both boys took their hands off of each other "They're brighter than your old color, I thought they were contacts at first, but they're stuck like that aren't they?" she placed her hands on Kyle's desk and lowered her face to the redhead's level to gaze at their enflamed state.

Kyle shifted back awkwardly, "For the time being" he tried to dismiss her, but Ulla kept staring at them. Eric smirked at how uncomfortable his Jew was getting. He knew Kyle would get used to Ulla eventually, but for now it was funny as hell to see him so freaked. _Afraid of girls Kyle?_

"I can see why he gave you that name," She reached out to touch his face, Kyle started to grow even more annoyed with her proximity, "They do look like Tiger's eyes." His anger made them even more wild-looking, "And they're definitely, set ablaze."

"Enough gawking," Kyle quickly moved her hand out of the way, and growled "You'll see how flared they can get if you keep _touching_ me like that..."

Ulla let go, "Fair enough," she turned her heel and walked back to the front of the class. "Okay guys that's basically it, any questions?" she turned around and Bert raised his hand. "Okay Bert, last words…"

"What do we do if something goes wrong?" Bert asked, not wanting to sound pessimistic but wanting to know the escape route nonetheless.

Ulla laughed to herself, "That's simple, God forbid if something goes wrong, use the international sound of distress."

"And what would that be?" Nigel questioned rightfully so.

The blonde wrote on the board, "Make the sound… of a dying giraffe."

* * *

The end of the German Club meeting signaled to all the members that the rest of the week should be used to prepare for the big night Friday night. Nigel needed to gather ingredients, Franz needed to brush up on his marksmanship, Ulla needed to… not kill anyone, and Bert needed to refill his gas tank. Eric had everything set as far as his preparation went, he knew Missy would make sure everything was set up flawlessly by the time he arrived Friday night, which meant the rest of the week was all about getting his Jew to _pay up_.

"Okay Kyle, so your on board with everything right? We're equal now? _Eye to Eye_?" Eric nudged Kyle with his shoulder on their way back to the Jeep.

Kyle puffed amusedly and mockingly pushed Eric away, "You're so fucking desperate, it's kind of sad."

"Sad, huh?"

**Boom** In an instant, Kyle was against the wall with Eric pinning his arms over his head, looking ravenous as all fuck.

"What the fuck are you doing Eric?" Kyle struggled underneath the weight of his oppressor, but for some reason he couldn't budge the larger boy off of him.

"Oh no, don't try to weasel your way out of this one Jew, you owe me. Don't think I've forgotten." Eric chuckled lightly as he focused in all of his strength on one hand to pin Kyle to the wall, and then with his other, to slowly unzip his fly.

Kyle heard the zipper being undone and blushed terribly, "Bert's going to leave without us! Come on fatass, _not here" _he tried to reason Eric out of it.

"I can't think of a better time! Now, how are we gonna.. **OMPH**!" Eric didn't even see it coming, but in a moment's flash he felt his balls explode and suddenly he was crunched up on the floor.

"Reducing yourself to rape. Honestly Eric, did you really think that was going to work?" Kyle was already walking away towards the exit; fucker kneed him in the fucking balls.

"**Y…You Kneed My Sack… douchebag!"** Eric croaked from the floor, scrambling to find something to help him back up… give that fucker a lesson.

"I sure did. _You_ tried to rape me. Damn I'd be pissed if I wasn't so… amused." Kyle laughed to himself "did you really buy the whole 'omg not here' bit?"

"gonna kill you kahl…gonna… fucking kill you…" Eric whined as he balanced himself on the side of the wall and eased his way onto his two feet.

"Serves you right. Come on, we need to catch our ride." Kyle continued down the hall, not looking back for even a second.

Eric hobbled down the hall, probably looking like his asshole of an uncle, but God be damned if that thought actually ran through his head. "Just tell me, do you plan on returning the favor some time this _week_? For god sakes Kyle, I'm putting a lot on the line for your sorr…"

"What did I tell you? I don't put out until the third date, but maybe…" Kyle leaned against the open door leading to the senior lot. Eric perked his head up, still in pain but curious to see what his Jew had to offer.

Kyle smirked at him, the fucking assface he was, "Since you've been so 'good'," _Sans rape attempt_, "Maybe... I'll make it _second _date…" Kyle kept the door open as his Fatass drew closer.

This was actually enticing to Eric, so he prodded "So if I take you out again…" he stopped in front of Kyle.

"I might 'return the favor'. But… I have training this week too, so I'd have to get back to you on the time and date." Kyle held out the door slightly for his injured significant other and walked out prissily… ignoring Eric who was still weakly ambling a couple paces behind.

"That's fine," The brunette growled, "I don't think my junk is up to it right now anyway… thanks to you. Jewrat."

Kyle smiled, he was happy as hell that this scenario ended the way it did. He couldn't imagine how many times Eric might have gotten off over some rape fantasy involving him, and now, after _that_ attempt, those fantasies just burnt up in flames.

Bert honked the horn, and Kyle nimbly hopped into the Jeep, but as Eric hobbled up the vehicle, the brunette was shocked to see his Jew actually reach out to offer him a lift. The larger scowled, but then after muttering a few choice words under his breath, reluctantly reached out and allowed for his Jew to pull him into the seat next to him.

Eric and Kyle had completely forgotten about their little skirmish by the time they settled into the car, if anything they had a great time playing their 'Don't put your foot on me because I'm just going to throw it off' game, that they had created that morning, on their way back home. But unfortunately, Kyle's house was the first stop, so the game didn't last that long.

"Bye Kyle! Take care of yourself and we'll definitely see you Friday night!" Franz called out as Kyle gathered his stuff and said his good-byes to the rest of the members. But just as he was about to hop out, he felt a hand grab onto his wrist, holding him back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kyle turned around, and Eric was staring at him with this little, 'I'm sorry I tried to rape you but I'm still crazily pursuing you' smirk.

And for some reason Kyle thought it was sickeningly sweet, so he sat back down and playingly glared at the brunette, "What, what am I forgetting?"

Eric lowered his eyelids, "This," and then suddenly he leaned forward and caught Kyle's lips with his own.

"_Oh," _Kyle hummed against Eric's lips, which made his retort sound more like "_Mm"_. However the redhead responded back with equal vigor as the guys of the German Club looked on uncomfortably; Ulla laughing to herself at how ridiculous they all looked.

After one last lip bite, Eric pulled back and muttered, "You go tell that British dickweed that you can take a couple hours off one night, okay?"

"I'll try…" Kyle leaned back in and pecked Eric one last time before jumping out, "Tschüss!"

"Tschüss!" Ulla responded cheerfully, Eric looking back at her pleasingly. The boys remained silent as Bert shifted into gear.

Kyle however ran up to his door and unlocked it in a frenzy, but when he opened it up he noticed that Ike was next the window, looking at him as though he had two heads.

…oh. Kyle's ecstatic expression dimmed, and he brisked past his brother as though nothing had happened.

"When did you _befriend _someone with a Jeep?" He heard his brother call out down from below as he ascended the stairs.

Oh, maybe he didn't see. Kyle perked back up and responded cheerfully, "He's in the German Club, which I'm apparently a part of now." He turned around to resume climbing the stairs.

"_And __**when**__ did you and Cartman start dating!_?" Ike finally asked.

At that point Kyle did stop in his tracks, and sighed tremendously. He turned around again, but this time he bore this expression of 'I really didn't want you to know, but now you do, so I have to just deal'. Bringing up his hands in an explanatory fashion Kyle answered, "Listen, I don't want to go into it, but yeah. It's really happening. Let's just _**move on**_ and _**for the love of god and all that is holy**_ do not tell mom and dad. **I** will tell them, when I think they can handle it…"

"Are you… are you still my brother? Kyle Broflovski?" Ike looked petrified.

"Fuck off." Kyle walked into his room and slammed the door.

Fuck. He didn't expect someone in his family to find out so soon, but it was _Ike_. And for some reason Kyle felt better about that. Still, he wasn't quite sure if the brat would keep quiet about it. But Kyle had a couple of things hanging over _his _head as well, namely a certain invaluable family relic that somehow broke mysteriously the night Ike had several of his friends over. Ike and his pre teen friends managed to glue it back together, but Kyle had returned home in time to watch the slow process take place.

Their mother would probably be more upset over that incident than his relationship with Eric. _Oh who was he kidding. _

At any rate, at least he had _something_ over that brat, so as he threw his books against his desks he pile-drived into his bed and snuggled with his pillow cathartically. But he heard something crinkle as he laid his head down onto what felt like a piece of paper, so he brought his head up in bewilderment and noticed that there was a note resting where his head was.

_FeuerTiger,_

_Getting used to these notes? You might be able to start a collection soon. Your training starts at Carl's Warehouse as soon as you get home from the German Club meeting. Bring nothing, I have everything you'll need._

_-Mole_

_Already?_ Kyle crinkled up the note and threw it into his bedside table, alongside all his other little treasures that he wanted to keep hidden. His medal gleamed at him, begging to see daylight again, if even for a minute. But Kyle just smirked maniacally at its pathetic pleas and slammed the drawer in its face.

Kyle rushed back down the stairs again, calling out to his brother, "Hey I'm going to be out, cover for me." He shrugged his coat over his shoulders.

Ike was curled up on the couch, watching the television aimlessly "I… I don't even know you anymore. Stan was predictable, but _him_?"

"Listen brat," Kyle pointed at him menacingly, "I still have that glued up relic over your head so don't fuck with me." He grabbed the door handle.

"Right… have fun sucking Cartman's balls. For real." Ike snapped and looked back at the door.

His brother was gone.

* * *

Damn, Kyle's hadn't been at Carl's Warehouse since he attended some weird party Kenny's friend threw back when they were freshmen. He remembered that everyone was drunk of their asses, and that Stan took him outside at one point to make out with him in the rain.

Fuck it seemed like yesterday.

Shaking off those memories, Kyle barged inside to see the warehouse completely ransacked of everything that used to be there. Even the windows were boarded up, making it incredibly difficult to see. But from what Kyle _could_ see, the place was completely bare, no more center stage, no more stools, no more empty beer cans, there was nothing. Except a **Clank!**.

Kyle turned his head towards the noise, his eyes trying to adjust to the light, or lack there of.

"You have until 11:30 Friday night," Christophe's voice rang out from the raptors, "and somezing tells me zat ze hardest fight you will have will not be wiz zose fascist scumbags."

"What do you mean? Eric won't turn on me… I know he won't." Kyle answered confidently, trying to locate where exactly his Mole was positioned above him.

"Non." Then suddenly, a **Whosh!** came from above Kyle's head. Then as he ducked, a large **DUNK** sounded from one of the main wooden support beams.

"Do not move." Christophe quietly warned.

"What's…what's going on?" Kyle heeded the warning and remained still, anxious to see what the hell made that noise.

"Wizout getting up, look above your head."

Kyle's eyes grew bigger, not understanding how he could pull that off. Getting an idea, he ducked down even lower and rested his hand on the ground so that he could turn his head towards the ceiling.

"Now watch." **Click. **Christophe turned on a flashlight that shone down over to where Kyle heard the crash, and that's when Kyle saw something glimmer.

"Do you know what zis ees?" Christophe took a puff of his cigarette.

Kyle followed the shimmering line from the pillar back up to Christophe's hand, "Is it a fishing line?"

"Non," Christophe pulled it taught, "Had you stood up wiz zis line over your head, eet would have cut you in half." He pulled the weight out of the wall and it went slack, "You can move out of ze way now."

"Woah," Kyle gulped, scurrying out beneath the slack wire as Christophe rolled the line back up onto his wrist, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because ze enemy you will face ees going to be using a weapon like zis," Christophe hopped down from above and landed a couple of feet in front of the frightened redhead, "And She ees far more of a Razor Wire expert zan I."

Kyle suddenly remembered Ulla's coil in class, and what Nigel said about it, "Wait, you're telling me…"

"I was fortunate enough tzu listen in on your little meeting today, and, Do you remember what She said tzu you?" he finished his cigarette and flicked it onto the cement ground.

Kyle quirked an eyebrow, "Who, Ulla?"

"Oui. 'er." Christophe put it out with his shoe, "She said 'Friday night I'll see if you're ready'. She ees going tzu fight you, My Love." he walked past Kyle, carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"Wait," Kyle did a double take, "_**What**_?" but before he could inquire further a bundle of clothes and the flashlight was thrown at him.

"Change into zat. For now on zey will be your combat clozs." Christophe knelt down and dug through his bag.

"What are these?" Kyle unwillingly changed the subject.

"Zat ees a Israeli Military Uniform. Fitting, non?" The Mole pulled out a couple of things to make his search easier.

"I... guess. Is it my size?" Kyle tried to piece it together in the minimal light that Christophe's flashlight provided.

"Yes, I checked. Change Quickly. We need tzu start with ze basics." He found what he was looking for.

"Basic what? How are we going to go about this" Kyle turned around and started to undress.

"By ze end of zis training, you will be able to defeat 'er Friday night when she challenges you." Christophe inspected it carefully.

Kyle bashfully undid his pants, "But she's not my enemy, she's on my side. Why would Ulla want to fight me?"

"Kyle, eef you can take 'er down, you can take down 50 of zose airhead rednecks." The rugged boy assured, zipping his bag back up.

"So she's testing me?" Kyle looked around as he slipped on his new pants.

"Yes. And zat ees why we must begin quickly." Christophe stood back up with the thing in his hand, Kyle caught sight of it as he buttoned up the matching shirt

"What's that?" The redhead asked as he slipped into his new polished boots, kneeling down to tie them up.

"Your new primary weapon. Eet's non lethal, but can incapacitate someone wiz one well aimed strike." Christophe pulled it taught across his chest, causing it to make a weird squeaking sound.

"What is it?" Kyle finished up dressing by adjusting the cap onto his head.

Christophe smirked, and slowly lifted the weapon into the air, "A Whip."

**CRACK**.

* * *

"Kyle, wake up!"

"Huh?" Kyle perked up form his desk, a small pool of drool forming on his shirt sleeve from where his head was resting.

Eric crossed his arms and scowled "Were you even paying attention?"

It was their Wednesday private tutoring lesson, and Eric had been looking forward to this since the beginning of the week; especially now since he hasn't been able to spend as much time with his Jew due to this whole 'training' thing. Yet the session was definitely not going as planned, seeing as Kyle kept nodding off every five minutes.

"Oh um, yeah… The Black Forest has great cake, yeah I was paying attention." Kyle tried to sit up straight in his desk, but the blood rushed out of his head which caused him to woozily crash back down.

"But where _is _The Black Forest?" Eric scolded as he gripped his pencil harder, "You haven't learned anything haven't you? You have a German Geography test Friday and I'm pretty sure you don't even know where _Bavaria _is!" The pencil snapped in half, "Do you know what Frau Anke will do to me if you fail? I'm not going to have this job anymore! And no job means no money, and no money means…" Eric stopped ranting when he noticed that Kyle wasn't responding…

Because he had fallen back asleep.

"**Aufstehen du fauler Sack**!" Eric angrily pounded his fist onto Kyle's desk, which caused the redhead to jolt back up with a screech.

"Wha!" Kyle settled down as he took in his surroundings, "Oh… oh god. I'm sorry Eric, I really am. I know you're trying to help. I've just been overworked that's all." He massaged his scalp, trying to wake up his brain. Kyle looked at his notes, there was nothing written down, not even from class today.

"Well what the fuck has that punk been doing to you? Torture through sleep deprivation?" Eric yelled across from the other desk, obviously trying to mask his concern and or jealousy.

"No," Kyle scoffed, his head starting to pound less, "Just training into the late hours of the night. Monday night and last night, and tonight as well."

Eric puffed and leaned back into his chair, "I was just about to say that I've been wanting to take you on that date, preferably before _Friday Night_…" he crossed his legs in an annoyed fashion.

"I don't know about that though." Kyle didn't pay attention to Eric's obvious signs of disappointment, "I'm pretty sure Christophe is going to want to train me Thursday night too." Eric started drumming his fingers on the desk, glaring at him as though he was some drunken husband strolling in at 3:00 in the morning from a night out with the boys. Kyle understood that he had to assure him _somehow_, "Think of it this way, I have less than three days to become essentially invincible before the showdown. And besides, I'm pretty sure my ability to defend myself outweighs the importance of _you getting off."_ That's as close as Kyle was going to get to 'assurance'.

Eric suddenly loosened up, realizing how selfish and unrealistic he must have sounded, "Listen Jew. It's not just about **that** anymore…"

His Jew stared at him with this unconvinced glare.

"Okay well, I mean it was _at first_ but… Friday?" Eric's tone turned serous, "Jesus Christ who knows what the fuck will go down." Kyle started to listen intently, picking on Eric's change of heart.

Eric reached across and gently held one of Kyle's hands in his own to emphasize his point, "I really wanted you to stay out of it, but I understand that you won't just sit back on the sidelines as this goes on. You were never one to be passive." He chuckled, lifting his head up to see if Kyle would respond.

Kyle smiled at first, but then realized that he had rarely had seen this side of Eric. This caring selfless side of the bastard that emerged the night at the airport when Kyle realized that it actually _existed_. His smile faded and was quickly replaced by an inquisitive look, "Are you… still concerned about me?"

Eric's eyes widened in shock and quickly removed his hand. Folding his arms again and shutting his eyes he berated, "Now don't get pissy on me, its not that I doubt you or anything. It's just that, well..." he opened his eyes, revealing his autumn wisps that Kyle had grown to love. Especially when Eric would bring them up to gaze at him, like was doing right then as he finished, "Damn I don't want to sound like a fag but… don't get hurt. Okay?" he smiled meekly, attempting to mask his worry.

"You really are concerned, aren't you?" Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I'm not used to this side of you." He started to mindlessly doodle on his notebook.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." Eric immediately sensed Kyle's uneasiness and decided to resume the lesson, "I don't _wan_t to have to worry about you." He brought out a new pencil, "But now that you mean something more to me than just a 'means to my ends, well…you get the picture." He ripped out a new sheet a paper and labeled it 'Map of Germany'.

Kyle smiled lovingly, this side of Eric was so new to him, but somehow it just did wonders to see him like this, "Would you ever say it?" he prodded, knowing the answer but still wanting to hear Eric's response.

"Say what?" Eric stopped drawing his map and looked back towards his Jew sitting there with this weird mushy face.

"You know," Kyle rolled his eyes away and looked towards the ground, "_that_ phrase." He finished by staring back up at Eric who was nervously playing with his new pencil.

The larger boy glanced down, but then hastily resumed drawing his map, "I don't know what you're talking about Jew."

Kyle knew he did, but he also knew that it might take months, maybe even years for him to ever admit it, "Of course not."

"Talk to him tonight." Eric changed the subject, "I want to take you out tomorrow, and if he doesn't let you I'll come over there and punch his limey face in, got it?"

Kyle puffed amusedly, "Right."

* * *

The warehouse was pitch black, and Kyle had no idea what time it was. Christophe claimed that light was a handicap and didn't allow him to carry a watch or cell phone to check how late it was. The Mole reasoned that the attack, and more importantly Ulla's challenge, would be at night. Therefore if the moon was bright enough, it would be a blessing, but then he addressed the possibility of working under a New Moon, so he argued that training in pitch darkness was paramount.

"Eef you can work in pitch darkness, zan you can work in any condition. Pitch Darkness ees ze 'ardest work condition. Rain, Snow, Heat… zere are ways tzu get around zose conditions eef you are smart enough. But darkness? Humans can not produce zeir own light eef zey do not 'ave ze resources to make eet. Zerefore we will train as zough you were in a worst case scenario." The Mole lectured as he kept his boot sturdy on Kyle's back as the redhead finished his push-ups.

"But hitting something…" Kyle exhaled as he brought his chest back down, making sure not to touch the floor, "…on target…" he pushed himself back up, "…in pitch darkness…." he crashed back down, "…is near impossible!" Five more to make one hundred.

"Not eef you can _sense_ ze target. Have you ever heard of ze Mind's Eye?" Christophe brought his foot down harder during Kyle's last two push ups, causing his underling to yelp in pain, "Eet ees not just using your ozer senses, eet ees seeing ze object when you do not even know eet ees zere."

Kyle hit the ground hard when he finished his last push up. Mole took off his boot and concluded, "Zat ees how you will be able tzu defeat 'er. And subsequently zose NeoNazis."

"How are you so sure?" Kyle whined as he rolled over onto his back to allow his leg and arm muscles to rest, but then felt something hit his chest.

"Come on," Christophe pointed at the whip he just tossed down, "The only way tzu be completely sure ees eef you train non stop. So come on, lets work on target training." He walked over to one of the wall ledges and started to assemble some bottles and cans he brought.

Kyle groaned, but flipped himself up so that he was hunched over the ground, "Listen Mole, I'm glad that you're taking so much time to help me…"

"Zis ees your one wish. I will not stop until you achieve eet. _And nor should you._" The Mole cut Kyle off intentionally, knowing full well what he wanted to ask. Finishing lining up the cans on the ledge, he darted his eyes over to his underling struggling to stand on his two feet.

Kyle stumbled slightly when he picked up on Christophe's accusatory tone, but he remembered how adamant Eric was about the date so he continued, "Of course, however… I was still wondering if…"

"You should not take any time away from your training Kyle. Even eef eet's for a couple hours, zat ees still time zat you could be using tzu strengthen yourself." The tarnished boy snapped at Kyle, turning around to glare at him in agitation. _Zis illusion has been going on for too long._ Knowing full well what he needed to say, Christophe brought out a new cigarette and spoke softer, "…besides. Part of zis training ees tzu show you zat you do not need him anymore."

"Yeah well…wait, what?" Christophe's conclusion suck in as the redhead stood up straight, staring at his mentor through the darkness.

The Mole lit his cigarette melodramatically, "You wanted independence non? Tzu be your own person outside ze realm of what everyone else perceives you tzu be…" Kyle kept staring incredulously, the orange glow barely outlining Christophe's face, "Well. Zis training ees tzu also help you establish zat confidence. No more will you 'ave tzu feel as zough you are 'bound' to him."

Kyle did not respond, but turned his quizzical stare into an infuriated glare.

Christophe flicked his cigarette, the end of it flashed briefly causing Kyle's flared bile eyes to reflect off the dim light. The Mole puffed in pity, "What a miserable existence eet must be, zinking zat you are somehow 'owned' by _Eric Cartman_. As soon as I 'eard of what he was doing tzu you, I knew I 'ad tzu intervene."

"Hold on," Kyle finally spoke up as he took a step forward, "_**Intervene**_?"

"Of course!" Christophe responded enthusiastically, as if the answer was obvious, "Do you remember who you are dealing wiz 'ere? Do not tell me he has _brainwashed_ you too…" he was about to roll his eyes, but out of the darkness Christophe suddenly saw something flying towards him with incredible speed. Dodging out of the way as quick as he could, a **CRACK** emanated from behind him followed by a **CLANK**. Then a quiet rolling. The Mole looked to the ground as a can brushed up against his foot.

"Et tu Christophe?" Kyle snarled, clenching his whip in his hand, "Are you seriously going through all of this just because you believe Eric has brainwashed me somehow?"

Christophe furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly impressed by how his Jew was able to pull off such a move with only three days of just technique work. He wasn't too surprised though, he always knew that Kyle had hidden potential, that was why this unlikely tie needed to be severed, "Kyle, as much as you want tzu believe zat you can do zis all on your own, you need tzu face facts and realize zat you need someone tzu guide you in ze right path."

"**I already do**!" Kyle shouted; his voice reverberated in the empty warehouse, "And guess who that _someone_ is…"

The Mole harrumphed in amusement, "Surely not Cartman." He took another drag, "He's doing quite ze oppozite," he blew out smoke as he explained, "I can tell zat he's already began work on molding you intzu his own personal Jewtoy, Kyle. And I am not going tzu just stand by and let you be manipulated like zat. Not when you've been zis out of character."

"And what do you know about my _character_?" Kyle continued to shout, stomping over to where Christophe was standing. Throwing down his whip he scolded, "Do you even know what's happened? How dare you make assumptions based on what you've only _been told_." He stood up taller to get in Christophe's face, "You haven't seen Eric, you don't know…"

"Look at you defending him!" Christophe brushed him aside, walking past him to avoid any physical confrontation, "Do you not remember what he has done tzu you? Ze AIDS? Ze Sexual Harassment? Ze Psychological Abuse? You 'ave fallen victim tzu Stockholm's Syndrome, and now I am 'ere tzu get you out of eet."

"You're sounding like Kenny." Kyle whipped his head around, glaring even more angrily towards his Mole, "You guys don't believe me when I say that I have everything under control, don't you?"

"Because you _don't_…" Christophe lowered himself down onto an empty box and sucked in his last drag before throwing the butt onto the ground, his Love still glaring at him from across the room. The battered boy closed his eyes and brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair, "For Christ's sake you allow him tzu _touch _yo-"

**SMACK**…it wasn't often that Christophe let his guard down, and as he felt Kyle's hand collide with the side of his face, he came to the realization that he could never let his defenses down near his 'FeuerTiger' again.

Christophe slowly brought his hand up to his cheek. The redhead was breathing heavily; glaring down at him as he kept his head in the position Kyle slapped it into.

The smaller boy gulped down some of his rage before he started to speak, "Every decision. That I have ever made. In regards to my relationship with Eric Cartman, I have _**made**_, with _full confidence_ and_ sound logic_." The redhead reached down and grabbed a hold of the Mole's shoulders, "You don't know how he's changed, actually…" Kyle corrected himself, and peered down at his mentor once more, "How he's **always** been! He sang to me Christophe, **he sang…" **

"Kyle my love," At this point Christophe did glance upwards, albeit with a smug assface grin "Do you know where zat song, 'Rosenrot', originated from?"

"Yes!" Kyle shook Chistophe by his shoulders, "He taught me! It's a poem written by Goethe…"

"**Yes** Kyle," The Mole shifted slightly to shove Kyle's gripped hands off of his shoulders, "and do you know what zat poem was about?" he sprung off of the box, towering over his Jew by several inches.

Remembering who he was dealing with, Kyle peered up at his mentor apprehensively, "A… boy and a girl and…"

"No Kyle." Christophe laughed lightly as he reached over to gently place a tuft of hair behind Kyle's ear, "Zat ees _Rammstein's_ version, ze actual poem ees far different."

Kyle allowed the contact but perked an eyebrow in curiosity, "What do you know about…"

"Heidenröslein ees ze actual name of ze poem, and zere ees no 'girl'." Christophe brought out another cigarette as he strolled to the center of the room, "Only a boy, _and a rose_." He lit his new cigarette.

Kyle listened on with incredible interest.

"A little boy saw a rose in a field; alive, young, and beautiful as ze morning. He was mesmerized by eets beauty, and coveted eet strongly. So he approached ze rose and told eet zat he was going tzu pluck eet for his own selfish reasons, but ze rose fought back by saying zat eet would prick him eef he did so. Ze rose knew zat even zough eet's beauty would always be on ze boy's mind, eet did not want tzu be separated from ze rich warm Earth zat eet knew as eets home." Christophe exhaled a long stream of smoke and smirked, "_But ze boy picked eet anyway_."

Recognizing the connection Christophe was trying to make, Kyle's eyes flashed open as his Mole finished the tale, "And even zough ze rose fought and pricked ze boy's hand, in ze end eet still suffered 'till eet's death". He brought the cigarette back to his mouth, taking notice of Kyle staring at him from the other side of the room.

Exhaling the Mole sung raspily, "Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot, Röslein auf der Heiden."

That pretty much ruined it for Kyle. Backing up against the nearest wall he muttered, "No. That's… that's not…"

"Cartman probably knew all along Kyle." Christophe threw down his finished cigarette and proceeded to stroll over to the wall Kyle was leaning on, "He was probably so **riled **when you started listening tzu zat song. Eet basically signaled to him how _bought _you were…"

"STOP!" Kyle cried, flashing his fierce eyes towards Christophe's vague silhouette, "You don't know what you're talking about! That's not song he sung to me… that's not what he meant!"

"Kyle, he _must_ 'ave known all along." The Mole reasoned as he closed in on the trembling redhead, "Why else would he have chosen _such an appropriate song for you._" He picked something off of the floor.

"**No**." Kyle started to shake his head, "Maybe he thought that way before, but we're different now. He wouldn't do that to me now…" he closed his eyes tearfully. But as he kept them closed, all of a sudden the screams came back, as well as the towers… and the smoke.

_Submitted…_

**BANG!**

"_**NO!**_" Kyle flashed his eyes open after hearing the gun shot, only to find that there was no gun.

Just Christophe, reaching out to him with the whip, "Prick him."

* * *

"You've been acting weird all day, did you get that crumpet muncher to 'approve' our date or not?"

Eric's hair rustled as he turned his head to Kyle who was currently sitting next to him in the Jeep. His Jew hardly spoke to him all day; he didn't even check to see if he had students at his tutoring hour during Lunch period. His eyes narrowed, he knew something was wrong. But for the life of him he had no idea what he could have possibly done do piss his Jew off. Kyle seemed to appreciate the kiss yesterday, so it couldn't have been that.

Kyle still wasn't paying attention to him, so he decided to pry, "You're parents saw us yesterday, didn't they…"

"Ugh," Kyle scoffed, finally looking towards Eric as Bert pulled onto Bonanza Street, "No Cartman, they didn't."

"Woah Woah Woah, _Cartman_?" Eric was shocked to hear his Jew call him by _that_ name again. Whatever he did, it must have been serious, because the fact that Kyle referred to him by that name signaled that their relationship had just been sent back a couple light-years. The Jeep stopped in front of Kyle's house.

Everyone else in the car noticed that Eric and Kyle's normal level of public displays of affection sunk today, and when Kyle hopped out without giving Eric a measly passing glance, their suspicions were confirmed. They were indeed fighting…. _right before the __**big**__ fucking fight_.

"AY!" Eric called out from the Jeep, "What do you think you're doing?" he continued shouting while gathering his bags, "You can't just ignore me, we're fucking past that shit!" He actually hopped out in pursuit.

"Are you staying here Eric?" Bert asked timidly, not wanting to interrupt but not wanting to just sit there idling in front of Kyle's house.

"Leave!" Eric answered rather simply.

"Kay…" Bert immediately shifted into gear and drove off; Ulla watched on for as long as she could before Kyle's lawn disappeared from her line of sight. The last she saw of them was Kyle still pacing up to his stoop with Eric angrily stomping after him.

"Don't follow me fatass, I have nothing to say to you. And besides, my mother's getting suspicious and I don't want to be seen within 100 yards of you." Kyle reached into his pocket to pull out his key, Eric trailing not too far behind.

"Since when did you start caring about other people finding out about us?" The larger boy argued, astounded at how idiotic his significant other was acting, "Weren't you the one who criticized Stan and I for that very reason? Just yesterday you were making out with me in front of two people you met _that morning, _and now you're bitching about _other_ _people finding out? _What the fuck happened since then?"

Kyle stopped fumbling with the door handle; Eric seemed genuinely confused about why he was so upset. He exhaled and calmed his temper slightly; maybe he was over thinking this. Maybe Eric didn't intend to use the song like that, or if he did, maybe it didn't apply anymore. Removing his key from the keyhole, Kyle discontentedly looked down to his cement stoop, "I don't know. I'm really fucking confused about something, but I don't want to ask you because I don't know how you'll react."

"What the fuck? When did you start caring about how I react to things? Just because we're, 'seeing each other' doesn't mean that we need to _completely _change how we act. But I must say you're playing up your bitchy Jew role pretty well about now…" Eric teased as he leaned against the metal banister.

"Up yours." Kyle retorted as he returned his key to his pocket and walked down his stoop, "I don't want to be here, let's just go somewhere else." He whisked past Eric, expecting him to follow.

The brunette smirked, happy as hell his Jew was finally responding, "My house?"

"I guess." Kyle started walking in the direction of Eric's house, his significant other in toe.

By the time they got there, Eric began to notice that Kyle seemed even more uneasy for some reason; he was constantly looking around as though he expecting something to happen.

"What's wrong?" Eric questioned as Kyle stopped in front of his front lawn apprehensively, it looked as though the Jew was inspecting his yard.

"Nothing." Kyle started to walk again, "Let's just get inside, quickly."

Eric jerked back worriedly, remembering what Franz said about that British guy snooping around his own house, "What? Are you expecting someone?" he looked forward to inspect one of his bushes.

"Don't make a big deal about it," Kyle walked up the first step of Eric's stoop, "Just unlock your door. And don't look so suspicious." He turned around to see Eric climbing up a fucking tree.

"Suspicious how?" He couldn't swing his leg over this one branch so he ended up just jumping back down, "I don't want that guy snooping around my house." He looked through another bush, "Look for tea bags, damn Brits can't go anywhere without that precious liquid of theirs. If he was here, there'd be tea bags."

Kyle face palmed and leaned against the door, "You fucking idiot, just come over here."

"Fine," Eric ignored the last bush and proceeded to walk to his stoop, "But you were the one who was freaking out, not me."

"If Christophe were here, we'd know." Kyle assured as Eric walked up his stoop to unlock the door. As they both walked in, Christophe popped his head out of the last bush, _Skipping a lesson when you could not even tell I was here. Kyle my dear you are fucked._

"So what's this all about? You are aware that the attack is tomorrow, right? Why are you picking a fight _right now_?" Eric argued as he locked his front door and peeked through his peephole to make sure that they were indeed alone. Christophe however was already on the roof. He had bugged Eric's house that one week in August and used those same taps to listen in on their conversation.

"Picking a fight?" Kyle turned his head around as he approached Eric's couch, "Eric…ugh," he plopped down, "I'm not picking a fight. This fight was bound to happen. You brought in onto yourself."

"Well, I do have tendency to do that, but this time I honestly have no clue what I did. Enlighten me why don't you." Eric threw his bookbag next to his door and paced over to join Kyle on the couch.

But Kyle put his foot out to stop him from sitting down, "Rosenrot." He simply stated, "You didn't tell me the original story, and I've been recently informed of the _actua_l _'_Märchen' that it's based off of."

"…yeah and?" Eric held his hands in the air defensively as he stopped in front of Kyle's foot.

"Don't play stupid with me." Kyle slammed his foot down, causing everything in the room to shake, "Christophe told me the story, and it's obvious what the tale was referring to."

Eric furrowed his eyebrows amusingly as he stepped over Kyle's foot to sit down, "Really… and pray tell, what do you think 'Heidenröslein' refers to?" he fell back onto the cushion next to his Jew, sneakily placing an arm around Kyle's shoulders.

The redhead gasped slightly, his eyes opening as he realized that Christophe might have been right about this whole thing, "So you do know the story…**you know what happens to that rose**!" he started to grow irate, sitting up to move away from Eric's arm.

"Pshhh…." The larger boy had to try extremely hard not to laugh at loud, "What the fuck are you talking about Jew…"

"ERIC!" Kyle yelled, bolting out of the couch, turning around to face the bastard sitting below him**, "You plucked me from the Earth! For your own selfish reasons! You **_**coveted **_**me**!" his face started to turn red.

This had to be some kind of weird form of male PMS because Kyle was acting so fucking crazy that Eric couldn't believe that this was 'normal' behavior, "Kyle… who, who led you to believe this? Was it this Christophe guy? Because… you're honestly pulling stuff from your ass."

"No I'm not and you know it! The tale fits perfectly. The little boy, the coveting, the rose fighting back, everything! And you just masked it all up by giving me _Rammstein's _version of it. I actually _like_ that song now you sick fuck!" Kyle's anger got to a point where he just turned around and made his way towards Eric's door.

"Ay! Wait!" Eric stood up as soon as Kyle turned around. He could not understand in the least bit as to why his Jew was acting so irrational, "You just jumped to your own conclusions! Would it surprise you _that much_ if I had no intentions of making that connection at all?" He tripped himself as he rushed to the door to catch up with Kyle.

"Yes Cartman." The redhead berated, stopping at the door to deliver his final words, "It would. You're too meticulous for this to be just a coincidence."

Eric used his knee to get back up, "Don't, ugh." Once standing Eric took three giant steps to meet up with Kyle who currently had his hand on the doorknob, "Well maybe I did see some kind of connection… but I never wanted to tell you because I just _knew_ you'd take it this way." He glared down at his Jew while firmly placing his left hand on the door to prevent Kyle from escaping.

"Don't try to save yourself now." Kyle turned parallel to the door to use both hands to grasp the doorknob, "We're through."

Just as he was about to pull back on the handle with all of his strength, Kyle felt Eric slam his right hand over on the wall next to the door … trapping him in between both of the larger boy's outstretched arms.

"No. We're. Not." Eric growled from behind him.

Kyle turned around anxiously while resting his back onto the door. Eric hovered over him, their flared eyes met and the brunette started to speak, "Plucked from the Earth you say? What _Earth_? When I came to you that night Kyle, what was your 'Earth' then? Was it rich, moist, bountiful and warm? No. It was stale, dry, hollow and dingy." The fire behind Kyle's eyes started to dim as he lowered his head passively, Eric continued to prod, "Yeah you fought, because that Earth was all you fucking knew at the time. But where are you now Kyle? How do you feel now that I've 'plucked' you from that hellhole you called your '**Earth**'?" he bit off that last word as he brought his head closer down to his slumped Jew.

"…Don't" Kyle shut his eyes in aggravation, still trying to put up a fight, "… don't try to turn this around."

"Plucked really isn't the right word now isn't it?" Eric moved his right hand down to caress Kyle's disgruntled face, "That's why I didn't bring up that story that night. Because it doesn't properly correlate to our relationship." Softly stroking Kyle's cheek he listed, "Did I covet you? Perhaps. Did you fight back when you realized that I wanted you for myself? Yeah, you did at first. But did I pluck you? No." He used the back of his fingers to lightly trace the frame of Kyle's face, "Because look at you Kyle." Once his fingers reached Kyle's chin, Eric gingerly lifted his head up.

Kyle's eyes regained their fire once they caught side of Eric's gentle autumn wisps, "You flourished. If anything, I replanted you. And… well." Eric looked down to his fingers as he chid them lightly, "You haven't pricked me yet…"

"Hmph…" Kyle puffed in amusement, smiling as carried his hands to Eric's sides.

"I believe Rammstein's rendition fits us better." Eric continued, bringing himself closer as he felt Kyle's arms wrap around his waist, "What I'm going through right now, just to have you to myself. With the hate group, popular ex boyfriend, crazy British mercenary and bitchy parents making everything worse for us. At least I have the knowledge that if that rock breaks and I go down…." He cupped his Jew's face, lowering his eyelids as he brought his face down.

"You're coming down with me." He hummed against Kyle's lips, closing the gap with a deep, energetic, nauseatingly romantic kiss.

Kyle fucking hated how Eric was always able to weasel his way out of shit like this, but the bastard did it so well that Kyle couldn't care less at that point. His kisses were like medicine now, a warm mess of all those feel-good emotions that no drug could ever rival. It sent Kyle's mind into a passionate frenzy that almost negated this whole argument, but as Eric reluctantly withdrew his head to catch his breath, Kyle just couldn't shake off some of the thoughts that still perturbed him to no end. Still in Eric's embrace, the redhead scoffed, "That better not have been one of your weaseled speeches that you make up on the spot to get yourself out of shit."

Eric laughed slightly, still reveling in his heightened state of arousal, "Well, did it work?" he headbutted Kyle playfully, nudging him to play along.

Kyle closed his eyes as he knowingly nudged back, "I'm afraid it did." He brought up one of his hands to smooth over Eric's jaw line.

"Well, didn't I make sense?" Eric pried; wanting to make sure everything was peachy keen.

Kyle's hand slid back down as he turned his head to the side, "well, yeah. But…"

_Submitted…_

He opened his eyes in concern, "For some reason… I still feel as though there's something behind all this." He looked back to Eric to see if he was following, "But can you blame me? You've always doubled crossed me before," he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, "and if I completely give myself over to you-"

"Then what?" Eric smirked affectionately, "I'm not going to fuck you over Kyle, we've already been over this!" but then he rolled his eyes, "I mean, I'm not going to _completely_ change my nefarious ways, but." He grabbed Kyle's hand to return it to his face, coaxing him to massage his neck again. "You know I've never pushed you over the edge. I'll bring you all the way there, but not to push you. Only to see you find new ways to avoid the fall. And somehow, you always do." His smiled brightened as Kyle brought up both of his hands to wrap them around Eric's neck.

"But I couldn't find my own way out this time." Kyle spoke below him, not taking his bright gleaming eyes off of him for a second, "You helped me…"

Eric snaked his hands down to Kyle's hips as he answered, "I offered my hand yes, but you're the one who took it. I didn't force you to… I mean you could have declined."

Kyle nodded but then reasoned, "I could of, I mean. At the time you were the last person who I wanted to help me. But somehow, I knew it was different this time. That if I took your hand, you'd really put me back on stable ground." He smiled longingly, feeling Eric's hands on his love-handles.

"Well, this is hardly _stable_…" Eric darted his eyes around in a circle, alluding to everything that was currently going on around them.

"But nevertheless, you're here on this unstable Earth with me." Kyle brought his head up to the crook of Eric's neck and hummed into his warm flesh, "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Christophe sighed in disappointment as he took out yet another cigarette to calm his nerves, not only did Kyle skip his lesson but he completely ignored his warnings about Eric's underlying intentions. Kyle was in deep trouble, the attack was tomorrow and the only thing he could show for his strength was a lucky strike he made yesterday. It was going to take more than luck to make it out in one piece tomorrow night, and Kyle was too engulfed in his 'Liebchen' to even care.

Bringing up the head set, and switching the frequencies to Eric's room, Christophe reluctantly brought up his head set to listen on. Something out of… _Das Leben der Anderen_.

Eric burst into his room, his Jew trailing behind, "_Come 'ere_" he reached his hand out and pulled Kyle into his room, "You have to start trusting me Jew. Isn't that why you started calling me by my first name?" he closed the door.

Kyle took Eric's hand and snuggled into his chest, "Yeah, it was. I'm sorry, I know better now. But Christophe raised some good points, and they made perfect sense at the time. But I know you differently now, I know you actually care about me."

"Fuck that Christophe guy, he's obviously jealous." Eric raked his hands through Kyle's locks, "You should stop seeing him; if anything you don't know what _his _intentions are."

Kyle turned his head to look up at the brunette, "No. I trust him, he just hasn't had the chance to get to know _you_ better. Well, no one has actually." He brought his head back down onto Eric's chest, "I'm the only one who really _knows _you now, aren't I? Everyone else probably thinks I'm crazy, it should be obvious by now that we're together." He calmed down as he listened to Eric's heart beat.

Taking the red head with him, the larger boy took a couple steps back and crashed down onto his bed, "You're the only one who should know me like you do. I don't give a fuck about anyone else. Even Kenny's weary of us."

Kyle rolled on the bed, slipping out of Eric's grasp, "What about Ulla? You've been getting kinda close with her…" he perched over the brunette, glaring at him with an envious sneer.

Eric closed his eyes and laughed in amusement, "She's different. A kindred spirit if you will…" he opened one eye to peer back up at his Jew.

Kyle puffed and scooted back onto the headboard. Bringing is knees to his chest, he hugged them defensively. He hated starting these serious conversations, but now that they were in a relationship they needed to have them, "Have you… really changed Eric? I mean, do you really see me as something other than 'your Jew'?" he bashfully peered back down at Eric next to him.

"You've always been 'my Jew' Kyle." Eric started to move himself up so that he too could rest against his headboard, "But I guess now, the difference is that you really _are _my Jew. And…you're okay with that." He looked over and smiled sincerely, but with one look at Kyle's disgruntled face and that smile quickly faded away.

"No I'm not." Kyle folded his arms into his chest and ranted, "I'm not your possession Eric; that was another point Christophe tried to make to me. If we're going to progress further into this relationship, you're going to have to stop thinking that way." He brought his foot over and pushed Eric away from him.

Eric winced as he gripped onto the bed to prevent himself from falling off, "When did I say you were a possession?" he growled, throwing Kyle's foot off of him, "I don't want you as a possession; that would imply that you'd lost your will to be your own person. I like the fact that you're your own person, now more than ever." He scooted back over and bumped Kyle with his own foot, "I don't want some doll; that would be boring as fuck! I like your fighting spirit, that's what drew me to you in the first place." He glared out the window, "That idiot has been saying some stupid ass crap to you. If I get my hands on him…"

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Kyle laughed, but then peacefully rested his head on Eric's shoulder, "But at any rate, I'm thankful that you cleared all that up. I'm guess I'm just paranoid… I mean," his smile waned as he glanced up at Eric with a hurt expression, "I don't want my heart broken twice."

Eric smirked in pity, but then carried his hand up to caress Kyle's curls once more, "I wouldn't break the heart of someone who could easily break mine."

Kyle chortled as he brought his arm over to wrap himself around Eric's torso, "Stop saying shit like that." he laughed further as he rested his head back over the larger boy's heart.

Eric returned Kyle's embrace by holding him against his chest, "You're just not used to my romantic side." he leaned down and nestled his face in Kyle's curls, taking in his scent.

Kyle lifted up his head, peering down at the smirking brunette below him. He looked so blissful, looking up at him with those swirling plasticine mahogany eyes, milked over with sheer ecstasy. Kyle felt a sense of pride shoot up from within him, that look was for him. The normally cold, heartless, and crude Eric Cartman actually had a heart, and it was all for him. The feeling was over whelming "I don't think I'll ever be." He responded as he lowered himself down to Eric's lips

"In time Kyle," Eric lowered his eyelids as he felt his Jew's lips caress his own. _In time. _

Their lips met briefly, but then they both opened their eyes again; communicating silently that they both wanted this to escalate into something more. Closing his eyes again, Eric felt Kyle tugging up his shirt as his tongue delicately brushed across his lower lip. He opened his mouth a little further in response, letting Kyle know that he wanted more. Feeling Eric's lips part open, Kyle darted his tongue into the larger boy's warm and inviting mouth, humming hazily in delight.

Eric delved deeper into the kiss, carefully sliding his own tongue into Kyle's smaller mouth. He marveled at how delicate it was; the shivering warm orifice that he was exploring now. He never got a good chance to really take in what it felt like; all the other times they kissed they were usually under pressure. But now he had all the time in the world to let the kiss really sink in, and as he felt Kyle's tongue move all around his mouth, leaving no crevice untouched, Eric released all the tension in his body and allowed for Kyle to truly take over.

Kyle actually felt Eric give in, and that feeling made him feel more powerful than _ever. _More powerful than fighting the bear, more powerful than hitting that can on the first try, even more powerful than seeing Stan scurry off the one night he and Eric told him off. Kyle wasn't sure why Eric was starting to submit, but whatever the reason was, he finally felt comfortable enough to lower his hand down to Eric's jeans to undo the larger boy's zipper.

Eric silently smirked in satisfaction, he knew that would work. It wasn't that he was willingly submitting, it more that Eric just wanted to watch as Kyle did all the work. He wanted to see how his Jew would carry this whole session, how far he'd go and how well he'd perform. It was his turn anyway, Kyle needed to please _him. _Not the other way around. So whatever, Kyle could think of this any way he wanted to, but in the end Eric would be the one getting off.

He could tell Kyle was apprehensive about it though, the slowness of it all, and his kissing was starting to become much sloppier. Eric decided to end the kiss and delicately nuzzle into Kyle's neck, silently telling him that he was doing a good job and that he could go any pace he wanted to. But then he nipped at Kyle's jawline, _as long as he didn't stop. _

"Hmm…" Kyle groaned as he felt Eric's hot mouth hit his neck. Getting the hint, the redhead pulled the zipper down all the way and placed his hand inside the larger boy's jeans. Eric sharply inhaled from below as the hand grazed the fabric above his hardened flesh. Still touching only the fabric of the boxers, Kyle delicately scrapped his fingertips along the length of Eric's shaft, stopping at the head.

Eric couldn't take the prolonged foreplay, his dick wasn't used to this meandering and he wasn't one for waiting. Still not wanting to rush his poor apprehensive Jew, Eric groaned softly against Kyle's ear while bucking delicately from underneath, wordlessly pleading for him to _just fucking get to it! _

Kyle laughed slightly; Eric was so fucking funny when he was trying to convey something without being a dick about. It's not like he did that often, in fact, Kyle was pretty sure Eric had actually never done that before. The redhead smiled, _how fucking precious_. Appreciating Eric's uncharacteristic patience, Kyle inhaled nervously as he slipped his hand into Eric's boxer's, immediately feeling the thickness of Eric's stiff cock.

"ssssSSSS!" Eric inhaled through his teeth as soon as he felt Kyle's hand graze against the flesh of his hardened dick. He clung onto his Jew even harder as he buried his head into the crook of the redhead's neck. There was no way he was going to let his Jew see him like this, so he cowardly hid his face from Kyle's line of sight.

But Kyle was just as timid as Eric was at this point. He wrapped his fingers gently around the larger boy's dick, placing the pad of his thumb right below the swollen head. Next to him, Kyle could hear Eric breathe against his neck in ragged breaths, it seemed so unreal. The Jew suddenly froze up, feeling like a fucking virgin all over again. But then suddenly, Eric started to slowly nip at his neck again, and somehow that comforted him. With Eric's encouragement, Kyle gripped his dick harder and began to pump a slow steady rhythm.

_Good Jew _Eric thought to himself as he finally felt Kyle get to work. He hummed contently into his Jew's neck, resuming his hickey making, but then he felt Kyle shift away from him. Sensing Kyle's other hand move to his chest, Eric suddenly found himself pressed against the bed. Looking up in bewilderment, he immediately saw Kyle looming up over him; peering down at him like some ravenous animal. Eric's eyes widened in shock, Kyle was grinning down at him now and suddenly the pumps increased in speed.

"Errghh…." Eric cringed while tightly closing his eyes, tensing from the sudden rush of electricity shooting up from his waist. This was certainly different from when he got Kyle off; he didn't feel this exposed… which was probably due to the fact that this time he was the one with his dick out. But when he got Kyle off, it wasn't this… sensual. It was more out of fun, more off hand and silly. But this was different, this wasn't sex for fun. This was, real.

It shocked him; he never really believed that sex could actually be like this. Up To this point, sex was always a game and there was always a winner and a loser, but he didn't feel like a loser just then. Opening his eyes again to meet with Kyle's radiant green orbs, Eric felt as though there was a real connection occurring between them. It was confusing, but it somehow made him feel really _good_. Not just 'good' in the sense of rating something, but good in the sense of wholesome. There weren't many times where he felt this pure, this immaculate, but as Kyle's hand stroked his cock in longer and heavier pumps, his mind went blank and he suddenly didn't care to analyze this any further.

In an attempt to silence his moans, Eric brought one of his hands up to his mouth to bite one of his knuckles as he felt himself climbing towards his climax. Kyle could tell that Eric was close by how fast his dick was throbbing in his hand, how swollen and purple the head was getting. Eric was getting pretty flushed too; his sweat rolling off his face onto his plump neck. The redhead smirked amusingly as he continued his heavy strokes, but then he decided to lower his head to sneakily run his tongue around the outline of Eric's earlobe.

"_Oh… fuck Kyle_…" Eric cried out as he reached out both of his arms to bring Kyle closer into him, resting his head against his Jew's shoulder.

"_Come Eric. Come for me_." Kyle sultrily whispered into Eric's ear as he intensified his pumps, coaxing the larger boy to come right then and there.

Eric bit down onto Kyle's shoulder as he grunted his release, spilling onto his own stomach in thick, heavy globs. Fireworks were going off behind Eric's eyes as he felt Kyle continue to stoke his dick, finishing off his orgasm in heated, heavy throbs. The larger boy kept a firm hold of his Jew as he felt himself spurt his last stream of semen onto his abdomen. He didn't want to open his eyes; he didn't want Kyle to see him so vulnerable. But as he felt Kyle's free hand slowly caress the back of his neck, his fingers twirling his hair in little curls, he remembered how different this was from their first sexual experience.

Turning his face over to Kyle's neck, he delicately nodded against it, signaling that he wanted his attention.

Heeding the nudge, Kyle brought his head out from Eric's neck over to his face. However, before he could catch a good glimpse at the brunette laying beneath him, Kyle suddenly felt Eric lift himself up to catch his lips into one final heated kiss. He reciprocated accordingly, making sure Eric knew that this was all real and wanted. The kiss did not last that long though, Eric was getting exhausted. So after a couple seconds of lazily licking at each other's tongues, the larger boy crashed his head back down onto his pillows and exhaled in sheer contentment.

Kyle however continued to hover over Eric's body, looking down at the coagulating spend. Most of it was pooling onto Eric's bare stomach, but some of it was seeping into his shirt which was bunched up near Eric's chest. Feeling devilish, Kyle lifted Eric's shirt even higher, revealing his rounded man boobs as he lowered himself down to Eric's torso.

Feeling his shirt getting tugged up, the larger boy opened his eyes in curiosity to peer down at what exactly his Jew was doing. Kyle dared to run his tongue around one of his nipples, trailing it down his abdomen until it reached a pool of his semen, lapping at it until the whole puddle was gone.

Eric smirked in satisfaction, watching Kyle lick up all of his spend and then actually _swallowing _it. Realizing what his Jew just did, Eric gazed at him in awe, he couldn't have tasted that good, with his piss poor diet and all.

He had to say something as Kyle retched, so with an awkward smirk he chirped "Aren't you a trooper…"

The redhead gagged as he felt Eric's semen run down his throat, "You didn't say one smartass remark the whole fucking time." He reached down to tuck Eric's flaccid cock back into his boxers so that he could carefully fix the brunette's jeans .

Eric reeled his head back in shock, "I didn't?" He remembered saying Kyle's name once but other than that, wow. Maybe he didn't saying anything else, probably because he was too enveloped in the sensuality of the act to really say anything. So with a shrug he answered his own question, "Guess so, that's weird."

Kyle sat back down to straddle the larger boy's waist, "I rendered you speechless, how flattering." He bragged, leaning forward to rest his hands on Eric's chest.

"Big words for someone who just gulped down a mouth full of my cum, Jew." Eric playfully swatted at Kyle's cheek.

The redhead retaliated by slapping Eric's cheek, "Good responses get good rewards, right?" his hand remained on the smarting cheek as he moved one of his fingers to the corner of Eric's mouth, dipping it into the folds of his lips.

Toyingly biting down on the single digit, Eric growled "…smartass."

_..shuffle…_

Both boys perked up towards the bedroom door, hearing something coming from downstairs. They looked back at each other, making sure that there was indeed a sound and neither one of them was just hearing things. But as the shuffle sounded again Kyle jumped off of Eric and picked something out his baggy cargo pocket.

"What's going on?" Eric whispered hesitantly, his eyes growing larger as he sensed Kyle's heightened sense of alarm.

"Stay here." Kyle commanded, swinging the bedroom door open instantaneously and disappearing into the hallway.

"Like hell I'm going to fucking stay here!" Eric hopped out of the bed and scrambled to the floor. Double checking to see if no one was looking at him from the windows or the door, he ducked down to reach for something under his bed. Feeling around the wooden planks holding up his mattress, he hand grazed the cold metal. Carefully grasping the handle, he brought out his Glock 17 pistol.

Rising as quick as lightning from the floor, Eric predatorily leaned against his bedroom wall and called to Kyle downstairs, "Kyle, Was ist los? Ist jemand da?"

No response.

Eric's eyes furrowed up in worry, but bore back down with his murderous stare as he loudly barged out of his door, running down the stairs with his gun at his side. He felt a breeze as soon as he reached the last step.

The front door was ajar, and Kyle was nowhere to be found.

"**Kyle**!" Eric yelled out worriedly as he rushed to grab the handle, flinging the door open to reveal Kyle standing on his stoop, a letter in his hand.

"Kyle…" Eric stepped forward in relief, but then he was stopped when Kyle barked at him, "I have to go. Don't follow me." The redhead jumped off the stairs in a flash.

"Wait!" Eric jumped off in pursuit, "What the fuck's going on? Was that British Guy here? You better give me some fucking-"a piece of paper flittered across his face. He grabbed it immediately and held it out to read it.

But it was in another language, cryptic almost. A different alphabet, none that he'd ever seen before. Or not often. It did look familiar, and Kyle obviously understood what it read.

It had to be Hebrew.

Eric took his eyes off the paper and anxiously looked glared around his yard, Kyle was gone.

He looked back to the paper; he had to decipher this thing, and quick.

* * *

"You 'ave ignored all of my warnings." A pebble flew down from the ceiling as Kyle entered the dark warehouse one last time to confront his estranged mentor, "Zrew all caution tzu ze wind and resumed your position as his sex toy." Kyle kept walking, purposely dodging all the rocks Christophe was throwing down at him from above.

With a fixed stare the red head proceeded to pace towards the empty chair in the middle of the room, "How does zat make you feel. Zat you are about tzu go against a bunch of Neo Nazi's and a bat-sheet insane woman, and ze only preparation zat you 'ave 'ad ees a couple jerk off sessions wiz _zeir leader." _Kyle stopped in front of the chair, allowing a pebble to hit his head as he felt a whoosh from behind him.

Feeling Christophe pick the pebble out of his hair, Kyle ranted "You don't know what you're talking about Mole! I'm my own person now, and as my own person I've decided to stay with him." Christophe flicked the pebble away and took a seat on the empty chair in front of his Jew. Kyle watched on as the Mole complacently sat down before him, "I trust him, but for some reason…" his eyes narrowed, "I have this odd feeling that I can't trust_ you_ any longer." He gripped his whip.

Christophe closed his eyes, leaning forward to stare at the ground in aggravation, "After everyzing I 'ave done for you, after all zose times I 'ave been zere when you 'ad **no one**." He suddenly calmed down. Bringing his head up longingly, the tattered boy reached out to caress Kyle's side, carefully outlining the scar he had stitched not a week before, "I 'ave been your safety net when you did not zink you even 'ad one left." He stoked the line with his index finger, "_And now we 'ave come tzu zis_." He brashly poked his finger into the scar, Kyle seethed from above but stood his ground, "**You want tzu break ties wiz me**? Fine. But I am not going tzu break my promise tzu you." He carried his finger away, blood staining Kyle's shirt where the digit had poked. "As ungrateful and as brainwashed as you are, I will still hold true." Christophe quickly arose out the chair, staring Kyle down with a scowl similar to how a wolf looks before pouncing on its prey.

Kyle backed up quickly, bringing his whip to his side, ready to strike the approaching boy, "How am I ungrateful?" the redhead called out, still backing away, "What did you want from me from the beginning of this?" he snaked the end of the whip on the ground, "I've already proven to you that I can complete this, why can't you accept that I'm just _with_ him?"

Suddenly Christophe disappeared behind a shadow being casted from one of the pillars. When Kyle noticed that the Mole was not charging at him any longer he hesitantly stopped in his tracks. In sheer confusion, he started to walk forwards to investigate. But when he suddenly heard a knife flick out from behind him, followed by the feeling of cold metal against his throat, Kyle halted his movements instantaneously.

Lowering his head to the redhead's ear, Christopher tightened his grip on the shank and cooed, "Because Kyle love, you deserve besser."

"What?" Kyle flushed as he attempted to jab his elbow into Christophe's stomach, but the Mole dug the end of the shank closer into Kyle's jugular which caused the Jew to gasp in terror.

"I can show you zings." Christophe spoke into Kyle's ear, the redhead's breathing quickened as he tried to get his thoughts together, "I can take you places you never zought existed. I can grant you ze life and ze independence you crave." Christophe took his other hand and began to cradle Kyle's waist.

"You're talking non-sense, besides you're already spoken for aren't you?" Kyle carefully took the hand furthest away from Christophe's arm to sneakily bring out his concealed skinning knife, "What about…"

"He ees different!" Christophe shouted, shaking Kyle to get him to stop squirming, "He ees not like you. When I first set eyes on you I was reminded of ze person I once was, before I lost my soul tzu war and pestilence." Still holding Kyle at knife point, the Mole slowly trailed his other hand down to the crotch of his Jew's pants, "Zat fat bastard does not know what he 'as-"

"**He doesn't **_**have**_** me**." Kyle clenched his teeth as he seethed under his breath; "**NO ONE FUCKING DOES**!" he suddenly dragged the knife out, digging it into the Mole's intrusive arm.

"**Zut alors**!" Christophe cried as he pushed Kyle away, dropping his shank to the ground to cradle his bleeding forearm.

Kyle rolled away from his assailant and lectured, "Mole, I honestly thought you just wanted to help me. I actually _believed_ that you didn't have any ulterior motives behind this. But you're just like the others…you only _lusted_ after me." He snarled, clenching his whip again as he readied his next attack.

Christophe painfully laughed in jest, "No my Love, eets far diff-"

"**If** **it was different then you'd be here more often**!" Kyle snapped, cracking his whip towards the bleeding boy hunched over the ground. Christophe flinched as the **CRACK **sounded right next to his foot, "You don't love me. You love _him._ You couldn't devote yourself to me, the moment he'd call you is the moment I'd be left in the dust." The whip snaked back over to Kyle.

"Kyle…" Christophe seethed, internalizing his pain as his rage started to build.

"Don't you 'Kyle' me!" The red head lashed his whip at his fallen mentor a second time, but the crack never sounded. Christophe looked over in confusion; and then noticed Kyle's sudden lack of vigor. His heart wasn't in the attack, instead his Jew was looking out in the distance with hollow eyes, "It's like I'm in a re run. First Stan, then Kenny, now You. You all wanted me for yourselves." Kyle's eyes furrowed in anger, "You all thought you had some kind of stake in my claim. But I don't belong to _anybody_." He scowled down at the injured boy.

Christophe continued to laugh languidly as stood up straight, his blood dripping onto the floor, "Then how is 'Eric' any different?"

"I didn't start off feeling for him the same way all you saps did."

Both Kyle and Christophe whipped their heads around in the direction of the alien voice. The front door was hanging open, and standing in the threshold was Eric Cartman himself.

"ERIC!" Kyle cried out in both shock and elation.

Eric took one step into the dark warehouse, menacingly staring towards the strange-looking boy standing near his beloved, "I don't know who you think you are, thinking that you're somehow entitled to tell Kyle all these fallacious things." He marched forwards, his black coat flapping at his sides with each step he proceeded to take towards the boy he presumed to be 'Christophe', "You said that he's been brainwashed, but who the fuck is the one doing the fucking brainwashing here, huh?"

Christophe glared at Eric's signature stare and took a step back to ready himself for a fight, "I zink you should take a good long look at yourself before you ask _me _zat question." He locked eyes with the larger boy encroaching in on him, neither one was backing down.

"I didn't fucking feed Kyle a bunch of **bullshit **like you've been doing." Eric continued to walk in a straight line towards the opposing boy, "Kyle came to his own conclusions after I told him what he needed to be told, I was in no way _warping him_. Although…" the lighter colored brunette stopped in his tracks and smirked a callous evil grin, "I think I've definitely _improved_ upon him since this whole escapade began, don't you think so…" He maliciously quirked a brow "Mole, now was it?"

"STOP!" Kyle ran out to stop Eric from goading Christophe any further, "For Christ's sake you're both giving me a headache." He grabbed Eric by the bicep and peered up at him angrily, "Eric you're not supposed to be here."

Eric simply shrugged Kyle off of him, focusing on the much more intimidating boy out ahead of him "Like you honestly thought I was just going to sit back home when this fag came knocking on my door."

"Look who's calling me a fag. I'm not ze one being held down onto a bed by some novice wannabe dominatrix…" Christophe chuckled to himself as he glared towards the two boys out in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you calling a _novice_?" Kyle yelled out to Christophe who was laughing at his own pathetic joke _I'd make you beg you fucker… _

"Yeah you're not, aren't you?" Eric cheered, walking past Kyle without a second glance, "How unfortunate! You _were_ just saying how bad you wanted to whisk Kyle away from here 'and show him things he's never seen before' right?" He puffed, "Fag." But then his amused pose changed to a much more severe stance as he started to charge towards the solitary boy in front of him, "I'd like to see you try to take Kyle away from me you stupid motherfucking son of BITCH!"

"Do not… tempt me." Christophe growled as Eric bluffed a punch, to which the Mole deflected, but then the larger boy hooked around to catch the slimmer boy in a strangle hold.

"Oh so fucking scary!" Eric teased cruelly, "Oh by the way!" he tightened his hold around Christophe's throat, "How _were those guard dogs? You know, the ones that tore you to shreds_?"

**CRACK**

Eric cap flittered to the ground; a huge hole now graced the peak.

"Stop. Fighting. Now." Kyle growled, wrapping his whip back around his arm.

Eric's eyes were as wide as saucers, he had never seen Kyle with his new whip before and the image was titillating to say the least. He suddenly looked to the floor to look for where his fake cap went, but when he saw the hole positioned right where the eagle used to be, that titillating feeling was replaced with sheer horror.

"Christophe Leave." Kyle instructed, turning his bright malachite eyes towards his ex-mentor, "My training is complete. Your job is done."

Christophe pushed Eric off of him with ease. Looking back at his Jew while bringing out a cigarette he berated, "You could certainly die tomorrow." he stormed away, lighting it as he stomped off.

"Is that a FUCKING THREAT?" Eric yelled out, stampeding towards him to resume their fight.

"By ze hands of your own hate group Cartman." Christophe yelled down as he jumped up towards the rafters, "His blood will be on your hands." Eric missed him by an inch, reaching out to grab the fucker.

Kyle wasn't so much as mad as he was determined, "I'm not going to die tomorrow Mole. And the hate group will be stopped." He knew Christophe was still listening, so with a frustrated glare he continued, "I trusted you Christophe, but when it came down to it you couldn't trust me. How can I have trust in you if you can't reciprocate it?"

He caught a glimpse of the ragged boy peering down at him, the smoke filtering out of the lit cigarette.

Kyle smiled knowingly, "That is where the difference between you and Eric lies. You can't trust me, but I know Eric trusts me with every fiber of his being. If he didn't, he wouldn't have invested as much energy as he has in our relationship up until now. Through hated, and in…" he paused suddenly, realizing what he was about to say.

Nervously, Kyle looked towards Eric who was standing out beside him. Noticing the break, Eric turned his head to look down at his significant other inquisitively, not knowing what the dramatic pause was for.

Kyle knew Eric wouldn't understand, so with a heavy heart the redhead sighed and looked to the ground in frustration.

"He still will not say eet, and neizer can you." Christophe laughed from above. Both Eric and Kyle looked up back up angrily, "However I can. _Je t'aime_ Kyle. I always will. Zat ees why I will forgive you for zis treason, and I will not snap your neck as you did zose bear cubs. I still zink you can make eet in zis world wizout my help. But as for him..."

Ashes flittered down onto Eric's stern face, unfaltering.

"When you are staring down ze barrel of his gun, I want you tzu remember zat I warned you. I would 'ave made everyzing okay…"

Kyle's eyes twitched as they opened wider in recognition.

"But you still _submitted_."

The wooden rafters creaked one last time and with one final whoosh, Eric and Kyle were left standing alone in the warehouse.

Eric was still looking up towards the barren ceiling, but once he registered that Christophe was indeed gone, he finally brought his hand up to wipe off the ashes, "If I ever see that son of a bitch again I'll…"

He heard Kyle shiver next to him.

Turning around to see what was wrong; Eric suddenly realized that Kyle was actually crying.

"I'm going to fucking die…" Kyle moaned to himself as he brought his head into his hands.

"What?" Eric reached out in attempt to get Kyle to snap out of it, "What are you talking about?" he grabbed onto his Jew's tiny forearms.

"Christophe was right!" Kyle continued to rave; hysterical tears searing his face in hot streaks "I'm not prepared for this. I was too busy fooling around with you to actually get ready for this fight! And now it's too late." He started to sink to the floor in a frenzied mess.

"Hey!" Eric pulled up on Kyle's arms to bring him into a tight embrace, "You don't need him!" he held onto his Jew for dear life, trying to coax life back into him "_You're_ the one who got yourself this far!" he affirmed, pulling Kyle up back onto his feet, "Not him! If you keep at it, you'll be fine for tomorrow. You have to be!"

Kyle sniffed some tears away as he reached around Eric's neck to help himself back up, "What do you mean I _have_ to be?"

"I mean just that." Eric took one of his hands of Kyle's waist to wipe some of the tears off his Jew's face, "You have to be okay tomorrow." He lowered his tone, "Or you're not coming." He secretly brought his hand up to his mouth to once again lick away Kyle's delicate tears.

Upon hearing Eric's threat, Kyle threw himself off of his significant other and stumbled back onto the lone chair, "Don't you fucking say that to me."

"You'd just get in the way!" Eric yelled as he composed himself, throwing his hands into the air, "I can't be worrying about you while I'm saving face for those skinhead losers. Think about the rest of us, will you?"

"You go on then." Kyle nodded towards the door, "I guess I'll stay here and work on target practice." He reached into his pocket to retrieve his whip that he pocketed earlier.

Eric puffed amusedly at Kyle's attempt to dismiss him so easily, "I'm not leaving here until I know for a fact that you're going to be ready for tomorrow night. And I'll know once I see it." He crossed his arms and looked daringly at his Jew below him.

A smiled suddenly emerged onto Kyle's face as he pulled his whip taught, the leather squealing its signature squeak, "It's going to be a long night for you then..."

* * *

The eerie silence that followed the Jeep ride to school carried on for the rest of the day. Even during Eric's tutoring lesson, Kyle never once looked over to his significant other as the brunette calming instructed his students throughout the hour. The normal banter that occurred throughout the lesson wasn't there, and Eric's students were more than just a little creeped out about the sudden silence. They've grown used to the sarcastic comments the two older boys would throw out at each other, and today the only interaction that occurred between them went something like this.

"Kyle could you pass me that stack of index cards on Anke's desk?"

"Okay."

And that was it. Kyle walked over and plopped them onto Eric's desk, and Eric actually thanked him! It was very disappointing for some of the girls that purposely went to see Eric for his awkward innuendos that he would slip into his conversations with Kyle when the Jew'd least expect it. They already had their own fucking fangirls.

But not today. When the final bell rang Kyle was the first to reach Bert's Jeep, followed by the rest of the German club minus Eric. His significant other actually showed up last.

The rest of the German club was impatiently watching as Eric crossed the bus lane, Kyle shouted out, "What took you so long?"

"Brass sectional went over in Wind Ensemble." Eric replied nonchalantly, "Come on, I hate being the fucking last car out of Senior Lot." He threw his book bag into the Jeep.

"It only happened once." Bert started the car as Eric climbed in and got situated into his seat.

"Yeah because Kyle forgot his notebook on the third fucking floor." Nigel looked back with a smug grin.

"Shut up Nigel…" Kyle jokingly shook the back of Nigel's seat as the rest of the car laughed slightly, but then resumed their preemptive silence.

However once Bert pulled out of the lot Ulla took this chance to brief them all quickly, "So does everyone remember what time we're meeting?"

"10:30, back of Jim's Drugs." Franz responded loudly so that everyone could hear.

"Right. And you know what you're bringing?" Ulla continued.

"Only the things we absolutely need." Nigel perked up.

Ulla turned around to look down at the brunette behind her, "Eric, what's your plan?"

Eric brought his head up slightly when he realized that Ulla was talking to him specifically. He knew he was a special case, so he glanced behind his seat and responded, "I shouldn't be seen with any of you before the attack starts. As soon as I'm getting home I'm contacting my group and we're going to have a meeting over Skype. I'll have a phone nearby so that you can listen in."

Ulla smiled, "Good. And you Kyle, are you ready?" she turned her gaze to the redhead seated next to the larger boy

"He's ready." Eric answered for Kyle; the red head glanced over to his significant other questioningly.

Ulla furrowed her brows, seemingly impressed that Eric would respond so confidently for his 'little Jew', "Are you sure Eric?" she asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"I saw with my own eyes." Eric responded, turning his attention to the redhead looking at him with such bewilderment, "He's not going to be some pushover." He smiled toyingly, Kyle reciprocating.

"Better not be," Ulla turned her head away from the two boys, "We need you tonight Kyle." She added forebodingly.

"Right." Kyle replied, looking forward as the Jeep continued to make its way towards his house, "I won't let anyone down."

After Kyle finished his statement, the rest of the members kept to themselves in silent contemplation. Everything that needed to be said was said, and the rest was up to fate. By the time they reached Kyle's house, the reality started to sink in that the next time they'd meet… it would be go time.

No one knew this better than Eric, so to ease matters he called out to Kyle one last time as his Jew gathered his things, "Well. I won't see you until Sunday right?"

Kyle threw his bag over his shoulder and opened the door, "You'll see me tonight." He replied bluntly.

Eric puffed amusedly, "That doesn't count."

"Well, I want to make sure that you're the last person I see before you withdraw your troops." Kyle shut the door behind him and looked back one last time, trying not to get emotional as he watched Eric smile a sad smile, "I'll make sure of that." His significant other promised, but then his false smile started to fade as he glanced downwards. Taking in a deep breath, Eric peered back up and donned his fake smile once more, "Remember, regardless of what you might hear me say, or what you might see me do, I'm doing this all for you. Okay?"

"I know." Kyle nodded, feeling his emotions getting to the best of him. In an attempt to cover his anxiety he turned away from Eric to make his way towards his door, " I…I'll see you tonight." He called out dismissingly.

"Take care Kyle." Eric replied, turning away to mask his own concerns.

"10:30 Kyle." Ulla yelled out as Bert started up the car.

"Right. Tschüss!" Kyle chirped as enthusiastically as he could despite the well of tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

* * *

It was 15 minutes before Kyle had to meet the rest of the group behind Jim's Drugs. For the past 5 hours or so after Bert dropped him off, he had to continually reassure himself that he was indeed ready for this. Eric's nod to Ulla in the car helped ease Kyle's anxiety somewhat, but at the same time his significant other established some expectations that he wasn't so sure he could meet. So after pacing around his room for the 42nd time, Kyle eyed his closet where kept his battle clothes safely hidden from plain sight.

Fidgeting with the door, Kyle ducked down to the floor and threw some old shoes off of a black trash bag where he kept everything he needed to get through the night. The Israeli army uniform, his whip along with some spares, boots, first aid kid, and some other small weapons. He dragged out the bag nervously and quickly started to disrobe.

Thankfully the uniform wasn't too complicated, unlike others he's seen. He paused as he adjusted his cap; if he was going to see Eric tonight… would he be wearing… _it_?

Kyle looked up, gazing at his reflection in his mirror. The plain army green shirt and pants set that clashed horribly with the white cap and white auxiliary belt. There was something terribly wrong; he wasn't intimidated by his appearance whatsoever. There was something missing. It was too… plain. Even the knifes sticking out of Christophe's utility belt weren't too threatening. He just looked like a plain officer, or even a grunt. Remembering what Eric's uniform looked like, how could he fucking compare to that?

Kyle scowled and hastily threw his makeshift messenger sack over his shoulder. It's a shame that the thought even ran in his head, that Eric's uniform was more intimidating than his. Was it the history of it? Or was it just that deadly looking? He stopped in his tracks.

The blackness of it, and that fucking armband. What that meant to him, what that symbolized. Kyle grit his teeth, he wouldn't let it get to him, not when he was about to walk out the door. He frantically searched his room for something to add, something that would give him some sort of boost.

And then his bedside table came into view.

Furrowing his eyes, Kyle dropped his sack to the ground and rushed over to the dungeon containing his captive. Pulling the entire drawer out of the table, Kyle reached his hand inside and fumbled with the rest of his toys until 'it' scraped across his hand in protest. Ignoring the scratch, Kyle's hand grasped around the medal, it's edges digging into his palm.

As soon as he brought it out, he knew what he had to do. When the Native American's fought the westward traveling pioneers for their homeland, they would scalp their enemies and wear the tufts of skin and hair on their bodies as an intimidation tactic. They were trophies. Cupping this medal in his hand, Kyle understood the significance of his ownership of this medal. It was his fucking prize, and those fuckers would see it's desecrated body on the battlefield tonight.

Walking over to his desk, Kyle grabbed a large safety pin from one of his school compartments then rushed to his mirror.

Taking a deep breath, Kyle eyes where he wanted to place the disgraced medal. He wanted it in a place where all those fuckers could see it. He looked up at his cap, at one of the blank spaces next to the center emblem. Smiling deviously, Kyle reached up to place the medal right next to the center piece, and then with his other hand, pinned the medal haphazardly for all to see.

Completing his work, Kyle brought his hands back down to look at himself in the mirror. He looked even more frenzied than normal, even in this heightened state. He could feel his nerves pinch, not only was he anxious but he was scared to death. A combined state of adrenaline and fear. He had to shake this off. It was like the fucking bear. All over again.

Grumbling uncomfortably, Kyle scrambled to his bag and brought one of his hands to his head. Everything was spinning out of control, and he had no idea what the fuck to do. Go downstairs? Dressed like that? What the fuck was going to happen after the fucking left the house? He could never go back. Tonight was the night that dreaming ended. This was real, and this is what he wanted.

His hand grazed the medal dangling from his cap, and he remembered where he needed to be.

Running over to his window, Kyle exhaled frantically as he grasped onto the bottom of his window pane.

Throwing open his window, a ridged night breeze crashed through Kyle's bones, causing him to shiver violently. But the chill wasn't stunning, no. Kyle actually felt _alive_. He finally felt **fucking alive**. The Jew's eyes flashed open in a chaotic frenzy as he took a deep breath, looking down to where he needed to drop roll.

Laughing manically, Kyle jumped out of him window onto the grass below. Not stopping to collect himself from the fall, he immediately sprung back up and ran towards the center of town. Never looking back.

* * *

"Nice to see you all here on time." Ulla commented, her black tight laytex reflected off the adjacent night post.

"We don't have time to chat, we have to get to the Jeep. I parked across from the empty office building down the street." Bert cautioned, shoving his hands in his black sweat pants. Alongside his black hoodie he looked like some kind of thug.

"Right, we'll discuss details when we get there, how long is the drive?" Franz asked Kyle, his camo hunting garb sticking out amongst the crowd of black, rivaling Kyle's outfit in color.

"Should be about 20 minutes. Enough time to cover basics." Kyle answered, eyeing the alley behind the group, almost positive they weren't alone.

"The let's go! Nothing more needs to be said." Nigel rushed off in his black shirt, dark jeans, and rave goggles.

"Right." Everyone followed, trying to not make a scene as there were still civilians on the street.

Kyle was the last one to follow out; he was still looking behind him to check the seemingly empty alley. But before he could completely survey the dark path, Ulla called back to him, "You know you can't wear that coat to the attack. It'll just slow you down."

"I know," Kyle replied, still looking down the alley, "I'm just covering up my outfit."

"That red hair will also stick out, got a hat?" Ulla questioned, reaching out her hand to coax him to join her.

"Yeah," Kyle chortled briefly, "but it's white." He didn't take her hand but joined her as they started to walk out towards the street.

"Poor color choice," Ulla replied unamusedly, walking in time with the redhead "Need another one?"

"No. I'll be okay. I _want_ them to see it." Kyle turned his head to face the blonde girl, his stare giving off some underlying serious vibe that she couldn't quite place. As if he was hiding something. This nerved her, but whatever it was she was bound to find out. Not wanting to slow down the group, he rushed past Ulla without saying another word.

Ulla quirked an eyebrow in interest but then ran up to join the rest of the gang as they hopped into Bert's car, silently preparing themselves for what they knew was to come.

* * *

"YAY IT'S A PARTY! WE ALL MADE IT! WOOOOO…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eric nearly smacked Missy off the roof of the car as they both sat patiently in the parking lot where their groups were assigned to meet, "The point is not to be seen or heard you airhead." Nevertheless, the group was actually quite camouflaged. Their cars blended in with the abandoned vehicles left in the back of the empty carpool lot far away from any major road.

"Oh… sorry." She shushed up, kicking her feet anxiously instead, "It's just so exciting! When are we going to drive out?" he perked up as she clutched her bag closer to her chest.

Eric aggravatingly pulled out his cellphone, 10:45. "As soon as my cell hits 11:30." He answered loud enough for the rest of the members to hear, "It'll give us half an hour, midnight sharp remember?" he peered down at the miserable spaz next to him.

"Yeah I remember!" she chirped, still anxiously squirming in place, "Is your team set?" she nervously changed the subject.

Eric was getting quite bored, so with a sigh he answered languidly, "The Skype meeting went as planned. They brought their essentials and are ready to keep an eye on the outside so that we can proceed from the inside." He started to rap his fingers on the metal roof. He was bored, but anxious as hell. Even more so than Missy, she had one mission to worry about. He had two.

"Are they really going to be stationed in cars?" Missy asked, still trying to keep herself occupied.

"In case we need to bolt, yes. They'll be in cars waiting for us if we need to leave." Eric glanced around at the members gathered around their respective cars, each group quietly discussing amongst themselves about… whatever skin heads talk about. Menial crap.

"That's a good idea." Missy passively replied, "But I'm pretty sure we're going to be okay, this is going to go off without a hitch!" she cheered as she reached into her bag to grab something out of it.

"We'll, being prepared is essential." Eric combated, glancing down at her incredulously. She was holding a fucking beer, "What makes you so confident that this'll work?" he reached over and grabbed it out of her hand before she could open it.

"Well that's a stupid question Eric!" She puffed irritatingly as he opened it and started to drink it himself, "You're leading us! And you'll never fail!"

Eric smiled in amusement, taking another sip of Missy's cheap beer.

Liking the fact that she just made her beau smile, she decided to continue her usual barrage of compliments, "You're the best leader we've ever had! You even said yourself that you'll make sure that this organization accomplishes the goals that it set out to do." she batted her eyes, scooting closer to the larger boy, eyeing his magnificent black coat.

"That you and I will see a day where our nation will return to the way it was supposed to be." She sneakily placed her hand over top of his, "A nation filled with the brilliant minds of the master race." She carried her hand further up Eric's arm and lowered her eye lids, "Our race."

Eric could feel her touching his uniform, his rage started to build, but he didn't want to hurt her. Not tonight, not when he actually needed her.

"Together, you and I will eradicate the ones whose lives are not worth living." Her arm was still traveling up his arm, getting dangerously close to, _it_.

"Das Leb…"

"I know Missy. I know. You don't need to say it, you won't even say it right." Eric snapped as he pulled his arm away from her greasy hick hands. There was no way he was going to let her touch it, "I'm kinda tense right now. Why don't you go talk to your group okay? We don't have a lot of time before we need to ship out." He brought up the beer can to grudgingly finish it off.

"Okay Eric, maybe you can teach me one day. We can have our own _private German lessons." _

Eric almost choked on his last sip as his stomach churned in disgust.

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Nigel peered over to the empty, peaceful looking temple, "It's kinda big, and it's in the middle of fucking nowhere, like it's _asking_ to be vandalized…"

"Shut up Nigel!" Franz yelled up from the back of the Jeep. Bert was still driving over to where Ulla instructed him to park, hidden in the forest. Thankfully Jeeps were made for offroading. But even as Bert turned off the paved road, the rest of the members held on tight to not be thrown off. Seatbelts weren't cutting it at that point.

Looking around for anything that could damage his car, Bert added "Maybe they wanted to be secluded. Maybe that kind of thinking is why it's so far out of the way!"

"And look how that's worked out for them…" Nigel quipped, rolling his eyes as a huge bump sent him flying forward into the dashboard.

Ulla kept holding onto the Jeep's roll bars, staying out of the conversation as much as possible. She was more interested in what Kyle was doing. Turning her head, she looked down at where the redhead was seated. He wasn't fazed at the slightest by the rocky bumps; he only looked forward towards the front of the car. More focused than she'd ever seen him before. She smiled to herself; maybe he really was ready for this. "Stop here Bert." Ulla instructed, looking around to see how far they were into the woods, "This looks about right."

"I can still see the Synagogue though." Nigel commented as he looked to his far right at the gleam of white in the distance.

"That's okay."Franz spoke up as the Jeep came to a halt, "We want to be in reach. And besides, see that trail sign ahead?" he pointed ahead of the car as he undid his seat belt to grab a hold of his large tote bag, "That's where Eric said that some of his look outs would be crossing." He jumped out of the car.

"So this is where we need to be stationed first." Bert commented, undoing his own seat belt as he applied the emergency break.

"Yes, but cover the Jeep in the camo tarp I gave you." Franz added as he helped Ulla get down from her seat. She didn't have anything to carry.

"Right. We'll stay here then." Nigel got out of the car to grab a hold of some of the home made tear gas and stink bombs he concocted, alongside the traps he designed.

Kyle however was still in the car, undoing his jacket and adjusting his hat.

"You coming Kyle?" Ulla called out to him, not catching sight of his outfit quite yet as she stood behind the jeep with her boyfriend.

"Yeah." Kyle peered up at the rear view mirror, making sure the medal was in plain sight, "I'm set."

"Then let's go. We need to set up quickly." Franz called out.

"Right." He pat his pockets to make sure he had his emergency first aid supplies, positioned where Christophe instructed him to keep them. Hopping out the jeep in a blind leap, Kyle dashed past Ulla and Franz in a frenzy, "Let's do this."

Franz was flabbergasted at how determined Kyle was acting, but shrugged it off as he shuffled his bag back over his shoulder and followed the redhead towards the temple in the distance.

Ulla however wasn't looking at the building; she was looking at what Kyle was wearing. She knew which uniform that was, but she was pretty certain that Kyle didn't have any connections with the Israeli army. She could spot out an army family, and the Broflovski family was far from an Army family.

How he was wearing his Utility belt, and the concealed weapons that she could clearly spot out even from where she was standing. It was all so familiar, as if she'd seen that image before. The uniform was new, but the tools, the way they were all placed, she knew that she'd seen it.

And that's when she remembered the boy she chased, and how Kenny said that he was somehow related to Kyle's disappearance. That guy wore his tools and weapons the same way Kyle was right then.

Ulla's head dropped as her eyes stayed focused on the distancing Jew, _So that Christophe guy __**did**__ train him…_

Franz noticed that his girlfriend wasn't walking with him as they reached the half way point. Stopping so that he could turn around begrudgingly the German boy called out, "Ulla! Come on! We need to…" he looked behind him. She was gone.

"Ulla?" he started to walk back, desperately trying to see through the darkness for his missing girlfriend. When his anxiety started to heighten to a critical state, he suddenly felt a **whoosh** come down from the sky.

Then the subsequent **dunk.**

Franz heard that sound many times before, but for some reason this particular 'dunk' was much less threatening. Knowing not to move, he stood in place to look around for the wire and weight that came with that familiar sound, but surprisingly there was no wire to be found.

Yet as he looked at the ground to his right, he saw a glistening White Rose attached to a weight glowing from the dark ground below.

"Franz come on! We need to hurry!" Kyle suddenly called out, crossing the street to walk up the stairs to his synagogue.

There was only one place Ulla could have been to throw the weight that far. Franz peered up to the roof of the Temple, and there behind one of the spires was a familiar shadow.

The blond boy smiled as he called out to his friend, "**Ja!**"

* * *

All the members patiently gathered around their leader as he dramatically finished his prepared speech,

"So as we venture out together into this void of uncertainly, I will admit that I believe in 'never'. Yet, at the same time I believe in doing things all the way. But take note my friends; that the concept of believing is to simply not take notice. Belief is just some faith."

Smiling, the uniform clad boy finished, "And my dear members, the most important thing you must remember is that faith cannot help you to escape." He brought his eyes back up to the crowd, "This is why we must act. We need to make this happen; simply believing in me will not suffice. You need to _know_ that this will happen."

Eric paused dramatically, looking at his watch to see it click to 11:30.

"And this is happening _now_. **Roll Out**."

The group cheered as the members hurried to their respective cars and started their engines. Eric hastily jumped down off of the roof of the car that would take him to the Synagogue.

But as his boots crashed onto the asphalt, he heard Missy speak softly from above him "See you there, right?"

He looked back up to the roof; Missy was still sitting on top. Eric faked a smile, "Mind your group. I might check up on you, but don't count on it." He goaded as he opened the passenger door. Several cars were already exiting the lot.

"Right…" Missy spoke up as she jumped off the car to join her own. Gazing back at Eric who was currently fixing his uniform before taking his seat, she felt her heart palpitate. Hazily gazing down at the asphalt, she murmured "I… I Lo..."

**Slam.** Eric shut the door before she should finish her proclamation. With an engine roar and a tire shriek his car was off as well.

A honk sounded in the distance, Missy clambered up and ran over to join her own car.

* * *

"_You set up Franz_?" Kyle called from the ground, a tethered rope hanging from the roof above.

"_Your German is still so cute!_ _But I must admit you are getting better!_" Franz whispered loudly from his station on the roof. "_But yeah, I'm set up. I'll be able to knock out a couple groups with these rounds."_

"_What do rubber bullets do?" _Kyle questioned as he brought out his whip.

"_Fuck you up. If I hit someone's leg with a couple of these, they won't be walking for a while." _He laughed, testing a shot on a bat flying over the adjacent field. Head Shot.

Kyle heard the shot from above and the subsequent shriek from the bat. Nodding to himself, the redhead called out to Franz, "_Impressive_."

"_You should get to your station and start practicing. I'll be okay, and you have your cell if you need anything_." Franz dismissed Kyle as hecontinued to adjust his sniper rifle.

"_Right. Good luck Franz_." Kyle pulled the rope down as he made his way towards the front of the Synagogue.

"_Same to you_." Franz called out, joking taking aim at the ground next to the Jew's head.

**Pang.**

Kyle ducked down nervously when he heard the shot ring out from above. Hearing Franz starting to laugh he yelled up, "_Asshole! This is no time for jokes_!"

"_Just keeping you on your toes_."

Kyle sighed and resumed walking towards his position. Suddenly only hearing the sound of his own footsteps, he noticed a certain calmness to the area that suddenly made him feel very unsettled. Stopping in front of the marble stairway to the entrance, he reached into one of his pockets to retrieve his cell phone.

11:30, they were on their way over.

Butterflies started to form in his stomach. Taking a seat on the first marble step, he exhaled loudly and tried to remember some of the things Christophe taught him about collecting yourself before a battle.

But then something frightening came to mind, "_You might not 'ave ze ability tzu collect yourself before ze fight. Always remember, somebody could be watching you when you are at your most vulnerable state. Zat ees ze best time tzu strike."_

And not a moment after that thought came to mind did Kyle hear the all too familiar **DUNK** crash into the marble next to his resting hand.

Reacting quickly Kyle dodged in the opposite direction of where the weight crashed, knowing all too well that moving the other way could be fatal. Turning around to follow the metal wire back to where it flew from, he suddenly saw a black flash pummeling towards him at the speed of light.

**BAP**. Ulla charged into his gut at full force, the wire was just a distraction. But thankfully Kyle was trained to internalize pain on command. So instead of reeling from the blow, he used the opportunity of having Ulla so close to him to bring out his whip out and wrap her torso in strangle hold.

Restricting her movements somewhat, Kyle took a deep breath as he brought her closer into his hold, "_He told me about you, SpinnenNetzt. About your fighting style. I'm not going to lose this; I have more on the line than you_."

"_Let's just see what you've learned then_." She threw herself back away from the redhead and jumped up to kick Kyle against the hard marble stairs, his head crashing against the side of the top step before the landing.

"**Ergh**!" Kyle cringed as he reached out to retrieve his fallen whip. Still able to internalize pain, he seethed away his dizziness and opened his eyes to relocate his opponent. He didn't have to look far, she was hovering over him. Gleaming in her tight black latex outfit and women's combat boots, she looked fluid. Like some ink demon with childlike blonde tufts rolling out of her leather beret.

He was gawking at her for too long, and Ulla was growing annoyed with his complacency. In a bold move, Ulla brought up her boot and crashed it down onto the Jew's groin.

"**GAH**!" He fucking felt that, but he deserved it. He was down for too long.

"_Start fighting FeuerTiger. You said you'd be read_-" **SMACK **

Kyle's whip lashed Ulla's torso, throwing her off of him in one nasty blow.

"I hope that got you in the fucking boob." Kyle spoke in English as he smiled weakly, recollecting himself as he charged down the stairs towards the fumbling blonde.

Ulla didn't retort, instead she angrily reeled back her wrist to throw her coil towards the charging red head. But amazingly, as she released her coil, she felt leather **smack** against her wrist pouch preventing her from throwing it any father.

Kyle had somehow aimed so well that his whip wrapped around the entirety of her forearm, preventing her from completing her throw. However he was still holding onto the other end, and knowing full well that was mistake, Ulla grabbed a hold of the whip and whisked it away from her bewildered opponent. Now she was in possession of the whip. Smiling coyly, she untangled the whip and placed it into her free hand, "_Now what?_" she crashed her hand down, causing the whip to **SNAP** on the marble step.

_Fuck! _Christophe warned him about holding the whip while it was still attached to his opponent, but luckily he carried a spare. Bluffing an attack, Kyle ran towards Ulla's front, but then switched directions to suddenly barrel into Ulla's side.

Ulla was too busy trying to get the whip to work to notice Kyle's change in direction. Feeling the redhead crash into her side, she braced herself for an impact as both she and Kyle fell onto the pavement below.

**BOOM** Kyle pinned Ulla down to the ground, breathing heavily as he kept a watchful eye on his victim below. Realizing that Ulla wasn't readying an attack, he seized the moment to get a good look at his female opponent. Her eyes were flared as his were, as if she was in the same heightened state he was in. Her normal ocean blue eyes were ruptured by the amount of blood pulsing behind them, it looked as though glass shattered behind her stare and her irises were cracked in some weird stained glass fashion. The red blood combined with her blue irises, causing her eyes to glow a fierce shade of violet.

Ulla used this time to get a good look at Kyle as well, she was fortunate enough to take note of his peculiar stare at school that week, but she wasn't too interested in his stare at that point. She was still perturbed over the fact that he was wearing that uniform. She saw the symbolism of course, but where did he get it? Did Christophe give it to him. She looked around at his shirt, his utility belt swing around his shoulder. It was looking like that was the case, it was all very familiar. She turned her attention towards the hat, Kyle had mentioned that he wanted the scumbags to see it. But why?

That's when she saw the medal… and several memories that she had repressed suddenly resurfaced without warning.

"Uhhhh…." Ulla cried out from underneath of Kyle, her head lolling to one side as she fought back the gory memories popping up all of a sudden as that medal dulling gleamed down at her from above.

Kyle stopped analyzing his opponent when he noticed Ulla starting to moan, "_Hey… are you okay_?"

The blonde closed her eyes and started to speak with a child like inflection "…nein, nicht ihn. Ich liebe ihn… meinen Bruder. Nicht ihn auch!"

Realizing that Ulla was definitely not with him anymore, Kyle started to shake her as he cried out, "Netzt! _Wake up! We can stop fighting! I'm ready for this_!"

The blonde girl inhaled sharply as she suddenly took in her surroundings, "Are you okay?" a voice called up from above. In English.

It was Kyle. The attack. Tonight.

Ulla pushed Kyle off of her as she shook her head to regain composure, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get ready."

"What was that?" Kyle leaned forward to lift himself off of the ground.

"I… I was just thinking about tonight." She started to walk up the stairs, "You're going to be okay. Christophe taught you well."

"Are you sure?" Kyle followed her to his position, "Our fight didn't last too long."

"I didn't want to tire you out." Ulla responding, reaching the top of the stairway. But as soon as she grabbed the unlocked temple door, her phone pocket started to vibrate. Kyle heard it as well.

Both of them halted their movements as she brought it out to check who it was from. Nigel.

"_They're here_."

* * *

Moving in the paths that Eric designed for the different troops, the groups steadily made their way towards pristine temple. From where Franz was positioned, he could actually see all four groups moving in from the different directions. A chill went up his spine, he knew that he was in the safest spot possible, on the fucking roof, but at the same time he was reminded about what his dad said about his grandfather. That he was a German sniper. Franz thought to himself, _Is this how Granddad felt when the Allies advanced on his bunker? _From what his father told him, his grandfather was just an unfortunate German that got drafted into the army; in no way did he ever believe that his father actually bought into the whole Nazi thing. How little Ernst knew…

He didn't have time to think about that though, already he could hear Nigel's gas canisters go off in the distance. The battle had just begun; right after the hissing of the canisters Franz immediately heard the shouts of the fuckers running from the tear gas.

And then a couple shots fired.

That's when Franz knew he needed to act. Aiming his riffle over to the sound of the gun shots, he peered into his lens and found the group of fuckers near the Jeep. Bert and Nigel were perched behind the vehicle, cowering from the gun. But as Franz narrowed in on the fuckers behind them, a couple of rubber bullets to the knees was all it took to incapacitate that small group of skin heads.

Hearing the shots from a distance and the subsequent screams emanating from behind the Jeep, Bert nervously peered around his Jeep through his gas mask to investigate what just happened.

The fuckers were rolling around on the ground with blood pouring from their shins.

"_Hey Schlangebiss it out check. Hundhuelen covered had us_!" Bert cheered as he got up to complete his task; tie up the fuckers to prevent them from escaping.

"ARE YOU GUSY SPEAKING GERMAN!" One of them cried out in false hope, "WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE US! WE'RE ALL FOR THE MASTER RACE! OUR LEADE-"

"_Shut your God damned mouth_." Nigel kicked him over to bring his hands around to his back, tying them together with a zip tie, "_Too bad Hund didn't get you in the nuts. Should have. Prevent you asses from breeding_."

"_So right_!" Bert cheered, helping Nigel tie up their first group of captives. After they successfully tied them to a tree Bert got out his cell phone and texted Ulla, "_Four down_."

The assholes tied to the tree were still attempting to make peace with their 'Aryan brothers', "I don't understand. Why are you trying to _stop_ us?"

Bert kept his eyes on his phone, but as he focused on the screen he stoically reached into the jeep, opened a stink bomb, and carelessly threw it at them.

After a couple of seconds of their screams of disgust, his phone vibrated "_Stay put in case more come. Hund will have your back." _

Franz however was feeling a tad overwhelmed as the other three groups started closing in on him. One group had six members, the other two had five. It seemed as though they were moving in the same direction, but just taking different routes to get to the temple. Not knowing which group he should attack next he brought out his cell he texted Ulla, "What's the next group I should aim for."

"Don't worry about the group coming in from the back, I have them covered. Aim for the ones surrounding the temple. Tiger has the one coming in from the entrance."

Kyle could hear Franz continue to shoot from overhead; he knew they must be getting close. Still crouching behind one of walls lining the marble stairs, the redhead carefully peered over to see if he could spot any of the fuckers closing in on his temple. But they were still too far away; he could only hear their elevated voices. Keeping an eye on the walkway, Kyle's thoughts wandered off to the last time he remembered coming here, it was Passover. He was still dating Stan then, and he also recalled how bad he wanted to spend that night over at his house since he'd just gotten this new game for Easter.

He peered back up at his temple, and then down at his prostrated self. Exhaling raggedly, Kyle clutched onto his whip with his one hand, and then caressed his utility belt with his other. Damn how times have changed. He always took advantage of the fact that this temple would just be here. It just existed; he never had to physically fight for it. It didn't even really play a significant part of his life, it was just… here. But it was _always_ here. This had always been the temple that his family would go to. Kyle looked to the moon, it was officially Rosh Hashanah. Glaring back towards the entrance, he suddenly realized that in a couple hours the first services would start. Kyle shuddered as chills ran down his spine, taking in how important it was for him to defend this place.

"HA! So now what?" A female voice called out from the front of the walkway, "Some people have stumbled onto our little plan! Well that's just fine, we can handle it."

Kyle carefully peered over the stone wall to look at how many people he'd have to take down; standing in front of them was a punk looking girl wearing a beat up German helmet. "We certainly will outnumber them. And what can a bunch of fucking kikes do? Throw their Jew gold at us? This'll be a piece of cake."

Gritting his teeth, Kyle pulled his whip taught as he readied himself for his ambush.

"Taking these fuckers out, we'll get an earlier start to the upcoming **massacre**."Missy's lighthearted tone changed to one dripping with malice as she whipped her head back to instruct her men, "**CHARGE IN GUYS. DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT." **

The five men shouted enthusiastically as they ran up the stairs simultaneously. Spray paint in hands, they proceeded to fuck up the marble staircase as they climbed their way to the landing. Kyle cringed as he witnessed the once pristine white marble being covered by sloppy swastikas, capitalized 'KIKES', and other hateful slogans.

"What do you think Missy? Would Eric like it if we get the door too?"

Kyle's heart panged upon hearing Eric's name, bringing up his involvement.

"Anything in sight! He wanted the entrance to look the worst!" The girl cheered, laughing giddily like this was some fucking game. Kyle heard the asshole laugh as he sensed the fucker ascending the stairs, growing dangerously close to the darkened landing where he was crouching.

"He wanted their spirits to be crushed! The fucking kike's won't know what hit them!"

Right then, as soon as Missy rolled the words 'hit them' off her nasty ass tongue, the redhead flashed up and immediately caught the asshole's wrist in a **SNAP **as soon as the skin head reached the fucking door way.

"**What the**?" The guy dropped his paint can as he looked to his arm in bewilderment, not even noticing the boy attached to the other end of the rope. Flicking his wrist, Kyle sent a crash through the fucker's arm, breaking his wrist bone in one quick **CRACK.**

The guy screamed as the rest of the men looked up at the green flash that suddenly appeared from the stone wall.

Missy stopped spraying a monument as soon as she heard the scream. Something was attacking one of her guys on top of the landing, but it was moving so fast that she couldn't even tell if it was a person. The rest of her men were gawking at the scrambling mess as well, they were all too frightened to make a move. They cautiously stepped down the stairs, not knowing what the fuck just attacked their friend.

"Josh?" one of them called out nervously.

But it wasn't 'Josh' that emerged out of the darkness. Stepping boldly onto the moonlit portion of the stairway, Kyle revealed himself to the fuckers who were wrecking his temple. His enraged bile eyes reflected demonically in the pale moonlight, warning them all about what the fuck they were about to mess with.

But Missy took one look at the enraged redhead and knew immediately what _it _was. She'd only seen them from a distance, but her father would always point them out to her. After a while she could point them out herself, and when she could correctly identify one of em she was rewarded with sweets from her father. It was like a game for her, and by the time she turned thirteen she became a pro at it. Without realizing it, her father had created a professional Jew-Hunter. Gritting her teeth furiously, she lowered her head and shouted to her men, "_**KILL IT**_!"

* * *

Franz however just finished subduing the second group positioned around the parameter of the Temple, he texted Bert and Nigel to come gather them up for Eric to collect later. He relaxed his gun once he saw Nigel and Bert move in. Everything seemed to be going as planned, and from what he could see nothing had been broken into or vandalized yet. He looked to his cell phone, it was already 12:20. Two thirds over. He brought out his phone to make sure Ulla knew about this, "_Netzt. It's twenty past. How are you doing_?"

Finishing up her Neo Nazi piñata that she had created by wrapping all five of her guys together and handing them over a rafter, Ulla flipped out her phone to read the message. Laughing to herself, she replied amusingly as she heard the pain filled moans emanating from the fuckers dangling over the pedestal, "_Well my guys are a bit hung up at the moment, but the threats been dealt with. All brawn and no brain_".

Franz smiled, happy that this was all coming to a nice conclusion, "_Wanna check on Tiger_?"

Ulla perked up childishly, peered over to the pathetic dickweeds crying like babies, "_I'm sure he'll be fine_."

Throwing the last guy off of his back after he subdued the previous one, Kyle snapped his whip towards the last fucker's neck; hitting a pressure point that knocked the bastard out cold. With one final yelp, the last fucker fell down the stairs and crashed onto the pavement; blood pouring from the wounds Kyle inflicted during the beginning of their struggle.

All in all, Kyle's brawl probably lasted for about 10 minutes. Yet fending off five guys who were all significantly larger than he was took almost every drop of energy he mustered. On top of that, he was still somewhat of a novice when it came to his whip training. When it came down to really doing a number on them, Kyle had to rely on the emergency tactics that Christophe had taught him in case the whip didn't work out. Truthfully the first and last strikes were the only two successes out of the many trials he attempted, that was why he had to resort to his knife at times; hopefully he didn't hit any major arteries.

Yet he still wasn't done. Glaring down the stairs, Kyle watched as the last body crashed down next to the hyper girl who had been cheering on the larger guys as he kicked all their asses. She didn't do a thing but just stand there and annoy the hell out of him. He was certainly going to teach her a lesson, especially after referring to him as an 'it'.

"Imagine that!" Missy chirped giddily as she peered back up at the Jew just standing there like some idiot, "A kike with some decent whip skills. What? Getting sick of being the one _getting _whipped? Well you should get _used_ to it. Once we come back we're going to be the ones doing the fucking whipping. We'll make sure you properly _**submit **_to your superiors."

Kyle didn't let that word get to him, and instead used that rage to charge down the stairs to pile drive into that disgusting racist skinny ass Cunt.

"Don't you hear those yells?" the one guy left with Eric mentioned as he focused on the Synagogue in the distance, "The other four guys haven't come back yet, do you think something's happened to them?" he peered back over to his leader from the driver's seat. The brunette stood outside, gazing onwards as he listened to the screams; making sure none of them sounded familiar. Thankfully none of them were.

"Pay no mind." He barked back at him. "Missy will text me if something has gone wrong. Our job is to make sure the coast is clear."

But then he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Is it Missy?" he perked up annoyingly.

Eric ignored him and flipped his cell open. It was Nigel, "_Hai. We've got a lot of guys that need to be taken away. You might want to get some of your guys to collect them. Hund and Netzt have their guys subdued."_

Eric quirked a brow, noticing Kyle's absence from that statement, "_What about FeuerTiger?" _He pressed send.

The guy in the car was still cluelessly staring ahead at him.

A second later Nigel texted back, "_No one's heard from him_ :/"

Eric snapped his phone shut in irritation, "I'm going up there. You stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Is everything okay?"the guy asked nervously.

"That was Missy. Apparently there is some turbulence." Eric lied as he stormed off with his coat fluttering in the night wind. The clunking of his leather boots grew quieter as he disappeared into the distance.

* * *

_**The bitch wasn't tiring. **_

Kyle couldn't fucking believe it. No matter how many times he hit her, no matter how many times he nicked her with his knife, she just wasn't reeling from any of the blows! He even tried his whip on her a couple times, and while he could fucking see the bones twitch from underneath her skin, she just still wasn't letting up!

"Don't you get it you scrawny ginger kike? You're never going to be better than me!" She lashed out at him with her cut up arm, pushing Kyle against the stairs, bloodying up his army green shirt.

The redhead braced his fall as his arm crashed into the stone step. Being worn out from his previous struggle, the pain was actually starting to register as he shut his eyes in an attempt to cope from the sudden sensation. Taking a second to grip his knife again, he peered back up at the weird, and apparently invincible, girl looming over him. His malachite eyes glimmered wildly, trying to catch the gaze of his attacker.

But once he focused in on her shadowed face, he could clearly see them. Blood red. She had blood red fucking irises that gleamed a supernatural hue as she scowled down at him with a look of pure insanity.

"You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to cut off your fucking jew head." The mad girl lowered herself down to his eye level, "And then I'm going to put it on a silver fucking platter." She teasingly poked his forehead

Not missing a beat, Kyle leapt forward and pushed the crazed girl back onto the pavement the moment her finger touched his skin. Bringing out his knife to her throat, he glared even further into her blood red eyes, desperate to see her falter. But even then, after he knocked the wind out of her lungs, she still looked unaffected. As if he simply moved her from one place to another.

Yet he was on top of her now, _and_ he had he pinned. She couldn't move to lash out, poke or even nag him. But what she ended up doing was worse. With a childish cock of her head, she lowered her eye lids and continued her spiel, "And then I'm going to give it to Him. It'll be our celebratory present for when we destroy your fucking Jewchurch …"

Kyle snarled as he sunk his knife deeper into the skin of her throat, "_Do you want me to kill you?" _he spoke to her in angry German.

But she just giggled, "Oh… so you speak German too? What a waste, you probably don't even speak it correctly. But He does. He's going to teach me one day. We're going to have our own private German lessons…"

In the back of Kyle's mind, he knew exactly who she was talking about… but he didn't want to register that. The pain he could deal with, but the knowledge that this bitch actually knew who his significant other was and was actually _fawning _over him? That couldn't be.

"_SHUT UP!" _He shook the girl onto the pavement as hard as he could without causing serious damage,"_ I'm going to snap your neck! If you're talking about who I think you're talking about then_-"

"_Then what_?"

Hearing that voice, Kyle did not want to lift his head. The moment he would see him in that uniform would be the moment that everything would be lost. It would be the moment when the towers, the smoke, the crying, and then that fucking gun would return.

"YAAAAAAY!" the girl squealed from underneath of him, flashing her eyes open as she cruelly teased "Listen you disgusting jew! That's how a real German sounds like! You're not a real German! You're a fucking K.."

"Stop Missy. We're done."

"Eh?" She peered up as far as she could, but only caught sight of his boot. "What do you mean we're done?"

"The mission's over. We're going home."

She confusedly stared up at the broken looking jew still holding her down, "Aren't you going to do something about this disgusting excuse for a human-being violating me like this?"

Eric didn't register her comment. Instead, he looked up at the front of the Synagogue; the amount of graffiti present should be just enough to garner some good media attention. He then turned his attention to the groaning men writhing around at the base of the steps. All five of them were completely incapacitated.

Smiling contently, he gazed back down at his Jew who was still quivering over that disgusting excuse for a human-being "_Not bad. You did a good job_." He laughed lightly, trying to bring Kyle out of his shocked state. A mild gust blew some leaves onto the pavement next to his leather boot as his coat continued to sway, "_I'm proud of you_."

Missy smiled as she finally got the chance to hear her beloved speak the language she so desperately wanted to hear him speak. Kyle however was listening intently as he pieced Eric's words together. Realizing that his significant other was actually complimenting him, he started to calm down by lowering his knife away from Missy's throat. Once her neck was liberated, she turned her head around and gasped enthusiastically at the daunting boy looming above both of them.

Eric, believe it or not, was actually looking at her, but was speaking to Kyle, "_You don't have to look up at me, but I want you to know that I wouldn't do this for any other human being on Earth. Putting up with these scumbags, spending this much time away from home, visiting relatives I hate, risking my life like this_…"

Kyle moved his head slightly, preparing himself for what he was about to see. He saw the boots first, then the black pants, but once he saw the hem of the jacket he suddenly stopped, realizing what may come next.

Eric exhaled disappointingly, frowning slightly when he realized that Kyle was probably not going look up any further, "_As I said. You don't have to look up. You honestly shouldn't. I'm just going to collect the members, and I'll see you Sunday, okay_?"

Kyle kept his eyes locked onto Eric's jacket.

"_Look up at me if you understand. It's just me Liebchen, ignore the outfit_."

Kyle exhaled and shut his eyes tightly, carrying his head all of the way up, he slowly opened his eyes.

The brown wisps. That's all Kyle saw as he glanced upwards at his hauntingly beautiful lover, his eyes glistening in the moonlight as they were the one night they were reunited. Nothing else mattered at that point, so Kyle finally released his tension as the pain escaped his body while his eyes lost their agitated glare. The redhead smiled brightly, ignoring where they were, what they were wearing, and who was watching on from underneath.

"Hey! You don't get to look at him!" Missy reached up and smacked Kyle clean across the face.

Eric was suddenly brought out of his relaxed state as he heard Missy's exclamation, and subsequent slap. Resuming his murderous stare the brunette scrunched his face up in pure adulterated fury, ready to pummel the girl's face into the cement. But before he could lean down far enough to get to her level, something caught his attention as Kyle's cap fluttered to the ground after being knocked off his head.

He had never seen one in person before, but one glance at the piece of metal attached to Kyle's white cap was enough to convince Eric that what he was looking at was in fact his 1939 Grand Cross of the Iron Cross medallion.

"_Never fucking touch me like that bitch!" _Kyle stomped onto the girl's abdomen as he scurried to his feet, reaching out to grab his hat from the ground.

Once the hat was taken away from his line of sight, Eric reeled his head back to shake it in disbelief. He had to be seeing things, but it was right fucking there. Eric furrowed his eyebrows, he knew what he fucking saw. More bewildered than enraged, Eric glared back at his Jew who was running up the steps of the Synagogue.

Noticing that his significant other was still staring at him, Kyle innocently turned his head back around to meet his lover's gaze… completely forgetting about what Eric was wearing.

The uniform.

Focusing in on the larger boy down below, Kyle's eyes went back to their flared state as everything hit him at once.

The armband. The smoke. The towers. The hollow night sky. The screams. The gun. This time it was _real_. It wasn't just his imagination this time.

Eric couldn't speak out to confirm if it was in fact what he thought it was, but as Kyle froze on top of the stairs he could definitely indentify his medal on the white hat. He had no idea how it got there or if Kyle realized what the fuck that was, or if he was even the one who stole it.

But even the thought enraged him, that Kyle would take something like that from him. Even if it was offensive, Kyle must have known that fucking medal belonged to him. It was the final piece of his uniform, the key to his transformation into a real fucking Nazi. And there Kyle was, frightenedly looking down at him while wearing it on his head like some sort of trophy.

Eric's expression turned deadly as he trudged towards the main steps up to the synagogue. Kyle's eyes widened even further as his skin turned pale.

"_FeuerTiger! Wir müssen_-" Ulla came running out of the Synagogue, immediately stopping when she realized that Kyle was backing up against the opposite door. He looked absolutely terrified.

Ulla quickly turned her attention to the stairwell, towards whatever was causing this fear.

And she too caught sight of Erich in the uniform.

While Kyle's medal may have triggered Ulla to recall one or two of her repressed memories, seeing the whole uniform in its entirety triggered Ulla to recall the culmination of her entire repressed childhood to light. The trauma of her sudden awakening was too much for her body to handle all at once, so with a faint cry she buckled forward and collapsed onto the landing.

_Mangled bodies and a single boy crouched down in a hut, shaking to himself as tears poured from his eyes. He looked different from the rest of the parasites. He didn't belong there, she knew he was different._

_She reached out her arm invitingly towards the bloodied cowering boy, _

"_Möchtest du spielen?"_

Eric didn't take his eyes off of Kyle for even a second during Ulla's interruption. Scowling in disbelief, the larger boy didn't know how to handle this right now. Making a decision he called back, "Missy. Gather the fallen members, we need to go." He turned his heel to storm away from the entrance, not giving his Jew a second glance.

"He's weakened!" Missy suddenly got to her feet, "Look at him cowering against that door! Go up there and fuck him up!" he looked back towards the retreating brunette.

Eric suddenly stopped in his tracks. Without saying a fucking word he whipped his head around and immediately captured Missy in his lethal stare, absorbing even her venous blood red gaze as she suddenly calmed down and resumed her dormant status.

Down but not out, Missy glared once more at the jew shivering against the door, "Mark my words kike, I will bring your head to my Love when this we're finished with this place. This isn't over. You haven't won!" she called out one last time before scurrying off to join Eric's side.

For a good minute or so, the only sounds emanating from the area were the bristling of the nearby trees and the faint sound of Eric's boots.

Breaking the silence, Kyle cried out deliriously "Ulla…" foregoing the codenames out of shock.

Not hearing a reply after a minute of the same silence, the red head tried again "Ulla... they're gone." He finished in English, barely able to move.

"Tiger! Netzt!" a voice sounded from inside the synagogue. A couple seconds later Franz came running out with his bag, peering around in confusion, "_Where are you guys?" _Ulla wasn't answering her phone, but as he horridly looked down at the collapsed body of his girlfriend, he suddenly realized why, "**Ulla!**"

Kyle looked over to his childhood friend and called out desperately, "**Franz**... **let's get out of here. **_**Now!**_" he slid down off of the door as his voice grew more frantic.

"**What the fuck happened**!" Franz hysterically brought out his cell phone to call Bert.

Picking up nervously, Bert answered, "is it over?"

"Bert, gather your shit and get over here with the Jeep! We might need to go to the hospital!"

"Oh fuck. What's wrong!"

"**Just get over here**!" Franz desperately cradled his fallen girlfriend in his arms, but out of the eerie silence he suddenly heard Kyle start to mumble something.

The blond boy worriedly picked his head up to check on the shuddering redhead, but what he saw before him wasn't a person. At that point Kyle resembled more that of a broken doll than that of a human. His eyes seemed to break as they slowly started to change back to their original emerald color. Disturbingly enough, Kyle was still muttering the same line of gibberish, but from what Franz could hear it sounded like the same word being repeated over and over again.

"_Submitted…submitted…submitted…"_

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I promise a speedy update like this one.

**The German - Corrected by TerryxRage**

Natürlich_- Naturually_

Glücklich? – Happy?

Du **hast kein**e Idee Jude, **KEINE IDEE WAS ICH WERDE – **You **have **no idea**, NO IDEA WHAT I WILL…**

**Bis morgen. – See you tomorrow. **

Warum nicht? –Why not?

Ich vertraue ihm – I trust him.

**Aufstehen du fauler Sack – Wake up you lazy dick! **

_Das Leben der Anderen – The Lives of Others (a German movie about how East German officials spied on civilians from East Berlin). _

Was ist los? Ist jemand da- What's wrong? Is someone there?

"…nein, nicht ihn. Ich liebe ihn… meinen Bruder. Nicht ihn auch!" - …no, not him. I love him… my brother. Not him too!

Möchtest du spielen – Wanna Play?

I love me some reviews! That's why noticed the lack of reviews last chapter, but the visitors were there so that was still comforting. I love my readers! I just want to make sure you're still all on board! I know this is one helluva fic but I pour my heart out on it, so I appreciate any and all Reviews! Seriouslah...


	11. Two Lost Children and A Demented Hermit

AN: I want to start out by thanking all of my reviewers. Each one of you really gives me that boost I need to get over my writing slumps. But in particular, Itosugi, since you do not have an account, I want to personally thank you for your reviews in particular since they motivate me beyond words. So thank you. I'd shower you with more praise but I cannot do so since you happen to be accountless D:

The characterization of Eric Cartman is challenging, but as I am writing this story I have fallen in love with him. So I'm beyond ecstatic that you think so highly of my portrayal.

Now without further adieu, here is the next chapter of Märchen.

-Märchen Chapter 10-

"How long has she been out?" Nigel jumped out of the passenger seat, rushing over to Franz as he frantically carried Ulla over to the Jeep.

"I don't know… I walked out of the Temple and she was just, laying there. I tried to talk to Kyle but…" the blonde boy looked back over to the landing, eying the petrified redhead still mumbling that same word, "He's practically catatonic."

Bert threw the car in park, "Well then let's go! We have to get to some kind of clinic and fast!"

Franz placed his unconscious girlfriend into the middle seat, "But I don't know what's wrong with her!" he looked around her head, "She doesn't seem to have any injuries." He kept looking around her body for some kind of laceration.

"We'll get to that when we get there! It's already 12:30! We need to go!" Bert stormed around the car to go retrieve the other fallen member. Nigel followed as Franz stayed behind, desperately trying to get Ulla to wake up.

Stepping over the unconscious skin heads, Bert and Nigel raced up the steps to find out what was wrong with Kyle, "_Hey! Tiger!" _Nigel whispered as he ducked down, reaching his hand out to shake the fallen boy's shoulder, "_Snap out of it we need to go_!"

But Kyle wouldn't budge, instead he moaned out, "why are you saving me…"

Nigel perked his eyebrow and impatiently responded, "_Because you're one of us! Now come on!"_

"everyone i ever loved is now dead…" Kyle cried, pushing Nigel away as though he were someone else.

"What the fuck happened to you…"Nigel grabbed a hold of the redhead's squirming hands, trying to calm him down.

"We don't have time for this!" Bert shoved Nigel out of the way and scooped up Kyle's limp body into his arms, "We need to get out of here before Haifischaugen gets back!"

"Hai…fisch..augen… did you order those men to shoot my family?" Kyle screeched as he flailed in Bert's arms, tearing at his face as both he and Nigel rushed down the stairs, "_**I have nothing to live for!**_"

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is going through your mind right now!" Bert allowed Kyle to paw at his head, realizing that the struggling boy was definitely under some kind of psychotic trance, "_We're going home! Everything's going to be okay FeuerTiger! You're going to see __**Hai**__ on Sunday_!"

"**Erik**!" Kyle stopped thrashing around as Bert circled the Jeep, his eyes glowing back to their heightened state of alarm, "I won't…submit. **I won't**-"

"Make sure he doesn't flail around while we're driving!" Bert called out to Franz as he placed Kyle next to Ulla's unconscious body.

"Nigel I'm going to need your help!" Franz called out at he grabbed a canteen from the floor, unscrewing the top to bring some water over to Ulla's forehead.

"What do you need me to do!" Nigel cried out as he shut the passenger door shut, Bert climbing into the driver's seat and starting up the car.

"Hold onto Kyle while I try to wake up Ulla!" Franz cried out, slapping Ulla's cheek lightly as he continued to pour water onto her head.

"Um, okay." Nigel looked back, clueless as to how he could help. But feeling as though this was no time for his own selfish insecurities, he climbed over to the back as Bert gunned down the road.

"Never… submit… to you…" Kyle was still squirming, but his eyes were showing signs of recognition as Nigel climbed over his legs.

"Come on Kyle. You can make it through this; you've gone through your 'training' right? You're better than this!" Nigel cheered from above, grabbing onto Kyle's hand as he positioned himself in between both aisles of the Jeep.

Kyle kept panting while staring ahead, trying to identify the person who was currently looming over him "eric…" he muttered as he lifted his hand to caress Nigel's cheek.

Nigel frowned uncomfortably as he shifted away from Kyle's hand, "I'm not Eric, Kyle. But you'll see him soon! He's working so hard for you, he…." Nigel had no idea if this was true or not but he decided that given the situation, it was probably for the best, "He loves you!"

"loves…me?" Kyle repeated back, not registering what words those were or what they meant.

"I think I've got something!" Franz yelled, feeling Ulla twitch in his hands.

"She's awake!" Bert called back, turning onto a road which would lead them to a major highway.

"uhh…." Ulla mumbled as she tilted her head back against the seat.

"Ulla!" Franz cried out as joyful tears escaped his eyes, "Wake up! We're going home!"

Batting her eyes as she regained consciousness, Ulla muttered "Wohin…"

"Nicht auf Deustch Liebling," Franz shook his head as he felt her forehead, "wir sind nicht beim Tempel."

Looking around in confusion, Ulla still continued to speak in her native language, "Wo… sind wir?"

"We're in the Jeep, heading home. It was a successful mission." Franz responded in English, hoping she would reciprocate. Ulla was awake but she didn't look too good, her eyes were a hazy purple and her skin was clammy. He had never seen her like this before. If she didn't snap out of this it was very likely that they _would _be going to a hospital, and not just a 'general' one.

"Mission?" Ulla's eyes lost their blind haziness, but instead flared up in a static state that resembled an old television screen stuck on the same broken channel with black and white lines soaring around in a sporadic blizzard of chaos. Franz tilted back onto his seat as soon as he caught sight of Ulla's strange glare, but she didn't look at him for long. In fact, she actually fucking stood up in the Jeep as it was flying down the highway and exclaimed, "**Wo ist Onkel Mengele?" **

Bert refrained from slamming on brakes in shock, knowing full well Ulla would probably fly off onto the asphalt, but he did manage to slow down as he yelled back to Franz, "Would you control her? The last thing we need is someone dying, or us getting caught by the cops!"

Franz initially reacted pretty quickly, but stopped when he actually took in what she just said, "Onkel… _**who**_?"

"Volker…" Ulla turned around to look down at Franz with her chaotic eyes, "Wo ist Onkel Mengele?" she asked again, still standing up in the Jeep.

"Ulla get down!" Nigel left Kyle's side as he attempted to reach out to Ulla.

"Ulla…" Franz grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hands before Nigel got a chance to push her back down. Gently pressing her into the middle seat, Franz stared directly into Ulla's eyes with a bewildered expression, "My name isn't Volker." Nigel started to pay attention as he took notice of Ulla's crazed stance.

Feeling the wind rushing around her face and seeing the street lamps fly past her in consistent intervals, Ulla shook her head as her vision focused on her current surroundings and not the images flashing through her head. She wasn't in a jungle, she was in a car; and it wasn't her brother in front of her it was… her boyfriend, "Franz?" she cried out weakly, her eyes suddenly returning to normal.

"YES!" Franz frantically called out to his girlfriend, happy as hell that she finally snapped out of her hysterical daze. Pawing at her face, inspecting it as it resumed her natural peachy hue he continued to praise her revival, "Yes it's me Ulla, snap out of it for god sakes you're saying some crazy ass shit."

But she was in no mood for a joyful reunion. Her face scowled as her nerves tensed; suddenly taking in everything that had just occurred over the past half hour. "Where's Kyle?" she mumbled as she crunched into ball, gathering herself as if she were readying for something.

Franz's ecstatic expression waned when he noticed Ulla was still freaked, "Over there," he turned his head to Kyle's direction apprehensively. "Nigel's working on him."

Rivaling a Jack in a Box, Ulla quickly regained her strength and immediately flung Franz off of her to retrieve Kyle. Shoving Nigel out of the way she slapped Kyle clean across the face and yelled, "_**Christophe! How can I contact him**_?"

The slap completely woke up Kyle from his own trance, "Huh what?" he peered up after touching his face, but to his shock Ulla was glaring down at him with watery blue eyes, "Christophe. I must speak with him!"

"Why?" Kyle clutched onto his seat in fear.

"DON'T ASK ME WHY!" She yelled down at him hysterically, bringing her hands over Kyle's neck to grip his shirt. However after staring him down for another several seconds, she suddenly remembered that he too was just as shocked by Eric's uniform as she was. Calming down immensely, she closed her eyes as she let go of Kyle's shirt, "I need to… please. I need to contact him." She croaked.

Kyle's anxiety waned when he felt Ulla gain control of herself, "Okay," he breathed out, grabbing her wrists as he helped her back to her seat, "I'll give you his phone number when we get home. But don't expect him to respond, he's a very busy guy."

"His phone number will be fine. Thank you." Ulla crashed back onto her boyfriend, burying her face into his jacket as she stared blankly at the floor. Franz held her close to his chest, nervously stroking her hair while thinking about how she called him 'Volker', and asked him for her…Uncle _Mengele_'.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Bert called up from the driver's seat"…do we need to go to the hospital still, or can we just go home?" Taking note that both of the fallen had woken up and were fully responding.

Franz looked over to Kyle; the redhead looked shaken up but was at least functional. He then peered down to his girlfriend; she was still clutched onto him but she was awake, "I think they're okay. Just take us home Bert." He concluded, snuggling into Ulla's blonde tufts as her cap fell to the floor.

* * *

Back at the site of the attack, the operation was getting pretty hectic since it was well past 12:30 and Eric wanted to **get out of there. **Walking back with Missy and the guy he left in the car, Eric proceeded to instruct his last two standing members as they paced back to the Temple.

"Touch nothing. The attack has ceased and our primary task as of now is to retrieve all of the fallen members." Eric pointed to the men Kyle had leveled out in front of the stair case, "Kid you help them first, make sure their wounds are patched up and that they're talking."

"Right." The kid flew past them with a first aid kit as Missy and Eric approached the entrance together. Stopping briefly, the uniform clad boy looked down to the estranged girl and instructed, "Missy. You need to find people who are well enough to drive us back to Nebraska."

"Okay Eric. I'll look." She ran off towards the temple doors with her tool sack.

Eric was left standing in front of Kyle's synagogue, looking on as the guy fixed up the first batch of guys while Missy darted into the temple.

"Remember Missy! Don't touch anything!" Eric called out to her, resting against one of the pillars outlining the gate.

"Gotcha!" she called out, not looking back.

Eric wasn't in the right frame of mind to be actually helping the sons of bitches writhing in pain all around him. He couldn't give two fucks about them; the only thing he cared about is that they all got back to Nebraska so none of them could get arrested. God forbid if one of them talks and spurts out his name and then the whole gig would be up. But Missy told him they're sworn to secrecy, and knowing her insanity she's probably telling the truth. Missy helped select them, so they're probably the ones that she could trust as well.

Besides that though, the attack was actually going as planned. Eric wasn't too concerned about that right now. Quite honestly his mind was focusing solely on what he had seen previous to their retreat.

The Medal.

How was he going to confront Kyle when he _knew _the Jew was in possession of his missing medal? He couldn't be too pissed, because what if Christophe was the one who stole it? The uniform obviously came from him; Kyle wouldn't have something like that just lying around his house. What if that British bastard gave it to Kyle along with the threads? That bastard probably got off on it; Kyle in an Israeli Army uniform, carrying a whip, with a Nazi medal tacked onto his head like some prize.

Eric exhaled as his body temperature started to rise. God damn, even _he _was getting off to that image.

But Lord knows Eric knew that the Mole had it out for him. Limey probably nabbed his Medal a long time ago; that dickweed would know where that Medal originated from. Kyle probably had no clue what it was; Kyle probably thought that it went with _his _uniform. Well the Jew wasn't _that_ stupid, but nevertheless Eric knew that Kyle wasn't some WWII Medal aficionado.

Thinking about how he would start the conversation, Eric brought his hand up to his lip, _So hey Kyle, during the attack the other night, I noticed that you had a weird medal on your head? Can I see it? _

Eric continued to play through his head what he'd have to say to get Kyle to take out his Medal, but before he could decide on which line to use, Missy ran back out of the temple exclaiming, "Good News Eric!"

The uniform clad boy turned his head sideways towards the stairway, the brim of his SS cap reflected off of the pale moon light as he watched Missy hop over the recovering men below, "One of the groups was just tied up, injury free! A pair of wire cutters was all it took to recover them!" she cheered as Eric stood up straight.

"Good! Then they'll be the ones driving us, because apparently the lookouts have all been incapacitated. Make sure you check the parameter of the temple, and then over where the lookouts were." Eric dismissed as he turned around and started to walk over to where the cars were parked.

Missy gawked at Eric as he parted ways with her, "Hey wait! Shouldn't you help?" she ran up to stop him.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on the cars." Eric turned around as he heard Missy approach his side, "And besides, I don't want to get the uniform dirty. I'm the leader, not a grunt." He narrowed his eyes as he turned his shoulder to the much smaller girl, "You should know that more than anyone."

"But I think we should talk about this at least." She continued to walk with him, ignoring his dismissive signals, "Where do you think this ambush team came from?"

Eric's eyes flared, thinking about what he should say. But before he could speak up Missy perked back up from his side. "From what I've collected from the members, there were two thugs by the lookouts, a sniper on the roof, a female assassin inside the temple and then…" she trailed off, remembering her _own _adversary, "That no good ginger jew by the entrance."

"It's obvious that we have a leak," Eric announced, certain that Missy wouldn't suspect him, "but we can't talk about this right now." he quickened his pace, "We need to leave. Gather the members and I'll meet you by the cars."

"A leak?" Missy stopped in her tracks, bewildered that Eric could possibly think that one of her men would defect, "Are you serious! I know all these guys! They wouldn't-"

"How else could this have happened Missy?" he interrupted with an agitated tone, "We need to be careful and keep our eyes and ears alert. One thing is for certain, there _is_ a traitor amongst us." he turned around to face her melodramatically.

"Oh god why… just when this group started to mean something." She fell to the ground in astonishment, "Just when you came into my life." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she stared blankly at the pavement ahead.

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Missy." He grudgingly changed directions to pull the fucktard off the ground. "This is no time for hysterics; you and I need to be the strongest people here." When he reached the slumped over girl, he angrily reached down and yanked her back up by her beaten up shirt. "Go back over there and make sure the guys know that everything went according to plan." He spoke down to her once she was on her feet. "We wrecked the place just enough to warn those motherfucking kikes about what's to come." Leaving her with some kindness, he decided to reach out and stoke her bloodied cheek, "Don't view this as a failure."

Catching his hand against her cheek, Missy looked up to him and smiled, "Right." Not giving Eric a chance to move she moved her face up as quick as lightning to give Eric a small peck on his lips, "I'll see you soon darling." She turned around, giving her beloved a quick wink before running off to the Temple.

Eric already contracted AIDS once, but now he had to worry about catching yet _another _fucking incurable disease, "yeah… see ya." He muttered rigidly. Turning around to resume walking towards the parked cars, Eric pulled a small vial of rubbing alcohol from his pocket and poured some onto his hands. Painfully rubbing it against his mouth he spit away the taste with a cry. Wiping his lips off shamefully, he swore under his breath that he should just leave her behind for the cops to cart away.

* * *

There was something off-putting about the calmness of the wind as it rushed past the faces of the German club members as they approached South Park city limits. The way it raced past their ears, creating a loudness that crashed against their ear drums, but at the same time creating a numbing sensation that almost, just almost, made everyone forget about what had just taken place.

Franz continuing to mindlessly stroke his girlfriend's hair, Ulla restlessly gripping onto her boyfriend's jacket, Kyle tirelessly staring out into the distance, Nigel continually peering into the Jeep's windshield, and Bert mechanically driving towards their final destination.

The rest of the members drifted away from their previous trances to contemplate their next move. They all realized at the same time that as soon as the first car would pull up to that Temple, word of the botched attack would be all over the morning news. This is ultimately what they wanted, but they all felt exposed to the possibility of their association of the attack.

Especially Kyle. But at that point he wasn't too worried about himself, it was his significant other. Eric wouldn't be here to defend himself. He was still with those scumbags, in that-

Kyle's eyebrow twitched, _Dear Lord, why did I let __that__ get to me?_

"You all told your parents that you'd be over my house right?" Franz spoke up after a couple minutes of contemplation, "My parents are already aware of the situation, and you can all just tell your parents that we had a German movie night or something. You've all seen Europa Europa right?"

"Yeah, Nigel and I saw it in our Holocaust to Reunification class last year…" Bert quickly flicked his turn signal to head towards Franz' house.

"Cool. Then if they ask, that's what we watched tonight." Franz quickly concluded, but then turned to the redhead who was still gazing off, "Kyle, have you seen-"

"What about Eric?" Kyle spoke up immediately, turning his head around to Franz with an extremely frantic look, as though he left something of irreplaceable value back at the Synagogue and they had to turn around immediately to retrieve it.

Franz stopped his train of thought as soon as Kyle changed the subject, focusing more on that issue. Yet the answer just wouldn't formulate in Franz's mind, they really had a problem there, "Eric's not dumb enough to actually stay in Nebraska when this whole thing is going down is he?"

"We have to contact him." Kyle responded immediately by reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

To Eric – _You're not staying there are you? You have to get back here before the first services start! We can't cover for you if you're not here!_

Send.

Kyle kept looking at his phone after the notification sprang up that his message was sent. The glow of the screen outlined his face, but after a couple seconds the screen dimmed and Kyle's features faded back into the darkness. "They'll suspect him, he's already led a group of led-astray Christians in front of my Synagogue. He might be the first person they inquire!"

"Well then you can't leave his side when he gets back. If they see how familiar you are with him then they won't be too suspicious. Especially, if you cover for him." Nigel perked up from the front.

"Yeah, why would you be friends, or even _lovers, _with someone who would destroy your temple?" Franz added as Bert turned onto his street.

"So if we out ourselves…" Kyle started to consider the pros and cons of this outcome.

"He'll stand a better chance." Franz concluded; unbuckling his seat belt as Bert pulled into his driveway.

Kyle remained silent as the rest of the members started to leave the vehicle, pondering if Franz' suggestion really was the best way out of this.

Franz jumped out of the Jeep and called up to his girlfriend, "Ulla, can you move out or do you need help?"

"Hold on." Ulla sounded up for the first time since her explosion. "I'm not going in that house until I get that number," she peered back to Kyle who was still slumped against his door.

Kyle slowly turned his head to meet with the barely stable blonde girl staring back at him with such distant eyes. As if whatever she was concerned with was much more important than their 'paltry matters'. Looking back at his cell phone he flipped it open and scrolled down to Christophe's number, "Got a pen?"

Ulla kept staring at him, but then blinked when she realized that Kyle actually responded, "What?" she blinked again, "What do I look like? An imbecile? Just tell me already!" her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she snapped her last word.

Kyle scoffed at her, eyeing her down with an irreverent glare. How dare she concern herself with her selfish needs when they were amidst all of this chaos. Skewing his eyebrows with disgust he snarled, "I'm not giving his number out loud. Get me a pen and I'll write it down for you." he snipped at her insincerely.

She picked up on his nasty ass attitude right away, and with lightning speed her hand was gripped around Kyle's delicate little throat.

Franz jumped back into the Jeep when he saw Ulla launch towards Kyle, "Ulla! What are you-" but was cut off when his girlfriend swiftly reached her other hand in front of his face, gently placing her index finger to her boyfriend's lips.

But with Kyle she wasn't so gentle. Firmly placing her thumb into Jew's trachea, Ulla brought up her middle finger up to Kyle's mouth, outlining his bluing lips as she cooed down to him, "Preoccupied huh?" she chided, a devilish smirk raced across her face as Kyle coughed beneath her, "I would be more sympathetic towards you, I would. However I have other matters to attend to now. And I'm sure Eric will be fine in the morning. As for myself? I can't be so sure. So now…"

She lowered her face down to the brim of Kyle's hat, "You're going to tell me that number, because I know you have it memorized." Tracing her mouth down the line of Kyle's nose, Ulla stared deeper into Kyle's defiant eyes as she breathed into his mouth, "_Whisper it_." She turned her head to the side, giving Kyle her ear.

Releasing the tension on the Jew's neck, she smiled in delight as Kyle whispered the 10 digit number into her receiving ear.

Turning her head when Kyle finished, Ulla smiled deviously and hummed, "Danke…" she pecked his lips lightly.

But then Kyle spit at her.

Screwing her face up in shock, Ulla recoiled and quickly wiped her face, "You fucker!" she screamed down at the Jew, but then realized that Kyle faked it.

"Like you fucking didn't deserve that. I would have given you the number anyway, but no! You had to force yourself on me like some fucking whore!" Kyle shouted as he opened his door, whipping off his lips with his forearm. "Call him. But I guarantee he'll hang up once he figures out it isn't me. He doesn't talk to just anyone you know." he hopped out, adjusting himself from Ulla's assault.

Ulla laughed to herself, but then quickly turned serious as she looked back at her boyfriend, "Take Bert and Nigel inside." She looked back at Kyle, "I'm going to need some time alone with 'FeuerTiger' here."

"Okay…" Franz shied away from the Jeep, "Come on guys… let's leave them alone."

Bert shrugged as he threw his protective cover his Jeep, "Whatever." He started to walk towards the house, but Nigel was still staring at Kyle, "Figures. Of course the _gay guy _gets that kind of attention…" he angrily muttered to himself, but then felt something slap the back of his head.

"That's why I'm not concerned. But if you don't get in the fucking house right now, _I'll kick the crap out of you_." Franz snarled as he passed the shorter boy.

"Damn," Nigel brought his hand up to soothe his head, "When did you grow some fucking balls?" he grudgingly strolled towards the house.

"Didn't you see me take out all those guys tonight? I've always had 'em." Franz combated as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys.

"Not when Ulla's wearing the pants you don't… " Bert chortled as he walked up the cement stairs, "I mean look at you taking orders from her."

"shut up Bert. You wanna say no to her?" Franz snapped as darted bullets at his largest friend.

Bert turned his head back at Ulla who was currently sitting on top of the Jeep, glaring at the redhead standing in the lawn. "…no." he admitted sheepishly.

"There ya go." Franz opened the door and all three of them walked in.

Hearing the front door click, Ulla quickly disengaged her serious face to speak into the dark, empty stratosphere looming over both her and Kyle's heads, "I'm sorry," she lowered her eyes as she focused in on a single star directly over the highest mountain in the distance, "I was honestly just trying to distract myself from what I'm going to have to do."

Kyle loosened some tension when he noticed Ulla's serious demeanor start to fade, "And what is that?"

Ulla exhaled a she aimlessly lowered her head to look at the ground beneath her dangling feet, "Face my past." She hopped down, "Own up to my responsibilities." and walked over to join Kyle in the front yard.

Kyle suddenly remembered when Ulla mumbled something about her brother from beneath him when they fought, "Right… something about your-"

"Don't talk about it." She closed her eyes as she lowered herself down next to Kyle's legs, lying back on the grass as she continued to look up into the night sky, "You don't want to know. I don't even want to think about it until I talk to Christophe."

"What does he have to do about it?" Kyle inquired further, looking down at the estranged girl with a puzzled look. Her blonde locks sprawled out on the grass in a flowing frenzy with her beret careless slopped over the side of her head as the moon reflected off the black latex, framing the curves of her body quite nicely. However Kyle didn't appreciate that kind of beauty, if anything he found it quite tacky. Like some kind of pin up calendar, it just wasn't for him. Too fake.

"Everything." She spoke up suddenly, causing Kyle to stop gawking at her and actually pay attention, "He was there before Volker died and I was sent away."

Joining Ulla on the ground, Kyle peered over and dared to press further, "_Who_ died?"

"I can't say anymore." Ulla turned her head to his direction, not looking at him, but acknowledging his presence, "But I know this, I've changed since then. I was raised differently when _they_ sent me back to Germany, to my adoptive parents. I'm nothing like _them_ anymore. I never was. I only did what I was told to do!" her voice rang out defensively, and at that point Kyle suddenly started to realize that maybe Ulla's situation was actually far worse than the chaos surrounding them.

"Ulla," he reached his hand over to her face, sympathetically batting a lock of blonde hair away from her face, "Who are you talking about?" he soothed to her as she took one of her hands to grasp Kyle's outstretched arm, "What happened?"

Closing her slightly, she tearfully looked towards the sky as Kyle stroked her face in attempt to calm her, "My adoptive parents only mentioned that I had training in Argentina, where I obtained my fighting skills. But they never said _why _I knew how to kill. And now… I know. I remember everything." she spoke softly.

"Argentina?" Kyle's eyes flashed in recognition as he remembered the story Christophe told him back in the cave.

"_Because ze killer __was__ a German, and during my 6th month stay in Argentina she was able tzu teach me ze language…_

_She was lonely, and wanted a playmate._"

"You're the girl." Kyle called out in horror, recoiling his hand as he sat up straight, "You're the girl Christophe was talking about!" he looked down at her in aghast, his eyes pleading with her to tell him otherwise.

But Ulla did the opposite, and once Kyle mentioned Christophe's recognition of her, she actually looked at him with hopefulness, "He… he remembers me?" she called out to the redhead above her, desperate for more answers.

Kyle didn't expect this kind of response, if anything he was so flabbergasted over this unlikely connection that he started to think that she had to have been pulling his leg by this point. But as Ulla looked into his eyes with such determination, reality sunk in as Kyle realized that she probably was in fact that girl Christophe was talking about. "You killed people!" he called out to her, remembering Christophe's testimonial, "A whole village!" he felt himself tense as the severity of her actions started to wear at his core.

"No," she shook her head violently as she turned onto her side. Bringing her knees into her chest she continued to rant, "no I… I didn't want to! They told me they were going to kill us… **I didn't know**!" she yelled her eyes flashing in unbridled terror.

"Ulla!" Kyle suddenly regretted his previous shouting as he turned around to placate the trembling girl, "Who are _**they**_?"

But as he moved to cradle Ulla into his lap, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

Realizing who that must be, Kyle immediately switched programs to tune in on the situation at hand. Leaving Ulla to battle her own demons, Kyle brought out his phone to check the screen.

Eric was actually _calling _him.

Feeing his heart sink to his stomach, Kyle flipped open his phone hastily, "Eric…"

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing Eric decided to say. Over any and all questions he may have had about the medal, Kyle was still number one on his list of priorities.

He could hear Kyle sigh in relief on the other side of the line, "I'd be a lot better if you were here. You can't stay there. You have to get home."

Eric looked back towards the temple, at the members helping each other get back to the cars, "They're all getting to their cars now. I'm actually by myself right now, but I won't be for long. I might be able to weasel my way out of going with them if I can convince Missy to take over from here."

There was a pause at the end of Kyle's line, "Who?"

"Don't worry about it." Eric replied hastily, reaching out to the car that brought him to the site, "Listen. We don't have much time. If I'm able to get out of it I will, I understand how important it is for me to get back home. The hate group knows not to talk. But that doesn't mean that the cops won't suspect me." He sighed nervously; looking around to see if he was in fact alone, "You're going to have to come get me though." he opened the car door and retrieved a single bag.

"I have to go back?" Kyle responded frantically.

"I can't just walk home!" Eric growled, slamming the door shut, "I can't be seen in _this_! Thankfully I have everything I brought with me. You need to come back here and pick me up."

"Eric…" he could tell how reluctant Kyle was about this, "We can't-"

"Risk it!" Eric wouldn't have any of that though, "It's more of a risk for you _not _to." Suddenly he could hear some of the member's voices growing closer, "Someone's calling for me." He lied, "Listen, I'm going to call you back in about 15 minutes or so. Be ready to GTF over here."

"Right." Kyle responded lightly, but then Eric suddenly heard Missy's cheerful voice sound from end of the cars and he knew he had to hang up… "Eric I…" Click. He didn't hear Kyle's last words as looked up to see Missy run over to him.

"They're all coming over! Some of their legs are busted pretty bad but no broken bones…" Missy reported to him as she swung up to wrap her arms around Eric's gut.

"Good." He responded orderly, reaching down to remove Missy from his torso, "I'm glad they're all recovered. But I need to ask something of you. Something very important." He sung down to her, sugarcoating his voice to her get buttered up.

It was working; Missy looked up to him hopefully as she folded her hands into her chest, "Oh! And what might that be?"

"I need you to take over." Eric spoke down to her, Missy's face immediately sunk, "I can't go back with you all, I need to get home so that I can cover my tracks." He looked over to the members approaching in on them, "They won't suspect any of you individually, but I have some history with this place and I need to solidify an alibi." He peering back down at Missy, his expression was as grave as stone.

"What?" she spoke up to him incredulously, "You're not coming home?" she breathing quickened as her nerves rose, "But the troops need you! They need to know if-"

"That's where you come in Missy." Eric tightened her grip around her shoulders as he instructed her calmly but firmly, "Tell them what I told you. That this was a victory, and that the next phase is where we'll really show 'em." He smiled a knowing smile, indicating their knowledge of what was yet to come.

But Missy was still perturbed, "But what about the leak?"

"Just keep your eyes and ears open." He took his hands off her as he threw his bag over his shoulder, "Something tells me that it's not one of the members, but maybe one of the contributors." He reached up to secure his cap onto his head.

"Right. That would make sense." She eyed Eric up and down; his uniform was still as pristine as from when the attack began, "They were weary of this to begin with." She thought out loud as she carried her eyes up to Eric's cap, the silver skull reflecting off the moonlight.

"Tell that to Howard." He moved to pass Missy, "And also tell him that I'm not going to be able to visit until everything gets cleared."

"But I don't know when that might happen!" she quickly turned around once she noticed that Eric was actually leaving.

"Listen Missy," he stopped in his tracks, his voice lost his patience and was starting to sound irritated, "We can always communicate through Skype. We're going to have to for Yom Kippur. It's not that I don't want to be there, it's that I can't be. I have to save face for the cops who might visit me." turning around to face Missy who was still looking up at him like some sort of deity, he lowered his eyelids and delivered the punch line, "I'm protecting you all by not being there."

Bingo. "Oh god Eric." Missy swooned, leaning into him as she nestled her face into Eric's jacket, "I don't know how long I'll last. Tonight's been amazing. I understand why you can't come home with us, but please. Come back soon. You don't know how much you mean to me." She gripped onto his arms, starting to tear as Eric sighed grudgingly from overhead. She had to make this quick, he just _had _to know.

Lifting her face out of Eric's dark and musty uniform, Missy peered into Eric's hollow eyes and whispered, "I love you." She closed her eyes and brought her face up to deliver a _real _kiss to her beloved.

Eric was rendered petrified by her statement, and even worse was that she was actually _kissing_ him. So not only was he paralyzed, but he was _horrified_ because the tramp's lips were actually _on_ him! Resting on him, as though she expected him to respond. But should he? He was leaving her for a while, and if he just left her without doing anything she might be really dismayed by it. He needed her loyalty, especially now that he was essentially abandoning the group for nine days.

He didn't know how he convinced himself, but Eric actually felt himself close his eyes and open his mouth to invite Missy's tongue into his mouth.

She didn't know what the fuck she was doing. His mouth was essentially being raped by her tongue, and he was just taking it, not even moving his to reciprocate anything. The worst part was how passionate she was about it; she was really into this… as if she had been waiting to do this her whole life. Like… her first time.

Oh god this was it wasn't it. He was her first kiss, how incredibly nauseating. Why was Eric always subject to violent first kisses? His first kiss with Wendy was just as intrusive, albeit completely welcomed. But this, this wasn't just intrusive. This was invasive. And he couldn't' stand it any longer.

Pulling away he departed with a final, "Make me proud." He spoke those words with no emotion, but with just enough spirit to render her speechless.

And it did. Turning around, he left Missy in front of the car, knowing full well that she was still looking at him with that enamored stare.

Once Eric was far enough away from the cars, hearing their engines roaring as they sped away from the site, he took the bottle of rubbing alcohol from his pocket, hurriedly unscrewed the cap, and took in a huge mouthful of it.

It fucking stung. But he had to get that fucking taste out of his mouth. God fucking knows what Missy put in that fucking mouth of hers. Feeling the alcohol sear his mouth actually calmed him, because with every wave of pain came the realization that those hick germs were dying. And judging by the amount of pain he was feeling, he could tell there was _a lot of it._

Spitting it out, he exhaled raggedly as he placed the cap back onto it and tucked it in his pocket, brushing his cell phone in the process.

Still squinting from the pain, Eric brought the phone out in front of his face to speed dial Kyle's number. Carrying it to his ear he listened on as the dial tone rang for a couple of times, and then Kyle picked up, "How'd it go."

"Get over here, ::cough:: they're all gone and I can't be seen like this." He choked out, obviously struggling with his aching mouth.

Kyle noticed his strained voice and grew concerned, "What did they do to you?"

"Not so much as 'they', as _she_. But don't worry, I'm okay now. Just get your hot Jew ass over here so I can get my mind off of it…" _and so I can get my hands on that God damned Medal_ he rubbed his cheek with his other hand, trying to soothe the pain.

He could tell Kyle was quite perturbed, "um, okay. We might be a bit."

"Well then get going!" Eric barked impatiently, his voice echoing off of the vandalized Synagogue as he whisked past it.

"Fine! See you soon." Kyle snapped at the other end, hanging up his phone and roughly placing it in his pocket. "Ulla," he shook the girl crouched below him, "We need to pick up Eric. We need to leave like, now!"

"I can't see him like that again though…" she croaked from the ground, still dazed from her panic attack, "not in that thing. I can't handle it."

Kyle grit his teeth, he had his own issues with the uniform, but that couldn't stop them from carrying on, "Look Ulla." He gently lifted up the blonde's face so that she could face him, "I was just as devastated from _it_ as you were, but I can't let some stupid outfit stop me from carrying on with this mission. We're not done yet, there's still a member out there that needs our help!"

Ulla bat Kyle's hand out from underneath her face as she cried, "But he looks too real! Didn't you see his eyes in that thing?" her eyes grew as the image resurfaced in her head, "He was archaic looking, almost out of the past!"

Kyle closed his eyes tightly, trying to block the image from his mind, "That doesn't matter now! Think about the person underneath, _he's _not a Nazi. He's…" he flashed his open, taking in what he was about to say, "He's my _lover_. And we need to go get him."

"I guess." She calmly shifted herself so that she could get to her feet, "But let's not get the other members. Bert told me where he keeps his spare key, let's just go together. You and me." She turned around and paced over to the Jeep.

"But wait! You don't have a driver's license!" Kyle called out, running over to the car and hopping into the middle seat.

"They can't pull you over if you're not doing anything wrong. Come on. Let's go." She pulled the cover off of the Jeep in one tug and climbed in the driver's seat, fishing in between the cushions for the spare key.

"For God sakes don't speed, but get there quickly." Kyle fastened his seat belt and tugged on it for good measure.

* * *

Ulla was surprisingly a good driver; Kyle didn't even have to tell her how to get there because she apparently had it memorized. There were hardly any cars on the road in the first place, so even when she forgot a turn signal or changed lanes sporadically, it wasn't like there was anyone there to spot her.

"You and I have our own reasons for wanting Eric to change you know." she unexpectedly called out from the front seat.

"I know." Kyle decided not to go into it, so instead he turned his head and stared to the road, "I hate how helpless _it_ made me feel. I felt violated, as if Eric hasn't really changed… like he's been trying to do me in all this time."

"Well, you don't need to worry about _that_." Ulla reassured, "I can tell you right now, that is something he would _never_ do."

"Yeah, and normally I would believe you. But ever since I first laid eyes on that thing, I've been having _nightmares_." Kyle sunk into his seat, recalling the vision that had been plaguing him for days, "Horrible nightmares that stemmed from this vision I had when I was alone in the woods."

Ulla kept listening, "What kind of nightmares."

"The vision was more real than any of the nightmares that followed." Kyle's voice sounded from the back as Ulla paid attention to the road.

"He was standing in front of me in that thing, talking down to me as if I was some animal." Kyle looked to his hands as his voice trembled, "And then…we're in 1942… and I'm a prisoner, and he's a guard." His breathing started to quicken as the vision replayed in his head, "and he shot me. And all I can see is the blood, the armband… and then his gun."

Ulla swallowed a lump in her throat, her hands shaking on the steering wheel.

"He aims for my head," Kyle continued, his eyes widening in terror, "and then I hear him say 'everything would have been okay if you would have just, _submitted_'."

Ulla remained silent, looking on as she exited the highway.

"And then he finally shoots me." Kyle's hands fell to the seat, finishing his vision as he looked around to identify where they were now.

For a couple seconds Ulla let Kyle's vision sink in, but then responded, "It had a similar effect on me. It brought back painful memories that I had previously believed were _just _visions, but now I know differently. And, even though I know Eric has no intention of harming us like that… I still can't bear to see him in that thing."

Kyle was still shaking from bringing up that image, "That's what I'm afraid of.'" He turned his face to Ulla, collecting himself as he assured, "He's probably not trying to harm you… but as for me. I'm not so sure." He tearfully looked down to his seat.

But Ulla couldn't believe he just said that, with doubtful eyes she looked into her rearview mirror back at the depressed Jew, "How could you say that? Do you know how much you mean to him?"

Kyle closed his eyes slightly, two tears streamed down his face, "He told me that he's doing all this for me, and that he wouldn't do it for anyone else on Earth." He sniffed back to control his sobbing, "But then I remember his _fascination_ with _it_, and the fact that he's targeted me for so many years." Wiping his face with his arm, Kyle finished his worries by crying out, "It's just hard to swallow the fact that he's suddenly 'changed'. Especially when he's wearing something like _that_, and looking at me with such… _hatred_." The last word chilled his bones.

"_Hatred_?" Ulla called out confusedly from the front.

"You said it yourself, his _eyes_." Kyle's sorrowful demeanor changed to shock as he shot a glance back up at the blonde, "Before I ran up the stairs, before you passed out, he was actually _talking_ to me, saying the most wonderful things to me, and I actually looked up at him, and his eyes looked so loving! I didn't even _notice_ the uniform! But then, as I ran up the stairs and looked back down at him, he changed. He was looking at me as though I was some rodent. Some pest that he needed to -" Kyle stopped, daring not to say the next word that came to mind.

Ulla closed her eyes shamefully, knowing which word he was going to use, but just couldn't say out loud. She took it upon herself to finish his sentence, "Exterminate?"

Kyle closed his eyes, blocking out the memory as best as he could. But that ghastly stare was etched into his mind. Seared into his brain like the feel of the blood, redness of the armband, and the sheen of the gun. Opening his eyes again, regretfully realizing that yet another feature was now associated with that vision, Kyle muttered half to himself. "I never want to see him look at me like that ever again."

"Well we need to prepare ourselves." Ulla tried to change the subject, gathering some strength for what she was about to face yet again, "Because in one turn we're on the road that your synagogue is on."

"Don't pull up to it." Kyle requested, also preparing him for the inevitable, "I don't want to see it vandalized again."

"We might spot him beforehand." She hopefully sounded from up front, looking around to see if she was in fact right.

"Are we going to be okay?" Kyle called from the back, rubbing his eyes to clear them of any and all tears.

"Of course." Ulla gulped down some of her own uncertainty, straightening her back as she took a deep breath, "I just need to face my demons, and you need to remember why Eric's even wearing that thing to begin with."

"You don't think it's because of his fascination?" Kyle asked doubtfully.

"No." she lied, knowing that at this point in time it was unfortunately somewhat true. But what wasn't a lie was her next statement, "Loving you has proved to me that Eric is no _Nazi_."

"Loving me." Kyle scoffed, looking out towards the trail in the distance, "You seem so confident that that's the case."

"You don't think he loves you?" Ulla perked up as she turned the wheel into a wide turn.

Kyle had danced around the subject with Eric that one time during tutoring hour. But noticing Eric's reluctance, Kyle dared not to ponder more over it. But then again, it's not like he didn't want to know "I… I think he does." He reasoned with himself, "It would certainly answer a lot of questions." He laughed a sad laugh, "but I know he'd never say it to my face."

"Eric doesn't seem like the type of person to reveal a lot of his inner emotions." Ulla glanced up into the rear view mirror to see how Kyle was looking.

"Unless their rage filled." Kyle laughed a more believable laugh. He was doing okay.

Ulla smiled genuinely, "You're going to have to lead by example."

Kyle smiled as well, looking up at the stars as he repeated, "Good responses get good rewards."

Ulla looked back to the road "Something like that…wait." Her eyes flashed open as she slammed the break, "There he is."

Both Ulla and Kyle's hearts dropped as they collected themselves and peered into the distance. They could both see Eric's shadowy figure approach them from this distance. He was walking the edge of the road straight towards them. Like a fucking ghost in some amateur video. You want to keep watching, but the uneasiness of it still makes you want to bring up your hands to cover your eyes.

"Does he see us?" Kyle whispered to Ulla, still frozen in her seat.

"The headlights are on, he has to see us!" she wheezed out of her clamped throat.

Kyle's phone started to vibrate, he cautiously looked up at the blonde before answering, "Hello?" he nervously croaked, as though they were in some horror film.

"Please tell me that's you." Eric sounded from the other side of the line.

"Yeah..." Kyle breathed out, looking at Ulla as though they were about to face a zombie Invasion. Dead Snow.

"Thank God." Eric replied. Kyle could hear Ulla grip onto the steering wheel even tighter. They both remained silent as they watched the black dot move closer to the Jeep.

Then all of a sudden Eric's voice sounded from the phone again, "Well don't just stand there! We need to get out of here!"

"He wants us to move forward!" Kyle rasped to Ulla, the hair standing up on the back of both of their necks.

"I don't… should we?" she yelped back to him, suddenly losing all of the confidence she mustered up previously.

Kyle shifted out to see how far away Eric was; he was a good football-field-length away from them, not to close but not too far away. He opened his mouth to tell Ulla to stay, but then something shimmered at him. He thought it was a star for a second, but then as he looked up it disappeared. Weirded out, he looked back down, but then it came back. Not moving his head but looking up with eyes, Kyle noticed that it was coming from the rear view mirror. It was reflecting his hat, the Medal.

Kyle flashed his eyes open. He completely forgot about it! Is that what Eric was looking at? All this time? He had to of noticed it tonight. A devious smile crept across Kyle's face, "Come on." He gripped onto Ulla's shoulder, "We can do this." He assured her, knowing full well that he was ready for this.

Ulla turned her head around to face Kyle. His cynical smile caught her off guard, as though he had some kind of ace up his sleeve. But somehow, this comforted her, and she suddenly found the strength to smile back and say, "Right." She lifted her foot off of the break and carried it to the gas.

Eric had no fucking clue why they were stopped. Did they see something he didn't? He certainly hoped not. He just wanted to get home. He was so happy that he didn't have to go back to Nebraska, but just as he finished that thought, the lights started to grow closer. "Fucking Christ, about time." He said to himself, the Jeep crawling closer to him as he picked up speed.

When they were at speaking distance Eric called from the ground, "Let's get the fuck out of-"

But then when he looked into the Jeep, he realized it was just Ulla and Kyle. And they looked _pissed._

Eric's head jolted back, "What?" he inquired, "It's not my fault you had to come back. You were the ones who warned me! And for a good reason too!" he took a step towards the car and gripped the door handle.

But as he took a step forward, they both shifted away from him, and at that point he knew something other than the trip was bothering them.

"What?" he called out again while opening the door, overlooking his uniform to find if there was some kind of blood patch or knife sticking out of him, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Kyle gasped audibly and turned his head away while closing his eyes, "Never mind, just get in the fucking Jeep." Ulla shifted gears as Eric bewilderedly stepped into his seat. Their silence befuddled him as he fastened his seat belt.

Growing irritated as Ulla turned the Jeep around, Eric started to talk to himself in a mocking tone, "I'm so glad you're not hurt Eric! After directing such a large scale attack, I'm glad that everything worked out in our favor!"

Still no answer, so he responded for himself, "No problem guys. I'm glad you're all okay too, what a night! Let's just go home and sleep it off." He concluded as he looked around to see if either one of them budged. Nope.

Eric scoffed, "God damn it what's up with you guys? Did I miss something? Did someone get hurt?"

Kyle turned his head back to his estranged lover, his arm resting on the side of the door which cradled his slumped head. He was definitely not amused, "Don't expect us to be so cheerful when you walk up to us wearing _that _thing."

All of a sudden everything made sense, and if anything Eric actually felt relieved, "Oh that's all?" he puffed amusedly, "For god sakes guys grow up. It's just for show." He crossed his eyes and playfully lifted his boot up onto one of Kyle's legs. But the Jew just let it sit there and didn't shove it off or anything. Eric's playful expression waned.

"Doesn't make it any more acceptable." Ulla replied from the front, noticing Kyle's reluctance to respond.

"What? You think I wanna wear this thing?" he pulled at his armband in jest.

At that point, both Ulla and Kyle glared to him as though he just said 'No thanks, I already ate'.

Eric sighed when he realized that it would take more than his mischievous charm to weasel his way out of this one, "Alright alright, I'm going to change out of it when we get back, but until then just put up with it okay?" he tried to reason.

"We don't _have_ to put up with anything." Kyle whipped his head around so that he was looking straight at the larger boy, at that point Eric could see his Medal as clear as day.

He couldn't help but stare at it. It was at reaching distance, but Eric knew he couldn't just grab it. Kyle was mad enough at him; he didn't need to make matters worse. But, it _enraged_ him! Here he was, in his whole uniform, and the one part to finish it was about five feet in front of him. His apologetic disposition quickly turned to underlying rage.

Kyle immediately sensed the change in Eric's attitude, especially when those eyes returned and… holy fuck the Nazi from his vision was sitting five feet away from him.

He gripped onto his seat, feeling the sudden sense of helplessness that he experienced not an hour ago. But then he noticed that Eric wasn't look at _him, _he was looking… at his _hat_.

Kyle suddenly felt all of his anxiety flood out of his body, and in it's place felt an overwhelming sense of pride.

Smiling deviously, Kyle stretched his hands up in the air and faked yawned, "Besides! It's pathetic that you need to rely on an _outfit_ to make you feel _that _much more intimidating", he reached up to lift his white cap off of his head.

Seeing Kyle's attitude change from horrified to smug signaled to Eric that the Jew knew _exactly _what he had in his possession.

Looking down at his cap, Kyle fingered the medal ever so lightly, "I personally find it tacky, overused and…" he cracked an evil grin as he held his cap over the road.

Eric's eyes widened in horror.

"Unnecessary."

"DON'T!" Eric shouted as he frantically crawled over to Kyle's seat, desperately reaching out to retrieve his precious Medal.

"Finders Keepers Eric. I can do whatever I please with this thing, _and I already have."_ He cruelly joked at the outstretched boy reaching out in front of him.

"You fucking bastard!" Eric struggled with his seat belt, "You don't know what that Medal means to me! You don't know how much it's worth!" he finally got it undone.

"It's not even yours to begin with Eric." Kyle held him back with his leg while continuing to hold his cap over the side of the car, "That whole uniform isn't even yours. And I _do_ know it's worth, you told me when you were looking for it, remember?" he perked his eyebrow sadistically.

"You had it all along!" Eric yelled down at him, his irises reflected his disbelief and anger in one congealed black void, "And here I thought your lecherous mentor stole it from me and gave it to you to piss me off! But no! You _stole _it!" he lurched out even further, but Kyle was able to shift his hand away from him.

"_Found_ it." The red head corrected, "It fell from your coat the night you took me out." Then in a sing-song voice Kyle chided, "I was going to give it back to you, but then I took a closer look at it and decided that I really shouldn't."

"**and pray tell, why didn't you**?" Eric growled at him, turning his attention away from the hat and back towards the smug looking Jew.

"Because _I _thought you were above such trivialities." Kyle yelled back down to the scrambling brunette, the Jew's eyes turned grave, "But looking at you now, desperately leaning over me to retrieve this hunk of metal that I've desecrated over and over again, maybe I was wrong." He threateningly lowered the hat closer to the speeding asphalt.

Eric's eyes flashed in horror yet again as he climbed onto the Jew's lap in desperation, "**Whatever my reasons are for wanting this medal have nothing to do with you!" **he yelled, reaching down to grab at Kyle's arm, **"Give it back! If anything it doesn't belong to **_**you**_!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and started to pry Eric off of him, "If I'm giving it to anyone, I'm giving it back to Franz. But I _wouldn't_." he finally managed to get Eric to stop grabbing at his arm to look at him. Feeling Eric's icy cold death glare from above, Kyle combated by staring up at him with his own murderous stare, "And I know for a fact that I'm not giving it to you. From the way you're acting, I wouldn't be surprised if is the most treasured trinket out of all of your little decorations." Kyle reached out his other hand to grab at the aged black fabric. Its unforgiving stiffness scraped against his skin but for once, Kyle actually felt like he could take on that hellish garb.

Eric felt Kyle's hand grip onto his jacket, but knew full well that Kyle understood its history, "That's because _it is_ you dip shit, you know who it came from!" If anything, staring down at Kyle while the Jew was griping onto him so defiantly was actually a sight to behold. But one look at his endangered Medal and Eric was thrown off _that_ joyride.

Peering over to the outreached cap, Kyle slowly brought it back into the car to take a closer look at it. Eric was still looming over him, but surprisingly didn't reach out to grab it. "Hitler only gave out one of these, and it was to Göring himself. But you told me it's a copy." Kyle reiterated with his cap still in his hand, looking back towards the crazed boy.

Moving ever-so-gently so that Kyle wouldn't take it away, Eric slowly reached out one of his hands to turn the white cap around so that his Medal could face him, "A copy made by _him_." The platinum gleamed dully, he could _touch _it.

But then Kyle defensively brought the cap closer to his chest, "There's no way I'm giving this back to you." He repeated, glaring up at Eric who was still crouched over him.

At that point Eric almost lost it, "**And why not**!" He screamed down at Kyle.

"Because of the way you're acting about it!" Kyle fought back, not giving in. No matter _how _frightening Eric looked as he loomed over him like that, Kyle wasn't going down without a fight, "You're freaking me out!" he shamefully admitted, sinking into his chair as he clutched onto his hat for support, "You told me the only reason you decided to wear that uniform is because you wanted to show those Neo Nazi's who they were dealing with right?" he cried out, still trying to pull together a _somewhat _angry look without looking too petrified.

"Right!" Eric called out, not realizing how frightened Kyle was getting.

"You don't need this then!" Kyle reasoned, closing his eyes to block the image, "You're terrifying enough as it is in that thing." He choked.

Eric's eyes narrowed, "You just called me pathetic because I had to rely on it."

"Well you are!" Kyle yelled back.

"Well then why are you wearing _that thing_?" Eric flicked the part of the cap that was poking out of Kyle's hand.

"Because…" Kyle clutched onto it tighter, his eyes till remained closed, "it reminds me of how ridiculous they all are. It' just a medal."

"Exactly! You don't need it _either_." Eric seethed, but then suddenly realized that his Jew was retreating. Using this opportunity, Eric snaked his hand to the corner of the hat he previous flicked.

"No, you're proving to me right now that this thing is pretty effective in pissing you all off." Kyle responded, breathing heavily as he prepared himself for yet another panic attack.

"Oh so _that's_ why you're wearing it." Eric teased sadistically from above, then suddenly grabbed a hold of Kyle's hat, causing his Jew to fling his eyes open in horror, "**You wanna piss ****us**** off**-"

"_**US**_?" Kyle thrashed away, causing Eric's hand to slip off the hat, staring horrified daggered into his estranged lover's cold eyes, "**Whose side are you on, Eric**?" with his other hand Kyle mustered up all of his energy to shove the larger boy back down onto the other side of the Jeep.

The intensity of Kyle's shove sent a sudden message to Eric that this wasn't just an argument anymore, that he definitely crossed a line that may or may not have fucked everything up for him. Eric gathered himself and looked back towards his Jew. Fuck, Kyle was crying; hunched over in a ball and crying into that hat. Eric caused this. Pursing his lips in regret, the brunette reflected on all those times when he dreamed about making Kyle cry like this. But as Eric silently watched on as Kyle sobbed his aching heart out, he honestly never felt worse in his life.

"Hey." Eric called out, not knowing a damn word to say otherwise.

Kyle didn't look up, just continued to sob into the white hat. His tears staining the white fabric, causing a patch of it to turn gray.

Eric desperately turned to Ulla for help, but she'd be damned to look back at him.

Realizing he was all on his own, Eric nervously reached out his hand to lay it on Kyle's shaking shoulder, "Li..Liebchen?"

Kyle coldly swatted Eric's hand away, not even playfully. He _really_ didn't want anything to do with him.

Eric fucked up. Eric fucked up badly. He angrily stared at the fucking armband on his arm. Why the fuck did it mean so much for him to become a real fucking Nazi anyway? It's not like he was one. He wasn't even fucking close! Would a Nazi save an entire Jewish family from certain death? Would a Nazi help a class of minority students pass a whole grade? Would a Nazi sacrifice everything he ever believed about himself in order to save the life of one crazy Jewish kid?

A Jewish kid that he happened to be helplessly in love with?

Eric felt himself shiver; He was less of a Nazi than all of those bastards back in Nebraska.

He closed his eyes in disbelief. All of his life he wanted to be one of them. One of those flawless, beautiful, ironed out pin up boys that the Nazi's used to promote their regime. But looking at himself now, he knew better. Not only was he _not_ like one of those pin-up boys, but on top of that, those pin-up boys would probably shoot someone like him down mercilessly in some back alley after realizing that not only was Eric a _faggot_, but a faggot in love with a fucking _Jew_.

"_Kyle_." Eric cried out desperately, his own tears running down his face as he pleadingly stared down at the shaking mass of flesh in front of him. Kyle stopped shaking once he heard the way Eric said his name. _He couldn't be_.

The red head slowly turned around to see for himself if Eric was actually doing what he thought he was doing.

He was. Eric was actually _crying_. _In front of him_.

Eric smiled weakly once he saw Kyle emerge from his seat, "I fucked up." He croaked, shaking his head slowly as he reiterated "I fucked up big time."

Kyle's breathing returned to normal as he listened on intently to what Eric had to say, absolutely shocked by this outcome.

"I'm not one of them." He finally admitted, looking down towards his seat in shame, "I never was, and I never will be. I don't know why I felt so comforted with the knowledge that I could have been one of them, but realizing now what I could have lost if I _did _become one of them, none of it would have been worth it. All of this. This uniform, the propaganda in my room, the speeches, the wet dreams, it was all a **lie**." He shouted, his body quivering over the seat as more tears spilled down his face. But as he carefully glanced back up at Kyle, his eyes weren't hollow anymore. They were alive again, filled with tears but alive in their mahogany splendor. Smiling again Eric finished, "A lie I fabricated to cover up how I really felt… about _you_."

Kyle's tears immediately dried up, his heart started to pump faster as he finally caught sight of Eric's beautiful eyes once again. Sitting back up while carelessly dropping his cap to the floor, Kyle leaned forward and desperately cupped Eric's tear stained face.

But Eric wasn't _quite_ finished. Reaching up to hold Kyle's arms in place he continued, "I never thought in a million years that I could have you to myself. And to cope with that knowledge I started to hate you, hate you more than anything I have ever hated in my entire life." He gripped Kyle's arms even harder, but Kyle didn't falter, he just continued to stare deeply into Eric's warmly colored eyes, "It was just convenient that my uncle had opened me up to the world of anti-Semitism. I used that as an excuse to ground that hatred. I was _consumed_. The more obsessed I was with you the more obsessed I was with _it. _It was reciprocal."

Kyle just smiled, it was weak, but beautiful none the less, and at that point Eric knew that he had to say it.

"And now look at us. I'm wearing a _real _Nazi uniform, alongside a bunch of skin heads desecrating your temple, and grabbing at a medal once owned by _Göring_ that you've confiscated from me." Eric shook his head while keeping his warm gaze, "Look at how consumed I am with all of it! But it's all just a façade. I mean, now that I _have_ you…" he gently rested his head against Kyle's forehead, his black cap fluttering off to join the white one on the floor, "I realize I don't need this racist crap to substitute _it_ anymore."

"_It_?" Kyle finally pointed out, desperate to finally fucking hear the words.

Eric couldn't dodge the subject any longer. Looking into Kyle's brilliant green eyes he lowered his own and spoke softly, "Kyle, I…" he stumbled.

"It's okay…" Kyle softly nudged, bringing Eric closer to him as they joined at the middle seat.

"Now that I _have_ you, I don't need to hide it anymore. I never _hated_ you. I just relied on hatred because it's just as strong as an emotion,"

"Eric… what is _it_?" Kyle pleaded, closing his eyes as he nuzzled against Eric's forehead even more.

Eric closed his eyes, but then opened them back up in magnificent determination as he took his hand and caressed Kyle's cheek, coaxing his beloved to open his eyes as well. Eric wanted Kyle to look at him as he finally delivered his sentence.

Flashing his eyes back open, Kyle's heart stopped as Eric's eyes shown down onto his, "Love." He finally admitted, "Kyle, I love you more than you could ever possibly comprehend."

It felt good. Releasing those words, revealing that secret after so many long years of keeping it hidden, telling it to Kyle's face; Eric felt a huge weight lifted from him as he continued to stare down at his Jew below him.

Kyle didn't know what to do. He wanted to hear it, _God_ he did. But he never expected to hear it so soon. Should he tell Eric that he loved him too? Was that even true? Kyle wasn't sure, it was all too much. A moment ago he was sobbing his heart out over Eric's _reluctance_, and now he felt like sobbing his heart out over Eric's _indulgence_.

Eric could tell that what had just taken place was probably more than Kyle could process at that time. So to ease the transaction Eric lowered his head slightly and gently took Kyle's trembling lips into his own. He didn't want to put too much intensity behind it, so he started out but just lightly pecking at the red heads moistened lips; not using any tongue and certainly no teeth. Kyle didn't respond at first, still trying to piece together how he really felt about Eric's admission. But Kyle knew that it probably took more emotional strength than Eric ever had to muster before in his_ life_ to actually say that to him. Remembering what Ulla told him about leading by example, and Eric's own words 'Good responses get good rewards', Kyle in turn leaned forward and reciprocated the kiss with equal gentility. Closing his eyes and bringing Eric even closer to him, Kyle knew that this little kiss probably had the most passion behind it than any of their other kisses to date. Maybe even the most passionate kiss Kyle ever had in his _life_.

Taking the initiative, Eric lifted his head up and simply cradled Kyle into his chest, "Don't think about it too much, you probably already knew all of this."

Kyle did. He had a feeling that this was the case ever since Eric held him below the stars that night after the movies. But hearing it, and now _knowing _it, was just so much. He felt like the kid who would normally ordered a medium sized ice cream, but then asked for a large just because he wanted _more, _but then couldn't finish it once he got full. What was Kyle going to do with the leftover ice cream? Throw it away? Give it to someone else? Or finish it because he asked for it?

Looking up at Eric, hearing the faint sound of the larger boy's heart through the stiff fabric, Kyle knew that he had to own up to the responsibility. Eric really poured his heart out onto him, and Kyle could tell that he was scared to death now that it was all out in the open. He knew he needed to say something, Eric looked absolutely fucking vulnerable, and not in the good way. More in the, 'I wish I had a blanket to cover you', sort of way.

"Thank you." Kyle decided to say, looking back towards the ground as he felt Eric's body lose some tension.

"So you're not freaked?" Eric added, randomly realizing that Ulla just turned onto the Karmichael's driveway.

His Jew smiled, "No, quite the opposite." His eyes suddenly caught sight of the armband resting right in front of his face. Furrowing his eyebrows in determination, Kyle stealthily started to slide his hand up Eric's left arm.

"I'm glad." Eric replied contently, but then teased, "But don't get used to it. Lord knows I'm not one for that touchy feely crap." He laughed slightly, watching on as Ulla put the car in park.

"I know." Kyle's hand reached the red fabric, and then instantly gripped it tightly.

Feeling the sudden constriction, Eric quickly looked down to see what Kyle was doing, but before he could turn his head the red head moved his leg to straddle his waist. The air escaped Eric's lungs as his Jew instantaneously moved in front of his face and whispered into his parted mouth, "Neither am I."

Just as Eric forcefully thrust his tongue inside the red head's hot mouth, Kyle ripped off the brunette's crinkled blood red armband.

"Dear Lord, why do I always have to be the one to ruin it for you guys?" Ulla sounded from the front as she looked into the rear view mirror. Neither of them budged as they resumed their tongue wrestling.

Sighing in amusement, she chirped, "You know what? Stay out here. I don't give a fuck. But I wouldn't be out here long in that thing Eric." Ulla cautioned, opening the door and tucking the key back into the cushion.

Before she closed the door on the two, she caught sight of Eric flipping her off.

Puffing out a laugh she shook her head, "Love you too…" she slammed the door.

With every step Ulla took towards the house, she slowly starting to sink back into the cold reality of her current situation. While Eric and Kyle's little love session was a nice distraction from her current plight, Ulla understood that as soon as everyone was nestled into their sheets, her real battle began.

But she didn't need to sneak in like she thought she had to, her boyfriend was actually waiting for her at the door. "Ulla what's going on? Where do you go?" he called out to her softly. She was about to reply, but then a voice came out from behind her.

"Picking his sorry ass up…" It was Kyle. They had apparently left the Jeep and passed Ulla on her way up the stoop. Their hands were linked and they both looked pretty _bothered_.

Both Franz and Ulla looked up towards the other two teens as they entered the house. Franz hadn't had the chance to see Eric yet, but as the larger boy approached the light coming from the opened door, the color and style of the uniform materialized and Franz suddenly realized just what Eric was wearing.

"_For god sakes Eric!" _Franz seethed as he let go of the door,_ "What the hell are you wearing!"_

Placing his cap back onto his head, Eric held the door back open for Kyle while looking back at Franz, "_Your grandfather's uniform."_

Kyle looked back at his lover in horror, but Eric just smiled back at him coyly.

Franz honestly took it as a bad joke, "_You son of a bitch that's not funny. Honestly, where the fuck did you get that? And more importantly, why are you wearing it?"_ he turned to stop Eric from entering his house, but was stopped when Ulla reached her hand out to gently touch his shoulder, "_Don't worry about it Franz, it's just for show_."

"_Still! I don't want him in my house wearing that thing_." He continued to look on as Kyle and Eric entered his house. "Come on, you need sleep." Ulla pushed Franz inside, remaining outside for a minute longer. Franz was about to ask her why she wasn't coming in, but as he turned around to look outside, she had disappeared from sight. Sighing discontently, Franz closed the door and locked it.

Inside, Nigel and Bert were watching late night television when all of a sudden they heard German voices coming from the entrance. Bert continued to watch the screen but then spoke, "Hey, I heard you take my Jeep Ulla." He started to turn his head when he heard the footsteps get louder, "You could at least tell me you…Fuck." He dropped his hand full of popcorn when he caught sight of Eric.

Nigel turned his head when Bert unexpectedly ended his sentence with 'fuck', and then caught sight of Eric as well, "**Jesus Christ**-" he exclaimed as he dropped his whole bag of Funyuns.

"Nice to see you both as well." Eric rolled his eyes as he dragged Kyle down the hall to the guestroom, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to."

"…actually Eric if you don't mind." Kyle snatched his hand away from the larger boy and suddenly entered the room to their immediate left. "I'm going to take a shower." He shut the door on his significant other's face.

Eric just stood blankly in the hallway.

"cock blocked." Nigel sounded up from the sofa.

Not even responding, Eric grumbled and entered the bedroom opposite from the guest bathroom.

* * *

When Kyle was finished showering, he gently closed the door behind him as he walked into the guest bedroom dressed in only a towel. There was only one light on, a small lamp on the bedside table which only illuminated about a quarter of the room. Peach color themed decorations lined the walls; the antique feel of the trinkets signaled to Kyle that they might have been used in old room that Anke once had in her childhood. So innocent and homey looking, but then peering over to the bed, the sight of Eric still adorned in that uniform disillusioned the whole peaceful atmosphere.

He was seated on the opposite side of the bed. Facing away from Kyle and peering into the open window with the pale moon light still illuminating the night.

"Aren't you going to get out of that thing?" Kyle asked, walking around the bed to join his significant other still facing the window. Once seated next to the larger boy, Kyle noticed that he was holding the armband as though he had been reflecting upon it.

Eric suddenly felt the bed shift and realized that Kyle was now next to him in bed. Snapping out of his gaze, he quickly brought his attention down towards his Jew, "Oh, I was distracted, what did you-"

Kyle was only wearing a fucking towel around his waist.

Jolting his head back in surprise, Eric's eyes widened as he puffed, "you get comfortable quick…"

"Anything to get your mind off of this whole fucking thing." Kyle reached down and swiped the armband from Eric's hands.

Crushing it in his palm, Kyle shifted his other hand to his side to rest his weight on it as he carried his legs onto the mattress, "Not that I'm insinuating anything. You haven't even taken me on that second date yet." He chided as he playfully placed one of his bare feet on Eric's thigh.

Smiling deviously at the barely decent red head, Eric placed his hand on the invasive foot and teased, "but you still jacked me off." He dared to slide his hand further up Kyle's smooth shin.

Dropping the armband, Kyle felt a jolt of electivity go through him as he felt Eric's hand move up his leg. Leaning forward to grab at the large boy's tie, Kyle brought his face over to Eric's lips and muttered, "Don't push it. Once this uniform gets taken off _then_ we'll see how far this gets."

"I'm game." Eric closed his eyes as he nipped at Kyle's lower lip, taking his Jew down as he crashed onto the fluffy pillows lining the head of the bed.

Still attached to Eric's mouth, Kyle pulled at the larger boy's tie until it loosened and eventually snaked off for Kyle to toss aside carelessly. With the tie off, the red head fingered the length of Eric's neck until it hit the top of his collar. Carrying his mouth away from Eric's bruised lips; Kyle started to work his jaw line while unbuttoning Eric's white shirt.

Feeling Kyle's hot mouth on his neck, Eric enthusiastically carried his hands up massage his Jew's bare ribs as the towel started to unravel from Kyle's waist. Opening one of his eyes to see how close Kyle was to becoming completely exposed, Eric smirked as he teased, "That towel's about to lose its purpose in about five seconds."

Laughing at Eric 'warning', Kyle moved to undo the black jacket as he retorted, "Well it's not like you brought a change of clothes to change into either." Unbuttoning the last button, Kyle gripped onto both sides of the black fabric and ripped unfolded it to reveal the semi-undone white shirt.

"As a matter of fact I do." Eric slid one of his hands down to the hem of the towel, "I have the clothes I wore before the attack."

Slowly unbuttoning the rest of the shirt's clear buttons, Kyle parted the sides of the shirt away as well, finally revealing the white undershirt Eric wore underneath. "And who says I'm going to let you wear them? Get up so that I can take your jacket and shirt off."

"And when did I start taking orders from you, _Liebchen_?" Eric teased as he started to pull at the cloth barely hanging from Kyle's waist.

Realizing that Eric was one tug away from fully exposing his naked body, Kyle blushed instantaneously while carrying his hand back to stop the intrusive hand, "The moment I agreed to sleep in the same bed as your sorry ass!" Kyle suddenly carried his other hand to garb at Eric's muzzle, shutting him up so that he could speak condescendingly to him, "Now you either sit up and start acting like a _good boy _or I'm walking out and sleeping next to _Bert and Nigel." _Which would be an unpleasant situation for both Eric and Kyle.

Something about a half naked Kyle speaking down to him while he was in still in a partially disrobed Nazi uniform caused Eric's infinitesimal masochistic side to suddenly emerge and all of a sudden, they were role-playing. Lowering his eyes in defiance, Eric sneered "Was auch immer du sagst, Untermensch."

Kyle got the clue, and FUCK did he love the fact that Eric was actually letting him top like this. Feeling his arousal eagerly poke against the damp towel, the redhead snarled down at his 'captor', "Yeah that's right…you fucking listen to me you fucking Nazi scumbag. Your leaders all surrendered and now you're out here all by yourself." Lowering himself onto Eric's hips, Kyle swiftly grabbed at Eric's undone collar with both hands to bring the brunette's heated face up to his. The uniform clad boy was still seething, but Kyle just smirked as he breathed against the larger boy's clenched teeth, "Who's going to come to help you?" Kyle angrily gripped at Eric shoulders to tear off both the black jacket and the white shirt.

"Sie haben nicht aufgegeben!" Eric called out as Kyle threw his jacket and shirt unceremoniously onto the floor, "Nur abwarten!" Eric growled, feeling Kyle starting to slide his undershirt up off of him, "In ein paar Stunden wirst du tot sein wie der Rest deiner Familie!"

**SLAP **Eric's head crashed onto one of the pillow's bellow as the delicious sting of Kyle's slap started to flare, "Don't you fucking bring that up you fucking Fascist! Just for that I'm tying you up." His Jew shouted from overhead as he threw the undershirt across the room to grab something from the bed.

Still reeling from the blow, Eric peered up weakly when he felt his hands being carried up to the headboard as Kyle tied both of them together with his silk black tie, "Not so scary anymore, eh brown shirt?"

Ah fucking boner killer. Sighing in _major _disappointment, Eric moved his eyes up grudgingly to his misinformed Jew as he finished the final knot, "Kyle… the black uniform signals I would be in the SS, the brown shirts were _SA. _If you're going to fucking do this, do it _right." _He puffed discontently, embarrassed for his red haired lover.

After hearing that whine, Kyle just stared at him incredulously from above. Smirking in amusement, the towering red head took his other hand and **slapped **the other side of Eric's face.

Cringing from the second sting, Eric shouted "**AY! What did I say about hitting me Jew? Don't make me**…" he angrily pulled at his restraints, but then realized that he really couldn't fucking pull them out. His expression changed from annoyed to concerned. Peering up to his tied hands, he horridly pulled at them again to no avail.

Kyle was fucking **loving this, **"Do what _Liebchen?" _he lowered himself to Eric's torso to trail small kisses down towards Eric's tightening pants.

"N..nothing." Eric replied feebly, suddenly realizing that maybe Kyle was taking this a little too seriously. Sure he liked to be toyed around with when it came to his Jew 'dominating' him, but now that Eric honestly had no fucking clue what Kyle was up to, this wasn't so cute anymore, "Uh Kyle?" he chimed, "Where exactly is this… going?"

Making small kisses around his engorged stomach, Kyle smiled deviously as he brought one of his hands to undo Eric's pants, "You'll see…"

Eric inhaled half in excitement and half in terror, "O..okay." If Kyle sucked his dick that would be awesome; anything else though_… fuck what else would he do to him_?

Sliding down towards the end of the bed, Kyle grabbed a hold of both leather boots and pulled them both off in one quick grab; each one landing on the floor with two big **thuds**. Stepping off of the bed while adjusting his towel, Kyle stood at the baseboard to admire his work. Eric looked amazing, not only was he flushed from all this foreplay but he looked absolutely terrified about what he thought Kyle would do next. The Jew certainly didn't get to exercise his inner sadistic tendencies with Stan (or as much as he would have liked to anyway), but with Eric? The guy who probably dreamed the reverse of this situation every night of his fucking life? _This_ was **amazing**.

"Don't fucking stand there looking at me like that." Eric cried out from the bed, knowing he probably sounded scared out of his mind but didn't care enough at that point to mask it, "Just do what you're going to do and…" he rolled his head to look away in defeat, "for god sakes at least don't act like a prick about it."

Kyle brought one of his hands to cover his heavily amused grin. He couldn't believe how precious Eric was acting. This was fucking _fun_. So leaning over Eric's legs, Kyle eagerly grabbed at both of the larger boy's pant legs, "What? Can't handle it when I tease _you_ lardass?" with a fierce tug Eric's pants were _off._

Eric's eyes widened even further in questioning horror.

"Such a hypocrite." Kyle maliciously eyed his lover as he lowered himself onto the bed once more, climbing on all fours like a curious kitten up to Eric's hips, "You love the idea of doing this to me, but once the tables are turned…" he grabbed the hem of Eric's boxers.

"_Kyle_…" Eric cried out pathetically, silently begging him to _get to the point _so he could know _what the fuck _he was up to.

Kyle was seriously getting too riled up from this, so with one last final pull, he dragged Eric's boxers off of him, leaving Eric fully exposed and _completely _helpless, "The blood thirsty shark turns into a scared little _guppy_." He bit off the end of his sentence as he too pulled his last remaining shred of clothing from his body. Dropping the towel and the boxers to the bed, Kyle stared at Eric as he stared back at him.

They were both at a loss for words; as though the playfulness suddenly escaped the situation and now they were just… exposed.

They stayed still like that for a couple of seconds, taking that sudden pause as a chance to eye each other accordingly. They had never seen each other's matured, naked bodies quite yet, and the feeling was too exciting and new to rush through.

Kyle suddenly had the desire to touch Eric's milky white thigh. Gingerly carrying his hand over to the other's boy legs, Kyle sheepishly bit his lower lip as he dipped his hand down to caress the meaty portion of Eric's hamstring.

Feeling left out, Eric furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and called out, "Hey! Don't I get a chance?" it was more of a boyish whine than an actual protest.

Suddenly remembering that this was new for Eric as well, Kyle leaned forward to untie the knot, "Yeah, I guess it's only fair…" he teased.

"They're getting numb anyway. Probably can't feel anything at this point…" Eric complained as he felt the tie start to slack.

"Stop your bitching, once you-" as soon as Eric felt the tie come loose he reached out to quickly pin the shocked looking Jew underneath of him.

But Eric didn't look threatening, no. If anything he looked bewildered, absolutely amazed that this was actually taking place. Their naked bodies actually touching each other, their cocks actually stabbing into each other as they both continued to eye each other with such curiosity.

Feeling bold, Kyle lifted up his head up to nip at the skin above Eric's collar bone, "You can touch me. I _want_ it."

Lowering himself slightly, Eric closed his eyes as he hummed into the nape of Kyle's neck. Carrying one of his hands to cradle Kyle's bare back, the brunette eagerly slid his other hand down the length of Kyle's naked side, following the Jew's hip bone until it met with the Jew's hardened flesh.

Inhaling sharply, Kyle cried out, "Ooh fuck, Eric I-"

"Shhhh." Eric shushed briefly, wrapping his hand around Kyle's length, but then shifting his weight to place his own cock up against Kyle's.

"_Oh God_!" the red head lifted his arms up to run his hands through Eric's tussled brown hair, breathing loudly as he suddenly felt Eric's dick pulse against his own.

Chuckling maliciously, Eric muttered into Kyle's slender neck, "_Not so tough now are you_?"he gripped his dick along with Kyle's and started to pump both of them steadily over Kyle's naked stomach.

"Quit it!" Kyle whined, curling his bare legs around Eric's meaty thighs, "_you feel so fucking nice…"_

"God… not as nice as you." Eric tilted forward to rest his head against Kyle's shoulder, his Jew still gripped onto his head for support, "I'm… I'm not going to last long."

"Neither am I."Kyle pulled his lover's face up to his own, blindly scraping his mouth alongside Eric's cheek until he found Eric's lips. Hungry tearing at the larger boy's lower lip, Kyle breathed through his teeth as Eric sped up his pumps. Moaning excitedly into Eric's gaping mouth, Kyle started to buck against the pumps, suddenly feeling Eric's heated balls against his own which suddenly caused him to ascend into his climax.

"Oh fuck Eric I'm already coming!" Kyle shuddered into the larger boy as he cried out his release, shooting on onto Eric's stomach but then dripping back onto his own.

Feeling the pulses of Kyle's dick against his own throbbing cock, Eric exclaimed "_Right behind you_." as he gripped both of their dicks harder; sinking his teeth into his Jew's shoulder as he felt himself pour out onto Kyle's bare torso.

Still breathing raggedly, Kyle began to nuzzle his face into his lover's musty hair, "Jesus Christ Eric you're amazing." He whispered.

Weakly moving out from the nape of his lover's neck, Eric slowly looked down to where they both came, and oh god was the sight amazing. Kyle splayed out like that, with the two streams of their cum starting to pool together in the middle of his stomach, reflecting in the light as Kyle's chest slowly heaved up and down. Eric smiled at his work contently, "_Sehr schön_…"

Kyle moaned briefly as his eyes narrowed, "Hey…" he whined weakly, Eric carrying his eyes up to meet with his Jew's shimmering emeralds, "Clean me up. I just took a shower." He toyingly brought one of his hands up to playfully swat at Eric's face.

Furrowing his eyes coyly, Eric's content smile stayed in place as he grabbed Kyle's hand, "But it looks so good on you."

"Do it." Kyle commanded sassily, stretching himself out as he eyed his messed torso, "I cleaned you up last time."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Fine, Jew. But you owe me." He lowered his head down to the first pool of cum.

"Whatever." Kyle puffed as he watched Eric tongue a large puddle of their cum off of his stomach; swirling it around on his tongue before lapping it up into his mouth to swallow it all down. They never took their eyes off of each other during the entire process, Kyle's engrossed sparkling green eyes watching Eric's devious brown wisps as they locked onto each other, feeding off of each other as the brunette finished his task.

Lapping up the last pool, Eric swallowed the last gulp of both his and Kyle's spend as he crashed down next to his frenzied looking Jew. Reaching out one hand to bring Kyle in closer, Eric used the other to fumble with the head of the bed to look for the edge of the sheet, "Satisfied?" he puffed down to the red head as he tugged on the fold to bring the sheets out from their tucked state.

"For now," Kyle teased in a bitchy tone, holding Eric's arm closer as he felt the larger boy lift him up slightly to bring the covers around both of them.

"Good." Eric brought his head down to nip at Kyle's cheek, "Because something tells me that we're going to be having a long ass day tomorrow."

Closing his eyes in frustration, Kyle moved his arms to cradle Eric closer to him, "Yeah, but at least we're not going through this alone."

Eric smirked as he brought his one hand around to hold Kyle's back, "What? Suddenly not feeling the whole 'independent' thing?" he teased as he used his other hand to reach for the lamp light.

"It's not that I couldn't do this alone." Kyle snuggled into the sheets with his eyes still closed, "It's that, now I don't have to."

Eric huffed in agreement and then turned off the light.

* * *

The tranquility of the night after the attack set up a false sense of security for Eric and Kyle as they slept peacefully together into the morning of Rosh Hashanah. Waking up naked next to each other was startling at first, but once they remembered the events that followed Eric's confession, their sense of alarm waned and before they knew it they were embracing each other again; totally forgetting about the attack and what would probably take place after Ulla would knock on their door and say.

"You guys better get out here. It's already on the news."

The two lovers stopped their second round of feeling each other up when they suddenly remembered what happened _before _Eric's confession, and subsequently everything got a million times less sexy.

Still wrapped up in Eric's arms, Kyle's coy smile turned into a concerned frown as he whispered up to the silent boy above him, "I… I don't want to go out there."

Eric scowled, "Can't stay in here forever. Come on." He reluctantly parted from Kyle to slide off the bed, "You're pants aren't bloody are they? Because you can just wear my white dress shirt over it and you'd look fine." He grabbed his boxers and grudgedly pulled them on.

Kyle suddenly felt cold after the bed shifted, "Yeah that should be fine." He responded weakly. Eric was stumbling around to find the right clothes to wear, but as Kyle continued to watch him gather said clothes, he noticed that the brunette continued to look back towards the discarded uniform on the floor. As if he was contemplating about what to do with it.

"You should just throw it in a plastic bag and keep it under your bed." Kyle smirked, finally getting out of the bed himself to find his boxers.

"I still need it though," Eric reached over to grab the two boots, "and believe it or not I still hold some reverence towards it." Placing them in the bag, Eric crawled over to the pile of black clothes to straighten them out, "It wasn't _just _a mask you know, I mean some of it was, but I still have high regards for it." He pulled his garment bag over and started to hang it back up.

Kyle expected as much and with strain he replied, "What, Nazis?"

Eric puffed in annoyance as he zipped it back up rigidly, "No, not just 'Nazis'. Nazi Germany in general." Pulling out his normal set of clothes he continued, "As I said before, you can't deny that the history of it was fascinating. Once I became engulfed in it, I really did gain an appreciation for its notoriety." He threw over the white shirt towards Kyle as he started to dress himself.

Feeling the cloth hit his naked back; Kyle turned around and hastily picked it up the floor "Well, having an interest in something isn't necessarily _bad_. Once you take that interest too far though, that's when it becomes concerning." He began to button up the oversized shirt, pulling the sleeves up so they rested above his elbows.

Standing up to pull up his Jeans, Eric hopefully looked back over towards his Jew as he deduced, "So you wouldn't be pissed off if I still thought Nazi Germany was… awesome?"

"Awesome?" Kyle scoffed, kneeling down to tie pull on his boots, "I hardly consider it 'awesome'. But I guess it depends on what you thought was 'awesome' about it." Kyle stopped talking for a second to gather what he personally thought was 'awesome' about the Third Reich, which was incredibly difficult to say the least, "It's_ strength_ maybe. Orderliness." Kyle was unsure about his next thought but decided to say, "And contributions to the field of science?" He knew the methods used to _gather _said information was immoral, but regardless it was profound, so he concluded "I guess I'd be…'okay' with that, but their ideologies? Ich denke nicht so."

Eric smiled slightly as he slipped into his shirt, "Stimmt." He was truly glad to hear Kyle compromise so understandably, but then decided to reassure him further "Well I really can't hold their ideologies sacred anyway. I'd be breaking all of their genetic laws by dating you anyway."

Kyle chortled, "Let alone being a homo. And _American." _He continued to laugh as he got to his feet,_ "_You're forgetting that you're not even Aryan, _Eric_." He looked to the door and then nodded to Eric knowingly, "Ulla and Franz?" he whispered, "Yeah, they'd _love _them. But you? You're fat, stupid, and your looks aren't even _close_ to resembling Nordic._"_

Furrowing his eyebrows in offense, Eric marched over to Kyle to ruse his hair "Harsh much?" But with a malicious grin, the brunette gripped onto the red mane to speak into his Jew's face, "Well whatever they would do to me is _nothing _compared to what they would do to you."

Keeping unfazed stare, Kyle lowered his eyelids halfway as he simply responded, "No, you're _fucking _me. They would dish it out to you **just.** **as. bad**." Kyle poked Eric's chest as he spoke those last three words.

Eric rolled his eyes as he released the red tuft of hair, but Kyle knew he got him there.

"Anyway," Kyle shifted away, walking towards the door "We shouldn't' be worrying about how Nazis might perceive our relationship. We need to start worrying about how our_ parents _are going to handle it." He opened it up and proceeded to walk down the hall.

Eric reeled his head back, and then took after him"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Kyle concluded, walking out to the main TV room where _everyone _was gathered around the TV. Ernst and Anke as well, neither one of them broke their concentration to even ask why the two boys were sleeping in the same room.

Eric and Kyle silent walked behind the group to pay attention to what was playing on the television,

Mayhem at the Evergreen Synagogue

What was supposed to be a day of prayer and celebration for the Jewish New Year has now become a day of anger and confusion as members of the Evergreen Synagogue unfortunately face the aftermath of what appeared to be a late night attack on their place of worship.

"It's sad. It reminds us that there are still some people out there who hold unfounded beliefs about our -people and the fact that they would travel all the way out here to deliver that message, well, it's depressing to not only me and my family, but to the whole Jewish community who initially reserved this day for celebration."

The fact that this distant Synagogue was chosen for such antics indicates that this might have been a personal attack rather than a general one. This attack coincides with the release of a well known hate group leader who's group has been rumored to have been holding recent meetings.

Everyone looked back at Eric, but he just angrily shushed them while nodding back to the TV.

"What we're thankful about though, is that despite the damage done on the outside, nothing was harmed on the inside. Which is odd considering that the doors are usually left unlocked for late night reflection, but now that this has occurred, we're probably going to see that change."

"The vandalism present, it looks as though it was rushed, which is odd considering that out here the perpetrators probably wouldn't have to worry about someone stumbling onto them. Another odd aspect is the amount of footprints we've discovered. From what we've unearthed, there were probably over 20 people here last night."

Police also found evidence of smoke bombs and non-lethal ammunition littered around the area.

"There had to have been a battle. From the blood samples and the amount of evidence that we've compiled, it's evident that there was a struggle here last night."

"I know this sounds crazy, but hearing about what the police found I think someone fought em off. The temple was untouched on the inside because someone prevented those bastards from coming inside. It's unbelievable."

While the possibility still remains that a counter attack has been launched against the perpetrators, Colorado State Police have made a statement that they do not tolerate Vigilantism and any information regarding these attacks should be brought forth to the proper authorities.

Volunteers have stepped forward to help clean the temple so that normal masses can begin without any of the members having to worry about the reparation of their temple during what should be joyous holiday.

"They were able to deduce that all in one night?" Bert commented as he took another bite of his bagel.

"Proves our tax dollars are going towards something." Ernst responded.

Franz whipped his head back to worriedly ask his father, "But they found my bullets and Nigel's canisters, do you think they can trace them?"

"Thank god we were all using gloves." Nigel puffed.

But then Bert suddenly puffed as he choked on his bagel bite, "They could trace my tire prints though."

"Not unless they suspect you." Ulla assured him, and then addressed the group, "I don't think we need to worry. All in all I think this was a success." She clapped her hands together contently.

"You guys don't need to worry, but as for me?" Eric sounded out from the back, Kyle looking up at him in concern, "I don't think I'll be so lucky." He shoved his hands in his pockets in defense.

Kyle bit his lower lip, and then shifted his attention over to Franz. The blonde boy was looking back knowingly, and with a silent nod they both understood what needed to happen.

"They won't suspect you." Kyle announced, Eric turned his head over to his Jew in confusion. Bringing his hand over to gently pull one of Eric's fists out his pocket, Kyle cupped it in his chest and smiled, "Not as long as you're with me."

Blushing for a mere second at Kyle's boldness, Eric calmed slightly when he caught sight of Kyle's determined shimmering eyes.

"Yeah, it is good that you two are together." Anke contributed, settling in on and declaring her support, "They vould not suspect Eric if he is vith you."

Watching Kyle and his pupil in utter bewilderment, Ernst's heart suddenly fell to the pit of his stomach as he heard his wife deliver that statement. With a cold chill rushing up his spine he commented, "_Wie bitte_?"

But before anyone could hear his utterance, the telephone started to ring.

"I vill get that." Anke moved away from the room to answer the phone. Eric and Kyle were still joined at the hand, with Ernst staring at them in astonishment and horror.

"Sheila! My god, Ernst and I were just vatching the news!"

Eric and Kyle whipped their heads over to Anke as soon as that name sounded.

"...Yes, ve're just as enraged… It's terrible that something like this has happened…Kyle is fine. He had much so much fun and contributed so much after ve watched the film last night. I'm amazed at how much he's already learned… Yes, unfortunately he saw too… Yes, I'll tell him." Anke turned her head around and spoke to Kyle with a calm voice, "Kyle, es ist deine Mutter. Wir müssen dich mit nach Hause nehmen."

Kyle scoffed, "Ja. Ich habe nur eine Tasch." He let go of Eric's hand to go fetch his bag. Eric watched on with an underlying sense of loss as the rest of the group continued to watch the television. Ernst however was still fixated on his pupil.

Coming back into the television room with his clothes in a plastic bag, Kyle saw Anke waiting for him with her keys in her hand by the door, but then eyed his significant other as the larger boy walked up to him.

"We're going to be tested now more than ever you know." Eric called out to him, standing directly in front of the redhead.

"Yeah, but we're strong enough." Kyle responded, bringing a hand up to cup the larger boy's cheek, "Listen," he spoke directly, "There's no hiding anymore. If anyone approaches you about where you were last night, or if you had anything to do with the attack, point them in my direction."

Eric furrowed his brows angrily and closed his eyes to hide his rage, "You shouldn't have to do this." He carried his hand up to remove Kyle's.

"I know." Kyle stopped him by taking a step closer to close the gap between them, "But it'll work so, I will." He spoke optimistically, "Besides," he playfully wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, "I'm confident enough to go public. You should be too."

"Right." Eric responded stately, still fuming from the situation. Noticing Eric's aggravation, Kyle lifted his head up to give the brunette a chase kiss; lingering for a couple seconds to ensure that Eric was indeed settled. Feeling somewhat better, Eric parted and then responded, "If you have any problems give me a call. You can come over my house; I'm leaving with Bert right after you." He let go of Kyle as he proceeded to walk to their bedroom to retrieve his things.

"Wait," Kyle whipped his head around to face Anke," I'll just go with them then."

"No Kyle." She responded, "I want to be there if your mother has any questions." She signaled that they should leave right then.

"Fine." Kyle sighed in disappointment, "I'll see you soon then." He called out to Eric.

"Very soon." Eric responded from the room.

"Bye Kyle." Ulla waved from the couch, "I'm glad that everything worked out, and I'm happy that we could help."

Kyle smiled back at her, "I'm happy to help to. We'll all get through this." He finished as he walked to the door where Anke was holding it open for him.

Once Bert, Nigel, and Eric left as well, Ernst finally spoke up to ask his son, "_Zusammen? Wie-"_

"Ja. Wie Geliebte." Franz hastily answered, understanding that his father was probably shocked.

"Heilige Scheisse." Ernst brought up his hand to cover his mouth, he was visibly nauseous.

Not knowing why Ernst was so distraught over this, Ulla spoke up defensively, "Was? Ist das so verkehrt?"

Without saying another word, Ernst got up from his chair and briskly paced over to his office.

After hearing the door open and close in one quick rush, Franz and Ulla peered over to each other uneasily.

* * *

Pulling up to his driveway, Kyle knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. Fuck that, this was going to be hell on Earth. He had no idea what was waiting for him behind that door. Even Anke seemed concerned as she put the car into park. Turning over to Kyle, the older woman smiled weakly as she dismissed, "Well, good luck. I trust that I don't need to tell you to stick to the story."

"Hmph." Kyle puffed, "If you didn't need to tell me than why did you just now?" he joked, gathering his one bag before he opened the door, "I'll be fine. You don't need to come in. Bis Montag." He closed the door, Anke waved back hesitantly.

Turning his head towards his front door, Kyle took a deep breath before he proceeded towards the steps. The fact that he couldn't hear any voices coming from the inside concerned him; he expected his mother to be going crazy by now and, that didn't seem to be the case. Walking up each step with incredible ease, Kyle reached out to grasp the door handle; it was apparently unlocked. Swallowing some of his apprehension, Kyle turned the door handle and opened up the door to reveal Ike nervously sitting on the couch while eating out of a box of Cheez Its.

As soon as Ike saw Kyle walk in, he could tell something was off about him. But there were more urgent matters at hand so instead of inquiring further about it, Ike decided to brief him about what had went down, "Boy did you miss out this morning. Have you been watching the news?"

Kyle closed the door behind him as he tried to collect himself even further, he knew if anyone could see right through him it would be Ike, "Yeah. We were watching it over at the Karmichaels."

"Well, I've been trying to look for the positives. At least we don't have to attend service today." Ike tried to brighten the situation, but as his brother hesitantly sat down next to him, he knew that he would have to try harder. Kyle still had that off feeling to him.

"True. But knowing mom, we might have to go to some rally about religious tolerance or something…" Kyle sighed as he turned his attention towards the TV, a camera zooming in on the hole in the marble where Ulla's weight crashed down before they fought. Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind of last night's events, Kyle looked down over at his younger brother and asked "How is she by the way?"

Ike exhaled exasperatingly, "Not good. She and Dad have been upstairs since they saw the news broadcast. It's weird," the younger boy reached down to grab another hand full of Cheez Its, "Mom didn't seem so much mad than… scared."

Kyle felt a cold rush go up his spine, "Mom? _Scared_?"

"Or uneasy. I mean, you know Mom. When something like this happens she's the first one to rally the troupes to conquer whatever it is in her way, but this time, it was different." Ike tried to find the right words to describe what he saw that morning. Kyle was listening in intently, "It was like she thought this attack was directed towards _her." _

"Well." Kyle tried to add, not wanting to go into anything that Ike may not know about, "It was _our _temple."

"Yeah." Ike replied, turning down the volume as the reporter moved onto another story, "They said that while there was 20 or so NeoNazis, they think that only less than ten people were actually working to stop them. So the attack _could have_ been much larger."

"NeoNazis?" Kyle spoke up, unsure whether the cops just used that term on television or actually figured it out that easily "Did the cops say a group of them did this?"

Ike shook his head, but then changed his tone to a more worried one, "The cops only brought that up briefly, but Mom's been using that term all morning."

Kyle tried not to sound too concerned, "Mom has?"

"Yeah." But Ike could tell that Kyle was weirded out, "It was like she had some kind of idea about why this happened. It was weird Kyle. You're lucky that you were over Mr. Karmichael's." he glanced over his brother who was apparently looking towards the staircase.

After a couple seconds of him trying to hear what was going on upstairs, Kyle turned his head to whisper, "What else has she said?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to her; I was focusing on what the reporters were saying." Ike replied as he watched the redhead get up from the couch. Widening his eyes in surprise he added, "You're not going up there are you?"

Kyle continued to make his way towards the stairwell, "I'm worried about her." He responded, genuinely perplexed as to why his mother was acting this way, "Maybe I can talk to her since I'm home now."

"Dad's been trying to. I wouldn't do it Kyle. Especially since well…" he looked away, not wanting to say this next sentence but knowing it was for the best, "you've been acting really weird lately."

Kyle stopped climbing the steps when he heard Ike bring that up. Glaring down angrily the older boy snapped, "Oh, so now _you're _concerned about me?"

Ike rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Not concerned, but certainly _confused_." He argued, replicating his brother's glare as he lectured, "I haven't told mom yet you know. But something tells me if she finds out about you and Cartman, especially after something like _this _has happened, you won't be allowed to leave the house again _forever_."

Kyle's expression went from aggravated to nervous as he yet again looked upstairs, hearing the upset voices coming from his parent's room. "But…" the redhead spoke up, pondering about whether he could really convince them that Eric has changed, "We've been wrong about him. He really does care about me."

Ike looked away shamefully, "Right..." _It's your funeral._

Taking in a deep breath, Kyle pushed away his uncertainties and confidently continued to walk up the stairs.

As soon as he reached the landing however, his anxieties started to eat away at him. The hallway towards his parent's room resembled something out of the Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time, like a never-ending twisted corridor. As he gradually approached the door, the walls seemed to spin around him, twirling counterclockwise until he was face to face with the door which he would have to open. 'Have to' was the key phrase. This had to happen, and the sooner and quicker the better.

Ignoring the ongoing conversation that he could hear from the outside of the room, Kyle turned the knob and swung the door open all the way, interrupting his parent's discussion as his presence was made known.

Both of his parents were sitting on the bed. Sheila looked horrible. She had obviously been crying, her hair was coming completely undone from its prepared bun that she probably worked on all morning before she found out the terrible news. Her makeup was also askew with dark black streaks lining her face as she turned to face her eldest son. This wasn't like her, not at all. This was the opposite of what she would normally look like after something like this would have happened. Something told Kyle that her being upset wasn't about the attack, there was something behind this. Something Kyle wasn't completely aware of; or something that he didn't know he was already aware of.

Gerald knew that Sheila probably wasn't up for talking right now, so with a light touch to his wife's shoulder he rose out of the bed towards the door, "Kyle, let's go outside."

Kyle's heart sunk, "…Right" he replied hesitantly, taking one last look at his mother before turning around to follow his dad down the stairs.

Once they were both outside, Kyle immediately spoke up, "This isn't like her. What's wrong with-"

"Kyle. I have to ask you something and you have to answer me truthfully." Gerald interrupted, sitting down on one of the patio chairs as he closed his eyes broodingly, "Ever since you started hanging out with Eric, have you noticed anything… _off _about him?"

Kyle didn't expect the sudden jump to his significant other, but appreciated the fact that he didn't have to bring Eric up himself, "If I _had _noticed anything off about him, I wouldn't have started hanging out with him in the first place." He reasoned, his stance unfaltering to signal how determined he was in his defense of his former arch nemesis.

Gerald was aware of Kyle's logic, but was also aware of how drastically his son's behavior has changed ever since the end of May. Therefore he wasn't so sure about Kyle's ability to judge Eric's 'true character', "Kyle I want to believe you, but for some reason I think that your judgment has been clouded ever since…" Gerald didn't want to bring _him_ up, "well…"

He didn't need to, because with an enraged glare Kyle whipped his head around to complete his father's sentence, "Since **when**?" he snapped, "Since Stan **dumped** me?" he ended with a hint of sadness in his retort.

Gerald was actually taken aback by that exclamation. He had no idea that Stan actually '**dumped'** Kyle. He just thought their disassociation was due to some minor argument that had turned sour, but that piece of information was disheartening to say the least. Stan and Kyle had been best friends; it didn't take a genius to see that they truly _loved _each other. No wonder his son had been so distraught, but Gerald didn't want to go into it "Well I didn't know _that_ was how it ended but, yes." He resumed his talk, "Kyle, there are things about Eric and his… _history _that your mother and I think that-"

"Well whatever that history was you can forget it." Kyle interrupted, he was absolutely ready by that point to get the truth out, "It was all a lie. He really…" he paused, taking a breath before he got to _his_ main point, "He really cares about me. More than you even _know_."

A warning signal went off in Gerald's head immediately following the completion of his son's last statement. It's shrill shriek echoed from a dark place in his mind that had been dusted over and long forgotten, but unfortunately, never truly vanished. Like the sudden outburst of a tornado siren in a town that had never experienced tornado before; The townspeople might have driven by the siren every day, knowing what it was but not ever thinking that it would ever go off- to only hear the screech the one day when they least expected it, knowing that the only thing they could do was wait for the inevitable. "Kyle." He simply stated, not believing that this signal was actually **going off, **"What are you trying to say?"

Kyle didn't even have to say it, his apprehensive expression alone conveyed the information he needed to get across. Even the way his son uttered, "Dad," signaled that his and Sheila's most dreaded nightmare, which they had previously considered impossible, was actually taking place.

"Kyle." Gerald interrupted before his son could continue, "You can't." he had to nip this in the bud, "You don't understand you really _can't."_ he tried to state this as calm and collected as possible, but the sound of hysteria in his voice couldn't be masked,_ "_There are things _you don't know _about him. Things that could change _every-"_

"And there are things that _you_ don't know about him!" Kyle knew this wouldn't be easy for his father, but he _needed _to get him to understand. How could he get his mother to understand if he couldn't win over _his father_? So he decided to finally reveal the big secret, "Dad, he was the one who _saved _us! You know, San Francisco? I know it's hard to believe but you _have _to trust me." Gerald still seemed frantic, as if what he just said didn't even register, so with more determination the redhead continued, "I know I've been acting different but it's for the _better _I promise! I actually feel alive again, even more so than when I was with Stan! I've never felt this **happy **before." He concluded with a desperate smile, "Even with all of this shit happening I still-"

"Kyle. Please listen to me." Gerald butted in, seemingly unaffected by Kyle's speech, "I'm sorry that this had to be what made you 'happy', but quite frankly this has to _stop_. **You **don't understand. Your mother and I never told you-"

"What? About Howard?" Kyle assumed in attempt to shoot down his father's point, "Franz already told me about him. And yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he _did_ have something to do with the attack. But _Eric's not like him_."

Gerald's eye's widened as he felt an invisible weight crash down onto his chest. He knew this was real now. He had just heard his son refer to Eric Cartman by his first name for the first time _in his life_.

Taking his father's sudden silence as an opportunity to explain himself more, Kyle continued on "He, he _loves _me." He timidly remarked, "I didn't realize it until recently but now that I know, I can't imagine not being with him. He delivered to me my independence; he made me realize that I can become someone outside of what everyone else _expects _me to be." He was bent on making his father understand, the desperation in his voice increased as he tried to bring the message home, "No one else has ever made me feel that way. Not you, not Mom, Not Ike, Stan, Kenny, _no one._"

But his father's abhorred silence brought him no such peace of mind.

Realizing that this was going nowhere, Kyle's scowled in irritation as he scolded, "So yes. We're _dating._" But not wanting to totally break apart from his parent, he decided to temper his attitude and reverted to pleading, "Please understand that he has nothing to do with what happened today, even if his uncle _might _have been behind it." Kyle reluctantly brought that back up again, staring at his horrified father as he continued to reason, "He would never do something like that, not now. Not now that he's with me. If anything _he_ needs _me_ more than anyone right now. He needs me to assure people like _you,_ who would jump to conclusions about his affiliations, that he's above that shit now." He grew angry with that last statement, but then lightened his tone as he added, "He wants nothing to do with Howard." No such luck; his father was still staring at the ground in disbelief. Last chance, "If anything, he would _protect_ us from him." He ended, hoping that would sway his father _somewhat. _

They both remained still, unsure of what to say, if there was even anything _to _say. Kyle certainly didn't have anything more to say. That was it; if his father couldn't handle it, then that was that. But if Gerald couldn't handle it, dear lord what would _his mother_ do.

Gerald finally muttered something, "Oh my god." He started to shake his head in anguish, "You can't… you can't be serious. I don't." he lifted his head to look over at his son, Gerald's pleading eyes frantically trying to reason with Kyle's defiant ones, " You don't know what this _means_ Kyle."

Kyle's heart sank to his stomach, realizing that the peace of mind he was so desperately seeking wasn't going to come anytime soon.

"You have to tell me." Gerald added, not wanting to know but honestly _having _to know, "Have you… have you _done_ anything with him yet?"

At the end of his father's rather _personal _question, Kyle's body's filled with unquenchable rage as he ranted, "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" he furiously pushed a chair out of his way as he turned around to exit his back yard.

They would never understand. Eric had saved their lives in the past and was now saving their lives yet _again_, and still Kyle knew that his parents would never understand. This frustrated him beyond belief. He felt like that guy from the cartoon where the dancing frog would only dance for him, but whenever he tried to show it to anyone else, the frog would just sit there lifelessly. By the end of the cartoon everyone just thought the guy was crazy, but still, that guy knew. That guy knew the frog could dance, just as Kyle knew that Eric was indeed a _person_.

Plato's cave. Four men chained to in a cave for the duration of their lives as they are forced to watch shadows move across a stone wall; those shadows are all they have ever known. But unbeknownst to the other three men, the fourth man is let out to explore what life is really like on the outside, albeit for only a brief period of time. Once he is eventually led back into the cave, he enthusiastically would try to explain what he saw on the outside to his fellow cavemen. But the other three, only knowing the shadows that they see from day to day, would naturally not believe him. The fourth man's accusations are outside their realm of comprehension. Therefore, that fourth man alone would forever know the truth while his companions would forever deem him insane.

But what if that forth man never had to go back into the cave. What if he too, could have joined the ranks of the philosopher kings who had stepped out of the cave, to never believe in those shadows again?

Kyle suddenly realized that he couldn't go back to living as he once did; living in that safe bubble that he had grown accustomed to. If his own parents wouldn't believe him, who would? Kyle had no choice. Insanity was just a different way of perceiving reality, and since no one else perceived his reality as he did… Kyle realized that he in fact, must truly be _insane. _

Cracking a malicious smile, the insane redhead looked back towards his father in a pure loathing manner as he cruelly answered, "Not like it's any of your business but _yeah _we have. And you know what? _Nothing _I've ever felt could rival the feeling of Eric's _dick _pressed against me when we both came _all over my fucking chest last night._"

Gerald felt bile rise up into his throat as slapped his hand to his mouth to prevent himself from heaving all over the glass patio table. Laughing manically, Kyle watched on as his father scrambled out of his chair to take two giant steps over towards the grass, proceeding to empty out the contents of his stomach onto the lawn below.

Flinging open the gate to walk out of his 'cave', Kyle cheerfully called out to his ailing father "שנה טובה ומתוקה!"

* * *

"For god sakes please keep your word." Ulla shivered as she backed into the wall of rock behind her. She wasn't quite sure where she was. All she knew was that she followed the set of coordinates perfectly. Anke had found a note attached to the mailbox after she drove Kyle back home. The letter was addressed to 'Ulla', but…the last name wasn't correct. Or rather, it was _too _correct.

Seeing that name again attached to her like that, hinted that the images that had been haunting her all along were in fact _real_ memories. It was all real, and she was about to meet the person who could confirm this.

She looked up into the dark night sky; it was almost the same as the night before, except the moon wasn't as bright. Not quite as full, she could tell that there was a sliver missing. That small portion of the dark side of the moon was actually visible to the naked eye. Ulla knew the difference since the rest of the night sky had a touch of blue to it, but only that sliver was pitch black. She dimmed her eyes slightly, narrowing in on that dark streak. She felt as though she was in space, floating almost. Only when she looked down below did she notice that she was actually on land. She could see the whole town from where she was standing. Someone could keep perfect vigilance from up here. Christophe probably already knew about this spot. This was probably where he spent most of his time, spying on people.

"Pretty, essn't eet?"

Ulla gasped as she whipped her head around to where the familiar voice sounded from, but didn't spot anyone else with her on that ledge.

"You are out of practice. Zere was a point in time where you could 'ave 'eard me from a mile away. But now? You are distracted and I 'ave no doubt as tzu why." The voice rang out again. Ulla growled as she listened on, realizing that he was absolutely true. She did notice however that the voice wasn't on her level; it was coming from above her.

Looking up Ulla responded, "When did you get cocky?" she coyly smiled to herself as she berated, "The last time I saw you were running away from me like a coward. If I was truly out of practice, why did you see me as a threat?"

She could smell the trace of smoke in the air as she heard her old friend exhale, "I 'ad no intention of killing anyone zat night." A slight pause, followed by a faint red glare, "Besides," he spoke up again, the rest of the woods falling silent, "I was not expecting tzu see someone like _you _zat night."

Ulla rested back on the cliff as she lowered her head to gaze back down at the illuminated town, "Weird. I know." she exhaled a contained breath, relaxing herself so that she could focus on what she came out there for, "I have some questions."

"When did you learn English?" Christophe diverted, intentionally toying with her as he flicked his cigarette onto her black beret below.

Ulla went along with it, "I could ask you the same question. Apparently you're a mercenary for hire now. A tough one to boot." She lowered herself so that she could sit down on the cold stone ledge, "Hard to believe that you befriended someone as meek and sincere as Kyle Broflovski."

"'ard tzu believe zat you are associating wiz someone as ignorant and backwards as Eric _Cartman_." He combated, kicking a rock off his ledge which passed by Ulla on the way down the cliff.

A couple silent seconds passed until the inevitable small _crack _sounded out from the forest below them, "He's not really like that you know. He may act that way, and he may come off as backwards, but anyone who can truly see past all that would know better. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the depth behind his character."

"I do not need tzu see intzu him tzu know what his intentions are, wiz his fascination wiz Nazis and Racial Fascism." He immediately responded, obviously dismayed by that subject, "I am surprised you were so easily bought." He continued with a hint of disappointment in his voice, but then puffed amusedly as he took another drag of his cigarette, "Well, eet ees actually not tzuu surprising… seeing zat you were _raised _by ze _real deal_."

"Stop it." Ulla cried out, snapping at the boy above her as she continued to talk to the void out in front of her, "That's why I'm here. You have no right to use that against me. Like I had a choice about where and _from whom _I was born."

"And zat eez ze big question now ees eet not? _From whom." _he repeated in a low intimidating tone.

Ulla started to breathe heavily, growing more upset by the second, "I don't believe it. It couldn't be true. That kind of technology wasn't available to them at the time."

After pausing for a brief second, Christophe began to recall what he could remember about his time spent in Argentina. But he started with one fact that even Ulla probably knew, "From what I remember, zat was Mengele's life work. Genetics. Working wiz children tzu isolate genes ideal tzu ze Aryan race."

Ulla expected this revelation to take place, so with controlled repose she responded, "So it _was_ him, the Uncle Mengele from my dreams."

"Was ze real Mengele." Christophe responded coldly, "Zat I now know for sure." Looking over towards the other side of the Rocky Mountain range, images of the small Andes mountain town began to resurface, "Ze town you were raised in was ze town he escaped tzu and eventually died in. He essentially disappeared along wiz all of his documents containing his top secret medical experiments."

"And… I was one of them, wasn't I?" Ulla spoke up, knowing the answer in her heart but needing to hear it out loud.

"Oui." Christophe confirmed, "But oddly enough, you were ze only one who survived." The battered boy shuddered as a more disturbing memory emerged, "You showed me a cemetery, I do not know eef you remember, but zere were dozens of mounds where your brothers and sisters were laid tzu rest." He paused, giving a couple seconds for the estranged blonde girl to remember, "Unmarked graves." He added, "Failed experiments."

"I had a brother." was all Ulla could recollect, "He was alive."

Exhaling a long stream of smoke, he sadly responded, "But you and I boz were zere tzu watch him die. His name was-"

"Volker." Ulla finished for him, her eyes peering into nothingness as more scenes flashed through her head, "He was older than me, and he looked so… withered."

"Like a skeleton. I remember tzuu." Christophe grounded his finished cigarette into one of the lose stones below, "He was ze child created before you. I remember zem stating zey 'ad high hopes for him, he was ze one who lasted ze longest." Bringing out another cigarette he added, "He almost made ten years."

"Why did he look like that?" she narrowed her eyes, remembering her brother's sunken features and ghost white complexion, "What was wrong with him?"

"He was a clone, Ulla." He brought his lighter up melodramatically. Flinging it open he boldly informed, "As are _you_." He lit his cigarette slowly and began to inhale. The girl remained silent. "Along wiz Mengele, many different Nazi sympathizers migrated tzu South America tzu essentially start over while avoiding prosecution. Along wiz zose Nazi sympathetic were ze women of ze _Lebensborn_ program. Zey were quintessential for starting over, birthing many children for ze prolongation of ze _master race_."

"Unsere Mütter." Ulla muttered solemnly.

"Oui." Christophe tapped the end of his cigarette on the stone, causing more ashes to flitter down, "Using ze information he gathered from his experiments in Auschwitz, Mengele impregnated many of ze women wiz ze artificial sperm containing ze modified genetic information derived from significant Nazi leaders. Ensuring zeir prosperity for years tzu come." He coughed slightly after he inhaled some of the smoke too quickly. He noticed Ulla glancing up at him, her eyes looked bewildered. He collected himself and then continued, "Zis experiment was code named, 'Leben nach Sterben'. And _he _assigned Mengele tzu conduct zis experiment regardless of ze post-war situation."

Ulla suddenly recalled the unmarked cemetery containing the countless bodies of her siblings, "But none of them lived."

Christophe chuckled somberly, "None of zem except you. You were ze last subject. Ze last hope. Most of ze townsfolk were dying by ze time you were born. When zey realized zat you were actually thriving and in good health, zey flew you back tzu Germany tzu live out ze rest of your life as a normal girl wiz adoptive parents." Exhaling a breath of fresh air he cruelly reminded, "Parents who you zought were your own."

Ulla brought her head down shamefully, "I knew something wasn't right. They wanted me to keep that last name."

"Oui." The Mole laughed, actually finding some humor in this, "You were sacred tzu all of zem." Peering down he dared to ask, "Do you remember what zey called you?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Ulla cradled her legs into her chest defensively, "But I didn't know at the time. I didn't know what that meant. Were they all.. _Fuhrerskinder_?"

Christophe coughed again, "No." holding his cigarette out he assured, "I distinctively remember zem discussing how Volker was descended from Himmler. However, since you were ze last experiment, zey used zeir last sample of _his _genetic information tzu create _you_."

"But that doesn't make sense!" she cried out, grabbing onto her blonde locks as she shook her head in disbelief, "I would have died like Volker did!"

"Calm down." Christophe called down to her, flicking more if his ashes onto her hat, "You 'ave a point." He answered in a low monotone voice, "Eet ees unlikely zat a clone would 'ave lived as long as you 'ave. Mengele might 'ave used real sperm tzu create you just so zat you could provide some sense of hope tzu ze rest of ze followers." He paused, and then concluded, "Zat eef zey _believed_ you were das _Fuhrerkind_ eet would 'ave made ze same difference."

Ulla rose her head up as she came to the revelation that she might not be related to _him_ after all. Standing back up again she hopefully called back up to her former friend, "How can I find out for sure?"

"Get a genetic test... hm." Christophe punctuated with a laugh, "I 'eard Russia 'as samples of his DNA."

Ulla puffed disgruntledly, knowing for a fact that was near impossible, "The documents, they're _missing_?"

"Apparently," he answered, unsure of the validity of that statement, "No one can find zem."

"There's no way I could keep on living if it's really true." Ulla slammed her fist into the rock behind her, she maintained control of her emotions thus far, but the inevitability of the situation was starting to eat away at her temper, "How could I possibly atone for being related to _him_? Being raised by _them_…"

"While you may 'ave a horribly bloody past, it ees ze actions you do _now_ which determine your true character." Christophe comforted from above, Ulla tearfully peering up at him in shock. He was actually _consoling_ her, "What did Nazan Lane's little character say, 'You 'ave tzu leave your past behind you'."

Ulla smiled sadly, but then lowered her eyelids as she spoke to herself, "Like what Eric's doing now, going against everything he once believed in to save the person that was once his enemy. He's atoning too."

"But he doesn't have a death toll as you do."

Ulla growled as she picked up a rock from beside her, "I'm certain that you have the blood of many on your hands as well! How do you intend to atone?" she threw it up at him.

The rock landed two inches short of his foot. Smiling down at the disgruntled blonde below he responded, "Zrough him." He then pointed his cigarette in the direction of 1002 Bonanza Street, "If he can make eet out of zis, eef he can find his independence and rid himself of zat fat bastard, I will know zat I 'ave done my honest good deed for zis century." He exhaled ridgedly, "Kyle Broflovski's happiness ees my ticket tzu heaven."

Ulla in turn looked towards the silent town, "But," she furrowed her eyebrows in anger, "His happiness is being _with _that 'fat bastard'. You can be independent and still be _in love_." She snapped at him, turning her head in his direction, catching a quick glimpse of him as he leaned over the ledge to get a closer look at the small mountain town below.

"Zat ees not love." He coldly informed, "Zat ees blindness."

"Who are you to say that?" She was looking at him now; she could see his tattered dark skin with his ragged combat clothes. She could tell that he had stared death in the face many times, but love? She wasn't convinced, "You know what I think? I think that _their _love is the most pure and good thing I have ever seen! I mean look at them!" She turned her head to the town, "An ex-NeoNazi finds peace and solace through his relationship with his ex-Jewish Nemesis! And that ex-Jewish Nemesis finds his identity and self confidence through said NeoNazi!"

Christophe refrained from growing too irritated as he corrected her, "It was _me _who gave him his identity and self confidence." He growled, "Not _him_."

"No, you'd like to think that. But that's not true." She corrected him, "Kyle might have found his underlying physical strength through you, but before you gave that to him Eric gave him his freedom."

"Kyle ees not _free_." Christophe argued, starting to lose his temper "He ees tied tzu your… 'Haifischaugen'."

"Willingly, might I add." She teased, sensing that he was growing irritated. His aggravated state actually amused her, "Willingly tied." She reiterated, as she sat back down, her dangling legs kicking off of the cliff, "It would be a different situation if Kyle was not willingly going along with this. But that's not the case." She chirped, "Kyle wants this. I can tell that he loves Eric just as Eric loves him." She lowered her eyes defiantly.

"You cannot trust ze actions of a crazy person, and ever since Cartman laid his hands on him, Kyle 'as indeed become a crazy person. He is insane Ulla. Just as insane as his lover ees." He combated, spotting a bush of wild red flowers to his left.

"Just as insane as you and I are." She contributed, a glint of her purple irises reflected off of the dimly lit moon, "Who are we to judge them?"

Walking over to the bush, Christophe delicately traced his fingers down the length of one of the stems, "Why are you so bent on supporting zeir relationship? Eet ees odd, you 'ave known zem for how long now?"

"Long enough to understand how important their relationship is to this world." She sensed that he was moving around above him. Following the sound of his footsteps, she suddenly came to a realization "You said that you would atone for your sins by breaking Kyle apart from Eric? Well, I know now that to atone for my sins I will work _against_ you by making sure that they stay _together. _Eric will learn to love others from from Kyle, just as Kyle will learn to love himself through Eric." She turned around to stare back down at the little town below. Being so high up like that, like some sort of omnipresent being, "They're destined for each other, and I will stop at nothing to protect them." A guiding force, "To protect that connection. That tie." As soon as she finished a red flower fluttered down in front of her, landing on the edge of the cliff, an inch away from falling. She picked it up precariously.

"Reuniting ze past wiz ze future. Ees zat your plan?" Christophe held his own flower, studying it before gazing at the blonde below, "Eric, who symbolizes your misbegotten past, joined tzugezer wiz Kyle who represents your new and diverse future? How charming. But I will not allow for zat tzu happen." He looked back to his flower, staring at it with scornful eyes "Tzunight, I will admit zat I owed you ze truth behind your past, but now I owe you nozing. And from now on, you and I are enemies. Working against each ozer for our own redemption."

Ulla delicately touched the soft petals of her own flower as she cupped it into her chest, "If that has to be the case then yes."

"I will give you a fair warning. I 'ave loved Kyle for many years now and I will stop at nozing when eet comes tzu his prolonged happiness. I will eliminate any and all obstacles tzu that goal." He gripped onto the flower aggressively, thumbing the head before feeling a sharp prick from under his index finger. Perking an eyebrow, he uncoiled his hand to see what stung him. Staring back at the flower Christophe's eyes grew larger, it was a thorn. He didn't notice it but these flowers were indeed wild roses.

"As will I." she held her rose tighter, gripping it gently without any of its thorns sticking into her.

"Very well zen." He responded back coldly, looking out to the town as he brought back his arm to hurl the rose of the cliff.

Ulla watched on as the broken rose fell past her on its way down the mountain.

"May ze strongest willed win."

* * *

Eric woke up Monday morning with an aching back and a bad case of morning wood. Grunting as sun continued to pool into his room, he threw off his covers and walked over to his desk. He woke up earlier than he expected. Well in all fairness he spent the whole weekend sleeping, recharging himself from the whole escapade that went down Friday night. He was pleasantly surprised that no cops came to his house to interrogate him. Even his own mother didn't venture into what happened at the temple. She knew about it of course, the whole town did. But Eric didn't hear one peep about his possible involvement. That didn't mean of course that his name wasn't mentioned, but how would he knew. He didn't leave his room all weekend.

He also didn't hear from Kyle that whole weekend either. Which was odd, since the Jew had mentioned that he wanted to start being more open about their relationship. Eric wondered if Kyle told his parents like he said he would. Maybe that's why he hadn't called him.

That freaked him out, what if Sheila freaked out so much that they actually moved away in those two days. Eric shook his head in disbelief, _That's impossible. _

Instead of just thinking about it, Eric reached over to his charging cell phone to call up Kyle personally. It was early, but knowing that studious Jew Eric was sure he was up anyway.

Sitting back onto his bed, trying to calm down his morning 'excitement', Eric listened on as the dial tone rang out a couple of times. And then finally it picked up, "Eric, Liebchen, I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you since Saturday morning."

"No, that's fine." He assured, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible, "What's up with you though? Did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah, well, my dad." Kyle admitted, he sounded somewhat upset about it.

"How did that go." Eric asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

"Not so good." Kyle responded predictably, "I haven't been home since."

Eric didn't expect that however, "What do you mean?" _Did they kick him out?_

"I'm over Kenny's." Kyle responded sadly, "I have been since Saturday morning when Anke dropped me off."

"What?" Eric got up quickly; ready to walk over there in his pajamas, "What did your dad do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kyle brushed it off, "But listen, we're taking the bus this morning. And we're eating lunch at Kenny's table today."

Eric stopped in his tracks, "Why?"

"Because, according to Kenny rumors about your involvement have already started to spread. We need to come out today. Everyone needs to know that, you're with me."

"Well... okay." He rolled his eyes, walking over to his closet as he picked out some clothes to wear, "I just hope this doesn't reach Nebraska." He warned.

"Just tell them you're spying on me." Kyle suggested, "The reverse of what you're really doing. They'll believe you. You're their God, right?" he joked with a fake laugh.

"Sure." Eric smiled a sad smile, "I guess I'll see you at the bus stop today then."

"Look your best. I want to show you off." He could tell Kyle was sounding a bit more cheerful, his mind getting off of his home situation.

"Some piece of arm candy I'll be." Eric joked further, wanting to hear Kyle happier.

"You need to think that way." Kyle assured, sounding completely different as he added "I have standards you know." he was looking forward to this. Eric smiled contently as he put back his previously selected clothes. "Right." Eric agreed. Picking out a new, better looking set, "Well I'll be getting dressed then."

"See you." Kyle concluded with a cheerful tone, as this was a date.

"Tchüss." Eric rolled off, ending the phone call once he heard Kyle hang up.

After dressing up very professionally, complete with a tie which he remembered Kyle _loving _the last time he came to school in one, Eric walked down the stairs as he called out to his mother, "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

His mother was in the kitchen already, "Just some eggs, toast, and bacon. Want anything else?" she sounded apprehensive for some reason.

Eric walked in and sat at the table, "No that should be okay. Thanks." He looked towards the newspaper resting on the other side. Front page: The attack. Right next to it: A section about his uncle.

"You've been cooped up in your room ever since you came home from Ernst's. You feeling okay?" she called out, still sounding nervous as all hell.

"Yeah, just exhausted that's all." He responded, reading over what the column said. Information he already knew.

"You heard about the Broflovski's synagogue right?" Eric heard his mother finally mention it, he looked up to meet her gaze, but what he saw was unnerving. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Eric felt a chill go up his spine, and suddenly he felt like shit, "For fucks sake mom, what's wrong?"

Liane quickly turned back around, not wanting Eric to concern himself, "Nothing dear. It's just that seeing my brother pinned to this whole thing just brings back painful memories." She somewhat told the truth, not daring to mention the phone call she had with Gerald Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah well, don't worry." He falsely assured. Finishing his eggs he lied, "We'll be okay. We have nothing to do with him."

But his mother knew better, "I don't, but you've been visiting him, Eric!" she called back in deep concern, starting to cry again as she continued, "If they find out that you're in cahoots with what every he's been doing they'll take you away too!"

Eric suddenly grew angry as he downed his last bacon strip, "But they don't' have any evidence linking him with this! And I've only been visiting him to make sure he _hasn't _done anything like this." Pushing his finished plate away he sighed, "Please trust me mom. Believe it or not everything has changed for me." He knew what he had to say, "Kyle and I…"

"I heard about that too." Liane admitted, not wanting to go into it this morning but realizing that it was for the better, "And I'll be honest, I don't think that's such a good idea hun."

This baffled Eric, "What?" of all people he thought his mother would have been supportive of him, "I thought _you_ would have been proud of me over this decision at least! I mean, look at how far I've come." What was going on? Why were their parents against this relationship? Was it _that _taboo?

"In any other circumstance Eric I would be enthralled." She exclaimed, throwing down her towel as she whipped her wet hands, "He would have been perfect for you, exactly what you would have needed. But Eric, you don't know-"

"No. I do know." Eric cut off, enraged as all hell as he briskly got up from the table, "I know that I really do love him despite all the shit going on now. We're strong and we'll get through this." Walking out of the kitchen he called out before exiting his house, "Thanks for breakfast." The door shut, and Liane knew that it was probably too late for her and Gerald to stop them.

* * *

Eric honestly had no clue as to why his own mother was against his relationship with Kyle. She had always wanted him to get along with Kyle, and he had though that once she knew about them that she would be enthralled. He knew that Kyle's parents would naturally freak out, but Liane? Eric felt lost. It was probably because of everything going on right now, he understood that timing was off. But at the same time, it should be reassuring to his mother that while this was all going on, that he was actually dating a Jew. His Jew no less.

Maybe she just needed some time. That's what Eric told himself at least, he couldn't dwell on that any longer. He had to look strong for his performance today. He knew that Kyle would probably want to really up the PDA and all that crap that went along with being in a relationship.

He could see the bus stop. Kyle and Kenny were already there. He quickened his pace so that he could get to Kyle faster; nothing got his mind off of a bad situation like that feisty redhead of his.

Kyle turned his head once Kenny pointed out Eric to him, "Liebchen." He called out softly once Eric got to voice range, "You're wearing a tie!" he ran out to hug the larger boy, "You know how much I loved it last time."

Eric smiled as he bent down to kiss Kyle's forehead, "Oh I remember, you attacked me." He proceeded to walk with Kyle to the bench where Kenny was sitting, "You look nice too. We'll really blow them out of the water."

"That's the goal." Kyle reiterated, gazing back at Eric confidently as he reached down to grab his significant other's hand, "I hope this works."

"It will." Eric assured, eyeing Kenny as he smiled non-threateningly, "Hey, long time no see. Your brother not driving you today?"

"Yeah well, today is different." Kenny eyed them both, apprehensive but somehow assured that this was actually going down. "Kyle is really bent on protecting you."

"I trust that he's filled you in." Eric commented, making sure that he didn't mention anything specific.

Kenny stretched out and closed his eyes as he informed, "It took Kyle all weekend but I'm up to date, and I must say. At first I was really suspicious of you Eric, but now that Kyle has told me about everything, I got to say, I'm fucking impressed." He opened one eye to gaze at his larger friend contently.

Eric smiled bashfully as he rolled his eyes away, "Yeah well, that doesn't mean I've changed completely." He added, making sure that Kenny knew that he was still the same 'Eric Cartman' that he had known his whole life.

Kenny knew this more than anything else, "Oh trust me, I'm not too convinced." He teased, looking over in the other direction as a familiar dark haired teen entered the scene.

All three of them looked towards Stan's direction as he stopped in front of the bus sign. Kyle could tell that his ex was angry about something, especially when he glared at Eric through his long black bangs. That stare indicated that he immediately was placing the blame on Eric; like he believed full heartedly that he was the one behind the attack. They continued to eye each other down like hawks, but then Kenny sounded up from his seat, "One thing's for sure." He spoke loud enough for all three of them to hear. Stan stopped glaring at Eric to look down at Kenny; Eric and Kyle turned their attention back to their blond friend as well.

Smiling deviously, Kenny whipped his head around to face his larger friend "Kyle seems a lot happier now that he's dating you."

Stan reeled his head back in aghast. Kyle smiled knowingly as Eric perked his eyebrow in interest.

Kenny sighed, knowing that his initial hunch about Eric and Kyle was right and that all of this worrying was really for nothing, "This is real, and I honestly find it amazing." The blond turned his head around to face Stan, "What do you think Stanley? Doesn't Kyle seem happier now that he's found solace in Eric's company?"

The bus pulled up, but neither teen moved at first. Kenny, Eric and Kyle were looking towards Stan expectantly as the dark haired teen started to walk backwards towards the entrance. Visibly shaken, Stan opened his mouth to respond, but was at a loss of words when he caught sight of the smug expression on Cartman's face.

Growling under his breath, he turned around quickly to enter the bus in a mad rush.

"Expect more of that to happen today. You can't tell them all what you've told me." Kenny instructed as he too moved to enter the bus.

Grabbing onto Kyle's hand even tighter, Eric looked down and asked lightly, "You ready for this?"

Kyle watched on as his ex sat down at his usual seat. They eyed each other for a brief second, but Kyle didn't look smug or devious at the least bit. If anything he looked to his ex with as much happiness as he could muster, he wanted Stan to know that this was real, and that he was honestly content with it. But as Stan glared back with this unconvinced scowl, Kyle knew that his attempt was for nothing. Sighing in disappointment, Kyle turned to face his lover, "Yeah, let's go."

After cheerfully waving and greeting the bus lady in German, Eric and Kyle walked down the aisle together, trying their best to ignore the silent stares everyone was giving them. Eric sat down first, but Kyle stood for a second longer, perplexed as to how many people suspected his significant other of what had occurred that weekend. Furrowing his eyes in anger, Kyle turned around in a flash to lower himself down to Eric's unsuspecting lips, giving him a brief kiss before sitting down next to him.

Then the whispers started up.

Eric used his sleeve to wipe off the kiss worriedly. He didn't expect that at all, but knew why Kyle did it, "Jesus Christ Kyle, I know you want to make a point but does it have to be that blunt?"

"Now or never. We need to take this seriously. The more I'm associated with you the less they'll suspect you." Kyle answered as he turned around to grasp Eric's hand tentatively, "Come on, let's listen to something."

Eric sighed knowingly as he fished out his iPod with his other hand, "Here." he gave Kyle an earbud and then selected a new Rammstein song from Reise Reise, _Ohne Dich._

_

* * *

_

Once there, Eric and Kyle departed the bus along with the rest of the students, not staying on like they had done previously. Stepping off onto the cement, they were still joined at the hand making sure not to look at anyone specifically as they made their way towards the entrance. But they didn't even need ot look around to know that everyone was staring at them.

Kenny, who had been following close by decided to run up to them, "Hey. Don't let them get to you." Both Eric and Kyle looked sideways to face their mutual friend, "Just keep this up okay? I'll try to spread the word as lightheartedly as I can." The blond assured, patting Kyle on the back.

Kyle was really happy that Kenny was finally on their side, "Thanks Ken. You don't know how much this means to me."

Kenny winked as he blew a kiss at his beloved red head, "No problem." He turned his head to look at Eric who was currently staring at him with this half amused half pissed look. Smiling coyly Kenny commented, "You take care of him lard ass."

Eric shook his head bemusedly as Kenny proceed to walk past them, "You betcha welfare brat."

Just as Kenny was about to depart from their company, Eric and Kyle heard a familiar voice sound out from behind them, "You know what? Fuck it. I can't let this fucking happen."

More voices started to emerge as Eric and Kyle turned around in confusion. It was Stan, he had previously been in his little circle of Jock friends with Wendy attached to his waist, but as he kept on hearing more and more rumors about the attack this weekend, something inside him would not let Cartman get away with warping his former best friend like this. He had to do something about it.

Seeing Stan approach them with such vigor caused Eric's threatened stance to emerge suddenly, as did Kyle's. Standing apart from each other, both the brunette and redhead prepared themselves for a bitchfest of epic proportions.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stan yelled at Eric from about five feet in front of the larger boy. Wendy quickly joined his side as she attempted to bring him back to their group of friends, but by the time she reached them they were all standing behind Stan in a large semi circle. A crowd was starting to form.

Eric didn't falter, if anything this amused him greatly, seeing Stan so worked up like this. He missed this. He honestly did. He felt as though their last encounter didn't last as long as he would have wanted it to. And now that Kyle was on his side, Eric felt as though nothing could stop him from wrecking that fucker into a hysterical mess, "Fucking your ex. What's it look like?" he combated. Not caring about the secrecy of Stan and Kyle's former relationship. He quickly glanced over towards Kyle, it seemed as though he didn't care either as the redhead starred incredulously at the raven haired teen.

The group of people eyed Stan weirdly, not sure if that statement was just Cartman being a dick or if it was really true. Stan however didn't let that affect him too much as he combated, "Real fucking funny fatass. I wasn't talking about _that, _I'm talking about what the fuck you're doing with him after what fucking happened this weekend." More whispers emerged as some of those rumors resurfaced.

Kyle couldn't let those rumors circulate any further, so he in turn stepped out and yelled out to his former friend, "What does that have to do with Eric and I? He had nothing to do with it; he was with me the entire time."

Stan turned his attention towards his ex, "Like hell he didn't have anything to do with it!" he argued, trying to get his friend to realize his error, "He's been doing it behind your back Kyle! He's just warped you so much that you haven't been able to realize it."

Kyle just exhaled exasperatingly, rolling his eyes as he retorted in disappointment, "Stop talking out of your ass Stan. You have no idea what you're talking about. Eric wouldn't do something like that. He's nothing like his hick ass uncle." A couple of head turned as they realized that Kyle was actually _defending _him, "He's far more intelligent to do something so foolish. It wouldn't make sense him to follow someone like that." He reached down to protectively cup Eric's hand again; the brunette in turn allowed for his Jew to take over, understanding that Kyle's defense was more pertinent than his own.

"Oh really?" Stan asked doubtfully, "I think it would make perfect sense, or have you forgotten what that lard ass is into?" he berated, and decided to ignorantly add, "Or has he _converted_ you."

A couple of gasps emerged from the crowd.

Kyle wanted to fucking beat the hell out of Stan at that point, but gathered some restraint as he seethed, "No _Stan. _And I find it absolutely _tasteless_ that you would ever consider that." He spit that last statement out with incredible distaste, "I was as deeply affected by that attack as the rest of my community was, and thankfully Eric was there to console me through the entire ordeal. You have nothing to do with me anymore. Mind your own fucking business and stop acting so _jealous_." Kyle turned around to break through the crowd as he pulled Eric to follow.

Stan had to combat that statement if still wanted to keep his heterosexual appearance, "Don't flatter yourself, F…" he couldn't say it to save his life. Even now he couldn't call the former love of his life that word so hatefully.

Kyle scoffed when he noticed that Stan was about to call him the "F" word, but questioningly looked back when he noticed that Stan actually stopped himself before it escaped his lips. Staring at him in disbelief, Kyle lowered his eyelids as he scorned, "Don't flatter yourself? What's this whole production for Stan? Why do you even give a fuck about me anymore? I _hate _you." He spit out cruelly, really meaning it as he stared on loathingly. Even Eric felt uneasy as Kyle continued, "Maybe, if you would have given us a kind word at the bus stop this morning I might have reconsidered our friendship, but after this fiasco? You can forget it."

But Eric _did _agree with that, so with his signature smug expression he added, "You just fucked yourself over Marsh." He continued to walk with Kyle towards the entrance.

Feeling his heart start to break yet again, Stan weakly fought back one last time, "No one believes you Lardass, we all know you're just using him to cover your sorry ass."

Kyle stopped walking away from the fight as he tugged back his lover. Looking sideways to catch his former lover in a death stare, he smiled maliciously as he closed his eyes and brought his head up towards Eric's. The larger boy swallowed some of his anxieties as he allowed Kyle to bring his head closer to his own to deliver a heated passionate kiss, showing everyone that no one was being 'used' in this relationship.

If anyone hadn't believed that Eric and Kyle were dating before, they knew better now.

Eric laughed internally as Kyle prolonged the kiss past their usual point of breaking, knowing that this was probably freaking everyone out _tremendously._ But neither one of them gave a fuck, if anything they enjoyed it. They wanted to shove it in Stan's face how happy they were.

They did break apart at one point; Eric contently watching as Kyle sassily licked the residue off of his swollen lips. Darting a glare back to the bewildered crowd, Kyle eyed his ex-boyfriend and smiled once more "Oh and by the way? Not only is he _bigger _than you, he also _tastes_ better than you." **Everyone **was staring at Stan by that point.

Lacing his fingers in with Eric's, Kyle finished "Sorry Wendy. But you really missed out." Eric smiled proudly as he opened the door for his beloved. They both exited as everyone started chatting amongst themselves in a frenzy.

They both had no trouble getting to their homeroom, most of the crowd was still out in the courtyard at that point. Ulla and Franz included. So when they got to Anke's room, it was only Bert and Nigel there as before.

"How's it going? Been hearing some of those rumors?" Nigel immediately asked Kyle, not knowing how Eric would take that question.

"Something tells me we won't have to worry about them for very long." Eric replied for his significant other, happily sitting down with Kyle in their respective chairs as they waited for Franz and Ulla to arrive.

It only took a minute since they both got up to leave the courtyard as soon as Eric and Kyle left the scene. Darting into the homeroom in a wild rush, the two blondes stared ecstatically at the brunette and redhead, "That was amazing!" Franz cheered, "I had no idea that you'd take it that far, but you somehow made Stan out to be this total jerk while practically saving Eric's reputation at the same fucking time! Way to go Kyle!"

Kyle perked up cheerfully as he prodded "Really! What were they all saying?"

"They couldn't believe that you were so adamant about defending Eric, but they could tell it was real, so there was no doubt about his innocence." Ulla responded this time, gazing at Eric proudly as she concluded, "Thanks to Kyle's new confidence, I could tell they were all bought."

"Whoa, what happened?" Bert asked, completely unaware of the drama.

"Nothing you need to worry about now, thanks to Kyle." Franz nudged the redhead's shoulder playfully as he took his seat.

"I'm glad that's out of the way now. Hopefully we won't run into any other trouble." Kyle reached out to grab Eric's hand yet again; both happy as hell that it went over so smoothly.

Ulla however was looking at Kyle inquisitively, as though a thought entered her head that she needed to clear, "Kyle?" she perked up suddenly, "Could I have a word with you… _outside_?"

The rest of the class stared at her in confusion, Eric more so than anyone else. Kyle really had no idea what this was about, but trusted that if Ulla didn't want anyone else hearing, about it, then it was probably for the better, "Um, okay." He arose from his seat cautiously, reluctantly parting from Eric as he walked out the door, Ulla not too far behind.

After closing the door, Ulla called out, "Go to the stairwell, it'll be empty."

"What is this about?" Kyle asked, proceeding to the end of the hall where the door to the stairwell was.

"Next week. Yom Kippur. We don't have that much time." Ulla stated bluntly, watching on as Kyle entered the empty stairwell.

"We don't even know what they're doing yet." Kyle responded hastily, not knowing why Ulla was suddenly talking about this when so much else was going on.

"Yes we do, it's going to be much larger." Ulla cut to it, watching as Kyle's eyes opened further as he realized that she in fact knew more than he did, "Deadly even. But for some reason," she walked over to sit down on one of the cold cement steps, "I feel as though you and I need to do this mission, _alone."_

"What?" Kyle responded frantically, "Are you crazy!" he kneeled down in front of the prostrated girl as he continued to rant, "If you're using _deadly _to describe it then we'll need everyone! Especially Franz! We'll need crowd control!"

"Or maybe not." She looked back up at the riled redhead in front of her, "Something tells me that this kind of attack won't require that many people. Just one or two people, because they're not going to be using man power. Moreover, explosive power." She hinted.

Kyle's heart fell to his stomach, "you mean…"

"The initial plan was to bomb the place." She informed up front, "And I'm pretty sure they're not going to want too many people there, as do I." she reached out to grasp Kyle's shoulders, "We have the strongest connection to this mission. Therefore, Yom Kippur should be _our_ mission. Just you and I."

"I don't understand," he hunched over by placing both of his hands on each side of Ulla's hips, "Why do you want to take me? Why not Franz?"

"Franz has his own vendetta against them, but it can't compare to ours." She carried one of her hands over to Kyle's delicate cheek as she smiled, "You're in love with Eric are you not? He means everything to you, and you want nothing more than to see him rise above all of this so that you and he can live _happily ever after_. Am I right?"

Kyle calmed under her knowing touch, "Well, yeah."

"Exactly!" The blonde cheered, taking her other hand to cup the other side of the redhead's cheek, "And as for me," her voice suddenly grew somber, "I want nothing more than that as well. I can't really explain to you why, but trust me when I say that your relationship with Eric means more to me than anything else in my life right now."

Kyle stared into her deep blue eyes as they started to pool with moisture, "I don't understand, why?" he called out to her, not knowing why she was suddenly growing upset.

"I… wish I could tell you. But I can't. I'm ashamed to." She looked away from the emerald eyes staring across from her.

Kyle recoiled slightly, becoming a tad creeped out as he voiced his concern, "Don't tell me that your fangirling over us or something."

Ulla suddenly looked back at Kyle in confusion, "What? No!" she shook her head, laughing at how ridiculous that sounded, "It's _nothing_ like that." She knew that she had to explain herself somewhat by that point, "It has to do… with me reconciling with my past." Kyle's uneasiness subsided as he listened in closely as she continued, "The relationship you have with Eric is truly inspiring. And honestly, it makes me believe that I can atone for my past sins and move on with my life if I help you both through this."

Kyle backed away from her as he stood up straight, folding his arms into his chest he looked towards the door preemptively, "Well, okay, but you're going to have to explain this to the group somehow." He nodded his head towards the homeroom.

"Leave that to me." Ulla got up off of her step, "You just continue with your training, you're going to have to be in top shape for this." She tussled Kyle's hair as she walked past him.

Laughing slightly as he grabbed a hold of Ulla's beret he commented, "We should train together then." He placed the beret on his head jestingly.

"I look forward to that." She swat her hat off of him, fixing it back onto her head as she added, "I'm also looking forward to defending your temple one last time with you."

They both stopped in their tracks as they noticed Eric leaning against the closed door.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kyle strolled up to his lover as he teased him for being so overprotective.

Watching on contently as her two boys proceeded to happily flirt with each other outside homeroom, Ulla muttered to herself, "It will be the end of my pilgrimage to the past, but for you, it will be the beginning of your pilgrimage to the future."

* * *

**The German - Corrected by TerryxRage  
**

Wohin - Where are

"Nicht auf Deutsch Liebling, wir sind nicht beim Tempel." - Not in German darling, we aren't at the Temple.

Wo… sind wir? - Where... are we?

**Wo ist Onkel Mengele- Where is Uncle Mengele?**

Was auch immer du sagst, Untermensch. - Whatever you say, 'Untermensch' (there isn't an English equivalent to this, like an insignificant person)

Sie haben nicht aufgegeben! Nur abwarten! In ein paar Stunden wirst du tot sein wie der Rest deiner Familie!" - They haven't given up yet! Just you wait, in a couple of hours, you'll be dead like the rest of your family!

_Sehr schön - Very good. _

Ich denke nicht so - I don't think so.

Stimmt - Right.

Kyle, es ist deine Mutter. Wir müssen dich mit nach Hause nehmen. - Kyle, it's your mother. We need to take you back home.

Ja. Ich habe nur eine Tasche - Sure, I only have one bag.

_Zusammen? Wie- Together? Like-  
_

Ja. Wie Geliebte.- Yes, like lovers.

Heilige Scheisse. - Holy shit.

Was? Ist das so verkehrt? - What? Is that so wrong?

Bis Montag - 'till Monday

**Hebrew** - שנה טובה ומתוקה - Happy New Years!

_Lebensborn - Nazi Program ensured that Aryan children would be born to Aryan families. _

Unsere Mütter - Our mothers.

Leben nach Sterben - Life after Death

_Fuhrerskinder - Children of the Fuhrer_

_Ohne Dich - Without You  
_

**AN:** Ulla's past is somewhat based on some truths. Mengele did migrate to South America where he supposedly continued his messed up experiments on people. For instance, a municipality in Brazil, Cândido Godói, has a very high birthrate of twins. Like one in five pregnancies are twins, with a large amount of them having Nordic features. But they're probably not descended from any major Nazi figure heads.

Sorry this update took longer than expected! I didn't take Otakon into consideration, but I wanted to update before I set off! Next chapter should come sooner, and along with Yom Kippur it deals with Howard's suspicious of his nephew's true intentions.

Reviews are amazing! I love and appreciate all of you!


	12. A Red Hooded Child and a Big Bad Wolf

Märchen Chapter 11

It's been a week since Eric and Kyle came out publicly, and in that time Ulla took it upon herself to continue Kyle's training during the nights leading up to the attack. His determination alone signaled to her that he was far more powerful than she had previously believed. Their initial fight was honestly no indicator of his true strength, and she could see that now. Even though they were still using the old warehouse in the same settings, she could tell that Kyle was somehow improving at a faster rate. It got to the point where he cornered her more than she cornered him. Ulla knew that she was out of practice, but his winning average was getting uncanny.

Especially the night when they practiced outside in the center of town; it was late and no one was awake at that point, the streets were completely empty. Ulla assigned Kyle to stop her from getting to a certain point A from a specific point B, and to her surprise it took Kyle all of 10 minutes to intercept her at the middle point. She could tell he wasn't holding back at all, as though the need for such restraint was now null and void. As if he found freedom in her being his sparring partner, and she had no idea why.

He was getting so strong that by the end of their last night training session hours before the attack, Kyle had to give Ulla a piggy back ride home since he basically outperformed her in every regard. But Ulla got a few good nicks in; his bloodied face gave evidence of her performance.

"You're going to be able to move tonight, right?" Kyle asked from underneath, shifting his weight so that he could adjust Ulla more comfortably.

"I'll be able to walk by the time we get there." Ulla assured, resting her chin on Kyle's wild curls as she narrowed her eyes coyly, "Thanks for the ride home" she hesitated before she changed her tone, "… you can tell you've grown stronger, right?"

"Yeah, Thanks to you." He looked back slightly, his grateful grin contrasting with the stream of blood coming from his temple.

Ulla furrowed her face in curiosity as she asked, "I was going to ask you about that actually… why have you improved so much? I think you've grown stronger in these past seven days than you have in the week or so Christophe trained you."

"Well, honestly Christophe didn't challenge me quite like you have. It was all just drill work, and technique of course. He didn't give me full on missions like you have." Kyle admitted, his voice trailing slightly as he pondered over his estranged mentor.

Ulla laughed slightly as she kicked her feet playfully from Kyle's sides, "You were able to bring home that bag of Chinese food from the center of town in 10 minutes flat. That's damn impressive."

Kyle smiled again as he looked up at the night sky with a hint of pride in his voice, "I'm pretty sure I could try out for track and make it in by this point."

"I'm sure you could too!" Ulla cheered, lifting her head up in confidence, but then held the redhead closer as she resumed her inquiry, "But why Kyle? Why the drastic improvement?"

Kyle looked back down at where he was stepping, he was almost at the end of the field where the start of the Karmichael's development began. Cautiously, he looked straight ahead again as he reasoned, "Well… for one it was weird fighting Christophe when I started to get the impression that he had ulterior motives about our sessions, and our most recent encounter proved my suspicions." He exhaled in disappointment as he tried to clear his mind of Christophe's attempt at seducing him. Shaking his head slightly he continued, "But you're not like that. I can just _tell _that your motives honestly have nothing to do with me, as though you personally have a stake in this and you're just fighting _with_ me… not _for _me."

Ulla placed her head back onto Kyle's red tufts, "You really feel that way?"

"Well is it the truth?" he sounded from below her, shifting his weight again as he trudged down a hill onto one of the Karmichael's neighbor's yards.

"I'm not fighting for you." She confirmed with no doubt in her voice. Shaking her head in disbelief she giggled slightly, "Why would I? You don't _need _me," she laughed again as she continued. "If anything, I need _you_." Her voice maintained its lighthearted tone, but suddenly grew a tad melancholy, "But the only way I would need you is if you could fight for yourself. You're no good to me if you're weak. It's going to take immense strength to get through this and still maintain your relationship with him." She knew that Kyle was already aware of this fact, but then added her own personal concern, "I have faith in _you_. _You_ have a strong heart… It's _Eric_ that I'm worried about." She confessed, drooping down as though the literal weight of that statement was crushing her.

Kyle could feel the sudden change in weight, but the statement didn't cause him to falter in the least bit. Turning the corner in front of the Karmichael's house, Kyle responded confidently, "If anyone's will could survive this, his could." The front light suddenly turned on.

Looking onto the illuminated cement landing, Ulla fidgeted away from Kyle's back as she responded, "Hopefully you're right." The front door suddenly opened as Kyle lowered Ulla onto the ground. Both teens looked to the door to see who it was that walked out as they adjusted themselves from their trip.

It was Franz, and he certainly didn't look too pleased, "Well." He crossed his arms as he peered down at his girlfriend in distaste, "Tonight's the big night huh? And you don't need our help _at all."_ He chided coldly from overhead.

Kyle avoided this conversation altogether by busying himself with cleaning up his bloodied face before walking back inside. But Ulla couldn't escape this so easily, so she pursed her lips apprehensively before responding, "It's not like that Franz, I told you why I wanted it to just be Kyle and me. This mission needs to be a tight one, and having too many people there with possible _explosives_ being set would just hinder us. This needs to be about speed and the less people there, the better."

Franz angrily stepped off of the stoop as he confronted the recouping blonde, "I don't understand how I can't help you with speed." He threw his arms up as he argued, "I can incapacitate a whole crowd of people with just one round of bullets!" he raised his voice in confusion.

Ulla shook her head as she brought up a single hand to lay on her boyfriend's shoulder, "But setting up and breaking down your equipment would take time we don't have." Raising her head up to stare directing into the anguished boy's eyes she pleaded, "Please, you have a very important mission back here. _Covering for us. _That's probably the most important mission since _Eric's _supposed to be here during this time. No one has come looking for him for answers yet and it needs to stay that way." She pat his shoulder slightly.

"Yeah sure," he shrugged her off broodingly, "just leave me here with Nigel and Bert. We'll have _loads _of fun." He whined.

"You are so impossible." She rolled her eyes as she brisked past him, "This isn't about fun Franz just hang in there oaky? And if they tease you too much just tell me and I'll take care of it." She was about to walk up the steps, but then another voice rang out as the door swung open again, "Pfffh. Yeah Franz, Mama Ulla should make _everything _better."

A dark figure stepped out of the house, Eric. He was wearing a large trench coat which covered a good portion of his body, as though he was trying to conceal something. There was no doubt amongst the other three what that 'something' was.

As soon as Kyle heard Eric's voice he suddenly tuned back into their conversation, eyeing his significant other on the stoop as he took note of the rather large coat, knowing full well what was underneath it.

Looking down onto his three distracted friends, Eric closed his eyes in annoyance as he muttered, "Get fucking over it guys, seriously." He stomped down the steps as he made his way over to the driveway, "You guys know what it's for."

"It just seems like yesterday when we saw you in it for the first time." Kyle sounded as he walked in front of Eric's tracks, intentionally blocking him from leaving the yard.

Eric stopped once he saw his lover step out in front of him. He was unfortunately in his over-heightened state of alarm so any sort of affection that Kyle might give at that point couldn't be reciprocated. All Eric could do was preemptively stand there in front of his Jew, just waiting for him to make his move.

Kyle however knew that at this point this was all serious business; so as he looked up at his lover, his eyes met the empty voids with silent understanding. Yet with a slight smile, Kyle dared to bring his hand up to caress Eric's stern jaw, "Come back in one piece okay?"

Eric harrumphed smugly as he rushed past the redhead, "You're the one who should be cautious about coming back in one piece."

Kyle was left standing there with his arm protruding in the air, as though he didn't expect Eric to move so suddenly. But something about Eric dismissing him so frivolously enraged Kyle beyond belief, so with lightning quick speed Kyle reached down to his whip and lashed out at the departing brunette with all of his strength.

In a second's flash, Eric felt something strike his arm preventing him from moving any further. Something wrapped around his wrist so tightly that he could feel the blood clot within his hand as his circulation halted from the elbow down. Glancing down in confusion, Eric noticed that something was tethered around his forearm, something which was connected back to his furious looking Jew.

Eric smiled deviously as he felt Kyle yank on the whip, causing him to hobble back towards the house, "Very good Kyle, your target training has definitely given you an edge." By the time Eric had finished his little retort, Kyle had brought Eric all the way back onto the concrete sidewalk. Still eyeing down the larger boy, Kyle gave one final yank which caused Eric to lose his balance slightly as he stumbled back in front of his Jew.

Growing slightly irritated at the way Kyle was handling him, Eric quickly regained his composure as his bangs masked his aggravated glare. But as he stood back up in front of the enraged redhead, Eric smiled down maliciously as a thought ran into his head, "Very nice indeed, but pray tell Kyle," He raised his head up above the Jew, nodding his head in one direction as his bangs shifted out of the way, revealing his murderous stare as he threatingly peered down at his beloved, "Now that I'm standing right in front of you, how do you plan on preventing me from doing this?"

Kyle's eyes widened as he realized that he didn't have a plan of action now that Eric's hand was coming at him at full force to grip down onto his quaking throat.

Inhaling raggedly, the redhead desperately reached out to prevent his lover from strangling him completely; punching at the larger boy's arms and kicking at his planted feet.

"Your fancy whip work can't do anything for you if you're incapacitated _Liebchen_. You need to expect the unexpected. See the unseen." Gripping Kyle's throat even tighter Eric continued to lecture the struggling Jew, "You need to realize that once I'm wearing this thing, I can't be your ally anymore, and you need to treat me as such. Only once our mission is done can I go back to being your _lover_." He cruelly brought Kyle's face up to his own as he bit off, "_Got it_?"

Kyle spat on his face.

"You fucker!" Eric cried out before throwing Kyle down onto the ground in distaste. He then brought his sleeve up to wipe his face clean of Kyle's spit, "utterly disgusting." He commented to himself as he carried his sleeve away from his face, suddenly noticing that Ulla and Franz were staring down at him as though they too were ready to fight.

Smirking mischievously Eric concluded, "I can't have them ever think for a second that I have any sort of connection to any one of you. Especially you…" the larger boy moved to place his boot on top of Kyle's chest.

Still lying on the ground, more out of shock than actual defeat, Kyle suddenly felt the additional weight against his torso as he flashed his eyes open to confirm for himself that Eric was actually _stepping _on him.

But what Kyle saw wasn't Eric, oh no. There was no person behind that stare as Eric growled down, "_Untermensch."_

Kyle wasn't having any of that, oh god no. Flipping out from the ground, Kyle grasped onto Eric's leg as he twisted his entire body around, causing Eric trip from above, crashing down onto the lawn beside the sidewalk as the redhead quickly pounced on top of the fallen boy's body.

Flicking his knife out from his concealed pocket, Kyle shoved it against Eric's sweating neck, only a slight shift in direction would cause it to pierce the fatty tissue. With his other hand, Kyle gripped onto both of Eric's arms to pin them over the other's head, absent of its usual black cap.

Eric knew that the tables have been absolutely turned, and as he felt the cold hard metal plunge against his jugular vein, he immediately recognized that Kyle was indeed not the mild mannered Jew that he once knew. Not at all. As a matter of fact, as Eric looked back up at the crazed redhead panting sporadically above him, complete with fiery bile colored eyed staring holes into his head, Eric was convinced that his dearly beloved was in fact as _ferocious _as he himself was.

Kyle had become a killer, and that fact _titillated_ him so.

Closing his eyes halfway, Eric smiled contently to himself as he hummed, "Perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more." He opened his eyes back up; Kyle didn't change his expression as he held perfectly still.

"You couldn't have done this a month ago. I would have never believed that you could become so amazing. Utter perfection." Eric felt the hand Kyle was using to keep his own hands together slip. Using the opportunity, he moved one of his hands free from the grip to slowly cup Kyle's shaking face. "What caused this change? Did _I_ do this to you? Why did you choose to forgo sanity?" he questioned longingly, still feeling the sharp metal dig into his throat.

Kyle understood that this was a genuine question, and as such felt the need to respond, "I didn't have a choice." He responded stoically, as though the answer was obvious and didn't warrant a change in expression, "Once I found myself outside the cave there was no going back." But then he smiled wickedly as he concluded, "Besides, it's not like I'm alone out here." he narrowed his eyes, allowing himself to let his guard down in front of his subdued lover. They both knew this whole fight was honestly for show, but at the same time they now knew that they couldn't necessarily take their feelings for each other for granted. Well, at least in _these _circumstances.

Nevertheless, their close proximity prompted Eric to bring his head up slightly to peck at his Jew's lips, his neck moving further away from the blade as he cupped the back of Kyle's head, twining his fingers into his favorite red locks. Kyle laughed slightly before returning the kiss, marveling at how ridiculous Eric was for doing this. Only a second ago did he mention that they should be considering each other _enemies _at this point, but nevertheless Kyle enjoyed the affirmation that they in fact were still on good terms and very much _enamored. _

Franz and Ulla kept watching from the cement.

"They're the only couple I know that can make out like that with a knife to the other's throat." Franz shook his head in disbelief.

Ulla turned away to walk towards the Jeep, "And they wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

As soon as their make out session ended, Eric resumed walking towards a secret location where he'd be picked up by one of the members to escort him to the meet up place. A location in town that was far enough away from any sort of public activity to ensure that no would see either Eric or the car before they would set off for the attack that would take place.

But of course_ she _had _insisted_ to be in the same fucking car as Eric that night.

"Dear God Eric I've missed you more than anything you could ever fucking KNOW." Missy cheered out from her side of the car as she latched onto Eric with all of her might; as though the crazed girl didn't learn a god damned thing about _touching _him without his permission.

But Eric couldn't be too pissed at her; she _did _essentially assemble all of this on her own. So with a fake smile Eric brought his hand up to pat Missy's head lightly, "Oh I think I'd know. Seeing as though…" he swallowed a lump of nausea, "I felt the same way…"

Missy inhaled sharply as she snapped her head back up to stare at him in bewilderment, "You _**did?"**_ she chirped. Her eyes grew larger and more… sappy-like, like some generic anime girl who just laid eyes on her first 'bishie', "I knew you'd miss me!" she cried out as she snuggled into Eric's arm even further. The uniform clad boy sighed even more as he continued to glare down at his aching arm. The same arm that Kyle had assaulted earlier.

He was through playing nice guy, so now he wanted some real answers, "Enough playing around Missy, I need you to fill me in on anything I didn't hear during the Skype meetings. I'm sorry I couldn't attend all of them, I needed to keep a low profile."

Releasing his arm suddenly, Missy mock saluted her superior as she listed off, "Yes! There will be six members including you and me who will be attending this mission. All material essential to this operation is being driven by the other three guys who are meeting us at the same location. The Synagogue has been inspected thoroughly and given the report, no surveillance will be taken place from the end of their last reflection hour at 11:00 to midnight." She concluded with a nod, as though she recited that list to herself the entire ride there to make sure she included every detail.

Eric took a mental note of that list and added, "Surveillance essentially begins at midnight. So unless there's someone in the Temple, we have one hour."

"It should be plenty of time," Missy assured, still caressing Eric's arm as the car continued its drive to their destination, "and if there _are _people in the temple… then they'll be our first victims!" she squealed in delight.

"Right…well." Eric dismissed suddenly, freaked out by her giddiness as he diverted, "We'll see to it that everything goes according to plan."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," she prided as she closed her eyes smugly; "I have the locations of the bombs perfectly planned out! They are going to be planted at every significant point of structure so that when they go off, the whole fucking place crumbles to the ground!" she gripped onto Eric's arm even tighter.

She noticed that Eric was still distracted somehow, so with a small amount of annoyance she decided to reveal her little secret that she had been keeping from him since the beginning of their initial planning, "You and I don't have to do a thing actually." She announced in a false disinterested voice, "My four men have all of the 'grunt work' covered." But then gained back her enthusiasm as she continued, "I have a perfect place where we can sit and watch as the whole place crumbles! Won't it be romantic?" she squeed as she rested her head against Eric's unwelcoming shoulder, "Imagine if there's a family inside! We'll get to listen to their pathetic screams as the kids get toppled by chunks of cement blocks while the parents have to sit there and helplessly watch as their kids die! Ooh Ooh Ooh! Or vice versa! The kids get to watch as their _parents_ die! OR THEY ALL DIE AT THE SAME TIME! _Please let there be a family there!" _

Eric just laughed nervously as he continued to look out the window, barely tolerating Missy snuggling up against him as images of the Broflovski family flashed though his mind. Kyle and Ike being crumpled by the falling rocks as Sheila and Gerald watch on helplessly. As _he _watches on helplessly.

Then, as though she could somehow read his mind, Missy sounded out from his side "Or better yet…if that red haired kike shows up again…"

Eric turned around, donning and even more aggravated death stare as Missy continued, "If he shows up, I'll make sure dies as painfully as possible." She crashed her hand down onto the side of her seat as she dug her dirty fingernails into the pseudo leather, "He stopped us from completely trashing the place last time, he ruined our PLANS." She growled, letting go of Eric as gripped both sides of her seat.

"And for that he must PAY." She ranted even further, spinning her head around as she stared at the larger boy on her side, "He got in your way Eric. Don't you remember him? Don't you remember his face?" she smiled maniacally, her blood red eyes reflecting off of a passing car's headlights for a brief second as she bragged, "I do. I see it every night before I go to bed. And when I dream, I dream of slicing up that face before severing his head **completely**." She snapped. Eric continuing to glare at her from above, not letting her words get to him as he listened on.

"Wouldn't it make a nice trophy?" she puffed in amusement as she rested her head back onto the seat, "That Jew's head?" she commented again, narrowing her eyes as she cruelly insinuated, "That light skin of his…would make a nice _Lamp Shade_."

"**Enough**." Eric sounded out as he looked away shamefully, "Don't focus on such trivialities." Watching as more and more trees surrounded their car he added, "We have more important matters to think of. God forbid they do show up, we need to _stop _them. Not _play _with them." He whipped his head around to make sure Missy knew how serious he was about her behavior.

Missy could tell that he wasn't joking, so with a painful expression she whined, "But it would be _fun."_

"Missy, do you _want _to stay in the car?" Eric warned, gripping his hand into a fist as he raised it up as a threat.

Catching the sight of Eric's fisted hand, Missy shied away from her beau as she chirped, "No sir."

"Good girl."

* * *

There in fact were a couple of people at the Synagogue during the last reflection hour: the Rabbi who insisted to stay until the last group of people left, a small family of three who decided to beat the crowd by attending the prayer session at night, and an elderly man who couldn't fall asleep that night and decided make use of his time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I just want to inform you that there are only 15 minutes left in this prayer session before I need to close up the doors. I invite you all to come back tomorrow during our regular hours to join the festivities. Thank you, and have a peaceful night. שנה טובה ומתוקה."

"שנה טובה ומתוקה" The adults responded quietly, resuming their prayer as he proceeded to shut off some accessory lights and locked up some of the side entrances.

Unbeknownst to him however, were the two extra guests present in the synagogue who were watching down on him from the rafters with ever present vigilance.

"_How long do you think he's going to stay here_?" The blonde whispered to the boy next to her, keeping as still as possible as the old man left his pew and proceeded to exit the temple.

"_I don't know, but I know he'll probably go downstairs at one point, maybe we can trap him down there_." The redhead responded hopefully, taking note of the small family who had started to gather their belongings, also exiting the building before any harm was done.

"_How much time do we have now_?" Ulla asked, knowing Kyle's cell phone was probably more accessible than hers.

But as Kyle flipped open his cell phone to check the time; he noticed that a large foreboding message had popped up reading "SERVICE NOT IN AREA".

* * *

"They communicated with cell phones." One of the members spoke up as he flicked on the big black machine located inside the car, "This should jam up all cell phones from a mile radius; so if anyone _is _inside that temple, they can't call for help or even communicate with each other for that matter."

"Perfect!" Missy chirped as she grabbed a bag from the back seat of the car, "They're all essentially trapped." Hauling the bag out of the car, she turned her head in the direction Eric was standing. He was looking downhill from where they parked their car; a good distance away in case anyone had been present.

Swinging the bag over her shoulder, she hopped merrily as she sang out, "Hey Leebchan! Whacha lookin at?"

Eric cringed when he heard Missy butcher that word; she had obviously heard him call Kyle that and believed it was directed towards her. She must have googled it, "Don't call me that ever again." He warned sternly, "Not until you can speak German fluently." Which would be never.

"D'aw…" Missy whined as she learned against Eric's side, "Aren't you going to teach me?"

"That depends," He watched a car and small minivan depart from the site, subsequently sighing internally in relief, "If you can show me how well you execute this tonight."

"Oh well then you better bust out those grammar books," she cheered as she brought her bag from her shoulder, reaching inside to grab one of the items, "because 'Execute' is the name of the game tonight!"

Eric looked down amusingly as he asked, "What kind of explosives did you bring anyway?" glancing at her hands to see what she pulled out.

But what she brought out didn't look an explosive of any kind, if anything it looked like _a doll. _

Missy looked down at her creation pleasingly, "I packed these things full of C4 which was donated by Josh's dad over there, _a state cop_." After admiring it for a second, she turned her head to Eric as she commented, "What do you think of them, aren't they _cute?" _she knelt down to open the bag further revealing more than a dozen more of the little dolls.

Eric picked one of them up gently. It had a head full of red yarn curled up in a big mess of curls, complete with a little makeshift white cap and generic army uniform. She even gave them all green beads for eyes with little angry faces and fangs. Eric didn't know whether to laugh out loud or beat her over the head with one of them. He couldn't help but smile however, Kyle must have _really _pissed her off to make her go and pull something like this off. He looked at one of the little Kyle doll's hands, it even had a whip.

Missy saw that Eric was admiring her work with great amusement, so she decided to point out, "Their whips are actually the fuse. Did I think ahead or what?" she tentatively grabbed the doll away from Eric to put it back in the bag, "that way if he shows up he'll know that I'm after _him _specifically."

Well that way of thinking couldn't take place, "Missy, you can't think that way." Eric had to change his tone from amused to condescending, "You _aren't_ after that kike specifically! You're after _the temple! _How much time did it take to make these things? Imagine the planning that could have taken place instead!" he lectured, wanting to grab that bag away from her and just call it a night.

"Oh…" Missy's enthusiasm flagged as Eric berated her, "I just thought that he pissed you off, that's all. When you got to the temple he was there pinning me down and preventing us from finishing. He certainly pissed _me _off." She growled, gripping the bag even tighter as she ranted, "More than just pissed me off actually, he enraged me! I'm going to FUCK HIM UP if I see him again. Coming in between our plan like that. Making us look like fools…"

"Missy, what are you talking about?" He whipped around to yell down at the prostrated girl, "We won that battle! No one was made into a fool." He shook his head and directed his attention back towards the darkening temple, "Now listen, stop focusing on that no good ginger jew and instead focus in on how many of those dolls you should put at each post."

"Two at each, I already did the math." Missy assured.

Eric furrowed his eyes at her immediate response, "I don't know if I can trust your math…"

"No it's okay," she continued to explain, "I had one of the contributors look over it. He's a contractor." She bragged.

Eric stood corrected, "Oh… okay."

Missy screwed her face up in concern. She could tell Eric was acting different. Probably because he'd been so far away from all the action and now that he was back, he was nervous about everything going as planned, "I know you're nervous. But you need to trust me!" she got back onto her feet as she held his hand contently as the half moon shone down on them slightly. His silver accents gleamed off of the pale light once more as she marveled at his archaic magnificence; the blackness of the garb, the streak of red contrasting against the dark surroundings. "I'm going to make sure that everything is okay so that you can come back to Nebraska and we'll be able to be together forever."

Eric smirked, knowing that would _never _happen.

Missy could tell that he wasn't too convinced. So to boost his spirit, she snuggled in close and prodded, "Besides, now that you're my _boyfriend_ I want to take you to meet the rest of my family!"

Eric tensed as soon as that word was spoken, frowning immensely as he looked down at Missy in pure terror and hatred.

Missy mistook his horrified expression and sighed in amusement, "Don't _worry_; they're not _that _bad. I'll make sure we get enough _alone _time as well…"

* * *

By the time the congregants had left the temple, Ulla and Kyle only had about five minutes to get the Rabbi out of harm's way before the attack would start.

"_What should we do_!" Ulla cried out under her breath, "_He's just checking pews and windows! We need to get him downstairs away from any action_!"

"_I have an idea_," Kyle suggested, taking a deep breath before finishing his thought, "_but I'm going to have to use a gun_."

"A gun?" Ulla whipped her head around hectically, "_What are you aiming at_?"

"_The stairs to the downstairs offices_." He brought out his gun to make sure that the clip was full, "_I need to make it seem that a noise came from down there so that he'd check it out_."

"_He might just call the cops_." Ulla warned.

Kyle huffed in false amusement, "_Check your phone. There's no service here_."

"_What_!" Ulla called out, shifting her weight so that she could access her phone to check for herself.

"_It just happened. I'm not sure why_." He replied, locking back his clip before disabling the safety.

"_That's odd, well then go ahead and aim for the staircase_." She focused her attention to where he needed to aim.

"_I intend to_." Kyle inspected his gun one last time before holding it out in front of him. Christophe gave it to him for extreme measures, knowing that his missions weren't intended for murderous purposes but knowing how important it was if he really needed it.

"_Are you a good shot_?" Ulla asked incredulously.

"_We'll find out_." He lined his gun up with the entrance to the staircase, saying a silent prayer before pulling the trigger. Feeling the gun go off in his hand surprised him, but the subsequent PANG that resonated throughout the temple was even more daunting.

"Holy hell what the hell was that?" the Rabbi ducked as he heard a loud bang come out from the far right corner of the temple, "Is someone setting off firecrackers? Is that the prank now?" he angrily spoke out to the emptiness. "Well we'll just see about that now, won't we?" he charged over to the stairwell to investigate.

"_QUICK! Here's your chance! Get down there and jam the door_!"

"_Right_!" Kyle hopped down as soon as his Rabbi descended the stairwell. Hitting the floor the way he was taught to do, the redhead ducked and rolled as quietly as he could before scooting down the main aisle. On his way to the door he spotted a collapsible chair leaning against a handicap aisle which he deemed perfect for jamming the door with. Grabbing onto it, he stealthily scrambled over to the entrance and firmly placed the chair directly under the door handle so that it jammed the door from being opened up from the other side.

Smiling to himself, Kyle reached over to the main light switches and flicked off every one of them so that if the Rabbi walked back up the stairs and looked into the little door window, nothing could be visible from the other side.

Yet as Kyle dared to peer inside the little window himself, he couldn't see any signs that the Rabbi was even down there. The stairwell and connecting hallway were pitch black themselves.

Having all of the lights turned off, the only source of light coming into the Temple was from the overhead windows lining the sides of the walls. Since the moon wasn't that large, it was only bright enough to outline where specific objects were, but did not illuminate them fully. The only objects reflecting off of Kyle were his hat, medal, and white auxiliary belt.

"FeuerTiger!" Ulla cried out from the other side of the temple, obviously in fight mode as she carefully brought out her coil, "_I can hear them, they're outside placing some of the bombs around the temple already!"_

Kyle hopped over the first pew and ran down the aisle as he huffed under his breath, "_Well you go out there and make sure they aren't lighting any of them! I'll stay in to make sure no one gets to the Rabbi."_

"_Okay, if I need you I'll give the signal. Did he teach you how to do it?" _She rushed to the door stealthily, opening it slightly to see if anyone was directly outside.

"_Like a pro. Now go!" _Kyle responded, ducking behind a pew in an ambush position before Ulla opened the door up all the way and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Are there any signs of people here?" Eric called out from side of the temple where he watched his goons place the little Kyle bombs in pairs as they lined each set with wire, "Or were those last two cars that left a while ago it?"

"There's still a car in the parking lot," a voice sounded from behind him, the scout that he placed a distance away in case of any unforeseen intruders happened to travel up this way, "Someone is still inside there."

_Ulla and Kyle couldn't be that stupid, _"What kind of car." He asked. Not wanting to hear any description that could even possibly signal a Jeep_. _

"Some foreign coupe. Nothing special." The guy reassured. Eric gave a sigh of relief before returning his attention back onto the temple; Missy helping out the last group of thugs get the dolls together.

"Okay, well get those fuses linked so that we can detonate it from a distance, I want to make sure there are _no _injuries tonight. The ambush last time slowed us down, let's not let anything like that happen again." He dismissed, watching on as the last link was fused and all four of them returned to Eric's side in a hurry for the final detonation.

Missy had the detonator in hand as she squeed, "OH MY GOD WE'RE ALMOST READY." But then her joyous tone turned sour as she turned around to her four goons and growled, "GO SOMEONEWHERE ELSE. THIS IS OUR SPOT!"

Eric just rolled his eyes as he signaled for the other guys to step back a couple of yards. Mumbling to themselves, the goons stepped back a good ways away before Missy was satisfied enough with the distance in between them.

Shivering with anticipation, Missy clutched onto the detonator before humming, "Hmmm! Just give me the word darling and you and I can set this place ablaze!" she grasped onto Eric's hand and gently placed it over the button.

But Eric didn't budge just yet; he was still looking at the temple as though something was missing.

Missy had a slight clue as to what was distracting him, looking at the temple herself she puffed, "Yeah, I'm kind of upset that they didn't show up either." Smirking sinisterly she added, "I really wanted that no good red-haired louse to take a look at my handiwork before his whole Jew church fell on his head."

Eric however knew that Ulla and Kyle were in fact inside the temple, he was just waiting for the signal which would tell him that Ulla got to the fuses before they would press the detonator's button. She told him that she would have them all cut before the button would even be pressed.

Letting another minute pass, Missy started to get a tad irritated as did the goons behind her. Mumbling impatiently, the crazed girl gritted her teeth, "what are you waiting for… let's **do this."**

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Eric saw some movement on the corner of the roof. Turning his head to where he saw the black flash, he suddenly saw a hand protrude from above; in it was a white flower. As soon as it protruded, the hand dropped the flower and Eric watched on as a White Rose fluttered to the ground. No one else took notice of this event as they focused in on Eric as he smiled to himself.

"Alright," Eric turned his head as he smiled down onto the anxious girl, "Go ahead." He closed his eyes as he felt Missy grip his hand even tighter.

Grinning maliciously at her beloved, her blood red eyes flared up before she quickly turned her head back to the Temple as she announced, "**Say Good Night **_**Pests**_!" Not hesitating for another second, she slammed both her and Eric's hand onto the detonator. Yet after a second or two of silence, the crazed girl was heavily dismayed when the only sound she heard after those couple of seconds were her own anxious breaths.

Eric still had his eyes closed, still giving off a smug grin which she didn't catch as she was still fixated on the still standing temple.

"What's wrong?" one of the voices sounded from the back.

"Why didn't it go off?" another one cried out.

"SILENCE!" She shrieked back at the men, enraged as all hell that her anticipated 'boom' wasn't delivered as expected. Glaring back at the temple she ranted, "There must have been a glitch! One of you BLOCK heads must have set something up wrong." She threw her detonator on the ground and stormed back towards the temple, pulling Eric along as he begrudgingly complied.

"But you were there to inspect every one of them! They were all set up according to the blueprint! It should have gone off without a hitch!" One of the goons replied.

Still being pulled by Missy, Eric couldn't help himself as he smirked, "Must have been sabotaged."

Missy stopped dead in her tracks as she whipped her head around to meet the larger boy's dark eyes, "No… you don't think…" she glared back at the Temple in shock.

Eric grabbed his hand back as he pointed out the frayed wire coming up from one of the bunches of dolls, "I can see it from here, someone cut the wire."

"**What**?" Missy cried out as she ran over to the one group of dolls.

Eric stood back and instructed the four guys, "Stay with Missy, I'm going into the temple to see if anyone is inside." He proceeded to head off in the opposite direction, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his gun to show that he meant serious business.

The other four guys nodded as they watched Eric cock his gun and rush off towards the entrance; pacing in the opposite direction they quickly joined Missy as she ran off to the next set of dolls, "**They're all cut! How the hell did this happen**!"

The four grunts joined the crazed girl on the ground as the one goon from the back sounded out, "They must be here! Who else would ha-" and then suddenly he was cut off.

"Huh?" the other four looked back to see their friend passed out cold on the ground.

Missy's eyes furrowed in anger and confusion as she got up off the ground and muttered, "It can't be…"

"GWAH!" But as soon as she got to her feet, she heard the other three goons yell out at the same time as they too crumpled to the ground, unconscious as their blank stares looked back up at her in bewilderment.

"What is going on…" Her eyes expanded in terror as she looked at her guys around her, trying to place what had happened to them as she lowered herself onto the ground to inspect their bodies. Rolling one of the them over, she noticed something shimmer near one of the goon's shoulders. It was a long piece of metal, as thin as a needle, sticking out of the back of his neck where his spine met his skull. Feeling around it, she quickly realized that it had been masterfully placed on a nerve bunch which had to have paralyzed him.

Breathing quickly as her heart started to pace, she inspected the other three goons to see that they too had the same wire sticking out of their neck.

"**Where are you**!" she screamed, covering the back of her neck as she looked up towards the roof, "You must be up there to have aimed it so perfectly!"

"_Was up there. But now I'm down here_." a foreign voice sounded up from behind the frightened girl.

Missy swung her head around but couldn't react fast enough to stop Ulla from swooping down to deliver a kick to her face.

* * *

Eric glared up at the temple's entrance, knowing full well that his Jew was probably still inside of it protecting the interior from any and all intruders. Smirking in anticipation he took a couple of slow steps up the concrete stairwell before stopping in front of the wooden doors. Pretty amazing that a just a little more than a week ago this whole place was lined with Graffiti; but that wouldn't mean a thing if Ulla and Kyle couldn't prevent Missy from wiping this whole place off the map.

Placing his gun in his other hand, Eric slowly reached down to open one of the wooden doors before stepping inside the dark Temple placing one boot in front of the other in slow increments.

It looked empty, or at least that was the first thought that ran through Eric's head before he started to fully inspect the place. But after a couple more steps towards the altar he could hear a faint sound coming from up above him. This was confirmed when he took a look up at the rafters and saw a shadow shift from one point to another followed by a _**whosh **_from out behind him.

Eric quickly turned around to see where the shadow had dropped; his eyes adjusted to the darkness as he eyed down the figure crouched down a few feet in front of him. Mere seconds later, Eric immediately identified who the shadow was once he gazed at the bloodied Israeli uniform and desecrated medal.

Kyle could see Eric as well, but the black uniform didn't catch him off guard like before, his bile eyes instead focused in the larger boy's cold expression. Yet out from the corner of his eye he could spot something different; something out of place shimmering in Eric's hand, and when Kyle turned to focus in on it, he realized that it was in fact a_ gun_.

"_What's that for_." Was all he said, pointing to the gleaming black metal in his lover's hand.

Eric looked down to his hand as he brought up his gun to his mouth, smirking deviously as he ran his tongue down the shaft, "_What's it look like?"_

Kyle sneered in distaste, "_This is no time for those kinds of jokes. Have the bombs been dismantled? What about the rest of your men_." He instinctively reached for his whip.

Taking a step towards his daunting looking Jew, Eric placed his gun back into his coat pocket before responding, "_Spinnennetzt took care of the bombs already; the men should be down too. Your temple is safe, but as for_ _**you**__..."_

Eric stopped when he was only a foot away from his dear trembling red head, "_You're all alone in here aren't you_?"

Kyle took a step back as he snarled, "_Stop messing around, you're my enemy in that thing remember? If you come any closer I'll be forced to fight you_."

Tisking as he shook his head in disapproval, Eric chucked maliciously as he teased "_Don't want the big bad wolf to get you now. Or in this case-_" he brought his hand out to caress Kyle's flushed cheek, "_Shark…_"

"**Stop**." Kyle slapped Eric's hand away as he brought out his whip, "_I don't like you touching me in that thing, acting as if you're somehow superior. I don't want to get in another argument with you over this, just go back outside and gather your fallen members and get out of here. I don't want to keep my Rabbi locked down there for long_."

"A _shame."_ Eric exhaled in disappointment, bringing his hand back to his side as looked away towards one of the beams of dim moonlight coming into the Temple, "_Seeing you like this is honestly thrilling to me, if anything…_" he glared back to his Jew, "_I actually __**want**__ to fight you…_" He brought out his gun mockingly, "_I mean… if you think you can take me on…_"

Kyle actually smirked at that comment, realizing that Eric was actually being serious. He could tell by the way Eric was glaring at him that he actually viewed him as an equal opponent. Figuring that Ulla was still fighting some of the goons, Kyle took a step back and coaxed "_Bring it Tubby_." before unraveling his whip in a battle position, bracing himself for whatever attack his opponent would bring.

"_You'll eat those words…_" Eric raised his gun to meet with Kyle's head, "_Liebchen_."

But before he could put his finger on the trigger, he felt a sharp sting rip through his arm followed by a subsequent **CRACK**.

"GAH!" Eric cried out, cradling his hand into his chest before hearing his gun fall to the marble floor. Whipping his head up to locate where Kyle went, he suddenly realized that the redhead wasn't in front of him any longer, but as he felt a whoosh come up from behind him, it didn't take him long to find out where he went.

Growling as he predictably reached out behind him, Eric was met with a hard kick to the chest as Kyle leveled him to the floor. A dusty boot print was imprinted onto his dark jacket as Kyle moved his boot up to smash into the larger boy's neck.

"_HIsssss…."_ Eric seethed through his teeth as his eyes bulged out of his head, slowly suffocating as he reached out to grab Kyle's leg in desperation, "_what are you doing…_" Eric croaked as heard Kyle's smug little laugh.

"_Fighting you what does it look like_?" In a flash Kyle jumped up and curled his leg back so that as he landed, his knee went straight into Eric's stomach.

"ACH!" Eric cried out, nearly passing out from the pain. Kyle was still pinning him down at that point, and as he felt most of the wind escape his lungs, Eric realized that it probably wasn't such a great idea to challenge Kyle like this. Especially after he'd been trained by not only Christophe, but Ulla as well.

Yet he couldn't give up that easily, it had been his dream to see Kyle crumble before him. And even though that dream had been put in the back burner due to their newly found relationship, in the back of Eric's mind, that goal had never really dissipated.

Feeling the immediate threat of his defeat, Eric allowed for his anxieties to get the best of him and suddenly felt his blood run colder as he flashed open his eyes, revealing the barren dark voids that characterized his alternate persona so definitively.

Kyle took notice of Eric's change immediately and suddenly realized that the larger boy's hands were not subdued. But before he could reach out to pin them down, Kyle felt Eric wrap both of his arms around his waist before flipping him down onto the ground. Eric's weight alone ensured that Kyle couldn't move out from under him as the larger boy took both of Kyle's hands and pinned them up above his head.

Christophe and Ulla were never this heavy, and for some reason none of the escape tricks that he had learned were working. It was as though Eric's strength doubled in this state, and as Kyle continued to struggle beneath the larger boy's oppressive weight, he managed to glare up at the brunette's eyes to see if he really was in fact in his altered state.

But as Kyle's fiery eyes locked in with Eric's hollowed pools, he could actually _feel _his soul grow weaker as the Nazi from his nightmares grinned back down at him.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU BE DOING THIS!" Missy cried out as she fell to the ground clumsily, feeling the wires tear at her flesh as she attempted to crawl back onto her feet, "You're so beautiful! You have such light hair and beautiful violet eyes!" she looked around to see if she could spot the girl again, "I _crave _to achieve that kind of beauty! So Aryan, so perfect." She continued to praise, inching over to the front of the Temple to join her beloved inside, "How could you be fighting us when we essentially _worship _your kind!"

Ulla watched on in annoyance as she tuned out what the estranged girl was saying; knowing all too well the insanity and hypocrisy behind those claims.

"You speak German too!" Missy attempted to pluck the embedded wire from her arm, "Are you from Germany? You should talk to my boyfriend! He can speak German too!" she managed to loosen it slightly, but as she went to remove it, the wire just cut into her finger instead. More blood poured onto the cold marble as Missy whined, abandoning her arm to hobble out of the wire attached to her pant leg.

"Don't tell me that you're with that no good ginger jew!" Missy cried out again, stepping out of the access wire before bending down to gently remove it from her ankle, "Don't waste your effort!" but the wire was digging into her ankle as well, and as she learned from her wrist, she decided not to touch that either.

Ulla had enough of this racist bratty girl. Hopping down off of the roof one last time, the blonde girl made her presence known again as she focused in on her prey.

Missy turned her head as she noticed the black streak fall from the roof again, like a spider gracefully descending from a ceiling vent; "There you are!" she smiled genuinely, laughing to herself as she praised, "You really are so beautiful! What's your name?"

"Du bist so wahnsinnig." Ulla called out before flicking out another coil, flinging it towards the crazed girl in a latch ditch effort to shut her up.

"Vanzinig?" Missy replied in confusion as the wire tightly wrapped around her neck, "That's a weird name."

Ulla just grinned in amusement as she pulled the wire taught, "Sei ruhig!" she demanded, walking towards the bleeding girl who was just smiling innocently back up at her, those red eyes still gleaming in their crazed state.

"so pretty… It's such a shame that you're fighting against us." Missy groaned, but then perked back up, "But that's okay! Because we'll never lose!" she suddenly flicked her arm in the air, and then all of a sudden the wire was disconnected from Ulla's hand to her neck.

"I always come prepared." Missy revealed a small knife connected to her wrist, "And hearing my boys talk about a girl who strung them up with wires signaled to me that I needed to bring something to break me free from your web. SO WATCH!" she cheered before cutting into her neck, not caring about the pain the knife caused her so long as the wires were dislodged from her flesh.

One cut after another, Missy freed herself of all of the wires embedded in her skin, but the cuts caused the crazed girl to bleed profusely from each one of her freed ligaments, "You can't hurt me Vanzinig, because no one can!" she giggled again before turning around to run up the marble staircase, blood trailing behind her as she turned back one last time, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!".

* * *

"_Okay, you've made your point. You can get off me now_." Kyle coughed out from beneath his oppressor, feeling as though Eric was taking this a bit too far and that this wasn't just some idle challenge anymore.

But Eric didn't budge, only continued to stare down aimlessly at his Jew, "_I'm far from making my point Jew. You can't just give up so quickly_. _I'm your enemy now remember? If you give up that means I win, and if I win that means __**you're dead**__._" He breathed down onto the redhead's flustered face, curling his lips into a wicked grin as he lowered his face to Kyle's, "_Or at least, __**out of commission**__." _He closed his eyes as he brushed his lips against his Jew's quivering mouth, their caps brushed against each other as Eric proceeded to nip at the redhead's moistened lips.

Kyle moaned out unintentionally as he struggled to temper his raging hormones, "_No, not like this. This isn't fair, it's not consensual_." He argued, knowing full well that even though this situation was uncalled for and freaking him out _immensely,_ he was still growing hard under Eric's own tightening pants_._

"_Is it not_?" Eric teased before pressing himself into Kyle's bulge, which he could tell was getting harder by the second, "You don't seem to be fighting it."

"_You're taking advantage of the situation_!" Kyle cried out as he felt Eric's hardness grind against his own.

"_Fight me_." Eric bucked into his Jew as he exhaled raggedly, "_If you don't want this then __**fight me**_." He bucked again, pushing himself in between Kyle's legs.

"_I shouldn't have to. Just __**stop**_." Kyle cried out pathetically, knowing full well that he wasn't sounding too convincing at that point.

Grabbing Kyle's hands with only one of his, Eric carried his free hand to Kyle's shirt as he started to undo the buttons, "_I'm afraid I can't do that_ **FeuerTiger.**"

Kyle continued to buck against Eric's hardened groin, "_And why not_." He bit his lower lip, ashamed that he was actually letting Eric do this to him in that uniform, in his own temple. But more than he felt ashamed was the fact that this was _really _turning him on. The monstrosity of it, how _terrible _it was.

"_Because you're my __**captive**__ and I have to __**teach you a lesson**__."_ Eric growled out, grinding his crotch into Kyle's ass even further as he grabbed at the auxiliary belt and started to undo that as well.

"_Oh for god sakes_…" Kyle cried out as he started to pant even harder, forgoing his dignity in place of his libido.

"**Eric**!" Missy yelled into the temple as she threw open the door, "**There's a girl out here and**…"

it was here. And Eric had it pinned to the floor.

Eric in an instant changed his demeanor from aroused to enraged as he carried his hand up from Kyle's belt to his throat, "DIE YOU FUCKING LOUSE!" he yelled down at Kyle, ensuring Missy that this assault was definitely out of _aggression _and nothing else.

But at that point Kyle was able to muster some of his strength back due to the fact that Eric had shifted some of his weight off of his waist. Using that opportunity, Kyle was actually able to bring both of his knees up to Eric's stomach, managing to stop the larger boys assault as he yelled "_Not tonight lard ass!", _focusing all of his strength in his legs before hurling Eric off of him in one quick thrust.

"**Ergh**!" Eric growled as he crashed against one of the pews; Missy running over to him as Kyle leaped away from his two aggressors on the opposite side of the pew.

"So we meet again, Oontermensh." Missy screeched, pulling Eric closer to her as she stared down at Kyle loathingly, "Well, I must say I'm not too disappointed that you came to our little party tonight, seeing as though all of this is essentially for you anyway." She bragged, reaching into her baggy pants pocket to retrieve something.

Eric opened his eyes once the shock of his landing wore off, and from what he could see Missy was above him with Kyle glaring at them both from the other side of the Temple. He also managed to see Missy reach into her pocket to retrieve something, but whatever it was it was hidden by her leg as she hesitated to bring it out all the way.

Kyle could tell that this girl was beyond crazy, but for some reason he could tell that she was also enthralled about something. This mix of angry and happy emotions coming from this insane girl nerved him greatly, so with immense caution he took a step back from her disturbing stare.

"That's right Pest. This whole night is about you, it's your **going away** party!" she cheered, reaching into her other pants pocket to bring out something else; her eyes thumping in blood red pulses as she held out the object in front of her face.

"And what's a going away party," Missy flicked it open and suddenly a large flame emanated from her hand, "without a party favor?" then in one quick motion she brought the other object up to the light.

Eric immediately recognized what the object was once the fire illuminated the red yarn and green beads, "Missy! _**NO**_!" he called out in desperation, but couldn't stop the crazed girl before she chucked the doll at Kyle at full force.

A flaming doll. That's what Kyle though it was at first. He thought that the crazed girl was so obsessed with beating him that she made up some doll of him to freak him out by lighting it on fire and throwing it at him.

But as the doll started to fall closer to him, he noticed that the fire was only coming from one source, and was climbing up something at incredible speed. It was only then when he realized that this doll in fact _was a bomb. _

Just as the fuse ended at the doll's hand, a white flash started to expand all around the doll as Kyle's eyes widened in horror. Ducking down beneath a pew, Kyle braced for impact as the doll exploded in a fiery explosion from up above.

"**NO**!" Eric cried out as the explosion erupted from the end of the pew, enveloping a large section of the temple's wall while dismantling several of the pews in its radius.

"AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAHHH!" Missy cackled as the fireball destroyed everything in sight, catching the tapestry on fire as the whole temple became illuminated by the blaze, "Burn into ashes you dirty jew. That's what happens when you get in the way of our plans, isn't that right Lee-" she didn't get to finish her monologue as she unexpectedly fell unconscious and slumped forward onto the marble floor.

Eric frantically looked down at the fallen girl; a needle glimmered from the back of her neck.

"HAIFISCH-" Ulla called out from the entrance, but then suddenly shifted focus when she realized that Kyle was somewhere in that fireball, "Oh my god." she ran towards Eric who was just staring into the massive pile of fiery rubble.

The uniform clad boy was breathing heavily, unsure if his lover was even alive at that point. But just as he was about to burst out into tears a voice came from above.

"You 'ave a choice."

Both Ulla and Eric looked up towards the direction of the voice, and to their shock Christophe was standing above the fire from one of the rafters; the immense flames illuminating his presence as he resumed his speech.

"You can save yourzelf by carrying out your members and dispozing of all of ze evidence before ze authorities show up…or you can save your Jew who ees currently buried underneaz zis pile of rubble. He might not even be alive, but eef you choose tzu save him you will not 'ave ze time tzu destroy ze evidence of your hate group being here. But eef you get your members out of here in time, zen you might be able tzu escape from zis with your anonymity still intact."

Eric hurriedly looked back towards the flame; he didn't even need to ponder for a second about which choice he was going to make. Scowling at the massive pile of rubble pinning down his beloved, Eric rushed past Ulla to barrel into the flames. Falling down in front of the pile, Eric began the painstakingly delicate process of removing the burning pieces of wood and hot concrete off of where he presumed Kyle to be resting. Feeling the flames lick at his skin while heavy globs of sweat ran down his face, Eric actually found himself praying for the first time in many long Godless years.

Struggling with one large chunk of concrete, Eric suddenly noticed that Ulla had materialized by his side, helping him push off the block, "ONE MORE PIECE OF WOOD! COME ON!" she then helped him grab a hold of the last large plank presumably pinning Kyle down.

Watching the two teens struggling to lift the piece of wood off of his injured or possibly even _dead _Jew, Christophe leaned against the rafter perplexed as all hell. He could tell that Cartman was actually _worried_, and worried _to death_. The kind of worried that a mother gets once she notices her child has gone missing while shopping in a large shopping mall. He could tell that Eric was having an internal battle about what he would do if when he lifted this piece of wood, Kyle in fact _was not alive anymore. _

With one last push, the piece of wood finally slid off and Ulla and Eric prepared themselves for what they were about to see. What they saw brought immense relief to both them as they gazed upon Kyle still in one piece, and from what they could see, not even burned.

"Oh god!" Eric cried out joyfully, lowering himself to scoop up his lover into his stiff and sore arms. Yet as he removed Kyle's limp body from the wreckage, his heart stopped when noticed that an abundance of blood had pooled underneath him.

"FUCK! We need to get him to a hospital and fast!" Ulla helped Eric get Kyle into his arms, feeling the fallen boy's neck to see if there was still a pulse, "He's alive, but he's fading fast, come on!"

They both climbed out of the flames as soon as the sprinkler system finally started up; the stale water dousing everything in the temple as they rushed out off the front doors.

Running down the marble stairwell, Ulla noticed something fall in front of her. A note.

Bending down to quickly unravel it, she immediately recognized the handwriting.

"These are directions to a secret hospital where you can bring Kyle without having any questions asked. Mention the name _Jakartha _and you shouldn't have any problems. I will take care of the followers and see to it that they get back to Nebraska without anyone having seen them. Tell Kyle that the Rabbi has also been taken care of.

For this kindness I only request one thing. See to it that Kyle _survives. _Thank You. – Chris."

Ulla exhaled raggedly as she gripped onto the note, turning around to instruct Eric, "Come on! I know where we can take him! Follow me to the Jeep!"

"Then let's go!" Eric weakly replied as she cradled Kyle further into his chest, not daring to look down at his Jew's deteriorating state as he followed the blonde girl back to the woods where the Jeep was concealed.

* * *

"Kyle!"

A familiar voice rang out as the redhead batted his eyes a couple of times before slowly waking up.

"Kyle come on, you promised you'd come!"

Kyle gasped as he sat straight up, looking at his environment in a daze.

The attack. The bomb. That girl.

"Dude, chill out. What happened? Have a bad dream?" the voice rang out again.

But Kyle wasn't at the temple, he was in his bed. In his room. He was home.

"What?" Kyle turned his head towards the voice, still confused as all hell as to how he got back to his house. But as he looked off of his bed towards the floor, who _he saw_ confused him more than where _he was_.

It was Stan. Next to his bed. Smiling at him with that genuine smile that he hadn't seen in almost half a year. Those twinkling midnight blue eyes shining down on him like zephyrs in the night sky. The eyes that he fell in love with so long ago. A warm wave of nostalgia hit Kyle at full force which caused him to calm down significantly, relaxing back into his bed as he allowed Stan's gentle stare to envelope him in a comfortable cocoon.

"Yeah," Kyle exhaled reaching his hand out to rest on top of Stan's arm, making sure that he was really there. He could feel Stan's tough but sensitive skin underneath his touch, something he remembered all too well even after all this time away from him. Smiling contently, Kyle brought his emerald eyes up to greet his boyfriend, "You're really back aren't you?"

Stan perked his eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean _I'm back? _Where did I go?" he reached up to tussle Kyle's red curls as he stood up to walk back towards the door, "Come on! You told me you were going to come and watch my scrimmage game today. Everyone will be there."

Kyle excitedly got out of his bed, but as his feet touched the floor, he suddenly noticed that he was already dressed to go out.

_Odd _Kyle thought to himself _Wasn't I just asleep? _

"Come on! I'll drive us there." Stan called out from the hallway.

Kyle perked back up, screwing his face in even more confusion as he too walked out into the hallway, "Wait… when did you get your license?"

"Uh _dude_, we've both had our licenses since the end of Junior year." The raven haired teen looked back towards Kyle in a mess of worry, "Damn, what else did you drink last night?"

Peering into his bathroom, Kyle managed to look at himself in the mirror, not noticing much of a difference in his appearance, "How… how old am I?"

"Kyle. We're _seventeen_." Stan called again, laughing suddenly as he commented "For god sakes, we have to make sure Kenny doesn't give you Tequila again."

Kyle shook his head slightly as he faced back towards the hallway. Looking down at his hand, he pitched his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He could feel it. This was _real_.

"Coming!" Kyle called out, smiling slightly as he exited the bathroom to run down the stairs in a mad rush. Laughing to himself, Kyle swung backwards to face his best friend again.

"That's more like it. Come on! I don't want to be late and they're all holding your place." Stan joined Kyle at the bottom of the step, reaching out to grab the redhead's hand before exiting the Broflovski household with Kyle in tow.

Closing the door behind him, Kyle looked back towards his best friend seemingly at awe. Everything was back to normal; as if Stan never dumped him and they just lived out their Junior year as if they were still together. Kyle looked around the neighborhood. It was a beautiful fall day, the crisp afternoon air felt good to breathe in as the trees bristled in the light breeze. There were even some flowers blooming. Everything was in perfect, pristine condition.

Heaven. Kyle was in heaven.

Well, not quite yet.

"Stan…" Kyle called out quietly, touching Stan's sport jacket on the shoulder, coaxing him to turn around.

"Hm?" Stan stopped in his tracks to look down at his significant other, but before he could turn around all the way Kyle gripped around his neck in a tight embrace.

Bringing his head up to meet Stan's warm inviting lips, Kyle closed his eyes as he breathed "I missed you" before delivering a heated kiss that melted his soul away.

* * *

Thankfully the private hospital wasn't too long of a drive, but by the time Ulla and Eric got there Kyle wasn't in too good of shape. Before Eric even got him through the door Kyle was as pale as a ghost; his vital signs showed little to no activity as the entirety of the staff moved to assist the literally _dying _Jew.

"Is there anything you can do for him at this point?" Ulla spoke up in desperation to the doctor who began analyzing whatever documents the Hell's Pass hospital's database had on Kyle's medical history.

"You told me there was an explosion." The doctor reiterated, knowing full well that due to the nature of his clients, more information was probably being withheld, "That much is obvious. Your friend Kyle suffered a severe laceration to his femoral artery. For an object to protrude that deep into his leg, the speed of the projector must have been going over 50 miles an hour."

"Oh my god, will he be able to walk?" Ulla cried out, doing most of the talking due to the fact that Eric was catatonically standing in front of the door to the ER.

The doctor shook his head lightly, "That is the least of your concerns. Kyle lost so much blood that he's in the middle stages of Cardiac Arrest. And according to his medical history…" The doctor pointed to his laptop screen. "He has the rarest type of blood available, AB-. Less than one percent of the population on Earth as AB- blood."

Ulla's eyes widened as she muttered, "Holy mother of God, do you have any here?" she looked towards the door over at Eric, not knowing what in the world was running through his mind right now.

"Maybe one pint… but from what I can tell Kyle would probably need over 4." The doctor informed bluntly, reading over more of Kyle's medical history before getting to the information regarding his Kidney Transplant. Narrowing in on a name, the doctor realized that Kyle had received his donor kidney from a boy in his home town. "Unless," the doctor pointed to the name on the screen, "You can somehow contact 'Eric Cartman' in the next…." The doctor looked to his watch, "10 minutes to come here and donate nearly half the volume of his blood supply."

"Wait." Ulla brought her head back in confusion, peering back over to Eric who was obviously not listening, "Eric has that same rare blood type?"

"Oh you know him? You should call him now, Kyle doesn't have much time and we still need to extract the blood from him which would take up even _more _time we don't have."

"Eric!" Ulla called out frantically to get Eric's attention.

Eric was in another world completely, but as soon as he heard Ulla call out his name he suddenly snapped out of it and turned his head back to where she was standing, his bloodied tear stained face meeting her furious expression as he simply replied, "what?"

"Stop moping around and start giving up some of your god damned blood!" she ran to grab him out from in front of the door, "That should have been the first thing you told the doctor when you got in here!"

"Blood?" Eric replied mindlessly, not understanding what she was talking about before a light bulb went off in his head. The only reason Kyle could have taken his kidney in the first place was because **they shared the same blood type.** "**Blood. **Oh god I can't believe I didn't realize!" life suddenly sprang back into him as he awakened from his depressed state to charge over to where the doctor was.

The doctor furrowed his eyes in bewilderment. Eric was still in his Nazi uniform and covered from head to toe in Kyle's blood. The sight was petrifying to say the least, "This is Eric Cartman?"

"YES! STICK ME UP!" Eric confirmed loudly as he latched onto the doctors collar as he intimidating shouted down at him, "HURRY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

The doctor's eyes sunk into the back of his head as Eric lifted him off of the ground. Clutching onto his laptop, the frightened doctor delicately informed "You understand you'll be giving up more than one third of your blood supply, this would put you in danger too."

Eric's lowered his head melodramatically as his eyes flared up in their hollow state, "I don't give a fuck; take what you need!" He growled as he lowered the doctor back onto the ground.

Immediately running towards the door, the doctor used his card to open the lock, "Quickly! We don't have much time!" Eric followed the doctor inside, giving Ulla a quick smile before he left her to wait outside alone.

* * *

"WOOOO! WAY TO GO STAN!" Kenny yelled out from next to Kyle as his whole group of friends cheered on the Varsity team as they began their mid season scrimmage.

"This is so awesome! They're definitely going to win State Championship this year!" Bebe shouted as she waved her little 'Clyde' flag.

"Yeah, and Stan's in such great shape!" Wendy contributed as she looked back towards Kyle and smiled, "You're so lucky to be dating him Kyle; he's such a great guy!"

Kyle kept watching Stan's magnificent athleticism on the field, but suddenly realized that Wendy actually _acknowledged _his relationship. "Huh?" he looked down towards Wendy, "You know?"

Wendy giggled slightly before exclaiming, "Everyone knows Kyle! It's awesome that the President of the National Honor Society is actually _dating _the Senior Varsity Quarterback. It's like brain meets brawn!"

"You guys were so cute as the homecoming King and Queen this year. Stan was such a great sport wearing the tiara and all." Butters commented before blowing into his little noise maker.

"President?" Kyle questioned, "Homecoming King and Queen?"

This didn't make sense. _Wendy_ was the NHS president, and since when did some backwards high school in the middle of Colorado recognize gay couples as possible homecoming court candidates?

Even more confusing was his group of friends. Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Butters, Tweek, Thomas, Jimmy, and Jason. There were like, three different clicks hanging out with each other. And most importantly, there was someone very significant missing.

"Kenny." Kyle called out as he turned his attention away from the game at the exact same time Stan scored a field goal. "Where's Eric?"

"YEAH! WOOOOO GO STAN!" Kenny cheered before sitting back down to take another sip of his concealed beer, "Who?" he replied, not quite hearing Kyle right as he high fived Butters.

"You know, Eric." Kyle reiterated, looking around one more time, "_Cartman_?"

"_Cartman_?" Kenny whipped his head around in shock, "Kyle don't you remember what happened last year?" he asked as some stereotypical football cheer pumped out of the stereo system.

"No." Kyle shook his head in aghast, not really wanting to know.

"He disappeared." Kenny informed stately, taking another sip of his beer as he added, "Some say that once Wendy rejected him last summer, he just left South Park to go live with family in Nebraska. No one has heard from him since."

"Wait. So he's with _Howard_? _Permanently_?"

"Who's Howard? And when did you start caring about Cartman? You hated him."

Kyle turned his head back to the football field to watch as Stan suddenly waved to the stand, his beautiful eyes glimmering against the setting sun as he smiled up at him so happily. So predictably.

So fake.

Kyle narrowed his eyes in anger, "Kenny. This isn't…"

"Don't say it Kyle." Kenny interrupted, causing everything to freeze around him, "If you say it this whole world will come crumbling down and you'll never see it again."

Kyle looked around frantically at his surroundings; all his friends frozen as though they were only an image, "But, I don't want this world. Stan would never have the courage to walk up on stage and be my homecoming queen. Wendy would never just give up her title as NHS president. And _Eric _wouldn't just leave me here so easily!" he barked at Kenny who appeared to be the only real person here.

"But don't you wish it was like this?" he soothed, looking up at the peaceful blue sky as he suddenly made the surroundings change.

They were both back in Kyle's room, watching the beginning of this dream take place, "Look at how happy everyone is! How happy you were when you woke up to see Stan staring down at you like that." Kenny pointed out to Kyle who was watching himself smile up at Stan as though he really did love him.

But he realized that it wasn't really a smile. It was reassurance, a false sense of security. "No. I wasn't happy. I only thought I was reliving a memory." He looked down as everything faded to white, "I don't want this to be my future. Not if it's a lie, which I know it is. Nobody here is who they really are."

"Are you?" Another voice sounded out from nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Kyle looked up, realizing that he was in an empty void.

"_You're _here, are you who you really are?" The voice resonated again.

Kyle started to shake his head in fear as he replied, "I'm… Kyle."

"No." It stated coldly, "You're _dead_."

* * *

"We're losing him." One of the nurses cried out from the other side of the cot, "We need more blood stat!"

"We're draining him as fast as we can!" the doctor called from the chair Eric was sitting in. They were already collecting their second pint of blood since Kyle had already absorbed the first in record timing.

"Is there any way we can do a direct transfer?" Eric called out to the doctor as he watched in mournful aggravation at how slow the blood pouch was filling.

"We don't have that kind of technology here. This is the only shot we have." The doctor painfully informed, gripping the trembling boy's shoulder as he anticipated the worst.

Eric couldn't take that as an answer, "Bring me over to him." He requested, getting up out of the chair as the doctor hurriedly followed him with the IV and blood pouches.

The nurses parted ways as Eric came in between them, peering down at his beloved as he heard the decelerating beeping of the heart monitor.

Skin white as snow, yet lips as purple as violets, once rivaling his hair in their fiery hue. Even in this decrepit state, Kyle was the most beautiful thing Eric had ever laid eyes on. So peaceful, so angelic looking. He could hardly believe that Kyle was actually dying. But remembering back to the way Kyle looked before he revived him 8 years ago; Eric suddenly recalled how similar his skin looked then as well. He reached out to feel Kyle's body temperature. Snow cold. Snow white.

"Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot" Eric muttered to himself as a tear fell from his face, grasping Kyle's delicate hand into his own as he weakly laughed "But you preferred Rosenrot didn't you?" he smiled up at Kyle, almost expecting a response, but knowing that one wouldn't come.

Screwing his face up, trying to hold back a powerful sob, Eric continued to talk to Kyle's unresponsive body, "Is that what I can do for you now Liebchen? Tell you your favorite story before you leave me?" he took his other hand to rub Kyle's ice cold fingers, trying to warm them up to no avail.

"The second pouch is almost full, prepare the third." The doctor rushed around to remove the pouch. Kyle's heart monitor peeped in dangerously slow intervals as Eric closed his eyes painfully, gripping Kyle's hand even harder. "Okay. I can do that."

After switching Kyle's IV into new pouch of blood, the doctor walked back to fix up the new pouch before suddenly hearing a low singing coming from the Nazi uniformed clad boy.

"_Sah ein Mädchen ein Röslein stehen, Blühte dort in lichten Höhen. Sprach sie ihren Liebsten an ob er es ihr steigen kann_…"

He could understand the lyrics. The doctor was multi lingual as most of his clients were. And the way the boy was singing it, he could tell that this wasn't just some song to calm down his own nerves. He was singing it like a love song. As if every word would be his last to the dying boy. He had seen it before.

The doctor didn't care either way if they were lovers or not, but something did tug at the back of his mind. These two boys had the same rare blood type. A blood type only found in _less than one percent _of the population on earth, and coincidentally, these two boys were the same age and lived in the same town. The probability of that situation was so out of wack that it made the doctor wonder if it really was a _coincidence_ or not.

Looking back towards the two boys, the doctor listened on as Eric continued to sing his heartfelt song despite the heart monitor still giving off its slow beeps.

Reaching for two clean syringes off of a nearby tray, the doctor walked over to the cot and proceeded to inject the hollow needle into Kyle's arm.

"Tiefe…" Eric stopped singing when he noticed the doctor sticking a needle into Kyle unexpectedly, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." The doctor moved to collect some of Eric's blood droplets leftover from the previous pouch, "Just running a test."

Eric gritted his teeth as he took a guess, "I guess it's too late to tell you that Kyle and I have had HIV in the past, but we the ones who actually came up with a cure."

But that's not what the doctor was concerned about, "Right." He walked out of the ER.

"Doctor!" Ulla called up from her seat, desperate to hear some good news, "How are they doing."

"Eric's fine, Kyle's hanging in there as well. If Eric stays conscious through these blood transfusions, Kyle might pull through."

"Oh thank god." Ulla sat back down, breathing normally as though she'd been holding her breath this whole time.

Nodding slightly, the doctor continued to speak "They're interesting those two. Chart here says that Kyle's Jewish?" he looked down at Ulla to see if she could confirm this.

Looking up in a non-perplexed manner Ulla responded, "Yeah."

The doctor shifted his eyes back towards the door, "And… Eric is apparently a Nazi sympathizer?"

Ulla suddenly understood why he called them 'interesting', "Oh well, that's circumstantial honestly. I can't go into it, but he's actually _not._" The doctor didn't look convinced, so she added, "_Anymore."_

Shrugging his shoulders he flipped over another page from his clipboard as he continued, "I think I can tell why that has changed then. They're lovers aren't they?"

Ulla perked a brow, not knowing why he was asking these questions, "um. Yes?"

"I have no problem with that." The doctor reassured, but then sighed raggedly as he turned to walk down a corridor, "However, after I run this test…well… let's just say there might be some problems."

Ulla's breathing hitched again, "What do you mean."

"I honestly have no idea." The doctor replied before entering another office.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm dead." Kyle snapped at the empty void, not finding Kenny or anyone else around him as he desperately looked around for any sort of sign as to where he went, "Are you telling me that the explosion killed me?"

"Nearly killed you, and low and behold… your version of 'heaven' came in the form of Stan being your boyfriend again. You say you're happy and free with Eric, but what's holding you back from being truly happy with him? If you're really happy with him, why didn't your version of heaven have him in it?"

Kyle stopped looking when he noticed that this place was just a state of mind. Standing in one place Kyle responded, "I… I don't know. It should have."

"Don't you love him?"

Kyle looked down at where the ground should be, "I… think I do."

"What's holding you back."

"I…" Kyle blinked a couple of times as he noticed his surroundings were starting to become more clouded, "I still can't trust him all the way." Looking back up, he noticed that a sky was forming; a sky in the form of smoke.

"And why not."

Frantically glancing back down, he noticed that the towers were starting to take form again, "Because… this vision." He looked to his sides, the wire fences also materialized.

"Didn't Eric prove to you that he's past this now?"

"Yes." Kyle gulped, hearing the horrible screams and smelling that familiar stench once more, "but for some reason I just can't shake it off."

"Well… here's your chance."

Taking a step back out of fear Kyle suddenly felt something collide into his back.

"GAH!" Kyle cried as he tripped over something, crashing down onto a pile of rocks with nothing but his arm breaking the fall.

"No!" Kyle called out in disbelief, eyeing his bleeding arm once more as the vision started to take place yet again.

"Stupid clumsy jew." A familiar voice sounded out from above, "You scuffed my brand new leather boots!"

Peering back up to confirm who he already knew to be there, Kyle watched on helplessly as Erich Kartmann glared back down at him as though he was some, _pest _that he needed to _exterminate_.

The uniform was back, along with the armband. Just like all the times before.

"No no I'm sorry!" Kyle pleaded form the ground, desperate not to be shot again. "I won't do it again I promise!"

"It's too late for that jew!" Erich reached into his pocket to pull out the all too familiar gun, "There's no need for clumsy workers around here!" he aimed it to the jew's head.

"Oh god no!" Kyle ducked down to brace himself for what he knew what was to come.

"KYLE. TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF. YOU'RE NOT A PRISONER ANYMORE. YOU DON'T NEED TO _SUBMIT_" the voice called out again, but this time Kyle could place who the voice belonged to. It was _his own_.

"Huh?" Kyle never once stopped to look at what he was wearing. He had figured that it would be the same striped garments as it always was, but as he looked down to see if this still was the case, he was pleasantly surprised to see himself wearing his battle clothes complete with his weapons.

Reaching up to feel his cap, he also felt the desecrated medal placed exactly where he'd pinned it up.

Smiling deviously, Kyle suddenly regained his fighting spirit as he glared back up to the nightmarish looking Nazi before him, "I'm not afraid of you. You're not a _real _Nazi Eric."

Bringing his gun back down, Erich scowled down mercilessly, "How dare you talk back like that. You'll pay for your insubordination."

"Eric!" Kyle called up desperately, taking off his cap to point at the medal, "Drop the act! You're over this, remember?" the redhead threw the cap towards his opponent as he got to his feet, "You told me you loved me! Isn't that true?" Kyle took a step towards the apparition.

The Nazi's eyes opened drastically as though his tough persona was stripped of its credibility, "I…" Erich stumbled backwards, unsure of how or why that was revealed, but sure as hell didn't want to stay to see how the rest of this was going to play out.

"I… I get it now." Kyle exhaled as the dreadful surroundings started to fog away; a low light slowly pouring around them as the setting changed to that of a mountain side, "I understand why I kept having those visions." By the time the camp completely faded away, a spring dawn setting started to materialize.

Looking out in front of him, Kyle noticed that Eric wasn't 'Erich' any longer. Eric was instead wearing his normal black ensemble, hinting to what he once was, but nowhere near as intimidating.

Feeling confident enough to approach him, Kyle reached out his arms to embrace his lover with no hesitation or doubts, "I couldn't allow myself to love you, my brain couldn't do what my heart wanted me to do."

Eric suddenly released all of the tension in his body as he carefully wrapped his arms around his precious Jew.

"But could you blame me? Look at everything you've done to me and practically everyone else you knew in the past!" Kyle yelled up, still not forgetting about all of the hate that took place before their glorious unification.

But as Kyle glanced up to meet Eric's gaze, he noticed the sheer amount of disappointment in Eric's mellon collie disposition. As though Eric understood that the mistakes he had made were grave and that there was honestly no way he could atone for all of the years of hatred and infinite sadness that he had caused.

Tempering his anger, Kyle realized that bringing up those times wouldn't do a thing to help Eric progress. Smiling in quiet contemplation, Kyle reached up to cup his lover's face as he gently silenced his own protests in favor of what Eric needed to say.

Looking up shamefully, Eric brought Kyle in closer into his hold as he pleadingly gazed into Kyle's shimmering emerald eyes, "Kyle, you've rescued me from me, and all that I believed. I won't deny the pain, and I won't deny the change." He paused briefly, looking over the mountain cliff towards the rising sun, "But should I fall from grace, here with you…" he slowly turned his attention back to Kyle's enamored stare, "Would you leave me too?"

Tears fell down Kyle's face as he rushed out to wrap his arms around Eric's shoulders with all of his strength, "Never. If you fall, I fall. That's how it was and how it'll always be."

Laughing to himself as tears fell down his own face; Eric in turn held his beloved tighter as he tearfully replied, "I Love You Kyle Broflovski."

Feeling the calm wind rustle through the budding trees with the warm sun rising in the distance, Kyle finally found the confidence and peace of mind to close his eyes and reply, "I Love You too Eric Cartman."

* * *

"We're getting a response, he's actually gaining consciousness!" one of the nurses cried out ecstatically as she gripped onto Eric's weakening shoulder, he had just given Kyle a fourth pint of his blood. Eric was already weak from hauling Kyle's dead weight to the Jeep and then to this hospital, but now that his life was literally drained from him, all he could do to show how enthralled he felt was smile weakly as he listened on to Kyle's heart monitor gain speed.

Kyle however still had one more fight to battle. Consciousness hit him like a ton of bricks, and as he felt the darkness of his mind start to illuminate as though bright explosions were racing across his brain, he found it incredibly difficult to open his eyes during this process.

But then all of a sudden he regained the sense of touch, and in that moment, he noticed that one of his hands was warmer than the other; as though someone was holding it.

And he knew who that person probably was.

Eric watched on impatiently as he saw Kyle's eyes flutter open with incredibly delicacy.

"Kyle…" he groaned, "come on, please…" he gripped the hand with what little strength he had, "let me see your eyes again… I don't want to see them shut anymore."

That little grip was all it took for Kyle to gain the strength to open his eyes all the way, his sense of sight slowly coming back to him as he shifted his head in the direction he felt his hand being held.

Eric could feel more tears run down his face as he watched Kyle turn his head to face him; those emerald eyes, slowly regaining their fire as they focused in on him. That fire in turn caused his hollow black pools to be filled with life, inciting their signature transaction, reassuring the other that they were both in fact alive and still very much in love.

The brunette slowly lifted his head from where he was slumped over on the side of Kyle's cot, keeping up his weak smile as he stared down at his lover with his mahogany wisps. Kyle returned the weak smile as he closed his eyes half way, relieved as all hell that he awoke from that state while managing to finally confront his fears.

Smiling down at the hand Eric was touching, Kyle suddenly noticed that he too was hooked up to an IV.

Screwing his face up in confusion, Kyle looked up at his own IV to see what was going on. As he followed the tube up to where he presumed the drip bag to be, he noticed that there was a pouch of blood in its place. Behind it, three more identical hollowed out packs.

And that's when it occurred to Kyle that Eric must have donated his own blood to keep him alive.

Turning his head back around, Kyle laughed weakly as he finally spoke, "Jesus Christ what are you? My own personal donor?"

Eric chuckled as he closed his eyes, "It's starting to look that way." he muttered as he slowly opened them back up again, bringing his hand up to touch Kyle's warming cheek.

Kyle gently returned the smile as he weakly carried up his own hand to touch Eric's; cradling it into the crook of his neck, wanting to lay with him like that forever. Through half lidded eyes, Kyle kept his gaze fixated on his lover as he felt his heart palpitate, "I love you."

Eric's eyes widened as he inhaled slightly quicker than normal, keeping that breath in before exhaling it slower than he had ever exhaled a single breath before.

Kyle giggled slightly as he took in Eric's reaction, finding his shock utterly adorable.

Hearing Kyle laugh like that actually made Eric's heart sing more so than the confession did; Kyle laughing at him like that. Eric could tell that he had his Jew back and nothing would _ever_ tear them apart again. Not even death.

So after Kyle was done is little taunt, Eric shook his head in fake discontent as he replied, "Ich liebe dich auch, du irrer Jude."

Bringing his head up as quickly as he could, Kyle smiled into his lover's lips as he lost himself in the euphoria that was his new love for Eric Theodore Cartman.

The hospital staff couldn't help but look on in amazement. A Jewish boy in an Israeli Army uniform passionately kissing another boy in a _Nazi _uniform. They had seen many weird cases come through that door, but for all of them, this was one of the more stranger ones.

Ulla was the only one seemingly at peace with the image, standing back after one of the nurses fetched her from the waiting room.

The doctor was the last to come into the room; envelope in hand as he bore witness to the strange phenomenon that was Eric and Kyle embracing each other on the hospital cot adorned in their respective uniforms.

He could tell however that despite their contrasting image, they were absolutely at peace with each other; their heart monitors picking up speed as they rested next to each other, recuperating at faster rate due to their relaxed state. Parting them now would be counterproductive; their improving health was obviously due to their close relationship.

The doctor looked to the envelope with a heavily burdened expression. Closing his eyes broodingly, he ripped the envelope in two, throwing the halves away as he left the room.

* * *

Believe it or not, Kyle wasn't so worried about the aftermath of this attack compared to how worried he was about the last one. His previous concern was more about his parent's reaction, and now that the tie to his parents had been somewhat severed, the freak out session that occurred the following morning didn't affect him so much. He honestly slept through the larger part of it; Ulla had dropped him off after the blood transfusion and Kyle was practically dead by the time he slipped into his room and crashed into his bed- Eric doing practically the same thing.

But what wasn't too surprising about the days following the attack were the lack of stares directed towards Eric as a result of Kyle outing themselves to the general public. The school practically left both Eric and Kyle alone due to the fact that nobody wanted to mess with either one of them; the majority of the student body could sense how incredibly bat-shit insane they both had gotten since the fight Kyle had with Stan. Kenny however maintained his contact with them, and through him Eric and Kyle maintained their landline to their previous social ring.

So all and all Eric and Kyle were still in good shape after Yom Kippur, they went on a couple of dates but reluctantly continued the slow pace of their sexual exploits. Their continuing dominance war was what honestly kept them from going too far around the bases. Neither one had even gone down on the other up to this point and this was all due to the fact that neither one wanted to be the first to do it. In addition, they didn't really have a great place to actually fool around anymore. The parent situation was still a horrible mess.

Sheila avoided the topic altogether. Kyle had previously thought this was due to the fact that she was still in denial about it, but after having a talk with Ike he discovered that Gerald had made a stringent effort to make sure Sheila was completely in the dark about it. Kyle was shocked to find out that his mother had no idea about his relationship with Eric. But his father sure as hell knew, and every time Kyle made contact with him it was as though Gerald was looking at a ghost. A former shell of what his son used to be. Kyle was still making straight A's, helping around the house, and growing happier and happier by the day, but Gerald still bore that strange expression on his face whenever they were together. Sheila never noticed, but Ike and Kyle knew. And while Ike's shock wore down as he watched his brother prosper under his new found love of Eric Cartman, no one understood why Gerald was still so morbidly disgusted by it. Kyle decided to ignore it all together and pretend as though nothing had changed. For Gerald, it obviously wasn't so easy.

Over at the Cartman residence it was relatively the same. Eric could tell that his mother thought about him differently. She was still her sweet self and all, but there was this underlying tone of insecurity that bugged the hell out of him. She used to be genuine in her compliments and overindulgence, but he could tell that it was all fake now. He didn't feel at home there anymore, and neither did Kyle.

So they spent most of their time at the Karmichaels. They knew that at least Ulla, Anke, and Franz were supportive of them. But as for Ernst, they all had the feeling that there was still something wrong with him too; that same broodiness resonated from him when he caught Eric and Kyle together- not aggressive, but definitely off-putting. But he was just one person; the rest of the house hold treated them perfectly normal. And October was an awesome month to be hanging around the Karmichael house, because during Homecoming they were the family who hosted the Oktoberfest food court at the School Fair. The great thing about this was that the German Club was actually able to focus most of their efforts on this event instead of the White Rose Movement since the hate group had gone on an unexpected hiatus ever since the night of the attack; which signaled good news all around.

But what wasn't good news was the unexpected phone call that Eric received from his uncle one random night. He wanted Eric to fly back to Nebraska for the weekend. The same weekend as the actual Homecoming celebration.

"Try to see if you can come home before Saturday night. We're going to need as much help as we can get." Franz called out as his mother pulled up to the front of the airport's entrance, putting the car in park as Eric gathered his bag.

"I'll try," the larger boy grumbled as he threw his bag over his shoulder, "But something tells me that this meeting isn't going to be something I can just blow off. I mean I _might_ be able to conduct it all in record time, but that's only because I'm leaving _right now_." He threw open the van door and stepped onto the curb.

"Regardless Eric, make sure you fill us in when you get back." Ulla sounded from the back seat, leaning over the middle to catch a glimpse of Eric before he shut the door, "And keep your ears and eyes open, you're more at risk than ever being around _them_." She ended with a snarky tone.

Eric just scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "I know Ulla, you don't need to remind me."

"And like Franz said, get back here as soon as you can." Ulla continued her spiel, intentionally nagging as she laughed to herself, "We need help with tear down at least." But then changed her tone to a more interesting one as she finished, "And it'll be mine and Kyle's _first time_."

"Yeah… you're not going to want to miss the sight of Kyle in _Lederhosen." _Franz added at the last second before Eric placed his hand on the car door to shut it.

"Fuck that I'm not wearing fucking Lederhosen." Kyle finally sounded from the middle seat, taking his attention away from his iPod to join in the conversation, "Stereotypical bullshit and I'm not even German!" he barked, shying away from the devious looking blondes glaring at him from the backseat.

"Shut up Kyle we all have to wear it." Franz shoved Kyle's seat forward, causing the redhead to buckle forward before reaching back in retaliation.

Eric just laughed to himself as he watched his lover swat at Franz pathetically from the middle seat, "Kyle, if you get in Lederhosen I'll make it a _point _to come back early." He hesitated to close the door as he continued to watch Kyle and Franz duke it out from the seats, Ulla ducking away as she kept yelling at them to quit it.

Kyle shoved Franz back one last time before calling out to Eric, "But that means you'll have to wear it too!" he turned to face the larger boy to make sure he heard him.

"I don't mind it." Eric shrugged his shoulders as he dismissed Kyle's 'threat', "You're the ones with issues with it."

"No I'm pretty content with my Dirndl dress." Ulla shoved Franz away from her as she combated Eric's accusation, glancing at the brunette with a caustic stare.

"You would be." Eric chuckled as he turned his attention to the smug looking blonde, "Are you wearing a _corset_ with it?"

Ulla puffed, "Maybe." Franz immediately blushed.

"Whore." Kyle muttered.

"Hey!" Ulla kicked Kyle's seat.

Eric exhaled in amusement as he watched his friends scramble around to beat the crap out of each other, "Whatever guys, have fun with it honestly." He grasped the door handle tighter, "I'll call you when I know what time I'm coming home. My mom's picking me up so none of you have to leave or anything."

"Brush up on your German folk dances." Ulla sounded in jest.

"I'll be sure to 'Guten Tag Hop Clop' it all the way back home." Eric popped the door out of its hinge.

"Real funny." Anke actually commented before she shifted gears to leave. Kyle was still trying to take Ulla's beret off her head, but noticed that his lover was about to shut the door out of the way and depart for good.

"Eric," Kyle spoke up suddenly, changing his demeanor dramatically as he peered out the door towards his significant other. Eric stopped closing the door as soon as he heard Kyle speak up, lifting his head up to meet gazes again with his Jew.

Smiling longingly, Kyle laughed a sad laugh before stating, "Don't get hurt or arrested okay?"

Eric grinned sardonically as she shook his head, "You're the one who has been getting hurt lately; I'm more worried about you."

"Well don't be." Kyle puffed, before laying back against the opposite car door, laying his legs out suggestively before exhaling, "_Just give em hell_." He lowered his eye lids, watching as Eric stared at him with equal vigor from the other side of the van.

"Love you." Eric dismissed before moving to close the door all the way.

"Und dich auch." Kyle hummed back, watching as the door closed all the way, taking note that Eric was now outside the car and he was still inside; the door being the only thing that separated them. As Anke pulled away from the airport, Kyle continued to eye down Eric's fading silhouette as it grew smaller and smaller.

"So what? No good bye kisses for your _Liebchen_ this time?" Franz teased as he punched Kyle's seat one last time.

Kyle quit staring longingly at the airport entrance when he suddenly dared himself to whip his head back and respond, "Not today _Hund_. But do _you_ want it instead?" he narrowed his eyes again before jumping back up into his seat, leaning over the median as Ulla laughed hysterically.

"OH MY GOD DO IT KYLE, KISS HIM RIGHT NOW." She pushed her boyfriend towards the grabbing red head as Franz flailed around frantically, "FUCK NO."

Anke eventually yelled at them to stop fooling around, but that didn't stop Ulla from smacking Franz' head one last time before they all drove back home to South Park.

Eric's trip was far less enthusiastic to say the least. The entire flight, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd approach the group again, especially that no good motherfucking cunt _Missy_.

"mnn…" He scowled down at the disappearing landscape as he growled to himself.

After what she did to Kyle... but he couldn't give off any sort of hint of dissatisfaction. If anything he needed to think of ways to excuse his absence that night. He was pretty sure that they were all baffled as to why they got home to Nebraska but he was somehow spared.

Maybe that's why Howard wanted to talk to him. Maybe they found out.

Eric pressed his head against the window overlooking the clouds below. He couldn't think about that, if he came into this thing thinking that it was all over then it probably would end up being that way.

But he couldn't stop shaking. His nerves were on end and he was just getting fucking sick off all of this bullshiting. He wished that it could all be over and that all the contributors would just leave and Howard would fucking get some kind of heart attack and then the whole facility would catch fire somehow.

"hm." Eric smirked at that image.

But he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. God damn it, nothing ever was that fucking simple. So now what? Howard would set his eyes on the Karmichaels or the Marshes? He 'won' the Broflovski fight, their Synagogue was bombed and services were canceled for about a week until the police cleared the building. That was a pretty good 'victory'.

Yet Eric was sure that the contributors didn't like it. They pinned Howard's name to the first attack, so his uncle had to have received some sort of visit by the authorities to see if anything was awry and that should have caused those cowards to FREAK. Or at least Eric hoped as much. He was starting to think that his uncle wouldn't be happy until the actual _perpetrators _of his suffering were punished.

And Eric wasn't about to let that happen.

As upset as Kyle was at his parents, and as weird as Ernst was acting, Eric still wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. He didn't need more drama on top of their current situation despite how they all probably thought of him as well as his relationship with Kyle.

But how could Eric stop his uncle's revenge? What was the next step? Could he really coordinate another attack?

Eric really didn't want to fucking do it again. He couldn't stand being 'Fuhrer' to these people any longer. Those classless, ignorant, hick scumbags who probably couldn't tell the difference between a German and an Austrian let alone a Jew from any other person on the face of the planet.

...except _Missy _that is.

Eric downed the rest of his complimentary ginger ale, _Jesus Fucking Christ._

Play through the motions. Hope for the best.

The plane landed. The guy picked him up. They didn't talk. Same fucking trip that still freaked the hell out of Eric, how could a place be so fucking isolated. Fucking cornfield in the distance, then random ass trees that outline the place like a freaking oasis. A freaking oasis of hate.

But honestly there were cornfields as far as the eye could see; once you're out of the little forest that was visible. And this place was weird, because it wasn't just a plain, no. There were _hills_ of corn because they were still somewhat close to the Rockys; it only bordered the Great Plains. Or that's what Eric had to believe anyway. He really had no clue where the fuck this place was.

But as the limo driver drove up to the facility, there was something even stranger about this visit, no one was there: no cars, no people, no music, nothing. He didn't even see his uncle's car.

"What the fuck?" Eric commented to himself audibly.

"You uncle should be arriving shortly. This was to be a private meeting. You'll see that the facility is open and your room is prepared." The limo driver instructed from the front before unlocking the doors to let Eric out.

"Right." Eric simply commented before grabbing a hold of his one bag, opening the door and taking one step out.

He'd never been here by himself, and it was damn freaky. The occasional bird chirp and cicada were all Eric could hear at that point, there wasn't even wind. Yet looking above to see what the sky actually looked like, he could tell that rain was on its way. He almost wanted the driver to stay here until Howard got there, but as Eric shut the door behind him, he immediately heard the limo's engine roar up. Before he could speak out again, the limo was already departing the facility.

So it was just Eric, alone in this place, with a storm approaching.

"Fucking hell…" Eric growled before ascending the stairs into the main building, grabbing a hold of the door and flinging it open to reveal the dark, empty lobby in front of the auditorium.

**Clunk. **The door closed behind Eric as he peered back and forth to analyze his current situation. No Wifi, almost no reception, no fucking human contact (which he was honestly more happy than upset about), and no fucking cable. It seemed like the only thing he could do at this point to get his mind off of this whole thing was to go sleep.

"_Und dich auch." _He suddenly remembered Kyle's little retort from when they departed at the airport.

…or jack off in his room.

Eric smirked, _Sounds like a plan._

Heading off in the direction of the corridor towards his room, Eric continued to look around the empty facility which he had grown to hate so much. Fucking place could drive even someone as crazy as Eric to the next level of insanity. The isolation, hypocrisy, and the possibility of Missy springing at him like some mechanical ghost in a haunted house ride nerved him to no end.

Walking down the empty hallway, hearing his boots echo off of the white washed walls, and then noticing the faint sound of rain which seemed to permeate the ghostly atmosphere, Eric slowly raised his head to look up towards the end of hallway. He was truly alone out here. He didn't need to put up any sort of front. Feeling less threatened, his enlarged pupils suddenly lessened in diameter.

Yet despite the seemingly tranquil environment, the eerie sound of nothing was just as deafening to Eric as any sort of activity that would normally take place here. In this foreign place with nothing to distract him from the reality of his current situation, as he watched the rain streak down the dirty windows lining the bare corridor leading up to the other building, Eric noticed that everything was gray. _Everything_ was Gray.

He looked at his hand; the only light in the hallway was coming from those dull windows. The dim natural light which filled the room made even his skin look gray. Frozen, unnatural. Eric couldn't stand anymore of this. This type of isolation was maddening. Not only that, but where he _was_; _knowing_ that he was back at this place.

He clenched his fist, breathing in deep heavy breathes. Closing his eyes, he suddenly remembered what he had back in his prepared room; something that helped him remind himself that he was certainly different from all these nut jobs. Back when he first visited here, Eric intentionally had his iPod alarm clock set to play 'Links 2 3 4' to wake him up. So now, thankfully, he associated that song with this place.

Opening his eyes, again, taking in the intense gray atmosphere, Eric's eyes regained their ferocity as he sang lightly, "Kann man Herzen brechen."

"_You and I will see a day where our nation will return to the way it was supposed to be_."

"Können Herzen sprechen"

"_A nation filled with the brilliant minds of the master race._"

"Kann man Herzen quälen"

"_Together, you and I will eradicate the ones whose lives are not worth living._"

"Kann man Herzen stehlen"

"_You'll make sure that this organization accomplishes the goals that it set out to do_."

"Sie wollen mein Herz am rechten Fleck doch, seh ich dann nach unten weg. Da schlägt es in der linken Brust, der Neider hat es schlecht gewusst."

"Eric!"

The large boy immediately stopped singing as he hastily swung back around to gaze back at the end of the hallway.

"Damn your German's gotten good." Howard commented as he continued to hobble towards his nephew, "Did you happen to pick up any of the conversations those resistance fighters were having when they intervened the other night?"

Eric lowered his eyelids as he scowled down the hallway, "So you've heard."

Howard chuckled audibly, "I've been updated on everything let me tell you." He carried his hand around as to indicate how much he knew at this point, "If I didn't hear it from Missy and her men I heard it from the cops."

Eric perked his brow as he allowed his uncle to pass by him on the way towards his office, "So they've already hit you up, huh."

"Is it too surprising? They pinned my name to the first attack." He yelled back, haphazardly holding the door open for Eric as he stumbled into the connecting hallway, "and when the second one happened I got even more visits from them."

Eric let the door close behind him as he asked hesitantly, "What did you say to them?"

"That I had no fucking clue about the attack!" Howard yelled back without turning around, stumbling to his door as he continued to rant, "What was I going to do? Rat you all out? After you've come this far?"

Eric puffed an aggravated breath, but then responded in amusement "Just asking…"

"Ehhh It's not your fault." Howard groaned, flinging his door open and flicking the light switch as he hobbled towards his desk chair. Yet as the overhead flickered on, after the second flick the fluorescent light bulb gave one final buzz before conking out. Both Eric and Howard looked up at the broken light but the older man just continued, "If anything I'm glad their looking at me and not _you_. Liane told me no one has contacted you about it." His hinted with an ounce of poison in his voice.

"You talked to Liane?" Eric closed the door behind him as peered to his uncle sitting down behind his desk. The window positioned behind the desk was blurred with the increasing amounts of water running down it from the rain; there was hardly any light _outside_ let alone _inside_ where apparently no one had inspected the light fixtures in a while. Therefore the office too had that odd shade of gray that Eric had picked up on before. The dull, pungent color just created an even more unsettling environment as Howard cleared his throat to continue.

"Yes." He choked, coughing once more before he continued "I can tell she's mad as all hell about your involvement in all this, but hey, what that's got to do with anything." He joked to himself, laughing contently as he peered smugly at his nephew standing in front of the door, "Everything's working according to plan and I honestly couldn't be any happier."

Eric smirked in an unconvinced manner. He could tell Howard was still apprehensive about something; his tense state was obvious. His eyes were shifting in a way that you could tell there was something else on his mind, "You don't look too happy." The brunette decided to point out.

"Well…" Howard digressed, seemingly aware that he was a bit too transparent, "We've got a couple more fish to fry, don't we? That resistance group…" he paused, wanting Eric to finish his sentence.

"Totally unexpected." Eric quickly commented, trying to steer away from the subject.

"Or are they?" Howard's eyes shifted back to Eric, picking up on his unease as he dared to invoke, "They speak German. Some of the men told me that a couple of them had _blonde hair_." He hinted, knowing that Eric probably knew more than he was letting on.

But Eric didn't want Howard to know that he had any clue at all to what he was implying, "Where are you going with this?" he responded trying to sound ignorant of the situation.

"Like you don't know." Howard scoffed, knowing at this point that Eric was playing dumb, "The next names on the list Eric, the _Karmichaels_." He finally spelled it out.

Eric didn't think that Howard would figure it out so soon, "You think…" A small crash of thunder rumbled above the facility.

"Oh no. I know it's them." Howard assured, swinging his chair around so that he was facing Eric directly, "I don't know how those bastards found out, but one of Missy's guys told me there was a sniper and lord knows how good Ernst was. It's probably his son." He guessed, leaning over the desk slightly as he brought up his hands to link them against each other in front of his face menacingly, "They've got a whole team assembled, and even more interesting is the presence of their odd little _red-haired stepchild." _

It took all of Eric's willpower to not freak out then and there.

"Missy said he was a jew." Howard continued to think out loud, "Therefore I must assume it's the Broflovski's son, who apparently speaks German now. Go figure, effort wasted." He paused briefly to glance up at Eric to see what he thought of this, but his nephew's dark, unfaltering stance indicated no such will to respond, so Howard got to his point, "But that's good news for us Eric."

At this point Eric did look up to see where his uncle was going with this unexpected and feared realization. Howard appreciated the attention as he continued, "If that resistance movement has two out of the three kids, all you would have to do is gun down the group and that would take care of the Broflovskis _and_ the Karmichaels. All that leaves is the Marshes," Howard's voice grew colder as he turned the chair around to peer outside at the raging storm. "and quite honestly I want to be present for _that _show." He growled from behind his chair.

"Right." Eric quipped, not wanting to hesitate on any answers as he felt his insides clench in rage.

"How do you think they found out?" Howard spoke out from behind the chair, still looking outside as he further prodded, "They have to know you're involved."

Eric too looked outside through the drenched window as another thunder crash shook the grounds, the lightning bolt which followed almost immediately illuminated his pitch black irises as he commented, "The Broflovski kid and I never got along."

Howard harrumphed as he took in that comment, knowing 'full well' the likely reason behind their disassociation, "Missy told me you had him in a stranglehold before she blasted him sky high." He turned the chair around slightly so that he could eye his nephew down from the corner of his eye, "I don't know how the fucker lived but no Colorado obituaries had any 'Broflovskis' listed," looking back outside in dismay he finished, "so the little fucker must have gotten away."

"Hell if I know." Eric responded mechanically.

"Really?" Howard swing his chair back around all the way as another thunder crash rattled the building, "That's why I called this little meeting Eric. I'm _concerned_." Lightning bolt.

Eric continued to look forward, dauntingly staring down at the withered old man with no indication of stopping. Yet as intimidating as the large boy might have _appeared_ to look right then, the fear present behind that look could rival a frightened little kid who had just woken up in the middle of the night from a crash of thunder similar to the one that sounded just as his uncle continued to speak. "How'd you get away? More importantly, _where did you go _after Missy set off the bomb in the temple?"

No response. This concerned Howard even more as he sighed discontently, "I have full confidence in you kid, but the contributors were in a fit about that. I practically lost half of them after the cops came knocking on my door!" he yelled out as his nephew continued to stare daggers from the other side of the room. It seemed as though he wasn't even breathing, like he was in some trance. Shaking his head, Howard leaned down to rest his arms on his thighs as he peered towards the ground, "It hasn't been too good over here Eric. I mean, I'm content as all hell because everything is working out as far as my plans are concerned, but as far as the organization goes? The members are riled up but the contributors are pussying out." He looked back up at Eric to see if he was following, "That's _not_ good. The ones that stayed, _they_'_re _the ones who want to know how the Karmichaels found out." He narrowed his eyes as he finally got to his point, "I know who taught you German, Eric. You're still in their German Club the last I've heard."

Eric had been thinking out his response had this accusation been made, and now that it has he responded as soon as Howard implied it, "I'm keeping tabs on them, they were suspicious of me ever since you were released." Raising his head slightly he focused away from his uncle as he decided to mention, "They have a new member… a member that apparently has had some stealth training."

Howard's eyes grew bigger as he put two and two together, "That assassin."

"Yes." Eric responded, piecing together the story he concocted, "Something tells me she must have tapped my room or perused through my notes somehow." Using his previous surge of rage he felt, Eric clenched his fist while seething through his teeth, "I've been meticulous about security but somehow, she found out and alerted the rest of em."

Eric honestly could pursue an acting career because Howard was already bought, "That makes the most sense." But then he suddenly remembered something Missy pointed out, "but Missy said you blamed the contributors."

"I don't know them well!" Eric snapped, raising his voice as the rain picked up yet again, "They were initially the ones who were the most weary about these attacks! But now I know better." He walked over to the window to watch the wind tear away at the trees outlining the facility, "Now that you've brought up your suspicious, I agree. It's definitely the Karmichaels." He brought his arms behind his back, pondering his next move.

"And that jew." Howard brought that back up again, "Hm." He suddenly recalled something, which actually caused him to smile slightly, "I remember you bringing him and the Marsh boy to one of our Thanksgivings. He even _looked_ like Gerald." Changing his voice to a much more amused tone he rapped, "Must have been quite a sight to see him crumple under that explosion."

Eric did falter slightly at that comment; the image of Kyle lying in that messy heap of rumble raced across his mind as he quietly responded "Quite."

"hm." Howard brought up his hand as he too pictured that scene as he would have liked to have seen it, "If he died there, in his own Temple, how righteous that would have been…"

Eric closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves as he emptily responded, "Missy tried."

"You both need to try harder." Howard barked as he swiveled around to face his nephew again. But speaking about them as team reminded him of something _else _Missy had mentioned, "Speaking of 'both' of you…" Howard smiled as he swung the chair back around, "congratulations… I heard about 'the two of you'. She'd be here but she's babysitting for another contributor. She honestly doesn't know you're even here or else she'd probably drag the kids all the way over here so that she could see you."

"What?" Eric immediately flashed out of his angered state as he moved onto a more shocked one. But that shock quickly turned into dismay as he realized what he was talking about, "Oh… she's been telling people that?" Eric shook his head as he brought up one of his hands to soothe his sudden headache, "That's not important now. What's important is what you want me to do next." He changed the subject as he continued to rub his temple.

"Kill all the fuckers in that resistance movement." Howard responded without hesitation.

"How." Eric puffed in amusement at how straightforward his uncle's response was.

"Get them all at one place. Attack _them_." Howard emphasized his last point.

"The Karmichaels?" Eric replied questioningly, as though it hadn't been established who exactly 'they' were.

"Who else?" Howard laughed at Eric's confusion.

Eric shrugged as he made his way back to the door, "Okay, well I can monitor them this weekend. It's Homecoming and they have usually have a booth set up."

"Perfect, they'll be out in the open." Howard insinuated.

Eric didn't like the sound of that, he didn't want his uncle to think that any attack would occur this weekend, "No." the brunette nipped that thought in the bud, "Listen, I don't want to attack them this weekend. It's my school and it'll be too much of a coincidence if something happens while I'm there." He stared back at his uncle as he stood his ground securely.

"Not if you have an _alibi_." Howard suggested, not wanting to back down from his idea.

"It's hard to solidify one now." Eric combated.

"Then _start_." Howard's voice grew irritated as he clenched his fist onto the desk.

"Howard." Eric's voice dropped to that low timbre which signaled that he was in no mood to negotiate, "Don't fucking plan anything without my approval. _I'm_ in charge of this organization now and _I'll_ be the one to pick out a time and place when we'll attack them." With his murderous eyes still locked onto his uncle, Eric gripped onto the door handle with a surprising amount of crushing force.

"Waiting around will just allow for that assassin to gain more information. We need a 'Blitzkreeg', lightning fast and unexpected." Howard sounded out from the other side of the room, not understanding why Eric was so reluctant to make a move.

"I'm not risking it **Howard**," Eric raised his voice to give even more warning, "I've been **safe** up until now. But if I'm linked to this organization then it's it for **all of us**."

Locking eyes with his nephew, Howard suddenly sensed a hint of reluctance behind Eric's seemingly solid state of assuredness, "You still have ties to them, don't you?"

"No." Eric shot that accusation down immediately, and with that denial Eric suddenly knew how to win back his uncle for good "Now that I know what they did to you, how could I have any attachment to those traitors?"

Instant win; the smile that stretched across Howard's face couldn't be brighter, "I trust you, Eric. Don't fuck this up. Now that I know the Karmichaels are the ones behind the resistance movement I want their suffering to be ten times what I initially wanted."

"Patience," Eric twisted the door handle as he looked back one final time to the old man behind the desk, "I need to learn more about them, and to do this I need to leave now so that I can monitor them during the festivities tonight."

As Eric took his first step out of the office his uncle's dark voice rang out, "And that jew too."

Stopping in his tracks, Eric closed his eyes as he gripped onto the door handle while responding, "Yeah, him too." He shut the door.

* * *

"I'm glad you could get out so soon, but you better have brought your set of Lederhosen because Bert forgot his and we had to give him our spare." Ulla replied, sounding as though she was setting something up in the background as Eric shifted back into the passenger seat of his mother's car.

"Relax, my mother has it pressed and ready to go. I'll change as soon as I get there. Where are you guys set up?" Eric questioned as he looked back to the hanging garment bag positioned over one of the back doors.

"Franz said it's the same as always, the large pavilion near the stadium parking lot. We're the number one hub for refreshments this year so we're expecting a large crowd of people to attend this… 'Oktoberfest'… and I must say you Americans really do love this fucking celebration too much." Ulla mocked as Eric heard Anke's voice in the background instructing someone to do something with a chair.

"It's an excuse to get drunk and eat unhealthy food, something Americans thoroughly enjoy." Eric responded as heard his mother also laugh.

After Ulla laughed for a second or two, she continued to jest "I think more Americans go to München for Oktoberfest than Germans do."

Eric puffed as he agreed, "You're probably right."

"At any rate, I want to know what happened at the meeting, but I'll save that for next week. For right now this is all about having fun. So get over here and get changed quickly. You're helping Bert with food."

Eric screwed his face up displeasingly as he ranted, "I can't fucking cook, why are you putting me with _him_?"

"Because Ernst isn't confident in your people skills so he's sticking you in the back to help Bert with cooking the pretzels, sausages, and all the other stereotypical German food that's being prepared." She trailed off with a hint of disappointment.

"Great, I'm a Su-Chef then." Eric deduced.

"Yup. But all's not lost… guess who's here waiting for you." Ulla sassily changed her disgruntled tone.

As did Eric as he smirked, "Is he wearing it?"

"Franz had to give him an extra nudge of confidence to get in it, but he's in it." She goaded, but then snapped, "But _you're_ not going to be with him. He's serving with _me_."

Eric growled audibly as he raised his voice, "Like fuck I'm not going to be with him!"

Liane pursed her lips to help her keep silent as she continued to watch the road.

"Maybe if you're good he can come back there when Bert and I have to demonstrate some of the German Folk dances. But that's only if you really help Bert and don't dick around." She teased, knowing that Eric was probably fidgeting in his seat with rage by now.

Eric wasn't necessarily fidgeting with rage but he sure was pissed, and jealous " So what are Franz and Nigel doing huh?" he questioned like the brat he was.

Yet Ulla responded as calm and collected as possible, which pissed Eric off even more, "Franz volunteered to be the Accordion player so that he didn't have to interact with people, which I thought was totally lame but that's Franz for you. And then Nigel's seating people."

Eric rolled his eyes, but then smiled a malicious grin as he glared out of the window, "Can you arrange it so that Kyle's my personal little server boy for me?" a wave of lust rushed through his body as he felt his nerves tingle in anticipation of seeing Kyle in that little fucking outfit.

Liane gripped onto her steering wheel even tighter as her eyes grew larger out of sheer disturbia.

There was no voice coming from the end of the line but Eric could tell that Ulla was obviously caught off guard as she finally spoke up, "…I think that's something you'd have to arrange _back home_. Keep it in your pants Eric, this is a family function." She joked, knowing full well that the sight of Kyle in a little German boy get up would be titillating for Eric to say the least.

Eric scoffed as he put two and two together, "That's why Ernst threw me in the back, isn't it?"

"Basically."

"Fucker."

"Whatever. When are you getting here?" Ulla digressed as Eric heard Nigel scream something over to someone in the background.

Eric looked out the window again and to his surprise they were already at the school, "My mom's pulling into the school right now apparently." He replied in shock.

"Well get down here, we still need to set up tables." She nagged.

"Well let me change first!" Eric whined as he unbuckled his seatbelt to grab the garment bag front the back.

"Mehmehmehmehmeh…" Ulla mocked as she started to laugh.

"Fuck you Ulla…" Eric mumbled.

"Love you." She hung up.

"God she's annoying," Eric complained as he snapped his phone shut, "You can just drop me off in front of their pavilion mom, I'm going to change in their van." He instructed as he gathered his things in an impatient rush.

"Oh hun, I hope you have fun." She pulled up to the lot where the pavilion was stationed. The stadium was a ways away from the school itself, essentially separated by a great field of grass where all the soccer tournaments were held, yet for this weekend the immense grass field was lined with homecoming booths. But since the Karmicheals were essentially feeding everyone that night, they got preference as to where they set up; right by the stadium, which meant more money for German club.

"Oh I always do, but this year's 'festivities' look even more enticing." He snarled eagerly as he opened his door to hop out, grabbing his things as he stepped onto the pavement.

"I'm glad you're hanging out with the Karmichaels more. They've been helping you out a lot through this haven't they?" She assumed, looking towards at the pavilion with all of the Bavarian themed decorations.

Eric knew his mother was still nerved about his visit with his uncle, and she should be, however he couldn't think about that now, and neither should she, "Yeah mom, everything's okay." He closed the door and spoke to her through the open window, "I promise that things will wind down eventually okay? Just hang in there." He shrugged his bag over his shoulder as he antsily started to edge towards the pavilion.

"Okay Eric. Gute Nacht?" Liane successfully attempted some German, seemed appropriate given the event.

And Eric was quite impressed as he turned back around to face his mother while praising, "Seht gut Mutter! Gute Nacht." He gave a genuine little wave as he watched his mother exit the parking lot. Swinging his head back to stare down the entrance to the pavilion, Eric marched forward with unstoppable determination.

"Took you long enough." Nigel shouted out from his podium out front, leaning forward to greet him in him own snarky fashion, "Everything's practically set up already! What did you do? Hold a cross burning ceremony?" he tastelessly joked as Eric finally approached the front of the pavilion.

"I'd punch you in the face Nigel, seriously I would, but right now all I care about it seeing Kyle. Where is he?" Eric looked around hastily; the pavilion was pretty big, and divided into four sections which held about four or five long tables each. German folk music was being pumped out of a semi-dated speaker system, which was honestly fitting given the theme. They tried to make the place look as much as the Hofbräuhaus as possible, and they got pretty close given Ernst had a couple of ties to the German Society of Colorado which was also sponsoring this event. Most of the decorations were authentic Bavarian.

"He's working in the back." A voice called out from his side.

Looking to where the voice called out from, Eric suddenly caught sight of Ulla in her Dirndl dress; and to say that he was caught off guard at how astonishing she looked would be an understatement. She was rocking that damn thing. It was obvious that she put on her own personal touches, like the corset. She had tightened it up to make her seem even more 'shapely', but it wasn't _too_ over the top. The dress itself was a dark red with black trimmings and stitching, the patchwork resembling traditional German eagles with subtle floral patterns lining the edges. Her corset was black with gold stitching over top a traditional white blouse. But her hair was what really pulled the look together; Anke obviously had helped create perfect German braids which looped around in perfect ringlets which were held together in the back with a matching red burette. Prim and proper; Ulla honestly looked like a little German wind up doll.

Ulla could tell that Eric was gawking at her, and with a displeased sigh she stepped over to where both boys were and chided, "Would you guys stop slacking off and help get the kitchen set up! It's almost go time and we still haven't got the boilers put in!"

"I'm stationed exactly where I should be." Nigel boasted, he had already seen Ulla in her get up and subsequently got berated by Franz after some rather, racy comments. He just wished that he had a better of Lederhosen, but somehow he got stuck with the rather dull gray pair.

"And you?" Ulla turned her attention towards Eric who was still mesmerized at how great she looked. Liking the attention, she tempered her nagging slightly as she took one step closer towards where the larger boy was standing, "Shouldn't you get changed?" she poked at his chest, eying his casual clothes.

Eric smiled down at her as he shook his head, "You weren't kidding when you said you enjoyed wearing this thing, weren't you?" he too eyed her once more, taking note at how perfect her shoes were even. Polished and glossed like little onyx gems.

"How do I look?" she teased, knowing the answer full well as she held onto Eric's shoulders closing the gap in between them as Eric tentatively wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Breathtaking." He stated bluntly, not knowing if he was out of line but honestly couldn't help at how unexpected this was.

"You haven't seen Kyle yet." She insinuated, grabbing a hold of one of Eric's hands as she started to walk him back to the kitchen.

"He's got competition." Eric continued to flatter her, gripping her hand back as they both entered the center of the room where there was space designated for the dancing portion of the evening.

"You jest." She turned around as soon as she felt Eric grip her hand, pausing briefly as she took a look around the pavilion. Pretty impressed at how well they replicated a real Biergarten back home, "This is weird, I haven't done anything like this since I was a preteen."

"Do you remember any of the dances?" Eric asked worriedly, hoping that Ulla could play her role when it came to teaching the moves to the participants tonight.

"Anke ran it through me briefly, but I'd love to get some practice." She insinuated, coyly looking up to Eric as she tapped her foot preemptively against the floor.

Flashing his eyes open in surprise, Eric peered down at the blonde nervously as he asked, "What? You want me to run through the dances with you?" he asked incredulously as he perked up one of his eyebrows.

Ulla rested her hands on her hips as she ragged, "Franz is too much of a pussy to dance in public and Bert's busy setting up the kitchen. You're all I got." She looked back up at Eric questioningly,

Eric looked around sheepishly, making sure that there wasn't anyone too close to them before peering back down at Ulla to reply, "Well okay, but I don't want anyone getting the wrong impression." He took her hands to drag her to the edge of the dance space.

Ulla gasped in delight as she cheered "Oh my god, you're going to do it?" she jumped once as Eric swung her around so that she was at his side.

"Yeah I mean, I haven't done this is so long." He held one of her hands so that they were joined side by side in a normal start position, "Anke taught me all the dances as a kid but I never got to be the one to instruct anyone since no girl ever wanted to be my partner." He reluctantly admitted, knowing full well how pathetic that sounded.

Knowing how truthful that statement probably was, Ulla's enthusiasm flagged as she took in how horrible that must have been to admit that, "Well, they didn't know what they were missing out on." She smiled slightly, gripping onto Eric's hand as she brightened the mood.

"Yeah well, that's the way it was." He shyly laughed it off, obviously still bent up about it, but then returned to their practice, "At any rate, which one do you want to start with?"

Giddily brushing up against Eric as the German Folk music rang out from the speakers, Ulla thought to herself briefly before settling on one that she remembered more clearly than others, "How about we start with the Rehberger Ländler that Anke insisted on starting with?"

Eric puffed in amusement as he rolled his eyes, "You mean the one about beer?"

Swinging her connected hand Ulla replied amusingly, "They're mostly all about beer, it's Oktoberfest."

"Not here, unfortunately." Eric sighed discontently, "We're all underage."

"Regardless, it's what she recommended. It's not too difficult." Ulla took a step forward, bringing her arm around Eric's thick bicep as she linked her arm with his.

"Yeah, doesn't it start with our arms linked together like this." Eric reciprocated as he gently took Ulla's arm into his.

"Yeah, and then we circle around while lightly kicking side to side." They proceeded to circle around the dance space as they both recollected how the dance went.

Knowing how ridiculous they probably both looked, but too engrossed in his performance to care, Eric blushed slightly as he asked shamefully "What are the lyrics again? It's been so long I can't remember…"

Ulla laughed to herself as she embarrassingly sang out the first set of lyrics by herself, "A frische Mass Bier hat an Foam, an weissn."

But by the time she finished her line, Eric suddenly remembered the rest as though he learned it that day, "und heit gemma net hoam bis uns ausse schmeissn." he joined in reminiscently, grinning to himself as he proceeded to take the steps necessary to complete the dance. Carefully twirling Ulla around like a toy ballerina as he marveled at how eerie it was that he remembered all the appropriate steps. Bringing her back in to turn around as he latched onto her to complete the more intimate section as they laughed nervously at how funny this all was.

On the other side of the pavilion, another voice rang out as the music continued to play, "What does it look like? A regular pot?" Kyle called back into the kitchen as he approached the opening to the main seating area, unaware that his lover had arrived.

"Yeah, but it's really deep, it should be with the bigger boxes since it couldn't fit with the rest of them." Bert replied as a big crash sounded from where he was working, "Jesus Christ…" the large boy seethed as more rattling resonated from the kitchen.

Kyle just rolled his eyes as he stepped into the dining area, confident at first that no one was out there to see him dressed like this. But as he looked towards the front of the pavilion where he intended to walk towards, he suddenly heard familiar laughing from the center of the room where the dance space was.

Turning his head to inspect who was there, Kyle was taken aback when he saw his lover dancing with Ulla rather close together as though no one was watching them.

"I just polished these shoes Eric! Try not to step on them!" Ulla joked as she swung underneath Eric's arm, only to be brought back into Eric's chest as they outstretched their arms to complete the next step.

"I can't help it!" Eric reasoned, bringing his head down to her level as he teased, "You're all over the place!"

Stepping purposely onto his shoes as she circled around him, Ulla flittingly replied, "That's because I have the harder moves! You just have to stand there and direct them."

"Which is hard enough." Eric combated, unaware that Kyle was just few feet over from where they were dancing.

Kyle however was mesmerized at how good Eric apparently was at German folk dancing; it was a talent of Eric's that he had only seen briefly as a child, and back then Kyle honestly thought that the lardass was just making it all up as he went. But as Kyle could see now, he was actually coordinated and meticulous in his steps.

They both looks like music box dancers. It was so surreal.

Silently moving in closer, Kyle continued to watch their every move like some sort of wildlife observer. As if this was some odd mating ritual that he had the privilege of seeing.

An envious rush of energy swept through Kyle's body as he took in that thought.

To make matters worse, Kyle heard Ulla make a comment, "Eric, you can't move in that close, its crushing my already aching chest."

And then Eric just laughed to himself as he muttered, "Not my fault you're flaunting yourself like that." Kyle watched as Eric moved in even closer, his lover narrowing his eyes as he brought up his hand to move Ulla next to him again, but obviously moving it slightly closer to her chest so that he could cop a feel.

"**Ahem**." Kyle coughed loudly as he folded his arms into his own chest in an angry spout of jealousy.

Both Ulla and Eric immediately stopped dancing as soon as they noticed that they weren't alone anymore, looking terribly flushed as they darted their heads in Kyle's direction.

And Kyle did not look too amused, Ulla knew that he probably was taking it the wrong way but insisted, "Kyle! Dear Lord, did you get a chance to see how good Eric is at dancing! I couldn't have asked for a better practice partner, wouldn't you agree Er…." She halted her explanation as soon as she looked up at the larger boy.

Eric was taken away at how astonishing Kyle looked in his little pair of green Lederhosen. The etching was lined with gold and red patch work which met in even intervals, joining together to make individual roses. From this pattern, a crest was formed from at the center of his chest which was emblemed with a coat of arms surrounded by two beastly looking tigers. He even had a matching hat on, complete with gold and red feathers. The shoes were perfect too, with his long woolen socks almost reaching his knees as he stared daggers at Eric's soul.

Smiling contently, Eric peered down at Ulla knowingly as he smirked, ___"Du hast das für ihn ausgewählt, nicht wahr?"_

Smiling back with equal contentment, the blonde cheered,___ "Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie eines wie das hatten, in seiner Größe!"_

Kyle could understand them perfectly well, but wasn't in the mood to play along, "Ugh. You guys are so lame, and of course you haven't even changed into _your _set, Eric. Way to be a team player." He grumbled angrily as he turned around to make his way towards the pot he was supposed to retrieve.

"Woah Woah hold on." Kyle felt a hand grip his shoulder before turning him around, "Where do you think you're going." Eric called down to him as he dragged his lover back to the dance floor, still obviously engrossed in Kyle's outfit as he eyed his Jew down hungrily.

Kyle liked the fact that Eric's focus was back on him, but was still pissed off about how flirtatious the lardass was acting around Ulla. Crossing his arms again, Kyle turned away from Eric as he scoffed, "We're still not set up and we only have what, ten minutes before the whole student body will be pouring in here?"

Enjoying his Jew's little snarky attitude, Eric gripped onto Kyle's waist to crash him back into his own waist as he whispered down into his ear, "Calm down." He soothed, carrying his hand up so that he could caress Kyle's neck, "I can get changed in like five seconds; I only have now to teach you how to dance." With his other hand, he gently squeezed the redhead's love handle, feeling Kyle tense as the smaller boy turned around in protest.

"What?" Kyle asked in confusion, not remembering anyone telling him that he had to learn the dances too. That wasn't part of his agreement.

Eric glanced over to Ulla, signaling her to play along. Ulla took the hint immediately, so with a sense of urgency she walked over to the bewildered redhead and warned, "Yeah Kyle, you and I are going to be out on the floor and you're going to have to know how to dance!"

Looking back frantically towards Eric, Kyle declared sternly "I'm **not** dancing."

Eric suddenly felt a jolt of unadulterated pleasure as he realized what he could say to really get Kyle going. So with that 'better than thou' attitude that he was so good at pulling off, the larger boy sighed knowingly while rolling his eyes, "Oh that's right, Jew's have no _rhythm_." He trailed off with a bit of disappointment.

Kyle angrily slapped at Eric as he pushed the lardass back a couple of feet in a bout of rage, "NOT BECAUSE OF THAT FATASS." He yelled, running toward Eric to continue his barrage of hits. Eric however was laughing hysterically as he easily defending himself from Kyle's kitty punches.

Ulla just shook her head in amusement as she head off towards the kitchen.

"Okay then why? Why won't you let me teach you how to dance? You sure looked jealous when I was with _Ulla_…" Eric gripped onto Kyle's hands so that he couldn't fight him any longer.

Kyle struggled to free his hands as he growled, "That's because you were getting too bold with her, which honestly I'm still pissed about." He used his foot to kick Eric's shin instead.

Eric inhaled through his teeth as he took in Kyle's sharp little kick, "It was just play Kyle!" he explained, lowering his eyelids slightly as he insinuated, "You know I'm saving the _real _stuff for you as soon as I get you all alone… while you're still wearing _that outfit of yours_." He looked down at the feisty little Deutsche!Kyle in front of him, undressing him with his eyes as he suddenly felt his pants get tighter.

Pouting like the little Jew princess he was, Kyle snagged his arms away from Eric with one strong pull, "If I'll let you that is." He rubbed his wrists to get blood back into his hands, glaring up at his hazy-eyed lover as he smiled deviously, "How about this, if your dancing lessons are as good as your German lessons, I might take some time off from serving for Ernst so that _I can serve for you_."

Now _that's _what Eric wanted to hear. Grinning a wicked grin, Eric lowered his eyes even more as he soothed, "Good Jew" he brought Kyle back into him so that they could start their lesson, "Now, if you stand at my side I can show you what the guy's supposed to do."

Kyle smiled smugly as he teased, "So you'll be playing the part of the girl?" he nudged Eric's side in jest.

Eric just puffed an exasperated sigh, "Yeah, _for now."_ He assured, taking a deep breath before moving on,_ "_Now you hold onto my arm like this, and then we start to walk out in a circle taking small kicks." He instructed, taking the first step as he coaxed Kyle to follow.

Kyle followed Eric's steps as closely as he could, eyeing his legs instead of looking straight forward, "Okay, seems easy enough."

"Yeah well this is the easy part," Eric informed, changing his tone to a more mocking one as he added, "but now we have to start _singing_."

Kyle quickly brought his head back up to meet Eric's as he groaned, "Oh god there's singing?"

Eric couldn't help but laugh as they continued to walk in a circle, linked at the side as he reassured, "It's not too long, just repeat after me," he paused to recollect the song, 'A frische Mass Bier hat an Foam, an weissn." He sang out in his tenor voice, looking down towards Kyle to make sure he was following.

"A frische Mass Bier…hat an Foam an weissen…" Kyle sang back, out of tune due to his lack of confidence.

Yet Eric cheered, "Good! Now the last part, "und heit gemma net hoam bis uns ausse schmeissn."

"und heit gemma net hoam, bis uns ausse schmeissn?" Kyle repeated, getting the hang of it as he smiled slightly out of pride.

"That's right." Eric gripped onto Kyle's arm as he continued, "Now let's put them together, ready?" he peered down apprehensively.

"Yeah," Kyle gripped back, his heart skipping a beat as he looked up happily into Eric's eyes as they continued the dance as though no one was watching.

Singing together the lyrics sounded out from the center of the room, "_A frische Mass Bier hat an Foam an weissen, und heit gemma net hoam bis uns ausse schmeissn_."

* * *

The mad rush that followed the opening of the 'Karmichael Biergarten' set everyone in a hectic frenzy as all the members stuck to their jobs in assuring that everyone who walked through the pavilion entrance got their food and was out of there as quick as possible so that more people could be served. They had a whole school to feed and only four servers, one host, and two cooks to do the job. The Karmichael's younger children could only take care of little jobs like picking up trash and running food, so everyone stuck to their job while trying to maintain a healthy amount of jollity.

Ulla had no problem with this, her agility and keenness basically made her Dame of the hour when it came to service. Kyle however was still terribly embarrassed of his outfit which made him come off as timid and therefore didn't quite live up to his server role. So by the time the rush reached its highest peak of activity Anke, Ernst and Ulla could tell that the Kyle was at his wits end when it came to player 'little German server boy'.

"Ugh! They only have two choices! Wurst oder Hähnchen! How hard could this be!" Kyle whined as he rushed into the kitchen, venting his frustration on a nearby bag of potatoes.

Eric who had been setting up plates looked back to his Jew when he heard the sudden outburst, "You're obvious not cut out for the restaurant business." He joked, slamming one plate down as he leaned over the table to watch the redhead kick the helpless bag of potatoes on the floor.

"That's why I intend to graduate College, I won't have to worry about getting such menial jobs…" Kyle continued to pout as he walked over to the table Eric was leaning on.

"Brat." Eric teased, intentionally trying to push the envelope as he pushed Kyle's arm to further antagonize him.

"I'm in no fucking mood." Kyle growled, not fighting back.

"Hey Kyle, take a breather!" Ulla suddenly appeared from the entrance as she walked over to the table to pick up a couple plates of food, "We're going to start the dancing portion of the evening as soon as I deliver these plates."

"Really!" Kyle perked up excitedly, "I can take a break?"

"Yup." Ulla assured, "The kids are running out your last table's food so you're cut, for now. But Bert," she turned her attention back to Bert," it's time."

"Can we really do the Guten Tag Hop Clop?" he egged on, steadily watching the stove to make sure nothing was overcooked.

Ulla sighed in exasperation, she was so sick of that movie, "No. Because that dance doesn't exist." She hurriedly made her way towards the exit.

"Mel Brooks says it does." Bert whined, turning off the stove when everything was ready.

"But Anke doesn't. Come on. We've got people to entertain." She exited the kitchen without another word.

"Buh whatever." Bert puffed as threw off his apron revealing his brown colored Lederhosen, "Listen Eric, just make sure those last Wursts get plated. I'm going outside before I have to dance my heart out." He walked past the brunette as he pulled back the tarp wall to exit the pavilion.

"Yeah sure." Eric replied, turning his head over to Kyle who was currently sitting on the table, leaning back with his head rolled to the side.

Eric smirked as he chided, "You can't be exhausted already." he moved back to start plating the leftover sausages.

Kyle grumbled as he pulled his head back up straight to glare at the larger boy behind him, "What have you been doing lardass? Plating food? How tiring…" he teased, swinging his legs over the counter, trying to gain back some feeling in them.

"I'd rather be out there." He walked over to place the last plate on the counter," I hate being cooped up back here." He smirked in dissatisfaction as he listened to Ulla speak above the music coming from the main hall, inviting all the guests to watch on as they started the dancing portion of the night.

Kyle turned his head to listen as well, but then focused back on his lover who was glancing down at the ground in dissatisfaction. Kyle has been too busy to notice, but Eric had changed into his Lederhosen. Not surprisingly it was mostly black, with not too much fancy stitch work like most of their garments were lined with. It had rather ornate green and gold stitching which came together in embroidered patterns which didn't really resemble anything in particular, somewhat resembling Celtic knots, yet not so 'Celtic'. His black hat with matching green and gold feathers was slightly askew from moving back and forth so much. Kyle smiled at his little German boy. "… I like your Lederhosen." He commented, knowing that would get his mind off of his previous seclusion.

Eric snapped out of his bothered state as soon as he heard Kyle ]unexpectedly compliment him. Grinning caustically at the seated redhead, Eric stood up straight as he walked back over to the plated Wursts. "Thankfully I've avoided messing it up. Freaking oily sausages." He shoved one of the plates back out of frustration.

"Yeah…" Kyle sighed, but then seeing Eric positioned over a table of sausages made him thing of an awesome comeback, "it's sure been a _sausagefest _back here, hasn't it?" How fucking cheezy.

But it caused Eric laugh no less, "Oh ho. Real funny." Eric turned back around to face the heavily amused Jew, taking one of the sausages in his hand as he held It closer to his mouth suggestively, "Too bad you're too much of a fucking pussy to take the next step." He narrowed his eyes suggestively, darting out his tongue to take a devilish lick at the end of the meat stick.

Kyle just rolled his eyes as he looked away from Eric, blushing slightly as he combated, "I'm a pussy? You're the one who has such a problem with it." He suddenly felt his stomach growl, this whole night Kyle hadn't stopped to eat even one bite of food. Looking back at Eric who was still fellating the sausage like some immature preteen, Kyle chortled embarrassingly as he requested "Hand me one of them, I'm getting hungry."

Stopping his oral assault, Eric looked over to the plates as he perked his brow suspiciously, "I'm pretty sure they're pork." He cautioned.

"I don't care I'm hungry." Kyle dared, knowing full well that he had never eaten a full-on pork sausage before but didn't care about what it might to do his stomach at that point. There wasn't any chicken prepared and he sure as hell wasn't touching any sauerkraut. That stuff smelled nasty.

"Okay, but it's not my fault if you feel sick afterwords." Eric warned as he passed a plate over to his Jew. Watching intently as Kyle picked it up off of the plate and hungrily devoured his first bite without a second thought, without any reservations.

This entranced Eric to no end, watching on as Kyle forwent his previous attachment to the Kashrut with such disregard to how serious this violation was. His conscious decision to break the rule, to step out of line. Eric stared on longingly as Kyle swallowed each bite, only to bite down on the sausage again, tearing a piece off with incredibly fervor, as though he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Keeping his eyes glued on his ravenous redhead, something welled inside of the larger boy and before he could place what that feeling was, Eric felt himself storming over to Kyle in a heated frenzy.

"Hm?" Kyle perked up, watching as Eric loomed over him with incredible fascination. Smiling deviously, Kyle finished his last bite with incredible ease as he asked, "What's wrong? Wish it was yours?" he eyed Eric once over, leaning back onto the table once more as the larger boy lowered himself further onto Kyle's inviting mouth.

Licking away some of the oil residue from Kyle's shining wet lips, Eric grinned maliciously as he hummed, "I'm sick of waiting. You look too god damned good for me to wait any longer," he brought his hand up to place it on Kyle's hip.

"Hmmmm well you're going to have to _because I'm already full._" He whispered into Eric's ear as he brought the larger boy closer into him, feeling himself getting pressed onto the table as Eric's hand snaked down to the buckle of Kyle's Lederhosen.

"Oh no, I'm taking what's mine." Eric growled as he took off the first strap, placing his other hand on the second strap to take that off as well.

Kyle's eyes flashed up in shock as he latched onto Eric's biceps, "What?" he clung on tightly as he felt the brunette's hand push through to his boxers, "Right here? Right now?"

"After that little performance, you better believe it." Eric goaded, delicately pulling Kyle's growing arousal out into the open.

"Ah! But someone might come back here!" Kyle whined as he continued to pant into Eric's ear, burying his head into the crook of his lover's neck as he mercilessly dug his fingers into the larger boy's thick arms.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Eric teased, suddenly lowering himself down to Kyle's waist.

"Wait." Kyle tried to maintain his grip on Eric's arms as the larger boy descended onto his crotch, "You're not really…"

"I told you I'm sick of waiting, and if that means I have to go first then fine." Eric kept eye contact with his bewildered looking Jew as he smiled deviously back up at him, "Besides," he growled, "You've already had you're first taste of 'forbidden fruit' tonight, I guess it's my turn now." Eric insinuated as he darted his tongue out to gently take his first lick of Kyle's fully erect cock.

"Ahhh…" Kyle closed his eyes as he moaned loudly, moving his hand up to grasp at Eric's disheveled hair, knocking off his feathered hat in the process. Feeling Eric's hot tongue continue to lap at his swollen erection, Kyle encouraged his lover's behavior by spreading his legs out even further to give the brunette even more room.

Eric settled in between Kyle's legs as he knelt in a comfortable position on the floor, starting to make small kisses up the length of his Jew's pulsing shaft before wrapping his whole mouth over the throbbing head.

"Oh…fuck Eric! You're such a fucking bastard!" Kyle cried out as he felt Eric use his tongue apply pressure right below his slit, licking and sucking the underside of his dick with such finesse. It had been so long since this was done to him, and damn did he miss it, and Eric was really fucking good at it apparently. Kyle was sweating and moaning profusely as he continued to raggedly run his fingers through Eric's light brown tufts.

Eric was thoroughly enjoying how fired up his Jew was getting over this; the harder he felt his hair getting pulled the more he knew Kyle was _loving _it. He didn't want to think too hard about what he was doing though, pleasing Kyle's cut jewcock before he got his own _lip service. _This was a scenario that he thought would _never _occur. However he knew that he could get Kyle to do whatever he wanted in this position, and to further establish that point, Eric took one last lick at the base of Kyle's shaft before standing back up to shove his Jew back onto the table.

"Wha?" Kyle cried out, surprised as all hell that Eric was now towering above him with his dick firmly encased in the larger boy's hand, "you're… you're not going to finish me?" he whined in desperation.

"This can't be all about you, Liebchen." He teasingly continued to pump Kyle's dick as his eyes narrowed into devilish slits, "I want to hear you beg for it."

"Why!" Kyle writhed around on the table in anguish, "Why do you always have to do this!"

"Because you act so smug about it that's why!" Eric growled as he dug his fingernails into Kyle's sensitive flesh.

"Gwah!" Kyle cried out as he sat back up in horror; however Eric caught him and pinned him back down before the redhead could take his hand off his cock. Growling back down at his Jew, Eric continued to rant, "Every time we do something like this I have to be the one to please _you _because if it was the other way around you would think that I would view it as some sort of power trip!"

"Because you would!" Kyle argued, trying desperately to free himself from Eric's grasp.

"Well you think the same thing!" Eric combated, releasing his grip somewhat as he resumed his teasing pumps.

Kyle mumbled incoherently as he started to buck into Eric's hand, panting loudly as he eventually shouted "When did I ever give off that impression!"

Eric used his body weight to keep Kyle in place as he quickened his pumps, "Don't play dumb with me." he smiled wickedly before antagonizing, "You love it when you're on top, but I'm not that easy Kyle." Using his other hand to keep Kyle pressed against the table, Eric coaxed, "Come on, say something to convince me otherwise."

"Fuck Eric you can't just go down on me and stop, that's just fucking low!" Kyle whined as he bit his lower lip in frustration, taking both of his arms to grip onto the arm Eric was pinning him down with.

Eric was really getting off on how much Kyle was struggling underneath him, the desperation in his movements signaling how bad he wanted to get off. So with a sinister chuckle Eric prolonged Kyle's suffering, "Not as low as just abandoning you here. Come on, make me _want_ to finish you."

Oh god Kyle couldn't stand any more of this. "Ermm…okay." He brought up his legs to wrap them around Eric's hips, his high socks rubbing against his shivering legs as he lured Eric closer into him, "Wanna know a secret?" he smiled slightly, knowing that phrase would arouse Eric's interest.

He was right, "Hmm…"Eric groaned, his eyes getting milkier as his own cock twitched in anticipation, "Okay, I like where this is going."

Kyle smiled when he realized that he suddenly had the upper hand, "You wanna know?" he reached out to caress Eric's sweaty jawline.

Eric grumbled in discontentment as he thrust harder against the table, "Of course I do, say it!" he raised his voice in an impatient frenzy.

Kyle loved seeing him so bent out of shape, twirling a piece of Eric's hair in between his fingers he finally explained in a sing song tone of voice, "Remember when you and I were fighting each other during Yom Kippur?" he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

Ohhh Eric remembered that all too well, so with an anxious smile he answered excitedly, "When I had you pinned down?"

Kyle released an exasperated breath as he rolled his eyes in false annoyance, "Yeah…" but then resumed telling his secret as he looked away sheepishly, "I…" he brought his hand up to his mouth to bite his knuckle, "I thought that was _hot_."

Eric's eyes flung open as he inhaled a sharp breath, "You did?"

"Yeah," Kyle admitted, looking back up at Eric with uncertainty staining his emerald shimmering eyes. Splayed out on the table in his disheveled Lederhosen and messed up red locks, which somehow were still keeping his hat in place he rambled on, "I was fighting you and we were in our uniforms, and for some reason I really thought it was hot when we started to go at it."

"Mmm…" Eric hummed in satisfaction as he lowered his head back down onto Kyle's swollen erection, "you know how to fucking get me you stupid Jew." He placed his lips around Kyle's slit to gently run the tip of his tongue down the entire length of his Jew's shaft.

"Oh god…" Kyle cried out, closing his eyes tightly as he felt Eric's mouth take him in all at once, deep throating him with no struggle at all. Feeling Eric's lips touch the base of his arousal, only to slide back up to his tip, Kyle decided to reward his German boy's performance by suggesting, "I actually think I want to do that again."

"Hmm…" Eric moaned. Kyle could feel him smiling, which was odd, but sexy nevertheless. "Picture it." Kyle continued, placing his hand on the back of Eric's head as he encouraged his lover to increase the speed of his bobs.

Eric felt Kyle grip the back of his head even harder. Puffing in amusement, he willingly increased the pressure of his mouth around Kyle's cock as he sped up his thrusts, snaking one of his hands up to the zipper to tug the fly down even further… gaining further access to other sensitive areas.

Kyle could feel the outside air hit a portion of his ballsack as he felt Eric tug his zipper down even further. Even more exciting was when he felt Eric actually gently _pull them out_ to give them equal attention. Eagerly thrusting into Eric's mouth, Kyle clenched onto the back of his lover's head even harder as he moaned hungrily, "Us fighting like that."

At that comment Eric too felt his arousal hit a critical stage, essentially causing him to ignore the pain from Kyle pulling his hair and thrusting into his aching mouth.

Kyle's breaths were getting even more ragged as his chest heaved in and out in heavier pulses, entering his climax as his muscles clenched, "in our uniforms…" he wheezed.

"Hmmmm…" Eric too felt himself pool over as he allowed for Kyle to pull his head all the way onto his dick.

"_in bed_!" Kyle cried one final time before cumming against the back of Eric's tightly clenched throat.

Eric couldn't breathe, yet somehow that temporary suffocation was intoxicating enough to actually send him into his own climax as Kyle's words caused him to cum in his own fucking Lederhosen. While he could feel Kyle's dick throb in the back of his throat releasing thick cum down his choking esophagus, he could also feel his own dick pump against the elastic of his boxers; his own cum dripping down onto his hip as a couple drips raced down his thigh.

After the mirth of his orgasm faded, Eric suddenly realized that he needed to breath and the copious amount of cum blocking his windpipe was preventing him from doing so. Retching back from Kyle's lap, Eric started to cough profusely, causing some of Kyle's spend to dribble out of mouth as he fought to get some oxygen back into his body.

Kyle however was still pristine looking, not a spot of his cum stained his clothes as he watched his lover writhe on the floor. Enjoying the sight of Eric looking so helpless, Kyle decided to rub salt in the wound by smiling deviously and muttering, "I was joking by the way. I would never let you touch me in that thing."

Eric coughed a couple more times before shamefully whipping the cum and drool oozing from his lips, "Stupid…" he felt himself tear up, feeling the coldness of his soiled boxers as more cum started to run down his thigh, "I should have known."

Kyle's smug stature faded quickly as he heard Eric's shaky voice sound out from the ground. _Why is he getting upset? _

Tucking his dick back into his pants, Kyle hurriedly hopped down off of the table to console Eric who was now apparently tearing up, "What the fuck Eric, what's wrong?" he knelt down next to his trembling lover.

"You're such a dick!" Eric sniffed, not sure if it was semen or sobs he was swallowing down at that point, "You mouth fuck me until I can't fucking breathe and then say something like that afterwards? What kind of lover are you?" he pushed Kyle out of the way, not wanting the fucker to see him so bent out of shape.

Kyle felt like shit, but laughed anyway, "Eric!" he prodded, reaching an arm out to gingerly touch Eric's shoulder, "I was just playing! I thought that you were too!" he reasoned, egging Eric to come in closer so that he could console him.

"Well I wasn't!" Eric yelled, shifting around uncomfortably as his semen started to cling to his skin underneath his pants, "and thanks to your 'playing' I ended up…" it was so embarrassing, but with a lowered shameful voice Eric gulped down a good helping of his pride before muttering, "jizzing my pants."

Kyle perked up immediately when he heard Eric admit that, "I made you jizz your pants?" _Oh My God how awesome am I?_ "That's why you're so upset!" he sounded up joyfully, amused as all hell that this was the actual reason Eric was so upset.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Eric whined, "You vain son of a bitch, it's the nastiest feeling _ever_… and I have no change of clothes." Not wanting to cry again, Eric bit his lower lip as he pouted, "It's humiliating."

Oh God Kyle could help but make this suggestion, "Then take your boxers off."

Eric flashed his tearful face around to look at Kyle in bewilderment, "What?"

"Go commando. Come on." Kyle pressed Eric to the ground as he started to undo Eric's Lederhosen, "I'll change you…" he berated the outstretched boy pinned beneath him.

Eric suddenly felt aroused again as he felt Kyle undo his pants, slowly tugging his relatively clean Lederhosen off to reveal his cum stained boxers. Flushing profusely, Eric felt even more humiliated by the way Kyle was treating him, but nevertheless wanted his Jew to continue whatever it was he was intending to do.

"Now for these." Kyle reached up to pull back the elastic band of Eric's boxers, "Lets take these off, shall we?"

Eric felt Kyle gently pull his boxers off of his waist, the soiled cloth sliding down his legs as he muttered "No one better walk in here and see me like this, holy fucking god."

Kyle turned around to listen to what was going on outside, hearing the cheering and whooping he turned back around and assured, "They're still dancing." He threw Eric's damp boxers to the side as he crawled up to the larger boy's waist, "Now to clean you up."

Eric smiled deviously, "Serves you right fucker." He snapped as he grabbed a hold of Kyle's red mane, forcing his face down on his crotch with unrivaled ferocity.

But the redhead was having none of that, "**Not like that Eric**." Kyle combated, moving his face away from Eric's dick as he focused in on the sticky thigh, "We don't have time for that." He swirled his tongue around the first stream of dried cum as he made his was down Eric's thigh. Gagging as he brought his tongue back into his mouth, Kyle retched, "I'm only making up for what I did to you."

Eric pouted as he watched his Jew make use of his bratty mouth, "I'll get you back for this I swear to god."

Kyle shrugged as he finished lapping up the last bit of Eric's dried spend , "I guess I'll deserve it when it comes."

But Eric didn't want to hear such passive comments, "Ugh… don't say that! It'll take the fun out of it!" he pounded the ground in frustration, watching Kyle laugh as his Jew pulled his Lederhosen back onto his waist, "God I hate you sometimes..."

"Only sometimes?" Kyle commented doubtfully, buttoning the straps back in place, making sure everything looked in place before getting back up; reaching a hand out to help Eric get up as well.

Taking the hand willingly, Eric rolled forward to get up off of the ground, "Well…" he exhaled loudly as he pulled himself back up onto his two feet, "I guess that's what makes me love you so much." He reached out to touch Kyle's face, swatting it playfully.

"You're so weird." Kyle laughed weakly, grabbing a hold of the hand before leaning forward onto Eric's chest to hold him in a tight embrace, nuzzling his head under the larger boy's neck as they stood in place.

"No," Eric corrected, nuzzling into Kyle's red mane as he responded, "we're equally fucked up."

Kyle closed his eyes as he inhaled Eric's musty scent, smiling contently as he listened to the German music blaring from the other room, "I guess that's what makes _me_ love _you _so much."

* * *

"What a wwweeeiiirrrrdddd town." a female voice sounded from the trees surrounding the school grounds, "How could Eric live around here without going CRAZY. There's so many people! So many filthy minorities taking up the space where there could be churches and roller skating rinks!"

"Well, that's why we're here. Howard thinks Eric's gone a little soft ever since Yom Kippur. We need to show him that we're willing to fight _now_." A generic male voice sounded out from the same area.

"Eric hasn't gone _soft_." The female voice spoke up again, finally revealing herself as she climbed out of the bush she was hiding in, "He's just cautious that's all." Missy reasoned as she watched the Homecoming game enter halftime, most of the students exiting the stand to get refreshments from the pavilion they were supposed to raid.

" What's the plan?" one of the guys spoke up, knowing full well that they dove into this thing without a plan of action.

"We're going to set the whole fucking tent on fire, that's the plaAn!" Missy mocked the guy as she brought out a canister of some sort, "But first we're going to use this can of knock out gas to make sure they're all in the tent when it goes up in flames!"

"But won't Eric be in there too?" one of the guys brought up worriedly.

"We'll pull him out of course!" she berated, looking down at the cheering students as she continued to speak, "and when he wakes up he'll be back in Nebraska with _me_!" Missy squealed, doing a twirl as she looked back to her goons, "See? Everyone wins!"

"But how are you going tzu isolate ze resistance team wizout harming any innocent bystanders?" a foreign voice sounded out from behind them, definitely not sounding familiar as they all jumped back in shock.

"GAH! WE HAVE COMPANY!" Missy screamed as she reached into her bag to grab one of her Jewbombs, but then realized she accidently pulled out her personal Eric doll instead. Blushing profusely, she pushed that back inside to pull out the doll she originally intended to use before yelling, "Show yourself you funny accented foreigner!"

"No need tzu be alarmed." The voice sounded out again, but this time from out in front of them. Whipping their heads back around, the group of dissenters focused in on the person in front of them as their eyes adjusted to the darkness of his figure, "I am here tzu assist you."

"Well…" Missy took one look at his dark skin and responded, "We don't need help from any…." However she couldn't quite tell what exactly he was, so she settled on, "Minority! figures we'd run into one out here in this weird ass town." She muttered, her men agreeing with her as they maintained their battle poses.

"Well zen, eef zat ees ze case zen I guess you do not want tzu know when ze resistance group will be alone in ze tent." Christophe puffed out a line of smoke before walking away.

"Wait!" Missy called out, changing her mind as she grew closer cautiously, "We do want to know that, but what do you want in return?"

Christophe brought his cigarette back up to his mouth as he muttered, "…let me see zat canister."

Missy looked to her concoction before glaring back up at the mysterious man, "I'm not giving you my Zyklon-B bomb! I made it myself!"

Christophe chuckled in amusement, "Zyklon-B… you made zat yourself?" he reached out his hand to inspect the bomb.

"YUP!" Missy cheered, willing to let the guy see it if he was _impressed _with it. "Here! I learned the recipe off the internet!" she handed it over.

Christophe took the canister out of Missy's hand and immediately opened it up, sticking his finger into the concoction before bringing up to his mouth to taste test it.

The members along with Missy watched on in shock.

Christophe deduced that the mixtures wasn't Zyklon-B for sure, his father had given him small doses of that back in Turkey, but whatever it was, it was threatening enough that he wanted to do away with it. "Very good." He commented, using sleight of hand to replace Missy's canister with his own replica, pocketing the original in his baggy pants as he gave Missy the fake.

"You… you should be dead." Missy commented, backing up as if she expected him to explode or something.

"Not quite." Christophe muttered, looking to the pavilion as he mentioned, "During ze second 'alf of ze game, ze members will be cleaning up ze pavilion while ze rest of ze students will be far enough away tzu not cause any disturbances."

Missy perked a brow, not sure if she trusted this guy or not. The guy _did _take a lick of her poison without a second thought. That proved something, what that 'something' was she wasn't quite sure, but regardless she asked "Why are you helping us?"

Taking his last puff of his cigarette, Christophe laughed to himself as he wandered back into the forest, "Because I zink you and Eric are perfect for one anozer."

* * *

"Alright guys!" Anke cheered as the last bit of trash was thrown away. During the game the pavilion was closed and now that half time was over, they were officially done for the night. "I can tell ve made a load of money and that means good things for our ___Weihnachts Party!_ Let's get packed up so ve can vatch the firevorks!"

"But they're starting in like five minutes!" Ulla whined as she sat down next to Franz who had been packing away his accordion, "Can't we go watch the fireworks and come back and pack?"

Everyone started to whine as they argued Anke's claim. Realizing she wasn't going to win, the older woman cried out, "Okay Okay! Ruhe Ruhe! Ve'll go watch the firevorks and come back and pack. But I'm not responsible for anything that might be _taken out of here _vhile ve're avay!"

"Who would want to steal a dated stereo system and a bunch of weird German decorations?" Nigel shouted out as he grabbed his backpack with his change of clothes.

"Someone who's pretty god damned desperate, I'll tell you that." Franz commented as he got up off of his own chair, "Now where are we going to watch them?"

"I know!" Kyle shouted out from where he and Eric were seated, "We can go to the hill behind the lot where the face painting booths were today! They've probably already left and it's probably open right now!"

"Isn't that kind of secluded though?" Bert commented, "I think the face-painting people didn't do so good this year because it's so far back."

Franz, Ulla, Eric and Kyle glared at Bert in irritation as the large boy figured out why Kyle had suggested it in the first place.

"Oh… nevermind." Bert shied away from the subject as he took a bite out of his stale Wurst.

"Secluded is good!" Anke replied, "It means ve can vatch it together as a small group!"

"Okay then, let's go claim it before someone else does." Nigel started to walk out of the pavilion as Bert and the kids followed.

"Dummkopf." Franz muttered as he snaked his hand around Ulla's waist on their way out of the pavilion.

Following behind Ernst and Anke as she latched onto her boyfriend playfully, Ulla looked back to see where Eric and Kyle were, "Hey! You guys coming?"she called back.

"Yeah," Eric grumbled from the pavilion, suddenly emerging with Kyle on his back.

"What?" Franz laughed at the sight with Ulla laughing beside him as she asked, "What's wrong with Kyle?"

Shifting Kyle's weight so that he was more comfortable, Eric sighed in annoyance, "Tiger here is still exhausted from the half time shift so he insisted on me giving him a piggy back ride."

Ulla's amused face immediately turned into a scowl as she nudged her boyfriend, "Hey! I want one too!"

"Uh.." Franz glared at Kyle who just smirked as Eric walk past him, "Fine," the blond lowered himself so that Ulla could hop on.

The hike over to the hill was okay for everyone who didn't have to hull an extra person with them, so as Eric and Franz brought up the rear with their significant others glued to their backs, the rest of the German club laughed on as they watched the two suckered boys exasperatingly climb the hill up to where Anke spread out the numerous blankets claiming their spots.

"Oh vhat good sports!" Anke cheered as Franz and Ernst eventually made it to the outer blanket "Kyle and Ulla vorked especially hard today so they absolutely deserve a little revard."

"I think you all do." Ernst added as he brought out a concealed package, "Now don't you guys tell your parents but, what's Oktoberfest without some real beer?"

"REALLY!" Nigel freaked out as he ripped open the paper bag to reveal a six pack of Beck imported beer, "Awesome! I knew you'd do this again!"

"Ernst!" Anke shouted angrily at her husband, "Vhat did I tell you last year?"

"Eh come on hun, it's 'Oktoberfest' one beer won't hurt em." He shrugged, watching on as the six teens retrieved their own bottle of booze.

"CAN I HAVE ONE!" Friedrich asked from behind his father, eager to see if he brought him one too.

"Well…" Ernst looked over to the teens looming over their six pack like hawks "If one of them offers theirs up, you can have it."

Friedrich looked desperately at the older group of teens; they all looked back at him with unfazed stares.

The younger boy sighed as he disappeared back behind his parents, "I guess I'll just hand out with the kiddie section then."

"…honestly Ernst, _your _job isn't on the line." She nudged him again, folding her arms in her chest as Ernst just shook his head, "You're telling me you don't trust the six teenagers who have been putting their lives on the line for us?"

Anke looked out to her beloved German club, all six of them carrying on as Bert offered his beer opener keychain to each of them. "I guess you're right." She smiled.

"So Kyle… is this _your first alcoholic drink?" _Nigel teased as he gulped a healthy portion of his beer.

"As a matter of fact no!" Kyle snapped, taking a small sip as he leaned against Eric, "I've had a beer or two before."

"That's a surprise… Mr. Studious and all…" Franz teased even further as Ulla punched him mockingly, "Cut it out Mr. Idrinktwodrinksthenpassout."

"Oh hoho! Mr. Lightweight over there." Bert shouted as he halfed his bottle in one gulp.

"I've actually done acid once." Kyle combated, smugly closing his eyes as he took another sip.

Everyone stopped laughing as they looked at Kyle incredulously; keeping silent for a second or two before laughing hysterically.

"What?" Kyle looked back at his significant other, "I _did_!"

"Listen, what happens in San Francisco, stays in San Francisco. Okay?" Eric perked his eyebrow before taking another gulp of his beer.

"Grrr fine." Kyle pouted before looking down at the stadium. In his line of sight he could see other couples laying next to each other on random parts of the grass hill spaced out far enough to maintain a safe level of privacy.

He couldn't recognize any of the couples at first, but as his eyes wandered down the hill over towards the edge of the trees lining the parking lot there was one couple that caught his eye immediately.

Stan and Wendy.

What a boner killer. Looking back towards the stadium, Kyle cursed at himself for looking in the first place.

Eric noticed that Kyle hadn't spoken or taken a sip of his drink in a while, so he shifted his shoulder to nudge his Jew slightly "Hey," he called down, "What's up."

Looking down at Stan and Wendy as the black haired girl handed his ex boyfriend a large colorful present, Kyle suddenly realized that Stan's birthday was just two days away. This used to be such a big deal for both of them, because whatever Stan got they would usually end up sharing and this year, that wasn't going to happen.

Kyle felt a wave of sadness hit him as the first firework sounded up from the stadium. "Eric." He muttered, trying to get his lover's attention as the rest of his friends watched forward with awe.

Eric however was already directing his attention at his depressed looking Jew, "What's wrong? This is supposed to be a happy night."

"I know. But..." Kyle smiled a sad smile, "If for some off reason I was voted Homecoming King… would you be my Homecoming Queen?"

Eric screwed up his face in confusion, "What?" he scoffed, unsure as to why that was bothering Kyle, "What's that got to do with anything."

"Homecoming King?" Ulla asked, apparently having listened in on their conversation, "What's that?"

Franz heard his girlfriend's question and responded, "The student body votes for two representatives to become 'King and Queen' of the homecoming event. It's an American High School tradition."

"That's not just proms?" she asked unknowingly.

"Nope. There's homecoming too." Her boyfriend answered.

Ulla pursed her lips tighter as she looked around for something. Eyeing the grass, she grabbed a handful of blades; fidgeting with them as Eric, Kyle and Franz watched on with incredible interest.

After about ten minutes or so of watching Ulla construct something out of the different lengths of blades she plucked, it became apparent that she was making two different kinds of head dresses.

"There!" she weaved in her last one, "I don't know about elections but." She took her first crown and scooted over to Kyle to delicately place it on his head, "As far as I'm concerned you're the King of this event and…" Ulla went back to fetch the second smaller one, cradling in her hands as she shifted over to where Eric was seated; laughing to herself as she commented, "you're definitely the Queen."

Kyle blushed as he reached up to touch his grass crown, smiling at Eric who looked pretty 'charming' to say the least, "Ulla, what the fuck, why are you so awesome?" he complimented before taking a closer look at Eric's grass tiara.

"I just am." She sighed contently before nuzzling back into Franz' shoulder; her boyfriend shaking his head proudly as he tussled up her hair.

"So…" Eric tried to look up at his tiara to no avail, "I guess this answers your question?" he shifted his eyes over to his 'King' as a large green firework went off overhead , making Kyle's bright emerald eyes look even more vibrant.

Kyle was still poking at his grass crown as he smiled brightly, " So you'll be my Homecoming Queen?" he shifted his eyes back to Eric who was peering down at him with his enamored stare; the fireworks reflecting off of his boyfriend's warm autumn irises as he reached out to bring Kyle in closer.

Tightly embracing his precious Jew underneath the night autumn sky, Eric lowered his face to Kyle's mouth as he growled longingly, "If it'll quit your moping." He nipped the redhead's bottom lip.

Kyle laughed happily as he felt his heart melt, "God damn it I love you."

"I love you too Kyle." Eric responded before kissing Kyle back as the Finale sounded out from above them.

But just as Eric was about to roll on top of Kyle to take their love session to the next step, something clunked on the ground beside his hand.

Opening one eye to see what it was, Eric was surprised to see a canister of some sort with a note reading _TRAITOR! _labeled on it with dark red marker.

And then his blood ran cold.

"FUCK!" Eric grabbed onto Kyle in a mad rush to shield him with his weight.

The rest of the German club looked over to where Eric was crouched, but before they could ask what was wrong the canister exploded in a white flash.

All of the members screamed, but the POP that followed didn't sound like a bomb, it just sounded like a firecracker.

After the initial shock, and quickly realizing that he wasn't hurt at all, Eric carefully gazed over to where the canister exploded.

"What did a firework drop down or something?" Bert asked, actually smiling from how 'cool' that was.

"No…" Eric released Kyle as he saw something foreign from where the bomb went off, something that wasn't there before.

"What was it? Did someone throw over a roman candle?" Kyle asked, looking to see what it was that Eric picked up.

It was a doll of some little gnome. It has a purple cloak, black hat, and only one leg… with a note attached.

Eric ripped the note off of the doll as he read, "Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein, das da steht im Wald allein, mit dem purpurroten Män - te – lein."?

Ulla immediately recognized the reference as she pushed herself off of Franz, "It's Christophe! He's here!"

Eric and Kyle immediately sprang into action as Nigel asked, "Who the hell is Christophe?"

"It's not Christophe Ulla," Eric growled, brushing himself off before looking over towards the direction from where he presumed the canister was thrown, "The handwriting on the canister wasn't his handwriting."

"But this note is." Ulla responded as she finished inspecting the note Eric dropped.

"Yeah Eric, this is Christophe's handwriting." Kyle confirmed as he too took a look.

"Well then he must have intercepted it," Eric reasoned, suddenly donning his murderous stare as he tensed his muscles, "because that canister was supposed to kill us."

"What?" Bert exclaimed, choking on his pretzel as he too got off of the ground.

"Come on!" Kyle shouted as he stood up straight, "We have to leave here as soon as possible!"

"What's going on?" Franz asked in confusion, still unsure of what that note meant or if that canister was really supposed to kill them.

"_They're_ here." Eric replied, absolutely positive that it was Missy's handwriting on that note.

"You mean…" Nigel inhaled.

"Yes, _them."_ Eric warned, feeling his blood boil as he reasoned, "And something tells me…" he looked around nervously, not spotting anything immediate as he narrowed his eyes, "no… they couldn't have."

"What?" Bert asked.

And as if that accusation triggered a response, the members suddenly heard screams emanate from the other side of the stadium lot followed by a bright orange glare from where their pavilion was stationed.

"**Holy fuck no**!" Bert shouted as he ran out to see what the fuck the orange glare was, Nigel following close behind.

Everyone else on the hill also directed their attention towards the glare as it started to grow brighter, suddenly realizing that something was indeed _on fire. _

"They couldn't of," Eric spoke though the screams as more and more people ran out to inspect was what going on, "I told Howard not to!" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Eric," Kyle latched onto Eric in concern, "What's going on?"

Eric turned back around and instructed the rest of the members present, "They're after the Karmichaels! Come on we need to get them out of here!"

Franz' eyes widened as he muttered, "No… not us….what do I have to do with anything?"

Kyle reached down to pull Franz off of the ground as he yelled, "This isn't the time for dramatics Franz, come on! We have to fight for your family!" he grabbed a hold of the hysterical blonde as he and Eric made his was back towards the rest of Karmichael family.

Ulla however was looking for someone different, someone who probably knew more about this situation than anyone else here.

The poem that was attached to the doll was the first German text that Christophe was able to read and understand when she taught him German back in Argentina, and as she thought about the context of the verses, she realized that it actually offered a clue, "_das da steht im Wald allein_."

He was in the surrounding forest somewhere.

Knowing that the Karmichaels were safe in Eric and Kyle's protection, Ulla ran out in the opposite direction to find where her rival was staked out.

* * *

Entering the thickets lining the deep forest behind the stadium, Ulla called out to the canopy hovering above her, "_What do you know_!" she jumped over a bush of thorns before landing on a rock, "_Why didn't you stop them completely_?"

"Why are you asking _me_ zese questions?" a familiar voice sounded out from the distance, "You should be asking your 'Haifischaugen'." He angrily bit off the end of his retort.

Ulla clenched her teeth to hold back her rage as she ran towards the direction of the voice.

"He should 'ave stopped zem himself," the voice laughed out aggressively, "But non. He let his guard down, and wizout me you all would 'ave _died_."

"This was unexpected. Eric didn't plan this, it went against his orders."Ulla didn't want to believe that Eric let them down like this; she knew that he had nothing to do with it.

"Regardless eef he directed ze attack, eet still 'appened, did eet not?" Christophe replied, making his location known as he dropped the actual canister down from the tree he was resting on. "Zat girl, she brought wiz her a potent paralyzing agent which would 'ave knocked you all out. After zat, she said she would have burned you all tzu ze ground in zat tent of yours."

Ulla ran up to inspect the original canister, it was still full of the toxin. Speaking up again she argued, "But she threw it at us when we were on the hill! Not when we were at the tent!"

"Zat… was my doing." Christophe admitted, taking a puff of his cigarette before reminding, "We are competing against each ozer ,do you not remember?" laughing to himself again, the battered boy lowered his town as he grudgingly explained, "I purposely told zem tzu stake you out during ze end of the game; I knew you would be watching ze fireworks togezer and, well, eet appears zat while you all were watching ze fireworksm, zey saw zeir leader share a, well, 'intimate moment' wiz zeir prime target."

Ulla's heart stopped beating as she took a step back in horror, "You… you sabotaged them!"

"All ees fair in love and war, _Führerskind_. And eet appears my Männlein bomb 'owned' your…" Christophe chuckled cruelly, "Grass crowns."

Ulla didn't even stay to combat his accusation as she ran out of the woods to inspect her loved ones.

* * *

Back at the tent, the fire department had already arrived by the time Ulla showed up to inspect what was going on.

To her shock, the whole pavilion had evidently gone up in flames, only leaving behind the metal frames of chairs, tables, and poles which randomly clattered to the ground as the tarp resting around them crumbled to ash.

All the original Bavarian decoration were gone along with Franz' accordion, all of the kitchen appliances, and the dated sound system.

It appeared that any evidence that would have been left behind by the perpetrators was gone too, but as Ulla walked forward to see where her host family and friends were located, she spotted them all gathered around one spot, looking at something on the ground in front of the entrance.

Pushing through the crowd of people, Ulla approached Eric and Kyle from behind them as she gently touched the brunettes shoulder, not saying a word as he shifted his head to meet her concerned expression.

Yet as he stepped out of the way, Ulla shifted her focus away from Eric's grave expression to the object they were all staring at in disbelief.

But it wasn't just one object on the ground, there were two- Two dolls which resembled Eric and Kyle linked together at the hand with a large, sharpened metal pole going through both of their heads. However, the most unsettling detail amongst this disturbing shrine were the red oversized spray painted words etched across the bottom of the two dolls reading, "HOW COULD YOU?"

* * *

___**The German - Special Thanks to TerryxRage who also helped with my letter to die **____**deutsche Leser!**_

"___Du bist so wahnsinnig." – You're so insane._

___"Sei ruhig!" – Be quiet!_

___"Sah ein Mädchen ein Röslein stehen, Blühte dort in lichten Höhen. Sprach sie ihren Liebsten an ob er es ihr steigen kann…" – beginning Lyrics to Rosenrot by Rammstein (A girl saw a little rose. It bloomed there in bright heights. She asked her sweetheart if he could fetch it for her)_

___"Tiefe…" – the beginning of the refrain to Rosenrot (Deep...)_

___"Ich liebe dich auch, du irrer Jude" – I love you too, you crazy Jew_

___Und dich auch – and you too._

___"Kann man Herzen brechen. Können Herzen sprechen . Kann man Herzen quälen. Kann man Herzen stehlen. Sie wollen mein Herz am rechten Fleck doch, seh ich dann nach unten weg. Da schlägt es in der linken Brust, der Neider hat es schlecht gewusst." – Lyrics to Links 2 3 4 by Rammstein (Can you break hearts. Can hearts speak. Can you torture hearts. Can you steal hearts. They want my heart on the right spot but, then I look below it beats there in the left breast .The envious have not known it well)_

___Hofbräuhaus – famous Biergarten in Munich_

___Biergarten – A traditional German gathering place where beer is served with other German foods. Often accompanied with music and dancing._

___Rehberger Ländler – Traditional song from Rehberger_

_A frische Mass Bier hat an Foam an weissen, und heit gemma net hoam bis uns ausse schmeissn – Ein frisches Mass Bier hat einen weissen Schaum, und heute gehen wir nicht Heim bis sie uns rausschmeissen - A fresh liter of beer has a white foam, and today we won't go home till they throw us out._

___Du hast das für ihn ausgewählt, nicht wahr? – You picked that out for him, didn't you?_

___"Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie eines wie das hatten, in seiner Größe!" – I couldn't believe that they had one like that, in his size!_

___Dame – Lady_

___Wurst oder Hähnchen – Wurst or Chicken_

___Weihnachts Party! – Christmas Party_

___Ruhe Ruhe! – Quiet Quiet!_

___Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein, das da steht im Wald allein, mit dem purpurroten Män - te – lein."? - Tell me; who is that little man, that stands silent in the forest, with his purple cloak?_

**AN:** A lot of you are probably wondering how long this story is going to end up being, and I'll tell you now that we are definitely in the descend. I don't plan on running much longer than 300,000 words since I'm going to be in Germany for 10 weeks and I might not be able to update during that time. So I might be done in about 2 more chapters or maybe even less. Quite honestly I'm flattered that all of you are so involved 200,000 words into this! I try to make everything as interesting as possible. And given Eric and Kyle's history, it think it would honestly take them this long to do anything. This isn't a one or two chapter sort of deal IMO.

___Doch - Mir sind mehrere deutsche Leser aufgefallen. Ich möchte allen meinen deutschen Lesern persönlich danken. Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt und ihr versteht, dass ich euer fortsetzendes Weiterlesen sehr schätze!_

**PS - **Uke!Eric is hot.


	13. Der Erlkönig Part 1

**AN - This Entire Story was conceived before Season 14, please keep that in mind as you continue reading. Episode "201" and "It's a Jersey Thing" were aired long after I conceptualized the entire premise behind Märchen.**

**Just an FYI, there is still one more chapter after this – I originally wanted to post the conclusion as one mega chapter but then I realized that today, October 24****th**** 2010 is the 15****th**** anniversary of the release of **_**The Smashing Pumpkins' **_**album "Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness". Without this album, this story would have **_**never**_** come to fruition. So to commemorate this special day, I decided to update with what I had, which ended up being just enough to stand alone as its own chapter.**

_**EDIT 11/10/10 - Revised the sex scene. **_

Märchen Chapter 12

"I'm sick of this, you know."

Eric didn't want to turn over. He knew where Kyle was going to take this and quite frankly he wasn't in the mood for it. So he closed his eyes and anticipated his boyfriend's usual rant.

"It's been a month and still no one's heard anything from them! It's _over_ Eric!" The red head called down to his lover who was currently stretched out on their blanket overlooking Starks Pond. What was supposed to be a casual dusk picnic by the pond had quickly turned into an awkward silence-filled meeting within the first 10 minutes; as most of their dates had gone for the past couple of weeks since the whole 'Oktoberfest' thing happened.

Kyle had to admit that he too was initially terrified about the whole 'the hate groups knows' thing, and even though it nearly killed him when Eric refused to be seen within 100 feet of him during the first week after the incident, he still understood the importance of their disassociation at that time. But after two or three weeks of nothing, not even a measly phone call, Kyle was pretty sure the hate group dissipated for good and Eric was just being paranoid.

So if anything Kyle had been in a good mood following the first week of apparent inactivity, but that good mood was hampered whenever he tried to get Eric to reciprocate any sort of positive attitude about _anything_ going on in their lives at that point.

That was because Eric feared _everything_ at that point: his mother, Kyle's parents, the Karmichael's, the Marshes, his classmates, the townsfolk, let alone the hate group that knew _everything _now.

Yet as much as he feared all if them, he feared his uncle a _million_ times more.

His uncle was unpredictable and had contacts every which way around the country. As paranoid as it sounded, Eric knew that he was being monitored somehow. Constantly being surveyed by someone or something he couldn't identify or even acknowledge. The feeling was maddening, and it was definitely eating away at his already decrepit state of sanity.

Even more maddening was the fact that he was trying to protect Kyle this whole time, and his poor Jew just couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to be seen _anywhere _near him. Kyle was just so comfortable with his belief that it was just _over_ and Howard just 'packed his bags and moved onto something else'. The ignorant fool; Eric knew it was only a matter of time before the stone would crumble and they would both be falling to the ground.

Kyle however just wanted to get his old, annoying, smug, stubborn, _adorable_ Eric back. This agitated and worrisome thing lying beside him was not the asshole Kyle fell in love with. No, this thing was pathetic and a waste of space; and Kyle tolerated it for a week, but now three weeks later he was about to throw in the towel.

"You can't just live out the rest of your life _afraid _that you're uncle is going to suddenly appear and kill us both in some crazy vengeful bout of hysteria." Kyle tensed as he folded his arms into his chest, pulling his legs into a pretzel shape next to Eric on the blanket, "The guy is ancient and you_ said _that his contributors were already dropping like flies, right?"

Eric opened his eyes again, sliding his attention towards the setting sun as several stars made their appearance known as they flickered across the twilight horizon. Through half lidded eyes he finally spoke up, "Listen." He shut them again as he used his one arm to prop himself up so that he too was sitting on the blanket, "I know that I'm driving you crazy… not how you _normally_ like it that is, but," he slowly turned his attention towards his lover as he spoke pessimistically, "You need to realize that there is no '_over' _for me. It's not 'over' until I know that every last one of those fuckers are _dead_." His eyes went hollow as he spit out that last word; serious as all hell as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountain.

But if anything that retort caused Kyle to gain even more fire behind his eyes as he responded, "Then lets do it! I'm not even fucking kidding! Let's get Ulla and Frank and Nigel and Bert and… let's fucking take them all out!" he threw one of his hands up in the air to signal his enthusiasm; trying _anything _to get some kind of positive response out of the moping brunette.

But Eric just smiled sarcastically as he brought his head down to look at the unfinished sandwich in front of him, "Right." Is all he muttered as his smile quickly faded back to its previous brooding frown. His eyes still stuck in that hollow black void that Kyle despised more than the moment Eric informed him of their relationship's temporary hiatus.

And even though Eric assured him that he wasn't dumping him, Kyle couldn't shake off the feeling that he would have to live through Stan _all over again_.

But Kyle wouldn't let that happen, no, not again. The only reason he allowed for the hiatus to occur in the first place was because he knew the hate group was targeting them specifically, unlike the Littleton incident where Stan just overreacted.

Eric actually had some clout in his rash decision, as painful and as unbearable as it may have seemed. However Kyle still made sure they had their occasional outing, but Eric made sure they were always at different times and at different places, _and no physical contact. _If they _were _being watched, Eric wanted to make sure they didn't trigger anything. Especially if the person watching them was _Missy_; who at this point Eric full heartedly believed could be the person spying on them. She found him at Homecoming; there was no doubt in his mind that she could find him again. At any time, anywhere, and any place. Constantly watching him.

But Kyle was at his wits end with it, his whole philosophy behind people 'knowing' about his sexuality had always been 'fuck everyone else' and to just do whatever came naturally to him. Having that ability repressed now was going against the fabric of his moral being, and as we all know, Kyle fucking stuck to his god damned morals.

So gritting his teeth in an unquenchable bout of range, Kyle suddenly decided to fling himself over to pin Eric down next to him, not giving the larger boy a second to resist as he growled, "_I said_ I'm **sick** of this." He reiterated, combating Eric's nervous expression with his own angry, lustful glare, "And as you've said before, the 'Jew Princess' gets what the 'Jew Princess' _wants_."

Eric continued to gaze on at his crazed Jew with a look of uncertainty as he pieced together how he should handle this situation. He knew that he had been ignoring Kyle's advances for quite some time, albeit with great reluctance to do so, but at the same time he knew that things have changed, and that his needs weren't about 'winning' or 'getting off' anymore. They weren't even really about succeeding in keeping his relationship with Kyle anymore; they were about _surviving_- and not just _him _surviving, but more importantly, _Kyle_.

Closing his eyes and exhaling a deep regretful breath, Eric turned his head to the side and replied, "You know we can't Kyle, you're just making this worse for me and yourself by acting this way."

"Acting like what? A _man?" _Kyle yelled, growing more irritated by the second as he continued to rant,_ "_A man who hasn't had any sort of physical or emotional contact for several _weeks_?"

Eric just scoffed in disbelief as he turned his head back around to face the angered red head, "For god sakes Kyle, I thought _you_ wouldn't be one of _those_ guys…"

Kyle's face drooped as he scoffed back, baffled that Eric could draw such a conclusion, "It's not about sex Eric it's about _contact! _Physical _and_ emotional!" he argued, almost ready to bawl as he continued to explain, "It's about not feeling so alone through his when I know I don't have to be! You're not the only one affected by this Eric, I am too!" Enraged as all hell, Kyle moved to get up off of the blanket as he snapped, "But figures you wouldn't stop to think about me; you've always been that selfish, bratty-"

Kyle felt his pant leg get stuck on something on his way up, but looking down at his ankle he noticed that Eric had grabbed onto it to prevent him from parting.

"Not once Kyle. Not…_once_ did I base any of these horrible decisions on _my_ behalf." He heard Eric mutter coldly from the other side of the blanket.

Turning his head back around to face the larger boy beside him, Kyle noticed that Eric was still looking out towards the mountains. As cold as it was when they first started the picnic, it was even colder now that the sun had set. A Colorado winter was nothing to shake a stick at; and now that the sun was gone and the ground was starting to freeze, Kyle suddenly felt a sense of urgency to wrap up whatever it was that Eric needed to say, sick as all hell of his 'lover's' reluctance to move on.

"It honestly befuddles me that you still think of me that way, after everything I've done for you. It's disheartening that you would imply that I'm still that selfish bratty boy I was 8 years ago." Eric let go of Kyle's pant leg, shaking with rage as he growled out one last syllable, "_Raus_."

Kyle's face went from dreadfully angered to painfully hurt in less than a second. He didn't want to hear that; that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He couldn't leave on that note; Kyle knew that Eric was trying to do what was best for them but it was _tearing him apart! _Kyle couldn't handle it anymore!

Looking around, Kyle remembered that this was the _same fucking place_ that Stan had dumped him so many months ago.

"_**Nein**_!" Kyle cried out as he flew out and crashed onto Eric's lap, sobbing in deep heavy heaves as he cried, "_**I would never leave you Eric! You can't just expect me to go!"**_

Eric looked down regretfully as he listened onto Kyle's sobs, feeling equally as terrible as he lifted his head to stare emptily out into the distance.

"_**You have to understand, my heart can't handle another breaking. I'll die, I know I will. Especially after all we've been though. Don't you understand that I still need assurance? Don't you understand that I still need someone to be there for me when everything's gone wrong? Don't you understand that I still need-"**_

"Haven't you proved to yourself that you don't _need _anyone or anything at this point?" Eric reminded stoically from above as he continued to stare straight ahead.

Kyle hiccupped as he reflected on that statement, knowing full well that he had worked his ass off to be able to rightfully make that claim , "Well…I…"

"You should leave now Kyle." Eric repeated, peering down with immense sorrow as he reasoned, "You've grown so much since I first came to you that night. You've gained the most out of this escapade, and even though I've learned a lot as well, I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

Resting his hand on Kyle's red mane, Eric lowered his eyes as he smiled a sad smile, "Leave now, count your winnings, and come out of this with at least something under your belt. Don't worry about me; I'll get through this somehow…" He was absolutely serious about this suggestion, and even though his heart disagreed with him with every last one of its painful throbs, his mind knew that this would be the best outcome for his dearly beloved Jew.

But Kyle wouldn't believe for even one second that Eric was actually serious; he knew for a fact now that the bastard was just being a coward. And Kyle didn't put up with cowards, "You see Eric, I've heard this _all before_. And coming from _Stan_? I honestly wasn't too surprised about it, but coming from you? I _am_ pretty fucking surprised."

_**PUNCH. **_

Eric's jaw suddenly collided into the cold ground above the blanket; seeing only stars as he nearly blacked out from the sheer unexpectedness of the attack. Holding his arm out to block any other sudden acts of aggression that might have been directed at him from his usually pacifistic Jew, Eric opened up one of his eyes to see where exactly Kyle was at this point.

Kyle was apparently looming over him, with those fierce bile eyes staring holes in his head as his arms fell to his side bearing clenched fists, "What do I have to do Eric. What do I have to do to bring you back?" he heard the redhead exclaim from overhead.

"What are you trying to prove?" Eric coughed, wincing from the pain as he felt blood trickle down from the side of his mouth, "I'm doing this because I _love_ you Kyle, don't you understand?"

**CRUNCH.**

"GAH!" Eric cried out as he felt his kneecap explode from underneath the sole of Kyle's boot.

Kyle chuckled deviously from above, grinding his foot into Eric's joint as he growled, "Well then… if you're doing this because you _love _me… what would you do if you started to _hate _me again?"

"don't!" Eric cried out weakly, clutching onto his leg once Kyle lifted his foot off of it, "I can't hate you again! I won't!"

**KICK!**

Eric felt the breath get knocked out of him as his back collided against the crumpled blanket; a bootprint etched across his collar bone as his chest exploded in pain.

…and at that point he was starting to grow a tad threatened.

"STUPID FUCKER!" Kyle yelled at him from above, "SO FUCKING WEAK, YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN'T YOU FAT FUCKING-" he suddenly felt the blanket slip from under his feet as he felt his own face plant into the ground as he then realized what it was like to eat ice cold dirt.

But unlike Eric, Kyle wanted to feel this; he anticipated this with great excitement as he peered back up to his lover towering above him.

And low and behold his lover was back; those fierce dark pools glaring down at him as he slowly let go of the blanket. Yet Kyle knew that the transaction wasn't quite complete; understanding what he had to do, Kyle closed his eyes in a pre emptive manner.

Slowly getting to his feet, Kyle gathered every ounce of adrenaline in his body before flashing his eyes back open, glaring at Eric's intimidating, empty voids with his own flaming, enraged orbs.

They stared at each other like that for several seconds; Kyle breathing heavily and Eric not breathing at all. But as those several seconds passed, they suddenly felt the rage behind both of their stares simultaneously start to dissipate; Kyle's eyes losing their agitation, and Eric's eyes starting to fill up with color as his mahogany wisps finally returned once more.

Blinking only once, Kyle's eyes returned to their normal emeralds as he smiled in recognition, knowing that his _true_ lover was back.

This fact was confirmed when Eric returned the smile, blood still trickling from the side of his mouth as he stretched out his hands to welcome Kyle into a tight embrace.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh in triumph as he fell into Eric's still aching chest, grasping onto the larger boy with all his might as he whispered longingly, "I knew you weren't gone, I knew you were still in there. You'd never leave me, you can't live without me."

Eric just grinned knowingly as he replied, "You're everything I _can't_ have, but the only thing I _do_ have. You're everything I'm not, but everything I am." soothing from above, the brunette nuzzled into Kyle's hold as he brought up his hand to the back of Kyle's head, "You're my everything Kyle, I can never forget that, and neither can _you_."

But just as Kyle was about to move his mouth over top of Eric's to seal the deal, he felt the back of his scalp explode in pain as the larger boy tightly clenched his fist to pull Kyle's head back with his red locks.

"**Fucking hell**!" Kyle cried out in pain letting go of Eric altogether.

"But what you _have_ seemed to forget was my warning to _never fucking hit me like that __**again**__!" _Eric snarled as he threw Kyle back onto the blanket, moving his boot over to grind the Jew's torso into the ground.

"Sssssss!"Kyle seethed as he brought one of his hands up to soothe the back of his head, "For god sakes Eric, what else was I supposed to fucking do! You needed to snap out of it somehow!" he opened one of his eyes up to glare at the larger boy looming above him, clenching his teeth in a frown as he mumbled, "And you _snapped_ alright…"

Eric just grinned maliciously as he chuckled in amusement, "You brought it upon yourself Jew," closing his eyes part way he then teased cruelly, "You have to be careful of what you wish for." Keeping his eyes locked with Kyle's, Eric menacingly brought his hand down to his crotch to undo his belt.

Kyle's eyes widened in shock as he watched Eric tug his belt off from up above him, "What? You're going to _rape_ me out here like some sort of psycho?" he actually laughed at this, "You don't have the _balls_…"

Eric in turn flashed his eyes open all the way as he gawked in amusement, "Listen to you Jew!" he held his belt in one hand as he shook his head in disapproval, "Always wanting to steal bases like the sneaky little _Jewrat _you are…"

"Watch it Fatass!" Kyle warned from the ground, not appreciating Eric's tone at all as he writhed, "Aren't you being a bit too front? Don't make me-"

The redhead couldn't finish his threat because in less than a blink of an eye, the larger boy lowered himself onto his prey, gripping his mouth shut as he teased, "Do what, _Liebchen?"_

Kyle's furrowed his eyebrows in anger as he thrashed his head back and forth to get Eric's hand off of his mouth, but it seemed as though the more he struggled the stronger Eric was getting; and subsequently _harder_.

"good…" Eric soothed from above, keeping his hand firmly planted over his Jew's mouth as he used his other hand to bring him in closer, "You know I love it when you _fight back_." He cackled briefly, now holding Kyle in place with his thick thighs as he reached over to grab his belt, "But to make sure you don't _run away_, let's _tie you up _so that we can have more fun shall we?"

Kyle involuntarily let out a moan as his libido caught up with his rage once more, knowing full well that Eric was just being a jackass and yet again prolonging the anticipation, "Srsupid msherfrc…."

"**Hush**!" Eric yanked his hand back which caused Kyle's neck to jerk back painfully, "You wanted contact right? So much that you _beat me to the ground_ for it… and look at you…" he snarled, beginning to hastily wrap Kyle's arms behind his back with the belt, "You're so _ungrateful _when I give you some."

"Frchng Crhst jsh frch mh!" Kyle cried out against Eric's meaty palm, growing incredibly impatient as he pulled against the leather belt holding his arms together, knowing full well that he could escape it, but for some reason… not wanting to.

"You would want to jump to that, wouldn't you?" Eric teased as he released Kyle's mouth, haphazardly throwing his Jew to the blanket again as he proceeded to stand up, "Such a spoiled little princess." He growled as he got to his feet, looking down at his prey hungrily as he reached down to his zipper, "You said I didn't have the balls to rape you? Well Kyle, let me reintroduce you to two old acquaintances of yours…"

Kyle tried not to laugh as he continued to unwittingly play the part of 'captured princess', "Don't think for a second that I'm going to go anywhere near your crotch Eric," but then grew somewhat serious as he stated coldly, "I'm no fucking toy for you to play with…"

"I never said you were." Eric combated, reaching down to bring Kyle's head closer to his waist as he teased, "But if I can remember correctly, the last time we did _anything _like this was right before that tent went up in flames, and if I also remember correctly, I said that I'd get you back for how horribly you treated me after you _raped my esophagus."_

Kyle gulped apprehensively as he felt Eric's dark jeans brush against his cheek, knowing full well that he really did deserve what was about to come to him, "fucking hell…" he muttered, closing his eyes as he buried his face in the crease of Eric's pelvis, "fine then, what do you want me to do."

Eric narrowed his eyes as he cracked a small but drippingly evil smile, "you know… _**precisely**__…_ what I want you to do."

Scrunching his face up in dismay, Kyle saw the answer flash behind his eyes as he released a regretful sigh. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but if it got Eric to bounce out of this slump then Kyle really had no choice. He fucking hated to see Eric so lifeless, so if it took the revocation of the oath that he made to himself eight years ago in that hectic government control room to bring Eric out of this rut, then Kyle better start gaining an appreciation for 'vinegar'.

Swallowing whatever reluctance he had left in his system, Kyle didn't waste another second as he moved his head over to where his lover's open fly was located to use his teeth to pull apart the cotton opening before planting his face lips first onto Eric's waiting ballsack.

"ohh you fucking know it…" Eric groaned as he thrusted into Kyle's face, gripping the back of the kneeling boy's head while raking his fingers through the thick red mane.

Kyle could feel Eric's scrotum tense underneath his tongue as he took his first lick, and then subsequently felt his whole face collide into Eric's crotch as the larger boy thrusted into him. Rolling his eyes out of irritation, Kyle realized that this was proving to be just as unpleasant as he expected. Trying to ignore the disgusting feeling of Eric's pubic hair against his tongue, Kyle tried to focus on the positives as he tuned into the larger boy's moans emanating from above. To Kyle there was nothing sexy about licking sweaty balls; however Eric's reaction to this was proving to be quite satisfying as he felt his hair being slowly stroked as he continued to swirl his tongue around Eric's left testicle.

Eric however was in fucking heaven. He knew that Kyle's bratty little mouth would feel amazing on his junk, and damn was he ever right. God his balls were melting into those pouty little lips of his like Lindt chocolate truffles; and Kyle fucking knew exactly what he was doing too. No signs of teeth, no pauses for breath, no fucking imperfections were evident as Eric kept Kyle's head positioned directly onto his sack. Kyle even fucking knew how long to stay on one ball before moving onto the other; that fucking tongue of his smoothing over his balls like the glaze on a soft, warm, Krispy Crème Donut.

Ooh fuck, Eric didn't know if it was Kyle's fucking mastery of ball-sucking or the images of chocolate and donuts racing through his mind that was making him already ascend into his climax, but the one thing for certain was that Eric wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up.

Kyle could feel Eric's dick stiffen against his face as he took one long lick up the center seam; smiling slightly as he relished in the fact that it only took a couple of masterfully placed licks to bring Eric this close to coming. It was obvious that Eric was so fucking new to sex, and it was honestly so fucking adorable to Kyle that he decided to make matters worse by taking the entirety of one of Eric's testicles into his mouth to _literally _suck on the larger boy's balls.

"Ah! Oh God… oh God Kyle you're doing this on purpose you god damned Jew, aren't you?" Eric whined as he knees started to give way, feeling himself spill over as his inhibitions gave way for his need to release. However Eric wasn't going to let Kyle turn the fucking tables so easily; the fucking Jew might think that he gained control of the situation, but as Eric looked down at his dick resting against Kyle's smarting cheek, a devilish smile streaked across the brunette's face as a wicked idea came to mind.

Shoving Kyle's head even further into his groin, Eric took his other hand to grip his dick firmly against Kyle's face as he forced the redhead to watch as he emptied the contents of his ballsack into his hair.

Kyle wanted to fling his eyes open out of horror, but realized that wouldn't be too smart of a move as a thick glob dripped down over his eyelid. So instead Kyle shut his eyes as tight as he could as Eric's semen oozed down his face, releasing the ball sack from his mouth as he scoffed, "You fucking jerk!"

"Beats choking on it you ungrateful sack of crap." Eric tapped the head of his dick against Kyle's cheek one last time to smear the spend off his slit before stepping back from the seething redhead; peering down to marvel at his handiwork before tucking his junk back in his pants.

Delicately bringing his hand up to feel where Eric released, Kyle could feel the spend starting to coagulate in his hair which infuriated him to no end, "You don't fucking know how much of a bitch it is to get cum out of my hair!" he ranted as he swiped a line of semen away from his eyebrow.

"Curse of the Jewfro." Eric teased as he zipped himself back up, mockingly stretching his back as he continued to instigate, "It's what you get for killing Jesus."

Kyle chuckled as he swung at Eric's leg, "You don't know the half of it," but then resumed his angry stance as he goaded, "Come down here you stupid asshole!" he grabbed a fistful of Eric's pant leg, "I'm going to fucking bite your head off."

Eric cracked a smile as he willingly complied, kneeling down on one knee as he stared into Kyle's half-lidded, cum-free eyes, "You had the perfect chance Jewboy, looks like you missed out." he coaxed before reaching out a hand to help clean his mess up off of his beloved Jew's face.

Kyle allowed for Eric to assist in the cleaning process before smiling himself, "At least you're out of that horrible mood… I'd rather spend a whole night trying to get your cum out of my hair than spend another minute with than pathetic lump of crap." He teased lovingly, looking back up to his lover with his enamored emerald eyes as he once again calmed under Eric's intoxicatingly loving stare.

"Hm." Eric puffed with a hint of reluctance, unfortunately remembering the situation at hand as he lowered his head down to delicately plant a kiss on Kyle's now-cleaned temple, "Well hopefully in the future we'll have long nights filled with copious amounts of passion and indecent fun, but for now-" Eric reluctantly lifted himself back up onto his feet; Kyle losing the sparkle in his eyes as he realized that his lover was now departing from him, "I've got to ensure that that future can _and will_ happen."

Kyle looked back to the crumpled blanket, trying not to get upset as he hesitantly asked, "…who's going to be there."

Eric exhaled from overhead as he fixed his jacket, "Everyone. You've been to one of our Thanksgivings, my _whole family_ will be there."

Shifting his head around out of shock, Kyle peered up at the larger boy as he whispered through anxiously clenched teeth, "_Do they know_?"

"I don't know." Eric quickly retorted, still standing several feet in front of Kyle as the redhead too rose up to start gathering his things. Yet as Kyle gathered the blanket, something perturbed him as he suddenly realized that Liane would have to be driving him there, and if anyone knew the gravity of this situation it would be _his mother. _Screwing up his face in confusion, Kyle looked around to his lover as he questioned, "...why is your mom making you go again?"

"_Listen_." Eric snapped again, not wanting to get angry with Kyle but not wanting to talk about his upcoming trip any further. But looking back at the concerned face of his lover, Eric could tell that Kyle was just as scared as he was about what would take place there. As nagging as his Jew might be, Eric couldn't get angry with his beloved redhead, not now, so instead he loosened some of his tension and soothed, "Don't worry about this okay?" he tried to change his edged demeanor as much as possible as he cracked a semi-believable smile, "Whatever happens I'll make sure I'll come back in one piece."

Still keeping eye contact with his lover, Kyle reciprocated the nervous smile as he threw the blanket over his shoulder and took the basket of hardly-touched food in his hand. Eric kept up the smile, but as an even more worrying thought entered his head, he turned away to look back up at the mountains as he cautioned through still breath, "And if something _does_ go wrong, and I have to stay there for a little longer than I'm supposed to..." Eric closed his eyes as his heart sunk lower into his stomach, "just stick by Ulla or Kenny okay?" he managed to finish, obviously on the verge of tears.

But with a coy smile, Kyle combated Eric's depressed state with an optimistic retort, "…I can take care of myself. You should know that by now." He playfully shoved Eric as he walked past him on his way back to the Karmichael's.

Yet as hopeful as Kyle might have been about the outcome of this visit, Eric was still weary as he shouted back, "Kyle, don't get smug." He warned as he caught up to his Jew, "You've seen how crazy these people are." He muttered, apprehensively putting his hands into his pockets as he kept up with Kyle's rather quick pace.

Kyle just laughed to himself as he reasoned, "They can't be any crazier than us."

Eric first shook his head in annoyance at Kyle's flitting nature, but then thought about that answer for a second longer before letting out a muted laugh"… I guess you're right."

Dropping his free hand to grasp at Eric's pocketed hand, Kyle changed the tone of his voice again to indicate his quiet concern, "What time are you leaving tomorrow."

Eric slowly brought out the one concealed hand to gently grasp at Kyle's as he hesitantly answered, "Liane and I will be gone before you even wake up."

Kyle bit his lower lip as he grasped Eric's hand a tad harder, "…I can't say goodbye?"

"No need to." Eric quickly responded with a pseudo-positive tone, carefully thumbing Kyle's cold digits as they neared the sidewalk adjacent to the Karmichael's house, "I'll be back. Just get caught up on your homework. You have your German Final coming up right? What are you doing it on?" Eric intentionally changed the subject.

Kyle appreciated the diversion, smiling brightly as he happily answered, "Märchens."

Proudly peering down at his beloved, Eric smiled his first genuine smile of the night as he encouraged, "You'll do great."

Kyle grew closer to Eric as he nuzzled his head into the larger boy's shoulder, "I learned from the best."

Eric grasped Kyle's hand harder as he turned his head around to plant a chaste kiss on the redhead's temple, "….I Love You."

Kyle closed his eyes and held onto Eric's hand tighter as he replied with all of his heart, "I Love You Too Eric."

* * *

After dropping off Kyle at the Karmichael's, Eric returned home to pack his bags for the weeklong Thanksgiving visit that his mom usually forces him to take every year. This year however, Liane was predictably hesitant herself to actually embark on the usual trip to her childhood house. Yet she knew that avoiding her brother was as or even more dangerous than actually facing him. So when the time came to tell her son that he actually had to go down there despite the dire situation escalating around him, she stood behind her decision confidently and somehow, Eric understood.

Facing his closet, looking at all of his clothes, Eric knew that he had to pack his bags as though he wasn't returning. He knew that he needed to stay in Nebraska for as long as it would take to clear any and all suspicions about his affiliations; and if that meant that he had to 86 a couple of people in the process, then so be it.

But if it actually came to that; if Eric actually had to bust a few caps in some heads to rid any and all threats directed towards him and his precious Jew, he knew that he simply couldn't 'return' anyway. He couldn't put Kyle in that sort of danger.

So this was it. Goodbye South Park.

Of course he couldn't let Liane know that he wasn't planning on returning, he had to pack light, yet enough to actually live on if need be.

At the end, Eric had only two bags packed. One large suitcase, and one smaller one containing living essentials if he needed to live out of a motel for an extended period of time.

He couldn't fucking believe that it was actually coming to this.

Looking around his room, knowing that it was probably the last time he was going to see it, something inside Eric snapped when he took in the fact that he _still_ had all of that Nazi crap plastered on his walls.

And if this was the last time he was going to see his room, it couldn't look like this.

Furrowing his eyebrows in anger, Eric stormed over to his Hitler poster, the one that Kyle initially grabbed at so long ago, and tore it down with one quick grab; crumpling it underneath his large palm as he haphazardly threw it on the ground.

And it felt _liberating._

So with a crazed smile, he ran over to another poster and forcefully ripped it off as well, tearing it in two as he grabbed the other half to ball it up and chuck it over at his World War II Encyclopedia collection.

Eric was actually laughing at this point, knowing full well that there was still someone inside him _screaming_ for him to stop.

But Eric could care less. If anything, it _pleased _him to hear that inner voice cry out in protest; he was getting off on it! His sadistic side taking over as he marched over to his red banner to tear it in half; the sound of its threads tearing apart caused that inner voice to cry out even more, and Eric just sucked up that hurt and relished in its agonizing pain.

Eric wasn't sure if it was possible to be both sadistic and masochistic at the same time, but damn it he was so fucked up at this point that he wasn't too surprised if that was what he was experiencing at this moment.

By the time his floor was littered with the pieces of his previously mounted and praised Third Reich memorabilia, Eric knew that there was only _one more thing_ that needed to go.

Looking over to his closet, he took in a huge breath before slowly taking a step closer to it's threshold. Then, with painstaking ease, Eric inched the closet door open until he saw the blankness of the all too familiar garment bag.

He knew it had to be done. It wouldn't make sense to leave it alone after he destroyed everything else in his room. He'd be a hypocrite to ignore it.

However as he shakingly reached out to take it out of his closet, he stopped half was when he realized that he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

His other hand started to shake on the knob. It was as though the uniform had a mind of its own, _compelling _him to stay away. Like it knew. _It knew_ what Eric wanted to do with it, and it also knew how Eric thought of it now.

But the odd thing was, Eric himself actually wasn't too sure about how he felt about it now.

Everything else in his room was easy to do away with, but that was because everything in his room was _fake. _

This was real. Eric didn't have the right to destroy it. It wasn't even his.

So with a heavy heart, Eric continued to eye the garment bag as he closed his closet door in defeat.

**Knock knock** "Hun. We need to get going." Liane sounded from the other side of his bedroom door.

Slowly bringing his head up to respond, Eric instead paused briefly to take another look at his room; it was completely destroyed, but for some reason, Eric was at peace with it. It needed to look like this.

Smiling slightly at his newly found freedom, Eric crouched down to gather his bags as he replied, "Kay mom."

* * *

Eric had forgotten how miserable it was to drive to Nebraska; he had certainly taken advantage of all those free flights his uncle had given him. But in the time it took for his mother to drive there, he tried to plan out exactly what he needed to do.

But fuck if he really knew what the fuck he was going to do.

He had no idea if his family knew about Kyle or not, he wasn't even sure if _Howard_ knew about Kyle or not. The only person he knew was aware of his relationship with Kyle was Missy, but the bitch probably wouldn't keep it to herself anyhow. So if she told her dad, who was one of the only remaining contributors, Howard was _bound_ to know.

So Eric had to face facts; he needed to come up with a solid excuse as to why Missy caught him with his tongue down a Jew's throat- and not just any Jew, but the son of the Jew Howard was intending to kill.

Kyle mentioned something to him before; something about if they got caught just to say that he was spying on _them_. Like the reverse of what was really going on. It was certainly a long shot if he was going to use _that_ as an excuse, but it was the only shot Eric had.

"Don't worry too much honey. I'm not really sure what's going on between you and Howard at this point, but what I do know is that he's really proud of you." Liane voiced out, unknowingly making Eric feel worse as she concluded, "Even if he's proud of you for all the wrong reasons…"

Eric just brought his head into his hands as he replied, "Thanks mom. I know." No he didn't. He had no idea if Howard would off him or not; and because of that uncertainty, Eric brought something _else _with him alongside all his other 'living essentials'. Something that was carefully tucked into his pant pocket with the safety turned off.

Liane looked back to the road, deciding not to say anymore as she took note of the abundance of anxiety emanating off of her son. She knew this was tearing him apart, especially now that he was dating Kyle. She honestly didn't know how he was able to pull it all off; working for her brother while maintaining a relationship with someone as wholesome and good as Kyle Broflovski.

Quite honestly, Liane would prefer Eric to continue his relationship with Kyle than his relationship with her brother. A shiver went down her spine as she took in that realization. _What has this world come to_?

Eric didn't know if it was just Nebraska as a whole, or if it was just incidental that whenever he visited this place everything just seemed so _gray; _as though God himself cast a dark cloud over this place because it was just _that _horrible. But as soon as Liane made that all too familiar turn onto that dreadful, barren, desolate street; Eric knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would be face to face with the gray situation that he had been dreading since the beginning of this whole escapade.

There were no other houses on this road; just his grandparents'. So the moment Liane drove down their street Eric could see the house in the distance; growing infinitesimally larger by the minute. Eric tried to look to the side to ignore it's encroachment, but every time he looked forward the house got a little larger and a little closer. He couldn't help but look away when he noticed how much closer it got, but after a minute of looking away his curiosity got to the best of him and he ended up looking back.

And then suddenly he was there.

His heart stopped at the sight, and then went frozen solid when he heard him mom put the car into park.

Liane peered up at her childhood house. It never seemed this eerie when she was a little girl, if anything it was full of activity and franticness on almost a daily basis. She assumed that it must have just aged, and along with the death of her parents came the death of this house. And this was in fact a dead house- there might be people still living in it, but no life emanated from it's structure; the only thing emanating from it was _decay_.

Sighing in discontent, Liane looked to her son for some sort of reassurance; however the sight of him only made her feel worse. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing; he was just staring. Staring straight at the house as though there was some sort of communication occurring between the two that she wasn't quite getting.

However he didn't look angry or disappointed, just very **very **scared.

"Hun?" Liane called out, not understanding what was so wrong with him.

Eric managed to snap out of his hysterical trance when he heard his mother's gentle voice call out to him. Turning his head around quickly, he unfortunately couldn't mask his fear in time and subsequently his eyes gave away his monumental state of fright.

Liane reeled back when she caught sight of Eric's bewilderedly frightened eyes; she hadn't seen them like that in so long. For that brief second she wasn't even really sure if he was her son. "…Eric?" she called out with immense uncertainty in her voice, clutching the wheel as she darted her eyes to the house and then back at her son, "Is… there something I should know?"

Eric closed his eyes the instant he realized that he exposed himself, holding them closed as he tried to regain some confidence so that he could at least go through the motions- if not as 'Eric', that at least in his altered state.

Yet it was really difficult to focus when he knew that he was only a couple feet away from what he believed at that time to be certain death.

Drawing his hand closer to his pant pocket, Eric could feel his anxiety heighten as his irises grew, and then all of a sudden another voice sounded out from outside.

"Liane, Eric!"

A happy female voice; Not a furious vengeful Howard. Now Eric could focus a tad more, but he only had a matter of seconds before the car door would open and the curtains would be drawn.

"Dear Lord Liane, a year is just too much time! You really need to visit more often, especially now that Eric's finally come to his senses and started to come up here more often. You should come along with him next time!" The voice rang out again as his mother excited the car. Bringing his head up to see for himself who the voice belonged to, Eric matched the voice to his aunt Lisa who was now hugging his mother with his Uncle Stinky not too far behind.

"Took you long enough sis," his uncle proclaimed as he watched his mother turn to hug her much larger brother, "What did you do, hit a hitch-hiker and ditch the body?" he joked as they all started to move back towards the car.

"Oh Stinky, seriously? You know how bad traffic is during these parts of the holiday!" Liane exclaimed as she opened the back door to grab her bag.

Eric shifted slightly as he prepared himself to get out of the car as well, slightly relieved that nothing was being said about Howard or the group or anything of notable concern. Gathering his bags, Eric reached out to open the car door, taking his first step onto the driveway.

"Eric," his aunt called out to him from the other side of the car, looking down at his bags with immense approval, "You certainly packed a bunch, finally decided to stay up here for good? You know how much we want you to live here…"

Yeah, Eric knew for certain now that his extended family had no idea about Kyle. So with a slightly less aggravated stance, Eric shut the door and proclaimed, "Well I certainly want to get a feel for the place before I make any solid decisions to stay up here. I still have some school to finish…"

"Oh you can always do homeschooling Eric, what are they teaching you there at that public school anyway? All that Evolution nonsense… well let's get inside! We wouldn't want you both to catch a cold out here in this weather." His aunt cautioned before his Uncle Stinky gathered Liane's bags, following them into the house trailing not too far behind.

"Thanks Lisa," Liane spoke up, eying the front door timidly before continuing, "We definitely need to catch up."

"You're absolutely right!" his aunt Lisa perked up, opening the door for his uncle before looking back to Liane with a hint of smugness, "Do you even know what your son's been doing since he's gotten here?"

Eric who had been keeping a low profile couldn't help but groan before shrugging his backpack onto his shoulders once more, trying not to look too miserable as he caught up with his family at the door.

Liane didn't want to touch that subject with a 39 and a half foot pole, so with a neutral voice she diverted from the topic, "We'll save that for when Howard gets here…" before realizing that she opened up another subject equally as terrifying.

But Eric took that comment as an opportunity. Shaking his head in an effort to snap out of his slump, Eric gained some confidence to actually ask his Aunt, "When… _is_ Howard getting here?" internally begging for her answer to be something along the lines of 'oh he can't make it this year' like it had been for the past 35 years.

His Aunt Lisa closed the door behind him as she shook she head with annoyance, "Oh he's out with some of the contributors…"

Eric's eyes widened as he gulped down a large chunk of that previously attained confidence.

His Uncle Stinky disappeared off into the corridor carrying Liane's bags as his Aunt continued to spiel off, "Apparently they've been having some serious meetings for the past couple weeks… but Howard won't tell us a thing about them. Maybe you know something about them?"

Well, that was that. Eric was going to die here, and what better of a place to die in than this dust coated Mausoleum that his Grandmother's house had turned into. Walking over to the stained and beaten up couch, Eric carelessly plopped down and responded lifelessly, "Oh I wouldn't know. The contributors are always so vague about what they do…" he felt something crawl beneath the seat, but couldn't care enough at that point to do anything about it.

"But you're the leader now!" his Aunt called out again, handing her husband the rest of his bags before peering back down at him, "You should at least be informed…"

"They still view Howard as the 'supreme leader'." Eric growled, sinking into the couch even more as he attempted to end the conversation, "There's nothing I can really do about it."

His Aunt Lisa scoffed, "Well Howard needs to back off and let you do your work!" she goaded, handing Liane her purse before continuing to brag, "You've done so much already! With the Synagogue attacks and the tent burning…"

Liane reached out to grab her purse, but as soon as Lisa mentioned Eric's involvement in the Synagogue and Pavilion attacks she couldn't help but fumble forward; staring at her son as if he were another person entirely.

Noticing his mother's incredibly horrified expression, Eric quickly explained to his Aunt "Yeah Yeah, but _the Contributors_ are the ones that sign off on the checks to pay for it all." He looked back to his mother; she was still staring at him as though he had suddenly turned into some demon.

Furrowing his eyes in concern, he steadily looked back to his Aunt and lightheartedly suggested, "But let's not talk about me…"

"But you're all there is to talk about!" she responded as his Uncle Stinky came back into the TV room which was suddenly starting to grow too small "You're the talk of the town! Everyone's so excited about what you're going to do for this nation."

Eric felt trapped, as though the walls around him were closing in on him making it harder to concentrate let alone _breathe_. He needed to get out of there and fast. Getting up off of the sofa Eric hazily replied, "Thanks Aunt Lisa but…"

"And your new girlfriend!" His aunt kept up, Liane looked back at her in confusion as she gripped onto her bag, "Isn't Missy just adorable?"

Liane didn't recognize the name, so she looked back at Eric questioningly as her sister in law kept rambling, "Shame she's been so sick lately, probably because she's been away from you…"

"**Okay Enough** about me, honestly." Eric raised his voice slightly, trying to keep his false smile as he walked up to his mother in desperation, "Mom, why don't you and Aunt Lisa get caught up on everything else while I unpack?" he suggested, seconds away from collapsing in a heap of anxiety.

His mother could tell there was something terribly wrong with her son; with this whole situation. So taking Eric's not-so-subtle cue she quickly responded, "Sounds great hon, Lisa.. why don't I make us some of mom's favorite tea, I still need to teach you how to make it.."

Eric stood back as he watched his mother bring his aunt into the kitchen where they continued their conversation. Using only his eyes, he glanced back to see if his uncle was still there. He was, and it looked like he wanted to talk.

Closing his eyes in annoyance, Eric turned around to walk down the hallway, "Thanks for bringing my bags in Uncle Stinky, I'm going to go take a nap." He dismissed, faking a yawn, "My bags are in my old room right?" he asked, directing the conversation away from any and all topics revolving around his involvement in Nebraska.

"Yup, you go sleep Eric. Musta been a long trip up here. You all need to move closer." His friendlier uncle responded, Eric only giving a slight laugh as an answer.

But as Eric moved further away from the TV room, he noticed that his grandmother's house had a different weird smell to it. It wasn't just the 'old person' smell that he usually expected when he came here, now it smelled _unnatural_. Eric knew that homes weren't supposed to give off this odor; this specific smell which was reserved for damp basements and forgotten storage rooms- the smell of neglect. The smell that arises when you open an old cardboard box that you found at the bottom of a dank closet; filled to the brim with things you never had even imagined you owned.

Eric knew that as soon as his Uncle Stinky would kick the bucket that this whole place would probably rot from the inside out. The state wouldn't even knock it down; it probably didn't even know it was here. It would just stand here, for decades, until someone would have the unfortunate experience of driving by it to witness its haunting state of decay. Only then would it finally be tore down, but even then no one would build on top of it. The vacant lot would only serve as a reminder to those who would actually want to live out here that nothing of notable value can grow out of solitude and ignorance.

Eric shook his head in an attempt to shrug off those thoughts; this was the last place he wanted to be and he really didn't want to dwell on its existence any longer. As it was, he was about to enter his old room that his grandfather set up for him in an attempt to convince him to live here. That was when he was 10, and back then he actually considered it- but even at that age he knew that moving out here meant moving away from Kyle, and that meant he wouldn't have his fun Jew toy to chew on when he was bored.

The door to his room was about three steps away from where he was currently standing, looking around the hall one last time, he took note of some of the pictures on the wall. They were all from when he was a kid; the most recent picture of him was from when he played a shepherd at his 3rd grade Christmas pageant. After his grandmother's health went south, no one else cared to hang up any new ones.

Furrowing his eyes in anger, Eric quickly stepped aside to enter the door into his old room. Hastily grabbing at the door handle, he opened the door fervently as he reached out with his other hand to flick on the light switch. Not surprisingly, the bulb didn't work; so with an exasperated sigh Eric walked into the room using only the dim light pouring in from the closed blinds to direct him.

Closing the door behind him, Eric looked over to where his bags were – on his old racing car bed. The little bed used to fit him when he was younger, but now it squeaked out in horror whenever he tried to climb in it as of recent years. Smirking uncomfortably, Eric walked over to the bed to remove his bags as he took in more of what was still in this time capsule of a room.

From the look of things, it was obvious that someone else was probably still using this room. Probably his younger cousin Elvin since some of the toys in here were definitely not around from when he was a kid, but he could still manage to point out some of his older toys; the stuffed animals for one, as well as the tea set which surprisingly still had all of its pieces- probably because Elvin never played with it. But he could tell that Elvin played with his toy cars; he distinctively remembered that his Nascar helmet was not so carelessly discarded on the floor as it was now.

God, 10 years ago he would have freaked if Elvin touched any of his stuff. Eric didn't even know where the hell Elvin was now. Dead? He didn't know, he didn't even remember seeing him at any of the rallies. Maybe he moved away from all this crap, good for him.

Gently sitting on the little bed that was actually made up for him as though he'd still sleep in it, Eric continued to look around the old room for anything that he might still consider playing with. The Okama Gamesphere for instance. Smiling slightly, Eric moved out from the bed towards where the game system was set up. However as soon as he hovered over the console, he noticed that no games were present; and that's when he remembered taking them all home so that he could play them on the now broken one he had back at his house.

Growling to himself, Eric looked around for anything else that could distract him for a couple of hours until his mother would call him for dinner. It was only Monday, he had to spend the rest of the week here.

Eric didn't know what to think; what do people usually think about during the last few days of their life? Sitting on the floor in quiet contemplation, Eric looked over to the perfectly assembled tea set that was coated in several layers of dust from its lack of use. Glancing back over at the door, Eric made sure it was locked before leaning over to gather the tray that held all of the pieces.

Gently placing it out in front of him, Eric started to carefully brush off the dust from each piece. It was a nice porcelain tea set that once belonged to his great grandmother; she had given it to him when she noticed that he only had a crappy plastic set. Unlike some of his other relatives, she never really questioned why he held tea parties with his dolls. She actually _nurtured_ the activity by making the tea that he would serve his imaginary guests.

Eric smiled at that, he forgot about how awesome that was. Seeing nothing else better to do, he glanced around the room for which stuffed animals he would invite for tea this afternoon.

"Oh there's no need for additional guests, I'm all you really need to talk to today."

Whipping his head to the other side of the tea set in shock, Eric furrowed his eyebrows in awe and confusion as he stared down at what appeared to be himself at nine years old.

Taking the tea pot off of the silver platter, Cartman poured himself an imaginary cup of tea as he commented smugly, "I've always wanted to know what I would be like as a teenager," looking back up at the older boy he resumed, "And looking at you I must say I did something right. I mean you're still big, but at least you're attractive."

Eric looked down at himself in even more confusion, but then gave an awkward smile as he responded, "Thanks?" he gently took his own cup of tea to nervously initiate one of his classic tea parties.

"Well I certainly have some questions," Cartman continued, grabbing at an imaginary crumpet as he started to chow down while asking, "What's the most awesome thing that's happened to me so far? Did I do well during puberty? I bet I'm like… super hung by now, aren't I?"

Jolting his head back uncomfortably, Eric focused in on his empty cup of tea as he asked to no one in particular, "I must have gone completely insane…"

"Well it was bound to happen one day, but answer my question goddammit am I hung like a god or what?" Cartman shouted at the dazed teen seated across from him, who apparently was memorized with his tea cup since he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

Finally taking his eyes of the tea cup, Eric shifted his eyes back to the younger boy scowling at him as he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"God… I didn't know I'd grow into such a moron. Well, there's obviously something wrong because the only person you want to talk to right now happens to be yourself." Cartman took a sip of his tea, "Anyone could have materialized at this tea party but it looks like you wanted to see me, and I'm flattered really. I expected you to turn out this awesome… but damn read a book or something."

Eric actually laughed at that, "Why don't you?" he replied snarkily, grabbing at his own imaginary crumpet as he faced facts and proceeded to have a tea party with himself.

"Not my problem," Cartman bitched back, swallowing a good portion of his tea as he stretched out his legs giving a huge false yawn, "Well, are you going to tell me how awesome you are or should I be led to believe that you're actually just lame and boring like you're showing me right now?"

Puffing in amusement Eric looked at his empty hand as he replied, "God I don't even know how to answer that right now…"

"Oh don't give me that emo bullshit. I expected that out of an older Stan but you? I don't think so, grow some balls…" Cartman berated, but then spoke up again worriedly, "wait… you did grow some balls right?"

Closing his eyes smugly, Eric suddenly recalled his endeavors with Kyle that took place last night, "Oh yeah… I've got some balls alright." He prided as he put down his empty tea cup, knowing that there was no point to pretend.

"Well for god sakes put them to good use and show me that you're not just some pathetic loser stuck in a dark room talking to himself!" Cartman whined, adding some sugar into his tea as he resumed the conversation, "Give me some good news, like, did I ever lose my virginity?"

Bad topic. A couple of images from this past summer flashed in Eric's mind as he answered in a heavy tone, "Let's… not talk about that."

"Fuck that!" his younger self countered, almost crushing his crumpet in his meaty hand before slamming it on the ground out of rage, "I bet by now Stan's trying to get Wendy all to himself! Are you going to-"

"Cartman seriously… let it go." Eric snapped, grabbing the empty cup back as he started to shake, a repressed memory escaped the dark trenches of his mind. He clenched his teeth as he closed his eyes, remembering Wendy's words to him so clearly,

"_This never happened, when we get back home I don't want anyone to know about this, okay?"_

"_I'm sorry, this was just so unexpected. I have to remember not to work so closely with you anymore. You just do something to me Eric, something I have no control over. It freaks me out. You freak me out!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"You fuck her okay?" he cried out, trying not let the memory cripple him again as he continued to explain to his bewildered guest, "but she dumps you like a ton a bricks and leaves you for dead." God he thought he was over this, but looking across at the younger version of himself, Eric remembered how much she meant to him at that age.

Cartman didn't understand; he couldn't understand. It had been his dream to grow older and have Wendy with him; touring the country for her campaigns, eventually living in Washington DC in a suburban house with a white picket fence and a couple of kids playing in the front yard. Knowing now that his dreams were obviously squashed, the only thing he could reply with was a faint, "…why?"

After hearing that little disheartening retort, Eric could feel his heart break all over again as he desperately concluded, "It's… a long story. But you don't get Wendy okay?" he spoke up again with an abundance of anger in his voice, "Stan gets her and…" but then his eyes lit up as he remembered the next part of that story, about how Kenny led him in the right direction following his return. But looking across the tea set at that miserable, confused little lump sitting down so hurt and enraged, he knew that to explain the rest of the story would be more of a shock than that little brat could handle. So Eric decided to end it with, "and that's that."

"Oh…" Cartman ended his rant, no longer enthused about his future as he gave off a sad laugh, "No wonder you're such a wreck." He could feel hot tears starting to grow near the corner of his eyes as he muttered, "Stupid ho…"

Eric couldn't bear to watch his younger self so bent out of shape, so getting his own act together he diverted, "yeah but…" he smiled slightly, trying to look convincing, "but you find out what you _do_ want to do with the rest of your life…" Kyle's deviously little smirk flashed through his head as his heart started to pump in lively, healthy thumps again, "and you pursue that with all of your heart." He gingerly brought his tea cup closer to his chest.

"…you mean lead the hate group?" Cartman perked up, his enthusiasm _returning_ to him as Eric's own enthusiasm _left_ him, leaving in its place a cold chill which ran up his spine.

The older boy's eyes grew darker as his voice dropped down to a much more serious tone, "…no." he cautioned, placing his tea cup back on the silver platter as he stared down at clueless boy in front of him, "I don't mean 'lead the hate group'." He made sure to keep direct eye contact with his younger self as he warned, "I know that seems awesome for you right now but, in a couple of years you'll realize how dumb it is."

But Eric's stare didn't do a thing to Cartman; instead the brat whined "Oh god, don't tell me I become some Liberal minded pansy." He brought his arms up to rest his head in his hands, "Did you get some kind of hippie STD from that slut?"

"No Cartman," Eric didn't falter, he had to set things straight somehow, and he knew it would be pretty fucking hard to do. He was at his worst at this age, so he tried to put it in terms that the kid might understand, "you just… realize that it's just a bunch of bullshit that you shouldn't be following."

"What do you mean?" Cartman spoke up angrily, not believing what he was actually hearing as he argued, "You've given up on the Final Solution? _Die Endlösung_?"

That was one of the words that Eric remembered he could say correctly at that age. Shifting his weight as leaned forward uncomfortably, Eric looked to the ground as he prepared himself for a long talk, "As shocking as it might seem to you, yes." He stared back at his younger self to emphasize, "_You do_. And it's not because you lose interest per se," Eric gave a sad smirk as he remembered not being able to tear apart the uniform, "It's still there all right. But something…" God he didn't know how to put it, so trying to avoid the topic he put it in broad terms, "happens to you which makes you realize that you would have been killed with the rest of em."

Cartman's eyes widened in horror as he put two and two together, "…so _I am_ gay."

Eric scoffed as he shook his head vigorously, "No no no, you're not _gay_ Cartman…" he looked back to the bewildered boy and reasoned, "but you're an _American_, and _not Aryan_, and _fat_, and," Ugh, "_Not straight_, and…" Eric paused again, knowing the next thing he wanted to say but just couldn't say it.

"And?" His younger self prodded, leaning in closer for emphasis.

_Helplessly in love with a Jew._ "…and that's enough to make you realize that you wouldn't be a Nazi." He concluded abruptly, crossing his arms in attempt to look more resolute.

But Cartman wasn't bought, "Yes I would." He puffed in amusement, staring at his older self incredulously as he took another bite of his crumpet.

But Eric was stern in his answer as he corrected knowingly, "No Cartman, you _wouldn't_."

Grabbing at the tea pot again, Cartman poured himself another glass as he lectured in his telltale bratty voice, "Don't tell me what to do with my life, I'll be whatever I want!"

Eric rolled his eyes in annoyance as he gave in, "Okay Cartman, go ahead. But honestly…" he didn't want to go into it, but to get his younger self to understand the situation at hand he would have to bring him up somehow. So with a reasonable about of caution he pushed, "_Would you kill him_?" he pursed his lips together, knowing that Cartman would probably get the connection soon enough.

Cartman was confused at first, so finishing his sip of tea he asked, "Kill who?"

Eric's irises grew wider as his blood ran colder, "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

Cartman took note of the change and automatically knew who his older self was talking about, "Kill… _him?_" he asked surprisingly, not aware if the battle between he and his most hated nemesis was _still_ raging on.

But with a dark smile Eric confirmed, "Yes... _Him_." The last syllable rolled off of his tongue poisonously, causing the room to grow colder as the ground appeared to shake from underneath the matted carpet.

Cartman could feel the cold hard shake of that syllable, but wouldn't allow for himself to falter as he responded with pseudo-confidence, "I would yes, but I mean…" His older self was still staring at him like some hungry, ravenous predator, "I wouldn't let anyone else kill him. He's mine. He's my jew."

"No Cartman," Eric's low voice sounded again, appearing to have layers as he growled down to the younger boy, "See that's where you're wrong." Bringing his hand down to grasp the object in his pocket, Eric carefully pulled out his Glock to aim it at Cartman's head.

The younger boy's breathing hitched.

Eric continued to rant as he pulled back the barrel, "If you had him staring down the barrel of your gun, you wouldn't shoot him." **Cock** the gun sounded as he prepared it to fire,"Even if the situation was perfect, you still wouldn't kill him."

The smaller boy dropped his tea cup out of fear as he started to shake violently, "Why are you telling me this?"

Not wavering his aim at the least, Eric continued to preach to his younger self "Because Cartman, you have to realize at one point or another that you really do need him." Narrowing his eyes slightly, Eric finally had the courage to say, "And _love_ him."

Cartman reached out to grab one of his stuffed animals in an attempt to comfort himself, "…what… happens to you?" he spoke up timidly, still staring down the barrel of his own gun as he clutched onto his toy for dear life.

"I'm working on that okay?" Eric barked down to the younger boy, not showing any signs of weakness as he spoke louder, "Just, remember. You'd kill those Nazi's before you'd kill him."

"What?" another voice sounded out, but Eric just thought it was his imagination again as he yelled louder.

"**I said I'd kill those motherfucking Nazis before I'd harm a single red curl on my precious Jew's head!"**

The door opened in a flash. Light from the illuminated hall poured into the small room revealing Eric pointing a loaded gun to what appeared to be a stuffed bear next to a discarded tea cup.

Eric's heart stopped completely, he didn't have the courage to look up at the person who had just opened the door- but whoever it was, he or she had to have definitely heard his previous heartfelt exclamation. Breaking out into a cold sweat, Eric lowered the gun slowly, daring himself to slowly inch his line of sight over to the threshold of the door.

But he needed only to see the end of his uncle's cane to know that his time was truly up.

Feeling his whole body lock up in a mournful state of shock, Eric's breathing started to quicken as his uncle sounded out from above, "Lets… go for a walk, shall we?"

* * *

Leaving the house, seeing all the happy faces of his family as they cheered on about how proud they were, and how much effort Howard had put into his ascension into this thrown caused Eric's mind to travel to a place that it hadn't visited for quite some time. That scared and frightened state of mind where all you want is your nice warm bed with your mom telling you that everything is going to be alright.

But glancing over to his mother, Eric discovered that she too was experiencing that same horrible feeling – and like him, there would be no mother to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Liane and Eric desperately kept their eyes locked onto each other as Howard made his way to the door, fidgeting with the door handle while cursing to himself before finally getting the mechanism to work.

The two continued to silently communicate to each other their last thoughts, Eric finally having the heart to give his mother a slight comforting smile, obviously faked, but seeing his attempt, Liane actually managed to reciprocate.

Howard swung open the door, the stale autumn air crashed into the room as he called back, "Eric…"

Still keeping his eyes glued to his mother, Eric's smile dissipated as his alternate persona started to emerge from within. His eyes darkening as his breathing thinned, and then with a slight turn, Eric rushed towards the door to follow his uncle outside of the house.

After the door closed, Liane knew that after today things would never be the same. She didn't know the exact situation that was occurring between her son and her brother, but Eric's stare confirmed the fact that soon everything was about to change- and that eventually she would either be without her brother, or worse, without _her son_.

Tear started to well up in her eyes as her sister in law spoke out, "You must be so proud of him Liane. I've never seen such a magnificent boy his age. He's going to grow up to be something special, you just wait."

Liane fell to the floor in a hysterical frenzy.

* * *

Eric remembered seeing images of battlefields in his books about World War II; empty fields serving as no-man's-lands, surrounded by random spouts of trees which served as fall back points had a line of enemy fire came raining down. Many of Eric's dreams took place on fields such as these, with him instructing his men to shoot down the lines of Allied forces in order to prevent their advancement into German territory. The coldness of the trenches, the faces of the soulless soldiers within his battalion, it was all so real to him.

Even now, Eric was almost positive that this was just an extension of that dream world.

_Sturmbannführer__ Erich Kartmann was in 1945 with most of his troupes having been decimated up to this point. Devastating enough was when he received the orders that his favorite __Hauptsturmführer,__ Gary Harrison had to be executed once some of the rumors revolving around his sexual orientation reached central command- and to his horror Erich discovered that he was the one to carry out the order._

"_Ich tadele dich nicht, Erich." Gary sounded out from the other end of the dark alley, "Du erledigst nur deine Arbeit. Töte mich jetzt. __Vielleicht sehe ich dann die schönen blauen Augen des Barkeepers noch einmal__."_

_Sobbing openly, Erich regretfully readied his finger to pull the trigger._

_Exhaling a long sigh, Gary perked up to ready himself for his last military salute- standing up straight, facing forward, clicking his heels together as he rose his left hand to exclaim, "__**Heil Hi**__-"_

_**BANG **__Erich shot him dead before he could finish._

_The outlook of the war looked grim after that event. Gary had always been the one to rally up the troupes when spirits were low, and after his death Erich rarely saw any smiles emanate from his battalion. _

_Gary was also the only one to know and surprisingly approve of his relationship with the Jew that he had been keeping hidden away in that old Polish town that they had ransacked years ago. It seemed like the only time Erich was ever really happy was when he was able to check up on him in that same old house that the Jew led him to that first fateful night. At first the Jew protested his attempts at hiding him, but as of recent times he came to appreciate Erich's hard work at keeping him alive. _

_However Erich was shocked to discover that after the execution of his favorite __Hauptsturmführer, his other Hauptsturmführer Clyde Donovan in a jealous rage revealed to Erich that he had known about his endeavors with the hidden Jew all along, and had actually informed their __Obersturmbannführer of Erich's treason. _

_So now, in this barren frozen wasteland, Erich followed the withered Obersturmbannführer to a location which Erich understood to be his gravesite. An execution in open tundra. _

"Do you remember Jimmy, Eric?" His uncle sounded out unexpectedly, breaking the illusion as Eric snapped out of his daze, "Your grandmother's old dog that you used to play with when you came over here as a kid?"

Eric didn't know what his uncle was getting at. Now walking past the second field of wheat, Eric looked back to see if he could still see the house from where they were walking. He could not.

Feeling even more vulnerable, Eric clutched onto his coat as he looked ahead, seeing some sort of wooden platform in the distance which apparently his uncle was heading towards, "yeah…" the scared boy mumbled, shivering as a cold breeze hit him at full force. Eric looked to his side, _maybe he should just run. Run away as far as he could and never look back._

"He was a good dog." His uncle continued to speak, traveling as fast as his crippled leg would allow him to as they approached the wooden structure, "He was good to the adults, good to the kids, and good to other animals too. Everyone loved Jimmy, he was a good dog." He reiterated.

Eric sheepishly gazed up at his uncle in front of him as they both continued to walk; the cold wind snaked through the wheat which caused it to give off this low _hisssss_. That driving sound filled the otherwise silent atmosphere as Eric burrowed his head further into his coat, shielding his neck from the freezing temperature due to the fact that his body hardly gave him any additional warmth as his blood ran cold with increasing fright.

"But one day, your cousin Elvin was playing with Jimmy out back." Howard's voice turned sour as he stumbled on one of the rocks protruding from the trail, "Seemingly innocent enough." he called out after he caught himself, "But out of nowhere we all heard Jimmy give out a large growl before Elvin let out an ungodly scream."

Eric listened on intently as he nervously slowed down his steps, his uncle finally reaching the wooden platform.

"Jimmy attacked Elvin with no given warning; biting a large chunk of his face and neck clean off." Howard looked back slightly, not directly at his nephew but in his general direction, "We were all shocked, Jimmy had never done anything like that before."

With a jolt to his heart, Eric horrifically realized the connection his uncle was making.

"Lisa rushed Elvin to the hospital, and they were able to fix his face, but the attack disabled him permanently. He doesn't speak." he explained, suddenly looking down towards a patch on the ground "As for Jimmy, well, we all knew what needed to be done."

Widening his eyes in terror, Eric too looked to the patch on the ground which he could now recognize as a small grave.

"I was the one who had to take him out here and put a bullet through his head." His uncle concluded the story, finally glancing back to his nephew with a non-phased stare, "He betrayed us all. Our family trusted him and he took that trust and ripped it to shreds."

Eric's breathing started to quicken as he slowly took a step back away from his uncle.

Howard then gave a frighteningly amused smile as he chortled, "But the bastard paid for it!" he cackled louder, "Paid for it with his own god damned life."

Taking more and more steps back, Eric could feel hysterical tears starting to form in his eyes as he reached for his gun.

"Now Eric," his uncle's voice changed to a much more dangerous tone, reaching down to his coat pocket as he withdrew his own pistol, "Give me one god damned reason why I shouldn't do the same to _you_."

"_Stop_!" Eric called out in desperation, aiming his own gun weakly at Howard as he cried out in protest, "You don't know what you're talking about. You got it all wrong!" he sobbed, still backing away from his unfaltering uncle as he pleaded for his life, "I do still care about our family, I do still care about the organization." But then he suddenly tripped back on the same rock that his uncle had previously stumbled on; causing him to fall backwards onto another much sharper rock – his arm breaking the fall.

"Shut up you god damned Kike loving faggot, don't think I didn't hear you in that room." His uncle yelled back, ignoring Eric's sobs as the old man continued to rant with his gun still aimed directly at the younger boy's head, "I didn't want to fucking believe it when Missy told me about what she saw, and when I arrived at the house I was actually going to give you the benefit of the doubt! But after hearing your exclamation, I know now that I was a god damned fool to actually believe for a fucking second that she was wrong."

Eric continued to sob as he cradled his injured arm into his chest, feeling a sudden dampness starting to form on his sleeve from where he landed. Bringing out his other hand to inspect what the dampness was; Eric's breathing hitched when he saw his hand coated in blood.

"And here we are." Howard sounded out again, slowly approaching the fallen boy as he growled, "After everything I've entrusted you with, you go and do something as heinous as _this_."

Hearing the voice growing closer, Eric frantically looked around for where his gun fell. Seeing it only a couple of feet to his right, Eric desperately reached out with his uninjured arm to retrieve it, but then a sudden black flash halted his attempt as a spike of pain shot up from the outstretched arm.

"You've been working for them all along!" Howard yelled down to the squirming teen, pressing more of his weight onto Eric's aching limb as the boy cried out in even more pain, "You've been intentionally keeping them safe from all of my plans!"

"Nein! Hab ich nicht!" Eric called out desperately, squirming on the cold ground as he looked back up to his uncle in desperation, "Was muss ich tun? Was muss ich tun, um es zu reparieren?"

Howard could understand vaguely what his nephew was asking for as he eyed the boy's distant broken eyes, subsequently and unexpectedly feeling a wave of guilt hit him like a bad case of heartburn.

Lowering his gun, Howard growled to himself, "God damn it I don't know why I'm about to say this," he lifted his leg slightly as he reconsidered his actions, "but somehow I can't see this as your fault entirely."

Feeling the sudden absence of Howard's leg, Eric's eyes flashed wider as he peered back towards the gun, only inches away from his fingertips.

"Don't even think about it kid." Howard warned, pocketing his own gun in an attempt to draw a truce, "I'm not going to kill you..._today_."

Eric's breathing evened out as he watched his uncle tower over him, not knowing what to expect at this point as he winced from the blinding pain coming from both of his arms.

"I wanted Liane to move back here so badly after you were born," he explained, his voice actually sounding quite hurt as he continued, "I knew that if she raised you in that overrun hippie town that you'd end up like this…" but that hurt inflection suddenly turned angered as he yelled out, "**and low and behold you end up with the son of the jew that locked me away for the majority of my life**."

The fallen boy winced at his uncle's explosion, shivering on the cold ground as his teeth chattered out of fear and frost, but even in his dampening state he called out, "It's not true! She saw wrong I swear! I wouldn't do this to you, I wouldn't do this to the Reich!" swallowing a sob he cried out one last time, "_I don't want to die_!"

"**Shut it you liar**." Howard called out as he kicked dirt at Eric's trembling body, "It's too late for excuses! I never even got the chance to finish off the Marshes!" he added, knowing full well that Eric was just trying to cover his sorry ass by this point. Still, Howard knew that it couldn't end like this, not after everything he worked for. He knew at one point Eric was loyal to the cause, but he knew for certain now that his nephew had grown soft.

Howard also knew that Eric probably learned his lesson by now. The older man watched his estranged nephew curl into a fetal position on the ground; the kid cradling both of his injured limbs into his chest as he sobbed quietly on the cold earth. Howard was honestly planning on killing him that night, and Eric was obviously aware of that fact or else he probably wouldn't have brought his own gun in defense.

But knowing that Eric was probably scared _straight_ by this point, Howard dared himself to actually say, "You have one week kid."

Eric opened his eyes back up in confusion as he eyed his uncle through damp and nearly frozen eyelids.

"One week from the end of your stay here to bring that jew's dead body to my office… or better yet… you can bring him here _alive_, but don't expect him to live for very long," Howard walked past Eric's trembling body as he made his way back to the house.

Continuing to breathe in heavy breaths, Eric watched his uncle hobble down the dirt path as the old man exclaimed his final remark.

"Because eventually _you'll_ be the one to give him the sweet kiss of _death_."

* * *

Howard was the first to arrive at the house, and upon entering the front door the first person he saw on the other side was his long-lost sister Liane sitting on the adjacent couch. Upon hearing the door open, she quickly jolted out of her seat to see for herself who exactly made it back.

Understandably so, seeing Howard first was quite disheartening to Liane; the fear on her face was unmistakable when she noticed that Eric was nowhere to be found. She had been waiting nervously for the entire duration of their talk to see who would make it back alive.

Realizing that his own beloved sister valued the life of his treacherous nephew more than his own, despite being the one who had provided for her the years that they lived together so long ago, Howard shamefully looked to the floor in utter disappointment before throwing open the door even wider; signaling to his frightened sister that there was still someone coming.

Once Liane saw her brother throw open the door so recklessly, a small wave of hope flooded her body as she rushed past him to look outside for her son. Glancing both directions down the highway adjoined to their driveway, Liane's heart sunk as she saw no such sign of Eric near the house.

Desperately running out onto the front lawn, Liane started to look in all directions for where her son could be, not wanting to believe for a second that her brother led her astray and Eric wouldn't be coming back home tonight.

Letting out a hysterical sob, Liane turned around to look behind the house; not knowing where exactly she was looking, but knowing that she couldn't stop searching until she found Eric…alive or dead.

Not seeing him behind the house either, Liane hurriedly looked towards the dirt path which led to Ernst's old lookout; it was the only other place where Howard might have taken him to. Not only that, but she unfortunately understood the connection – it was where Ernst had sniped all those rabbits when they were kids and where Howard had apparently put down Jimmy after the terrible event that happened to her nephew a couple years ago.

Shaking her head in fierce denial, Liane started to make a mad dash towards the wooden watch tower. She tried to mentally prepare herself for what she might find when she arrived there, but no mother could ever prepare herself for what she then expected to be the cold dead body of her beloved son.

Slowing down her dash, the helplessness of the situation caught up to her as she yet again collapsed onto the ground; mourning loudly as she grasped onto a handful of cold dirt. Liane rarely ever expressed anger, even when she felt enraged to the point of screaming; but right then, as she gritted her fingernails into the cold dirt, she couldn't help but think of how badly she wanted to get Howard back for what he had done to her. She had been raised on feelings of hate and rage, and those emotions had scarred her for life. At an early age, Liane made a vow to herself to never enact on any of those emotions if she ever became a mother, and even though her overbearing kindness may have allowed for other negative qualities to appear in Eric's personality, she knew _now_ that her son had grown into a truly good person.

That's why he couldn't be dead. Not now. Not after he finally realized his mistakes and finally learned how to love; even if said love went against all of her core morals and beliefs. But she honestly didn't care about that anymore; she knew now that despite the circumstances revolving around his transformation, Eric had truly grown into the man that she had wished and dreamed for him to become for years now.

Releasing the hand full of dirt, Liane weakly peered down the seemingly endless path towards the lookout.

And amazingly she caught a glimpse of something moving at the other end.

It was small, but she knew that it could only be one person.

Hurriedly pushing herself off of the ground, Liane balanced herself back on her legs and proceeded to run towards that small dot in the distance; that small glimmer of hope that she needed to believe with all of her heart to be her son.

Ignoring her body's protests of pain as she worked through her exhaustion to reach the dot in the distance, she continued to run down the path until suddenly that small dot started to materialize into something more.

And to her utter relief, she could make out her son's tired but still alive figure hobbling towards her at a weak but steady pace.

Crying out tears of joy, Liane increased her speed even more, desperately wanting to reach her son as it became apparent to her that he was obviously struggling to walk.

Eric however was in no condition to be running, however once he caught wind of his mother's desperate cries, he forced himself to look up towards the comforting sound. He needed to ensure himself that it was in fact his mother and not some mirage that his mind was making up in an attempt to ease his passage into what he assumed to be the afterlife.

He honestly didn't know if she was real or not until he actually found himself encased in her arms as she held him close into her chest, both of them slowly falling to the ground as their exhaustion reached its' peak.

"Thank God…" Liane cried out, petting her son's head in gentle strokes as she soothed, "thank god you're still alive…"

Eric furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a tear streak down his face, not knowing if it was his own or his mother's. Feeling the much needed warmth coming from his mother's body, Eric closed his eyes as he asked gently, "am… I alive?"

"Yes Eric, you're alive." She informed, but shortly after her confirmation, she suddenly caught sight of Eric's injured arm. "Oh god, you're bleeding!"

"I fell… accident… howard… getting help…" he tried to recite the prepared speech that Howard informed him to say.

"Don't worry Honey, Lisa can fix you up." She assured, cradling him into her arms even tighter as she checked his face to make sure his temperature wasn't crashing.

Eric could feel more tears run down his face as he started to shake his own head in disbelief, "He… he knows now mom. He… he knows about Kyle. About the Karmichaels… _about everything_." He broke into another sob, clutching onto his mother's coat as he buried his face even further into her chest, "_I only have a week_…"

Liane's heart stopped when he finally informed her of the situation, starting to shake as well as she brought both of her hands around Eric's neck as she rested her own head on top of his. She wasn't sure what he meant by 'one week', but what she was sure of was that she could do little or nothing to stop her brother from enacting whatever he wanted to do by the end of said 'week'.

However she did know one thing she could do to ease her son's pain.

Rocking her son slowly as they both continued to sob their cries of anguish, she changed the tone of her voice to a more comforting tone as she cooed.

"_Don't worry Eric, I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright_."

* * *

Liane helped Eric finally reach the front door of the house, when upon their return Lisa immediately started first aid on Eric's arm. She cautioned that the gash looked deep enough to require stitches, but if Eric kept constant pressure on it he might be able to go without. Eric opted for pressure and subsequently his aunt just wrapped his arm in some tight gauze.

Everyone but Liane believed Eric's story about what happened- and truthfully he did stumble on a rock, but Eric made sure not to explain _why_. Liane however was convinced that Howard somehow pushed him or even stabbed him during their walk, but Eric informed her that he did in fact fall- but only because he was backing away from his uncle _holding a gun_.

Liane then suggested that they just leave during the night, blaming Eric's injury for their sudden departure. However Eric warned that it would only make Howard angrier, and honestly neither one of them could afford to incite more rage within the old man.

But by Thanksgiving Eric was just about ready to go postal; being in the same room, let alone the same house as Howard was making Eric grow even more paranoid by the second. He hadn't slept a wink since he arrived, and a couple times Eric swore that at night he could hear Howard breathing from the other side of his bedroom door… contemplating over his demise.

Eric couldn't stand it; he couldn't live like this if even for a couple of days - constantly fearing for his life every waking second of the day. He knew what needed to be done; he just needed to gain the confidence to actually go through with it. He needed to do what he originally came out here for.

Eric needed to kill his uncle.

So during Thanksgiving dinner, Eric made sure not to eat any of the turkey so that when everyone else in the family fell asleep due to their tryptophan high, he wouldn't be affected by its sleep inducing side effect.

That way he could carry out his mission with no witnesses.

His entire family fell comatose shortly after the dinner. They were all scattered throughout the house, looking like something out of Jonestown even though no Kool-Aid was served. Eric smirked caustically, he knew that the majority of his family _would have _drunk the Kool-Aid if instructed by Howard, but he knew _he_ wouldn't have. He would have been shot down at the airport before they even came near him with those syringes.

But poison wasn't his weapon of choice tonight- instead, Eric made sure that his Glock was loaded and ready to go as soon as the last family member fell asleep.

Thankfully, Howard was one of the first ones down, so by the time Eric approached the hallway leading towards the bedrooms, he knew full well that his uncle was sound asleep and wouldn't expect a thing.

Taking small, incremental steps towards the bedroom he presumed to be his uncle's, Eric made sure not to let any of the floorboards squeak under his weight as he passed by all of the other bedrooms currently occupied by his other family members. He needed to be absolutely silent during this whole process; even afterwards when he would pack his bags and hotwire the car…. driving off to God knows where until God knows when.

Feeling his nerves heighten as he grew closer to the door, Eric reflected on how he never believed it would actually come to this. In the back of his mind, he always believed that he and Ulla and the rest of the German club would somehow prevail over the hate group and the contributors would have just given up on Howard's crazy ass plan. However now he understood how foolish it was to actually believe in something so idealistic.

Honestly, he should have just strangled Howard in the car that first night.

But it was far too late for regrets, far too late for second thoughts… far too late for anything really. Eric knew that after tonight he would have one more tally on his death toll and he just hoped to god that he could get away with it.

He didn't want to stay away from Kyle for very long.

It was hard to tell that it was dusk since the only color coming in from houses' windows was an odd gray, but Eric knew that this darker hue signaled that the sun was setting and that he only had a short period of time before night would fall on this god forsaken place.

But no windows were present in the hallway, which meant that Eric was almost in complete darkness by the time he neared the end. Keeping his eyes focused on the door knob, Eric let out his last anxious breath before feeling his alternate persona kick into overdrive as he reached out to open his uncle's door.

"So zis ees your plan."

Eric stopped his movements immediately upon hearing that voice. He couldn't fucking believe it. Eric could not fucking believe he just heard that voice come up from behind him.

"Sneaking intzu your uncle's room and killing 'im wiz an unsilenced pistol? Real smart Cartman, but tzu be honest I did not expect anyzing more coming from _you_."Christophe smirked when he noticed Eric's pause. Knowing what the larger boy was probably thinking, the Mole answered the obvious, "Your mozer did not lock ze door after she hulled your sorry ass in 'ere. I snuck in while you were all eating."

"If you plan to stop me, I assure you that you'll pay for it with your life." Eric growled under his breath, glaring back at Christophe with an exaggerate version of his normal death stare; a glare that he had never used before or was even aware that he was capable of using. Eric had literally prepared himself to kill someone tonight, and his eyes gave off that indication as the shallow light from the entrance of the hall illuminated his almost _evil_ stare. His dark irises displayed a new even _deadlier_ feature- hidden inside those black pools was a glint of ghostly white, staring back at Christophe with sinister intent; aiming at the ragged boy as though the he intended to burn holes into his flesh.

Christophe understood that he was messing with someone who would gladly blow his brains out onto the carpet if given the chance, so with a limited amount of restraint he carefully replied, "I am not ze one you need tzu be killing. Indeed, your uncle needs tzu be stopped. However, for Kyle's sake, you should not be ze one tzu do ze deed."

"**I'm the**_** only**_** one who can do it**." Eric growled slightly louder, clutching his gun in his hand as he kept his focus on the intruder standing opposite from him.

"Zat ees obviously somezing zat you 'ave convinced yourself of. Eef anyzing Cartman, you can_ not _be ze one tzu do eet." Christophe rightfully informed, daring to take an additional step closer towards the crazed teen at the other end of the hall.

"You're at no position to tell me what I can and can not do." Eric combated, not wanting to wait much longer as he fought to maintain his confidence in completing this hell of a task. "Besides," he looked back towards his gun, "The only reason you're probably here is to convince me to do something stupid so that you can win Kyle over." Bringing up his gun to aim in at the other boy's head, Eric put his finger over the trigger as he scorned, "And I'm not about to let you do that."

Nodding to the closed door, Christophe ignored the threat as he stood parallel to Eric, "You see…" he reached down to grab his pack of cigarettes as he started to explain, "Eef you kill Howard now… eet would only make him a _martyr." _Glancing to his side, Christophe paid no attention to the gun aimed at his head as he flicked open the top of the box, "Zat ees somezing you and I boz do not want…" he uncaringly took out a cigarette, the place was dilapidated enough as it was.

Eric watched disbelievingly as Christophe brought out his lighter, but still kept his gun aimed at the other boy's head as he questioned, "You and I _both_? Care to explain?"

"Ze whole reason you want tzu kill your uncle ees tzu protect 'your Jew', non? Well, eef you kill Howard ze organization will be left tzu ze contributors, and ze contributors have ze money tzu hire someone like me tzu come out and bust a cap in your and Kyle's heads." Christophe flicked his lighter to light his cigarette, inhaling sharply so that he could once again feel the livening sting of the thick smoke hitting his young but withered lungs.

Eric lowered his gun slightly, seeing Christophe's point, but then brought it back up as he argued, "I don't have time to wait… I was given an ultimatum."

"One week." Christophe confirmed, giving away that he bore witness to Howard's attack on Monday as he exhaled, "Zat ees enough time tzu plan out a route of action wiz Ulla and ze ozers tzu bring down Howard and ze contributors all at _once_."

Still keeping his gun pointed at Christophe's temple Eric asked, "Why are you trying to help me?"

Peering sideways in amusement, the Mole cracked a callous grin, "Trying tzu help _you_?" he puffed a sardonic laugh, "Non. I am not trying tzu help _you_. _You_ are irresponsible. _You_ were just going tzu singlehandedly kill your uncle tonight, skip town, and leave Kyle in ze hands of a girl whom you 'ardly even _know._" He insinuated darkly, inhaling again as he looked back to the door.

But Eric didn't catch Christophe's hint and responded instead with sound confidence, "I trust Ulla, she would have taken good care of him until I returned."

"_Until you returned_…" Christophe repeated as he spoke with his cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth, obviously wary of the statement as he brought it out to continue, "Cartman you are not smart enough, let alone _small_ enough, tzu hide from ze cops."

Hearing Eric audibly seethe, Mole smirked at the other boy's insecurity as he berated, "Face eet Eric, you do not 'ave what eet takes tzu get zrough zis alone, and eef eet was not for Ulla and my assistance thus far, Kyle would 'ave been _dead_ a long time ago." He finally turned his head to face Eric, looking past the barrel of the gun as he spoke out cruelly, "You 'ave put him in way tzuu much danger as eet ees. Eef you really love him Eric, you would _let him go."_

Actually feeling some of his confidence start to escape, Eric's gun started to shake as he reflected upon that statement.

Christophe knew that he had finally instilled the seed of doubt within the crazed boy and with a malicious smirk he decided to dig even deeper, "You 'ave given him his independence… and as you said before, he 'as grown _so __much_ since you first came tzu him zat night."

Eric finally lowered his gun as he too recalled what he initially told Kyle that past Sunday.

"He 'as rightfully gained ze most out of zis escapade." Christophe finished Eric's quotation, and then finally drove the message home as he slowly brought back up his cigarette, "And now I believe eet ees time for you tzu move on and let him 'flourish' even more."

Looking to the floor, Eric's eyes lost their agitated glare as they started to shake with uncertainty.

Christophe knew he had Eric's heart in the palm of his hand as he drove the final nail into the coffin, "_You do not have tzu climb zat mountain Eric, you and Kyle can avoid zat fate altogezer eef you just leave him __**now**__."_

Closing his eyes in disbelief, Eric furiously tried to convince himself that Christophe was _wrong_. He knew for a fact that he was the one who had pushed Kyle this far, but he also knew for a fact that he was the one who was ultimately responsible for Kyle's prolonged safety up to this point. He knew he was! No one else cared about Kyle like he did; no one would do the things that he has done these past months to make sure the Jew would live to see another day!

No one else loved Kyle like he did,

In fact,

Eric was almost certain that no other person on earth loved another person as he loved Kyle.

Their love was unique; it was stronger and more profound than all other forms of love in existence. It was a love not only based on need, but on sheer _dependence_. Kyle may have found his independence through Eric, but Eric in turn found that his life was solely dependent on _Kyle_.

A far away memory surfaced as Eric started to gain some of his confidence back.

_A mountain cliff looking over a rising sun, Kyle's tear streaked face looking into him as his beloved spoke, "If you fall, I fall. That's how it was and how it'll always be."_

Raising his head back up to glare at the still smirking boy across from him, Eric clenched his teeth as his rage came back at full force. Yet this time instead of his hollow black pools, Eric stared into Christophe with his warm autumn wisps as he combated, "I don't think so, I'm already a good portion up that mountain Thank You Very Much."

Christophe's snarky attitude quickly faded as he frowned in discontent.

Standing up straight, Eric closed his eyes half way as he gave off one of his own signature smug smirks, "and it wouldn't make sense for me to climb back down right now, wouldn't it?" he sounded out, raising the level of his voice slightly higher as he sassily bought up one of his hands to his hip. "Besides! What do you mean _I've_ put him in too much danger?" the tone of his voice changed as he grew more irritated, "You claim that you and Ulla have been the only ones protecting him, but I've done more to protect him than both you and Ulla _combined!"_

Finishing his cigarette, Christophe slowly brought it out of his mouth as he continued to listen on in annoyance.

Taking a step towards the silenced teen across from him, Eric brought up his gun again to take aim at Christophe's head again as he growled, "Who has been the one behind the enemy lines thus far? Who's been the one manipulating the plans to make sure Kyle's family has never been in the direct line of fire? It's not _my_ fault he got himself involved, if anything that's your fault for encouraging him! You're the one who gave him the whip, and you're the one who gave him the uniform. Don't try to make me look like the one who put him in front of that bomb that night." Shoving his gun closer to the Mole's head he ragged, "You were the one in the rafters; you could have prevented that attack from happening in the first place!"

"Kyle 'as specifically instructed me not tzu assist him any furzer in his goal tzu prove tzu himself zat he can truly be ze independent person he claims tzu be." Christophe responded immediately.

"_Then what are you doing here tonight_!" Eric replied just as quickly, his eyes widening in disbelief as he berated, "You're such a hypocrite!" Tilting his head down slightly, Eric's eyes grew slightly darker as he resumed his argument, "Besides, preventing him from getting seriously hurt isn't impeding with his wishes." Furrowing his brow in even more anger he added, "You might have saved us from the second bomb during Homecoming," then gritted his teeth to punctuate his scorn, "But something tells me that you were the one who probably tipped them off in the first place!"

Christophe smirked at that accusation, releasing a slight laugh which essentially confirmed that fact.

Eric took a step back, lowering his gun as his eyes flashed open in astonishment; not really believing that the bastard would actually sink _so fucking low._

Joyfully watching Eric's shocked expression, Christophe shook his head in amusement as he chided, "I 'ave been one step ahead of zis little game of yours since day _one_," he punctuated in a mocking tone, then leaned against the adjacent wall as he stared toying at the bewildered boy opposite from him, "and quite frankly Cartman I 'ave ze feeling zat you are going tzu be ze one tzu _lose_."

"**For Christ's sakes it's not a game anymore Mole**!" Eric growled loudly; it took all of his will power not to scream out loud and attack the fucker right then and there, but with an abundance of restraint he continued, "This is real life now! I've _stopped_ playing that game for weeks now!" Calming down slightly, Eric lost his agitated edge in an effort to truly convince Christophe of his true intentions, "The only thing I want now is for Kyle and I to get out of this alive," backing down slightly, Eric faced the foreboding door as he reiterated, "That's all I fucking want, and even if you don't believe me I'm going to make sure that happens." He closed his eyes, turning on his heel as he walked away from Christophe to signal that he wasn't going to go through with his initial plan, "I'll heed your warning for now." He dismissed, reaching out to grab the door handle of his own bedroom door.

However as he was about to enter his room, something welled inside of Eric which caused him to glare back at the battered boy once last time, "But you listen well Mole," he started, waiting until Christophe turned around to actually face him before issuing his last statement.

Knowing that Eric probably wanted the last word, Christophe reluctantly turned around to indicate that he was indeed paying attention.

But once Christophe caught sight of Eric at the other end of the hall, he didn't expect to see him so vulnerable looking; his eyes looked so _lost_ as he caught Christophe in this uncomfortable, empathetic stare. For the first time in his life, Christophe could honestly see the human lying within Eric Cartman.

Smiling slightly, Eric noticed Christophe's change of attitude as he promised, "I will make sure _Kyle_ gets out of this alive. I swear this on everything I've ever held sacred." He gripped the door handle tighter as he took in that statement.

Christophe cocked his head slightly as he dared to say, "So you swear eet on your and Kyle's 'Happily Ever After' zen?"

Eric closed his eyes shut as he assured, "Absolutely." Then flashed them back open as he growled, "Now get the fuck out." before slamming himself inside his bedroom door.

Puffing in amusement, Christophe looked back to the door that Eric was about to sneak into, almost certain that it wasn't Howards. He could hear two people breathing in two different intervals inside. Curious to see who the lardass would have woken up, Christophe reached down to gently grasp the door handle, skillfully opening it up as to not make a single creak while taking his first planned step into the dank bedroom.

It was Eric's other uncle in bed with his aunt, the people who he presumed now owned the house. This was obviously the master bedroom that was once used by Eric's grandparents; he could tell that nothing was moved or cleaned for the past god knows how many years.

However as Christophe further inspected the room in total silence, he could tell that someone had obviously been inside the closet- for the dust caked onto the carpet in front of it was shaped in a way that signaled that someone had opened its door.

Christophe's curiosity could rival the friskiest of kittens, so with a couple more planned steps he snuck over to the bedroom closet to inspect what had been moved.

Pulling the closet door open with incredible caution, Christophe shielded his muzzle as a cloud of dust billowed out of the enclosed space.

Preventing a cough, Christophe quickly glanced both ways inside the closet to see if anything noticeable had been moved. He was disappointed to see that most of the items inside were aging clothes and unrecognizable keepsakes.

However as he suddenly looked down to the closet floor, something of notable interest did jump out at him as he bent down to take a closer look.

It was an old oak chest, mysteriously tucked away in a far corner of the closet as if someone was intentionally trying to hide it. The most curious aspect about it was that it didn't look like it was from America, and even more interesting was that it looked like it had been moved recently- Christophe could see the handprint on the box as if someone has opened the lid.

Smiling to himself, Christophe carefully reached out to touch the same spot the handprint covered to open the box himself.

As the top of the box came open, Christophe saw what appeared to be children's toys and clothes amongst other trinkets which didn't match what he found elsewhere inside the Cartman house. This chest obviously did not belong to them, and where they got it from Christophe wasn't entirely too sure.

Opening his eyes further to inspect what he could see inside, some of the trinkets he could recognize somewhat as European in style, but from a very long time ago. This intrigued him even more as he reached down to carefully peruse through the mysterious box, trying to see if anything stuck out to him so that he could gain a clue as to where this thing came from.

And that's when his hand touched something cold, something metallic. Quickly reaching out to grab whatever it was that his hand scraped across, Christophe smiled as he caught a hold of it; gripping it's chain in his hand as he brought it out to investigate.

Holding it out in front of his face, Christophe could now see the object in question was apparently a necklace of some kind; a heavy necklace that had some kind of engravement on it.

Knowing that he just struck gold, Christophe held onto the necklace as he hurriedly closed the lid back down. Getting to his feet, Christophe quietly closed the closet door and whisked outside the bedroom door without making a sound.

Now out of earshot, the Mole proceeded to walk down the hallway towards where the house was more illuminated; holding the necklace out in front of him so that he could attempt to read what was written on the back of the pendant.

But what amazed him even more was the fact that it wasn't just a necklace, it was a _locket. _

Eagerly opening up the mechanism, Christophe looked inside to see if there were any notes or pictures inside, and lo and behold upon opening the locket he found a picture of a two women. They looked similar; Christophe guessed that they were probably mother and daughter.

But they didn't look anything like the Cartman's, they didn't even look American. Their clothes looked Eastern European, but from _decades_ ago. Closing it back up confusion, he looked to the front of the locket to see if it gave off any clues as to who these people were. Opening his eyes in astonishment, Christophe saw the beautifully sculpted golden rose which graced the cover, almost in pristine condition as though it was hardly ever worn. Delicately turning it to its back, Christophe's heart almost stopped as he identified the language the inscription was written in.

Polish - "Do mój mały Cleo – od wasz najwięcej kochający Matka. 1938."

* * *

"Er gab dir eine Woche?"

Ulla spoke up, drearily looking outside the nearest window as she thought long and hard about the group's next course of action; intently watching the freezing rain fall down in heavy sheets from the comfort of Anke's warm classroom.

"He said that I either had to bring Kyle alive or _dead_…" Eric added, standing in the center of the classroom as the rest of the White Rose Movement sat uncomfortably in their seats. Not one member said a word in response, they only stared at the floor with bewildered gazes as Eric spoke out again, "Which I would opt for _neither_ if we can help it."

Turning around to face the rest of her peers, Ulla took slow steps towards the blackboard to join Eric at the front of the classroom. Stopping a foot short of where the brunette was standing, Ulla chirped out a sad puff of air as she praised, "I'm just thankful that you made it back in one piece," she diverted, obviously dismayed as she reached out to gently grab at Eric's sleeve, holding it tightly as she whispered, "_I don't know how you managed to stay there for a whole week."_

Eric's arm was still sore from his fall, so with a moderate amount of discretion he delicately took Ulla's hand off of his sore bicep to instead hold it in his own hand, "You don't have to worry about me now." He comforted, looking down at the worried girl with false optimism as he added, "What we need to worry about is how we're _all_ going to get out of this in one piece." He carefully smoothed his thumb over her smaller fingers.

Grasping Eric's larger hand in her own, Ulla started to shake slightly as she spoke out in disbelief, "I can't believe that Christophe was actually there to stop you… you were really going to kill your uncle that night weren't you?" she looked up at him with immense concern, gripping Eric's hand anxiously as she silently pleaded him to explain more of what happened during his Thanksgiving visit.

Franz, Nigel and Bert finally took their eyes off of the floor to turn their attention towards Eric; curious themselves as to how he would respond.

Pursing his lips together in disappointment, Eric closed his eyes as he contemplated how he would respond to Ulla's inquiry. Biting his lip apprehensively, he decided to answer truthfully so that they could understand the severity of the situation, "I would have." He growled, opening his eyes to glance back at Ulla as he continued, "I really would have if Christophe didn't convince me otherwise." Eric finally let go of Ulla's hand as he turned around to face the blackboard, "He basically advised me that we should take them out all at once."

"Well that makes the most sense," Ulla replied; Franz, Nigel and Bert nervously looked in her direction as she continued, "If you would have just taken Howard out, the contributors would have known you did it. We need to make sure they're _all_ dead."

"Woah Woah Woah, _dead?" _Nigel interjected, not wanting to believe this situation was actually getting to this point, "Whatever happened to _non lethal means of persuasion?" _he argued, Bert furrowing his brow in agreement.

"We're past that now," Ulla retorted in a low voice, looking towards the blackboard herself in a ghostly stare as she grumbled, "After Howard's attack I know now that he won't stop until we're all taken out. It's a fight for our lives now, and it won't end until one group is _wiped out_."

Sitting up straight in his chair, Nigel inhaled sharply as his eyed darted back and forth nervously. He didn't know if Ulla was actually hearing herself talk at this point- she was talking about _killing _people for Christ's sake! He was pretty sure that he, Bert and possibly Franz were the only people here who truly still had grip on their sanity. So with a strained voice, Nigel stuttered a protest, "I… I don't know if…"

"Listen Nigel… Bert… if you guys want to drop out now I don't blame you." Eric quickly interrupted the nervous teen sitting in front of the classroom, "They aren't targeting you specifically, so I understand if you guys are uncomfortable with where this is going." He turned his eyes back to glare at the two in question.

"But…" Bert spoke out, unsure if really wanted to back down or not, "I don't want to just end it here, you know? I mean, I'm not the killing type but, I _do_ want to see this end." He looked towards Nigel to see if he agreed, "I'm still in it if I _personally_ don't have to kill anyone…" he reasoned, but Nigel just gave off an uncertain smirk as he sunk lower in his chair.

"You and Nigel…" Ulla hesitantly grabbed onto a piece of chalk as she began to formulate a plan, "You and Nigel can just man the car." She drew a circle on the bottom, indicating where the car would be, "Just be ready to go if something goes wrong and we have to fall back."

Eric then lifted up his own piece of chalk as he drew two large squares on top of the circle, "These are the two buildings," he indicated with the numbers one and two, and then connected them with a rectangle, "This is the hall connecting the two." Tapping on the second one he continued to explain, "This is where my uncle's office is located." Taking a deep breath, Eric exhaled with as he informed with much reluctance, "It's where he wants me to bring Kyle."

"We aren't… _really_ going to bring him there are we?" Franz finally spoke up, his voice shaking as he finally took in that this was actually happening and that he was actually _involved._

"We don't have a choice." Ulla closed her eyes as she regretfully informed her quivering boyfriend, "If Eric shows up without him that just shows that he failed the mission and they'll probably just gun him down, no questions asked."

Eric gritted his teeth as he heard Ulla confirm what he feared the most; that he would actually have to bring Kyle to that dreadful place. Gripping the chalk in his hand, Eric snapped the piece in two as he growled, "_How are we going to prevent them from killing him then_?" he whipped his head around, his muscles clenching as he seethed, "I'm not fucking taking him there if I don't know for sure that there's some sort of safety net!"

After hearing the piece of chalk break in Eric's hand, Ulla worriedly turned to listen to Eric voice his concern as she took in a deep breath. But after hearing his idea of a 'safety net', she exhaled cathartically while giving a confident smile, "Not a net per se, but a _web."_ She answered, trying to lighten the atmosphere as she drew a circle in the second building, "I'll be constantly watching you both as this plays out. I can tell when someone is concealing a gun, so once I notice that someone is going for one I'll spring into action."

"But you're only one person." Franz countered but then looked down to his desk as he continued to voice, "I mean," he didn't want to suggest this, but he knew that he had the solution, "_I_ can level them all in a couple seconds." He regretfully suggested, _praying_ that Ulla doesn't actually go through with that plan.

"But if we're inside a small building that won't do us any good." Ulla responded to his utter relief, but then she drew another circle on top of the first building, "Eric," she called out to the boy standing next to her, "You need to somehow convince your uncle that you need to _kill Kyle_ outside."

For the first time in his life, Eric cringed once he heard those two words spoken together.

Ulla then drew a circle outside the second building, "Once we get everyone outside for Kyle's public execution, that's when _you_…" she tapped on the circle on top of the first building, "Franz," she looked back towards the sulking blonde.

Her boyfriend reluctantly looked up from his desk, his eyes pleading with her not to say what she was about to say.

But with a heavy heart she finished, "Take aim at everyone present and…" she paused when she suddenly realized what she was about to say; faltering when it finally hit her that she would be ultimately responsible for another massacre.

"_Exterminate them_." A new voice emerged from the desks, sounding quite punctual as everyone looked back to where that blunt statement sounded out from.

There seated behind everyone else was a very enraged looking Kyle. Crossing his arms as he glared at the plans illustrated on the board, "So we would have Ulla on the inside if a crisis arises and then Franz on the outside to actually seal the deal." He reiterated, but then tensed as he growled, "But what do I do? Just stand there and look helpless?"

Eric didn't have the heart to look back at Kyle, so Ulla ended up being the one to answer the redhead's concern, "Well not helpless, you have to at least act the part." She informed with a slightly caustic tone, crossing her arms into her chest as she puffed, "You need to be pretty pissed off… about as pissed as you look _right now_."

"It's just weird." He commented, his eyes still staring holes into the granite as glared at the chalk lines, "Actually hearing about how a group of people I've never met before specifically want _me _dead." He gripped onto his pencil as he growled through clenched teeth, "And how they want _my lover_ to do it."

Eric closed his eyes shamefully as he continued to face forwards. Ulla in turn loosened some of her tension as she sympathetically replied, "It's maddening, I'm aware." But then closed her eyes she furrowed her brow in anger, "It makes no sense, but it really demonstrates why these people need to be stopped." Slowly opening her eyes, she turned back around to take in her plan; her expression turned grave as she added, "And if they're talking about deadly force then we'll just have to match that."

"Shouldn't this be the point where we get the police involved?" Nigel suggested, still nervous as all hell that this plan was actually forming.

"**No.**" Eric finally spoke out, turning around to give Nigel an evil glare as he warned, "Not when the police who would be handling this situation are actually on _their _side." Finally gaining the confidence to turn his head slightly to gaze at his beloved, Eric's fierce demeanor changed as he gave a sad smile, "It's all up to us now." He slowly shook his head in disbelief as he laughed, "We're the ones who are aware of this, and… we're the only ones who can stop them."

Kyle still bore his angered expression as he broodingly turned to look away from his hysterical looking lover; cursing this situation as tears started to well at the corner of his eyes.

Eric's smile dissipated as he watched Kyle look away from him. Looking back to the blackboard, Eric instead frowned with immense frustration as his eyes grew darker, "So this is the plan for now. Friday is the day that this is supposed to go down." Looking back to the rest of the group Eric further instructed, "After school Friday, Ulla establish a meeting point so that Bert can drive you all to a secure location where you can proceed with the plan." Slowly turning away from the blackboard, Eric moved through the desks back to his seat next to Kyle, "I'm going to be picked up with Kyle sometime that day, but I need to confirm the time and place with the contributors first."

"This is really happening isn't it?" Franz spoke up, his eyes glued to his desk in astonishment, seconds away from a hysterical breakdown.

Ulla knew that it would take Franz a while to prepare himself for what he needed to do, but with a stern face she warned, "Yes Franz… _da muss man sich zusammenreißen_." Her eyes narrowed as she too returned to her desk to gather her things.

Eric questioningly stared at Franz as he picked up his book bag off of the floor; he knew the fucker didn't have it in him to mercilessly murder a group of people at will. Glaring back at Ulla, Eric realized that it would be truly up her to intervene if something unexpected happened, and even then he knew that she was powerless to stop a bullet to the head.

Feeling a sudden pang in his heart, Eric came to the horrific realization that they really didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving this thing. Looking around the room at the hysterical faces of his peers, Eric came to the conclusion that everyone else pretty much felt the same way.

"Okay guys." Ulla sounded out with as much optimism as she could muster, "Meeting adjourned," she threw her bag over her shoulder before looking over to Bert with that same optimistic smile, "Let's go home."

* * *

The ride back home after what felt like the last official German Club meeting was the most awkward and unsettling drives to date. Not only was the trip absolutely silent, but the freezing rain which pounded the thin plastic covering of the Jeep did little to help the already negative atmosphere encased within the small space. Everyone in the car pondered over how they never believed that their own little 'White Rose Group' would actually go by the wayside as the first one did. They were all so confident in the beginning, it seemed so surreal that it was about to be for naught.

No one knew this better than Eric, who in the beginning didn't even really think about the possibility that everything he worked for would just go up in flames. In the back of his mind, he truly believed that everything would just work out the way it usually does. Eric always got his way, and he honestly believed that this time the situation would just simply end in his favor as it normally did. He was just lucky that way; it couldn't really end like this… could it?

As Eric looked around to his friends now, he still could tell that everyone was still gloomily pondering over how they would spend their next couple of days before the main event.

That is, everyone but Kyle. Kyle didn't look so distraught- for some reason he actually looked determined- hurt, but determined. This upset Eric the most; he could tell that Kyle was enraged as all hell that this whole attack was based around his assassination. What was even worse was that he knew Kyle honestly couldn't do a thing about it. He yet again has to play the role of damsel in distress.

"Bert," Eric called out as he looked to the front of the car, "Drop Kyle and I off at my house." He instructed, readying his bags as they approached the start of the residential area.

"K." Bert simply responded, flicking his turn signal on as he pulled into the street leading to the Cartman residence.

Kyle lost his agitated stare as he raised a brow intriguingly, turning around to silently ask why they were stopping there.

Eric in turn met Kyle's gaze with an uncertain smirk, essentially signaling that they were in for a long talk. But once he wordlessly answered Kyle's question, Eric donned a more devious expression as he playfully brought up one of his legs onto Kyle's lap; smiling brightly once Kyle suddenly reciprocated the devious smirk before hastily pushing his leg off.

Playing through a couple rounds of their old 'Don't put your leg on me because I'm just going to push it off' game, Eric and Kyle felt at a loss by the time Bert pulled up to Eric house… wishing that they could play a little longer before going inside to initiate what they both assumed to be a pretty serious conversation.

"Eric," Ulla called out from the back.

Hearing Ulla's small voice chirp up from the back seat, Eric hesitantly paused before he got out of the Jeep to follow Kyle out into the cold rain; minutely turning his head to see what the blonde needed to say.

As they locked eyes for a brief second, Ulla gave her dear friend a brief smile as she comforted, "Alles wird okay sein, glaubst du mir?" She closed her eyes slightly to indicate her sincerity.

Suddenly recalling a similar promise Ulla made, Eric returned the faint smile as he knowingly repeated in a recumbent tone, "Ich hoffe es, Ulla …" he then slowly closed the door, not seeing Ulla's smile start to fade away as she mumbled to herself, "Bitte Gott…"

Franz turned around to see Ulla bring her head down solemnly, a tear rolling down her cheek as she whispered one more time,

_bitte._

_

* * *

_

_Click. _Eric quietly closed the door behind him as he exhaled a long ragged breath; slowly watching as the cold drops of water slid down his damp hair onto the floor below.

Wordlessly peering across the room, he noticed that Kyle was quite drenched as well; his red ringlets hanging in front his face due to the amount of water weighing them down.

Knowing that the flu was the last thing Kyle needed right now, Eric stood up straight to squirm out of his jacket as he meagerly suggested, "Want a towel to dry off?" hanging his black coat by the door he continued, "I could also lend you some clothes to change into…" but then he laughed in embarrassment as he admitted, "But they'll probably be three times your size…"

"What aren't you telling me…" Kyle suddenly spoke up, slowly turning around to stare at Eric through his dropping red locks as he scowled, "I can tell you're keeping something from me that you didn't want everyone else to know."

Immediately losing his hospitable disposition, Eric's muscles tightened as images from his nightmare of a Thanksgiving visit came to mind, "I've told all you everything that needed to be said," he shot down Kyle's inquiry with a harsh tone, not wanting to stay on that topic as he prepared himself for one hell of a talk.

"No…" Kyle shook his head slightly, growing irritated at his damp hair as he suddenly flicked it back to get it out of his face, "There has to be something, what else did Christophe tell you? Why was he there to stop you in the first place? Doesn't he _hate_ you?" he angrily interrogated his lover from across the room, immediately getting into their discussion without any hesitation.

Pocketing his hands defensively, Eric countered Kyle's claim as he looked to the staircase to avoid the redhead's inquisitive gaze, "If there was anything else you needed to know, _trust me_- I would tell you. But all you need to know for now is that this is really happening," he suddenly lightened up as he gained the spirit to look back towards his Jew with a calmer expression, "and that no matter what I'll see to it that you get out of this alive."

"SHUT UP!" Kyle cried out, Eric flinching out of shock as his hysterical lover flung his backpack to the floor in a mad frenzy while shouting even louder, "**I can't take this shit anymore.** I Can. Not. Fucking. Take It." Bringing his hands up to madly grip at his hair, Kyle mindlessly stared at the floor as he continued to rant, "You told _them _what needed to be said. I'm not _them _Eric." Bringing his hands out of his hair, Kyle brought them to his sides to hang them at waist level as he scowled back at the larger boy across the room, "I'm your _lover_, and incidentally the _target _of this operation."

Taking one uncertain step towards the staircase, Eric scoffed in disappointment as he muttered, "It's not like I was the one who came up with the fucking plan; if anything, I was the one who wanted to just go ahead and kill the fucking bastard. It was your god damned Mole who convinced me otherwise."

But Eric could tell that Kyle wasn't listening to him. Instead, the redhead turned his head to aimlessly look out his side window, "I've gotten this far," he mumbled, slowly shaking his head in disbelief as he clenched his fists, "I've gotten this fucking far into this thing…" then brought his fisted hands to his chest as he cried out, "only to be told that I have to play fucking the victim again at the fucking _showdown_."

Smirking in dissatisfaction as he watched his lover emit that pathetic cry, Eric started to walk across the room towards his Jew as he responded lightly, "I'm not the one who wants you to play victim Kyle… but you _know_ why you need to do it."

Colliding into Eric's chest when he grew close enough, Kyle gripped onto the larger boy's shirt as he sniffed back some tears, "…I didn't want to take this out on you." Nuzzling further into Eric's chest he explained with a sad laugh, "You just happen to be the only person here right now."

Holding Kyle closer to him, Eric brought one of his hands up to caress Kyle's dampened locks as he joked, "When did I become your own personal punching bag Jew?" he too emitted a solemn chuckle as he brought Kyle's head out of his chest to look into his Jew's moistened eyes.

Seeing Eric's sympathetic stare directed at him from above, Kyle suddenly smiled sheepishly as he took one of his boyfriend's hands into his own, "Sorry." He apologized, laughing again as he explained, "I didn't mean to be a dick about it, it's just _maddening_."His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he tightly gripped onto Eric's hand, "Absolutely _maddening_ that I spent all of this energy…" Kyle briefly pursed his lips together as he attempted to curb his rage, "I spent all this effort just to be told that at the end of it all…" letting out a long exasperated sigh he finished, " that I'll just be the victim anyway."

Eric scoffed audibly as he eagerly took Kyle's head into his hands to speak to him directly, "**Kyle** you're _not_ the victim." He spoke firmly, but then softened his stare as he compromised, "I will tell you_ one_ thing Christophe told me- he agreed with me when I said that you're the one who gained the most out of this." Smiling meekly, Eric began to stroke Kyle's cheek as he prided, "Out of all of us you're the one who grew the most, and Kyle," the brunette brought his face closer to the redhead's lips as he spoke against his Jew's trembling mouth, "_you'll be the one who will walk away from this as a stronger person_." Eric ended before giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips; intentionally not using any tongue, but lingering there for a second or two to indicate his sincerity.

Kyle didn't close his eyes as he felt Eric's lips brush against his own; he was too busy thinking about whether or not he would truly emerge out of this as a stronger person. He knew that he was certainly physically stronger than he was before, but emotionally Kyle wasn't too sure. The whole reason he wanted to receive Christophe's training in the first place was to gain his independence, but as he realized a long time ago his independence ironically came with an attachment.

Staring back at Eric's emotional expression as he lingered on his lips, Kyle softened his expression when he finally realized that said attachment was just as integral to his transformation as anything that he personally contributed to his own change. If anything, this new person that Kyle found himself as was more_ Eric's_ creation than his own.

And that's when Kyle came to the understanding that it was about time to show Eric just how _appreciative _he was.

Realizing that Kyle wasn't responding to this kiss, Eric flashed his eyes back open in annoyance. Surprisingly, the first thing he saw were Kyle's emerald eyes staring into him as though he didn't even register the god damned kiss to begin with. Recoiling his head back, Eric stood up straight to brush himself off as he diverted, "Well regardless of what you might have to do to get out of this, I know that you will emerge as the 'winner'…" Smirking down at Kyle, the larger boy brought his hand up to toyingly pat Kyle's head as he joked, "and wasn't that what you wanted out of this in the first place Kyle?"

Knowing now what needed to be done, Kyle suddenly smiled a knowing smile as he shook Eric's hand off of his head, "I could care less about that, besides…" he took in a deep breath, looking up at Eric as he lowered his eyes seductively before exhaling, "You'll have a share in this victory as well."

Perking up one of his eyebrows in confusion, Eric grinned a suggestive smile as he foolishly prodded, "Oh, and why is that Liebchen?"

But Kyle wasn't just fooling around. Keeping Eric in his direct line of sight, Kyle explained as collectively as he could given his current hazed state of mind, "Because Eric _you're_ the one who got us here." Kyle pointed out as he reached out to snake his hands around Eric's waist; bringing him closer as he continued, "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in that dank bedroom of mine crying myself to sleep."

Cracking a knowing little half smile, Eric puffed amusingly as he recollected that fateful summer night, "Thankfully Kenny was there to lead me in the right direction..."

"I'll thank Kenny later," Kyle interjected, knowing that he needed to give proper credit where credit was due, "But him aside- because of _you_ I've actually managed to find that someone inside of me that I can truly be proud of…" He discretely brought his waist in closer to his lover's groin as he sheepishly lowered his head.

Bringing his arms back up to hold Kyle's shoulders in place, Eric realized that he could suddenly feel his boyfriend's erection brush up against his own.

"…that, nearly-perfected version of myself who I didn't even know existed before I fell in love with you." Kyle finished, still keeping his head down out of uncertainty. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if Eric would _get it. _But Kyle had to try, he _needed _to try. So as Kyle took in a large breath, he tensed slightly before gaining enough confidence to glance up at Eric with a look that he hadn't used in almost four years; a look that he wasn't quite sure Eric would understand.

_I'm ready._

But what Kyle didn't know was that Eric knew that look all too well, so once he realized that his Jew was actually giving him _that _look, he flashed open his eyes before shooting back the responding look that usually followed.

_Are you sure?_

Once Kyle realized that Eric picked up on his request, he gave a small sly smile which finished the silent conversation.

_Yes._

_

* * *

_

Upon entering Eric's room, Kyle was pleasantly shocked to find that all of the walls were absent of their usual posters and propaganda; an update that made Kyle's heart palpitate even more as he realized that he really did make the right decision about following through with this at this time.

Locking his bedroom door with incredible gentility, Eric suddenly felt Kyle sneak up from behind him to wrap his arms around his chest; his Jew's hands blindly feeling around his torso until he felt a fingertip brush against one of his nipples.

Giving off a faint moan, Eric could suddenly hear Kyle start to lightly chuckle while taking said nipple into his fingers to toy with it even more; all while grinding his arousal into the larger boy's backside as they still stood in front of Eric's closed bedroom door.

But after Eric inhaled sharply through his clenched teeth to cope with the delicious sting the pinch caused, he quickly wrangled out of Kyle's hold to turn around so that he could wrap his own arms around his Jew's smaller frame. Enveloping his precious redhead in a firm yet comfortable embrace, Eric moved his head down a couple inches to lock his lips into a hungry kiss with his equally anxious lover; directing the pace with a healthy amount of force to indicate who would be in the dominant role that night.

Despite the fact that Kyle already knew that he was probably going to let Eric top tonight, he still loved to see his boyfriend so nerved about what would happen. So with a devious scowl, Kyle grabbed a hold of Eric's brown tufts and crashed his lips back against the other boy's mouth to gain back the upper hand; grasping at Eric's wrists before pulling him back away from the door to forcefully throw him onto his own bed.

Feeling his fiesty redhead pounce on top of him like a tiger mercilessly attacking its prey, Eric realized that if he didn't establish his position _right there and then_, Kyle would probably take the initiative and…Eric begrudgingly knew that his ass probably could take that massive Jewcock.

Therefore, as he felt Kyle trace hot kisses down his neck, Eric grabbed Kyle closer into him so that he could roll on top of the smaller boy; unfairly using his weight to hold his Jew firmly beneath him.

Realizing that Eric just totally cheated, Kyle looked up at his lover in annoyance as he struggled underneath to no avail. The brunette watched on ravenously as the redhead thrashed under him, knowing full well that there was no way that his Jew could gain the upper hand now. So to further halt Kyle's attempts at escaping, Eric forcefully ground his waist into Kyle's groin; essentially signaling that playtime was _over _and that he in fact would be the one _giving it_ tonight.

Lowering his eyelids in a mischievous stare, the larger boy moved down again to capture Kyle's lips in another passionate kiss. He lingered over Kyle's mouth for a second, only kissing his lips in slow, meaningful pecks before his Jew pressed against his mouth further, their tongues suddenly brushing against each other as Eric felt Kyle's hands boldy move down to his pants.

Shifting his weight to happily allow Kyle access to his crotch, Eric made sure to keep the kiss going as he felt his lover hastily undo his belt; pulling it through all the belt loops with a rough tug before reaching down to unzip his fly.

Feeling Kyle's hand brush against his massive erection, Eric moaned into Kyle's mouth with much fervor before stopping the kiss all together; not being able to control himself as he grabbed a hold of Kyle's waist to start bucking impatiently into the redhead's own groin. He could hear Kyle start to playfully laugh at him from down below, but Eric just hesitantly laughed back as he carelessly carried his hands to the hem of Kyle's shirt, nodding to him to signal that it needed to come off.

Giving off a teasing whine, Kyle reluctantly lifted himself off of the bed slightly so that Eric could pull of his shirt in one quick motion; his lover quickly lowering his head back down so that he could start to nip at his exposed delicate skin. Falling back onto the mattress in one comfortable **thud,** Kyle hungrily brought Eric in closer as he reached down to Eric's own shirt.

After pausing briefly to allow Kyle time to rip off said shirt, Eric dived back onto the redhead's torso to resume sucking at his Jew's neck, giving his milky skin a couple new hickeys in the process. Feeling ever so naughty, Eric locked his teeth into Kyle's neck a bit harder as he quickened the pace of his thrusts; essentially holding his Jew in place with his teeth as he dry humped him into the mattress.

Kyle cried out mercilessly from below as his lover kept rocking against him; Eric not letting his mouth slip from Kyle's neck at the slightest as he felt the redhead's fingernails dig deeply into his meaty shoulder blades.

Giving off a couple more desperate pants, Kyle quickly brought his hands down from Eric's back down towards his own pants, signaling to Eric that they've definitely gone through enough foreplay_. _

Finally releasing his teeth from Kyle's neck, Eric opened his eyes again to briefly marvel at his handiwork; smiling deviously at the angry purple dots lining the redhead's jugular in a red puffy circle. But then as he felt Kyle attempt to remove his own pants from underneath his oppressive weight, Eric rolled his eyes in jest while giving an exasperated sigh as he moved to help Kyle with the seemingly 'difficult' task.

Kyle heard Eric's wordless stab and subsequently scoffed before lightly slapping his lover upside the head; bringing his arms back up to cross them against his chest as he moved to look off the side of the bed in a bratty pout. But Eric kept his eyes hungrily focused in on Kyle's sassy expression as he slowly tugged his Jew's pants and boxers down his skinny, yet muscular legs.

Once Eric pulled both off with one hand, he placed the other onto one of Kyle's delicious thighs to get back his attention; and when he saw Kyle cautiously peer back around to meet with his gaze once more, Eric seductively lowered his eyelids before dropping both Kyle's boxers and pants to the floor.

Kyle felt himself grow even more aroused as he watched Eric lustfully gaze upon his naked body with such fervor, and once his lover gazed at him with those milky mahogany wisps of his the redhead knew for certain that he was ready to take the final step.

Bringing his mouth over to distract his Jew with another heated kiss, Eric used one of his hands to caress Kyle's chest as the other discretely reached down to his open fly, finally coaxing his throbbing cock out of his cotton boxers.

Knowing that Eric was finally getting to the big moment, Kyle eagerly lifted himself closer to the larger boy; shuddering when he felt the head of Eric's cock brush against his most sensitive area. Growing terribly impatient, Kyle grabbed one of Eric's hands to bring it up to his mouth; darting out his hot and wet tongue to glaze over Eric's fingers in a nice even coat of the lubricant they would need to continue.

Eagerly feeling Kyle's warm and enticing tongue caress his fingers so diligently, Eric carefully pulled them out of his Jew's bratty mouth once they were coated enough; carrying them back down to the redhead's entrance to blindly poke around until he heard the satisfying sound of Kyle moaning from the top of his bed. Glancing up to see his lover's glazed over emerald eyes locked onto him so sensually, Eric cracked a malicious smile as he teased, "You're loving this aren't you?" he puffed a slight laugh before toyingly probing one of his fingers into the redhead's tight opening.

"OHhg….", Kyle sprung forward with a loud yelp as he clung onto Eric for support; feeling like a virgin all over again as he felt his lover proceed to thrust his finger back and forth into his tight little ass.

Feeling Kyle's anal muscles clamp onto his finger with such intensity, Eric grinned even wider as he realized that it was only a matter of time before his finger would be replaced by his_ dick_. So once he could feel that Kyle was getting used to the sensation that his single finger was causing, Eric lowered his eyelids in a seductive gaze as he anxiously whispered, "_hmmm you're going to feel so **nice **__on me Jew__."_ he hissed as he poked in the other finger to join the other in its rhythmic thrusts.

"**AHoh God**!" Kyle yelled even louder, furiously grasping onto Eric for dear life as he felt both fingers weave into him; stretching his entrance even wider as he tried to block the annoying sting to instead focus on the undeniable pleasure Eric's fingers were causing.

Eric could tell that after a few minutes of scissoring Kyle's warm and puckering asshole, the opening was definitely lubed up and big enough to take in his aching arousal. Giving Kyle's entrance a couple more good stretches, Eric cautiously peered down at Kyle to make sure he was ready to finally start their love making.

Realizing that Eric's fingers were steadily starting to slow down in their movements, Kyle eagerly glanced up at his lover to see why he was suddenly stopping; however once he caught sight of Eric's inquisitive stare, he immediately realized that they were both in fact ready to proceed. Therefore, giving a small confirmative smile, Kyle latched onto Eric even tighter as he gradually felt the intrusive fingers slowly exit his body.

Smiling back with equal gentility, Eric cupped one of Kyle's thighs back so that he could yet again position his pulsing dick against his Jew's now-prepared opening. But just as Eric smoothed the head over the entrance, he could feel Kyle cling onto him as he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Knowing that this was an integral part of the development of their relationship, Eric hastily nudged Kyle away from him so that the Jew was forced out of hiding.

Glancing up at his lover questioningly, Kyle saw that Eric was looking down at him as though the brunette intended to whisk his soul away with his mysterious and whimsical stare. Opening his eyes wider, Kyle realized that Eric was silently requesting for him to keep his eyes focused in on him as this monumental event was about to unfold.

Lowering his eyes in mute understanding, Kyle smiled back sheepishly as he brought up one of his hands to carefully tuck a stray lock of brown hair behind his lover's ear; the hand then falling onto the brunette's shoulder as they continued to keep their line of sight focused directly on each other right as Eric shifted forward to penetrate his Jew's entrance.

"_**Eric**_!" Kyle called out in the heat of passion as he flung open his eyes wider, inhaling a sharp breath before shutting his eyes back closed; grinding his teeth as he felt his lover grip onto him even tighter as they both adjusted to the sudden sensation of finally being connected as one.

"Shh…h…" Eric weakly soothed, feeling a tad overwhelmed himself as he felt Kyle's tight muscles clench onto his cock like some sort of vice grip. Reflecting on all of those dreams that he had about finally dishing it out to Kyle, he didn't realize that he too would feel so _helpless_. Hesitant about making any sudden movements, Eric stayed in place as he continued his heavy breathing; waiting for Kyle to give him the go head before he started to thrust again.

Coping with the sudden intrusion, Kyle continued to grapple at Eric's shoulders as he mimicked his lover's deep breaths. Despite the fact that he lost his virginity a while ago, it still had been a while since he last had sex; that being said, Kyle did not expect Eric to feel so god damn _thick_. He knew for a fact that he might have had an inch or more on the brunette, but what he knew now for certain was that Eric was certainly larger than him in _girth_.

Eric however was starting to grow terribly anxious as he continued to hold his position; he could actually feel Kyle's increasing heartbeat pulsating against his cock. "Mmhh…" he groaned as he concentrated on Kyle's pulse, thinking that was the sexiest feeling in the world. Not being able to wait any longer, Eric shifted forward again to bury his cock even deeper into Kyle's quaking entrance.

"Ermmm… god…" Kyle panted, feeling the head of Eric's dick scrape along his insides as he yet again forced himself not to tense up. He hoped to God that it was in all the way by that point, already feeling quite full as he shifted his waist upwards in an attempt to coax Eric to pay attention to his _own_ cock.

Feeling the tip of Kyle's erection press against his stomach, Eric peered down curiously as he noticed that the redhead was bucking forward. Incorrectly taking that as sign that he wanted to up the pace, the brunette deviously smirked in satisfaction as he grounded himself balls deep inside his now trembling Jew.

"**Aahh! **_**No**_!" Kyle cried out in protest, his eyes flinging open in unbridled pain as he felt something inside himself tear.

Eric's malicious smirk quickly dissipated once he heard Kyle cry out like that; that yelp didn't sound enthusiastic. Trying to undo the damage, Eric ignorantly brought his hips back causing more unnecessary pain to shoot up from Kyle's insides.

"**Stop moving for Christ's sake**!" Kyle finally cried out, grabbing a hold of Eric's shoulders as they both halted their actions.

Screwing his face up in disappointment, Eric bit his lip sheepishly as he whispered, "We don't need to stop now, do we?"

Kyle just seethed some more as he furrowed his brow in aggravation, "No… just…" he reached out to grab one of Eric's hands, "Just follow my lead okay?"

Great. Now Kyle was going to top from the bottom. But it wasn't like Eric knew what to do in this situation anyway, so with a boyish whine he reluctantly sighed, "_Fine_…"

Kyle rolled his eyes as he forcefully placed Eric's hand onto his cock, "Now," he started to instruct, "In time with your _steady_ thrusts, I want you to stroke me in _thick heavy intervals_ to counteract the initial friction, _Verstehst du mich_?" he smirked in satisfaction, loving the fact that _he_ was the one speaking down to Eric in German now.

Hearing Kyle quip at him with that little German retort, Eric gained back some of his arousal as he toyingly cocked his head to the side while teasing, "_Etwa so_?" he wrapped his meaty hand around the length of Kyle's erection while slowly moving his waist back into place.

Kyle could feel Eric suddenly hit that forgotten area deep inside him as he gasped in adulterated pleasure, "**Oh God**… _exactly_ like that." He reached up to wrap his arms back around Eric's shoulders.

"_Guter Jude_…" Eric growled ravenously as he initiated a pace that he believed they could both grow comfortable with; losing himself in his consistent movements as he lazily collapsed onto his lover below.

Kyle cradled Eric closer into his chest as he continued to ride the brunette in their established rhythm; raking his fingers through Eric's soft, fluffy tufts of hair while taking in heavy, ragged breaths.

Eric hated the fact that he was so out of shape; cursing himself for already crashing down onto his Jew when they practically just got started. Gritting his teeth in determination, Eric slowly picked himself back up off of Kyle's chest to intensify his thrusts as he elongating his strokes; working through his exhaustion in the hopes that Kyle wouldn't think him a sloppy lover.

But that couldn't be further away from the truth as Kyle dropped his hands back down to Eric's shoulders as he suddenly felt a stronger wave of pleasure crash through his body. "**Ohhh godd**…." He moaned louder, sounding even more desperate as he thrusted harder into Eric's hand; shuddering from the tingling sensation the increased tempo caused as he intensified his own bucks.

Eric contently watched from above as his Jew writhed below him; knowing full well that he was the cause of Kyle's intense satisfaction. He loved the fact that _he_ alone brought Kyle to this ultimate state of pleasure, and knowing that he would be the one to finish the feisty redhead off made him even more anxious for what was about to come.

Lowering his head back down to Kyle's flushed face, Eric lowered his eyelids intently as he whispered in a low growl, "_Komm für mich_…"

"Ohh fuck…" Kyle suddenly gripped harder onto Eric's bicep as he lifted his back off the mattress slightly, bucking into Eric's hand with more concentration as he slammed his other hand down onto the mattress to grip at Eric's sheets.

"_Willst du das, ja_?" Eric whispered again, hovering over his Jew as he continued his heavy thrusts into Kyle's clenching asshole; the intensified pressure driving him absolutely mad as he once again lowered his mouth back down to Kyle's neck to clamp down on the redhead's delicate flesh.

"Ja!" Kyle replied in an eager cry; the combination of the pain coming from Eric's teeth digging into his jugular vein with the pleasure coming from Eric's dick hitting him right where it needed to caused a delicious contrast of synapses to fire off in brain.

Chuckling maliciously, Eric's irises grew larger as he taunted through his clenched teeth in his dark tenor voice, "_Na komm… du bist so nah…_" he soothed, feeling himself grow closer to his own climax as he felt Kyle's ass grip onto his dick even tighter.

Hearing Eric's graveled, sinister German voice was all it took to finally send Kyle over the edge as he softly cried out, "_Ich komme_..." the wave of his orgasm starting to spill over as he clung onto his lover with all of his might to call out again, "**Ich komme**!" he felt his muscles clench around Eric's throbbing erection for a final time before his own dick pulsed in his lover's gripped hand; his cum shooting out onto his chest in several powerful streams as stars shot off behind his tightly shut eyes.

"_Sehr schön_…" Eric continued to growl from above as he watched Kyle reel up from off of the mattress to shoot his load onto his own bare chest; he caused that – he made Kyle come all over his chest in thick heavy spurts because he was just _that _good of a lover. Watching his beloved suddenly break out in a faint satisfied smile, Eric finally felt himself spill over into his own orgasm.

Inhaling sharply, Eric slammed himself into Kyle's entrance one last time before yelping, "**_Heilige_**-" but was cut off due to the intensity of his orgasm which nearly incapacitated him as he felt his cock pulse in heavy throbs deep within his beloved Jew.

Kyle winced briefly as he felt Eric's warm seed sear his insides in strong consistent pumps, marveling at how much he could feel pour into him as he felt the majority of his orifice fill up with the thick milky substance.

However once Eric pumped out his last stream of cum, the critical state of his exhaustion unfortunately caught up with him as he finally allowed for his eyes roll to the back of his head while crashing down onto his lover below him with a lifeless _**thud**__._

Sill breathing in heavy intervals, Kyle took Eric into his arms again as he frantically nuzzled into his lover's sweaty brown locks, "Ich liebe dich," the redhead soothed, closing his eyes in quiet contemplation as he repeated those words with all of his heart, "_Ich liebe dich so sehr."_

But the only response Eric could give was a slight smile and a grip on Kyle's arm before his entire body went slack, completely passing out on top of Kyle's quivering frame as his lover laid there in bewilderment.

Quirking ones of his eyebrows while poking at Eric's unresponsive body in irritation, Kyle scoffed audibly when he realized that Eric was indeed knocked out. Giving an annoyed pout, Kyle crashed back down onto the bed while musing his hand through Eric's hair; giving it a spiteful tug as he growled to himself, "This has got to change fatso; I can understand being tired after sex but _passing out?_ Jesus Christ…" he angrily peered down at his sleeping lover; but then suddenly changed his expression when he noticed how happy the brunette looked.

Eric was curled up on top of his chest, still attached but slowly growing flaccid, smiling a content little smile as his back heaved up and down from his steady breathing.

Kyle lowered his eyelids as he smiled back in equal content; he could tell that after weeks of worrying and planning, Eric was finally at peace . Trying not to get too emotional over their plight, Kyle gently moved Eric's hair from out of his face to plant a small kiss on the sleeping boy's temple; embracing his beloved one last time before he carefully moved one of his legs off the bed, disconnecting from Eric as he left him to finish out his peaceful dreams.

Opening the bedroom door as quietly as he could, Kyle peered both ways down Eric's hallway to make sure his mother wasn't around. After hearing nothing but silence, Kyle felt confident enough to walk across the hall carrying his clothes into the bathroom.

Flicking on the light, Kyle carelessly threw his clothes to the floor as he walked over to the shower to turn both knobs on at full blast; reaching out to feel for when it would be the right temperature to climb in. When the water finally hit his desired warmth, Kyle carefully stepped into the shower to wash off all signs of their previous rendezvous.

Scrubbing his spend off of his chest, Kyle pursed his lips together when he realized that he would have to wait around here for an hour or so before Eric would wake up. Giving off a disgruntled puff, Kyle then took the soap off of the rack as he thought about what he would say to his lover once he did get out of bed.

Slowing down his scrubs, Kyle started to reflect upon what just happened.

He just gave himself to Eric, _that's_ what just happened – and the entire event ended up being a relatively slow and emotional process that absolutely cemented the fact that he was undeniably in love with him.

Unintentionally dropping the bottle of soap to the ground, Kyle started to shake as he felt himself edging onto what felt like powerful sob. Crossing his hands over his chest as he grasped onto his shoulders, Kyle felt the combination of hot water from the showerhead collide with his hot tears pouring down his face. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so emotional; he certainly didn't feel this way after he shared his first time with Stan.

Maybe because his relationship with Stan was so clearly defined, but surprisingly enough Kyle was still so confused about how this all came to be in such a short period of time. A period of time which seemed to work against him and Eric so viciously; they still only had a few Allies – namely Ulla, Franz, Anke and…

Kenny.

Stopping his sob as he looked out of the shower towards his clothes on the floor, Kyle suddenly wondered if he could catch Kenny in town somewhere tonight. Kenny was never home during this time, and Kyle did really need to thank the bastard for all that he's done so far; Lord knows how horribly he had treated his poor friend during the beginning of this thing.

Turning the knobs off when he felt cleaned off enough, Kyle stepped out of the shower to dry off with one of the hanging towels; immediately starting with his frizzled hair in an attempt to tackle the hardest part first.

Walking over to the mirror cabinet, Kyle then brought out the towel to wipe off the stream that covered the reflective surface. Screwing his face up in horror, Kyle gawked at the terrible bite marks that lined his neck from Eric's earlier assault. Bringing his hands up to angry question why this needed to happen, Kyle slammed them both to his sides as he glared back towards the door to telepathically strangle the bastard in his sleep.

Clenching his hands in fists, Kyle gave off an exasperated sigh as he decided to just steal one of Eric's scarfs from his closet to cover it up.

After haphazardly throwing on his clothes, Kyle stormed into Eric's room to fling open his closet in the search for a matching scarf. Peering in all of the cubbies and shelves, Kyle finally spotted a nice brown one underneath what he then discovered to be-

-The garment bag. Eric still hadn't gotten rid of it; he did away with everything else in his room but for some reason left the uniform.

Feeling rage suddenly build up in his body, Kyle balled one of his hands into a fist before reeling it back to fiercely punch the black bag before reaching down to grab the scarf off of the ground.

Wrapping the scarf around his neck, Kyle questioningly looked over to Eric's sleeping body as he contemplated over whether or not he should leave a note. Glancing over at the adjacent desk, Kyle remembered that these were highly tense times and that if Eric woke up to find him missing, they would probably have a situation on their hands. Looking to his back-bag on the ground, Kyle felt a little safer knowing that he always had his battle clothes and equipment with him at all times.

Walking over to the desk, Kyle picked out a random pen from Eric's organized school supplies to write his lover a short letter.

After he was finished, he laid down the pen back down onto the desk as he turned around to place the note on his pillow. Peering down at his sleeping boyfriend, Kyle leaned over further to give him a parting kiss before grabbing his bag and walking out the bedroom door.

Hurrying down the stairs to rush out the front door, Kyle didn't even notice Liane nervously sitting down at one of the dining room tables with a horrified expression on her face; trembling furiously as she mindlessly sipped her afternoon tea.

* * *

Walking in a fast pace down the road leading into the heart of town, Kyle knew that he needed to find his friend and fast so that he could bounce off some of the thoughts flying around in his head about what just happened- and if there was one person who knew the psychology and makings of sex it was Kenny.

Kyle had no idea how many relationships and lovers the bastard has had in his lifetime, probably more than Kyle could count. He was almost certain that the majority of his friends have probably had sex with Kenny at one point in their lives – minus Eric, Stan and himself of course. Despite the fact that Kenny has always joked around about bedding all of them eventually, Kyle knew that Kenny didn't honestly want to complicate things when it came to his closest friends. Sure he might have literally loved all three of them to death, but sex wasn't love for Kenny yet – and in there laid the problem.

But Kyle did trust Kenny enough to confide in him when it came to his own sexual endeavors; he knew that Kenny might have some insight as to why it only took three months for him and Eric to turn from the most hated of enemies to the most enamored of lovers.

Getting to the center of town, Kyle looked around to see which place he should try first. Bringing out his cell phone, Kyle hit the speed dial number for Kenny to see if he'd actually pick up – Kenny wasn't too reliable with his cell phone if he was "busy".

Yet after only a few rings the line actually picked up and Kyle heard, "Hey Kyle! How've ya been? Eric being good to you? That fat ass _better_ be…"

Smiling in relief, Kyle responded lightheartedly, "Yeah… he's okay I guess." He spoke with intentional sarcasm, "But hey, where are you right now? I wanted to see if we could perhaps _talk_."

"Oh um," he heard Kenny talk to someone else for a couple seconds before getting back to their conversation, "That's fine, um, I'm at the Pour House."

Kyle quirked his eyebrow in concern as he asked, "I'm not intruding on anything am I?"

"No No, just come over. Anytime is Kyle time." Kenny joked.

"Okay Ken, I'll literally be there in like, three minutes." He turned the corner to head towards the coffee shop.

"No problem! See you in a bit…_Kyle is-_" Kenny hung up after Kyle heard him say his name to the other person. So whoever he was with obviously knew who he was.

Shuddering slightly, Kyle hoped to God it wasn't who he was starting to think it was.

Carefully approaching the familiar café, Kyle stepped up the steps one by one before peering into the small window to see if he can identify anyone he knew right off the bat. Glancing from side to side, the only person he could recognize was Jimmy who was apparently working the register.

Cautiously opening the door, Kyle took his first step inside as he walked down the aisle towards the familiar teen.

"Why hello there Kyle… is there anything I c. help you with?" Jimmy asked up sincerely from behind the counter.

Kyle stopped himself in front of the register as he looked up to ask his friend in a lighthearted tone, "Yeah actually Jimmy you can, do you know where Kenny's sitting right now?"

"Oh yes, he's around back…he's been here for quite some t.." Jimmy responded with equal kindness.

"…and um," Kyle looked around sheepishly as he quietly asked, "_Stan _isn't with him, is he?"

"Oh no." Jimmy shook his head, "Stan hardly comes in here very much…b.-"

"Oh good, thanks Jimmy." Kyle unknowingly cut Jimmy off before walking out the door into the outside portion of the café.

"No…p.." Jimmy hesitantly replied, cautiously staring at Kyle as the redhead whisked off to the outside terrace.

Walking into the back garden, a wave of nostalgia hit Kyle at full force as he remembered Eric's first little date that he took him on; that Friday night when he bought him that apple crisp and took him to the movies. Kyle remembered feeling so incredibly confused, so unimaginably bewildered about Eric's actions - let alone his _own_.

He glanced back at the door, especially when he let Eric hold his hand as they left.

"Kyle!" a familiar voice suddenly sounded up from the back.

Kyle looked around to where the voice came from, and lo and behold he could see Kenny sitting down at the same little table that Eric took him to that night so long ago.

Smiling anxiously, Kyle hurried over to the wired gazebo as he called out, "Kenny! I…"

Then he saw who Kenny was with, _Henrietta._

Suddenly taking a step back, Kyle's eyes flew open in surprise as he exclaimed, "**Oh**, I can… come back if…"

"No no Kyle, stay." she reassured, "Kenny and I were just about finished; I just wanted to finish my cigarette and coffee." She brought up her designer mug as she tapped the end of her cigarette into the ash tray place on the table.

"Well…" Kyle cautiously approached one of the chairs as he sat down anxiously, "This is kind of a _sensitive subject_."

"Then why on Earth would you want to talk with _Kenny_ about it?" Henrietta joked, shoving her blond haired friend in jest as she mocked, "_I_ wouldn't trust him with 'sensitive subjects'."

"What do you mean?" Kenny exclaimed, shoving Henrietta back as he argued, "I give great advice! You should know…" he insinuated, crossing his arms as he leaned onto the table.

"You my friend give very good advice about_ sex and people_." She commented snidely, sipping her coffee again as she continued, "And even though you might know more than the average Joe about _relationships_," she looked back up at Kyle with a knowing little smile as she got to her point, "You certainly don't know anything about _love_."

"Psssshhhh…" Kenny puffed as he rolled his eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about Hen. I know about _love_." He snapped, reaching out to grab Kyle's hand as he boasted, "Just ask Kyle here, I've counseled him before."

Kyle quirked his eyebrow suspiciously as he glanced back at Henrietta. The goth girl returned the stare with equal doubt as she quipped, "Yeah and just look how long _that_ relationship lasted." Kyle narrowed his eyes in anger as he looked back at Kenny in frustration.

"Oh…" Kenny let go of Kyle's hand, suddenly growing a bit more humble as he laughed nervously, "Well I guess I haven't had _too_ much experience in the field… but regardless!" he looked back at Kyle with his normal confident gaze as he asked, "I can at least try, what's up?"

Looking back at Henrietta, Kyle kept his quizzical expression as he asked, "How did you know that my question had to do with _love_?"

Faintly smiling to herself, Henrietta sat back in her seat as she glanced to Kyle with a knowing gaze as she replied, "Because it's written all over your face." Narrowing her eyes slightly she continued, "You have a new air to you, drastically different from the last time I saw you, and certainly more different from when you were dating Stan."

"I…I didn't feel this way when I was dating Stan." Kyle confirmed Henrietta's statement; Kenny listening in intently as the redhead continued, "Dating Stan felt too _outlined_. Too… _predetermined_."

Suddenly remembering something out of the non-descriptive past, Kenny cocked his head slightly as he added "Too _predictable_?"

"Yeah!" Kyle turned his head to Kenny, opening his eyes in understanding as he continued to explain, "Looking back on it now, I realize that if I stayed with him I wouldn't have any place to grow… no place to…" Kyle paused as he reflected on the word he was about to use, "_Flourish_."

"Destiny is a strange and unpredictable being." Henrietta commented, flicking her cigarette holder as she added, "One of the Seven Endless' that have guided this world since the dawn on time." She referenced, knowing that Kenny and Kyle wouldn't pick up on it as she concluded, "It's obvious that you and Stan were too worried about the other's _individual_ future to concentrate on your _shared _future."

Perplexed as to what she meant Kyle asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she paused as she placed her mug back onto the table, "Its possible to love someone so much that you forget to love yourself. That…" she pursued her lips together in disappointment as she explained, "is unfortunately what happened to Stan." But then perked back up as she happily diverted, "However Kenny knew that you couldn't be hindered by Stan's lack of confidence." She hinted at Kenny's and her collaborative efforts, "You matured much more quickly than he did, and you needed to move on."

Suddenly realizing that Henrietta has been behind the scenes with Kenny this whole time, Kyle's eyes widened in shock as he prodded, "You mean…"

"We knew that the relationship wouldn't last around the time Stan started seeing Henrietta." Kenny interjected, filling in for Henrietta as she silently resumed drinking her coffee, "We… didn't want to be the agents of disaster so we let fate take its course and not surprisingly," Kenny shrugged, "Stan dumped you when he essentially hit rock bottom."

Feeling his heart pang in a painful throb, Kyle spoke out "It had nothing to do with the attack in Littleton."

"Nope." Kenny confirmed, drumming his fingers on the table anxiously as he explained, "Stan essentially couldn't handle being happy with you. So he made the right decision and let you go." He peered across to Kyle with a stately expression.

Gripping onto his pants in beaded fists Kyle cringed in response, "…_the selfish bastard_."

"Was he really selfish Kyle?" Henrietta spoke up again, defending her Raven as she pointed out, "Look at you now. You're the happiest I've ever seen you." She inhaled a drag of her cigarette before correcting herself, "_Distracted_, but certainly happy." Sadly looking over to one of the wilting flower bushes to her right, she unknowingly made the allusion, "Stan made the ultimate sacrifice – he was the rose that needed to be trimmed to let you grow."

Glancing back up in horror, Kyle's heart stopped all together as Henrietta's metaphor painfully hit home, "Oh… god…"

"But don't feel bad." Henrietta closed her eyes, but then opened them up half way as she explained, "It was necessary for his growth too. He's in the process of being 'replanted' so to speak." She exhaled a line of smoke before flicking her nearly finished cigarette against the ashtray again.

Remembering all the times that he and Stan had it off these past few months, Kyle exhaled a regretful sigh as he muttered, "I never… saw it that way."

"You couldn't have, so don't worry about it." Kenny reached out to grasp Kyle's forearm, comforting him as he happily digressed, "Besides, you needed to concentrate on your new relationship."

But Kyle still felt pretty bad, "Yeah… I guess." He mumbled as he gave a sad smile.

"Isn't it amazing?" Kenny nudged, trying to get Kyle out of his slump as he cheered, "That you and Eric have gotten so close in only a matter of months?"

Suddenly remembering the original reason why he wanted to come out here to talk, Kyle gained back some of his spirit as he lifted up his head to finally inquire, "That's why I'm here actually, I want to know… _how_."

"How you and Eric got so close in such a short period of time?" Henrietta butted in, daring to solve this mystery herself as she reasoned, "Well, I don't know a thing about Eric, but I certainly know one or two things about _love_." She insinuated, smiling slightly as she laughed to herself, "And let me tell you Kyle… I can tell that that boy has probably loved you since he first laid eyes on you."

Not expecting such a bold statement, Kyle leaned in closer as he rested his elbows on the table while Kenny took his hand back to also glance over at the Goth Girl, "You think?"

No, Henrietta _knew_ "He's been so fixated on you; something must have drawn him to you at an early age." She figured, remembering all the stories she heard about Eric's attempts at getting a rise out of his 'little Jew'. But taking her last drag, the Goth girl narrowed her eyes in contemplation as she theorized, "Something unseen, something unknown –bonded him to you through an unlikely tie that you probably haven't unearthed yet."

"But why did _I_ fall for him so quickly?" Kyle countered, already too keen on Eric's feelings but not so much on his own, "It seems so unreal; that in three months Eric went from my enemy to my lover."

"Thin line." Kenny pointed out in the simplest of terms.

"Kenny has a point." Henrietta agreed, "In order to hate someone as much as you hated him, there needed to be a lot of emotion going on between the two of you, and once you realized that Eric didn't actually hate you, those powerful negative emotions started to turn into equally strong positive emotions."

"And before you knew that hate turned into love." Kenny added.

Surprisingly enough, Kyle remembered the exact moment in time that happened too:

"_Unless he really was never an ignorant, racist, selfish stupid-ass bastard to begin with."_

Gazing at the table while shaking his head in bewilderment Kyle muttered, "That's… that's unbelievable."

"But are we right?" Kenny asked as he pat Kyle's back.

Kyle continued to stare at the table as he furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… yes." He then glanced over at his friend, "Yes you are."

"So did we answer your question?" Henrietta reiterated.

"Yeah, it's just… I can't believe that something like that can actually happen." Kyle laughed at how crazy this whole thing was.

"Well your relationship with Eric is the living proof." Kenny reached both of his hands up in the air to stretch out his back as he ended their successful little session, "All you need to ask yourself now is- are you content with the way things worked out?"

Kyle smiled a faint smile as he shook his head in disbelief, "As crazy as things might be now, and as unpredictable as my future might seem," he then looked up at the mountains lining the horizon, lowering his eyelids slightly as he confidently concluded, "I honestly… could not be more satisfied."

"You're in love." Henrietta reasoned as she placed her cigarette holder in her little black purse.

"Absolutely," Kyle spoke out assuredly, folding his arms into his chest as he felt a warm rush overtake him while he added, "and not just with Eric but… with _myself_."

"Congratulations Kyle." Kenny cheered, getting up from his seat as he walked over to chivalrously pull Henrietta's chair out from the table, "Not many people get to that point in their lives."

"Yeah well most people haven't dealt with the shit I've been putting up with these past couple of months." The tone of Kyle's voice changed as he sassily bitched to no one in particular, "I at least deserve _some kind_ of compensation."

"Such the Jew princess…" Kenny teased as they all walked away from the gazebo.

"Shut it Ken…" Kyle amusedly shoved Kenny to the side as Henrietta gave a small laugh, but then with the widest grin the redhead shook his head lovingly as he called out to his dear friend,  
"Thank you Ken." But then looked back to the Goth girl to add, "And you too Henrietta, I never realized how much you two were looking out for me and Eric… and Stan too."

"No problem dude." Kenny reassured as caught up with the other two as they exited the back of the café.

But then remembering what Henrietta told him about his ex, Kyle changed his expression to a more concerned one as he hesitantly called out, "Hen…"

The Goth girl stopped in her tracks as she turned around to gently reply, "Yes?"

Kyle then pocked his hands defensively, "Don't tell him I said this to you but… make sure he makes it out of this, okay? I mean… he was my best friend." He looked over to her sheepishly.

Gripping her ever-present parasol, Henrietta glanced back up at Kyle as she informed full-heartedly, "He still cares about you a lot."

Nodding as though he was aware of this fact, Kyle inhaled through his teeth to respond hopefully, "Well after what you told me today, maybe I'll give him a call sometime." He smiled, finally getting the closure that he so desperately needed.

"Don't worry about him Kyle." Kenny suddenly spoke out, taking Henrietta's hand to bring her closer to him as he assured, "Henrietta and I are taking care of him so you don't have to." Smiling contently, he nodded towards the street leading to the residential area before adding, "Stay happy with Eric, it's how you can thank us."

"Trust me." Kyle stepped away from the other two as he gave a smug grin, "That is no problem. I need to be getting back to him anyway; he's probably awake by now."

Rolling his eyes while giving a low chuckle, Kenny dared himself to say "Low stamina huh?"

Kyle suddenly stopped in his tracks to whip his head around while giving Kenny a death stare, "…I'm not even going to ask how you knew that."

Henrietta brought her hand up to shield her amused face as Kenny responded with a smart ass grin, "Eric's scarf came down around half way through the conversation." He then pointed to Kyle's exposed, bruised neck.

Blushing profusely, Kyle scrambled to cover his neck back up as he cursed, "_**Oh fuck me**_!"

"I'm pretty sure Eric would have a couple of choice words for me if I followed through with that." Kenny joked, turning around to walk in the opposite direction with Henrietta in tow.

"ugh whatever. I'll see you later Ken. Hen." Kyle mused as he threw one of the ends of the scarf over his shoulder.

"Bye Kyle. Take care of yourself." Henrietta called out in parting.

"Talk to me when he lets _you_ top. That's something I definitely want to hear about." Kenny continued to taunt.

"Perv!" Kyle yelled back.

"Love you!" he heard Kenny add.

"Fucking idiot," Kyle laughed to himself as he walked back towards the main road leading to Eric's house.

But as he was about to turn the corner to walk out of the center of town, Kyle heard a loud clank followed by an older voice exclaiming, "**God damn it**!" come from out behind him.

Looking back to see what the problem was, Kyle's heart stopped as he saw an older man sprawled out on the road next to a large truck.

"Oh shit!" Kyle exclaimed, shrugging his bag back onto his shoulder as he turned around; rushing over to the other side of the road to assist the fallen man, "Don't move! I'll help you up!"

"Oh Thank You…" the older man graciously groaned from the asphalt, reaching out to grab Kyle's outstretched hand as he used the smaller boy to hoist himself back up, "Not many kids your age would care about helping out an old man like me…"

"Nonsense!" Kyle reassured as he got the old man to his feet, finally getting a good look at him as he realized that he looked terribly familiar, "It's… no problem." He added, trying to place where he had seen this guy before.

"Such a good kid…" the older man complimented before reaching out to pull open the sliding side door "Your parents must have raised you so well…" he then grabbed something inside.

Still feeling as though they had somehow met before, Kyle took a step closer to get a better look at him as he replied, "They tried…"

"But they didn't try hard _enough_." The old man suddenly growled.

"**What**?" Kyle exclaimed as he quickly looked to what the old man brought out the car, but before he could react in time he felt a sharp sting shoot up from his arm– and to his shock he saw a _syringe_ protruding from his bicep.

Kyle opened his mouth to scream "**No**!", but before he could gather the air to produce such an outburst, the old man injected him with whatever was inside the needle and to Kyle's absolute horror he suddenly felt himself go limp.

The old man reached out in time to grab the kid before it collapsed onto the street; quickly hobbling over to the open van door before throwing the dead weight and its stuff into the van – making sure that nothing was left at the scene.

Once he knew that the kid was out of sight, he reached over with a concealed pair of scissors to snip one of its red locks before slamming the door shut.

Barely awake, Kyle struggled with all of his might to get out of the car. But then as he felt the drugs start to quickly eat away at his consciousness, he came to the painful realization of why he couldn't identify the guy sooner.

Howard wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit.

* * *

**The German - Corrected by TerryxRage  
**

_Raus – Leave_

"_Ich tadele dich nicht, Erich. Du erledigst nur deine Arbeit. Töte mich jetzt. __Vielleicht sehe ich dann die schönen blauen Augen des Barkeepers noch einmal__." –"I don't blame you, Eric. You're only doing your job. Kill me now. Maybe then I'll be able to see that Barkeep's beautiful blue eyes again." _

"Nein! Hab ich nicht! Was muss ich tun? Was muss ich tun, um es zu reparieren?" – No I haven't! What must I do? What must I do to fix this?

Er gab dir eine Woche? – He gave you one week?

da muss man ___sich zusammenreißen – We need to prepare ourselves._

Alles wird okay sein, glaubst du mir – Everything will be okay, do you believe me

Ich hoffe es, Ulla- I hope so Ulla.

Bitte Gott- Please God.

_Bitte – please. _

_Verstehst du mich? – Undestand?_

"_Etwa so?" – Like this?_

"_Guter Jude…" – Good Jew_

"_Komm für mich…" – Come for me_

"_Willst du das, ja?" – You want that right?_

"_Na komm… du bist so nah…" – Come on, you're so close._

"_Ich Komme..." – I'm coming…_

"_Sehr schön_…" – _Very nice…_

"**_Heilige_**-" - **Holy**

"_Ich liebe dich so sehr." – I love you so much_

Part two of _Der Erlkönig_ is in the works, sorry for the killer cliffhanger but I wanted you all to know that I'm alive and totally finishing this.

In memory of Erich Brielich: May 24th 1923 – March 28th 1945


	14. Der Erlkönig Part 2

_**AN:**_ So this is it guys, thank you all for reading, Epilogue has it's own page now! 12/24/10

And now, please, enjoy the conclusion of Märchen: Midwest Arc.

Märchen Chapter 13 – Der Erlkönig Part 2

"Ulla, it's… time for dinner."

Franz stated in a plain-as-day voice upon opening the door to his girlfriend's room. However immediately upon looking inside he noticed that Ulla had retrieved his dad's old turn table from the basement. Alongside the pops and crackles created by the stationary needle positioned delicately on top of the seemingly ancient album came the start of a timeless and widely recognizable song

_Sag mir wo die Blumen sind_…

"Save me a plate Franz," his girlfriend sounded out from the other side of her non-lit room. She was sitting down on a stately cushioned chair with her back to the door while staring out of her window into the mountain range in the distance. After a couple seconds of silent contemplation, she responded again, "I'm not coming down just yet."

"Oh." Franz replied, shifting uncomfortably before peering back up with as much optimism as he could muster, "Well, you should come downstairs and get something to eat. Mom made Schnitzel with Spätzle…" he suggested with a cheerful tone, hoping that Ulla would respond with equal enthusiasm as she normally does. However his cheerful disposition faded when he realized that Ulla wasn't budging; so looking back towards the ground he sounded off disappointingly, "Take your mind off of it for a while."

"I expected you to say something like that." She unexpectedly growled back in irritation.

Whipping his head back up in surprise, Franz scowled with a hurt expression as he unwillingly argued, "Ulla, for Christ's sake I don't want to get into an argument with you, but all you've done since you've gotten home is just sit by your window while listening to Marlene Dietrich on repeat! At least _try_ to enjoy your time before the attack." He pleaded, desperate to get his normal cheerful girlfriend back before it was too late.

_Sag mir wo die Mädchen sind_

"Franz…" Ulla called up calmly from the back-facing chair, no hint of emotion in her voice as she asked stoically, "Are you even _prepared_ for what you're going to have to do?" she cocked her head to the side slightly, not quite looking at Franz but indicating that she was quite interested in his reply.

"I…" Franz began to speak, not sure of how he could honestly respond without disappointing Ulla too much, "Don't want to think about that right now." He diverted.

"Exactly." Ulla stated punctually, slowly turning her head back around to look out her window into the dusk sky, "You're not prepared Franz, and you will _never_ be."

Knowing she was right, Franz shamefully hung his head in silence.

"It's not your fault, it's just the truth." Ulla explained to her sulking boyfriend; understanding the factors contributing to Franz' inability to kill, "You were never exposed to anything that warranted the ability to kill; you might be able to fire a gun, but not if it's going to kill someone." She informed, signaling to Franz that she wasn't too disappointed with him, yet with a dismissive sigh she concluded, "Must be nice." And then gave a sad smile to the closed window as she called back, "I'll see you in the morning Franz, Good Night."

"…Ulla" Franz called back in desperation as he took a step forward into the darkening room.

"Good Night. Franz." Ulla boldly punctuated.

Mournfully hanging his head back down, Franz took back his steps he reached out to close the door, "Ich liebe dich." He muttered quietly, hoping she would reciprocate before he would close the door all the way.

Keeping her sad smile, Ulla painfully closed her eyes to faintly respond, "Ebenso," just before Franz closed the door all the way; sensing her boyfriend pausing slightly in relief before the **click** sounded from the lock.

_Sag mir wo die Männer sind…_

Ulla opened her eyes again to look back to the window; watching the trees sway in the wind as a large winter storm approached the small town. Bringing her arms to her chest, Ulla thought about Franz not being able to carry out his assigned task. He would honestly only get in the way and they needed to be as precise as possible, but unfortunately his absence would mean that she would be the only one there if something unexpected were to happen- and remembering what happened at Homecoming, she knew that the fuckers weren't _patient_ and something unexpected was bound to happen.

This nerved her greatly; she wasn't even able to stop them from burning the tent down. Ulla begrudgingly knew that she ultimately let her guard down and allowed for Christophe to get the best of them instead.

Yet as she numbingly sunk into her chair, a consistent scraping from outside her window caught her attention. Tuning into the alien sound, Ulla screwed her eyebrows in confusion as she kept listening to the sound; suddenly realizing that it sounded like _someone trying to climb up the side of the house._

Throwing herself off the chair in a heap of worry, Ulla readied herself for a fight as she flicked out her coil. Slowly walking back over to her window, Ulla moved at an angle so that whoever was climbing up the house wouldn't expect her ambush.

But as Ulla watched a familiar tattered hand grab at her windowsill, her heart sunk into her stomach when she realized who exactly was paying her a visit.

_Sag wo die Soldaten sind_

Christophe.

Revealing herself to her struggling guest, Ulla pulled open her window in a hurry as she exclaimed, "You Stupid Bastard! You have a lot of nerve showing up here after the shit you've been pulling!" she reached out to grab her estranged rival to throw him into her room; the ragged boy fell in a heap on the floor as she aggravatingly stepped away from him.

However as she scowled down at his coughing and wheezing body, Ulla realized that Christophe didn't look so good, he was scuffed up and exhausted as hell for some reason.

Changing her irate attitude, Ulla lightened up significantly as she carefully ducked down to gently touch the exasperated boy's shoulder, "Hey…" she called out meekly, "What's wrong?" she asked nervously, fearing the answer as her heart beat in heavy and burdened pulses.

Giving off another heavy cough, Christophe weakly swatted away Ulla's hand as he kept up his ragged breath, "We do not 'ave much time." He warned, reluctantly turning his head to gaze at his former friend leaning over him, silently indicating his immense concern.

Once Ulla caught sight of his bewildered eyes, she quickly brought up her hands to cover her frightful gasp as she took in the silent message that Christophe was trying to convey. Opening her own eyes all the way, she stared back into Christophe's scared expression- recalling the similar way he looked when she met him for the first time so many years ago.

Weakly hanging his head back down, Christophe let go of a couple more jagged coughs as he desperately tried to get more oxygen back into his body, " I…I tried tzu blow ze tire…calibration off…" he tried to explain in broken sentences, clenching his fist as he cursed, "_mozer fucking…"_

"**What tire**?" Ulla jumped on Christophe to help him up off the floor, but as she desperately wrapped her arms around his heaving chest he ended up collapsing onto her lap. Cradling him into her inviting arms, Ulla's whole body started to shake as she called down to the fallen boy, "_Please don't tell me-_"

Painfully letting out a held back sob, Christophe allowed himself to break in front of his former friend as he choked, "_Ze got him_."

Feeling her heart stop completely, Ulla knew she wasn't ready to hear this, but knowing that there was no point in denying what had already happened, she clenched onto Christophe even harder as she reluctantly asked, "_Got who_?"

"**Kyle**." He mournfully replied, reeling his head back as he brought up his hands to hide his tears, "Eric's Uncle, apparently could not wait till ze end of ze week… so he kidnapped Kyle in broad daylight." Clenching his teeth, Christophe hurriedly took one of his hands down from his face to pull something out of his pocket as he growled, "Drugged him, zrew him in ze back of a van and left zis at Eric's door." he took the note all the way out and forcefully shoved it into Ulla's own heaving chest.

Hesitantly grabbing the note that was shoved into her bosom, Ulla crushed it into her palm as she stared aimlessly at the floor, "No… no Christophe you saw wrong." Shaking her head in immense doubt she cried, "_Kyle wouldn't-_"

"**Open ze note Ulla**." Christophe painfully exclaimed from below.

Unraveling her fingers in slow increments, Ulla felt the piece of paper uncrumple in her hand as she continued to breathe in deep nauseating breaths. Knowing the importance of what could be written in the letter, Ulla hesitantly took her other hand to hold the other side of the paper as she stared at its crinkled and folded state. Not wanting to believe that she was actually holding onto Kyle's ransom note, Ulla too released a sudden sob as she agonizingly opened one fold of the paper. Knowing that the text wouldn't appear until she opened it all the way, she forced herself to peel away the last seam-

-but as she saw the red curl she stopped completely as she flung the whole note away from her while shrieking, "**OH GOTT! ****DAS KANN NICHT GESCHEHEN!**!"

Still reeling from underneath the sobbing girl above, Christophe scoffed through her powerful cries "Figures," he shoved his hand back into his pocket to get out his pack of cigarettes, "I decide tzu leave him in Eric's hands for a _day_ and zis 'appens."

Ulla forcefully pushed the crazed boy off of her lap as she quickly got to her feet.

Rushing to collect some of her things from around her room, Ulla exasperatingly called back down to the heaving boy on her floor, "Don't you ever criticize their love." She started, grabbing at her coat as she angrily continued, "You say you love Kyle, but I know that now to be a lie." Flinging on her coat, she raised her voice even louder as she argued, "**You don't know love**! You don't even know _**how**_ to love!" Pacing around her room to see if she forgot anything, she continued to rant, "You stalk Kyle day and night, ensuring that his life goes a certain way, _manipulating _his fate to your benefit."

Yet as she was about to finish her monologue, she suddenly saw the note on the floor. Biting her lip, Ulla reluctantly stomped over to it to snatch it up from the ground as she concluded, "Kyle told you to back off so back off! Leave! If you truly love him _let him go."_ Walking over to her door, she stopped in front of its threshold to painfully lean against it as she felt herself grow weaker. Trying to compose herself, Ulla couldn't hold back her cry as she wheezed, "_At least… give him that dying wish_."

_Sag mir wo die Gräber sind_

"_Ulla-_"Christophe combated her claim.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." She purposely cut off his retort, gripping onto the door handle as she finished, "You infuriate me."

Looking up at her ceiling as she attempted to dry off her tears, Ulla mournfully called out to no one in particular, "I need to leave, I need to leave right now. I have to tell Eric what happened…

_But I really don't know how_."

She opened the door and quickly exited her room, closing it behind her in a loud but quick **THUD**.

_Sag mir wo die Blumen sind_

Still lying on the floor, Christophe let his mind go blank as he eased his rapid breathing; attempting to calm himself down as he steadied his heaves down to an even pace.

He knew Ulla was right; that he should finally let fate take its course and finally let Kyle have the independence that he so desperately craved- even if it would cost the Jew his own life. Though it pained him on so many different levels, he understood that he could not intervene this time; he had already done too much as it was. It was finally time to let go- Christophe needed to retire from his Guardian Angel duty.

Bringing his hand down once more to retrieve the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, Christophe confusedly felt around the baggy compartment before realizing that he had reached into the wrong one; because instead of his cigarettes, he felt a cold metal object scrape across his fingertips.

Screwing his face in even more confusion, Christophe grabbed a hold of it so that he could identify what it was. But as soon he brought it out into the light, he suddenly remembered the little prize he found while scouring around the Cartman residence.

Taking it into his hands, the Mole gently cupped the golden rose locket as he delicately fingered the old mechanism to open back up the aged keepsake; revealing the familiar picture of the two foreign looking women standing close together in front of what appeared to be an old cottage.

Smiling slightly at how odd the little thing was, Christophe appreciated the distraction as he mindlessly peered down at the younger of the two women; trying to place her age as he narrowed in on her face.

But as he took a closer look at the young girl, something suddenly disturbed him as he brought the locket closer to his face to inspect it further.

Her eyes. The way she was looking at him. She was pleading with him, at whoever who would look at the picture; those ghostly eyes, staring into him as though they would devour his soul in one mighty tug.

Christophe had seen those eyes before, right before he died that fateful night eight years ago.

_Wann wird man je verstehn?_

Quickly closing the locket back up, Christophe kept his eyes wide open as he slowly brought the locket closer into his chest; clenching his keepsake closer to his heart as he furrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn't want to admit to himself about what he just experienced; he knew all too well what it was, but he had never gotten used to it. A normal person may only experience this once in his or her life _if that_, but Christophe wasn't a normal person; he faced and dealt with death on a daily basis.

Holding the locket back out in front of him, he gazed at the golden rose carved on the front as he delicately ran his thumb over the raised petals.

_Wann wird man je verstehn?_

_

* * *

_

"errrrrrm…." Eric growled as he reluctantly brought up one of his hands to lazily rub one of his eyes back to life; grinding the back of his head against his pillow in an attempt to bring himself out of the intensive power nap that he had just awoken from.

With his eyes still closed Eric suddenly puffed in amusement as he unknowingly called out to the empty room, "So how was that _Liebchen?_ I know you had to take over at one point but once I got the hang of it did I do it for you?" he cracked one of his eyes open to snarkily glare down at the space next to him.

Only to discover that it was empty.

"Kyle?" He called out in confusion, hastily glancing around his room to see if his Jew possibly moved somewhere else. But when he came to the startling realization that he was in fact alone in his room, his nerves started to catch up with him as he anxiously hopped out of bed.

Reaching down to carefully zip back up his fly, Eric eyed his surroundings once more to see if there were any clues leading to where Kyle whisked off to. Quizzically peering down at his desk, Eric breathed a sigh of relief once he found a note penned by the sneaky Jew himself.

Eagerly picking it up off of the desk, Eric carefully read through the extensive note that his beloved had left him, laughing at some of the more ridiculous parts of it. But by the end of the letter, Eric felt his heart start to palpitate in strong healthy beats once more. Smiling a bright smile, he folded it up as he walked over to his bedside table to store it alongside his other treasured keepsakes. Pulling out the drawer, Eric scoped out an appropriate place to put it – finally deciding to delicately place it in between his patched up Clyde doll and Mr. Kitty's collar.

But as soon as he closed the drawer back up, he suddenly heard the front door knocking from downstairs.

"Mom could you get that?" Eric called out, standing back up as he looked around his room for his shirt.

Only hearing the banging intensify, Eric scoffed angrily as he grabbed his discarded shirt from off the ground, "Mom! I'm indecent! Please get the door!" he yelled as he threw on his shirt before grabbing his belt off the bed.

But still only the banging could be heard from downstairs.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Eric looped his belt around his pants before grumbling to himself, "Fucking Hell, do I have to do everything myself?" he latched his belt buckle and proceeded to storm out of his room.

Upon hearing the frantic pounding on the door, Eric hurried down the stairs as he called out, "Yeah yeah Kyle it's cold, but it's your fault for deciding to leave me here while you go talk to that poor ass-"

But upon opening the door, Eric unexpectedly came face to face with a hysterical looking Ulla.

In the time it took her to sprint down the road from her own house, Ulla somehow managed to collect herself so that she could give it to Eric straight once she got here; but once she caught site of her beloved friend, staring at her with such concern, Ulla couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she suddenly leaped forward and sobbed, "**Oh God Eric what are we going to do**?"

Nearly falling back out of sheer shock, Eric latched onto Ulla's trembling body as he delicately took her into his strong arms, "What? What's wrong? Don't tell me you're already freaking out over the mission! It'll all work out, it has to!" he consoled, stroking her hair with one hand as he reached out to nervously shut the door behind them.

"**No Eric! The mission doesn't even matter anymore**!" She jumped right to it, standing back up on her two feet as the brunette looked down at her with an incredible amount of worry.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?" Eric further questioned, his mind not allowing him to jump to any sudden conclusions.

Ulla reached into her pocket and subsequently felt the note brush across her hand, gripping onto it reluctantly; not wanting to bring it out as she cried, "**Oh God Eric **_**I don't even want to say it**_!" Bringing her free hand up to cup her face, she used the other to flip out the note; shakingly inching it towards Eric although the piece of paper was causing her physical pain just by touching it.

Hesitantly eying the crinkled piece of paper that Ulla was pushing towards him, Eric slowly took one of his hands off of the blonde's trembling body to grasp at what appeared to be a letter. Just as he removed his other hand to open the note, Ulla suddenly collapsed to the floor in a shivering wreck as she cried out even louder "**Don't open it up… oh god don't open it up**!"

Now knowing that something _terribly _wrong was taking place, Eric frightenedly looked down at the folded piece of loose-leaf in his hand; he knew he personally needed to open it, or else Ulla wouldn't have come here in the first place –but thinking of the possible reasons why she was such an emotional wreck over this note was disturbing him on a level that he didn't have the strength to comprehend at that time.

Inhaling a deep preemptive breath, Eric narrowed his eyes on the stately piece of paper as he moved to flip over the first fold.

Nothing yet; but as Eric took a closer look at the seam, he could tell that something was inside it, and that once he undid the final fold that "something" would reveal itself. Glancing down at Ulla once more, Eric knew that whatever this hidden object was, it was surely what was causing her current turmoil.

Gritting his teeth to prevent them from chattering out of fear, Eric reluctantly looked back to the note; debating whether it was really worth turning over or not. Regardless of his fear however, he knew that whatever this thing was, it obviously had to do something with their current situation, therefore he didn't have the choice of ignoring it. However if he was going to turn this page over, he did need to prepare himself for it first; especially since now he was getting the horrible feeling that whatever this thing was, it involved a certain someone suspiciously absent at this time.

"Ulla," Eric gently called out to his dear friend trembling below, biting his lip briefly as he intensified his grip on the note, "When I open this letter… will something of _Kyle's_ fall out?" he croaked on his lover's name.

Biting her bottom lip, Ulla attempted to pull herself together by looking straight up at Eric, her fierce violet eyes indicating her rage as she clenched her teeth; slowly nodding her head to confirm the horrible truth.

_So that's his move._

Eric's eyes grew darker as he felt his whole body tense in unbridled rage, almost tearing the note as he continued to think, _he just couldn't wait the whole god damned week now could he?_

Now prepared to face whatever was inside the note, Eric eagerly gripped onto one of the flaps to tear open the cursed piece of paper in a great white flash. Feeling a crippling sense of dread overtake his entire body, Eric watched as Kyle's red curl, the only splash of color present in the whole note, slowly crawl down the center seam in his direction.

Forcing the overwhelming sense of anxiety currently flooding his body back into a far corner of his mind, Eric numbingly proceeded to read the note that his uncle had wrote him

_This shouldn't come as a shock for you; you know I'm an impatient man. Nothing personal against your 'little buddy' here or nothing but, I honestly couldn't stand the wait any longer so I decided to speed up the process. This shouldn't be a problem for you if you really don't care about the fucker, but as I said, I won't be the one offing him. That's your job. Listed below is your flight information- your plane here leaves early tomorrow morning; the limo will pick you up as per usual and escort you over to the facility in due time._

_Wear the uniform, and make sure none of your other 'friends' show up or you and the kike both die._

_As I said, I don't want it to end like this. I'm willing to give you a chance._

_I love both you and your mother very much. Don't disappoint me._

_Howard_

"Does he really expect you to just show up and follow through like this? Is he that insane?" Ulla questioned from below, trying to make sense of this situation as she catatonically rested her head back down on the carpet, "This… _can't be happening_."

Closing the note back up as delicately as he could, Eric closed his eyes in a preemptive manner as he carefully placed the note in his black coat pocket; silently turning around to walk towards the usually unoccupied corner of his living room-

-where his Grand Piano was located.

Taking calm and calculated steps over towards his dusted bench, Eric carefully leaned over to brush off the seat in one swipe; flinging the end of his coat over the end as he cautiously sat down in front of his neglected and closed keyboard; eying the massive piece of art with his cold and unmoving stare.

Emptily peering out in front of him, Eric eyed the wilted sheet music which laid before him; a couple of practice books and a random assortment of pieces that Anke had given him to sight read; most he had never even opened. Narrowing his eyes on the dusted collection, Eric slowly brought one of his hands over to grasp at the one in particular that stuck out to him the most; a piece that he had actually played through before.

"Die Sonate vom Guten Menschen"

Carefully opening the booklet to the first page, Eric delicately placed it on the ledge above the playing area to quickly glance through the first couple of bars; recollecting the melody as he gradually brought down his hands to open back up the keyboard- the old joints giving off a loud **CREAK** which almost masked the sound of Ulla's sobs coming from across the room.

Focusing in on the music before him, Eric carried both of his hands up to the set starting position; feeling a wave of grief overtake him as he gently keyed the first chord.

"_Why are you keeping him locked in your office? The louse doesn't deserve the warmth; he should sleep outside like the dog he is."_

"_Because I don't want any of you goons to do anything to him; which I know you all thought you'd be able to do. He's not yours to torment, I want him to look exactly like Eric left him."_

Eric closed his eyes when he punched in the more dissonant chords, letting some of his tears fall as he gently pushed in the resolving Bb.

"_Damn you Howard. I don't know what you're trying to pull here but this isn't the time for games! At least let Mel have a go at him; his daughter's been in the hospital for weeks!" _

"_Which is unfortunate; I've paid her several visits and it seems as though all she really wants is for __**her**__ Eric to come back to her- which will happen soon enough."_

As he started with the more uplifting set of notes, Eric swallowed more of his grief as he cathartically pounded away at the dissonant set that followed.

"_If her father'll allow it; your nephew obviously has some screws loose Howard. Not to be disrespectful but how could you forgive the fucker after he went and did something like this?"_

"_I haven't forgiven him yet; but I will once he finishes the job."_

Carrying his hand to the lower octave of the keyboard, Eric felt his body fill with rage as he heavily punched in the response; clenching his teeth as he felt his eyes fill up with even more hot tears.

"_Hey… wake up. _

_You might have fucked up everything for me kid, but not many kids would stop to help an old man off of the street; but thankfully you're one of those kids- or else my plan wouldn't have worked out as well. That's why I'm not handing you over to the contributors- but you listen here kike, this is going to go exactly the way I want it or else I __**will**__ hand your ass over to them. _

_Take off your clothes and change into these._

…_what's that on your neck?"_

Finishing the response, Eric paused briefly to collect himself as he began the unsettling conclusion- the song becoming more and more disturbing as he increased the tempo unknowingly.

"_Don't make me fucking drug you again. You better change into those before I get back, and let's take that bag of yours while we're at it- don't want you calling anyone while you're here… ah so you brought your little tools and combat clothes with you. Nice looking hat you…got… __**there**__…"_

Finally slowing down, Eric heavily pounded the last few dark chords into the piano; holding the pedal down on the last one to allow the chord to fade away on its own. But once Ulla's soft cries became the only source of sound in the room, Eric finally let the pedal go-

Only to crash down on his keyboard with a resounding **KRRRRRRRRING **as he too began to wail out his own anguish.

* * *

Eric didn't sleep that night; playing his piano for that brief period of time may have helped him cope with some of his initial crippling fears, yet by the time midnight rolled around, his abundance of dread eventually caught up with him- disabling him into nothing more than a heap of shivering flesh on his unkempt bed. All he could do was _think_, and not about the ambiguous state of his beloved Jew, his heart couldn't handle that- but he definitely thought about what needed to happen once he got to that god awful place.

He thought about the ways he and Kyle could escape once they had the opportunity, or maybe the excuses he could use if Howard was willing to listen to him. Perhaps he could lie his way out of this to gain some of the contributors back- but if that didn't work, he also thought about the methods of execution he would have to employ to make sure he and Kyle wouldn't be the ones getting off'd.

But with a monumental heavy heart, Eric also thought about what his last words to Kyle would be if something went terribly wrong.

"I Love You" wouldn't suffice, those words couldn't carry the weight that Eric wanted to convey to his beloved in their time of dying. Then again, even in a normal situation those words alone couldn't convey the love he felt for Kyle, so there really wasn't even a point in thinking about it.

Yet understandably so, the more his mind reluctantly traveled back to the possibility of that situation taking place, the more absolutely distraught he felt. So in an effort to combat those negative thoughts, Eric dead-settingly forced himself to stay positive. Not realistic, but actually _positive_. Realistically, it would be him against a team of armed adults who were more than just a little enraged at him; he was pretty sure Missy's dad already had plans of torturing him to death in the worst ways possible. Therefore, Eric understood that arriving there with a negative mindset would probably end up with him breaking down like he did in front of Howard that night. So to insure he and Kyle would surely make it out alive, Eric realized that he simply needed to be just as domineering and unmovable as he usually was when he paid those fuckers a visit.

Eric knew that he couldn't convince them with tears, but he knew that he _could_ disarm them with a smile.

After painfully staying awake past the AM hours of the morning, Eric finally finished his mindlessly pacing before anxiously watching the rising sun start to crack through his window blinds, knowing now that the wait was finally _over_.

Determinedly bringing his head around to face the foreboding closet, Eric glared at the door with premise before taking his first uncomfortable step; keeping his line of sight fixated on where he knew the bag to be as he walked over to the entrance to fling open the door-

-and gaze into the darkness of the enclosed space at the one relic that he just couldn't part from; the one artifact that bonded him to his estranged fascination with the era which needs no mention. Bringing the thing out into his now immaculate room seemed like a desecration of some sort; causing him immense discomfort as he once again cradled the black garment bag into his chest to bring it over to his bed…the same bed where he made love to his Jew not 12 hours ago.

Forcing himself to yet again stay focused on the task at hand, Eric leaned down over the side of his bed to lay down the bag onto his messed up sheets; slowly straightening himself back up as he eyed the length of it. He hadn't brought it out since Yom Kippur; Lord knows the condition it's in right now.

Knowing that he didn't have time to ponder over the damned thing, Eric hastily reached down to grasp at the zipper; firmly holding the flimsy piece of metal in between his thumb and forefinger as he yanked the bag open with one fierce tug. After hearing the loud pitched _**ZIP**_ that followed the uniform's unveiling, Eric instantly felt his nostrils fill with the distinct odor of blood and smoke as he brought up one of his hands to shield his nose and mouth.

Gazing at the decrepit state that the hellish garb was in, Eric horrifically reminded himself that he actually had to put this fucking thing back on. However as he took in that abhorrent fact, he suddenly experienced an epiphany as he slowly lowered his hand off of his face. Widening his eyes in bewilderment, he realized that it _needed_ to look like this; it _needed_ to smell like this, and most of all-

Eric hesitantly moved back down to grasp at the treasure-turned-burden lying within that tomb of a garment bag, excruciatingly watching as Kyle's dried blood delicately flaked down off from the jacket onto his bed.

-It needed to hurt like this.

Putting on his undershirt, slipping into those pants, sliding into his boots – those were the easy parts; but as Eric finished adjusting his silk black tie around his neck, the same tie that Kyle has previously used to tie him to that bed so long ago, he knew that there were only two more pieces left to go.

The Jacket… and the Armband.

Knowing that the jacket would come first, Eric broodingly turned away from his mirror to return to the bed; glancing at the jacket which he had carefully placed over top the garment bag to prevent further blood chips from getting the bed.

Taking it all into his arms at once, Eric held the jacket out over the floor as he watched more and more of Kyle's blood flake off from the various medals and trinkets that lined the entirety of it. Wincing as he moved his left arm into the corresponding armhole, Eric felt a small amount of bile rise in his throat as he felt the whole thing crinkle as it grafted onto his body. Quickly moving his other arm into the jacket, Eric prevented himself from thinking about why it was crinkling altogether as he hastily moved to redo all the buttons and tighten the belt.

Finishing that abhorrent task, Eric weakly looked over to his bed at the gaping garment back which continued to spew out the horrible stench that was now infiltrating his entire room. Knowing what needed to come next, the dazed brunette turned back towards the side of his bed to yet again take a blind grasp inside the bag, fishing around until he finally felt the dreadful cloth scrape across his hand.

Eric didn't want to bring it out. Glancing towards his bed, Eric recalled all those dreams he had about wearing this god damned thing while doing horrible things to his Jew in some random Polish town. He remembered how much he used to get off of on those fantasies; it made him come harder than any other fantasy he could ever muster up. But looking at himself now, wearing an actual Nazi uniform _caked_ in that very Jew's blood, Eric gripped onto the armband even tighter as he assured himself that those days were surely over and this _would_ be the last time he would ever don this hellish garb.

Biting his lip in immense guilt, Eric finally pulled his clenched fist out of the garment back; reluctantly revealing the crinkled armband that once brought him so much satisfaction and pride. Exhaling a long and exasperate breath, Eric hurriedly carried over the armband to his left arm to once again latch it onto his meaty bicep. Narrowing his sight on the wretched thing, Eric felt a cold chill run up his spine when he noticed that it was the only thing on his entire uniform that was not coated in either blood or soot.

After the slow process of getting dressed, Eric lastly threw the case containing the cap into his backpack stuffed with living essentials and some maps that he printed in case they would actually have to _walk_ back home. Peering back over to his bed, Eric eyed the space underneath as he begrudgingly realized that he couldn't bring his gun or any other weapons on the plane.

After zipping up his bag and throwing on his larger black coat to cover the uniform, Eric finished up by broodingly glancing over to his bedside table. Taking one small step closer to the drawer, he lovingly reached out his hand to gently touch the surface; silently communicating his goodbyes as he slowly took his arm back to walk out of his bedroom door.

Rushing down the stairs, Eric continued to keep his mind focused on the task at hand as he approached his front door; not faltering at the least as he kept his mind blank and his heart stone. Yet as he quickly flung the door open in a maddening flash, his previously gathered strength quickly dissipated as he took in the sight of Ulla standing on his front yard- staring at him with such determined eyes while donned in her combat clothes.

Not moving from his stoop, Eric left the front door open as he narrowed his eyes in contempt; cruelly glaring at the blonde standing before him as he called out with his deep and graveled voice, "_And just what do you think __**you're**__ doing_."

Not letting Eric's sinister dissipation catch her off guard, Ulla kept her determined expression as she called out confidently, "Going with you, what's it look like?" she teased, smirking toyingly to brighten the mood as she normally does.

But Eric was past the point where her little quirks could "brighten" him up; Eric had his _own_ brand of optimism that wouldn't be released until he was standing across from the bastards who he now understood to be his beloved's captors. Therefore, keeping his line of sight fixated on his slowly approaching comrade, Eric clenched his gloved fists as he gave it to her straight "There was only one ticket Ulla, and you read the note." Tilting his head down slightly, Eric gave Ulla an inexorable frown as he concluded, "I'm going **alone**." Rolling off that last syllable in a low growl, the first snowflake of the storm suddenly fell onto his chestnut brown hair.

"**Bullshit**!" Ulla yelled directly into Eric's chiseled face as she stood her ground directly on the step below him, "I started this with you and I _fully_ intend on finishing this with you!" she darted her hand up to poke at Eric's chest adamantly, "You can't do this alone! You'd be setting yourself up for a **suicide** mission!"

Giving off a cold and incredulous smirk, Eric amusingly closed his eyes as he sardonically shook his head, "Ulla, go back inside." He instructed quite bluntly, slowly opening his eyes again as he spoke through bemused half slits, "You've already done enough. My mom will make you breakfast." he moved aside to allow Ulla passage; more snow flurries latching onto his jacket as he stepped away from the open door.

But Ulla didn't move an inch; she whole heartedly expected to be a part of this mission even if the plan was all for hell now. Ulla knew that she was different from the rest of the New White Rose Group anyway, she had personal matters in this, and nothing was going to stop her from attending to said matters. That's why after she heard Eric's incomprehensible command, Ulla slammed her arm back to her side in aggravation as she yelled in bewilderment, "**You can't **_**honestly**_** tell me to do that!**" How can you afford to tell me that when- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she cried out in shock as she suddenly felt herself get scooped up by her larger friend.

Chuckling to himself in amusement, Eric whisked his flailing friend through the threshold of his house as he boldly teased, "If you're not going to stay put then I'll _make _you stay put."

"Put me down." Ulla stately instructed, initially not showing any signs of aggravation in an attempt to show how serious she was. But as Eric continued to carry her over to his couch she started to paw at his chest in an attempt to free herself, "Eric **put me down this instant!**" she snapped as she grew angrier, but by the time Eric lowered her down onto the couch Ulla fucking lost it, "**I Have To **_**Help You**_**! **_**I NEED TO-**_"she immediately shut up once she felt Eric's warm lips brush up against her own.

Only lingering on his dear friend's shivering lips for a second more, Eric carefully carried his head away from Ulla as he unexpectedly spoke down to her in a soft voice, "Now that you've calmed down, Ulla… I want to thank you." He suddenly diverted; a different form of his mahogany wisps returned to him as he locked eyes with his bewildered friend.

Taking her perplexity as a chance to proceed, Eric slowly brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek as he continued, "Thank you for all that you've done. You've helped Kyle and I in more ways than I can count," but before he got to the point, Eric smiled a sad smile as he lightly shook his head, "But you have to understand that now's the time for you to let me finish what I've started."

Pulling his hand away from Ulla's tearing face, Eric steadily got to his feet as he felt the girl's bewildered stare start to break, "This is my mission." He boldly concluded, his coat swaying in the breeze as he made his way over to the open door, "It can only be my mission. You or no one else can be involved." Yet before Eric finally ventured out of the house, he softly tilted his head back to glance over at the blonde quivering on the couch, "I love you, but you need to let go… for your _own_ sake."

"_Eric_…" Ulla weakly called out from the couch; her eyes filling with more tears as she gripped onto the blanket lining the cushions.

"I'll never forget you Ulla." Eric attempted to give his friend a comforting smile, "If all goes well, Kyle and I will be back to greet you in the morning..."

Ulla continued to sob as she turned her head away from Eric, not bearing to watch him part as she brought her hands up to hold her shaking body.

Lowering his head to gaze at the floor, Eric's faint smile gradually dissipated into a worried frown as he suddenly recalled his previous fears "If not…" the hollow brunette contemplated his last words to Ulla, but then instantly felt a warm rush overtake his body as he remembered his commitment of thinking positively.

Confidently staring back at his dear friend, Eric smiled a real, heartfelt smile as he prided, "Then remember us."

Ulla immediately locked her eyes back on Eric as she felt her heart stop.

"Remember our story." He added, still keeping his eyes fixating on the hysterical blonde as he lowered his eyelids in a satisfyingly conclusive manner. Feeling his heart start to beat in warm lively thumps once more, Eric gripped onto the door handle before muttering, "_Unser 'Märchen'_."

"_No_…"Ulla started to shake her head; her movements becoming more violent as she watched Eric move to close the door, "_ERIC_."

Steadily closing the door behind him, Eric felt his eyes return to their aggravated state as a cold wave of snow hit him at full force. Giving the blonde one final passing glance, Eric smirked a malicious grin as he called out in his signature deep and guttered voice, _"Auf Wieder Sehen, Ulla." _

Briskly walking away from his house, Eric could hear Ulla give out a blood curdling scream from the other side of the door.

* * *

Eric arrived in Nebraska just before the bulk of the storm hit, and this time not only was everything just gray, but it was also coated in a thin layer of snow making everything seem monochrome. Once inside the limo, the gravity of Eric's immediate reality created this illusion that everything around him was moving in slow motion; the distancing city, the endless fields of wheat, the decrepit houses which would fly past his window every once in a while- they all seemed to move in frames which made him feel like the only object moving in real time.

Eventually arriving at the facility, and then gradually taking his first step out of the limo, Eric maliciously turned his head to the entrance of his personal hell as he sensed the limo take off from behind him.

The snow getting heavier as it blanketed more and more of his surroundings in a white haze.

No sounds were present as the car disappeared from the lot.

Eric was in a silent movie.

Knowing that his beloved was somewhere in this cursed wasteland, Eric wasted no time as he rushed to the front doors; his jacket flapping in the wind as the falling snow swirled around him like a winter phantasm.

Tracking heavy bootprints into the sleet-covered front steps up to the main hall, Eric preemptively swung his backpack over his shoulder as he took one of his gloved hands to hastily push open one of the wooden doors; resulting in a loud **CREEK** to echo off into the barren lobby as he rushed down the main corridor to enter the second building.

Pacing down the all too familiar hallway, the gray washed walls greeted him once more as the dull light from the fogged up windows illuminated his dark and ominous figure. Keeping his hollowed eyes focused on the door at the end of the path, Eric held his breath as he felt his heart clench; preparing himself for whatever may come once he entered the second building - then into the corridor where his uncle's office was located.

Slowing his heavy tromps down to a steady walk, Eric tried to silence his movements altogether as he carefully approached his uncle's closed office door. Furrowing his eyes confusion, he noticed that the lights were off inside the door- causing Eric much concern as he apprehensively reached down to grasp at the door handle. Grinding his teeth together in an attempt to temper his rage, Eric clutched then turned the unlocked doorknob to swing the door open as he peered into the foreboding and dank office space.

But as Eric horrifically focused in on his uncle's empty chair and subsequent empty room, the unsettling reality that Kyle could be _anywhere_ in this god awful place suddenly dawned upon him.

Feeling his muscles clench in an uncomfortable bought of anxiety, Eric briskly walked straight ahead to examine the contents of his uncle's desk, hastily browsing for any sort of clue as to where the bastard took his beloved Jew; however it didn't take long for Eric to spot out the large unfolded map that his uncle purposely splayed out across the desk's surface. Narrowing in on the massive diagram, Eric quickly walked around to the other side to study the map from the right side up.

There were only two X's written on the map – one X where Howard's office was presumably located, and then one massive red X on a random field northwest from where the facility was drawn.

Underneath the red X was this note-

"_We're all waiting for you. Bring nothing but yourself- if we see you carrying anything suspicious we will take necessary action – this means no bags, no weapons, and no communicative devices. We're all armed. Don't mess this up kid, you mean the world to me. –Howard."_

Furiously taking the note into his hand, Eric crumpled it under his mighty palm before throwing it towards the corner of the unlit room- but as he watched the paper ball delicately land on a pile of familiar looking clothes, that sudden burst of rage immediately sunk deep into the depths of Eric's stomach as he felt his whole body quake with an inexorable amount of fear.

Hesitantly walking out from behind Howard's desk, Eric mournfully narrowed in on the heap of clothes strewn across the floor in random bunches. Kneeling down next to a wrinkled T shirt lying directly in front of the desk, Eric immediately recognized it as the shirt that he tore off of Kyle's bare chest yesterday right before they consummated their love.

Gripping it tightly against his heart, Eric closed his eyes as he forced himself with all his might not to think of the reasons why Kyle's clothes were splayed out on his uncle's floor like this. Holding back a powerful sob, Eric weakly opened his dark eyes again to examine more of Kyle's discarded belongings; his jeans, his socks, _his_ scarf,

And his bag.

Focusing in on the disheveled messenger bag, Eric hastily leaned over to grasp at its strap so that he could drag it over to where he was currently hunched over, but as he moved it away from its slumped over position, Kyle's combat clothes suddenly fumbled out onto the floor-

-the hat rolling over to Eric's boot as it bumped into his sole, causing it to fall over onto its top.

Feeling his eyes widen with shock, Eric anxiously held his breath as he nervously reached down to grip onto the bill, bringing it up to eye level as he fearfully glanced at the peak-

-only to discover that the medal was in fact _gone_.

* * *

Immediately following that dreadful discovery, Eric desperately sprinted down the gray corridor to the main hall in an effort to get to the designated field as fast as he could. Bolting across the lobby to throw open the front door, Eric then careless flew down the slippery snow coated steps in a mad dash before haphazardly dropping his bag to the ground.

But as he took his first step onto the frozen dirt path leading out of the facility, he suddenly heard a familiar frenzied voice call out dangerously close from behind, "_So you came_…"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Eric angrily whipped his head around to confront the person who he had hoped wouldn't be here to make matters _worse_.

But as he coldly stared back towards the entrance of the god forsaken building, the ghostly figure of Missy frightfully materialized in front of the staircase, looking like a zombie with her massive amounts of bandages and patches laced across her arms and neck; several blotches of blood seeping through the white cotton fabric as she lifelessly stood before him.

Slowly tilting her head up to meet with Eric's dark and uninviting stare, her face bore no expression as she mumbled in a pitiful droll, "But did you come to save me?" she gave a slight smile as she puffed out a hopeful laugh. Yet as Eric continued to eye her down with his stone cold expression, Missy's optimism faded as her eyes suddenly started to flare into their heightened state, "Or did you come to save _**IT**_."

Eric didn't even see the hysterical girl move as she suddenly made a mad dash towards him, but he certainly felt her hands grip onto his jacket as she screamed into his face, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE **ME** ERIC!" She cried, her red eyes pouring out a seemingly endless amount tears as she crashed into his cold and stiff uniform, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HERE AND SAVE _**ME**_!" she wailed again, her bandages falling from her arms like the branches of a weeping willow as she clung onto Eric for dear life.

The Nazi uniform clad youth stood there rigidly; sucking up Missy's plight as he watched on with stoic eyes as the girl continued to sob into his stale jacket, "But look at me!" she suddenly lowered her voice, her cries quieting down as she pushed herself back off of him to bewilderedly gaze upon her fraying bandages, "Look at what he's done to me!" she unexpectedly confessed, shaking her head in disbelief as she winced from the ungodly amount of emotional turmoil flooding her body, "He calls me tainted now!" she cried, clenching her fists as more blood seeped through her wilted bandages, "He calls me _unclean_!"

Continuing to stare at the beaten girl with his unmoving eyes, Eric felt Missy latch back onto him as she pathetically buried her face into his chest, "you were supposed to _rescue _me from him Eric…" she sniffed back some of her tears, suddenly bringing up her fist to pound against Eric's seemingly non-existent heart as she yelled, "**but you only made him **_**angrier**_** with me**!"

Feeling more snowflakes fall onto his tussled hair, Eric passively moved his eyes back towards his bag as he unwilling listened to more of Missy's cries, "I just wanted him to be proud of me… I just wanted him to _care_." She moved her eyes up to glance at Eric's misdirected stare, "Is that so hard?" she called up to him, wanting to believe that he was still listening. Shaking his jacket in an attempt to get back his attention she continued to wail, "I followed all his rules and I _really_ put my heart into the goals of this organization, but that still wasn't _enough_ for him!" she tugged at her estranged hero one last time.

Eric closed his eyes as he tried to collect himself, feeling colder by the second as more snow started to collect on his dampening jacket; but despite ignoring her incessant pleas, Missy just wouldn't let up, "What can I do Eric?" she desperately continued to prod, "He won't be happy until it's _dead_!" She cried out louder, pleading with him as she squinted her frozen eyelids to allow more tears to fall down her face, "You _will_ kill him right?"

Following that question, Eric finally looked down to the girl latched onto his jacket.

"You'll kill him and come back to me?" she felt her body fill with warmth as she saw his dark eyes stare into her; the dark voids that she fell in love with so long ago. Shaking her head in immense grief, she finally concluded her plea with a sad cry, "It's the only way he'll stop hating me…" she then gently cradled her head into Eric's chest as she wheezed, "_and start loving me again."_

Unfortunately for Missy, Eric could only feel one emotion in this state- and that one emotion was _rage_. Therefore, Missy's pathetic cries were only making him _angrier_ due to the fact that she was altogether preventing him from proceeding with his most impertinent rescue mission. Eric held no pity, and certainly held no sympathy, for the girl presently clinging onto him.

Therefore, as he cracked a dreadfully malicious smile, Eric unexpectedly called down to her in a sickening sweet voice as he carefully brought up her head, "Missy… Missy… look at me." He paused briefly once the girl locked eyes with him, keeping up his dangerous smile as he proceeded to mockingly soothe; "You won't have to worry or suffer _any more." _he spoke with a ridged and underlying sinister tone.

But Missy didn't know the difference; this Eric was all she knew- it was the Eric that she considered her _own_. Therefore, as she lovingly gazed back into Eric's dark and hollow pools, her body filled with life once more as she smiled a bright smile. "Really?" she cried out weakly as happy tears fell from her icy eyes.

"Of course!" Eric praised, locking in his deadly glare with Missy's cheerful expression as he lowered his eye lids in false adoration, "I'm here now, and I'm going to make everything _right_." He curled the end of his sentence in a drippingly evil snarl as he suddenly brought the girl in closer to him, toyingly rubbing his face against the shaven portion of her head as he closed his eyes, "You won't have to worry about the _organization_; you won't have to worry about your _dad_…" he flashed them opened again as he quickly brought Missy back out in front of him, keeping one of his hands on her shoulder and one on the side of her head.

Missy's smile never faltered as she started to take in healthy and steady breaths, her sobs completely disappearing as she brought up one of her hands to reverently touch Eric's face.

Lowering his eyelids once more, Eric felt his heart turn to solid ice as he cruelly added, "And you won't have to worry about some dumb redheaded Kike getting in your way." He intensified his grip onto Missy's shoulder as he slowly positioned his hand onto the crook of her neck.

After feeling her heart start to suddenly beat in excited and lively thumps again after it had been dead for so many long weeks, Missy laughed an ecstatic cheer as she cried out, "I knew you'd come through for me Eric!" she smoothed her hand down Eric's stern jaw as she repeated, "_I just knew you would…"_

Finally setting his hand in place, Eric's black eyes suddenly flashed a glint of white as he calmly concluded, "It's all going to be over for you soon, _I promise_."

Feeling one last tear fall down her face, Missy lowered her eyes contently as she spoke up to her savior, "Eric, I lo-"

Eric instantaneously latched onto Missy's shoulder while forcefully twisting her head back with his set hand; dislocating her spinal cord in a muffled **CRICK** as he felt the girl suddenly go limp in his arms. Carelessly dropping her to the snow covered ground, Eric stepped over the girl's dead body as he made his way over to his bag.

Gradually crouching down to unzip the larger compartment, Eric blindly reached inside to undo a latch from within the dark space. Feeling his hand suddenly brush against what he was looking for, Eric slowly brought out his black SS Totenkopf cap into the crisp winter air; gently carrying it up to his head to properly adjust it onto his frozen brown tufts.

Turning around to make his way towards the first field of wheat, Eric bleakly recalled Kyle's last words in the letter he left him right before he was taken away.

"_God you're predictable."_

"_I mean I wasn't going to talk my head off or ramble on about how we're gonna get married and have kids one day…"_

Walking away from the facility, Eric steadily brisked pass Missy's freezing corpse as it started to collect snow.

"_but I at least wanted to hear something back from you after I told you that I loved you."_

Knowing that there were no cars to worry about, Eric didn't bother to look both ways as he crossed the main dirt road into the first billowing wheat field.

"_But hey, you didn't need to say it. You looked so precious."_

Getting into the thick of the vast and seemingly endless crop, Eric shockingly came across a heard of vultures tearing into something which he couldn't identify right away. Feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, he rushed up the group of birds to shoo them away- only to discover the sad decaying remains of an orange tabby cat.

"_You still do- curled up on the bed, smiling like you just downed a whole half gallon of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream."_

Eventually reaching the end of the first field, Eric took a mental note of his current location by internally pointing out the rusted farm equipment sitting by the edge of the divide.

_"I never thought in a million years that I would say this but, I definitely want to do this more often."_

Feeling the snow suddenly intensify, Eric brought in his coat closer into him as he took his first step into the second field of wheat; smelling more of the smoke and blood imbrued in his uniform as he buried his head into the crook of his jacket.

"_I really enjoyed it, and not because I honestly thought it was the sexiest thing ever, but-"_

Then suddenly, in the near distance, Eric finally saw what appeared to be several men patiently standing on top of a small hill directly in the middle of the crop he was currently trotting through.

"_It made me realize how far we've gotten and how much I really do love you."_

The men were lined up in semi circle, glaring down at him as he made his way straight up the slight incline. Daring to look up once more at the array of men giving him such judgmental stares, Eric suddenly felt sweat starting to bead down his neck as he spotted his uncle standing at the very top of the peak.

_"It's overwhelming really, that we've made it this far- and we're happy as hell for some reason! Despite all this crap!"_

Glancing around at all the men present, Eric felt a disturbing chill run up his spine when he noticed that for some reason Kyle was nowhere to be found.

"_I'm convinced that any other couple on Earth would have fallen apart if they had to deal with this."_

But then as Eric grew closer, the men started to slowly move in different directions; seemingly creating a path for him to walk up as he stepped in front of the first glaring contributor.

"_But not us, no. Never. This has only brought us closer."_

Then, much to his horror, Eric suddenly saw a mound of dirt appear behind the array of contributors lining the hill.

"_I'm going to try to find Kenny so that I can thank him. Not like how I thanked __you__ but, I might buy him a coffee or something."_

Keeping his hollow black pools narrowed in on his uncle, Eric watched as Howard slowly moved out of the way as well- leaving an empty space on the top of the hill where he presumed the men wanted him to stand.

"_I'll only be out for a while, when I get back who knows- maybe I'll be ready for round two."_

But then as Eric approached the peak, a dark and brutal wave of cold hard reality hit him at full force as he stared upon what seemed to be a makeshift pit.

"_But if you're going to be as tired as you are now, well, I guess I know who'll be topping."_

Taking one last step towards the edge of the foreboding pit, Eric suddenly felt his foot stumble forward on an unstable rock; quickly ducking back in terror as he watched the stone fall next to the bound and subdued body of his beloved Jew.

"_Regardless, I'm confident that we'll have plenty of nights filled with 'copious amounts of passion and indecent fun' in the near future_."

Frightfully not knowing what to expect, Eric expected the worse as he frantically gazed down at the unmoving frame of his precious redhead. However as the rock rolled up against Kyle's curled leg, Eric suddenly felt a warm rush of relief flood his body once he saw his lover open his eyes to gaze up towards where he was standing.

"_Love you forever - Kyle"_

Despite the brooding situation that they were both currently facing, Eric amazingly watched as Kyle's cold eyes suddenly became ablaze with their signature furious malachite flames, passionately igniting his own black pools with warmth and comfort as he unbelievably watched his beloved give him a calm and confident grin. Not faltering at the slightest, Eric smiled his own radiant smile as he reveled in the fact that they were both in fact alive and extenuating circumstances aside, finally together.

"I thought _those_ would be more appropriate, don't you agree Eric?"

Upon hearing his uncle unexpectedly call up from behind, the larger boy incrementally turned his head back around to glare towards his estranged uncle; unveiling his dark, unmoving, and deadly black pools in a manner that signaled that he was only seconds away from completely snapping.

Watching as his uncle joined him next to the makeshift pit, Eric kept his dark focus on the withered old man as he heard him continue, "Couldn't have it think that it actually stood a chance out here."

Grinding his teeth together in a bout of unquenchable rage, Eric reluctantly looked back down into the pit to see what the hell his uncle was talking about.

Eric didn't notice before, but looking at his beloved once more, he finally realized that the bastard made Kyle put on a fucking prisoner's uniform- complete with the stripes, patches…

And even the fucking star.

"You know I'm all about authenticity," Eric heard his uncle speak up again; clenching his gloved fists as he kept his eyes focused in on his determined looking Jew beneath him, "and speaking of which-" Howard called out again, "Take off that coat of yours and remind everyone of who you really are."

At this point Eric and Kyle both grinned at each other, knowing full well the falsity behind that statement. So keeping his eyes focused in on his lover below, the larger boy passively obliged by wringing out of his coat sleeves; revealing the stark black uniform complete with the blood red streak around his arm as the rest of the contributors stared on with uncertainty. However as Eric calmly dropped the coat to the ground, he stared back at Kyle to make sure he wasn't too dismayed by it, but for some reason Kyle looked the opposite – amused even as he cracked an incredulous smirk while knowingly shaking his head.

Eric felt much more relaxed as he took in Kyle's positive attitude, feeling much more confident to remain positive himself as he glanced back to the silent contributors.

Howard seemed to be the only one allowed to speak; therefore Eric then focused his attention back towards the old withered man as he watched him slowly reach into his pocket, "Yes Eric, you know all too well why your grandfather gave you that uniform at such an early age." The brunette reluctantly listened on as his uncle started to spiel off some prepared speech; watching as the bastard looked down into the pit at his furious redhead as he proceeded to rant, "But you also know that the uniform was missing a very important piece-"

Narrowing his eyes in an enraged glare, Eric watched on furiously as Howard suddenly brought out the missing medal from within his pocket, "And this kike here was apparently using it as a _trophy!" _his uncle yelled up as he clenched onto the hunk of metal with all of his might.

Still staring daggers at his hunched over uncle, Eric unexpectedly heard a faintly amused puff escape from his lover from within the pit. "I was able to get it _back_." Eric heard Howard continue, feeling the old man's eyes upon him once more as he continued to watch Kyle smile deviously from the depths of the pit.

Confusedly directing his line of sight back towards his uncle in an attempt to find out what was so funny, Eric unknowingly watched as Howard delicately brought up the piece of platinum up to his lips –kissing the face of the medal reverently before whispering, "_It's finally back home_."

"haha hahaha HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Eric along with everyone else present on the hill quickly turned their bewildered attention to Kyle's sudden bought of maniacal laughter sounding out from the bottom of the pit.

Growling a guttural grunt, Howard irritatingly kicked a patch of dirt onto the hysterical writhing Jew below as he yelled, "**Shut the fuck up you crazy ass kike**!" but Kyle still wouldn't let up. Growing incredibly impatient, Howard hastily reached into his other pocket as he spoke above the redhead's incessant laughing, "I think it's about time we get to the main event."

Upon hearing that bold exclamation, Eric immediately directed his bewildered gaze away from his lover back onto his fumbling uncle as he swallowed a heavy lump of nerves; remembering his promise to stay positive no matter what the situation he may be find himself to be in- even though he knew very well what object his uncle was probably reaching for.

Confirming what he already knew in his heart, Eric watched on as Howard fished out a small revolver from his coat pocket.

"Now," Eric heard Howard speak as the old man preemptively hobbled towards him, "You know why you're here, and you know what it's going to take for us to start trusting you again." His uncle informed as he rushed out to grab Eric's hanging arm; tugging on it as the brooding youth slowly brought up his gloved hand to allow for the revolver to be placed into his inviting palm, "I know you won't disappoint me." Howard concluded as she slowly backed away from his unmoving nephew.

Eric immediately felt his adrenalin kick into overdrive as he moved his eyes down towards the gun, hurriedly flicking open the wheel to see how many bullets he had to work with.

Not surprisingly, and much to his terrifyingly shrill disappointment, there was only _one_.

Taking in a sharp and painfully conclusive breath, Eric knew that he and Kyle wouldn't be leaving this hill unless he used this bullet to kill _someone _here- and to Eric there were only three options: one optimistic option, one negative option, and one realistic option.

The optimistic option was to kill his Uncle; Howard claimed that he and the six contributors present were all armed. This meant that the bastard had to have a gun on him somewhere and if Eric unexpectedly killed Howard in front of the bewildered contributors, he may have enough time to reach into his uncle's other coat pocket to find the hopefully fully loaded gun and shoot down the other six bastards. But this meant that Eric had to beat out the six other guys who would be reaching to do the same. That option was six against one, but it was the only option that gave Eric the small and hopeful possibility of that he and Kyle would both get out of this alive.

Because the negative option would be killing himself- this option was negative because it truthfully only yielded selfish and unwelcomed results. Killing himself would remove himself from this dreadful situation, but it would also leave Kyle alone with Howard and the contributors. Yet as Eric recalled Kyle's former allusion to this scenario, this option would allow for Kyle to fight his own battle without any assistance. If Eric killed himself, it would ultimately grant Kyle his independence- but Eric knew that his Jew wouldn't last very long if left with seven armed men while trapped in the bottom of a pit.

Therefore, Eric agonizingly considered the realistic option – killing Kyle.

The whole reason that Eric agreed to lead the hate group in the first place was so that he could prevent _anyone_ from laying a hand on his beloved. Unfortunately however he obviously failed that vow- seeing that he not only allowed for Kyle to get kidnapped, but also drugged, disrobed, humiliated, and then thrown into what he knew now as a makeshift burial pit.

Yet despite all of this, Kyle had not been killed and thinking back to Kyle's allusion again, Eric mournfully remembered his own take on it –that the father would have much rather killed his own son than to let some Erlkönig get to him first.

Peering back into the pit, Eric's heart began to beat in regretful thumps as he gazed upon Kyle's enamored stare; reassuring him that regardless of whatever choice Eric would make, that he would love him till death do them part. Feeling his dark pools fill with warmth and life, Eric understood that there was no point in returning to his altered state; holding onto his lover's fixed and devoted stare, Eric made up his mind once and for all about how he was going to enact his final solution.

Closing back up the wheel, Eric made sure that the chamber with the bullet was set into place before turning around to confidently glance back to the quizzical men surrounding him. But instead of his black hollowed eyes, Eric in fact gazed upon them with his warm mahogany wisps.

Cracking a devious smile, Eric narrowed his eyes with premise as he spoke out into the open, "What more could I say to you."

All of the men paid close attention, focusing in on the centered boy as he peered around to each and every one of them "We've been through so much together these past couple of months and… well, like you I can't believe we've gotten this far." But Eric wasn't looking _at_ them; he was looking _through_ them.

Listening closely to his lover speak out from above, Kyle felt himself steadily relax into the cold ground as he realized that Eric was in fact directing this speech to _him_.

"But now it's come to this." Eric changed his voice to a much more severe tone. Turning his head towards the ground, Eric suddenly caught sight of the blood red arm band as he directed his attention towards the piece of cloth gripped onto his bicep, "I never wanted this to happen," he furrowed his face in anger as he shook his head in disappointment, "I fought so hard to prevent this from happening." Closing his eyes in grief, Eric forced himself to open them back up with a wicked smile as he crazily peered back at the contributors glaring at him, "But it looks like I failed you altogether."

Turning around, Eric slowly walked back towards the pit as he continued in a distant voice, "But don't you worry, because in my failure came a startling realization." His voice turned positive as he eyed his smiling Jew once more-ignoring the striped garments and the gaping pit separating them as he called down with as much love and comfort as he could muster given their current plight, "That I've never been as content and as confident with myself and with my life thus far as I am right now."

Hearing Kyle's heartfelt response in his soul, Eric understood that his Jew felt the same as he locked eyes with his shivering lover as they continued to initiate their signature transaction.

But then remembering that he was supposed to be talking to men glaring at him from behind, Eric quickly stepped towards the contributors as he resumed, "And it's all because of you!" he attempted to reassure the men that he was in fact directing this speech to them. "I'm…" Eric couldn't bear to look at them for longer than a second, so he instead looked up towards the gray sky, inviting a barrage of snowflakes to fall on onto his hysterical face as he muttered, "Eternally grateful."

Looking back down, Eric exhaled a long exhaustive breath as he collected his nerves, turning back around once more to join his uncle who was anxiously standing next to the ominous pit. Inhaling a sharp breath, Eric glanced back into the abyss as he locked eyes with his prepared looking lover. Giving one more uncertain smile, Eric tried to reassure Kyle as best as he could as he calmly finished his speech, "And whatever happens to us," he paused, abhorrently feeling hysterical tears start to well in eyes as he forced himself to keep taking with his confident voice, "Wherever we end up after what I'm about to do…"

Yet as he positioned his finger on the trigger, Eric couldn't help but let his emotions get to the best of him as he hung his head in defeat; cringing his teeth as he felt hot tears sear the sides of his face, "_I know in my heart that we will have our happily ever after_."

Standing up straight, Eric instantly lined the barrel of his gun in one smooth motion up to his uncle's face as he stoically pulled the trigger.

Feeling the gun recoil in his hand as Howard's face simultaneously blew apart in an explosion of large red chucks, Eric instantly barreled into his uncle's falling body as he ferociously shoved his free hand into the other coat pocket- only to experience his whole world crashing down all around him as he felt _absolutely nothing_ inside.

Hearing Kyle scream as he frightfully turned to see the shocked contributors immediately reach for their own guns, Eric tearfully closed his eyes in agony as he felt himself fall down next to his uncle's unmoving body – his entire life flashing before his eyes as he heard the deafening sound of bullets being fired from all around him.

His mom's home cooked meals.

Kyle calling him fat for the first time in his life.

Crying himself to sleep when he realized that he didn't have a dad for the first time.

The American Canadian War.

Wendy giving him his first kiss.

Following Kyle all the way to Washington DC just to get him to commit to their 'contract'.

Losing his virginity to Wendy.

The first time he gazed into Kyle's loving emerald eyes.

Hearing Kyle call him by his first name.

Hearing Kyle laugh at him after he had confessed his love to him.

Finally making love to Kyle.

Feeling his mind drift off into a faraway place, Eric reflected on the fact that the most recent memories that held any importance to him all had to do with his precious Jew; still hearing him scream from the pit as snow continued to fall onto his shivering body.

Wait. Eric felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion; he was pretty certain that people weren't able to feel or hear anything when they were _dead._

Flashing his eyes back open in shock, Eric came to the startling reality that he was in fact _unharmed._ Therefore, unless this was hell or purgatory or some other place in the after life – it seemed as though he miraculously _survived_. Confirming for himself that he was in the same place, Eric glanced over towards Howard's bleeding body as he continued to hear his beloved's wails sound out from the pit.

Not understanding how such a feat could have occurred, Eric stumbled to his feet in amazement as he glanced over to where the contributors once stood-

-feeling his breath hitch in astonishment as he gazed upon their gunned down bodies.

"ERIC!" he suddenly heard Kyle's voice call out from behind, "ERIC IS THAT YOU! OH GOD _PLEASE_ TELL ME THAT'S YOU!"

"**Yeah**…" Eric responded in bewilderment, taking a nervous step back towards the pit as he continued to gaze upon the six dead bodies in their crumpled and bleeding states, "**It's me."**

"Oh my god!" Kyle cried out again in jubilation, leaning up against the side of the pit as he begged, "Get me out of here!" he hiccupped a sob as he nuzzled his face against the cold Earth, "I just want feel you again… I just want to know we're _alive_."

Rushing to the gaping pit, Eric anxiously dropped down to his hands and knees as his eyes lit up in sheer elation, "We _are_ alive!" he cheered, taking in his lover's ecstatic expression as he reached down to grab beneath his beloved's bounded arms to hurriedly lift him up out of ground, "We fucking _made_ it!"

Just as Kyle's beaming face hit eye level, Eric impatiently brought his head over to reassuringly lock lips with his shivering Jew as he proceeded to roll onto his back, finally pulling Kyle out of the hole to rest him on top of his rapidly beating chest. Reveling in the fact that they both survived, both boys started to laugh in triumph as they enthusiastically kissed and touched each other all while ecstatic, happy tears ran down their faces in relieving streaks.

After frantically nuzzling into the other for much needed comfort, they both halted their actions to stare into each other's eyes once more; reflecting on the fact that for some reason or another- they alone were spared. Feeling the gravity of that truth fall upon them with such a resounding amount of benevolence, Eric finally decided to gently reach up to delicately take Kyle's warming lips into his own.

Feeling Kyle begin to reciprocate, Eric enthusiastically delved deeper into Kyle's mouth as he completely lost himself in their current euphoria; making every single movement count as he longingly felt his lover's tongue move across his own lips. Intensifying the kiss, Eric needily brought his arms up to bring Kyle closer into his chest; smiling into their kiss as he felt his Jew reciprocate by carrying his bounded wrists around his neck in a tight embrace.

After the extended kiss signaled to both of them that they were in fact safe and reunited, Eric felt Kyle hesitantly detach from his mouth as he puffed out a dismissive laugh, "Let's go back." He suggested intently, weakly falling against Eric's heaving chest as he exhaled, "You have that jacket; I've been out here for god knows how long in nothing but these _rags_."

"You can use my coat," Eric weaved one of his hands through Kyle's dampened red locks as he closed his eyes in exhaustion, "It's over there by my uncle's dead corpse."

Hesitantly glancing over to Howard's body, Kyle pursed his lips together before he finally asked, "Eric… if you killed your uncle… who killed all the-"

**PANG!**

"**AH!"** Kyle shrieked as he clutched onto Eric for dear life, feeling his lover defensively shield his head into his chest as they ducked away from the snowy burst that occurred right next to their outstretched bodies.

Huddling closer together, Eric and Kyle gripped onto each other with all of their might before realizing that once again they avoided arm. Slowly releasing the other, both boys whipped their heads around to glance over to where the burst sounded out from.

But to both of their surprise, the sound was apparently not caused by an _explosion_, but by something that had _landed _there.

An arrow, with a _rose_ attached.

"Stay here!" Eric rolled out from underneath Kyle as he fumbled over to inspect it; the redhead knowingly bringing his bundled hands up to his mouth to hide his shock.

Dropping down next to the protruding arrow, Eric cautiously took the red rose in his hand as he suddenly noticed a note firmly wrapped around the length of the stick. Quickly untying the twine that held it together, Eric fumbled to get the letter open as finally held out the piece of paper in front of his gaze.

_My, what a powerful transformation you have undergone during these past few months Eric; maybe even more powerful than your dear Jew's transformation. I must say however, that I obviously had my doubts- but watching your performance out here today, I will admit that I was truly wrong about you. Had I seen you point your gun anywhere near Kyle's direction I would have taken you out with the rest of them, but to my surprise I saw you take a chance and really try to save not only yourself, but Kyle as well. _

_Good responses get good rewards, and thusly I have awarded you your 'Happy Ending'. But I understand that this isn't all my doing, you're bravery was duly noted and I feel confident enough to leave you with Kyle for good. If you both desire it- you will never have to concern yourselves with my presence ever again._

_However for my contribution to your safety, I do ask that you take that shovel lying directly above the pit and go back to bury the one body that deserves to be properly buried. In your frenzy to rescue your Jew Eric, you irrationally murdered an innocent. She's the only real victim in this – confined to a life of hate where the only love she received was solely given to her only after she committed more hate. But for some reason she managed to truly love you; despite all that she'd been put through, she really did love you –till the very end._

_I will not judge you, for I have killed countless innocents in my haze to accomplish my given tasks – however I do make it a priority to see to it that their bodies alone are properly buried with an appropriate marker. I insist that you do the same._

_In one hour from now __sharp__, a helicopter will land in this field to take both you and Kyle to a secure location where an escort will drive you both back to South Park; this allows just enough time for Kyle to change back into his clothes and to collect his things while you to tend to the girl's body._

_Maybe we will cross paths again one day Eric, but know that it will not be __my__ choosing. However for your efforts in keeping Kyle safe I will grant you one wish – a gift I only grant to those who have done an __irreplicable__ act of kindness towards me. Anything you want in the world, but use it wisely._

_Call me when you want to cash it in._

_-Christophe_

"Where is he?" Eric heard Kyle anxiously call out from behind, "Did he really save us?" his lover inquired again as he felt a hand delicately touch his shoulder.

Crumpling the note in his hand, Eric pursed his lips together as he aimlessly looked to the distant surrounding forest, "Yes." He confirmed, getting to his feet as he hurriedly paced over to begrudgingly retrieve the shovel, "A helicopter will pick us up here in an hour; let's go get your things so you can change out of those horrible rags."

"He did?" Kyle called out again, finally undoing his restraints as he walked over to pick up Eric's coat off of the ground, "Did he say why?" he further questioned as he shrugged into the heavy warm wool, quickly pacing down the hill to join his determined looking lover.

"I'm not sure; but something tells me that he doesn't think I'm some backwards Fascist anymore." Eric smirked as he knowingly glanced back over to the swaying trees in the distance.

"No." Kyle soothed from below, latching his arm around Eric's bicep as he lovingly burrowed his head into the stiff coat, "_You're not_." He assured as he shivered against his lovers receptive body.

"You still cold?" Eric cautiously peered down at his trembling Jew, horrifically realizing that the bastards took Kyle's shoes away too.

Kyle didn't want to be a burden so he shook his head fervently; "No I'm fine-" he started to reassure his seemingly anxious lover, but then suddenly felt the larger boy stop walking altogether.

Watching Eric slowly crouch to the ground, Kyle furrowed his eyes in confusion as he heard the brunette call out toyingly, "Come on you stubborn Jew- you're not fucking walking there in bare feet. Climb on."

Cracking a disbelieving smile, Kyle slowly approached Eric from behind as he teased, "Pfff you don't even have the energy to last through one round of sex let alone carry me across several acres of frozen wasteland."

"Ever the kidder Kyle," Eric puffed in amusement, happy as hell that they were back to normal as he prodded, "Do you want me to help you? Or would you rather get frostbite and have me saw off your blackened feet with a saw iron?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle scoffed a fake puff of annoyance as he happily mounted his lover's awaiting back, "Giddy up fatass…" he sassily brought his hand down to smack Eric's ass.

Laughing out loud, Eric securely shifted Kyle onto his back as he steadily made his way back to the facility, "Don't make me drop you." He jokingly warned; feeling Kyle suddenly nuzzle into his neck as they entered the first field of wheat.

Closing his eyes in sheer bliss, Eric lovingly nuzzled back as more snow continued to fall onto their warming faces.

* * *

Exiting the second building after he changed out of those decrepit rags, Kyle stepped out into the surrounding winter wonderland as he shrugged his messenger back onto his shoulder. Adjusting his white cap onto his halo of furious red curls, Kyle felt a barrage of snowflakes hit his bloodstained combat clothes as he made his way over towards the front of the main building where Eric said he'd be waiting.

Taking his first step onto the snow covered dirt path leading up to the main entrance, Kyle watched on curiously as he spotted Eric hunched over what appeared to be another mound of dirt. Quirking his brow in interest, Kyle hurried over to the edge of the forest where his lover was currently situated.

Slowly trenching over to the brooding brunette, Kyle quizzically gazed down upon the mysterious human-length mound of earth. Hesitantly joining his lover at his side, the redhead calmly touched Eric's shoulder as he delicately asked, "What hap-"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Eric coldly snapped back, causing Kyle to quickly remove his hand in shock.

Trailing off a long exasperated sigh, Eric shamefully turned his head to gaze down at his disturbed lover; suddenly smiling when he noticed that Kyle had changed into his combat clothes.

Nervously smiling back, Kyle morbidly gazed back down at the mound in confusion as he saw Eric fish for something in his pocket out of the corner of his eye. Glancing back at the brunette, Kyle watched as Eric delicately carried out the desecrated medal; glaring at it intently before giving a callous smirk, "It really does belong on your hat." His lover glanced back up to meet with his inquisitive gaze.

Giving off his own cynical smirk, Kyle broke away from his lovers stare to reach into his bag, "Not anymore." He reasoned, "I don't need it anymore-"he pulled out the rose that Christophe had left them; keeping up his devious grin as he carelessly dropped the flower onto the shallow grave, "and neither do you."

Watching the rose gently land on the center of Missy's grave, Eric puffed an awkward laugh to himself, "Yeah…" but then he narrowed his eyes as a brilliant idea came to mind, "But now that I think about it, I don't think I'm quite done with it." he discretely placed it in one of his pockets.

Holding in concealed laugh, Kyle turned around to walk away from the facility as he called back, "Boy do I have something to tell you once we get inside the helicopter."

Glancing down one more time at the rose delicately resting on the frozen mound of earth, Eric staked the shovel into the cold hard ground as he replied, "You're not afraid of heights are you?" he teased, anxiously stepping away from the grave as he made his way to follow Kyle up the dirt path.

"What, do you think I'm going to fall off or something?" the redhead looked back, smiling brightly as the heavy snowfall cascaded around them in heavenly gusts of white billows.

Catching up to his precious Jew, Eric suddenly heard the distinct sound of a helicopter's propeller in the distance as he anxiously reached out to bring in Kyle for one last embrace.

Swirling his redhead around to tightly hold him against his own healthily beating chest, Eric quickly lowered his head down to Kyle's blushing face as he longingly spoke into his beloved's receptive mouth,

"_Ich falle nicht, wenn du nicht fallst, Rosenrot_."

* * *

**The German –Corrected by TerryxRage!  
**

Sag mir wo die Blumen sind – Where have all the Flowers gone?

Sag mir wo die Mädchen sind - Where have all the Women gone?

Sag mir wo die Männer sind - Where have all the Men gone?

Ebenso - Likewise

Sag wo die Soldaten sind - Where have all the Soldiers gone?

Sag mir wo die Gräber sind - Where have all the Graves gone?

"Sag mir wo die Blumen sind" by Marlene Dietrich – Marlene Dietrich was a very popular German artist from before the second world war and even afterwords. She was a huge anti-fascist and migrated to America where she helped sell War Bonds for the United States Army during World War two. She was very beautiful and was basically German Marilyn Monroe but a million times sexier IMO. "Sag Mir Wo Die Blumen Sind" is a very popular anti-war song that as written before Dietrich's time, but her rendition is most popular.

**DAS KANN NICHT GESCHEHEN!** **– OH GOD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

Wann wird man je verstehn – When will we understand?

Die Sonate vom Guten Menschen – The Sonata for Good Men

_Unser 'Märchen'_ – Our 'Story'

_Ich falle nicht, wenn du nicht fallst, Rosenrot – I won't fall if you don't fall, Rosenrot_

-See you in the Epilogue! Thank you for all the helpful reviews!


	15. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Sorry guys! Just moved the Epilogue finally! However – shortly after I post this I'm going to be updating with a new story tying in Midwest with East Coast!

Once you are done with this Epilogue to this mega monster of a Fan Fiction, there is an afterward hosted on my website located on my main profile under "Homepage" which will direct you to my Livejournal. I mention this because there will be a poll posted where you can read the summaries of the next installments of this series and vote on **which one you would like me to write next** if you're interested in reading more!

* * *

Epilogue – Happily Ever After

"IN DIESE WOHNUNG~! GIBT KEINE FÜLLEN~! WENN WIR EINEN~…"

"Nigel! That is an Oktoberfest song! This is a Weihnachts Party! Sing Holiday songs!" Anke yelled out from across the room as she placed a fresh batch of cookies onto the kitchen table.

"How did he get drunk anyway!" Bert yelled out in jealousy, taking a sip of his Egg Nog as he pleasantly discovered the presence of _Kahlúa _in his drink "Who the hell spiked the egg nog? Kudos!" he downed the glass in one quick gulp.

Amongst the chaos that was the Karmichael's annual German Club Weihnachts Party, there was in one room a stately piano positioned in the far corner where Ulla, Franz, and Kyle sang on as Eric masterfully finished playing a cherished Christmas classic.

"Wie treu sind deine Blätter." they all concluded; clapping for Eric after he improvised an extended ending to the song.

Reaching down to hug her dear friend in his seated position, Ulla playfully rested her chin on Eric's head as she praised, "Eric you play piano so well! Why don't you go competitive?"

Reclining into her hold, Eric looked up towards the blonde as he replied, "I could have gone competitive…" he narrowed his eyes back towards the keyboard as he further explained, "but I got side tracked by other things and I stopped practicing altogether." Shrugging his shoulders, he felt Ulla release from his neck as he closed back up Anke's piano, "but I might pick it up again. I certainly have the _time_ now."

"You should Eric…" Kyle goaded, closing his caroling book back up as he placed it back on the piano's music stand "I'd love to hear you play more."

Getting up from the stool, Eric straightened out his jacket as he walked out to stand behind his redhead, "Yeah well Franz can pick it up from here." he jokingly shoved Kyle to the side, "Beside, I don't think you know any more Christmas carols."

Cracking a sassy grin, Kyle playfully shoved Eric back as he groaned, "For your information, I hear those annoying songs _so much_ during this time of year that I practically have them all_ memorized_."

"Not in German." Ulla quipped as she latched onto Franz as he took a seat in front of the keyboard.

"That's what the caroling book was for." Kyle pointed out as he felt Eric sneakily wrap his arms around his waist.

"You guys have fun," Eric called out to the two blondes as they continued to scroll through the book of carols, "Kyle and I are going to have our _own_ 'Weihnachts Party' somewhere else…" he darkly insinuated as he brought his face down to naughtily nip at his boyfriend's neck – Kyle involuntarily releasing a sensual moan as he quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Ooh have fun." Ulla called back, "And don't use too much of that gasoline Eric, Ernst doesn't even kn-"

"SHH." Eric quickly shushed her; the blonde girl realizing that her contribution was obviously part Kyle's present.

"Oh! _Sorry_!" She whispered quietly, turning her gaze back to the piano as Eric whisked away a very concerned looking Kyle.

Finding himself being led outside, Kyle confusedly glanced around the Karmichael's vast backyard as he stared intently up into the shimmering night sky, "What's going on Eric, what are you up to?" he called out nervously, apprehensively gripping onto the present he picked out for Eric as they blindly made their way out into the coldness.

"Oh you'll see. It's all part of your Christmas- well, 'Hanukah' present." His lover stately replied as he walked towards the center of the grassy field, suddenly stopping in front of something which Kyle couldn't quite place from where he was standing.

"It's really dark and cold out here though, are you sure you want to exchange presents _outside_?" Kyle asked nervously as he unexpectedly caught a wiff of what smelled like gasoline.

"I can help that." The brunette cheered out, suddenly lighting a match before throwing it towards what Kyle could now identify as a heaping pile of random junk.

**FOOF **the whole structure lit up in a fiery explosion as Kyle ducked back in fright, daring to take a closer look at what exactly was burning inside the wall of fire as he apprehensively took a step forward.

"I'm starting over Kyle." Eric announced from in front of the blaze, walking to the side of the burning heap as he added, "After living through something as traumatic as the event that took place in that hellish Nebraskan wheat field, I honestly feel reborn – and I'm determined to do all that I can to make up for my misbegotten past so that I can have a long and prosperous future– preferably with _you_." Eric concluded as he clutched onto the object he was searching for, bringing it into his chest as he walked back over to where his beloved redhead was standing.

Inside the fire, Kyle could suddenly identity the remnants of Eric's previously cherished Third Reich collection: the poster shards crumbling into ash, the collectibles melting into little puddles of goo, the banner lighting up in a quick burst of flame, and several books slowly starting to wither as their pages proceeded to singe.

"Now," Eric called out to get back Kyle's attention, "There's only one more thing that needs to be tossed in, and I'm not going to be the one to do it."

Whipping his head around to see what his lover had brought over, Kyle's eyes widened considerably as he took in ominous black gleam of the all too familiar garment bag.

"_You are_." Eric prided as he lifted the bag closer towards his overwhelmed boyfriend.

Keeping his eyes locked onto the bag, Kyle delicately placed his present to Eric on the ground as he cautiously welcomed the sheathed uniform into his arms; carrying his hand up to slowly unzip the bag as it's medals and trinkets angrily gleamed at him once more. Furrowing his eyes in determination, Kyle suddenly reached inside the bag to scoop up the hellish garb in one mighty grab- the bag falling to the ground as he slowly paced up to the fire.

Sensing Eric suddenly materialize from behind, Kyle looked over to see his lover delicately place a comforting hand on his shoulder- giving him the go ahead as Kyle took one more look at the blood and smoke imbrued uniform.

Emitting a reluctant puff, Kyle smirked up to his boyfriend as he shamefully admitted, "You know, when the trinkets and armband weren't on it… the jacket did look kind of good on you."

"Don't worry- I have plenty of other black jackets." Eric patted Kyle's back, gripping back onto his shoulder before nodding towards the uniform, "But thankfully none of the others are caked in your blood." Looking into the fire, Eric narrowed his eyes intently as he prodded, "Go ahead. I'm _over_ it."

Whipping his head back to gaze at the flames, Kyle took one more step closer to the blaze as he hurriedly tossed the whole bundle into the towering inferno.

Eric and Kyle both took a step back as they watched the black uniform quickly ignite into tufts of flames; a whistling sound suddenly blew out from the depths of the coals as they contently listened to the crackling of Eric's disintegrating relics.

Watching the swastika-clad armband finally crumple into gray ashes, Kyle felt something pang in his heart as he painfully decided to reveal something he had been keeping secret from Eric all their lives, "You know…" he started to explain, watching his lover suddenly fling the SS Totenkopf cap on top of the burning heap to keep the fire going, "My grandmother was a Holocaust survivor."

Widening his eyes in shock, Eric instantly brought his head down to horridly gaze at his precious redhead.

"On my mom's side; she migrated to America after being liberated." Recalling the story that his mother told him, Kyle stared intently into the flames as he resumed, "She told my mom that during one of the death marches out of Auschwitz, her mom fumbled to the ground out of exhaustion…" he swallowed a lump of grief down his throat as he concluded, "and my grandmother watched as a guard walked over and carelessly shot her in the head- stealing the last thing her mother had given her before their imprisonment."

Rendered speechless, Eric slowly brought his head back to the fire as he reflected on Kyle's testimony. After a couple moments of brooding silence, Eric started to shake his head in denial as he muttered, "Had I known-"

"_Had you have known_ that bit of my family history, it might had added to the little 'fantasy' you concocted during the _regretful _stages of your life." Kyle snapped, ducking down to retrieve his present to Eric as he changed the tone of his voice to sound much more sympathetic, "That's why I never told you- but now that you're really committing to repent for all of the horrible things you've done, I feel comfortable enough for you to know now." Clutching onto the carefully wrapped present, Kyle swung his arm over to grab Eric's hand as he confessed, "This makes you the only person outside of my family who knows."

Furrowing his eyes in bewilderment, Eric took a step closer to his lover as he asked in astonishment, "You never told Stan?"

"No." Kyle puffed an amused laugh, crinkling the package as he brought it closer to Eric's chest, "He didn't need to know; but you did."

Letting go of Kyle's hand to delicately examine the colorful present, Eric flipped the flimsy thing over as he cracked a curious smile, "And what's this?"

"Your present." Kyle brightened the mood by finally getting to their gift exchange, "It isn't much; my parents and I are kind of estranged, so I'm not getting much of an allowance – and not having a job makes me even more broke." Watching as Eric happily unraveled the package, Kyle brought his hands up to proudly fold his arms into his chest as he boasted, "But I scrounged some of my funds together and bought you something that I think you'll appreciate."

Bringing the present out of its plastic wrap, Eric gently unfolded the fabric to reveal a modern-day black, red, and golden German Flag.

"Your room is so barren now," Kyle explained, watching as the flames illuminated its bold colors, "I thought that this would steer you in the right direction."

Smiling intently at the billowing flag, Eric moved to fold it back up as he glanced towards his beaming redhead, "I've always wanted one."

Looking back towards the burning heap of rubbish, Kyle took an apprehensive breath before puffing, "It wouldn't have been right to hang it up with all that other crap."

"Yeah, but that crap is all gone now and… I feel it's finally time for us to _move on_." He placed the flag back into the package before rummaging through his pocket to retrieve his _own_ gift.

"It's not all gone Eric." Kyle irritatingly sounded from below, hugging himself tighter as he aggravatingly stared up at his fumbling boyfriend, "I didn't see _the medal _get thrown in the fire, where are you keeping it?" he questioned angrily as he impatiently drummed his fingers against his bicep.

"Funny you should mention that." Eric perked up unexpectedly, excitedly finding what he was looking for as he brought out the small object into the orange glowing light, "Remember what I said about not being finished with it?"

Kyle puffed in amusement as he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and remember what I told you in the helicopter about what I _did _to it?" he kept his line of sight focused in on the fire in front of him, not wanting to see what he thought to be the desecrated medal.

"Yeah well," Eric nervously looked to the object in his hand as he explained, "After taking it a professional to clean and buff it up, I had him smelt down the platinum to make these-" he hesitantly brought the small box over to nudge Kyle's unmoving frame.

After listening to his boyfriend's unexpected story, Kyle quirked his brow in confusion as he questioningly looked down at what appeared to be a little black box resting in his lover's hand. Feeling his heart start to suddenly palpitate in longingly heavy throbs, Kyle immediately felt his eyes tear up in shock and joy as he quickly brought up his hand to cover his incredibly exhilarated smile, "_you didn't…"_

Gradually opening the box, Eric revealed two matching platinum rings which gleamed magnificently in the flickering light. Delicately pulling Kyle's ring out of the box, Eric cautiously glanced up at his bewildered redhead as he asked, "Kyle, you've done so much for me during these taxing times that I honestly owe you my existence as a living, breathing, human being."

Steadily reaching out to gingerly take Kyle's shaking hand into his own, Eric positioned the ring over his lover's ring finger as he concluded, "So now, as we stand here before the ashes of who I used to be, I humbly ask you to please continue to stay with me for the rest of my life," he desperately looked into his beloved's emerald eyes as he let out an enamored cry, "_For I honestly cannot live without you_."

Feeling more hot tears run down his face, Kyle eagerly nodded his response as he felt Eric gently slide the ring down his finger; the platinum band perfectly fitting around the skin of his extended digit,

Impatiently taking the black box from Eric's hand, Kyle boldly plucked the other ring from its designated space as he grinned, "Nothing would make me happier Eric." Reaching out to grapple at his lover's own hand, Kyle sensually slid the slightly larger ring down Eric's corresponding finger as he prided, "I can't wait to live out the rest of my life with the one person who has brought me more happiness and freedom than anyone else I know."

Once his own ring was properly situated on his finger, Eric held back his own joyful tears as he eagerly brought his lover into a heart-filled embrace, nuzzling into Kyle's red mane as he growled suggestively from above, "Wanna go home and consummate this engagement?"

Bringing his head up to Eric's flustered face, Kyle locked eyes with his lover's mahogany wisps once more as he brought his mouth up to his boyfriend's inviting lips- lowering his eyes in peaceful resolute as he whispered,

"_I am home_."

"_Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute."_

Ende

* * *

I do not recommend any of my readers to read the section following this statement; Eric and Kyle themselves are not informed of the big secret until the end of the sequel. However I am giving you a choice, you can stay blissfully unaware of the truth like Eric and Kyle, or you can choose to carry the burden like adults who are aware of the painful secret.

It's up to you, so please don't say I didn't warn you; I wished that I didn't even have to type this. But it's too late; I already included the hints in the story despite everything that had been revealed this season.

If you want to stay unaware, return to my profile to click on my Livejournal – it contains my 'Afterword' of Maerchen. You can also use the post to ask any more questions you might have about this massive beast. I want to thank you all for again reading my story, this is truthfully one of my proudest accomplishments and I do plan on revamping the whole thing and publishing it as a novel- and if it wasn't for you guys, this would have never came to fruition. So thank you- and I'll hopefully see you all in my blog where I will also discuss which part of the series you'd like to read next. :)

* * *

Painfully watching as his pupil blissfully embraced Gerald's son from his outdoor patio, Ernst disturbingly gritted his teeth as he hung his head in shame; knowing that there was no point to intervene when they both were already so far ahead in their relationship.

"It's all of our faults you know." His wife calmly called out from the closed door; the sound of a lighter flick suddenly bounced off the wooden planks as a slight orange glow flared up from behind him.

"You weren't supposed to know." Ernst growled, keeping his eyes fixated on the teens below as they fell to the ground in a passionate frenzy.

Melodramatically exhaling a line of smoke, Anke carefully approached the waist high banister as she watched her two students with a heavily burdened expression, "I was there during Sheila's pregnancy. Do not think I did not overhear the story."

Then once Ernst saw Eric starting to take off Kyle's shirt, he finally turned around with a disgusted expression as he spelled of with uncanny accuracy, "Fraternal Twins - Heteropaternal Superfecundation."

"I didn't think it was possible." Anke instantly replied, watching with morbid fascination as Eric and Kyle proceeded to have sex in her back yard, "She should have never slept with both Gerald and Liane during that Drunken Barn Dance." Closing her eyes as she took another puff of her cigarette, she exhaled cathartically as she too turned around to continue, "I remember how traumatic the pregnancy was; Eric was parasitic embryo, leeching off of Kyle, almost killing him in the womb. They had to perform an emergency C Section to deliver Kyle a month premature…" Shaking her head in dismay she muttered, "One of the most sickly preemies I have ever seen."

"Liane rightfully didn't want her family to know that her son was half Jewish, so she told us all to never tell a soul…" Ernst sulkingly trudged over to one of his porch chairs as he thumped down, "I don't know how many lies were made up to cover the truth." He brought his head into his hands.

Puffing an sardonic laugh, Anke opened her eyes in amusement as she recalled, "Remember the one about the Bronco?"

"Yeah he believed that one for a while…" Ernst also laughed a disgruntled laugh as he questioningly peered back up to his wife, "When do you think they'll eventually find out?"

"Hopefully never." Anke answered bluntly, flicking the end of her cigarette as she tried to block out the incessant moans coming from the near distance, "We're the ones who will carry this burden, for we're the ones who have allowed this to happen."

Glancing back one last time at the pair of intimate teens, Anke tightly clutched onto her cigarette as she concluded, "They don't need to be punished for something they couldn't even help. Let them live in ignorant bliss; besides…"

Walking back into her house, she gave her brooding husband these final parting words, "Look how much they've grown- bonded through this unlikely tie."

"_Young people do not degenerate; this occurs only after grown men have already become corrupt" – Montesquie

* * *

_

**German -**

IN DIESE WOHNUNG~! GIBT KEINE FÜLLEN~! WENN WIR EINEN – IN THIS PLACE, THERE ARE NO REFILLS, IF WE ONE- (I Honestly Have No Clue What The Hell Is. Lol I was in München during Oktoberfest this year and in the train we were all drunkenly singing this, I don't even know if these are the correct lyrics or if this song even really exists)

Wie treu sind deine Blätter – How lovely are your branches

_Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute – And if no one died, then they're still alive today. _This is the German equivalent of "And they lived Happily Ever After" usually found after every traditional Märchen.

-See you in the Afterward! Thank you for all the helpful reviews!


End file.
